Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes
by Paddy06
Summary: In Sirius' erstem Jahr auf Hogwarts passieren seltsame Dinge in der Zaubererschule. Zusammen mit seinen neuen Freunden gilt es zu klären, was es mit dem geheimnisvollen Wächter des Reinen Blutes auf sich hat. BEENDET
1. Das Haus der Blacks

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Erstes Kapitel**

**Das Haus der Blacks**

* * *

Nummer zwölf, Grimmauldplatz in London, schien nach außen hin ein ganz normales Haus zu sein. Es lag inmitten einer Reihe etwas heruntergekommener Einfamilienhäuser, in denen ganz normale, nichtmagische Menschen lebten und unterschied sich auch sonst auf den ersten Blick in keiner Weise von den Nachbarhäusern. 

Die gleichen hölzernen Fensterläden, die gleiche dreckige Farbe, die an manchen Stellen bereits vom Putz abbröckelte. Das Haus besaß sogar die gleiche, große Tür, mit dem gleichen, schwarzen Anstrich und dem gleichen, silbernen Türklopfer, wie Nummer elf und dreizehn, von welchen es flankiert wurde. Man konnte zwar bei genauerer Betrachtung feststellen, dass der Türklopfer wie eine gewundene Schlange geformt war, doch alles in allem war die Ähnlichkeit mit den umliegenden Häusern verblüffend.

In der Tat konnte man meinen, der einzige Unterschied bestehe in der Hausnummer, die eben nicht elf oder dreizehn, sondern zwölf war.

Doch wenn ein normaler Mensch hinter die Fassade des alten Hauses geblickt hätte, wäre er wohl aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herausgekommen.

In der langen, düsteren Eingangshalle von Nummer 12 waren entlang der Mauern Gaslaternen angebracht, die ein spärliches, flackerndes Licht auf die Porträts an den Wänden warfen. Der Kronleuchter, der an der Decke befestigt war, wies ebenfalls die Form einer Schlange auf.

Hinter der Tür stand ein Schirmständer, der aus einem Trollbein gefertigt war, und eine einfache Treppe führte hinauf ins Obergeschoss. An der Wand neben der Treppe befanden sich Schrumpfköpfe, die wie die Trophäen eines Jägers an Tafeln befestigt waren.

Es handelte sich dabei um Köpfe von Hauselfen, hässliche Kreaturen. Schon seit Tausenden von Jahren mussten sie den Zaubererfamilien dienen. Bis zum Tod waren sie einer Familie verpflichtet, denen sie treu ergeben waren. Freiheit bot sich ihnen nur, wenn ihre Herren ihnen Kleidung schenkten, was die Hauselfen aber auch gar nicht wollten und was auch nie vorkam, besonders nicht im Hause der Blacks.

Denn die Blacks waren eben keine Muggel und somit auch keineswegs normal, sondern eine alteingesessene Zaubererfamilie. Sobald ein Hauself nicht mehr in der Lage war, der Familie hinreichend zu dienen, wurde er geköpft und zu seinen Vorgängern an die Wand gehängt.

An derselben Wand hing auch ein großes Wappen mit zwei silbernen Schlangen, die ineinander verschlungen die Welt auffraßen und von den Worten ›Toujours pur‹ eingerahmt waren.

Es handelte sich hierbei um das Wappen der Familie Black. Dieses alte Geschlecht bewohnte das Gebäude bereits seit vielen Generationen, und nie hatte sich darin allzu viel verändert, was daran liegen mochte, dass bei den Blacks, wie auch bei den meisten reinblütigen Familien, auf Traditionen geachtet wurde.

In ihrem Falle hieß das, dass sie alle Zauberer mieden, die von ihren eigenen Vorstellungen, was eine gute Zaubererfamilie ausmachte, abwichen (zum Beispiel war die Reinblütigkeit ein solches Kriterium einer ›guten Zaubererfamilie‹).

Sirius, der ältere ihrer beiden Söhne, war so ein Fall. Es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass ein Black ›auf die falsche Bahn geriet‹, woran seine Eltern Sirius mindestens zweimal täglich erinnerten. Denn er interessierte sich, im Gegensatz zu seiner Familie, die sich seit Urzeiten der dunklen Magie und den schwarzen Mächten verschrieben hatte, nicht für Flüche und dergleichen.

Die Blacks verkehrten ausschließlich mit ihresgleichen, wie etwa den Malfoys, Crabbes, Lestranges und Goyles. So hatte Sirius sich im Laufe seines elfjährigen Lebens daran gewöhnt, von seiner Mutter mit missbilligenden Blicken traktiert oder mit seinem überaus überragenden Bruder Regulus verglichen zu werden, der um einiges höher in der Gunst seiner Eltern stand..

Spätestens wenn jemand das ungewöhnliche Gespräch von Capella und Pherkard Black am Mittagstisch belauscht hätte, wäre ihm klar geworden, dass sich der Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf doch gänzlich von den anderen Häusern der Straße unterschied.

Sirius' Eltern unterhielten sich nämlich gerade angeregt über das neue Muggelschutzgesetz, während Sirius geistesabwesend auf den vollen Tisch starrte.

Muggelgesetze interessierten ihn nicht im Geringsten, besonders dann nicht, wenn sich seine Eltern darüber aufregten. Außerdem hatte er nicht viel mit Muggeln – nichtmagischen Menschen – zu tun, weil Pherkard und Capella diese sogar noch mehr verabscheuten als muggelgeborene Hexen oder Zauberer, ›Schlammblüter‹, wie sie diese abwertend bezeichneten.

Sein Blick folgte Regulus' gierigen kleinen Händen, wie er sich haufenweise Gulasch auf seinen Teller schaufelte, aber Sirius selbst brachte momentan keinen einzigen Bissen herunter. Angewidert wandte er den Blick ab, um ihn durch die Küche schweifen zu lassen.

Auch hier wurde man ständig an die dunklen Machenschaften erinnert, in die seine Familie fortwährend verstrickt war: Der Raum war ebenso düster wie der Rest des Hauses, was wohl an den rauen Steinwänden lag.

Im Kessel über dem Kaminfeuer blubberte ein Zaubertrank, der einen abstoßenden Geruch verströmte, im Regal über der Spüle standen Bücher mit Rezepten und Zaubersprüchen, deren verheerende Wirkung Sirius sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen wollte, und Regulus' Hausratte Siggi war gerade damit beschäftigt, heruntergefallene Krümel vom Boden zu fressen.

Sirius konnte froh sein, in der Mitte der Küche an dem großen Tisch zu sitzen, wo es wenigstens nicht ganz so finster wie im Rest des Raumes war.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sein Vater mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug. So wurden seine Gedanken nämlich gegen seinen Willen auf das Gespräch der Eltern gelenkt.

»Diese Muggel sind sowieso zu überhaupt nichts nütz!«, donnerte Pherkard gerade. »Wozu sollte man die denn schützen! Ausrotten sollte man sie!«

»Du hast ja so Recht!«, stimmte Capella ihm zu. »Erst letztens hat mir so eine Muggelfrau nachgeschaut, als ich vom Einkaufen kam und meinen neuen Kessel dabei hatte! Und nun will uns das Zaubereiministerium auch noch verbieten, dass wir unsere Einkäufe öffentlich heimbringen! Nein, heimlich sollen wir es tun!«

»Im Ministerium sitzen sowieso nur Unwürdige!«, nickte Pherkard. »Ich werde nie verstehen, wie sie so einen unfähigen Zauberer wie diesen Wanderon zum Zaubereiminister wählen konnten!«

Er warf sein Besteck klirrend auf seinen leeren Teller, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

»Wenn er wenigstens Reinblüter wäre! Aber ein Halbblüter, wie der, wird sich sicherlich nicht lange halten können!«

Nachdem nun alle ihr Mahl beendet hatten, ließ Capella wie üblich Kreacher, den Hauselfen der Familie, kommen, um den Tisch abzuräumen.

Wenn es jemanden gab, den Sirius mehr hasste, als seine Eltern und seinen Bruder, dann war das (abgesehen natürlich von seinen Cousinen Bellatrix, Narzissa und den Malfoys) zweifellos ihr dämlicher Hauself, der besonders Capella verehrte.

Sirius atmete innerlich auf, weil niemand bemerkt hatte, dass er nichts gegessen hatte. Manchmal verging ihm in diesem Haus, wo alles nur so vor schwarzer Magie strotzte, einfach der Appetit.

»Ha, ich wette, dieser Schwachkopf, der sich Minister nennt, wird es kein Jahr durchhalten! Nicht, wenn es noch Leute gibt, wie diesen Dunklen Lord, von dem in letzter Zeit alle reden«, ereiferte sich Capella.

Sirius hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Stattdessen überlegte er lieber, ob er es wagen könnte, aufzustehen und sich in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen…

»Der Mann hat die richtigen Ansichten.«, pflichtete Pherkard seiner Frau bei. »Seine Einstellung zu Muggeln – der spricht mir aus der Seele. Verbrennen sollte man die, so wie sie damals im Mittelalter unsinnigerweise unsere Vorfahren vernichten wollten. Ich sag's ja, dümmer als Trolle, diese Muggel! Als ob man uns auf so einfache Muggelmanier töten könnte… Die sollte man allesamt vernichten!«

»Warum die im Ministerium Flüche selbst gegen Muggel nicht zulassen, wird mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben«, schnaubte Capella verächtlich. »›Unverzeihlicher Fluch‹, ha! Wenn ich das nur schon höre!«

Sirius war klar, dass seine Eltern, wenn sie im Ministerium irgendetwas zu sagen hätten, Sprüche wie den Todesfluch Avada-Kedavra sofort legalisieren würden.

Als Kreacher endlich mit dem Abwasch fertig war und die Küche schlurfend wieder verließ, wollte Sirius es wagen, unauffällig hinter ihm aus dem Raum zu schleichen, um so seine Familie mit ihren politischen Gesprächen alleine zu lassen, denn wenn Pherkard einmal anfing, sich über Politiker und das Zaubereiministerium auszulassen, dann konnte das stundenlang so weitergehen!

Doch sein kleiner Bruder Regulus unterbrach diese unsinnige Unterhaltung: »Mummy, bringst du mir nachher wieder ein paar Flüche bei? Ich kann den Bluter-Fluch von letzter Woche schon richtig gut!«

Regulus war von jeher darauf erpicht gewesen, die alte Familienmagie der Blacks zu erlernen, die sich natürlich ausschließlich auf die dunkelsten Zaubereien beschränkte. Dieser Einwand machte die Situation für Sirius nicht nur keinen Deut besser, es verschlimmerte sie sogar noch (wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war):

Seine Chancen, den Tisch zu verlassen, standen wieder gleich null, denn Capella erwiderte ihrem Sohn freudig: »Aber natürlich, Schätzchen. – Wenigstens einer meiner Söhne scheint sich für richtige Zauberei zu interessieren.«

Sie warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu, doch der versuchte weiterhin, starr in das Kaminfeuer zu blicken.

Er kannte diese Bemerkungen seiner Eltern mittlerweile gut genug, um sie nicht mehr zu beachten, schließlich war Regulus ohnehin das erklärte Lieblingskind der Familie. Wo immer sie hinkamen, scharten sich alle um seinen begabten kleinen Bruder… ›Begabt‹ zumindest in sofern, als dass er keine Gelegenheit ausließ, ein paar schwarzmagische Flüche zu üben, die seinem Niveau entsprachen.

Der Bluter-Fluch (bei dem das Opfer die Bluter-Krankheit bekam, bis der Spruch aufgehoben wurde) war mithin einer der schwierigsten Zauber, die er bereits beherrschte.

Sirius schüttelte darüber, was seine Eltern als ›richtige Zauberei‹ bezeichneten unbewusst den Kopf, wobei er weiterhin in das Feuer starrte.

Plötzlich nahm er wahr, wie die Flammen im Kamin, auf die er geistesabwesend gestiert hatte, sich grün verfärbten. Im nächsten Moment erschien ein blonder Junge darin, der schnell beiseite trat, sodass eine Hexe mit einer riesigen Handtasche folgen konnte.

Als beide breit grinsend in der Küche der Blacks standen, nahmen die Flammen, die Sirius noch immer (ohne den Neuankömmlingen Beachtung zu schenken) unentwegt anstarrte, wieder ihre normale Farbe an.

Sirius selbst war bisher nicht oft mit Flohpulver gereist, aber er hasste es, wenn Zauberer unangemeldet einfach aus dem Kamin auftauchten.

Mrs Malfoy und ihr Sohn Lucius lächelten freudig (wie Sirius fand, ein überheblich-geheucheltes Lächeln), als ob ihnen der Gedanken fremd wäre, möglicherweise ungelegen zu kommen.

Sehr zu Sirius' Leidwesen waren sie immerhin eng mit den Blacks befreundet, da sie ebenso dunkle Zauberer waren, wie sie selbst; auch ihre Reinblütigkeit konnte man mindestens auf zehn Generationen zurückverfolgen.

Während Sirius die Malfoys keines Blickes würdigte, stand Capella auf, um ihre Freundin zu begrüßen: »Viola, wie schön dich zu sehen! Was führt euch zu uns?«

Regulus war aus Langeweile zu Siggi auf den Boden umgezogen, um diesen zu triezen, indem er ihm die Essenskrümel direkt vor die Nase hielt und wenn die Ratte dann zuschnappen wollte den Krümel schnell wieder weg nahm.

Jedes Mal, wenn die Ratte versuchte ihn zu beißen, lachte Regulus nur triumphierend auf. Sirius beobachtete die Szene eine Zeit lang aus den Augenwinkeln (wohl wissend, dass Siggi diese Spielchen allmählich gewohnt war, weil Regulus die Zauberratte schon zu seinem fünften Geburtstag bekommen hatte), und so bekam er kaum die Unterhaltung der Erwachsenen mit.

»Ach, Lucius hat heute seinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen. Und stell dir vor, er ist Schulsprecher geworden!« Mrs Malfoy warf Lucius einen stolzen Blick zu. »Aber eigentlich sind wir hier, um euch abzuholen. Wir wollen in die Winkelgasse gehen, um seine Schulbücher zu kaufen, und dachten, dass Sirius vielleicht mitkommen will, weil er doch dieses Jahr endlich nach Hogwarts kommt.«

»Oh, Sirius hat seinen Brief noch gar nicht bekommen«, meinte Capella verlegen.

Gleichzeitig warf Pherkard, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war und nun neben seiner Frau stand, Sirius einen bösen Blick zu, als wäre es allein dessen Schuld.

Eine Zeit lang hatten seine Eltern sogar geglaubt, Sirius sei ein Squib, nur weil er nicht an schwarzer Magie interessiert war.

Sie konnten einfach nicht verstehen, wie man magisch begabt sein konnte und trotzdem keine Dunklen Flüche lernen wollte. Von daher hatte es für sie auf der Hand gelegen, dass Sirius, obwohl sie selbst Hexe und Zauberer waren, keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten besaß.

Tatsächlich hatten sie erst herausgefunden, dass er ein ganz normaler Zauberer war, als er im Alter von vier versehentlich ein Gift genommen hatte, dass eigentlich für Muggel bestimmt gewesen war, und welches ihn ohne Zweifel getötet hätte, hätte er keine Zauberkraft besessen.

»Ihr könnt ja mal bei Desdemona vorbeischauen«, schlug Capella nun vor. »Ich glaube, Bellatrix ist auch Vertrauensschülerin geworden. Sie kommt ja jetzt in die fünfte Klasse.«

Capellas Blick traf Sirius zurückweisend, wie üblich, was er selbstverständlich nicht beachtete.

Mrs Malfoy und Lucius hatten anscheinend noch nicht verstanden, dass es für sie an der Zeit war zu gehen, denn sie standen etwas untätig herum. Lucius sah dies scheinbar als guten Anlass, Sirius hämisch anzugrinsen.

In der darauf folgenden peinlichen Stille öffnete sich die Tür und Kreacher betrat schlurfend den Raum.

In den Händen trug der Hauself einen weißen Umschlag und als er sich Capella näherte, krächzte er unterwürfig: »Ein Brief an Ihren Sohn, Herrin, von Hogwarts.«

Er erntete einen hasserfüllten Blick von Sirius' Mutter, die fauchte: »Und warum bringst du uns den jetzt erst! Wir dachten schon, Sirius wäre gar nicht in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden!«

»Die Eule hat ihn eben erst gebracht, Herrin«, quietschte der Hauself, warf sich vor ihr auf den Boden und berührte mit dem Kopf die grauen Fliesen, als erwarte er seine berechtigte Bestrafung.

Doch Capella riss der elenden Kreatur den Brief aus der Hand und warf ihn Sirius zu, wobei sie schnauzte: »Was gibst du dann mir den Brief, wenn er für meinen Sohn ist? Und jetzt schick gefälligst eine Eule als Bestätigung zurück, dass wir den Brief erhalten haben!«

Der Hauself zog die Ohren ein, erhob sich aber wieder und schlich nach draußen, während Sirius den Brief begutachtete, welcher mit einem roten Siegel verschlossen war. In dunkelgrüner Tinte stand darauf geschrieben:

**Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Sirius brach das Siegel hastig auf und zog aufgeregt zwei Zettel daraus hervor. Währenddessen war das Gesprächsthema seiner Eltern und der Malfoys zu ihrem Lieblingsthema übergegangen: Der Reinblütigkeit…

In dem Brief stand folgendes:

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großzauberer, Hexenmeister, Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer)

Sehr geehrter Mr Black,

Wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule so bald wie möglich.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Minerva McGonagall_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Auf diesen Brief hatte Sirius den ganzen Sommer über – und besonders seit seinem elften Geburtstag vor zwei Wochen – gewartet.

Er wollte gerade den zweiten Zettel zur Hand nehmen, da meinte Mrs Malfoy: »Ach, übrigens haben wir noch Geschenke für Sirius' Aufnahme auf Hogwarts mitgebracht!«

Sie kramte in ihrer immensen Handtasche und brachte einen grünen Schal mit silbernen Streifen zum Vorschein; die Slytherin-Farben! Slytherin war eines der vier Häuser Hogwarts', um genau zu sein das Haus, welches bisher die meisten Schwarzmagier hervorgebracht hatte.

Daneben gab es noch Ravenclaw, wo die klügeren Zauberer hinkamen, Gryffindor, das Haus der Ehrenhaften und Mutigen und schließlich Hufflepuff, wo die Treuen und Hilfsbereiten – in Sirius' Augen allerdings die Verlierer – hinkamen, denn meistens kam der Rest nach Hufflepuff; die Zauberer, die in kein anderes Haus passten.

Normalerweise würde man erst am ersten September wissen, in welches der vier Häuser man eingeteilt wurde, doch bei Sirius war der Fall klar: Da bisher alle seine Familienmitglieder in Slytherin gewesen waren, würde auch er ohne Zweifel ebenfalls dorthin kommen, wenngleich er vieles darum geben würde, nicht dieses Schicksal erfahren zu müssen.

»Damit er seine Hausmannschaft anfeuern kann«, erklärte Mrs Malfoy, drückte ihm den Slytherin-Schal in die Hand und kramte auch schon nach einem Umhang, der aus smaragdgrünem Samt gefertigt und eigentlich sogar recht hübsch war. – Abgesehen davon, dass er ebenfalls in den Slytherin-Farben gehalten war. »Und der ist für festliche Angelegenheiten. Leider tragen ja alle Hogwarts-Schüler schwarz… Ich finde ja, jeder sollte seine eigenen Hausfarben tragen dürfen, dann könnte man die Fähigen leichter von den Versagern unterscheiden! Wenigstens wird in Slytherin die Reinblütigkeit noch hochgehalten!«

Damit drückte sie Sirius auch den Umhang in die Hand, worauf Capella sich überschwänglich bedankte.

Sirius, der die Sachen beiseite gelegt hatte, um die Arme wieder frei zu haben, startete einen zweiten Versuch, das andere Pergament zu lesen, doch nun hatte sich seine Mutter zur Genüge bedankt und drängte ihn: »Los Sirius, beeil dich gefälligst, wir wollen die Malfoys schließlich nicht warten lassen!«

Damit schüttete sie ihm etwas Flohpulver aus einem kleinen Fläschchen, welches auf dem Kaminsims bereitstand, in die Hand und schob ihn zum Kamin.

Während Capella auch den Malfoys von dem Flohpulver gab, versuchte Sirius den Zettel, den er noch immer festhielt, zusammenzufalten und in seine Umhangtasche zu stecken, was ihm nicht ganz gelang. Genervt schob Lucius ihn zur Seite, um als erster sein Flohpulver ins Feuer zu werfen und dann in die Flammen, die sich erneut grün gefärbt hatten, hinein zusteigen.

»Winkelgasse«, sagte er deutlich, woraufhin er in einem Strudel grüner Flammen verschwand.

Endlich hatte Sirius es geschafft, seinen Brief in die Tasche zu stopfen, sodass er es Lucius gleich tun konnte. Auch er trat in die Flammen und sagte laut »Winkelgasse«.

Im nächsten Moment sah er, wie die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm. Er wirbelte im Kreis durch einen Strudel aus bunten Farben, an unzähligen Kaminen vorbei, bis er schließlich aus dem Feuer herausgeschleudert wurde und in einer Wirtsstube landete.

An den kahlen Holztischen saßen unzählige Zauberer und Hexen in ihren farbenprächtigen Umhängen.

Der Junge richtete sich wieder auf und rieb sich seine schmerzenden Knie, auf die er gefallen war, doch die Zauberer im ›Tropfenden Kessel‹, wie das Wirtshaus hieß, schien es nicht zu stören, dass da plötzlich jemand aus dem Kamin gestolpert kam. Im Gegenteil: Sie hielten es wohl für so gewöhnlich, dass die meisten nicht einmal mehr aufblickten.

Wie sehr wünschte sich Sirius manchmal, mit ganz normalen Zauberern Umgang zu haben, die nicht die ganze Zeit irgendwelche dunklen Machenschaften planten. Aber da trat hinter ihm auch schon Mrs Malfoy aus dem Feuer und schob ihn zur Seite.

»Was trödelt ihr denn so? Wir haben noch was zu tun«, grummelte sie unfreundlich und im selben Augenblick erschien Sirius' Mutter im Kamin.

Ohne Sirius anzusehen schritt sie vorneweg aus der Hintertür des ›Tropfenden Kessels‹, dicht gefolgt von den Malfoys, Sirius zum Schluss hinterher.

Hinter dem Gasthaus befand sich nichts als ein kleiner Hinterhof, der von einer Mauer begrenzt wurde, doch Capella wusste anscheinend genau, was zu tun war, denn sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und berührte die Mauer an einer auserlesenen Stelle, woraufhin sich diese öffnete und eine lärmende Straße offenbarte: Die Winkelgasse.

Capella schritt zu ihrem Sohn hin und drückte ihm ein paar Galleonen in die Hand.

»Hier, du weißt ja, was du einkaufen musst. Wir sehen uns heute Abend daheim!«, befahl sie, ehe sie mit Mrs Malfoy und Lucius in der Menge verschwand.

Sirius blickte ihnen düster nach und seufzte tief. »Na dann, auf geht's«, sagte er leise zu sich selbst.

Es war offensichtlich, dass das nächste Schuljahr vor der Tür stand, denn es liefen nicht nur viele Kinder mit ihren Eltern aufgeregt umher, die wohl allesamt ihr erstes Schuljahr antreten würden, sondern auch Grüppchen von älteren Schülern, die schon routinemäßig die Läden der Reihe nach abklapperten.

In der Nähe entdeckte Sirius Lucius, der einige seiner Schulfreunde (unter anderem ein paar von Sirius' Verwandten) getroffen hatte, mit denen er nun lachend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung abzog.

Beiläufig steckte Sirius das Zauberergeld in die Tasche und zog dafür die Hogwartsliste wieder heraus. Sie war zwar an den Ecken etwas verkohlt, aber er konnte trotzdem noch lesen, was er alles brauchte.

Abgesehen von den Umhängen und Schulbüchern standen auch Drachenlederhandschuhe, ein Kessel, ein Teleskop (für Astronomie, wie Sirius vermutete) und natürlich ein Zauberstab auf der Liste.

Mit einem Seufzer faltete Sirius den Zettel abermals zusammen und steckte ihn in seinen Umhang zurück, als er sich auf den Weg zu ›Madam Malkins – Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten‹ machte, um Punkt eins zu erledigen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam er an einem kleinen Laden vorbei, der sich ›Qualität für Quidditch‹ nannte und vor dessen Schaufenster ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit seiner Mutter stand. Er musste etwa in Sirius' Alter sein und seine Haare standen ihm in alle Richtungen ab.

»Mum, dieser Besen ist so cool! Kann ich den haben? Das macht sich bestimmt gut, wenn ich als Erstklässler mit meinem eigenen Besen dort vorfliege!«, versuchte der Junge seine Mutter von seiner Idee zu begeistern, wobei er unentwegt auf ein neues Modell eines ziemlich teuren Rennbesens starrte.

Sirius verdrehte nur die Augen, im Weitergehen hörte er aber noch, wie die Mutter antwortete: »James, ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass Erstklässler keine Besen besitzen dürfen. – Dafür bekommst du jetzt eine Eule.«

Nachdem Sirius um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, murmelte er vor sich hin: »Mann, schon wieder so ein verzogener Bengel wie mein kleiner Bruder! Hoffentlich komm ich mit dem nicht in ein Haus!«

Allerdings war es recht unwahrscheinlich, dass so ein verzogener Bengel nach Slytherin kommen würde.

Wie er von seinen Verwandten, die Hogwarts bereits absolviert hatten, mitbekommen hatte (und das war nicht allzu viel, da sich für gewöhnlich alle lieber mit Regulus unterhielten), fand die Verteilung auf die verschiedenen Häuser gleich am ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahres statt.

Er hatte einmal aufgeschnappt, wie Lucius erzählt hatte, dass ein Hut die Entscheidung treffen würde, wie auch immer das funktionieren sollte…

Er erreichte Madam Malkins Laden und trat durch die Ladentür.

Ein molliger kleiner Junge stolperte ihm entgegen, aber Sirius trat, anstatt ihn aufzufangen, einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass der Junge nach draußen fiel.

Ein genervter Zauberer schritt augenblicklich ebenfalls an Sirius vorbei, um den Jungen wieder zurück in den Laden zu holen.

»Mensch Peter, Madam Malkins hat doch gesagt, dass der Umhang zu lang für dich ist«, schalt der Mann den Jungen, der, wie es schien, sein Sohn war.

Jedenfalls war eine Ähnlichkeit nicht zu übersehen: Beide waren von kleinerer Statur und selbst die mausgraue Haarfarbe musste der Sohn von ihm geerbt haben.

»Ich hoffe in Hogwarts gewöhnen sie dir diese Schusseligkeit ab!«

Sirius grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, dass dieser Peter mit Sicherheit nach Hufflepuff kommen würde, in sich hinein.

Er selbst ging auf eine ältere Hexe zu, die ihn nur fragte: »Hogwarts?« und ihn, noch während Sirius nickte, auf einen Hocker schob und im hinteren Teil des Ladens verschwand.

Sirius sah sich neugierig um. Sein Blick blieb wieder an dem kleinwüchsigen Jungen hängen, der sich in der Zwischenzeit völlig in seinem Umhang verheddert hatte.

Er bekam jedoch nicht mehr mit, was weiter geschah, denn einen Augenblick später kam Madam Malkins mit ein paar Roben zurück, die sie ihm sogleich anpasste.

»Dieser dunkle Umhang passt ja wunderbar zu deinen schwarzen Haaren!«, schwärmte Madam Malkins bei der Arbeit. »Und er betont die Augen…«

Sirius fragte sich, wie ein schlichter schwarzer Umhang seine grauen Augen betonen sollte, doch er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten, wie Peter mit seinem Vater aus dem Geschäft stolperte.

Alles in allem war Sirius heilfroh, als er endlich seine Sachen bezahlen und auf die lärmende Straße zurückkehren konnte.

Er war schon fast bei Flourish & Blotts, einem Bücherladen, angelangt, da hörte er wieder die Stimme des Jungen, der den Besen haben wollte.

»Toll, Mum! Danke! Die ist wirklich cool!«, freute sich dieser, als er mit seiner Mutter und einer gefleckten Eule aus einem Laden trat, der sich ›Eeylops‹ nannte.

»Jetzt müssen wir aber deinen Kessel für Zaubertränke besorgen, James, beeil dich bitte ein bisschen«, entgegnete seine Mutter lächelnd, wobei sie ihm durchs Haar wuschelte, welches ohnehin schon unordentlich genug war.

James trug den Käfig mit der Eule stolz die Straße hinab.

Ein magisches Tier brauchte Sirius auch noch! Und Eulen waren wirklich nützlich, da sie einem immer die Post bringen konnten. Sirius erwartete allerdings nicht, viele Briefe von daheim zu erhalten, wenn er erst einmal in Hogwarts war – im Gegenteil, er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, von seinen Eltern keinen einzigen Brief zu bekommen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn Regulus es endlich beim Herumzaubern schaffen sollte, ihr Haus in die Luft zu jagen (Sirius glaubte kaum, dass er je so viel Glück haben würde) – aber diesem eingebildeten James würde er es zeigen! Ein besseres Tier als seine Eule würde er allemal finden!

Und mit dem Gedanken betrat Sirius die ›magische Menagerie‹, ein Geschäft mit magischen Tierwesen.

Kaum stand er in dem stickigen Zwielicht des Ladens, da hörte er ein heiseres Krächzen.

Er blickte zur Decke und erkannte einen pechschwarzen Raben in einem Käfig, der ihm direkt in die Augen blickte.

Sirius erwiderte den Blick und nickte dem Raben zu. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, der Vogel würde ihm erfreut zublinzeln. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die übrigen Tiere zu verschwenden, ging er zu der Hexe hinter dem Ladentisch und zeigte auf den Käfig mit dem Raben.

»Den will ich haben«, bedeutete er der Frau.

»Aber der hat ein paar Macken…«, versuchte diese ihm zu erklären, doch Sirius wischte ihre Bedenken mit einer Handbewegung weg.

»Den will ich haben«, wiederholte er scharf.

Perplex sah ihn die Hexe noch einen Augenblick lang an, dann nahm sie den Käfig mit dem Raben herunter und sagte eingeschnappt: »Drei Galleonen wären es dann.«

Sirius warf ihr das Gold zu und packte wortlos den Käfig. Er musterte seinen neuen Freund aufmerksam, der ihn heiser ankrächzte.

»Oxbow«, beschloss Sirius seinen Namen, ohne länger darüber nachgedacht zu haben.

Als er die Menagerie verließ, betraten zwei Mädchen den Laden, das eine mit dunkelbraunen langen geflochtenen Zöpfen; die andere hatte rotes, lockiges Haar. Sie warfen Sirius und Oxbow seltsame Blicke zu, kümmerten sich aber nicht weiter um sie, sondern wandten sich einem Käfig zu ihrer Rechten zu, in dem Mäuse oder Ratten oder sonst irgendetwas Haariges umherhüpften.

»Oh, Lily, die Springmäuse da! Sieh mal«, quietschte die Braunhaarige mit den Zöpfen jetzt aufgeregt.

Sirius verdrehte wieder nur die Augen und fragte sich insgeheim, ob er nur von Idioten umgeben war. Hoffentlich besserte sich das in Hogwarts.

Als er schließlich nur noch seinen Zauberstab zu besorgen hatte, ging er mit etlichen Päckchen beladen zu ›Ollivanders‹.

Seufzend hievte er seine Last die beiden Stufen zur Eingangstür empor und betrat den Laden, woraufhin weit hinten eine Glocke Sirius' Ankunft verkündete. Überall um ihn herum stapelten sich kleine, längliche Schächtelchen und hinter einem Tisch stand ein alter Mann mit zerzaustem Haar.

»Sie müssen der junge Mr Black sein«, begrüßte er Sirius.

Dieser stellte schwer atmend seine Pakete und Päckchen auf den Boden, vorsichtshalber ohne zu fragen, woher der Fremde seinen Namen kannte. In der Zaubererwelt konnte man nie wissen…

Mr Ollivander zog unterdessen bereits den ersten länglichen Karton aus den voll gepackten Regalen. »Einhornhaar in Birkenholz, 12 Zoll«, erklärte er dabei, als er den Zauberstab Sirius hinhielt.

»Abraxas«, sagte Sirius, dem kein echter Zauberspruch einfiel, während er den Zauberstab hin und herwedelte.

Mr Ollivander stand das Entsetzen schon ins Gesicht geschrieben, noch bevor er plötzlich kopfüber von der Decke hing.

»Oh!«, stellte Sirius baff fest, der eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass bei diesem Spruch überhaupt irgendetwas passieren würde. Schließlich galt ›Abraxas‹ in der Zaubererwelt lediglich als uralte Formel, mit der man kleine Kinder auf den Arm nehmen konnte, ähnlich wie bei Muggeln ›Hokus Pokus Fidibus‹.

»Mr Black, würden Sie mich bitte wieder auf ebenen Boden lassen?«, bat Mr Ollivander ruhig, obwohl dessen Kopf schon rot anlief – ob vor Zorn oder einfach nur, weil er eben von der Decke hing, konnte Sirius nicht sagen.

»Und wie?«, fragte er daher etwas kleinlaut.

Die paar Male, die er bisher einen Zauberstab (meist den von seinem Vater) in der Hand gehalten hatte, hatten seine Eltern nur versucht, ihm Flüche beizubringen, die Sirius allerdings gar nicht erst lernen wollte. Denn obwohl er eigentlich sehr interessiert an Magie war, konnte er gut darauf verzichten, zu lernen, wie man einen anderen Zauberer am besten quälen konnte. Natürlich möglichst so, dass man keinen Zauber benutzte, für den man mit Sicherheit in das Zauberergefängnis Askaban geworfen werden würde.

Wie dem auch sei, selbst wenn er bei diesen Lektionen, die seine Eltern ihm ab und zu vergeblich beizubringen versucht hatten, aufgepasst hätte – keiner dieser Flüche hätte ihm in so einer Situation geholfen.

Seufzend erklärte Mr Ollivander: »Schwingen Sie den Zauberstab bitte von oben nach unten und sagen Sie ›Terrapono‹«

Sirius tat wie ihm geheißen und im nächsten Augenblick stand der alte Zauberer wieder hinter seinem Pult und riss Sirius den Stab hastig aus der Hand.

»Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, das nächste Mal den Zauberstab einfach nur durch die Luft zu schwingen«, meinte er, bevor er Sirius den nächsten reichte. »Das genügt schon, um herauszufinden, ob der Zauberstab Sie als Besitzer wählt. – Greifenfeder in Wacholder, 11 Zoll«, fügte er dann hinzu, wobei er vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück trat.

Sirius schwang den Zauberstab und spürte sogleich eine unerklärliche Wärme in sich hochsteigen. Eine Art Glücksgefühl erfüllte ihn, noch bevor der Zauberstab plötzlich bunte Funken sprühte, ohne dass Sirius auch nur die Lippen bewegt, geschweige denn einen Zauberspruch gesagt hatte.

»Das ist der Richtige, Mr Black«, grinste Ollivander begeistert (und offenbar sehr erleichtert, dass er für Sirius einen Zauberstab gefunden hatte, bevor der ihn nochmals an die Decke hängen konnte).

Sirius bezahlte den Zauberstab schnell und beeilte sich, aus dem Laden zu kommen.

Bestimmt hätte ihn nicht jeder Zauberstabverkäufer so leicht davonkommen lassen, nachdem er ihn an die Decke befördert hatte.

Draußen kehrte Sirius zufrieden in Richtung ›Tropfender Kessel‹ zurück.

Jetzt konnte sein erstes Schuljahr beginnen! Und mit dieser Ansicht verließ er, nachdem er Oxbow noch einmal zugezwinkert hatte, die Winkelgasse.

tbc...


	2. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Zweites Kapitel**

**Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew**

* * *

Die restlichen Ferien verbrachte Sirius, sofern er nicht gerade zum Essen in der trostlosen Küche war und seine Familie ertragen musste, fast ausschließlich auf seinem Zimmer, wo er hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt war, über Hogwarts nachzudenken.

Die Zeit schien für ihn regelrecht stillzustehen, wenngleich er sich am Grimmauldplatz nicht mehr ganz so einsam fühlte, seit ihm der Rabe Gesellschaft leistete. Oxbow jedenfalls war es egal, ob Sirius ›Unverzeihliche Flüche‹ oder ähnliche schwarzmagischen Sprüche lernen wollte, die seine Eltern – ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass die meisten solcher Zauber strengstens verboten waren – mit Vorliebe seinem Bruder beibrachten.

In einem verzweifelten Versuch die langen, sich mühsam dahin schleppenden Minuten zu verkürzen, klappte er sogar an einem Tag, etwa eine Woche vor Schulbeginn, sein ›Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1‹ auf, um gelangweilt darin herumzublättern. Ein paar Zaubersprüche probierte er aus, die ihm alle auf Anhieb gelangen, sodass er das Zauberkunstbuch nach kurzer Zeit wieder desinteressiert zuschlug.

Und dann, endlich, nachdem scheinbar eine Ewigkeit vergangen war, kam der erste September.

Es war ein trüber Tag und Sirius saß oben in seinem Zimmer, als seine Mutter plötzlich mit schriller Stimme von unten herauf schrie: »Sirius! Kommst du jetzt bald runter! Die Malfoys warten schon auf dich und sie haben mit Sicherheit Besseres zu tun!«

Der Junge legte noch schnell einen Anti-Auslauf-Zauber, von dem er im Zauberkunstbuch im letzten Kapitel gelesen hatte, auf sein Denkarium. Das war eine Schale, in die man mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs Gedanken und Erinnerungen in Form von silbriger Flüssigkeit nach Belieben hinein legen und wieder herausholen konnte. Er hatte es von seinem Onkel Alphard zum Geburtstag bekommen.

Nun verstaute Sirius es sicher eingepackt in seinen Koffer und verschloss danach Oxbows Käfig. Der Rabe krächzte heiser, vermutlich, weil er nicht gerade erfreut darüber war, eingesperrt zu werden, denn für gewöhnlich ließ Sirius ihn frei herum fliegen.

Es schien Sirius aber vernünftiger, seinen gefiederten Freund diesmal im Käfig zu transportieren, da sie heute auf Muggelart zum Bahnhof King's Cross kommen würden, dem Bahnhof, von dem der Hogwarts-Express immer am ersten September um elf Uhr vom Gleis Neundreiviertel abfuhr.

Mit Oxbow im Käfig würden sie die Muggel, die es ohnehin schon als komisch ansahen, wenn ein Junge mit einem Raben herum lief, nicht noch misstrauischer machen.

Darüber hatte sich Mrs Malfoy schon seit einer Stunde lang und breit ausgelassen. »Dass wir wegen diesem neuen Muggelschutzgesetz jetzt auch noch mit dem Taxi zum Bahnhof fahren müssen ist völlig indiskutabel!«

Im Prinzip hatte alle Aufregung nichts gebracht. Die Malfoys hatten sich dann doch unterordnen und Muggelgeld besorgen müssen. Gesetz war schließlich Gesetz und so hatten sie keine andere Wahl gehabt.

Sirius hatte jedoch das seltsame Gefühl, dass dieses Gesetz sich nicht lange halten würde. Schließlich hatten die Malfoys gute Verbindungen zum Ministerium und besaßen außerdem eine Menge Gold, dass sie auch mal gut und gerne ihren befreundeten Beamten schenkten, um unverhohlen das zu bekommen, was sie wollten. Immerhin waren sie die Malfoys…

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, um aus seinen Erinnerungen in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren. Rasch schloss er auch noch den Koffer ab, um ihn zusammen mit Oxbow, der im Käfig einige Male ungestüm mit den Flügeln schlug, hinunter in die Eingangshalle zu tragen.

Kaum war er auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinunter, da lachte Lucius, der zusammen mit Mrs Malfoy, Capella, Pherkard und Regulus in der Eingangshalle stand, schallend los, als er das Tier erblickte.

»Einen Raben! Was Besseres konntest du dir nicht leisten?«, stichelte er, was Regulus natürlich zum Lachen reizte.

Regulus lachte überhaupt immer, wenn Lucius etwas sagte, das einem Witz ähnelte, vor allem, wenn es seinen älteren Bruder betraf.

Sirius verkniff sich sämtliche Schimpfwörter, die ihm in diesem Moment in den Sinn kamen und zog stattdessen sein Gepäck die letzten Stufen bis zu der kleinen Versammlung herunter.

»Lucius, zeig Sirius, wohin er seinen Koffer tragen soll«, befahl Mrs Malfoy, woraufhin sie sich von Capella und Pherkard verabschiedete und Regulus lächelnd eine Schachtel ›Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen‹ in die Hand drückte.

Der aschblonde Junge eilte unterdessen zur Tür und bedeutete mit einem genervten Blick, dass Sirius sich beeilen sollte.

Sirius stand jedoch unschlüssig da und überlegte, wie und ob er sich von seiner Familie verabschieden sollte, da er sie ziemlich lange nicht mehr sehen würde.

Diese nahm ihm aber die Entscheidung ab, weil Regulus sogleich die Verpackung seiner neuerworbenen Süßigkeiten aufriss, und sein Vater rief ihm nur über die Schulter zu: »Wir sehen uns dann in den nächsten Sommerferien. Ich erwarte, dass du die restliche Zeit in Hogwarts verbringst.«

»Und mach ja keinen Ärger!«, fügte Capella als Verabschiedung hinzu.

Damit verschwanden sie alle drei im Salon, ohne Sirius auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

»Kommst du jetzt endlich, Black? Ich hab keine Lust deinetwegen den Hogwarts-Express zu verpassen«, schnauzte Lucius ihn von der Tür aus an.

Sirius sah nicht mehr zurück, als er Koffer und Käfig hoch hievte, um beides hinter den Malfoys die Treppen hinunter zum Taxi zu tragen.

Draußen war es grau und unfreundlich, was Sirius' Stimmung jedoch nicht trüben konnte, denn endlich kam er einmal weg von seiner verhassten Familie!

Er sog die morgendliche Spätsommerluft tief ein und spürte, wie etwas – vielleicht die Anspannung, die im Grimmauldplatz stets auf ihm lastete – von ihm abfiel. Dieses Gefühl der Erlösung begleitete ihn sogar auf dem ganzen Weg zum Bahnhof King's Cross hin, obwohl er jetzt Lucius ausgesetzt war, der immer und immer wieder heraushängen ließ, dass er Schulsprecher war und als solcher über ein großes Maß an Macht verfügte.

Glücklicherweise lag das Haus der Blacks nicht weit vom Bahnhof entfernt, sodass Sirius es nicht allzu lange mit den Malfoys in einem Auto aushalten musste.

Mrs Malfoy bezahlte das Taxi grummelnd mit Muggelgeld, wobei sie dem Fahrer ordentlich Trinkgeld gab, was allerdings allein auf der Tatsache beruhte, dass sie sich mit dem Zahlungsmittel der Muggel nicht auskannte.

»Behalten Sie diese… Pfund!«, sagte sie angeekelt. Auch die Arroganz war dabei in ihrer Stimme nicht zu überhören.

Anschließend rauschte sie mit den beiden Jungs, die inzwischen ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum geschafft hatten, davon.

Der Taxifahrer sah ihnen reichlich verwirrt nach, als sie mit Lucius' schlafender Schleiereule und Oxbow, der einmal mehr sein heiseres Krähen hören ließ, verschwanden.

Ohne dem Muggel weiter Beachtung zu schenken, beschafften sie sich Gepäckwagen, auf die sie ihre Koffer luden, um mit diesen in den Bahnhof zu marschieren.

Sirius war, anders als Regulus, noch nie mitgekommen, wenn Lucius für ein weiteres Schuljahr nach Hogwarts ging. Somit hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er auf ein Gleis kommen sollte, das, wie die Nummer verkündete, irgendwo zwischen Gleis neun und zehn lag.

Typisch, dass sein Bruder in diesem Jahr nicht mit zum Bahnhof kam, als Sirius sein erstes Schuljahr antrat. Damit wollte er ihm ohne Zweifel zeigen, dass es ihn nicht interessierte, was mit Sirius passierte. Dennoch musste es ihn sicher einige Überwindung gekostet haben, sein großes Vorbild Lucius somit nicht begleiten zu können.

Nicht, dass es Sirius in geringster Weise gestört hätte – so hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe…

Während Lucius sich von seiner Mutter verabschiedete, die es, wie sie betonte, eilig hatte, wartete Sirius geduldig ab. Dabei beruhigte er Oxbow, den das ganze Durcheinander, das die Muggel um sie herum veranstalteten, sichtlich aufregte.

»Los Black, rauf aufs Gleis neundreiviertel«, verhöhnte Lucius ihn, als er mit dem Abschiednehmen fertig war. Er wusste genau, dass Sirius keine Ahnung hatte, was zu tun war und kostete seine Überlegenheit sichtlich aus.

»Halt die Klappe und geh vor«, knirschte Sirius genervt, denn mittlerweile konnte er Oxbow nur noch schwer bändigen.

Malfoy blickte ihn verächtlich an, schob seinen Wagen aber dann doch gemächlichen Schrittes geradewegs auf die Wand zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn zu, um im nächsten Moment in ihr zu verschwinden.

Von Illusionszauberei hatte Sirius schon öfter gehört und etwas anderes konnte hier auch nicht angewandt worden sein, um all die Muggel zu täuschen.

Mrs Malfoy hatte sich, sobald Lucius außer Sicht war, wieder auf den Rückweg gemacht hatte, sodass Sirius sich nicht einmal von ihr verabschieden musste. Ohne groß nachzudenken schob er seinen Gepäckkarren auf die Wand zu, bis der Wagen mit der Vorderseite einfach durch die Absperrung hindurch fuhr.

Sirius folgte Lucius und erblickte im nächsten Moment eine knallrote Dampflok mit der Aufschrift ›Hogwarts-Express‹.

Überall auf dem Bahnsteig wimmelte es nur so von Kindern und Jugendlichen mit ihren Eltern. Manche, wie auch Sirius, waren noch in Muggelkleidung, einzelne hatten schon ihre Hogwarts-Umhänge angelegt; einige riefen sich gegenseitig Grüße zu oder kämpften sich durch das Getümmel zu ihren Freunden, andere wiederum verabschiedeten sich unter Tränen von ihren Familien…

Sirius hatte noch nie so viele Hexen und Zauberer auf einem Haufen gesehen, was schon etwas heißen sollte, denn er hatte es – sehr zu seinem Leidwesen – nicht vermeiden können, auf ein paar Familienfeiern der Blacks und Malfoys zu gehen.

Da Sirius außer Lucius hier niemanden kannte, suchte er mit den Augen den Bahnsteig nach ihm ab. Er entdeckte ihn bei einer Gruppe Siebtklässlern, die gerade lauthals über irgendetwas lachten.

Na wenigstens war er ihn jetzt los!

Sirius packte seinen Koffer und Oxbows Käfig, um beides in ein noch nicht besetztes Abteil im Zug zu schaffen und auf der Gepäckablage zu verstauen.

Vom Fenster aus beobachtete er wieder die Abschiedsszenen auf dem Bahnsteig: Ein Junge, Sirius schätzte ihn als Fünftklässler ein, drückte eben seine kleine Schwester an sich, die ihn erst wieder losließ, als ihre Mutter sich zwischen sie schob, um eine kleine, silbern schimmernde Plakette auf dem tiefschwarzen Umhang des Jungen zurechtzurücken, auf der ein großes ›V‹ glänzte. Sirius erkannte das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Es war dem ähnlich, das Lucius besaß, nur dass Lucius' Abzeichen ein ›S‹ für Schulsprecher zeigte.

Von ein paar kichernden Mädchen ganz in der Nähe drang ein Gesprächsfetzen zu Sirius herüber: »Die Springmäuse sind ja soooo süüüß!«

Das rote Haar von einem der Mädchen, das mit dem Rücken zum Hogwarts-Express stand, kam Sirius irgendwie bekannt vor und er musste nicht lange überlegen, um zwei der Mädchen wieder zu erkennen. Er war ihnen in der ›Magischen Menagerie‹ begegnet.

Nach einer Weile entdeckte er auch den Jungen namens James, den er in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte, als dieser von seinen Eltern begleitet, lässig durch die Absperrung trat. Sobald Sirius ihn mit seiner dümmlich aussehenden, gescheckten Eule sah, deren Käfig er hochmütig unter dem Arm trug, wandte er sich vom Fenster ab, gerade in dem Moment als Malfoy mit seinen drei hässlichen Kumpanen das Abteil betrat.

»Hey Black, gut, dass du uns was freigehalten hast«, grinste Lucius sarkastisch, während er sich quer über zwei Sitze ausbreitete.

Eigentlich wollte Sirius entgegnen, dass sie sich gefälligst aus seinem Abteil verziehen sollten, doch in Anwesenheit von vier Slytherins aus der siebten Klasse erschien ihm das zu gefährlich, besonders weil zwei davon recht bullig und groß waren.

Das mussten wohl Crabbe und Goyle sein, von denen Malfoy schon öfter erzählt hatte. Sirius konnte folglich zwischen zwei Übeln wählen: Die Slytherins oder James anglotzen.

Er entschied sich für James, der eben von seiner Mutter an sich gedrückt wurde. Endlich riss sich der Junge von ihr los und verschwand mit seinem Gepäck im Zug.

Draußen auf dem Bahnsteig lichtete sich allmählich die Fülle an Hexen und Zauberern.

Immer mehr Schüler bestiegen den Hogwarts-Express, sodass fast nur noch Mütter, Väter und jüngere Geschwister neben der Lok standen. Alle warteten noch darauf, dass der Zug abfuhr, um ihren Kindern und Geschwistern winken zu können.

Sirius wünschte sich fast ein wenig, dass dort draußen auch jemand stand, der ihm winken würde, der traurig war, dass er so weit wegfuhr…

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür mit Elan aufgestoßen und zwei Mädchen, eine Fünft- und eine Drittklässlerin, traten herein und zogen Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Er verdrehte nur die Augen, als sich seine Cousine Bellatrix neben einem besonders hässlichen Kumpel von Malfoy, einem der Lestranges (ebenfalls eine der schwarzmagischen, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien) von dem Sirius glaubte, er hieße Rodolphus, niederließ. Die jüngere der beiden Schwestern, Narzissa, setzte sich wie selbstverständlich neben Malfoy.

Beide hatten bereits ihre schwarzen Hogwarts-Roben an und obwohl Bellatrix eigentlich recht hübsch war, lag eine Kälte in ihren Augen und vorübergehend verzerrte eine zornige Falte auf ihrer Stirn das sonst so makellose Gesicht.

»Wieso habt ihr am Bahnsteig nicht auf uns gewartet?«, fauchte sie Malfoy an, ohne Sirius zu beachten.

Beiläufig holte sie einen aschgrauen Spiegel aus einer Umhangtasche und durchkämmte rasch ihre schwarzen, langen Haare mit einer ebenso dunklen Haarbürste. Sie würdigte auch Malfoy keines weiteren Blickes.

Anscheinend wagte der Slytherin nicht, etwas gegen Bellatrix zu sagen, da sie wahrscheinlich die Einzige war, bei der ihm kein bissiger Kommentar einzufallen schien und die ihm auch in punkto Dunkle Flüche Paroli bieten konnte, weil sie diese, wie Sirius aus leidvoller Erfahrung wusste, seit frühester Kindheit zu ihrem Hobby gemacht hatte.

Sirius freute sich gerade darüber, mit diesen begriffsstutzigen Slytherins keine Konversation betreiben zu müssen, als Bellas Blick, nachdem sie ihre Schönheitsutensilien wieder weggesteckt hatte, wie auf Befehl zu ihm wanderte. Sie starrte ihn böse an.

»Was will der Knirps denn hier?«, blaffte sie zu Malfoy; wahrscheinlich war Sirius es ihr nicht einmal wert, persönlich angesprochen zu werden.

»Wir sind doch nicht das Babysitterabteil!«

Bellatrix bezeichnete ihn für gewöhnlich als Baby, obwohl er nur vier Jahre jünger als sie war, sodass Sirius es schon gewohnt war und dem keine weitere Beachtung schenkte.

Zum Glück kam Sirius' Tante Desdemona mit ihren drei Töchtern nur recht selten zu Besuch.

Die Älteste seiner Cousinen, Andromeda, hatte ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts bereits beendet, was Sirius eigentlich schade fand, denn sie war die Einzige, mit der man vernünftig reden konnte, was man vom Rest seiner Familie nicht gerade behaupten konnte.

Sirius' Eltern gingen öfters zusammen mit ihren Söhnen zu Tante Desdemona, doch Sirius hatte es vor einiger Zeit schließlich doch geschafft, seine Familie davon zu überzeugen, dass er bei solchen Besuchen (bei denen er ohnehin unerwünscht war) daheim bleiben durfte.

Noch bevor Malfoy Bellatrix antworten konnte, ertönte das Abfahrtssignal und der Hogwarts-Express rollte an.

Seine Cousine warf Sirius noch immer vernichtende Blicke zu, doch sie kam nicht dazu, ihn aus dem Abteil zu werfen, denn kaum waren sie unterwegs, stieß jemand erneut die Abteiltür auf. Peter, der schusselige Junge, den Sirius schon zuvor bei Madam Malkins gesehen hatte, stolperte herein.

»Ist hier noch frei?«, erkundigte er sich schüchtern, wobei er hoffnungsvoll auf den leeren Platz neben Bellatrix blickte.

Diese hatte nur wieder ein neues Opfer in Peter gesichtet, sodass sie ihren Vetter vorübergehend in Ruhe ließ und stattdessen die Füße provozierend auf ihren Nebensitz legte. »Nö, alles besetzt«, grinste sie fies.

Die Slytherins – besonders Crabbe und Goyle – brachen in Gelächter aus, woraufhin Peter rot wie eine Tomate anlief und es vorzog, das Abteil schnell wieder zu verlassen.

Bellatrix grinste noch immer hämisch zur Abteiltür, durch welche Peter kleinlaut verschwunden war, und sah sehr selbstgefällig aus. Wenigstens ließ sie Sirius weiterhin in Ruhe.

»Hey«, wandte sich Rodolphus schließlich an Malfoy, »jetzt, wo du Schulsprecher bist, kannst du mit diesen kleinen Ratten ja machen was du willst, oder!«

»Ja«, erwiderte Lucius amüsiert, »ich hab auch schon ein paar Ideen…«

Doch bevor er diese preisgeben konnte, unterbrach ihn Bellatrix, die sich nun, da Peter nicht mehr im Abteil war, doch wieder ganz Sirius widmete: »Dann schick aber erst mal den raus!«

Bellatrix nickte abwertend in Sirius' Richtung, wobei sie ihre Nase auf eine Weise kraus zog, wie nur sie es konnte.

Auch Lucius sah ihn missbilligend an. »Du hast sie gehört. Raus!«

Erst wollte Sirius etwas entgegnen, entschied sich aber dafür es bleiben zu lassen, da er keine Lust darauf hatte, die ganze Fahrt über mit diesen Slytherins zu verbringen.

Folgsam erhob er sich und verließ das Abteil, wobei er sich fragte, ob es in diesem Zug überhaupt jemanden gab, der halbwegs vernünftig war.

Ein paar Türen weiter suchte Peter derzeit immer noch nach einem Sitzplatz.

Da Sirius aber lieber stehen würde, als sich mit diesem ein Abteil zu teilen, schlug er die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein, und lugte durch ein paar Türen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Erst ziemlich am Ende des Hogwarts-Express' entdeckte er ein Abteil, in welchem die vier kichernden Mädchen, die er vorhin auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen hatte, saßen.

Eine von ihnen, er glaubte, sie hieß Lily, winkte ihm hereinzukommen, doch Sirius schaute sie nur skeptisch an und ging weiter.

Ganz sicher würde er sich kein Abteil mit diesen albernen Mädchen teilen. Eher würde er zu Peter gehen, überlegte sich Sirius, als er eben bei der letzten Tür angelangte.

Er fragte sich, ob er diese überhaupt noch öffnen sollte, da erkannte er durch das Fenster, dass das Abteil nur von zwei Jungen besetzt wurde, die sich angeregt unterhielten.

Einer davon war James. Zu diesem verweichlichten James würde er natürlich auch nicht gehen, dachte Sirius, da kam ihm die Idee ihn einfach ein bisschen zu belauschen – er hatte sowieso keine Lust, die Gegenrichtung auch noch nach Plätzen abzuklappern. Also ließ er sich kurzerhand vor der Tür nieder.

»Was glaubst du denn, in welches Haus du kommst? Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme!«

Sirius erkannte James' Stimme, die etwas gedämpft durch die Abteiltür zu ihm drang. Er bildete sich ein, einen arroganten Unterton im Tonfall des Jungen herauszuhören, was nur zu gut zu dem Bild passte, das er bisher von ihm gewonnen hatte.

Die des anderen Jungen antwortete fröhlich: »Ich hoffe ich werde ein Ravenclaw. – Aber Hufflepuff wäre immer noch besser als Slytherin.«

Sirius gab dem Jungen innerlich Recht: Alles war besser als Slytherin, obwohl Hufflepuff auch nicht wirklich viel besser war.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde er ein klein wenig schwermütig, wusste er doch, dass er selbst ohne Zweifel in dieses Haus kommen würde. In das Haus der Schlangen, so wie jeder Black…

Über seine Gedanken hatte er ganz vergessen, dem Gespräch weiter zu folgen, weshalb er auch nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass die beiden Jungen längst nicht mehr sprachen.

So war Sirius jetzt ziemlich überrascht, als die Tür aufging. Da er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür gelehnt hatte, kippte er nun rücklings ins Abteil. Verdutzt sahen die Jungs ihn an, worauf einige Sekunden lang Stille herrschte.

Schnell rappelte Sirius sich auf und gab vor, sich den Staub von der Hose zu klopfen.

»Hallo!«, begrüßte James ihn sichtlich verwirrt.

»Ich geh dann jetzt mal, ich wollte sowieso nur schauen, wer noch so neu nach Hogwarts kommt.«

Der fremde Junge maß ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick.

»Mein Bruder hält mir weiter vorne im Zug einen Platz frei.« Unbeholfen deutete er in den Gang, worauf er ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand.

»Bin eingenickt, als ich grad das Abteil betreten wollte«, rechtfertigte sich Sirius ironisch und wollte sich an dem davoneilenden Jungen ein Beispiel nehmen und das Zugabteil auch schon wieder verlassen, da meinte James grinsend: »Versteh schon, wirst sicher mal 'n Hufflepuff. Die sollen doch alle ein bisschen schläfrig sein…«

Sirius' Hass auf diesen fremden Jungen wurde nach dessen Worten noch stärker, aber gerade als er auf ihn losgehen wollte, betrat ein weiterer Junge das Abteil.

Dieser war Sirius völlig unbekannt. Auch er trug bereits seinen Umhang, welcher ziemlich verschlissen wirkte, und sein hellbraunes Haar sah stumpf aus. Überhaupt sah er ziemlich elend aus, so als ob er gerade eine schwere Grippe hinter sich hatte.

»Ist hier noch frei?«, wollte er lächelnd wissen.

»Klar«, knirschte Sirius und fläzte sich auf einen Sitz gegenüber James, ohne den Fremden dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

»Ist hier ja anscheinend das Abteil der Übriggebliebenen«, fügte er hinzu, ehe er schließlich doch den Blick abwandte und demonstrativ gelangweilt aus dem Fenster sah.

Die Landschaft hatte sich schon verändert, obwohl sie erst einige Minuten unterwegs waren. London hatten sie hinter sich gelassen und fuhren jetzt an Wiesen und Feldern vorbei, auf denen Kühe weideten. Die Landschaft wirkte wegen des Wetters jedoch eher grau und trostlos.

Jetzt fehlte ja nur noch Peter, dachte sich Sirius, als dieser gerade seinen Kopf herein streckte. Sirius verdrehte die Augen und legte seine Füße quer über zwei Sitze.

»Ist nichts frei«, meinte er, bevor Peter überhaupt fragen konnte.

Der bis jetzt namenlose Junge, der neben James saß, rutschte noch etwas näher zu diesem, damit auch Peter noch Platz hatte, während Sirius sich über die ganze Bank ausstreckte.

Sirius wollte eben wieder aus dem Fenster sehen – jetzt sogar um einiges mieser gelaunt – da begann der fremde Junge: »Ich bin übrigens Remus Lupin. Und wie heißt ihr?«

Sirius deutete nacheinander auf die ihm bekannten Jungs. »James – Peter – und ich bin Sirius!«

Verdutzt glotzten James und Peter ihn an. »Woher weißt du…«, begann James, wurde jedoch von Sirius über den Mund gefahren: »Ich bin ein Seher!«

Ehrfürchtig starrte Peter Sirius an, während James genervt die Augen verdrehte.

»Was glaubt ihr denn, in welches Haus ihr kommt?«, versuchte Remus jetzt schnell abzulenken.

»Der da will nach Gryffindor…« Sirius wies abwertend auf James, danach nickte er in Peters Richtung, bevor er fortfuhr: »…Und ich schwör euch, dass der nach Hufflepuff kommt. – Ich für meinen Teil komme wohl nach Slytherin, wie meine ganze Familie!«

Ein Hauch Verachtung schwang in Sirius' Stimme mit, doch das schien keiner der anderen Jungen mitbekommen zu haben.

Mit jedem von seinen Worten schien Peters Bewunderung für Sirius zu wachsen. Er keuchte nur: »Meine Eltern sagen auch andauernd, dass ich wahrscheinlich nach Hufflepuff komm!«

»Ich fände Ravenclaw nicht schlecht…«, mischte sich Remus wieder ein.

Bevor er ein neues Gesprächsthema finden konnte, wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und Malfoy, jetzt in seinem Hogwarts-Umhang warf Sirius den Käfig mit dem krächzenden Oxbow zu. Rodolphus schob hinter Lucius auch Sirius' Koffer herein.

»Hier, dein Zeug nervt, Black«, schnarrte Lucius.

Sirius spürte, wie sich die Blicke der drei anderen im Abteil auf ihn geheftet hatten, nachdem Malfoy seinen Nachnamen genannt hatte, versuchte aber, dies nicht zu beachten.

Lucius unterdessen blickte sich im Abteil um und fügte dann verächtlich hinzu: »Was sind das denn hier für Ratten? – Deine neuen Freunde?«

»Halt's Maul, Malfoy«, erwiderte Sirius kalt.

Er war sich bewusst, dass James', Remus' und Peters Blicke nach wie vor auf ihn gerichtet waren, sah jedoch nicht zu ihnen auf, sondern fixierte stattdessen nur starr die Slytherins.

»Du solltest dich lieber in Acht nehmen, Black, schließlich ist Lucius jetzt Schulsprecher!« – Malfoy warf sich in die Brust und deutete wichtigtuerisch und völlig überflüssigerweise auf sein Abzeichen, das an einer gut sichtbaren Stelle an seinem Umhang glänzte.

»Und wenn er will, kann er dir das Leben ganz schön zur Hölle machen«, blaffte Rodolphus zurück.

»Wenn du's genau wissen willst, Malfoy«, bezog sich Sirius auf Lucius' Frage, »Ja, das sind ›meine neuen Freunde‹.«

Die Slytherins brachen in höhnisches Gelächter aus. »Du solltest lieber abwarten, ob die auch nach Slytherin kommen! Sind die überhaupt reinblütig?« Lucius musterte die drei Erstklässler mit einem prüfenden Blick, als könnte er damit herausfinden, ob sie Reinblüter waren.

»Denkst du, ich würde mich überhaupt im selben Abteil mit ihnen aufhalten, wenn sie's nicht wären?« In Sirius' Stimme hatte neben der Ironie auch eine Spur Verbitterung gelegen – es war ihm in Wirklichkeit gleichgültig, ob jemand reinblütig war oder nicht – doch er war sich fast sicher, dass niemand davon Notiz genommen hatte.

Zu seinem Glück, denn die Reinblütigkeit stand bei Slytherins in großen Ehren und Malfoy hätte es wohl als Verrat angesehen, wenn er wüsste, wie egal Sirius solche Nebensächlichkeiten waren. James schnaubte hörbar auf, doch bevor er noch etwas tun konnte, zogen die zwei Siebtklässler endlich wieder ab.

»_Black!_«, fragte James entrüstet und fassungslos zugleich.

Natürlich war jedem in der Zaubererwelt der Name Black ein Begriff… selbstverständlich für die dunkle Magie.

»Ja, und was bist du für ein Muttersöhnchen?«, knurrte Sirius, um darauf James nachzuäffen: »_Mum, darf ich diesen Besen haben? Kommt bestimmt gut, wenn ich mit einem eigenen Besen in Hogwarts ankomme!_«

Perplex blickten die anderen drei ihn an, bevor Remus wieder das Thema wechselte.

»Der Nachname spielt doch gar keine Rolle, oder?… Wie heißt ihr denn überhaupt weiter?« Remus sah sich fragend zu James und Peter um.

Jedoch entging Sirius nicht, dass sein Blick etwas bittend wirkte, wohl um den anderen zu bedeuten, das Thema ›Black‹ lieber unter die Sitzbank zu kehren.

»Pettigrew«, gab Peter sogleich mit seiner dünnen Stimme Auskunft, allerdings ließ er Sirius dabei nicht aus seinen vor Angst weit geöffneten Augen.

Anscheinend erwartete er von ihm, dass er jeden Moment jemanden grundlos angriff und mit einem schwarzen Fluch belegte.

James dagegen wollte schon wieder ansetzten, Sirius etwas an den Kopf zu werfen, begegnete aber Remus' bedeutungsvollem Blick und überlegte es sich anders.

Schmollend gab auch er seinen Nachnamen preis: »Potter. – Aber das ist keine so dunkle, schwarzmagische Zaubererfamilie, wie…«

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Remus wechselte abermals mit Blitzgeschwindigkeit in nur einem einzigen Atemzug das Thema: »Ich finde es echt schön, dass du uns schon als Freunde siehst!«

»Glaubst du etwa, das habe ich ernst gemeint? Nicht für alles Gold der Welt würde ich auch nur mit einem von euch Freaks befreundet sein wollen!«

Schließlich wusste Sirius, wann er unerwünscht war und dieser Potter wollte allem Anschein nach nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Nicht, dass es ihn gestört hätte. Er konnte sehr gut darauf verzichten!

»Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass wir überhaupt mit _dir_ befreundet sein wollten, _Black_!«, blaffte James sogleich zurück.

»Pass lieber auf, dass ich dir keinen verbotenen Fluch auf den Hals hetze!« Sirius' Hand war unwillkürlich zu seinem Zauberstab gehuscht, der in seiner Hosentasche steckte.

Obwohl er nicht wusste, wie, war er plötzlich auf den Beinen, bereit zum Angriff und mit einer kochenden Wut im Magen.

Natürlich konnte er gar keinen verbotenen Fluch und würde auch nie einen anwenden, aber das musste dieser Potter, der sowieso zu glauben schien, dass alle Blacks schwarze Magie bestens beherrschten, ja nicht unbedingt wissen!

»Versuch's doch!« Auch James war aufgesprungen und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Sirius, jeder Zeit bereit, ihn einzusetzen.

Peter sah nur baff von Sirius zu Remus, von Remus zu James und wieder zurück, als würde er eben ein besonders spannendes Quidditchspiel beobachten.

Remus schien nun auch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch James, der ebenfalls mit seinem Zauberstab Sirius taxierte, war diesmal schneller: »Was ist? Traust du dich nicht!«

Aus den haselnussbraunen Augen des anderen Jungen sprühte Sirius grenzenloser Zorn entgegen, der ihm nur zu deutlich sagte, dass James nicht log: Er hasste die dunklen Künste wirklich zutiefst. Noch immer hatten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf den jeweils anderen gerichtet.

»Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass du gegen einen _Black_ keine Chance hast«, griff Sirius sein Gegenüber an.

Einmal mehr bemerkte niemand, dass Sirius seinen Namen mit größter Verachtung aussprach. Es war zwar alles nur geblufft (schließlich war ›Abraxas‹ alles, was er an Flüchen kannte), aber anscheinend konnte er diesen Potter auf diese Weise wütend machen.

James schien das endgültig zur Weißglut zu treiben. Er warf seinen Zauberstab beiseite (Sirius vermutete stark, dass wohl auch er noch keinen anständigen Fluch kannte) und stürzte sich mit bloßen Händen auf Sirius.

Im nächsten Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge auf einmal: Peter schrie auf und Sirius hätte wohl James' Faust im Auge gehabt, wenn nicht Remus aufgesprungen wäre und ihn am T-Shirt gepackt hätte.

Gleichzeitig öffnete sich auch noch die Abteiltür und der Vertrauensschüler, den Sirius am Bahnsteig gesehen hatte, als er sich von seiner kleinen Schwester verabschiedet hatte, meinte: »Hallo Kinder, ich bin…«

Ob er ihnen seinen Namen mitteilen wollte, oder dass er Vertrauensschüler war, sollten sie nie erfahren.

Denn gerade in dem Augenblick erfasste der Fünftklässler die Lage: James, rot vor Wut, der von Remus nur mit Mühe gebändigt wurde, Sirius, der seinen Zauberstab bereithielt, um einen Fluch zu sprechen, den er sowieso nicht kannte, und zuletzt Peter, der das Geglotze abgebrochen hatte und nun sein Gesicht zitternd in den Händen vergraben hatte.

»Was soll das denn hier! Ein Muggelduell!«

Sirius, der sowieso nicht vorhatte, mehr Zeit mit diesen Freaks in einem Abteil zu verbringen, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, packte hastig Oxbows Käfig unter seinen rechten Arm, seinen Koffer mit der anderen Hand und schleppte beides auf die Abteiltür zu.

»Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen!« Damit rauschte er an dem Vertrauensschüler vorbei, stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür wieder auf und verließ das Abteil.

Es wurde schon langsam dunkel, als Sirius, jetzt ebenfalls in seinem Zaubererumhang und mit Süßigkeiten beladen, die er von einer alten Hexe gekauft hatte, die ihren Süßigkeitenwagen durch den Hogwarts-Express fuhr, durch den Korridor zu seinem eigenen Abteil wollte.

Plötzlich tauchte Malfoy wieder vor ihm auf, diesmal von Bellatrix begleitet.

Sirius wollte sich einfach an ihnen vorbei schieben, doch Lucius versperrte ihm den Weg und spöttelte: »Wo sind denn deine _neuen Freunde_?«

»_Baby Black_ und _Freunde_?«, wiederholte Bellatrix ungläubig, doch unverhohlen amüsiert.

Dann wandte sie sich an Sirius: »Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie, vergiss das nicht. _Du_ hast doch keine _Freunde_!«

Ohne seine Cousine zu beachten, begann Sirius kalt auf Malfoys Frage zu antworten (ohne richtig zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, aber Improvisation war schließlich alles!): »Wenn du's genau wissen willst, Malfoy…«, noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

»Hier.«

Überrascht drehte Sirius sich um und sah hinter sich im Gang James, Remus und Peter stehen. Remus hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während James ihn unverhohlen angesäuert betrachtete.

Anscheinend hatte er Sirius noch lange nicht vergeben, was er ihnen vorhin an den Kopf geworfen hatte – oder es behagte ihm einfach nicht, mit einem Black zu reden.

Es war unverkennbar, dass er von Remus hierzu überredet– oder wahrscheinlich eher gezwungen – worden war.

Peter stand neben den Zweien und gab sich Mühe, furchtlos auszusehen, wobei er allerdings hoffnungslos versagte. Seine Knie schlotterten beim Anblick der Vertrauensschülerin und des Schulsprechers, die ihnen jederzeit Strafarbeiten geben könnten, doch Lucius und Bellatrix brachen nur in ihr gewöhnliches, fieses Lachen aus, und schoben sich an den Vieren vorbei.

Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. Was bildeten sich diese Freaks eigentlich ein! Er hatte nicht um ihre Hilfe gebeten, mal abgesehen davon, dass er sie gar nicht nötig gehabt hatte. Und außerdem hatte er sie sowieso vom ersten Augenblick an abstoßend gefunden – und sie ihn doch schließlich auch!

»Was sollte das denn? Ich glaube, ich habe vorhin richtig gestellt, dass ihr _nicht_ meine Freunde seid!« Warum redete er überhaupt noch mit denen!

»Wir auch nicht deine, Black, aber falls du's nicht mitbekommen hast, die Slytherins haben dich gerade blöd angemacht, also wird man wohl etwas Dankbarkeit von dir erwarten können«, fuhr ihn James an, noch ehe Remus etwas sagen konnte.

»Und falls _du_ es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, Potter: Das war Bellatrix Black – meine Cousine!« Sirius hätte nie gedacht, dass er Bellatrix einmal als seine Verwandte bezeichnen würde, aber immerhin war das eine gute Methode, diesen Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew zu schocken.

Den Moment, in dem ihn alle abermals verdutzt anglotzten, nutzte Sirius, indem er die drei stehen ließ und sich in sein neues Abteil verdrückte, in dem schon ein anderer, schwarzhaariger Junge mit einer Hakennase saß, die er in das Buch ›_Dunkle Kräfte – Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_‹ gesteckt hatte.

Obwohl Sirius mittlerweile schon mehrere Stunden mit ihm im selben Abteil verbracht hatte, kannte er weder seinen Namen, noch den Klang seiner Stimme.

Die Schweigsamkeit des anderen war ihm mehr als sympathisch, denn er hatte absolut keine Lust, ein weiteres Mal an diesem ersten Tag nach seinem Namen gefragt zu werden – und die Reaktion ignorieren zu müssen, wenn der Andere erfuhr, dass er ein Black war.

In einem Stillschweigeabkommen waren sie sich wohl beide einig, lieber ihre Ruhe haben zu wollen.

Allerdings war das auch schon das Einzige an dem fremden Jungen, was Sirius gefiel. Allem Anschein nach war er ein ziemlicher Streber, wenn er schon auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts in ihrem Verteidigungsbuch las und außerdem hätten seine Haare eine Wäsche dringend nötig gehabt…

Gerade begann Sirius seine Schokofrösche zu verspeisen, als der Hogwarts-Express langsamer wurde.

Durch die Fenster konnte er sehen, dass es draußen in der Zwischenzeit noch finsterer geworden war, während sie es hier drinnen im Zug gemütlich warm und hell hatten. Dicke Wolken hatten sich vor den nunmehr sternlosen Himmel geschoben, als der Hogwarts-Express sein Tempo immer weiter verringerte.

Die Schatten der Nacht zogen wie Schlieren nebeliger Dünste am Zug vorbei. Schließlich kam der Zug ganz zum Stillstand. Draußen wurde die Dämmerung von den matten Lichtern des Bahnhofs erhellt.

Seufzend verstaute Sirius seine Süßigkeiten im Koffer, während auch der hakennasige Junge sein Buch endlich zuklappte, und schob sich mit der Masse der anderen Schüler nach draußen auf den Bahnsteig.

In all dem Chaos, dem Gedränge und Gequetsche blieb es Sirius wenigstens erspart, diesem Potter, sowie Lupin und Pettigrew noch mal zu begegnen!

Auf dem Bahnsteig bahnte sich ein enorm großer Mensch seinen Weg durch die Schüler, der andauernd rief: »Erstklässler zu mir! Erstklässler zu mir!«

Das Licht seiner Laterne erhellte sein bärtiges Gesicht und Sirius überlegte sich, dass er lieber mit Peter Freundschaft schließen würde, als mit diesem Monster mitzugehen.

Daher schloss er sich dem weitaus größeren Strom der Schüler an, die sich zu pferdelosen Kutschen durchdrängten.

Er bestieg eine Kutsche mit ein paar Drittklässlermädchen, die ihn komisch ansahen, aber nichts dazu sagten, sondern sich ungestört über die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden unterhielten, die erst ab der dritten Klasse erlaubt waren.

Sirius wusste, dass Hogsmeade ein Dorf war, in dem ausschließlich Zauberer und Hexen lebten; jedoch hatte er nicht geahnt, wie viele Geschäfte es dort geben musste, wenn er der schwärmenden Unterhaltung der Mädchen Glauben schenken durfte.

Sobald sich die Kutschen selbstständig in Bewegung setzten und der Regen einsetzte, der schon den ganzen Tag über in der Luft gehangen hatte, war Sirius heilfroh, nicht mit den anderen Neuankömmlingen über den See fahren zu müssen, was, wie er ebenfalls aus dem Gespräch der Drittklässler erfuhr, das Ritual für die Neuen war.

So fuhren sie stattdessen gemütlich dem Schloss entgegen, bis sie endlich vor den Steinstufen zum Eingang hielten.

Beeindruckt kletterte Sirius hinter den Drittklässlern aus der Kutsche und er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, anerkennend durch die Zähne zu pfeifen. Dieses Schloss hatte eindeutig Stil!

Es schien immense Ausmaße zu haben, sodass er seine ganze Pracht gar nicht auf einen Blick erfassen konnte. Eine Welle von Emotionen überflutete ihn. Ein Glücksgefühl, das er noch nie in seinem Leben verspürt hatte.

Er war seine Familie ein ganzes, herrliches Jahr lang los und hatte keinerlei Bindungen an irgendwelche Freaks. Wenn er es nur gewollt hätte, da war er sich in diesem Augenblick sicher, dann hätte er nur die Arme ausbreiten müssen und er wäre abgehoben.

Es gab nur ihn und dieses Schloss, das sich gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel abhob und hoch, fast majestätisch vor ihm aufragte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sirius begriffen hatte, was er in dem Moment fühlte: Denn wie er so dastand, vor dem Schloss, das zumindest für ein Jahr sein neues Zuhause sein würde, spürte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Freiheit.

tbc...


	3. Der völlig ratlose Hut

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Drittes Kapitel**

**Der völlig ratlose Hut**

* * *

Beinahe hätte Sirius, der ganz und gar in seinen Gedanken versunken war und einfach nur seine neue Freiheit in vollen Zügen genoss, vergessen, den anderen Schülern nach drinnen zu folgen.

Das hätte verheerende Folgen haben können, da er sich in diesem Schloss überhaupt nicht auskannte. Er hätte sich somit wohl gleich schon in der riesigen Eingangshalle verlaufen, deren steinerne Mauern von Fackeln erleuchtet wurden.

Die übrigen Schüler schienen allerdings keinerlei Probleme zu haben, sich dort zurechtzufinden. Sirius war der einzige Erstklässler unter einer Menge älterer Schüler, die allesamt schon ein oder mehrere Jahre auf Hogwarts verbracht hatten. Sie durchquerten sogleich zielstrebig die Eingangshalle und steuerten geschlossen auf die Große Halle zu.

Mit einem Blick nach oben zur Decke, stellte Sirius fest, dass die Decke anscheinend so verzaubert war, dass sie das Wetter draußen imitierte; jedenfalls zogen dicke Wolken an ihr entlang und der »Himmel« hatte eine dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Farbe angenommen.

Unter dem Himmel war die Große Halle von unzähligen Kerzen erleuchtet, welche hoch über den Köpfen der hereinströmenden Schüler in der Luft schwebten. Hier und da tat sich ein Geist durch seinen silbernen Schimmer aus der Schülerschar hervor, weil sich dessen seltsam durchsichtiges Weiß gegen den finsteren Nachthimmel abhob.

Einen Atemzug lang spielte Sirius mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach irgendwo dazuzusetzen, aber dann stellte er sich doch mit verschränkten Armen neben die Tür, wo er auf die anderen Erstklässler wartete, die vermutlich noch durch den Regen schipperten.

Alle anderen Schüler verteilten sich unterdessen auf die vier Tische und als das Gemurmel allmählich abflaute, erhob sich am Lehrertisch ein Mann mit langem, weißem Haar und Bart und einer halbmondförmigen Brille, die auf seiner überaus krummen Nase saß.

Das musste Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter sein. Er wartete, bis auch noch die letzten Schüler, die von ihren Ferien erzählten, verstummt waren, um mit seiner Rede zu beginnen, deren Inhalt sich über die Jahre hinweg kaum geändert hatte und es auch nicht mehr tun würde.

»Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, meine Lieben.«

Sein Blick schweifte über die ungeduldige und hungrige Schülerschar und blieb für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an Sirius hängen.

»Professor McGonagall wird jetzt die Erstklässler zur Auswahlzeremonie hereinführen.«

Der Augenblick war verstrichen und gleich darauf war sich Sirius nicht mal mehr sicher, ob Dumbledore ihn tatsächlich bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich das nur eingebildet, da sein Unterbewusstsein sich doch ein klein wenig schuldig fühlte, weil er nicht bei den anderen Neuankömmlingen geblieben war.

Nachdem Albus Dumbledore mit seiner kleinen Ansprache fertig war, lächelte der Schulleiter augenzwinkernd in die Runde und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder.

Sogleich öffneten sich die zwei großen Torflügel abermals und eine streng aussehende Lehrerin mit Dutt und viereckiger Brille führte eine lange Schlange Erstklässler herein, die sich teils verunsichert, teils staunend umsahen.

Unauffällig reihte sich Sirius am Ende der patschnassen Schüler ein. Draußen musste sich der Regen noch verstärkt haben, denn sie waren ausnahmslos bis auf die Knochen durchweicht!

»Wo warst du denn bloß? Professor McGonagall hat dich schon vermisst«, zischte Remus ihm zu, während er die verzauberte Decke begutachtete, an der sich graue Wolken entlang schoben.

»Was geht dich das denn an?«, gab Sirius unfreundlich zurück.

Er stellte fest, dass James, Remus und Peter nun nicht mehr wie Kletten aneinander klebten. Im Zug hatte er schon gedacht, dass die drei gar nicht mehr voneinander loskommen würden.

Soeben hatten sie die Tafel, an der die Lehrer saßen, erreicht und Professor McGonagall – Sirius hatte sie im Geiste schon ›Die Schreckschraube‹ getauft – stellte einen dreibeinigen Hocker, gut sichtbar für alle, vor dem Lehrertisch auf.

Darauf lag ein schäbiger, alter Hut, der zwar schon mehrmals geflickt worden war, aber dennoch sehr zerrissen aussah. Also hatte Malfoy doch nicht gelogen, als er meinte, ein Hut würde bei der Auswahl eine gewisse Rolle spielen.

Gegen seinen Willen neugierig betrachtete Sirius den alten Zaubererhut und wartete, genau wie alle anderen, gespannt ab, was geschehen würde. Wie konnte ein Hut – noch dazu ein so hässlicher, heruntergekommener, alter – eine solche Entscheidung treffen? Und vor allem wie sollte er das anstellen? War er vielleicht irgendwie verzaubert?

Wie um auf diese Frage zu antworten, öffnete sich nun ein Riss im Hut und überraschenderweise begann er mit einem Singsang, dem alle Schüler gebannt lauschten:

»Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw,

stellen hier meine Aufgaben dar.

Es stehen zur Auswahl mir

dieser Häuser vier.

Auf die muss ich euch verteilen,

wie es mir die Gründer einst als Pflicht erteilten…«

Was der Sprechende Hut von der Gründung Hogwarts', den verschiedenen Häusern und seiner Aufgabe erzählte, kümmerte Sirius herzlich wenig und so bekam er von diesem albernen Lied nicht mehr viel mit, denn er musterte stattdessen lieber gelangweilt den Lehrertisch.

Sein Blick schweifte über die mehr oder weniger passiven Gesichtsausdrücke der Lehrer und blieb schließlich an Dumbledore hängen.

Während er ihn abschätzend musterte (»Hm, wie viele Dummheiten lässt er mir wohl durchgehen?«), sah Dumbledore ihn plötzlich an.

Diesmal bestand kein Zweifel, dass die stechend blauen Augen auf ihn fixiert waren. Auf dem Gesicht des Direktors lag ein ebenso abschätzender Ausdruck (Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich eben, wie viele Dummheiten Sirius wohl machen würde).

Sirius rümpfte die Nase (»Nicht viele.«), Dumbledore tat es ihm gleich (Was Sirius zeigte, dass er verstanden hatte, wie viele Dummheiten er anstellen würde).

Der Junge runzelte die Stirn (»Ob ich ihn noch umerziehen kann?«), Dumbledore tat das ebenfalls (Vielleicht fragte er sich, ob er ihn noch erziehen konnte).

Schließlich wandte sich Sirius uninteressiert ab (»Nein. Viel zu altmodisch dafür«), in derselben Sekunde, in der Dumbledore ebenso seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Hut widmete (Nein.).

In dem Moment brach ein Beifall unter den Schülern und Lehrern aus, der Sirius sagte, dass der Fetzen von einem Hut wohl sein dämliches Lied endlich beendet hatte. Und in der Tat, der Sprechende Hut lag nun wieder völlig reglos auf dem dreibeinigen Hocker, als hätte er nie gesprochen.

Als Sirius schließlich doch in den Applaus mit einstimmte, klatschten nur noch wenige in der Großen Halle. Teilnahmslos erhob er seinen Blick erneut zum Lehrertisch, doch Dumbledore hatte sich nun der Auswahlzeremonie zugewandt, die gerade begonnen hatte, und auch die anderen Lehrer nahmen keinen Blickkontakt mit ihm auf.

Wieder klatschten einige Schüler, diesmal – wie Sirius feststellte – nur die des mittleren Tisches und Sirius hörte, wie die Schreckschraube im nächsten Augenblick seinen Namen von einer Pergamentrolle vorlas: »Black, Sirius.«

Sirius nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie einige Schüler sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen, sodass er sich zum Slytherin-Tisch umdrehte, wo schon seine Cousinen Bellatrix und Narzissa saßen. Sicherlich dachten alle Schüler und vermutlich auch Lehrer, dass er, als Black, in wenigen Sekunden ebenfalls mit an jenem verhassten Tisch sitzen würden.

Etwas unsicher trat er vor, da er eigentlich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte. Schließlich hatte er die Anweisungen nicht mitbekommen, die der Hut oder die Schreckschraube oder wer auch immer den andern wahrscheinlich gegeben haben muss.

Das Mädchen, das vor ihm auf dem Hocker gesessen hatte, drückte ihm den Hut in die Hand, bevor sie glücklich zum Ravenclaw-Tisch eilte, wo sie freudig in Empfang genommen wurde.

Sirius ließ sich auf den Hocker nieder und glotzte in die Menge; alle Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet. Als er seinen Blick so über die erwartungsvollen Gesichter schweifen ließ, fiel ihm in der ersten Reihe am rechten Tisch ein Junge auf, der ständig eine seltsame Bewegung machte, als würde er sich etwas über den Kopf stülpen. Sirius erkannte in ihm den Vertrauensschüler, mit dem er schon im Zug beinahe aneinander geraten wäre.

Plötzlich ging Sirius ein Licht auf: Er sollte sich den Hut auf den Kopf setzen! Allmählich kam ihm das alles sehr merkwürdig, um nicht zu sagen lächerlich vor. Wozu sollte er so einen alten Lumpen aufsetzen! Aber trotz allem tat er dem Vertrauensschüler den Gefallen und befolgte seinen Rat.

Der Hut rutschte ihm, sobald er auf dem Kopf saß, sogleich bis über die Augen, verdeckte ihm somit gänzlich die Sicht und alles wurde schwarz um ihn herum.

Jäh vernahm er überraschend eine leise Stimme in seinem Ohr: »Hmmm, das ist schwer… Du hast die Begabung für alle vier Häuser…«

Sirius traute seinen Ohren nicht ganz. Wollte dieser Hut ihn auf den Arm nehmen? Selbstverständlich würde er nach Slytherin geschickt werden! Dennoch fuhr er ihn vorsichtshalber laut an: »Wehe, du steckst mich nach Hufflepuff!«

Er hörte von außen gedämpftes Gelächter, doch das war ihm egal. Würde dieser Fetzen ihn tatsächlich nach Hufflepuff schicken, so würde er den nächsten Zug nach Hause nehmen! – Allerdings war das unmöglich! Der Hut wollte ihn einfach nur etwas zappeln lassen, bevor er ihn nach Slytherin schicken würde!

Das Gelächter draußen erstarb allmählich und die leise Stimme fuhr etwas pikiert fort: »Es reicht schon, wenn du dir deine Antworten denkst, ich kann all deine Gedanken in deinem Kopf lesen. – Hmm, damit haben wir noch immer drei Häuser übrig. Es ist wirklich sehr schwer bei dir… du bist schlau und mutig ja – aber etwas Macht würde dir auch nicht schlecht stehen… Slytherin wäre dafür sehr geeignet…«

›Könntest du dich vielleicht mal entscheiden?‹, dachte Sirius genervt.

Langsam wurde es draußen in der Halle unruhig und Sirius hatte keine Lust, länger als unbedingt notwendig vor allen anderen im Saal auf diesem Stuhl zu sitzen, wie auf einem Präsentierteller, nur weil der Hut ein Spielchen mit ihm treiben wollte. Als ob der nicht sofort gewusst hätte, dass Sirius als ein Black – eine der ältesten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien – nach Slytherin gehörte!

»Aber wie soll ich dich in eines der Häuser einteilen, wenn du für alle die Begabung hast?«, fragte sich der Hut.

›Zähl doch einfach aus‹, dachte sich Sirius.

»Nun gut… sag eine Zahl zwischen eins und drei…«, flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Ohr.

›Sieben‹, antwortete Sirius sarkastisch in Gedanken.

»Dann also… GRYFFINDOR!«

Gryffindor? Erst nach ein paar Sekunden war das Wort zu ihm durchgedrungen. Aber das konnte nicht sein! Hatte der Hut wirklich ›Gryffindor‹ in die Große Halle geschrien? Dieser dämliche Hut hatte doch wahrhaftig ausgezählt!

Allmählich wurde Sirius gewahr, dass er noch immer auf dem Stuhl saß, den Hut weit über den Kopf gezogen, vor sich nichts als Schwärze und so nahm er sich den Hut endlich hastig ab.

Doch diesmal blieb es stumm in der Großen Halle. Niemand klatschte, so wie beim Mädchen zuvor, das vor ihm nach Ravenclaw gekommen war, und so wusste Sirius auch nicht sofort, zu welchem Tisch er hingehen sollte. Also blieb er einfach vor dem Hocker stehen und wartete weitere Anweisungen ab.

Ein paar Sekunden lang war es unheimlich still und das bei der riesigen Anzahl Schüler in nur einem, wenn auch sehr großen Raum.

Dann fingen die Schüler – besonders die am Slytherin-Tisch – an zu tuscheln. Sirius sah durch das Meer aus Köpfen Bellas vorwurfsvollen Blick und Malfoys höhnisches Grinsen.

Noch bevor der Lautstärkepegel wieder zu stark anhob, meinte ein streng aussehender Geist vom Slytherin-Tisch, der perlweiß schimmerte und der über und über mit silbrigem Blut bespritzt war, laut und mit einer Stimme, die einem das Herz stocken ließ: »Gryffindor? – Er ist nicht in Slytherin, der kleine Black!«

Langsam schienen auch die Lehrer ihre Fassung wieder gefunden zu haben, denn mehrere reagierten zur selben Zeit. Ein hoch gewachsener Mann rief Sirius vom Lehrertisch durch die zunehmende Lautstärke der empörten Rufe zu, dass der Gryffindor-Tisch der ganz Linke sei; McGonagall las laut den nächsten Namen auf ihrer Liste vor, als wäre nichts geschehen und Dumbledore selbst hatte sich wieder erhoben und antwortete dem Geist ruhig: »…Offensichtlich…«

– Urplötzlich kehrte gespannte Stille ein. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er vielleicht einfach zum linken Tisch hinüber gehen sollte, so wie ihm der Lehrer geraten hatte, oder ob er erzählen sollte, dass der Hut nur gelost hatte, oder ob er lieber zum Slytherin-Tisch gehen sollte…

Außerdem war er sich unschlüssig, ob es ein gutes Zeichen, war, wenn sich der Schulleiter persönlich einmischte… Er hoffte doch, dass kein Missverständnis vorlag. Obwohl er eigentlich nur darum beten konnte, schließlich würden seine Eltern durchdrehen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er nicht in Slytherin war. Er war sowieso schon die Schande der Familie, da brauchte er nicht auch noch das!

»– Offensichtlich hat der Sprechende Hut beschlossen ihn nach Gryffindor zu schicken, also wird er seine Gründe dafür gehabt haben, es sei denn, jemand will seine Autorität des Sprechenden Huts in Frage stellen.«

Dumbledore nickte Sirius zu, sich an seinen Tisch zu begeben, doch dieser blieb stocksteif stehen, denn obwohl der Schulleiter in einem bestimmten Tonfall gesprochen hatte, der die Diskussion abschließen sollte, erhob das Gespenst abermals die krächzende Stimme:

»Bei allem Respekt gegenüber dem _Sprechenden Hut_… das muss ein Irrtum sein. Der Hut hat einen Fehler gemacht!«

Nun mischte sich auch die Schreckschraube mit ein: »Seien Sie nicht albern, der Hut macht nie einen Fehler!« Sie legte Sirius von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt nach vorne, damit er sich endlich an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzte.

»Er muss den Hut noch mal aufsetzen, das ist doch klar wie Veritaserum«, rief einer der Slytherins rein, doch da Professor McGonagall den Druck auf Sirius' Schulter verstärkte, setzte dieser sich schließlich in Bewegung zum Gryffindor-Tisch und Professor McGonagall verlas weiter die Namen von der Schülerliste, jegliche Aufregung unter den Schülern ignorierend.

… Und er hatte in seinem Koffer den Schal und Umhang in den Farben Slytherins, toll! Sirius ließ sich gegenüber dem Schüler nieder, der ihm wild gestikuliert hatte und den er schon als ›übereifrigen Vertrauensschüler‹, kurz ›ÜV‹ (was zudem auch ›überflüssiger Versager‹ heißen konnte), abgestempelt hatte.

»Sag mal, wieso hat das denn bei dir so lange gedauert, bis du verstanden hast, dass du den Hut aufsetzen musst?«, fragte ihn sein Gegenüber jetzt, zweifellos um ein möglichst belangloses Thema zu finden, das nichts mit dem eben vorgefallenen zu tun hatte.

Sirius musste sich insgeheim eingestehen, dass er auch nie erwartet hatte, in ein anderes Haus als Slytherin zu kommen, weshalb er die Reaktion der anderen Schüler vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig verstehen konnte. Wie James dachten sie natürlich alle, dass er als vermeintlicher Schwarzmagier auch logischerweise nur in das Haus der schwarzen Magier kommen würde…

Er bemühte sich mit fester Stimme zu sprechen, dennoch zitterte diese ein wenig, als er dem Vertrauensschüler antwortete: »Na, denkst du, ich hör dem alten Fetzen zu?«

Teilnahmslos wandte sich Sirius wieder der Auswahlzeremonie zu, die bereits zum Buchstaben ›E‹ fortgeschritten war. Er hörte nur noch, wie der Hut »SLYTHERIN« rief und anschließend, noch während der Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle in Beifallsströme ausbrach, ein Mädchen namens »Evans, Lily« aufgerufen wurde. Sirius verdrehte die Augen und hoffte nur inständig, dass sie nicht nach Gryffindor käme.

»GRYFFINDOR«, schrie da der Hut und Sirius war schon in Versuchung wieder nach vorne zu stapfen und seine Meinung noch mal zu ändern, doch schon war der nächste Junge auf dem Stuhl.

Sirius hörte nicht weiter zu, doch musste er sich dabei ertappen, wie er aufhorchte, als Remus' Name fiel. Der Junge in den schäbigen Kleidern nahm auf dem Hocker Platz und ließ sich den Hut auf den Kopf fallen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Hut abermals »GRYFFINDOR« rief.

Lächelnd trat Remus unter dem Applaus der Gryffindors auf Sirius zu und sagte, als er sich neben ihn setzte freundlich: »Doch nicht Slytherin, was?«

»Doch nicht Ravenclaw, was?«, entgegnete Sirius schnippisch, der im Grunde genommen überhaupt keine Lust hatte, sich mit diesem heruntergekommenen Lupin abzugeben.

Inzwischen waren sie bei ›P‹ angelangt und »Pettigrew, Peter« setzte sich auf den Hocker. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass der nach Hufflepuff kommen würde.

Umso mehr war Sirius negativ überrascht, als Peter ebenfalls nach einem Gryffindor-Ruf stolz auf sie zu marschierte. Schnell belegte Sirius den freien Platz neben sich, sodass Peter sich an das andere Ende des Tisches setzten musste.

In Sirius' Augen war es fast noch unglaublicher, dass Peter nicht in Hufflepuff war, als die Tatsache, dass er selbst nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war.

Nach Peter kam gleich »Potter, James«, der ebenfalls nach einem GRYFFINDOR-Schrei entlassen wurde. Na klasse, jetzt war er auch noch mit _dem_ in einem Haus!

Sirius machte keine Anstalten, seine Beine von seinem Nachbarstuhl zu nehmen, als James auf ihn zukam, aber dieser schubste Sirius' Füße nur runter und setzte sich neben ihn, da fast alle anderen Plätze schon belegt waren.

Daraufhin wurden noch »Rosier, Evan« und »Snape, Severus«, der Junge mit der Hakennase, mit dem Sirius sich am Ende ein Abteil geteilt hatte, zu Slytherins gemacht und ein paar Mädchen, deren Namen Sirius nicht mitbekam, wurden auf Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw verteilt.

James, der Sirius gar nicht beachtete, unterhielt sich eben angeregt mit einem anderen neuen Gryffindor-Jungen, während Remus sich beim übereifrigen Vertrauensschüler erkundigte, was man im ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts so alles lernte, als sich Dumbledore endlich wieder erhob.

»Bevor wir unser Fest beginnen noch ein paar wichtige Ansagen: Ich fasse mich kurz: Kein Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes auf den Schlossgründen, kein Zaubern auf den Gängen zwischen den Stunden, kein Herumschleichen nach acht Uhr.

Sirius kam es die ganze Zeit so vor, als wäre Dumbledores Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet gewesen.

»Für die älteren Schüler gilt dieselbe Regelung, natürlich mit neun Uhr. Die weiteren Schulregeln können beim Hausmeister…«

Sirius stierte hungrig auf seinen leeren Teller. Was Dumbledore über Schulregeln zu sagen hatte, ging ihn nun wirklich nichts an! Er hatte Heißhunger; er wollte einfach nur noch essen! Doch auf dem ganzen Tisch standen weder Schüsseln, noch sonstige Dinge, die auf Speisen hinwiesen. Allein die leeren goldenen Teller und Kelche standen bereit, als warteten auch sie darauf, dass das Festessen endlich begann.

»…Guten Appetit!«

Augenblicklich schreckte Sirius wieder aus seinen Grübeleien hoch. Das Essen, das auf einmal wie von selbst auf den goldenen Tellern erschien, verdrängte sämtliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, ob sie sich nun um Schulregeln drehten oder um Slytherin.

Er füllte seinen Teller mindestens dreimal nach, wobei er Potter ebenso gründlich ignorierte, wie der ihn, bis die Teller leer wurden und der Schulleiter sie in ihre Schlafsäle schickte.

Sirius wollte sich eben schwerfällig zum ÜV begeben, der nach allen Erstklässlern rief, da höhnte eine ölige Stimme hinter ihm: »Gryffindor? – Du bist dir auch für nichts zu schade, Black!«

Genervt drehte sich Sirius zu Malfoy um, der ihn, von seiner üblichen Gang umrundet, herablassend musterte.

»Diesen Verrat wirst du noch bereuen, Baby Black«, zischte auch Bellatrix, doch Sirius war klar, dass sie hier in dem Tumult der aufbrechenden Schülerschar direkt vor den Nasen der Lehrer nichts ausrichten konnten und so spottete er:

»Weißt du, _das_ war ja mal 'ne Drohung, davon hab ich jetzt richtig Angst bekommen, Cousinchen«, bevor er sie stehen ließ, um sich dem Pulk der Gryffindors anzuschließen, die vom ÜV angewiesen wurden ihm quer durch das Treppenhaus zu folgen.

In der Mitte der dritten Treppe meinte der ÜV warnend: »Passt auf, das hier ist eine Trickstufe!«

Alle Schüler sprangen darüber. Als Sirius, der ganz hinten lief, die Trickstufe erreichte und hinüber sprang, ignorierte er dabei einfach kalt den feststeckenden Peter.

»Hilfe! Helft mir hier raus«, zeterte dieser unterdessen.

Von den Gryffindors drehten sich einige um, doch nur Remus fasste sich ein Herz, um seinem Mitschüler zu helfen. Er eilte zurück und packte den tollpatschigen Jungen an einem Arm.

Dieser steckte allerdings zu tief in der Stufe fest, weshalb Remus rief: »He, Sirius, kannst du mir hier mal helfen?«

Seufzend wandte sich Sirius um und zeigte ihm den Vogel. Derzeit hatte James ebenfalls bemerkt, dass die drei zurückgeblieben waren und rief zu ihnen hinunter: »Wo bleibt ihr denn? Ihr verpasst den Anschluss!«

»Kannst _du_ mir nicht wenigstens helfen, Peter hier raus zu ziehen?«, fragte Remus zurück.

Verärgert stapfte James die Treppen wieder hinab. Im Vorbeigehen rempelte er Sirius an, der schulterzuckend den übrigen Gryffindors folgte.

Als er schon fast am Ende der Treppe angekommen war, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten, die drei aufzuziehen, indem er James nachäffte: »Hey, Leute, ihr verpasst den Anschluss!«

Doch das war eindeutig zuviel für James. Noch bevor Remus ihn diesmal zurückhalten konnte, stürzte er die Treppe hoch auf Sirius zu, der die Flucht ergriff. Ohne auf den Weg oder die anderen Gryffindors zu achten, rannte er einige verworrene Gänge entlang, bis er in einer Sackgasse atemlos stehen bleiben musste.

Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, war ihm James schon an die Gurgel gesprungen und schüttelte ihn wie wild.

»Hee…«, röchelte Sirius heiser, »Warte mal…«

»Warum sollte ich?«, zischte James, ließ aber dennoch bebend vor Zorn von Sirius ab. »Frag mich, warum du überhaupt in Gryffindor bist, Black! Das sieht ja jeder Squib, dass du nach Slytherin gehörst, so schwarzmagisch und freundschaftsunfähig wie du bist…«

Sirius zuckte nur die Schultern und machte sich lässig und ohne Antwort in die Gegenrichtung auf. Wenn jemand so engstirnig war, konnte er ihm auch nicht helfen! Er würde jetzt die anderen suchen – was Potter machte, ging ihn nichts an!

»Moment mal! Du hast uns beide doch hier her geführt. Also holst du uns hier auch wieder raus!« rief James ihm zornig nach und eilte an seine Seite. Sie liefen wortlos nebeneinander her. Im Geiste verdrehte Sirius die Augen, da er nun schon wieder so ein unliebsames Anhängsel hatte – und dann auch noch diesen nervigen Potter! So viel zu seiner neu gewonnenen Freiheit!

»Waren wir hier nicht schon mal?«, drangen James' verächtliche Worte zu ihm durch.

»Wenn es dir nicht passt, wo ich hingehe, dann lauf doch woanders hin«, rechtfertigte Sirius sich schroff. Schließlich hatte er ihn nicht gebeten, ihn zu begleiten!

»Das war ja alles ganz allein deine Schuld«, schnauzte der andere Junge ihn an.

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und sahen einen Pulk von Erstklässlern, die sich durch ein Porträtloch quetschten. Erleichtert wollten sie sich ihnen anschließen, doch da sagte ein Vertrauensschüler, der dabei stand und der unglücklicherweise nicht der ÜV war: »Ihr gehört aber nicht zu uns. Oder seid ihr Hufflepuffs?«

Synchron schüttelten Sirius und James den Kopf.

»Na gut, aber – bist du nicht der kleine Black, der vorhin für die ganze Aufregung verantwortlich war?«, fügte der Vertrauensschüler mit neugierigem Blick auf Sirius hinzu.

»Nein«, log Sirius schnell, »da verwechselst du mich!«

»Muss wohl so sein, denn Black hatte ja gar keinen Zwillingsbruder«, sein Blick glitt von Sirius zu James, dann wieder zurück. »Aber ich dachte, es gibt dieses Jahr nur ein Zwillingspaar unter den Neuen, muss mich wohl doch geirrt haben«, grübelte der Vertrauensschüler weiter, wobei er sich nachdenklich am Kopf kratzte.

»Äh… wieso?«, hakte James irritiert nach.

»Na ja, ihr seid doch Zwillinge, oder?«

Keiner der beiden sagte etwas zu dieser Anschuldigung. Stattdessen glotzten sie ihn nur baff an.

»Na, ihr seht jedenfalls so aus«, setzte der Fünftklässler mit gerunzelter Stirn angesichts der Schweigsamkeit der beiden Jungen hinzu.

Bevor Sirius seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte, um ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen – abgesehen davon, dass er ja noch gar keinen konnte, aber um der Geste willen hätte er es getan –, fragte der Hufflepuff: »Wo müsst ihr denn dann hin, Jungs?«

»Gryffindor«, meinte James mit trockener Kehle. Nun erging sich der Vertrauensschüler zehn Minuten lang in der Wegbeschreibung nach Gryffindor: »…bis ihr vor dem Porträt von einer fetten Dame steht. Da müsst ihr dann durch. – Und beeilt euch!«

Der letzte Satz schreckte Sirius wieder aus seinen Gedanken, die sich hauptsächlich um die absurde Äußerung drehten, dass er und James Brüder sein könnten. Auch nur der Gedanke gehörte schon bestraft! – Gut, sie hatten beide schwarze Haare und waren auch ungefähr gleich groß, aber Sirius' Haare standen nicht wirr in alle Richtungen ab, als käme er gerade erst aus dem Bett, so wie sie es bei diesem Potter taten!

Der Hufflepuff verschwand ebenfalls durch das Loch in der Wand und James ging zielstrebig voraus. Sirius folgte ihm in der Hoffnung, dass er mehr von der Wegbeschreibung mitbekommen hatte. Doch schon an der nächsten Kreuzung blieb James abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu Sirius um. »Und jetzt?«, wollte er harsch wissen.

»Ich denk, du hast aufgepasst! Du hast so interessiert gewirkt«, verteidigte sich Sirius.

Sie stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, als ihnen klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Sirius besah sich die Korridore, die um sie herum verliefen. »Okay, Potter, sag 'ne Zahl zwischen eins und drei«, verlangte er.

Trotzig antwortete James: »Neun!«

Sirius deutete auf den linken Gang und beschloss: »Den nehmen wir!« Er ging forschen Schrittes voran, woraufhin ihm James etwas widerwillig folgte.

Zu seiner Verblüffung standen sie, nachdem Sirius willkürlich noch ein paar weitere Abzweigungen gewählt hatte, plötzlich tatsächlich vor dem Porträt einer fetten Dame, die in ein rosa Abendkleid gezwängt war.

Doch zu ihrem Bedauern forderte die fette Dame noch bevor sie sich freuen konnten, endlich den Gryffindor-Turm gefunden zu haben, resolut: »Passwort?«

Die Jungs sahen sich baff an. »Gryffindor-Turm?«, versuchte es James.

Streng blickte das Porträt auf die beiden hinab: »Wenn ihr keine Ahnung habt, geht lieber in euren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum!«

»Aber das hier ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum«, versuchte Sirius zu erklären.

»Kein Passwort, kein Einlass!« Damit drehte sich die fette Dame desinteressiert weg.

Wütend zückte Sirius seinen Zauberstab und war schon drauf und dran den einzigen Zauberspruch, den er kannte zu sagen, als sich von hinten Schritte näherten. Sie drehten sich um und sahen ein Mädchen auf sich zukommen, das mindestens schon in der vierten Klasse sein musste.

»Äh…«, begann James, doch das Mädchen ging einfach zwischen ihnen durch und sagte: »Cosmos leonis!«

Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und die Jungs beeilten sich, dem Mädchen zu folgen. Sie betraten einen runden Raum, in dem nur noch einige ältere Schüler in Ohrensesseln vor dem Kamin saßen.

Staunend sahen sie sich um, als schon der ÜV aufsprang und donnerte: »Wo kommt ihr denn jetzt noch her? Ich habe bereits einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt. Eure Freunde haben sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Mittlerweile müssten sie in ihrem Schlafsaal eingeschlafen sein, aber – Moment mal, ihr beide wolltet euch doch schon im Hogwarts-Express duellieren, oder? Ihr habt doch wohl nichts angestellt…«

Sirius sah James missmutig an. Er war noch nicht mal einen Tag hier und schon in der halben Schule bekannt, wofür er Potter die Schuld gab.

»Wenn du uns jetzt noch zeigen würdest, wo wir hin müssen?«, blaffte Sirius den ÜV an.

Entgeistert sah der Vertrauensschüler ihn eine Sekunde an, bevor er wortlos auf die Wendeltreppe zu ihrer Rechten deutete.

Schweigend marschierten sie diese empor, bis sie ganz oben im Turm vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift ›Erstklässler‹ standen. Sie schlichen in den dahinter liegenden Schlafsaal und erblickten nur noch zwei leere Betten, vor denen jeweils ihre Koffer standen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort warf sich James in seinen Sachen aufs Bett und schaffte es gerade noch den tiefroten, samtenen Vorhang seines Himmelbettes zuzuziehen. Schon einige Sekunden später kam von ihm ein leises Schnarchen.

Kopfschüttelnd begann Sirius seinen Koffer auszupacken, da er noch nicht im Geringsten müde war.

Allerdings verharrte er, als er das Denkarium fand. Vorsichtig stellte er es auf sein Nachttischchen und zückte einmal mehr seinen Zauberstab, um ein paar Gedanken hinzuzufügen, so wie er es daheim schon einige Male getan hatte. Unter anderem die Auswahlzeremonie, als der Hut sich nicht entscheiden konnte, wie die ganze Halle durcheinander geschrien hatte und schließlich Bellas und Malfoys bissige Bemerkungen.

Danach fühlte er sich etwas erleichtert, sodass er glaubte, nachdem er das Denkarium unter seinem Bett verstaut hatte, endlich einschlafen zu können.

tbc...


	4. Die Pflanzung der Peitschenden Weide

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

**

* * *

**

**Viertes Kapitel**

**Die Pflanzung der Peitschenden Weide**

* * *

Obwohl er erst lange nach den anderen eingeschlafen war, erwachte Sirius am nächsten Morgen als Erster im Schlafsaal. Leise schlich er hinaus, um allein in die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Kaum saß er am Tisch, kam die Schreckschraube, die auch noch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war, auf ihn zu, um ihm seinen Stundenplan zu überreichen.

Er überflog ihn und erkannte, dass die Stundenverteilung nicht schlechter hätte ausfallen können. Schließlich konnte er auf eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung gleich als Erstes an diesem Morgen gut verzichten!

Er hätte doch Slytherin als sein Haus wählen sollen, dachte er sich grimmig, vor allem weil es ihm sowohl die Slytherins als auch die Gryffindors übel zu nehmen schienen. – Die Gryffindors, weil sie keinen so dunklen Zauberer in ihrem Haus haben wollten, und die Slytherins, weil sie Sirius als Nachwuchs der Blacks gerne bei sich gesehen hätten.

Jedenfalls hatte er so um sich herum am Frühstückstisch viel Platz, da es sich offensichtlich niemand von seinen Mitbewohnern wagte, sich in seine Nähe zu begeben.

Um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, machte Sirius sich über die Leckereien auf dem Tisch her, die ihm fast genauso üppig erschienen, wie beim Festessen am Vorabend.

Als er fertig war, betraten die übrigen Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal, James, Remus, Peter und zwei andere Jungen, Davey und Timothy, die Große Halle. Schnell stand er auf, weil sie wohl keine andere Wahl gehabt hätten, als sich auf die leeren Plätze neben ihm zu setzten, da sonst keine Stühle mehr frei waren.

»Mr Potter«, rief die Schreckschraube, als er eben an der Tür angekommen war. Ohne auf sie zu achten, ging er einfach weiter.

»Mr Potter, Ihr Stundenplan«, kam es erneut, diesmal etwas lauter von hinten. Mit einigen zügigen Schritten hatte sie ihn eingeholt und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn umzudrehen.

Doch als sie Sirius anblickte, ließ sie ihn plötzlich wieder los. »Oh! Entschuldigen Sie, Mr Black! Ich habe Sie verwechselt«, stellte sie verwundert fest und zog wieder ab, nachdem Sirius »Hmmm…« gemacht hatte.

Er beeilte sich, die Marmortreppe hinauf zu gehen, um seine Schulsachen aus dem Gryffindor-Turm zu holen.

Im Schlafsaal warf er einen mürrischen Blick in den Spiegel. So ähnlich sah er diesem Potter doch gar nicht! Wenn ihn noch einmal jemand ausgerechnet mit dem verwechselte, dann würde er demjenigen den ersten Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, der ihm in dieser Zauberschule beigebracht würde.

Dieser Gedanke motivierte ihn für den bevorstehenden Schultag, an dem er hoffentlich einen solchen Spruch lernen würde.

Das Glück war ihm nicht hold – die Schreckschraube betrat das Klassenzimmer in der ersten Stunde.

Sirius hatte sich natürlich in der hintersten Bank verkrochen, wo er alleine saß. Noch immer deuteten Mitschüler unverhohlen auf ihn und flüsterten hinter vorgehaltener Hand, wenn sie auf den Gängen seinen Weg kreuzten.

Seine Bücher hatte er auf der anderen Seite der Bank ausgebreitet, damit auch ja keiner auf die Idee kam, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Waren sowieso alles Verlierer. Wer hüpfte schließlich sonst fröhlich im Klassenzimmer herum und freute sich auf die erste Stunde?

Ein paar ganz Verrückte hatten sogar schon einen Verwandlungszauber an ihren Schuhen ausprobiert. Sirius vermutete, dass sie diese eigentlich hatten färben wollen, davon hatten diese Freaks wohl in ›Verwandlungen für Anfänger‹ gelesen.

Dieser Zauber war natürlich allen misslungen. Die Schuhe waren teilweise so sehr eingelaufen, dass einige Schüler sie ausziehen mussten und nun auf Strümpfen herumliefen.

Doch nun, da Professor McGonagall sich vor der Schulklasse laut räusperte, kehrte Ruhe ein und die Schüler setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Die Lehrerin ließ ihren Blick über die Klasse schweifen und fragte dann: »Wo ist Mr Potter?«

Allseitiges Schweigen. »War ja klar, dass der fehlt«, dachte Sirius augenrollend. Eben als die Schreckschraube fortfahren wollte, flog die Tür auf und James rannte herein.

»Entschuldigung, wurde aufgehalten«, murmelte er und blickte sich nach einem freien Platz um. Den neben Sirius übersah er willentlich.

»Setzen Sie sich endlich, Mr Potter, wir wollen mit dem Unterricht anfangen«, befahl McGonagall. Ihr Blick verriet, dass sie es normalerweise nicht duldete, wenn man zu ihrem Unterricht zu spät kam.

Aber James wandte ein: »Es ist nichts mehr frei, Professor.«

»Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Potter, und setzen Sie sich neben Black«, erwiderte McGonagall verärgert.

Sirius war schon in Versuchung zu sagen: »Ist nicht mehr frei«, aber das wäre wohl doch etwas zu weit gegangen. So räumte er widerwillig seine Bücher zur Seite, als James sich nicht minder verdrießlich neben Sirius auf den Stuhl setzte und rutschte möglichst weit von ihm weg.

»In Verwandlung werden Sie dieses Jahr lernen…«, begann die Schreckschraube zu erklären, doch Sirius' Gedanken drifteten ab. Fein säuberlich schrieb er seinen Namen in sein Buch. Neben ihm sortierte James seine Bücher nach Größe und Dicke, ebenso ohne zuzuhören.

»…Nicht wahr, Mr Black?«, hörte er eben McGonagalls Stimme sagen. Er blickte langsam auf und sagte souverän: »Natürlich, Professor.«

»Dann machen Sie uns doch bitte den eben erklärten Zauberspruch einmal vor«, verlangte die Lehrerin. In der Klasse erhob sich Gekicher.

»Tut mir Leid, Professor, aber ich habe den nicht so ganz verstanden«, entgegnete Sirius, wobei er unauffällig versuchte, die Tinte von seiner Feder abzuwischen, bevor sie noch das ganze Buch voll tropfte.

»Aha«, erwiderte die Schreckschraube mit zitternden Lippen, »Vielleicht kann Ihnen Ihr Nachbar helfen. Mr Potter?«

James' Kopf ruckte jäh hoch. »Ich kann mich meinem Nachbarn nur anschließen«, sagte er.

»Gut geraten, Mr Potter«, knirschte McGonagall. »Sie setzen sich bitte beide hier in die erste Reihe, ich will Sie im Auge behalten! Außerdem sprach ich von Animagus, also Zauberern, die sich in Tiere verwandeln können. So fortgeschrittene Magie hätten Sie sowieso noch nicht durchführen können, denn es ist nicht nur schwierig, sondern auch sehr gefährlich. Und fortan hören Sie bitte zu!«

Nachdem Sirius und James mit zwei Mädchen in der ersten Reihe die Plätze getauscht hatten, bemühte sich Sirius, McGonagall bei ihren weiteren Ausführungen anzuschauen, doch sein Blick ging geradewegs durch sie hindurch. Er fragte sich immer mehr, was er hier eigentlich verloren hatte. Konnten sie nicht langsam mal mit dem Zaubern anfangen, schließlich sollte das hier eine _Zauberschule_ sein?

»Mr Potter, haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört?«, fuhr Professor McGonagall inzwischen James an.

»Aber natürlich…«, gab James zurück, »Schließlich sitze ich in der ersten Reihe!« Sirius grinste amüsiert in seine Richtung, wurde sich aber fast im selben Moment bewusst, dass er über einen Witz von diesem Potter lachte und hörte augenblicklich damit auf.

»So und worüber habe ich gesprochen?«, fragte die Lehrmeisterin giftig.

Sirius hoffte unterdessen inständig, dass die Schreckschraube nicht ihn aufrufen würde, wenn James nicht antwortete… Hinter ihm hörte er Remus aus der zweiten Reihe flüstern: »Streichhölzer in Nadeln diese Stunde.«

James schien jedoch nichts gehört zu haben, weshalb Sirius die Nachricht, als McGonagall gerade genervt den Kopf schüttelte, ohne nachzudenken leise und hinter vorgehaltener Hand weitergab. James wiederholte gehorsam: »Dass wir diese Stunde Streichhölzer in Nadeln verwandeln werden, Professor.«

Während die Lehrerin nickte und fortfuhr zu erklären, fragte sich Sirius, warum er eigentlich diesem Potter vorgesagt hatte.

Es war mehr eine unbewusste Handlung gewesen, aber wenn er es sich jetzt überlegte, hätte er es ihm nicht sagen sollen!

Auch James gefiel es offenbar nicht, dass er von Sirius Hilfe bekommen hatte, denn anstatt sich zu bedanken, warf er ihm einen bösen Blick von der Seite zu.

Plötzlich standen alle Schüler um sie herum auf und versammelten sich vor dem Lehrerpult. Sirius blickte ihnen verwirrt nach, entschloss sich dann aber, einfach auch mit aufzustehen. Auf dem Pult lag ein Häufchen Streichhölzer, von denen jeder eines nahm und sich danach wieder setzte.

»Sie tippen mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Streichholz und sagen ›Lignum in ferro‹«, erläuterte McGonagall und beugte sich zu Sirius und James: »Haben Sie das diesmal mitbekommen oder soll ich es Ihnen noch einmal erklären?«

»Nee, ich glaube, das krieg ich hin, Professor«, meinte Sirius, tippte sein Hölzchen an und sagte die Formel.

Im nächsten Moment lag vor ihm eine glitzernde Nadel. Neben ihm machte James das Gleiche.

Professor McGonagall sah sich verwundert nach den anderen Schülern um und musste erkennen, dass nur noch Remus es geschafft hatte, sein Streichholz zu verwandeln. Der Rest verzweifelte fast an dem Spruch. Man sah der Lehrerin deutlich an, wie sehr es ihr missfiel, dass ausgerechnet Sirius und James, die nicht einmal aufgepasst hatten, den Zauber auf Anhieb geschafft hatten.

»Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, für jeden von Ihnen zwei Punkte für Gryffindor«, sagte sie trotzdem.

Als sich die Lehrerin zu den übrigen Schülern wandte, um ihnen bei dem Spruch zu helfen, drehte sich Sirius mit hochgezogenen Brauen zu Remus um. Der wusste doch sonst auch immer alles, und wenngleich Sirius ihn für einen ziemlichen Verlierer hielt, würde er ihm bestimmt weiterhelfen können. »Punkte?« fragte Sirius unwissend. Was war denn das schon wieder für ein Mist!

»Ach, du warst ja nicht da, als die das vor der Auswahlzeremonie erklärt hat«, fiel Remus ein und verwandelte zur Übung ein weiteres Streichholz tadellos. »Mit besonderen Leistungen kann man Punkte für sein Haus holen. Man kann aber auch welche verlieren, wenn man Regeln bricht und so ein Zeug. Das Haus, das am Schluss die meisten Punkte hat, bekommt den Hauspokal. – Die Punkte kannst du übrigens unten an den Stundengläsern ablesen.«

Aha, Dumbledore hatte also schon dafür gesorgt, dass niemand so viel Unsinn anstellen konnte. Aber da hatte er nicht mit Sirius gerechnet: Ihm war sein Haus so was von schnurz egal! Und wenn er Gryffindor tausend Punkte kosten würde … »Aber du kannst natürlich auch eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen«, warnte ihn Remus in dem Moment.

Strafarbeit? Das hörte sich für Sirius nach Sätze schreiben an. Na ja, es gibt Schlimmeres, dachte er bei sich, fragte aber trotzdem vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach: »Und was muss man da so machen?«

Bevor Remus antworten konnte, mutmaßte James: »Bei so jemandemwie dir kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass sie mal ein paar Regeln missachten und dich kopfüber an die Kerkerdecke hängen!«

»Halt's Maul, Potter!«, knurrte Sirius nur, worauf sich Peter, der es zwei Bänke weiter nicht einmal zustande brachte, sein Streichholz auch nur ansatzweise zu verändern, schüchtern einmischte: »Ein Zweitklässler hat mir erzählt, dass er einmal mit einem Riesenkraken, der angeblich im See lebt, kämpfen musste, – aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er mich nur auf den Arm genommen hat.«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte man nur jeden Schwachsinn glauben, der einem erzählt wurde?

Er wollte Peter das auch schon begreiflich machen, doch dann dachte er bei sich, dass dieser Pettigrew es ihm noch nicht einmal wert war, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten!

Stattdessen übernahm das James für ihn, der mindestens genauso genervt klang, wie Sirius sich fühlte: »Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass da wirklich ein Monster im See wohnt, aber selbst wenn, dann gibt es wohl kaum jemanden, der es so lange da unten ohne Sauerstoff aushält, um sich mit ihm duellieren zu können! Dumbledore würde bestimmt keinen seiner Schüler einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen.«

»Oh, Potter, Kraken können sich nicht duellieren«, belehrte Sirius ihn, der sich jetzt doch nicht zurückhalten konnte. »Oder womit glaubst du, wollen die einen Zauberstab halten? Mit einem der Fangarme vielleicht!«

»Musst du mir nicht extra sagen, Black«, regte sich James lautstark auf. »Falls du das nicht mitbekommen hast, das war Ironie, aber ich nehme an, du bist so dumm und weißt noch nicht mal, was das ist!«

»Wenn ich so dumm wäre wie du, Potter, dann würde ich dir jetzt nicht erklären müssen…« Weiter kam Sirius nicht, da ihr Gespräch eine Lautstärke erreicht hatte, die McGonagall anscheinend dabei störte, jedem einzelnen Schüler die Bewegung des Zauberstabs vorzumachen, denn sie fauchte:

»Wenn Sie Ihre Abneigungen gegeneinander bitte später klären würden und nicht öffentlich im Unterricht? – Das gibt fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Sie beide, Black und Potter!«

Sirius zuckte unbeteiligt die Schultern. Sollte Gryffindor doch den Hauspokal verlieren, das war ihm auch egal! Nicht aber James. Er raunte Sirius nämlich ärgerlich zu: »Die Fortsetzung folgt später, Black!«

»Worauf du wetten kannst, Potter!«

In der Zwischenzeit war die Schreckschraube an ihr Pult zurückgekehrt, da sie den Versuch unverkennbar aufgegeben hatte, den Schülern die Zauberformel in der Praxis beizubringen.

»Ich glaube, wir versuchen es lieber mit der Theorie«, sie machte eine unwirsche Bewegung mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab, worauf an der Tafel wie von Geisterhand Worte erschienen. »Schreiben Sie das bitte ab…«

Neben Sirius begann James sofort eifrig auf sein Pergament zu kritzeln. »Schleimst dich ein, Potter?«, murmelte Sirius aus dem Mundwinkel, während er selber ohne viel Sorgfalt die Notizen auf sein Pergament schmierte.

»Bin ja kein so'n Schleimer wie du, Black«, fauchte James zurück, ohne den Blick von der Tafel abzuwenden.

»Meine Güte, Potter, bist du bescheuert!«

»Wenigstens bin ich kein Schwarzmagier, der nur mit Reinblütern spricht, weil er zu arrogant und eingebildet ist, um sich mit anderen abzugeben«, feuerte James dagegen.

»Dafür kann ich dir jeder Zeit einen Fluch anhängen, du Freak!« Sirius hatte unter der Bank seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

»Idiot!« Auch James' Zauberstab war fest in dessen Hand. Ihre Pergamente lagen vergessen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.

»Volltrottel!« Sirius visierte ihn an, wusste aber noch nicht, wie er ihn verhexen sollte.

Sie hatten immer lauter gesprochen und waren sich gar nicht bewusst, dass in dem Klassenzimmer auch noch andere Schüler und Professor McGonagall anwesend waren.

»Das reicht jetzt! Noch mal fünf Punkte Abzug für Ihr Haus und heute Abend kommen Sie um acht Uhr in mein Büro zu einer Strafarbeit! – Und glauben Sie bloß nicht, dass ich nicht auch anders könnte, wenn Sie sich noch einmal mitten im Unterricht beschimpfen! Da es Ihr erster Tag ist, will ich noch einmal ein Auge zudrücken. In Zukunft werden Sie nicht mehr mit so einer Lappalie wie einer Strafarbeit davonkommen, wenn Sie meinen, sich mitten im Unterricht duellieren zu müssen! – Und ich rate Ihnen tunlichst, Ihre Zauberstäbe wegzustecken, hier wird nicht mit Flüchen gedroht!«

Na toll, dachte sich Sirius, als die Lehrerin sich verärgert wieder der Klasse zuwandte, um mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren, er hatte es gleich am ersten Tag geschafft, die Schreckschraube in einen Wutanfall zu treiben. »Alles deine Schuld, Potter!«

»Denkste, Black! Das gibt Rache!«

–

Sirius war enttäuscht, als sie nach dem Mittagessen in Kräuterkunde auf eine kleine, pummelige Lehrerin namens Professor Sprout trafen, die ihnen irgendetwas über das Umtopfen magischer Pflanzen erzählte.

Gelangweilt blickte Sirius sich indessen im Gewächshaus eins um. Erneut traf ihn eine Welle der Enttäuschung, als er nur langweilige Pflanzen um sich herum sah. Die Teufelsschlinge in Gewächshaus fünf hätte ihn weit mehr interessiert…

Professor Sprout unterdessen hielt es wohl für den Höhepunkt der Stunde, ihnen einen hässlichen Baum zu zeigen, der, nach dem, was Sirius mitbekam, überaus selten war und den Namen »Peitschende Weide« trug.

Dieser Baum war noch nicht mal eingepflanzt, sondern stand, an die Wand von Gewächshaus Nummer drei gelehnt, in einem Haufen magischen Düngers, damit er nicht ›hungern‹ musste.

Professor Sprouts Aussage nach war der Baum ein Neuerwerb der Schule. Auf Daveys Frage, warum der Baum so einen seltsamen Namen hatte, wollte sie aber nicht antworten, und ebenfalls durfte ihre Klasse nicht näher als fünf Meter an den Baum heran, was auch nicht weiter erläutert wurde.

Zu Sirius' großer Verwunderung schien auch Remus nicht allzu gut aufzupassen, was ganz unüblich für ihn war. Er hatte den Blick zu Boden gerichtet und es hatte den Anschein, als höre er überhaupt nicht zu, was Professor Sprout über diese seltsame Pflanze sagte.

Den Rest der Stunde ignorierte Sirius kalt, da es, als sie wieder zurück in Gewächshaus eins gekehrt waren, sogar noch langweiliger wurde als die Verwandlungsstunde.

In der darauffolgenden Stunde hatten sie Zauberkunst bei einem kleinwüchsigen Zauberer, der Professor Flitwick hieß.

Hier lernten sie, Gegenstände schweben zulassen – Wingardium Leviosa – Professor Flitwick erklärte ihnen die Theorie, um danach gemeinsam ans Üben zu gehen.

Sirius passte allerdings nicht allzu gut auf. Nachdem Professor Flitwick den Spruch einmal vorgemacht hatte, experimentierte er mit seiner Schreibfeder herum, bis sie sich in die Luft erhob. Hastig ergriff er sie, damit niemand etwas merkte.

Nach der Nachmittagspause saßen sie in dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Sirius, der als Letzter hereingekommen war, musste sich notgedrungen in die erste Reihe setzen.

Uninteressiert belauschte er James, der sich hinter ihm mit einem anderen Jungen über dessen Eulenkäfig unterhielt, den dieser schon seit dem Vorabend vermisste.

Enthusiastisch stürmte nun der jüngste Lehrer, den sie bis jetzt gesehen hatten, herein. »So, mein Name ist Professor Piler. Und jetzt Zauberstäbe raus und mir nachsprechen: ›Expelliarmus‹.«

Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab, machte dieselbe wedelnde Bewegung wie Piler und sagte: »Expelliarmus!«

Piler flog der Zauberstab unverzüglich aus der Hand. Anscheinend handelte es sich um den Entwaffnungszauber.

Bewundernd blickte Piler Sirius an, holte seinen Zauberstab zurück und meinte zu Sirius (den Rest der Klasse ignorierte er einfach): »Okay, dann gleich der nächste: ›Petrificus Totalus!‹.«

Sirius ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, schließlich war das die erste Stunde am Tag, die nicht so absolut langweilig war, wie die anderen. Einen Augenblick später lag der Lehrer reglos und stocksteif am Boden.

Jäh flog die Tür erneut auf und ein großer hagerer Mann rauschte herein, den Sirius als den wieder erkannte, der ihm bei der Auswahlzeremonie den Gryffindor-Tisch gezeigt hatte.

Er erfasste die Lage mit einem Blick und stellte sich grinsend über Piler. »Ich sehe schon, Mr Specter, Sie haben Ihre Berufswahl getroffen. Doch dürfte ich jetzt wieder meine Klasse übernehmen!«

Er sagte einen Spruch und der angebliche Professor Piler konnte sich wieder bewegen.

Er rappelte sich auf und wies begeistert auf Sirius, der noch immer mit erhobenem Zauberstab dastand: »Das, Professor Piler, ist ein Naturtalent!«

Der echte Piler blickte Sirius prüfend an und fragte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue: »Haben _Sie_ Mr Specter diesen Fluch aufgehalst?«

Schnell versteckte Sirius seinen Zauberstab hinter dem Rücken und setzte seine Unschuldsmiene auf: »Ich hab nur das getan, was er mir gesagt hat!«

Pilers Blick wanderte von Sirius zu Specter und wieder zurück. Dann grinste er: »Mr Specter, Professor McGonagall wird Sie in Ihrer Stunde bereits vermissen.«

»Sag der Schreckschraube einen schönen Gruß von mir«, meinte Sirius, bevor Specter den Raum verließ.

Ein paar Schüler lachten unterdrückt und Professor Piler sagte solidarisch: »Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört, Mr Black!«

An die übrige Klasse gewandt meinte er: »Mein Name ist Frederic Piler und im Gegensatz zu Mr Specter bin ich kein Gryffindor im letzten Schuljahr, sondern ein ausgebildeter Lehrer, der Ihnen in dieser Stunde ein paar einfachere Zaubersprüche beibringen wird…«

Einfache Zaubersprüche! Jetzt fing das schon wieder an. Sirius hatte sich anscheinend in Professor Piler getäuscht, den er anfangs für recht interessant gehalten hatte…

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stellte sich dennoch als recht interessant heraus, da sie eine praktische Stunde einlegten, in der sie mehrere nützliche Zaubersprüche lernten und weil Piler Sirius, James und Remus, welche die Sprüche auf Anhieb konnten, mit etwas schwierigeren Sprüchen forderte, während die anderen noch an den Einfacheren übten.

Sirius machte es noch nicht mal viel aus, mit den zwei Freaks gemeinsam üben zu müssen, da James und er so eine Art legales Miniduell ausführen konnten, das allerdings, als es zu sehr ausartete, durch Remus unterbunden werden musste.

–

Als Sirius nach dem Abendessen auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum war, verlief er sich in den langen und finsteren Korridoren hoffnungslos.

Er schimpfte eben in Gedanken, dass man eine Karte bräuchte, auf der alle Gänge eingezeichnet waren, als er von hinten Schritte vernahm. In der Hoffnung, es wäre vielleicht jemand, der ihm den Weg sagen könnte, drehte er sich um – und stöhnte auf. Bellatrix mit Anhang! Und sicher hatten sie noch nicht vergessen, dass er – ihrer Ansicht nach – ihr Haus verraten hatte, indem er nach Gryffindor und nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war. Als ob er sich das ausgesucht hätte!

»Hey, Baby Black!«, kam es schon, bevor Sirius auch nur nach einem Fluchtweg hatte Ausschau halten können. Instinktiv tastete Sirius' Hand in seinem Umhang nach dem Zauberstab, auch wenn er wusste, dass er gegen ein paar Fünft- und Siebtklässler, wenn es darauf ankäme, keine Chance hätte. »Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!«

»Was sucht denn unsere kleine Gryffindor-Blamage so spät noch in einem derart finsteren Gang? Haben wir uns etwa in den Untiefen Hogwarts' verirrt!«, meinte Malfoy, der sich neben Bella und Rodolphus aufgebaut hatte.

Narzissa hielt sich mit den zwei bulligen Siebtklässlern Crabbe und Goyle etwas im Hintergrund.

»Wüsste nicht, was euch das anginge«, blaffte Sirius zurück, wobei seine Augen die leeren Gänge entlang huschten. »Aber wenn ihr's unbedingt wissen müsst: Ich hab es etwas eilig, also wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann geh ich jetzt mal zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo ich ja auch um diese Uhrzeit sein sollte, nicht wahr?«

Sirius nickte aufs Geratewohl in eine Richtung, die ihm am Wahrscheinlichsten vorkam. Nach dem Grinsen auf Bellas Gesicht zu urteilen war es allerdings die falsche. Noch immer suchte Sirius verzweifelt nach einem Plan, wie er da wieder rauskommen sollte, während er seine kühle äußere Fassade gegenüber den Slytherins jedoch aufrechterhielt.

Malfoy schien seine Gedanken dennoch erraten zu haben: »Diesmal keine Lehrer oder kleinen Freunde da, die dir aus der Patsche helfen können, was?«

Sirius war drauf und dran, hitzig zu antworten, dass Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew _nicht_ seine Freunde waren, da mischte sich Bellatrix wieder mit ein: »Du findest es wohl auch noch lustig, Schande über unseren Namen zu bringen, was! Treibst dich mit Gesindel wie diesem Potter und Lupin rum, deinen dreckigen neuen Freunden…«

Irgendetwas setzte bei diesen Worten in Sirius' Gehirn aus. Er wusste, dass es ihm eigentlich herzlich egal sein sollte, ob Bellatrix diesen Potter oder Lupin als ›dreckig‹ oder sonst wie beschimpfte, denn schließlich war er ja wirklich nicht mit denen befreundet.

»Potter und Lupin sind _nicht_ meine Freunde!«, stellte er deswegen sogleich zornig richtig.

Doch jetzt, da er sich den Slytherins gegenüber sah, konnte er seine Wut nicht mehr bändigen. Er hatte keine Furcht vor ihnen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er vielleicht besser Angst haben sollte.

»– Und gerade du müsstest doch wissen, dass mein Name mich nicht interessiert! Ich würde lieber Lupin oder Potter heißen, als ein Black zu sein!«

Nach diesem Gefühlsausbruch schaute er herausfordernd seiner Cousine in die Augen, in der Erwartung, diese würde sich auf ihn stürzen für eine derartige Frechheit, doch stattdessen sahen die Slytherins über ihn hinweg und fixierten in lässig-gelangweilter Haltung einen Punkt hinter ihm. Sirius wirbelte herum… und sah sich Potter und Lupin gegenüber.

Er verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte auf. Das war ja wohl die größte Ironie überhaupt! _Die_ hatten ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

»Also, das letzte hab ich jetzt nicht so gemeint«, stellte Sirius sogleich klar. »Das hab ich nur gesagt, um die zu ärgern!«

Er nickte zu Malfoy und den anderen, welche inzwischen beinahe verärgert aussahen auf Grund der Störung. Potter und Lupin allerdings wirkten nicht sehr überzeugt von Sirius' Lüge. »Okay, dann könnt ihr jetzt ja weitergehen. Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen! Das – ähm – ist eine… Familienangelegenheit!«

Sirius konnte es selbst in dem Moment, in dem er die Worte aussprach, nicht ganz fassen, dass er Bellatrix tatsächlich als ein _Familienmitglied_ bezeichnet hatte, aber das war nun einmal nötig gewesen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sich die beiden einmischten. Er war so verwundert über seine eigenen Worte, dass er nicht mitbekam, was Potter darauf erwiderte.

Erst als Rodolphus sprach, erwachte er wieder aus seiner Verblüffung.

»Was sucht ihr Knirpse eigentlich hier! Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!«

»Wir wollen in die Bibliothek…«, begann Lupin sogleich, doch Bellatrix fuhr ihm dazwischen: »Also, dann – wir halten euch nicht auf!«

Potter warf einen letzten, seltsamer Weise leicht verunsicherten Blick auf Sirius, der ihn böse anfunkelte, dann ging er mit Lupin weiter den Gang entlang.

Sobald die beiden um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren, wollte sich auch Sirius loseisen, doch diesmal war jede falsche Höflichkeit von den Slytherins abgefallen. Bella hatte in einer beiläufigen Geste ihren Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf Sirius gerichtet. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

»Ich hab dir gesagt, dass so ein Verrat nicht ungestraft bleibt, _Baby_ _Black_!« Bellatrix nickte den beiden bulligen Siebtklässlern zu, die zusammen mit Rodolphus auf ihn zutraten.

»Petrificus Totalus!«, bellte Sirius, seinen Zauberstab auf Rodolphus gerichtet.

Der Zauber tat sogleich seine Wirkung und Rodolphus wäre gewiss steif wie ein Brett nach hinten umgefallen, wenn Narzissa ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte.

Doch bevor Sirius sich den nächsten vornehmen konnte, hatte der Strohblonde – Crabbe – sich bereits auf ihn gestürzt und hielt ihn in engem Griff fest, sodass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Während Narzissa Rodolphus von dem Fluch befreite, den Sirius auf ihn gejagt hatte, setzte Malfoy das höhnischstes Grinsen auf, zu dem er fähig war. »Und jetzt fragen wir dich noch mal: Wieso bist du, als der Erbe des Hauses Black nicht in Slytherin?«

Sirius, der noch immer kämpfte, um von Crabbe loszukommen, konnte nicht antworten. Er hätte in jedem Fall die Slytherins nur noch mehr verärgert, schließlich verabscheute er die schwarze Magie zutiefst und war zudem irgendwie froh, nicht nach Slytherin gekommen zu sein!

Malfoys Grinsen gefror und an seine Stelle trat eine Maske des Zorns. Es genügte nur eine leichte Kopfbewegung zu Goyle – und ehe Sirius noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte er dessen Faust im Magen, sodass er keuchend auf die Knie fiel.

Er spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide vor Schmerz zusammenzogen, doch dann bekam er einen weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht, so dass seine Lippe aufplatzte und warmes Blut aus seiner Nase über seinen Umhang rann. Keuchend fiel er nach einem dritten Magenschlag Goyles auf die Knie; seine schwarzen Haare waren ihm wirr ins Gesicht gefallen, das er auf den Boden gerichtet hielt, doch da seine Arme von Crabbe hinter seinem Rücken festgehalten wurden, konnte er sich nicht mal wehren.

Crabbes eiserne Griff erlaubte ihm nicht, ganz zu Boden zu sinken. Aber er würde vor diesen dreckigen Slytherins nicht klein beigeben.

Trotzig hob er den Kopf und sah Malfoy mit einem hasserfüllten Blick direkt in dessen helle Augen. Der stand vor ihm und schlug den Zauberstab in seine Hand, als wolle er sagen, dass sie auch noch andere Seiten aufziehen konnten.

»Also?«, erkundigte sich Malfoy genüsslich. »Bist du jetzt vielleicht bereit, mit uns zu reden?«

»Du weißt doch den Grund ganz genau, Malfoy!«, presste Sirius hervor, wobei noch mehr Blut aus seiner Nase strömte und seinen Umhang dunkler färbte als er ohnehin schon war.

Endlich ließ Crabbe Sirius los, sodass der kraftlos nach hinten stolperte und an der Wand herabsank, da er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.

»Du weißt, dass mir Reinblütigkeit genauso egal ist wie die Dunklen Künste!« Sein Kopf tat weh, so wie sein restlicher Körper, doch er würde den Slytherins nicht den Triumph gönnen, ohnmächtig zu werden!

»Impedimenta!«, kreischte Bellatrix, während Sirius noch immer mit aller Macht gegen die Ohnmacht ankämpfte.

Der Fluch wurde seltsamerweise abgelenkt, bevor er Sirius traf und eine Sekunde später hörte Sirius eine Stimme durch seine schwindenden Sinne dringen: »Lasst ihn!«

Sirius mühte sich, die Augen offen zu halten – und musste feststellen, dass Potter – diesmal jedoch ohne Lupin – wieder hinter den Slytherins stand.

»Was machst denn du schon wieder hier!«, stöhnten Sirius und Bellatrix zugleich.

– Sirius in einem schwächlich-genervten, Bella in einem gelangweilten und etwas sauren Ton, weil dieser Potter sie schon wieder bei ihrer Befragung ihres Cousins störte. Wenn es eines gab, das Bellatrix nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es, wenn man sie daran hinderte, Schwächere zu verhexen.

»Bist du hier, um deinem Freund zu helfen, Baby-Potter?«, höhnte Bellatrix.

»Er ist nicht mein Freund, wie oft denn noch!« Sirius, der sich versuchte, an der Wand aufzurichten, schaute James zornig an. Es gefiel Sirius ganz und gar nicht, Hilfe zu bekommen – und dann auch noch von diesem Potter! Der war doch angeblich in die Bibliothek gegangen!

»Lasst ihn in Ruhe!«, wiederholte Potter zornig.

»Und wenn nicht?«, wollte Malfoy grienend wissen.

»Ich hab doch schon gesagt, Potter, das ist eine Familienangelegenheit!«, stöhnte Sirius finster, ehe James antworten konnte.

Erstens brachte James sich nur selbst in Gefahr und zweitens hatte Sirius absolut keine Lust, James zu erklären, was die Slytherins von ihm wollten. Und außerdem konnte er darauf verzichten, von Potter Hilfe zu bekommen! Gerade so, als ob er sich nicht selbst helfen konnte…

»Denkst du, ich seh einfach so zu, wie die Slytherins dich dermaßen zurichten!«, entgegnete Potter, ohne den Blick von den Slytherins zu wenden.

»Ach, wenn du das meinst«, Sirius zeigte auf sein Gesicht, das noch immer brannte und das wohl ziemlich schlimm aussehen musste, »Ich bin gegen die Mauer gerannt!«, erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch.

»Nur weil du zu arrogant bist, um meine Hilfe anzunehmen, lass ich dich hier nicht alleine von den Slytherins fertig machen!«

Erst wollte James ihn selbst am liebsten verprügeln und jetzt konnte er es nicht lassen den Helden zu markieren! »Verzieh dich endlich, das geht dich nichts an!«

»Wenn du dich nicht bald aus dem Staub machst, verhexen wir dich auch noch!« Bellas Augen musterten James interessiert, so als überlege sie, mit welchem Fluch sie ihn belegen sollte.

»Ach ja?« Potter hatte eindeutig mehr Mut, als Verstand… Wenigstens einer war vom Sprechenden Hut ins richtige Haus eingeteilt worden – »Nur zu doof, dass Remus schon Professor McGonagall holen gegangen ist!«

Augenblicklich schlug die Stimmung um. James sah sich siegessicher in der Runde um, während Crabbe, Goyle und Rodolphus Bellatrix und Malfoy leicht verunsichert anblickten, als ob sie von ihnen Befehle erwarteten, was nun zu tun sei.

Anscheinend waren sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob James nur bluffte, doch schließlich meinte Bellatrix: »Wir haben sowieso schon alles aus ihm raus, was wir wissen wollten! Er ist und bleibt ein Verräter!«

Malfoy nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Zweifellos war es ihm nicht recht, sich von einem Erstklässler in die Flucht schlagen zu lassen, doch er zischte den beiden zu: »Ihr verzieht euch hier, bevor irgendein Lehrer auftaucht, dann lassen wir euch am Leben.«

Mit dieser Drohung winkte er den anderen, ihm zu folgen und die Slytherins verschwanden den dunklen Korridor entlang.

Sirius bemühte sich, aufzustehen, damit auch er sich davon machen konnte – keineswegs wegen Malfoys Drohung, als vielmehr weil er es ebenfalls für besser hielt, der Schreckschraube nichts erklären zu müssen – doch noch immer war er zu schwach. James kam herbei, um ihm aufzuhelfen, aber Sirius stieß ihn schwächlich an, damit James ihn in Ruhe ließ. Schulterzuckend trat James einen Schritt zurück.

»Ähm…«, begann er, während er Sirius bei seinen Versuchen zusah, sich aufzurichten. »Du… hast nie was gesagt… ich meine…«

»Hilf mir endlich hier weg, – oder holt Lupin gar nicht die Schreckschraube?«, unterbrach Sirius ihn, der absolut keine Lust hatte, über das eben Passierte zu reden oder über seine Familie oder warum er selbst nicht so rassistisch war, wie James wohl angenommen hatte.

James sah ihn überrascht an, half ihm dann aber auf.

»Doch, Remus ist die McGonagall holen gegangen… aber willst du der nicht sagen, was passiert ist? Immerhin haben die dich verprügelt, nur um aus dir was raus zu bekommen, das ist ganz schön heftig!«

»Nein, hab grad keine Lust, weißt du!«, entgegnete Sirius schroff und setzte sich humpelnd in Bewegung. Sogleich stützte ihn James fürsorglich, weil Sirius wieder gefährlich strauchelte.

»Wolltet ihr nicht eigentlich in die Bibliothek gehen?«, fügte Sirius in uninteressiertem Ton an, wobei er seinen Arm James' Griff entwand, um alleine weiterzugehen, was ihm leider nicht so ganz gelang.

»Uns war gleich klar, dass da was nicht ganz stimmt. Also sind wir nicht weiter als bis zur nächsten Ecke gegangen und als wir dann gesehen haben, dass unsere Vermutungen stimmen, haben wir ausgemacht, dass Remus zu Professor McGonagall geht und ich die Slytherins solange hinhalt'…«

Sirius stöhnte auf – das hieß ja, dass Potter und Lupin alles mitbekommen hatten!

Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit von Sirius' Seite nutzte James sofort wieder, um Sirius erneut zu stützen.

Sirius entschloss sich, lieber nichts weiter zu sagen und ließ sich bereitwillig von James den Gang entlang Richtung Gryffindor-Turm begleiten. – Jedenfalls dachte er, dass der andere Junge ihn in den Gryffindor-Turm bringen würde (schließlich hatte er sich ja verlaufen und somit keine Ahnung, wo der überhaupt lag), bis er sich plötzlich im Krankenflügelkorridor wieder fand. »Vergiss es, Potter!« Sirius war abrupt stehen geblieben.

»Wenn du so morgen in den Unterricht gehen willst«, zuckte James die Schultern, wobei er seinen Blick auf Sirius' Schramme, die sich quer über sein Gesicht zog, heftete. »Dann erfährt aber die McGonagall bestimmt, was abgegangen ist! Ich hab gehört, Madam Pomfrey soll so was in null Komma nichts heilen können und sie soll noch nicht mal dumme Fragen stellen!«

Damit stieß James die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Sirius knurrte nur in sich hinein, ließ sich aber ohne weitere Widerstände von James in den Raum führen, wo einige Betten mit weißem Bettbezug nebeneinander standen. Sobald die zwei Jungs das Zimmer betreten hatten, eilte eine Hexe, ebenfalls in weiß gekleidet, auf sie zu und kreischte auf, als sie Sirius erblickte.

»Würgende Wasserspeier!«, brachte sie nur hervor, womit sie Sirius auf ein Bett schob. »Rippenbrüche, Platzwunde am Kopf – « Das hatte Sirius noch gar nicht bemerkt. Die musste er sich zugezogen haben, als er gegen die Wand gekracht war! »Schrammen im Gesicht…«, stellte die Krankenschwester mit einem Blick fest. »…Ein Duell?«

So viel zum Thema, sie stellt keine unangenehmen Fragen! Sirius warf James den vernichtendsten Blick zu, zu dem er in seiner Lage noch fähig war, sodass James blitzschnell reagierte: »Wir haben ein paar Sprüche aus dem Unterricht ausprobiert!«

Sirius war klar, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm das nie abkaufen würde, weshalb er, während sie irgendeinen seltsamen Trank mit Wasser verdünnte, schwach dazusetzte: »Nachdem dieser riesige, verblödete Troll uns angefallen hat!« Ihn traf ein eindringlicher Blick von James.

»Welcher Troll?«, fragte Madam Pomfrey irritiert, wobei sie Sirius den Trank einflößte. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten spürte Sirius, wie der Schmerz in seiner Seite nachließ. Anscheinend waren die Rippen geheilt.

»Weiß nicht!«, entgegnete Sirius ohne zu zögern. Seine Sinne mussten erst wieder rehabilitiert werden.

»Ja…«, unterbrach James, der es anscheinend an der höchsten Zeit hielt, Sirius bei seinen Lügengeschichten Rückendeckung zu geben, damit die Krankenschwester nicht noch Verdacht schöpfte, während diese mit Sirius Platzwunde beschäftigt war. »…Und dann sind wir weggelaufen…«

»…Vor dem Vampir!«, fiel Sirius ein. James verdrehte die Augen.

»Welcher Vampir denn nun!« Madam Pomfrey hatte auch die Wunde an Sirius' Kopf tadellos verarztet.

»Na, der mit den spitzen Zähnen und dem schwarzen Umhang!« Ein paar Details waren bei Lügen immer gut! Das machte sie schön glaubhaft!

»Hier im Schloss?«

»Natürlich nicht!«, wandte James genervt ein. »Das war draußen, bevor wir rein sind…«

»…und uns verlaufen haben…«

»…und der Troll kam!«

»So, fertig!«, unterband die Krankenschwester die Ausreden der zwei Jungen. Noch einmal besah sie sich Sirius prüfend, ehe sie sich an James wandte: »Er wird heute Nacht hier bleiben müssen…«

Sofort sprang Sirius auf. Er dachte ja gar nicht daran, seine zweite Nacht gleich im Krankenflügel zu verbringen. Wenn das den Slytherins zu Ohren käme, wie sehr sie ihm zugesetzt hatten… Noch ehe Madam Pomfrey ihn aufhalten konnte, stürmte er, gefolgt von James, aus dem Krankenflügel.

Erst, als sie den Krankenflügelkorridor weit hinter sich gelassen hatten, verlangsamte Sirius seine Schritte. Er war noch immer etwas angeschlagen, fühlte sich allerdings um Längen besser als noch vor ein paar Minuten.

Auf halber Strecke zum Gryffindor-Turm kam ihnen Remus entgegen. Er wirkte äußerst bleich – noch bleicher als sonst! »Ist bei euch alles klar? Als ich mit Professor McGonagall im zweiten Stock ankam, wart ihr schon weg…«

»Alles okay!«, grinste James. Auch Sirius schenkte Remus ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, was ihn verwunderte. Das mussten die Nachwirkungen von den ganzen Tränken sein, die ihm gegeben worden waren!

»Mir wäre es doch recht, wenn ihr euch in Zukunft einfach nicht mehr in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen würdet«, stellte Sirius schnell klar, wobei er wieder seine übliche verschlossene Maske der Gefühllosigkeit aufsetzte.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil hatte er sich vergessen. Seit wann lächelte ein Black denn jemanden freundlich an! – Noch dazu so einen Freak? Er musste unbedingt aufpassen und sich selbst besser beherrschen, schließlich war es erst der zweite Tag!

Aber jetzt war er wieder er selbst und blaffte: »Warum habt ihr euch überhaupt eingemischt! – Ich bin sehr gut alleine klar gekommen!«

»Klar! – Fragt sich nur wie lange noch lebend!« James schien es nicht entgangen zu sein, dass Sirius sich schon wieder in sich zurückzog, so wie zuvor.

»Oh, Potter, du hast doch keine Ahnung!« Seit wann _sprach_ er eigentlich mit solchen Freaks! Nur weil sie ihm zugegebenermaßen ein klein wenig behilflich gewesen waren – worum er sie nicht mal gebeten hatte…

»Stimmt!«, entgegnete James zu Sirius' Verwunderung.

»Was stimmt?«, forschte Sirius nach. Da musste ein Haken sein! Potter würde nie zugeben, einen Fehler zu haben. Er hielt sich doch für so absolut makellos, unfehlbar, einfach nur perfekt…

»Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, wie's ist, in einer dunklen Zaubererfamilie aufzuwachsen.«

»Aber du kannst's uns ja erzählen«, meinte Remus sehr leise, als ob er fürchtete, Sirius würde ihn jeden Moment anschreien, was dieser auch sogleich tat: »Wie käme ich dazu, euch Idioten _irgendwas_ zu erzählen?«

Das Gespräch ging ihm eindeutig in die falsche Richtung. – Und er fragte sich erneut, warum er sich eigentlich überhaupt mit diesen Versagern unterhielt! Leider hatte er diesmal seinen überheblichen Tonfall nicht ganz getroffen.

»Weißt du was?«, meinte James und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, wofür Sirius ihm beinahe reflexartig eine rein gehauen hätte. Aber selbst ein Black war sich bewusst, wann er in jemandes Schuld stand. Gerade das war es ja, warum er es lieber mit der doppelten Anzahl Slytherins alleine aufgenommen hätte. »Ich glaube, du kannst nichts dafür, dass du so bist!«

»Oh, danke«, erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch. Unterdessen sah Remus von Sirius zu James, brachte aber offenbar keinen Ton heraus.

»Nein, – ich meine, wenn ich in so 'ner Familie groß geworden wäre, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich auch etwas seltsam verhalten.«

Auch Remus traute sich schließlich, sich wieder mit einzumischen. »Ich glaub, du bist einfach nicht gewohnt, Freundschaften zu schließen«, diagnostizierte er.

»Noch ein Wort von irgendeinem von euch, und ich hetz euch beiden einen Fluch auf den Hals«, drohte Sirius. Jetzt fehlte ja nur noch so was, wie »Du hast ja nur Angst, dich zu öffnen«!

Aber James ließ sich sogar noch etwas Besseres einfallen, auch wenn Sirius gedacht hatte, dass das nicht mehr zu toppen wäre: »Nee, du würdest nicht einfach so jemandem einen Fluch anhängen. Was du vorhin zu den Slytherins gesagt hast, hat mir klar gemacht…«

Allein für diese Worte hätte es sich rentiert, James so zu verhexen, dass der gar nichts mehr sagen konnte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Sirius das wohl auch getan, aber jetzt fühlte er sich noch zu erschlagen vom Angriff der Slytherins und so unterbrach er James einfach ohne Zauberspruch in seinem Redeschwall:

»Warum wünschte ich nur, du hättest nicht gelauscht, Potter? – Ich glaub, du hast da nämlich was falsch mitgekriegt! Nur, weil es mir schnurz ist, ob wer Reinblüter ist oder nicht, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich Lust habe, mit jedem beliebigen Freak Freundschaft zu schließen! – Ein Black braucht keine Freunde«, wiederholte er die Worte, die Bellatrix ihm im Hogwarts-Express an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

»Ach, mach uns doch nichts vor, wir wissen ja jetzt, dass du nichts auf deinen Familiennamen gibst«, mischte sich selbst Remus mit ein.

Sirius guckte baff von James zu Remus und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Konnte jemand wirklich so schwer von Begriff sein? – Verdammt! Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von ein paar Minuten hatte er seine abweisende, berechnende äußere Fassade nicht aufrechterhalten können. Ein Black zeigte keine Emotionen, auch keine Verblüffung! Nachdem er seine ernste Miene wiedererlangt hatte – was diesmal ein paar Sekunden länger dauerte – startete er einen letzten Versuch:

»Sagt mal, hat euch wer mit 'nem Dauerklebefluch an mich geheftet, oder warum lasst ihr mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe!«

»Also, wenn du mal über deine Familie oder so reden willst…«

»Hallo? – Dringt eigentlich irgendwas von dem, was ich sage, zu euch durch? – Außerdem hab ich nie gesagt, dass ich überhaupt irgendwelche Probleme mit meiner Familie habe!«

Diesmal wurde er gänzlich übergangen, denn als sie durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum stiegen, wollte James von Remus wissen: »Was hast du eigentlich der McGonagall gesagt?«

Sirius, der die Chance eigentlich nutzen wollte, um sich im völlig überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum unauffällig zu verdrücken, spitzte die Ohren.

»Als wir den zweiten Stock menschenleer vorgefunden haben, hat Professor McGonagall geglaubt, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet hätte. Sie meinte, ich solle nicht mehr wenn's dunkel ist alleine im Schloss herumlaufen, vor allem, wenn ich mich noch nicht so auskenn' und so.«

Sirius konnte kaum glauben, dass eine Lehrerin, noch dazu so eine strenge wie die Schreckschraube, einen Schüler bei so einer Sache nicht ernst nahm. James schien sich etwas Ähnliches gedacht zu haben, denn er wandte ein: »So ein Quatsch! Eingebildet…«

Sirius entging nicht, wie Remus leicht rosa anlief. »Nun ja…«, stammelte er, »Sie denkt glaub ich, dass ich zu Wahnvorstellungen neige… Hey, da drüben ist Peter, wollen wir zu dem mal hingehen, der sitzt so alleine rum!«

Für Sirius war dies die letzte Gelegenheit zu türmen. Einen Moment lang stand er noch ratlos rum, da er nicht wusste, ob er sich schnell eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, oder einfach so verschwinden sollte.

Dies war jedoch, wie sich herausstellte, ein Moment zu viel, denn James wandte mit einem Blick auf die Wanduhr ein: »Wir beide können nicht!«

»Was heißt, _wir beide_!«, hakte Sirius sofort nach.

James nickte zur Uhr: »Strafarbeit bei McGonagall!«

Verflucht, die hatte er über die ganze Aufregung mit den Slytherins völlig vergessen!

Sirius' Blick irrte unwillkürlich zur Uhr, und er stöhnte auf. Die Uhr zeigte: ›Strafarbeiten bei Professor Slughorn fangen für gewöhnlich um diese Uhrzeit an; wenn ihr bei Piler nachsitzen müsst, könnt ihr euch noch Zeit lassen, der drückt schon mal ein Auge zu; für alle die Unglückseligen, welche den Zorn Professor McGonagalls auf sich gezogen haben: Viel Glück beim Erklären, warum ihr eine halbe Stunde zu spät dran seid…‹

Welche weiteren Tipps diese dämliche Uhr noch gab, las sich Sirius nicht mehr durch. Eine halbe Stunde Verspätung und das, wo die Schreckschraube sie sowieso schon auf dem Kieker hatte! Er hätte doch im Krankenflügel bleiben sollen!

»Ach, stimmt ja… na ja, gut, dann also bis später«, verabschiedete sich Remus, ehe er alleine zu Peter hinüberging, der in einer Ecke saß und irgendetwas auf ein Pergament kritzelte.

Sirius und James sahen sich an, dann meinte dieser: »Wer zuletzt beim Büro ist, ist ein Flubberwurm!«

Und damit rannten die Jungs an einigen überraschten Gryffindors vorbei durch das Porträt der fetten Dame, quer durch die Korridore, bis sie völlig außer Atem vor McGonagalls Büro ankamen.

Sirius hielt sich die Seite, die durch den Spurt wieder ein klein wenig zu schmerzen begonnen hatte, riss elanvoll die Tür auf – und bekam einen strafenden Blick von der Schreckschraube ab, die hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß.

»Sie sind zu spät. – Und wie schauen Sie überhaupt aus!«

Sirius versuchte seine Unschuldsmiene aufzusetzen, doch das war ziemlich schwer angesichts des streng musternden Blicks der Lehrerin.

Obwohl Madam Pomfrey ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte, musste Sirius wohl noch ziemlich fertig aussehen, was nach einem derartigen Angriff auch kein Wunder war.

»Wo kommen Sie denn her?«, fragte McGonagall nach, da sie keine Antwort auf ihre vorhergehende Frage erhalten hatte.

»Da war… der Troll«, meinte Sirius, dem auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres einfiel. Diese Uhr hätte ihnen lieber ein paar Ausreden vorschlagen sollen, als dumm daher zu quatschen!

James stöhnte auf. »Nicht schon wieder dieser dämliche Troll«, flüsterte er Sirius zu, doch der redete bereits weiter: »Zuerst hat uns… irgendwer aufgehalten…«

»Professor Slughorn«, half James ihm weiter, der anscheinend den ersten Namen nannte, der ihm einfiel, wahrscheinlich weil die Uhr irgendwas von einem Professor Slughorn angezeigt hatte.

»Genau! – Wer ist Slughorn?«

»Na, der Lehrer, der uns aufgehalten hat! – Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?«, knirschte James mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Einen Lehrer mir ins Spiel zu bringen konnte gefährlich werden – schließlich brauchte die Schreckschraube nur bei diesem mysteriösen Slughorn nachzufragen; da war sein Troll ja wohl besser gewesen, den konnte man jedenfalls nicht nachweisen!

»Wie _konnte_ ich das nur vergessen!«, fragte Sirius, wobei er so tat, als fiele ihm eben wieder ein, was James meinte. »Was unterrichtet der überhaupt?«

James verdrehte die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er das für keinen sehr guten Einwand hielt, was die Glaubwürdigkeit ihrer Lügengeschichte betraf. »Was weiß ich… ich glaub, der lehrt Alte Runen oder so 'nen Müll!«

»Illusionszauberei, Mr Potter«, fuhr die Schreckschraube vehement dazwischen. » Und ein wenig mehr Respekt bitte, schließlich ist er Hauslehrer von Slytherin! – So schön ich es auch finde, dass Sie Ihre Feindseligkeiten beiseite gelegt haben - könnten wir dann jetzt endlich mit Ihrer Strafarbeit beginnen?«

»Moment mal! Wir haben unsere Feindseligkeiten _nicht_ beiseite gelegt«, entrüstete sich Sirius, wobei er sich demonstrativ einen Schritt von James distanzierte.

Er hatte erwartet, dafür mindestens einen strafenden Blick zu ernten, doch stattdessen zuckte etwas über McGonagalls Gesicht, das von einem Grinsen gar nicht mehr weit entfernt war.

Am Ende der Stunde fühlte sich Sirius eindeutig zu fertig für den Tag.

McGonagall hatte überzogen, da sie zu spät gekommen waren. Einen so langen Tag hatte er wohl noch nie durchlebt und er fragte sich, ob das in Hogwarts immer so zuging. Jedenfalls würde er in McGonagalls Unterricht nicht mehr so schnell die Fassung verlieren, das war klar, sonst müsste er am Ende noch eine so langweilige Stunde lang mit diesem Potter ihre Regale entstauben!

Er wollte eben zusammen mit James das Büro verlassen, da hielt die Schreckschraube ihn zurück: »Einen Augenblick, Mr Black!«

James schien nicht ganz zu wissen, ob er warten sollte, oder nicht, entschied sich dann aber dafür, zu gehen; wahrscheinlich, weil er Angst hatte, sonst noch etwas für die Verwandlungslehrerin erledigen zu müssen. Sirius wandte sich um.

»Ja, Professor?«

»Mr Lupin hat mich vorhin aufgesucht. Er hatte eine seltsame Sinnestäuschung… Aber wenn ich Sie so anschaue, sehen Sie doch recht mitgenommen aus…«

»Mir geht's gut«, versicherte Sirius etwas zu schnell. »Ähm… was auch immer Lupin sich eingebildet hat«, fügte er daher noch rasch dazu.

McGonagall nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Sirius war entlassen.

Er ließ sich auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindor-Turm viel Zeit.

Er war erstmals wieder für sich und konnte so endlich über alles nachdenken, was vorgefallen war.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, stellte er beruhigt fest, dass James und die anderen wohl schon nach oben gegangen sein mussten.

Am liebsten hätte sich Sirius hingelegt, aber angesichts der Aussicht, dort auf die anderen zu treffen, blieb er lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum. In einem Pulk bücherwälzender Siebtklässler entdeckte er auch Specter.

»Hey, coole Vorstellung heute«, winkte er ihm zu.

Specter klappte sein Buch zu und zwängte sich an den anderen Gryffindors vorbei. »Du scheinst ja ein echtes Naturtalent zu sein! – Du bist doch der Black, der eigentlich in Slytherin sein sollte, oder?«

Bei ihm klang es keineswegs anschuldigend wie die anklagenden Blicke der anderen, die ihm seit letztem Abend ununterbrochen zugeworfen wurden. Es war eher eine Feststellung. Aber von den Slytherins hatte er für diesen Abend genug und so lenkte er ab: »Du kannst Sirius zu mir sagen. Und wie heißt du?«

»Andrew Specter! Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir noch ein paar Sprüche beibringe?« Andrews Augen glühten vor Enthusiasmus.

»Ja klar! Das ist auf jeden Fall besser als das langweilige Geschwafel von den Lehrern! – Ach übrigens: Hast du der Schreckschraube Grüße von mir ausgerichtet?«, grinste Sirius.

»Ja, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass sie nicht ganz wusste, wer mit Schreckschraube gemeint war«, feixte Andrew. Beide sahen sich an und mussten unwillkürlich loslachen, was Sirius wieder ein Stechen in der Seite bereitete.

»Mit dir alles klar?«, hakte Specter sorgenvoll nach.

»Ja, ja, klar!«, log Sirius schnell. »Also, fangen wir an!«

Nachdem er den Wieherfluch (»Hinito!«), den Sinnesverstärker(»Animadversiomentis roboro!«)und den Schockzauber (»Stupor«) von Specter gelernt hatte, entschloss sich Sirius, in der Hoffnung, dass die anderen vielleicht schon schliefen, in den Schlafsaal zu gehen. Timothy, Davey, James und Peter saßen auf ihren Betten und unterhielten sich angeregt über Quidditch, doch als Sirius eintrat, verstummten sie wie auf Kommando.

James sah ihn etwas unsicher an, während Timothy und die anderen ihn eher angriffslustig betrachteten. Ohne das weiter zu beachten, ging Sirius zu seinem Bett, um sich umzuziehen.

»Hey, Black«, begann Timothy aggressiv. »Weiß nicht jeder, dass die Blacks alle schwarze Zauberer sind?«

»Wundert mich sowieso, dass du nicht in Slytherin bist, nachdem, was Timothy mir über die Blacks erzählt hat«, giftete Davey.

»Ich hab dich doch mit diesem Slytherin-Siebtklässler am Bahnsteig gesehen«, mischte sich Timothy wieder mit ein. Sirius zuckte die Schultern und meinte: »Na und?«

Mühsam erhielt er die ruhige Fassade aufrecht, denn innerlich kochte er schon vor Wut. Er hatte diesen Kerlen doch gar nichts getan, also warum ließen sie ihn dann nicht einfach in Ruhe, so wie er sie? Es war hier ja fast schlimmer als zuhause!

»Dann geh doch einfach zurück zu den dreckigen Slytherins, wo du hingehörst«, spuckte Timothy. »Hier hast du nichts zu suchen!« Timothy erhob sich drohend.

Sirius spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und einen seiner neu erlernten Sprüche anzuwenden, doch dann überlegte er sich, dass diese unterbelichteten Freaks die Mühe gar nicht wert waren.

Achselzuckend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür, als ihn James zurückhielt: »Was habt ihr eigentlich? Seid ihr sauer, weil er euch im Unterricht um Längen schlägt!«

Jetzt bekam er schon zum zweiten Mal Hilfe von Potter an nur einem Tag! »Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushalten!«

»Was der kann, können wir schon lange«, schnaubte Timothy, der Sirius' Kommentar einfach überging.

Auch James missachtete Sirius gründlich: »Na, das haben wir ja heute gesehen! Ich wette, Sirius würde dich bei jedem Duell schlagen. Also leg dich besser nicht mit ihm an. Du kannst froh sein, dass er so friedfertig ist! Wenn er ein dunkler Zauberer wäre, dann hätte er dich jetzt kopfüber aus dem Fenster fallen gelassen!«

Sirius sah James verblüfft an. Mit diesem Gedanken hatte er tatsächlich einen Moment lang gespielt, nur leider war er sich bei der Zauberformel nicht ganz sicher gewesen und hatte keine Lust gehabt, in seinem Buch extra nachzuschlagen.

In der Stille erhob sich Peter und stellte sich demonstrativ neben Sirius und James.

»Ich bin auch dafür, dass er bleibt«, quäkte er.

Noch bevor irgendwer etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür auf und Remus trat ein, mit einem Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm (wahrscheinlich kam er gerade von der Bibliothek). Er blickte sich um und fragte: »Was ist denn hier los?«

Timothy sah sich in geschlagener Position und knirschte: »Nichts! Wir hatten nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit über Quidditch.«

–

Mitten in der Nacht stand Sirius wieder auf, da er sowieso nicht einschlafen konnte.

Sirius' Hinterkopf fühlte sich an, als würde die Platzwunde jeden Moment wieder aufplatzen, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie gut geheilt war und das somit sicher nicht geschehen würde, und seine Rippen – wenngleich nicht mehr gebrochen – taten jedes Mal weh, wenn er sich im Bett herum wälzte.

Außerdem ging ihm die Szene mit den Slytherin einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und warum dieser Potter sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte.

Na gut, er hatte gesehen, dass Sirius in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so schwarzmagisch war, wie er gedacht hatte, aber hieß das, dass er Sirius da hatte raus hauen müssen…

Schließlich hätte es auch für ihn ganz schön gefährlich werden können – und er hätte doch einfach abwarten können, bis McGonagall gekommen wäre! Obendrein hätte James im Schlafsaal nicht schon wieder für ihn eintreten müssen, vor allem nachdem er ihn so abgewiesen hatte.

Sirius schlich zum Fenster, um etwas kühle Nachtluft zu schnappen, die ihn, wie er hoffte, schläfrig machen sollte. Während er die Dunkelheit mit den Augen durchdrang, erblickte er einige huschende Gestalten, die sich, immer wieder duckend und mit leisen »Au«-Schreien durch die Finsternis bewegten.

Die kleine pummelige Gestalt erkannte er als Professor Sprout wieder. Zu seinem Erstaunen bemerkte er ebenfalls Dumbledores weiße Haarpracht.

Er fragte sich, was sie da mit sich rum trugen, das sie immer wieder schlug. Endlich hielt die kleine Prozession an und als sie es auf den Boden stellten, erkannte Sirius, dass es ein Baum war, der um sich schlug. – Ein ziemlich hässlicher schlagender Baum!

Er musste nicht lange überlegen, wo er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte. Obwohl er in Kräuterkunde nicht gut aufgepasst hatte, war ihm sofort klar, dass das die Peitschende Weide war und das erklärte sowohl den Namen, als auch Professor Sprouts Warnung, ihr nicht zu Nahe zu kommen.

Unvermittelt kam von James' Himmelbett eine raue Stimme: »Was machst du denn schon wieder?«

»Komm mal her und sieh dir das an«, raunte Sirius zurück. Schwerfällig erhob James sich aus seinem Bett und schlurfte zu ihm ans Fenster. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen hinter seinen Brillengläsern starrte er in die Dunkelheit.

»Was tun die denn da?«, fragte er schlaftrunken.

»Wenn ich das richtig deute…«, begann Sirius, doch James unterbrach ihn: »Werd jetzt bloß nicht philosophisch!«

Ohne den Jungen zu beachten, fuhr Sirius fort: »…dann pflanzen die da gerade die Peitschende Weide ein. – Ziemlich dämlich, wenn du mich fragst! Wer will schon 'nen Baum, der jeden verprügelt, der ihm zu nahe tritt!«

Ungläubig blickte James ihn an. »Und warum?«

»Schätz mal, da gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, das raus zu finden…«, entgegnete Sirius und sah, wie sich im Halbdunkeln James' Gesicht aufhellte, als er verstand.

Fünf Minuten später schlichen sie durch das Porträt der fetten Dame.

Das Schloss lag wie ausgestorben da, was ihnen nur recht war, denn so konnten sie ungesehen hinaus auf die Schlossgründe. Hier war allerdings größere Vorsicht geboten, schließlich wäre es nicht gerade günstig, in ihrer zweiten Nacht vom Schulleiter persönlich auf den Ländereien aufgegabelt zu werden. James stieß ihn unsanft an und der Schmerz in der Seite, der durch den Stoß ausgelöst wurde, holte ihn abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Unterdrückt keuchte er auf.

»Oh, sorry!«, entschuldigte sich James und machte ihn dann auf das aufmerksam, weshalb er ihn eigentlich angestoßen hatte: Er deutete auf eine Hütte, die (wenn auch anscheinend ebenso verlassen, wie das Schloss) erleuchtet war.

Obwohl es eine sternklare Nacht war, schien es doch dunkler als sonst, was Sirius und James gelegen kam; denn so kamen sie recht nahe an die seltsame Gruppe heran, die sich mit der Peitschenden Weide im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes herumschlugen. Sirius erkannte nun, da er sie aus nächster Nähe beobachten konnte, auch den riesigen Kerl, der die anderen Erstklässler bei ihrer Ankunft über den See gefahren hatte, Professor McGonagall, Professor Piler und sogar einen Lehrer, den er bisher noch gar nicht gesehen hatte, nicht mal bei der Auswahlzeremonie am Vorabend.

Professor Dumbledore gelang es endlich, einen Schockzauber oder etwas Ähnliches auf den Baum zu legen (was genau er tat, konnte Sirius in der Dunkelheit nicht ausmachen), der die Peitschende Weide dazu brachte, zu erstarren, sodass nun Professor Piler und der unbekannte Lehrer den Baum unter strenger Anleitung von Professor Sprout in ein riesiges Loch im Erdboden hieven konnten.

»Mist, ich hör von hier rein gar nichts«, maulte Sirius, der, obwohl er die Ohren spitzte, nicht mal Wortfetzen aufschnappen konnte.

»Näher ran geht aber nicht, wenn wir keinen Rausschmiss riskieren wollen«, entgegnete James neben ihm flüsternd.

»Animadversiomentis roboro!«

Augenblicklich nahm Sirius seine Umgebung verstärkter wahr. Selbst seine Augen durchdrangen die Dunkelheit viel besser. James, auf den er den Spruch ebenfalls angewendet hatte, japste auf, da er wohl die Wirkung eben erkannt hatte. Zum Glück hatte er sich den Spruch von Specter zeigen lassen.

Nun kamen auch die Stimmen zu ihm herüber geweht: »Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass einige Schüler – ähm – trotz allem versuchen werden, die Peitschende Weide außer Gefecht zu setzen oder sie zumindest aus der Nähe zu untersuchen…«, merkte die Schreckschraube an, während Piler und der fremde Lehrer noch immer damit beschäftigt waren, den Baum ordnungsgemäß einzupflanzen. »In meiner neuen ersten Klasse habe ich zum Beispiel zwei Spezialisten, die sich schon heute eine Strafarbeit eingefangen haben. Denen würde ich es durchaus zutrauen…«

»Ja, ja«, seufzte der Schulleiter, der das Einpflanzen des Baums interessiert beobachtete, »Firenze hat mich auch schon auf ›_Drakon_‹ aufmerksam gemacht.«

»Wie bitte?«, hakte die Schreckschraube nach, was Sirius sagte, dass sie ebenso wenig verstand, was der Direktor meinte.

»Nun, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, waren sie bei ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts verfeindet bis aufs Blut?«, meinte Dumbledore unbeeindruckt. Sirius und James sahen sich an. Redete Dumbledore von ihnen, und wenn ja, woher wusste er von ihrer gegenseitigen Abneigung?

»Potter und Black? – Ja, das habe ich zu spüren bekommen«, schnaubte McGonagall wütend auf.

Inzwischen half der Riese den beiden Lehrern beim Einpflanzen, was die ganze Sache enorm erleichterte.

»Aber mittlerweile sind sie Freunde, nehme ich an?«, erkundigte sich Dumbledore, wobei er etwas aus seinem Umhang holte und sich in den Mund schob, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem Brausebonbon hatte.

Sirius wollte losbrüllen, dass das nicht stimmte, doch James schien so etwas geahnt zu haben, denn als Sirius den Mund öffnen wollte, presste der andere Junge unter einem »Schhh!« seine Hand darauf.

»Nun ja, ich muss gestehen, die Sache ist auch für mich undurchsichtig. Mr Black würde natürlich eher unverdünnten Bubotublereiter trinken, als das zuzugeben… aber woher wissen Sie das eigentlich?« Auch die Schreckschraube schien verblüfft.

Dumbledore zuckte einmal kurz die Schultern, während er genüsslich auf seinem Bonbon kaute. »Gegenseitige Abneigung endet so manches Mal in unzertrennlichster Freundschaft.« Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Vorgang der Pflanzung zu.

Nach einer Weile (James hatte seine Hand vorsichtshalber noch nicht von Sirius' Mund genommen) fing die Professor McGonagall erneut an: »Sie sollten die Schüler vielleicht noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass sie sich von der Peitschenden Weide fernhalten sollen, Albus.«

Dumbledores Gestalt, die eben noch aufmerksam der Pflanzung zugesehen hatte, wandte sich abermals der Professorin zu: »Wenn es etwas gibt, womit ich sicher stellen kann, dass es tatsächlich jemand versucht, dann ist es eine Rede, in der ich es ihnen verbiete«, meinte er ruhig. »Außerdem werden sie mich bei so etwas kaum ernst nehmen, fürchte ich. – Ich hebe mir solch eine Rede lieber für etwas Wichtigeres auf! Schließlich ist da ja immer noch die Hütte!«

»Was, wenn jemand etwas herausfindet?«, wandte die Schreckschraube ein.

In dem Moment, wo es für Sirius gerade interessant zu werden schien, ließ wohl der Zauberspruch nach, den Dumbledore auf die Peitschende Weide gelegt hatte, denn der Baum schlug wieder auf die Lehrer ein, die sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen konnten.

»Lass uns gehen, bevor wir noch erwischt werden! – Hier kriegen wir ja doch nichts mehr mit!«

Widerwillig folgte Sirius – genauso leise, wie sie sich zuvor angeschlichen hatten – James zurück ins Schloss, durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schließlich die Treppe hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie noch am Fenster, beobachteten – diesmal aus sicherer Entfernung – die Lehrer, die noch immer mit der Peitschenden Weide beschäftigt waren, und unterhielten sich über das eben Gehörte, bis sie eine Stimme aus Timothys Bett unterbrach: »Könnt ihr nicht mal das Maul halten?«

Timothy erinnerte Sirius an etwas und als James die Schultern zuckte und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bett machte, meinte Sirius noch: »Ach übrigens, James…«

Sirius hatte ihn ganz unbewusst mit dem Vornamen angeredet. James drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn fragend an.

Es kostete Sirius einige Überwindung, das zu sagen, was ihn seit diesem Abend beschäftigte, schließlich war er es nicht gewohnt, so etwas in Worten auszudrücken. Dann kam es aber doch über seine Lippen: »Danke… für vorhin!« – und es war eigentlich gar nicht so schwer gewesen.

»Mann«, James grinste schief, »Gryffindors halten doch zusammen.«

Er verschwand hinter den Vorhängen und Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob James die Sache mit Timothy oder den Slytherins gemeint hatte. Irgendwo war Sirius für beides dankbar und so lächelte er in die Nacht hinaus.

tbc...


	5. Verräter des reinen Blutes

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

Fünftes Kapitel

**Verräter des reinen Blutes**

* * *

Zu seiner großen Verwunderung fühlte sich Sirius bei seinem Erwachen am nächsten Morgen wie neu. Madam Pomfrey hatte wohl ihre Gründe gehabt, als sie Sirius bis zum nächsten Tag im Krankenflügel hatte behalten wollen, denn jetzt, nachdem er eine Nacht lang – fast ohne Unterbrechung – geruht hatte, war jeglicher Schmerz wie weggeblasen.

Gerade als Sirius am Frühstückstisch seinen Marmeladentoast fertig geschmiert hatte, tauchte darin plötzlich ein Kopf auf. »Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich Ihnen«, flötete der Geist, zu dem der Kopf gehörte.

Fassungslos starrte Sirius ihn an und knurrte: »Was machst du in meinem Toast?«

»Ich muss doch sehr bitten!« Der Geist schwebte gänzlich aus dem Tisch heraus. »Ich bin Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, meines Zeichens Hausgeist von Gryffindor.«

»Wozu brauchen wir denn ein Spukgespenst?«, rümpfte Sirius die Nase.

»Seht mal, da ist der Fast Kopflose Nick«, erklärte eine Vertrauensschülerin einigen Erstklässlern, darunter auch dem Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, das Lily hieß.

»_Fast_ Kopflos?«, fragte sie nur ungläubig

»Zu meinem Bedauern, ja«, der Geist zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren von seinem Hals, doch er wurde noch von vier Zentimetern durchsichtiger Haut festgehalten. Er ließ seinen Kopf zurückklappen und flog beleidigt davon, als einige Schüler lachend auf ihn deuteten.

»Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass wir extra einen Hausgeist haben«, meinte Lily nun erstaunt, wobei sie dem Fast Kopflosen Nick bewundernd nachstarrte.

»Jedes Haus hat einen Geist«, mischte sich auch der ÜV mit ein, welcher der Vertrauensschülerin verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. »Für Slytherin ist das der Blutige Baron…«

Er wies zum anderen Ende der Halle, wo der Geist, der Sirius lieber in Slytherin gesehen hätte mit seiner üblichen miesepetrigen Miene am Tisch der Slytherins vorbeischwebte. Sirius kam der jähe Gedanke, dass er doch froh sein konnte, Nick als Hausgeist zu haben.

»…für Hufflepuff der Fette Mönch und für Ravenclaw die Graue Dame«, schloss der Vertrauensschüler mit wichtigtuerischer Miene.

Während der ÜV zusammen mit dem Vertrauensschüler-Mädchen einigen Erstklässlern mehr über Hogwarts, dessen Geister und Gründung erzählte, starrte Sirius angeekelt auf seinen Toast, in dem Nick zuvor erschienen war. Er wollte sich eben ein neues Brot holen, als die Slytherins, die es anscheinend nicht lassen konnten Sirius aufzuziehen, sich von hinten näherten.

»Und, Verräter, hast du's dir noch mal überlegt, nicht lieber nach Slytherin zu wechseln?« Bellatrix schwang ihre langen dunklen Haare hochnäsig, aber doch in einer anmutigen Bewegung, nach hinten. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie Rodolphus beeindrucken, der natürlich wieder mit von der Partie war.

»Nee, ich glaub, ich mag unseren Hausgeist mehr. Eurer schaut immer so, als hätte er eben in einen sauren Kürbis gebissen!«

»Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen, was ich sage, Black!« Malfoy spielte ohne Frage auf den Vortag an.

»Ich an eurer Stelle auch, schließlich könnte ich jeder Zeit zur McGonagall gehen und euch anschwärzen«, hielt Sirius dagegen, wobei er unverwandt in Malfoys Gesicht blickte, dass er so sehr hasste.

»Ha!«, lachte Bellatrix auf, »Das würdest du nie tun und das weißt du auch!« Sirius ballte die Fäuste unter seinem Umhang. Seine Cousine hatte zweifellos Recht, er war wirklich nicht der Typ, der sofort zu einer Lehrerin rannte, anstatt seine Probleme selbst zu regeln.

»Aber wir würden!« Von hinten waren James und Remus herangetreten. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Sirius, dass sogar Peter dabei war, der sich hinter den anderen beiden versteckt hielt.

»Oh, Baby Blacks _neue_ _Freunde_«, erkannte Bellatrix spottend. »Wie kommt's, dass du überhaupt Freunde gefunden hast, Baby Black?« Dann wandte sich seine Cousine unerwartet an James: »Jemand, der seine Familie verrät, verrät auch Freunde und einem Überläufer sollte man niemals trauen.«

»Hört mal«, wandte sich Sirius in genervtem Tonfall an die drei Neuankömmlinge, »ich komm…«

»…allein klar, wissen wir!«, meinte James, wobei er die Slytherins nicht aus den Augen ließ und Remus fuhr fort: »Wir wollten nur mal die Fakten klären!«

»Äh… genau!«, quäkte Peter von hinten, der wohl fest entschlossen war, auch etwas zu sagen. Einen Moment lang starrten die drei die Slytherins noch herausfordernd an, dann gingen sie ohne ein weiteres Wort nach vorne, wo noch Plätze am Frühstückstisch frei waren. Bellatrix sah ihnen naserümpfend nach. »Was für kleine Ekel«, stellte sie angewidert fest.

»Soll ich ihnen einen Fluch nachjagen?«, erkundigte sich Rodolphus sogleich.

»Lass mal, die erwischen wir schon noch mal irgendwo alleine …« Damit stolzierte Bellatrix, gefolgt von den anderen Slytherins, zu ihrem Haustisch.

Sirius, dem der Appetit schon wieder vergangen war, erhob sich, um sich noch mal eine Runde hinzulegen. Er war von der Nacht doch noch mehr angeschlagen, als er beim Aufwachen noch gedacht hatte.

Als er jedoch den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte und die Treppe zum Jungen-Schlafsaal raufschlurfen wollte, reichte ein Blick auf die große Wanduhr (›Wer jetzt noch hier ist, ist entweder lebensmüde, oder hat eine Freistunde‹), sodass Sirius sich wieder zurück auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke in die Kerker machte. Er schaffte es gerade noch vor dem Gong.

Schon als Sirius den Kerker betrat, sah er, dass sie zusammen mit den Slytherins Unterricht hatten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie James und Remus in der hintersten Reihe die letzten Plätze besetzten und erkannte, dass er sich wohl oder übel neben Severus Snape, den hakennasigen Jungen, setzen musste. Dieser reagierte jedoch in keiner Weise darauf, sondern las unbeirrt in seinem Zaubertrankbuch.

Soeben betrat ein großer Mann mit nicht allzu kurzen, dunklen Haaren den Kerker. Sirius erkannte, dass er der Lehrer war, den sie bei der Pflanzung der Peitschenden Weide gesehen hatten.

»Meine Herrschaften, Ruhe! Mein Name ist Professor Brewpot. Doch halten wir uns nicht länger auf, an der Tafel stehen die Zutaten für Ihren ersten Trank, den Beruhigungstrank.«

Er machte eine verschwommene Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und wie schon zuvor bei Professor McGonagall erschienen auf der Tafel einige Wörter.

»Sie fangen sofort an, bis zum Ende der Stunde sind Sie fertig. Die Beschreibung steht in Ihren Büchern auf Seite 14.« Damit setzte er sich an sein Pult und begann, irgendetwas zu zerkleinern.

Schweigend hatten die Schüler damit begonnen, ihre Tränke zu brauen. Severus, der neben Sirius saß, schien sehr beflissen und so gab auch Sirius sein Bestes, wenngleich er es eher als langweilig empfand, Wurzeln zu zerschneiden und getrocknete Nesseln zu wiegen, um die genaue Masse dem Trank beizugeben…

Im Klassenraum war es mucksmäuschenstill. Anscheinend traute sich niemand die Autorität des Meisters der Zaubertränke in Frage zu stellen, denn so ruhig war es in keiner Klasse gewesen, die sie bisher besucht hatten.

Brewpot hatte die Klasse eben verlassen, um seine zerkleinerten Utensilien in sein Büro zu bringen, da fing Peters Kessel an zu rauchen und zu brodeln.

Die Schüler in seiner Nähe brachten sich schleunigst Sicherheit, während Peter sich Hilfe suchend umsah. Panisch versuchten Remus und James, die an Peters Nebentisch gearbeitet hatten, die Flammen unter dem Kessel zu löschen.

Endlich versiegte das Feuer unter einem lauten Zischen.

Sirius wandte sich unterdessen gleichgültig wieder seinem eigenen Kessel zu, als sich neben ihm Severus umdrehte und schnarrte: »Sieh an, sieh an, Potty muss seinem kleinen idiotischen Freund mal wieder aus der Patsche helfen! Was sollte man von diesen nichtsnutzigen Gryffindors auch anderes erwarten!«

Sirius, der es hasste, wenn sich jemand in Dinge einmischte, die ihn gar nichts angingen, meinte, noch bevor James sich verteidigen konnte: »Steck deine große Nase nicht in Angelegenheiten, von denen du nichts verstehst!«

Dankend nickte James seinem Verteidiger zu, womit sie wieder wenigstens halbwegs quitt waren. Severus schoss imaginäre Blitze auf ihn ab und fauchte: »Ich wüsste nicht, was _dich _das anginge, _Black_!«

Sirius verabscheute diesen Jungen von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Da er seine Wut erst unter Kontrolle bringen musste, verteidigte diesmal James Sirius: »Wenigstens befasst sich Sirius nicht mit so dunklen Machenschaften, wie deine Sippe, _Snape_!«

Snape blickte ihn und Sirius abwechselnd an. »Schon ganz dicke Freunde, was, Potty und Black?«, stichelte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

»Moment mal!« Noch ehe Sirius dem verhassten Jungen einen Fluch anhängen konnte, hatte James empört seinen Zauberstab gezückt: »Wir sind keine Freunde!«

»Aber _wir_ sind Feinde, wenn du dich nicht sofort bei ihm entschuldigst«, forderte Sirius schadenfroh grinsend.

»Und bei ihm«, setzte James noch eins drauf, wobei er mit einer unwirschen Kopfbewegung zu Sirius nickte.

Die übrigen Schüler hatten aufgehört, an ihren Tränken herumzumischen und hörten aufmerksam zu. Snape grinste höhnisch, doch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, klinkte sich ein anderer Slytherin in das Gespräch mit ein: »Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, warum _er_ sich bei solchem Abschaum wie _euch_ entschuldigen sollte!«

Sirius musterte den fremden blonden Jungen in der Reihe vor ihnen gelangweilt. »Und wer bist _du_?«, wollte Sirius abfällig wissen, der Snape für einen Moment völlig vergaß. Langsam kam ihm der Gedanke, dass in Slytherin auch nur Freaks rum liefen und er noch von Glück sagen konnte, nach Gryffindor gekommen zu sein.

»Evan Rosier – aber ich wüsste nicht, was _dich_ das anginge!«

»Schon ganz dicke Freunde, was Snape und Rosier?«, provozierte James nun die beiden, der sich wieder mit einem Gesichtsausdruck tiefster Abscheu Snape zugewandt hatte.

»Ach, Slytherins sind ja zu einer Freundschaft gar nicht fähig«, fiel Sirius hämisch grinsend ein.

»Aber _Blacks_, oder wie!«, hielt Severus sarkastisch dagegen. Auch er hatte ein verzerrtes Lächeln aufgesetzt und seine Lippen kräuselten sich, als er sah, wie Sirius diese Anspielung auf seine Familie wurmte.

Wahrscheinlich war es nur ins Blaue gezielt gewesen – aber es hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie er ihn gezückt hatte, doch plötzlich hielt er seinen Zauberstab auf Snape gerichtet. »Das nimmst du wieder zurück!«

»Oh, haben wir da einen wunden Punkt getroffen?«, mischte sich auch Rosier wieder mit ein, worauf er von James mit dem Zauberstab bedroht wurde.

Auch die Slytherins hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Gryffindors gerichtet, während die ganze Klasse den Atem anhielt. »Trau dich nur, Potter«, zischte Snape, der James' Zauberstab mit seinen schwarzen Augen, die er zu Schlitzen verengt hatte, fixierte.

»Worauf du wetten kannst, Snape!« James' Blick brannte und Sirius meinte, abgrundtiefen Hass aus seinen haselnussbraunen Augen herauslesen zu können.

Severus war zweifelsohne ein Vertreter der Dunklen Künste, dessen war sich Sirius sicher und das musste wohl auch James erkannt haben. So wie er Sirius zu Anfang verachtet hatte, bloß weil von seiner Familie bekannt war, wie schwarzmagisch und rassistisch sie war, konzentrierte sich seine Abscheu nun wohl auf Snape, der zugegeben nichts anderes als Abneigung verdient hatte. Außer ein paar Flüchen, die Sirius ebenso gerne auf den schleimigen Jungen hetzen wollte genauso wie James.

»Was soll das hier? Sie sollen Zaubertränke brauen und keine Kaffeekränzchen halten. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor«, grollte Brewpot unvermittelt, der unbemerkt eingetreten war.

Sirius und James legten zur gleichen Zeit los, gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit zu protestieren, weshalb zum Glück nur Fetzen, wie »–die Slytherins haben auch–«, oder »–Gemeinheit–« zu verstehen waren. Doch das genügte Brewpot: »Das macht dann noch mal fünf Punkte – und eine Strafarbeit für die beiden Herren heute Abend!«

Die eingeschüchterten Schüler um sie herum setzten sich wieder und fuhren fort, an ihren Zaubertränken zu arbeiten, während Sirius und James dem Professor böse Blicke zuwarfen, welcher sich hinter sein Pult sinken ließ und ein Pergament aufrollte.

Anscheinend handelte es sich um die Liste mit ihren Namen, denn plötzlich stutzte er und blickte mit brennenden Augen in die Klasse. »Wer von Ihnen ist Sirius Black?«, donnerte er ungeduldig.

Sirius hob kurz die Hand. »Sie!« Der Lehrer schien einen Augenblick lang nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

Jetzt fiel Sirius schon dem zweiten Lehrer am zweiten Schultag auf – und das, wo er doch eigentlich unbemerkt bleiben wollte!

»Wieso sind Sie nicht in Slytherin?«, wollte Brewpot, der sich wieder gefasst hatte nun verständnislos wissen.

»Der Hut hat gelost«, erklärte Sirius kurz, dem wieder einfiel, dass er Brewpot an jenem Abend der Auswahlzeremonie nicht gesehen hatte und so darauf schloss, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke das Chaos nicht mitbekommen hatte.

»Wie soll ich das bitte verstehen?«, bohrte Brewpot weiter.

»Na ja, er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, in welches Haus ich kommen sollte, deshalb hat er ausgezählt«, berichtete Sirius wahrheitsgetreu. Irgendjemand hinter ihm lachte laut auf, verstummte aber angesichts von Brewpots tödlichem Blick.

»Dieser alte Fetzen war sowieso schon immer überflüssig. Einmal im Jahr wird er rausgeholt, um ein sinnloses Lied in die Gegend zu grölen und ein paar Namen in die Halle zu schreien und den Rest des Jahres verstaubt er auf irgendeinem rostigen Regal in… _Professor_ Dumbledores Büro«, resignierend drehte er sich zu seinem Pult zurück und murmelte: »Ein Black nicht in Slytherin, welch eine Schande.«

Nach der Stunde beeilte Sirius sich aus dem Zimmer zu kommen, damit Snape keinen weiteren Anlass hatte, blöde Kommentare abzulassen.

Doch von hinten rief James ihn zurück: »Sirius, warte doch mal!«

Der Angesprochene tat so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört und beschleunigte noch seine Schritte. Gerade wollte James hinter ihm die Treppe hinauf stürmen, als Brewpot ihn zurückpfiff: »Potter, Sie helfen Pettigrew dabei, diese Sauerei hier aufzuwischen!«

Erleichtert stellte Sirius fest, einer weiteren Hänselei von Snape (»Dicke Freunde, was, Black?«), oder von Brewpot (»Welch Schande, Black!«) entgangen zu sein und begab sich jetzt zu der Stunde, die sich als die Langweiligste des ganzen Tages herausstellte: Geschichte der Zauberei.

Unterrichtet wurde diese vom gräulich wirkenden Professor Binns, der mit angeschlagener monotoner Stimme den Unterrichtsstoff verlas. Seine ganze Erscheinung wirkte mehr als einschläfernd – und das nicht nur auf Sirius.

Der Gelehrte hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, gegen Ende der Stunde alle (außer Remus) dazu zu bringen, sich heimlich unter der Bank anderweitig zu beschäftigen. Jedenfalls diejenigen, die noch nicht eingeschlafen waren.

Zu seinem Bedauern saß Sirius auch noch neben Remus, der eifrig Notizen mitkritzelte und Sirius regelmäßig mit Stößen in die Rippen, die, wie Sirius feststellte, wieder ganz heil waren und nicht mehr weh taten, aus seinen Tagträumen riss.

Das einzige Fach, bei dem Sirius das Gefühl hatte, dass er etwas Nützliches lernte, war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und deshalb war die Doppelstunde Verteidigung am Nachmittag auch das einzige Fach, auf das er sich an dem Tag freute.

Allerdings hielt sein Glücksgefühl nicht lange an. Während die anderen Schüler sich am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum ausruhten, miteinander Karten spielten (die so verhext waren, dass sie sich selbst mischten und austeilten), plauderten, lachten und einfach nur das bevorstehende Wochenende genossen, mussten Sirius und James zu ihrer zweiten Strafarbeit.

Diesmal verließen sie zeitig das bunte Treiben im Gryffindor-Turm, denn Brewpot würde sicherlich austicken, wenn sie auch nur eine Minute zu spät kommen würden; außerdem würde sich der Lehrmeister keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, Sirius noch eine Strafarbeit zu verpassen, denn

Sirius hatte in der einen Stunde, die sie bisher bei Brewpot gehabt hatten, nur zu deutlich festgestellt, dass der ihn nicht sonderlich mochte. ›Schande‹, hallte es in Sirius' Kopf nach, wie Brewpot ihn vor der ganzen Klasse bloßgestellt hatte und so musste Sirius sich eingestehen, dass der Hass durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und Sirius war so tief in seine versunken, dass er McGonagall erst bemerkte, als er beinahe in sie hinein gerannt wäre.

»Abend, Professor!«, schleimte James neben ihm fröhlich.

»Was machen Sie denn um diese Uhrzeit noch auf den Gängen? – Wie ich Sie kenne haben Sie nicht aufgepasst, als der Schulleiter die Schulregeln verlesen hat, aber Erstklässlern ist es nicht gestattet, nach acht Uhr noch auf den Gängen unterwegs zu sein. – Demnach haben Sie noch genau fünf Minuten, um in Ihren Turm zu gelangen.«

»Tja, wir haben aber eine Verabredung mit dem hochgeschätzten Professor Brewpot und unsere Audienz beginnt unglücklicherweise in genau fünf Minuten«, konterte Sirius.

Die Schreckschraube musterte die beiden Jungen durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser hindurch streng. »Was soll das heißen ›eine Verabredung‹? Sie haben doch wohl nicht etwa schon wieder eine Strafarbeit?«

»So könnte man das natürlich auch ausdrücken«, murmelte James schlecht gelaunt.

»Wie? – Sie sind also _schon_ _wieder_ aneinander geraten?«, forschte die Lehrerin nach.

»So würde ich das wiederum nicht ausdrücken«, stellte James richtig.

»Und wie würden Sie es dann ausdrücken?« Die Nasenflügel der Schreckschraube weiteten sich bedrohlich. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie drauf und dran war, ihre Geduld mit den beiden zu verlieren.

Bevor James der Lehrerin allerdings noch die ganze Geschichte erzählte, wie sie – wenn auch widerwillig – gegen Snape und Rosier sogar zusammengehalten hatten, beschloss Sirius, die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen.

»Ungerechte Behandlung zweier Gryffindor-Erstklässler durch einen Professor, der seine Stellung schamlos missbraucht hat«, warf er ein. »Und jetzt müssen wir leider zu Professor Brewpot, auch wenn wir liebend gern noch weiter plaudern würden!«

»Guten Abend noch«, verabschiedete sich auch James, bevor sie die Schreckschraube stehen ließen und eilig zu Brewpots Büro gingen, um schnell von McGonagall loszukommen.

Die Strafarbeit stellte sich als noch lästiger heraus als die, welche sie bei McGonagall absolviert hatten. Der Meister der Zaubertränke ließ keine Möglichkeit aus, Sirius klarzumachen, welch Schande es doch war, dass er nicht in Slytherin war.

Des Weiteren hatte er sich etwas besonders Langweiliges und Ekliges für sie ausgedacht: Sie sollten im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer Froschlaich in Dosen einlegen, damit seine vierte Klasse alle Materialien für einen komplizierten Trank konserviert hatte.

Doch damit noch nicht genug, er setzte vorsorglich auch noch James in die letzte Reihe und Sirius in die erste, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kamen, die Strafarbeit als ›Gelegenheit zum Unfug machen‹ anzusehen.

Sie wurden erst spät wieder entlassen. Sirius nahm sich einmal mehr vor, sich im Unterricht zurückzuhalten – auch wenn er immer noch felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass der Zaubertranklehrer die Slytherins bevorzugt hatte, schließlich hatten die ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Gryffindors gerichtet gehabt. Wie James ihm mitteilte, war Brewpot der stellvertretende Hauslehrer der Slytherins und hatte deshalb ein grimmiges Vergnügen dabei, den Gryffindors Punkte abzuziehen, damit Slytherin den Hauspokal gewann…

Der Samstag, auf den sich Sirius schon gefreut hatte (keine Schreckschraube, kein Brewpot und ausreichend Zeit, das Schloss zu erforschen…), ging für eine Schulhausführung drauf, die der ÜV veranstaltete.

Er war der Meinung, dass er sich früher als »kleiner, hilfloser Erstklässler« viel zu oft in dem großen Schloss verirrt hatte…

Allerdings musste Sirius zugeben, dass er ihnen ein paar ganz nützliche Abkürzungen zeigte, die zum Beispiel hinter Wandteppichen verborgen waren. Außerdem machte er sie auf Treppen aufmerksam, die ihre Richtungen änderten oder auf Türen, die man freundlich bitten musste, damit sie sich öffneten.

Wenigstens konnte sich Sirius danach tatsächlich einige Wege zu den Klassenzimmern besser merken, auch wenn er das vor dem ÜV nie zugegeben hätte.

Obwohl es draußen leicht regnete, scheuchte der ÜV sie sogar über die Schlossgründe, um ihnen noch einmal nahe zu legen, dass der Verbotene Wald verboten war, ihnen den See zu zeigen – in dem tatsächlich ein zahmer Riesenkrake lebte – und vieles mehr.

Als sie die Peitschende Weide passierten, konnte Sirius nicht umhin, sich etwas von der Gruppe – die gerade auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Stadion war – abzukapseln, um sich – trotz des Gesprächs der Lehrer, das er belauscht hatte – den Baum noch mal näher anzuschauen.

Dieser ließ Sirius ziemlich nahe ran, ehe er wie wild nach ihm zu schlagen begann. Hastig wich der Junge ein paar Schritte zurück, da lachte hinter ihm jemand höhnisch auf. Timothy und Davey hatten das Geschwafel des ÜVs anscheinend auch nicht länger ausgehalten und sich ebenfalls etwas abgeseilt.

»Oh Mann, Black, du schaffst's noch nicht mal, an den Stamm der Peitschenden Weide ranzukommen!«, zog Timothy ihn auf.

Der ÜV, der von den kichernden Mädchen umringt ein paar Meter weiter die Quidditch-Spielregeln erklärte, bekam davon nichts mit.

»Ich wette, er kommt näher ran, als du!« James war unbemerkt herangetreten, da er bemerkt haben musste, dass Sirius fehlte.

Hinter ihm trat Peter nervös von einem Bein auf das andere, wobei seine wässrigen Augen von Sirius zu Davey und Timothy huschten. Remus hielt sich ebenfalls im Hintergrund. Er sah so aus, als gefiele ihm die Situation überhaupt nicht, doch er sagte nichts.

»Wette angenommen«, meinte Timothy in dem Moment. »Welche der zwei Gruppen es als Erste schafft, den Stamm zu berühren, darf sich was für die andere ausdenken!«

»Die Verlierer müssen zwei Wochen lang die Hausaufgaben für die Gewinner machen«, grinste Sirius, der die Wette – und vor allem den Gewinn – sehr verlockend fand.

Jetzt mischte sich auch Davey mit ein: »Okay! – Ihr seid zwar zwei mehr, aber wir sind da nicht so. Ihr verliert ja eh!«

»Glaubst du«, knirschte James.

Doch Remus hob nur abwehrend die Hände. »Ich mach da nicht mit!«

»Was ist los, Lupin, willst du etwa petzen?«, griff Timothy ihn sofort an.

»Nein«, verteidigte James ihn. »Er ist nur unser Schiedsrichter!«

»Dann will ich auch Schiedsrichter sein«, bedingte Peter ängstlich quietschend.

»Okay, Pettigrew ist unser Schiedsrichter. Er passt auf, wie weit wir's an die Peitschende Weide ranschaffen«, legte Timothy fest, womit er sich dem magischen Baum vorsichtig näherte.

Auch die anderen drei gingen aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen an die Peitschende Weide heran, die sich das nicht gefallen ließ. Sie schlug wie wild nach allen Seiten um sich, sodass die Jungs gezwungen waren, wieder zurückzuweichen, ehe sie einen erneuten Anlauf starten konnten. So ging es eine ganze Weile, ohne dass es irgendeine der zwei feindlichen Gruppen geschafft hatte, an den Stamm heran zu gelangen.

»Ich würde sagen, es ist unentschieden«, meinte Remus von außerhalb, als mal wieder ein Ast nur um Haaresbreite James verfehlt hatte.

»Quatsch! – Ich schaff's gleich«, behauptete Sirius verbissen, als er ganz nah an den Stamm herankam, aber in letzter Sekunde wieder einem Ast ausweichen musste.

»Was ist denn hier los!« Der ÜV hatte seine Runde beendet und war nun herbeigeeilt, als er endlich bemerkt hatte, dass ein paar seiner Schützlinge fehlten.

»Ähm… wir haben… ich habe…« Sirius suchte verzweifelt nach einem Vorwand, während er sich aus der Reichweite der Weide begab. Es war sicher, dass der ÜV diese Art von Spiel nicht begrüßen würde.

»…Er hat seinen… Block verloren«, fiel James rechtzeitig ein.

»Stimmt. Ich schreib nämlich immer alles mit, was du uns so über Hogwarts erzählst… und leider ist mir der Block unter die Peitschende Weide gefallen…«

»…Und wir wollten ihm helfen, ihn wieder zu finden!«

»…Aber jetzt hab ich ihn schon wieder. Alles okay, wir können weiter!«

Der ÜV sah die sechs Jungen misstrauisch an, doch dann setzte er seine Runde ohne weitere Fragen fort.

–

Am Abend saß Sirius allein in einem Ohrensessel am Kamin und beobachtete interessiert eine gestörte Katze, die anscheinend Peter gehörte und die andauernd versuchte, die Tapete hochzuklettern und die Flammen des Kamins immer nur um Zentimeter verfehlte, wenn sie wieder abstürzte.

Währenddessen belauschte er zwei Erstklässlerinnen, die sich in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke unterhielten. »Ich fand es wirklich faszinierend, wie sich Professor McGonagall heute in eine Katze verwandelt hat«, plauderte das eine Mädchen munter drauf los.

»Ja, fand ich auch. Nicht zu fassen, dass es nur so wenige schaffen, Animagi zu werden. Stell dir vor, wir könnten das… Was für ein Tier wärst du denn gerne?«, entgegnete Lily verträumt.

»Irgendwas Schönes, Anmutiges… Ich hab's, ein Pfau! Und du?«

»Hmmm… Vielleicht eine Springmaus, so wie meine – Oh, Eileen, hab ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, wie ich sie genannt hab?«, erwiderte Lily.

Jetzt wird's langweilig, dachte sich Sirius und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Katze zu, die noch immer wie blöd an der Wand hochzuklettern versuchte. Wie der Herr, so die Katze! Bei diesem Gedanken sah sich Sirius zu Peter um, der mit Remus ein paar Zaubersprüche durchging, die er immer noch nicht gerafft hatte.

In dem Moment ließ sich unerwartet James neben Sirius nieder. »Diese Katze ist doch wirklich saublöd, oder?«, begann er das Gespräch.

Sirius nickte grinsend. »Genauso blöd wie sein Herrchen«, flüsterte er ihm zu.

»Immerhin hat Peter sich auch auf deine Seite geschlagen, als sie dich rausschmeißen wollten«, erwiderte James, wobei er zu Timothy und Davey nickte, die nicht weit von ihnen Karten spielten.

»Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ein Versager ist. Ein typischer Hufflepuffcharakter eben!«

Nun konnte auch James sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. »Na ja, schusselig ist er schon manchmal… Aber man kann ihn nun wirklich nicht mit einem Hufflepuff vergleichen, wenn man sich mal diesen Vertrauensschüler anschaut… Der hatte ja wohl wirklich 'nen Vogel. Schwafelt uns da 'ne halbe Stunde zu…«

»Hält uns für Zwillinge! Pffft!« Noch immer fassungslos bei der Erinnerung schüttelte Sirius den Kopf.

James warf sich in die Brust und strich sich durchs Haar. »Hast Recht, keiner sieht so gut aus wie ich!« Während die Jungs loslachten, verstummten Lily und Eileen mitten im Gespräch und sahen sie naserümpfend an.

»Und, kriegst du jetzt einen Besen?«, fragte Sirius, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

»Woher weißt du das eigentlich alles?«, hakte James neugierig nach.

»Nachdem ihr herausbekommen habt, dass ich kein Seher bin, kann ich's dir ja genauso gut sagen. Ich hab euch in der Winkelgasse gesehen und ein bisschen die Lauscher gespitzt. Und was willst du jetzt für einen Besen?…«

Gegen zwölf Uhr saßen sie immer noch da und fachsimpelten über Besen und Quidditchteams, als der Gemeinschaftsraum schon lange leer war. James gestand ihm gerade, dass er einmal Monsun-Fan gewesen war (die Monsune waren dabei, in der Quidditchliga aufzusteigen), als sie von draußen auf den Gängen Gepolter hörten.

»Was war das denn?«

Sirius ging nicht weiter auf James ein, sondern ergriff Eigeninitiative. Ohne groß nachzudenken, dass es Erstklässlern genauso wenig wie Siebtklässlern erlaubt war, sich nach Mitternacht noch auf den Korridoren rum zu treiben, öffnete er das Porträt der fetten Dame und spähte in die dahinter liegende Finsternis.

Hinter ihm lugte James vorsichtig über seine Schulter. Alles lag totenstill da, als ob der Gang seit Stunden so friedlich daliegen würde. Schulterzuckend ging Sirius den Korridor entlang, wobei er mit seinem Zauberstab den Weg leuchtete. Kurz darauf kam James – ebenfalls mit leuchtendem Zauberstab – neben ihn geeilt.

Auf einmal ertönte ein markerschütterndes Quietschen, gefolgt von einem Heulen, das von einer Horde Werwölfe aus dem Stock über ihnen zu kommen schien.

Sirius und James sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann rasten sie gleichzeitig zum Gang, von wo aus die seltsamen Geräusche kamen.

Als sie ganz außer Atem den Korridor erreichten, erblickten sie einen hässlichen kleinen Mann, der durch die Luft hüpfte und der jetzt mit einem Eisenstock an den Rüstungen entlang schepperte, sodass Sirius sich die Ohren zuhielt. Bestimmt würde das ganze Schloss dadurch geweckt!

»Peeves!«, murmelte James enttäuscht. Sirius wollte schon fragen, wer oder was bei Merlins Barte ›Peeves‹ war, doch das brauchte er gar nicht: ›Peeves‹ stellte sich als Poltergeist heraus, der immer, wenn es ihm im Schloss zu still war, auf die eine oder andere Weise für Lärm sorgte.

James war so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, Sirius und sich hinter die nächste Statue zu ziehen, denn wenn der Geist sie erst einmal entdeckt hätte, konnte man nie wissen, ob er es aus reiner Schadenfreude nicht sofort dem Hauslehrer – in dem Fall der Schreckschraube – petzen würde.

Doch Peeves zog in die Gegenrichtung ab, um die Fackeln, die zum Glück zu so später Stunde schon gelöscht worden waren, aus ihren Halterungen zu reißen und im Schloss herumzuwerfen.

Neben Sirius seufzte James hörbar auf. »Am besten wär's, wir gehen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor Pringle wegen dem Getöse, das Peeves veranstaltet noch auf den Plan tritt!«

Sirius fragte sich, ob Pringle auch ein Poltergeist war, aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr, die Frage laut zu formulieren und so schlenderte er einfach James hinterher, der diesmal die Führung übernahm.

»Psst, da kommt jemand«, zischte Sirius seinem Gefährten zu, als sie den zweiten Korridor auf dem Weg zur fetten Dame durchquerten.

Schnell drückten sie sich in eine Nische zwischen zwei Rüstungen. Wer lief denn so spät in der Nacht noch in den Gängen rum – mal abgesehen von ihnen selbst und ein paar gestörten Poltergeistern!

Vor ihnen bog Professor Dumbledore im Pyjama mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand um die Ecke. Fröhlich vor sich hinsummend passierte er ihr Versteck und verschwand im nächsten Korridor.

Wortlos tauschten die Jungs einen Blick aus und folgten dem Schulleiter dann auf Zehenspitzen, anstatt in ihren Turm zurückzukehren. Sie schlichen ihm bis in den vierten Korridor nach und lauschten auf die Schritte und die Melodie, die Dumbledore vor sich hinsummte (»Sur le pont d'Avignon…«), um ihm auf den Fersen zu bleiben.

Schließlich blieb der Direktor stehen und sagte laut: »Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen.«

Die beiden Schüler spähten vorsichtig um die Ecke und sahen, wie die Statue eines Wasserspeiers zur Seite sprang und eine von selbst laufende Treppe Dumbledore nach oben trug. Dann schob sich der Wasserspeier wieder vor den Geheimgang und alles war still.

»Bertie Botts Bohnen?«, echote James ungläubig.

»Alles Freaks«, zuckte Sirius nur die Schultern, »Malfoy hat mal irgendwas von einem Geheimgang im fünften Korridor gesagt. – Ich mein, wenn wir schon hier sind?«

Damit drehte er sich um und machte sich auf zum fünften Stock. James folgte ihm widerstandslos und meinte erneut skeptisch: »Bertie Botts Bohnen?«

»Aller Geschmacksrichtungen, genau«, nickte Sirius. Schweigend schlichen sie weiter bis in den fünften Korridor, wo James unschlüssig stehen blieb und fragte: »Und jetzt?«

Schulterzuckend tastete Sirius planlos die Wände ab. Diesmal war es James, der die Augen verdrehte: »Das kann ja heiter werden.«

Doch schließlich gesellte er sich zu Sirius, indem er die linke Seite abtastete, während sein Begleiter die Rechte übernahm.

Überraschend hörten sie nahe Schritte, worauf sie sich beide hinter eine Rüstung quetschten, um zu lauschen. Sirius musste daran denken, dass die Rüstungen in Hogwarts laufen konnten und er hoffte inständig, dass ihr Versteck sich nicht plötzlich in Bewegung setzte.

Drei Meter neben ihnen erwachte die Statue eines dreiäugigen Ritters auf einmal zum Leben und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Hinter ihm erschienen ein Junge und ein Mädchen Hand in Hand, die aus einem Geheimgang kamen. »Solvete«, zischte der Junge leise, woraufhin sich die Ritterstatue wieder vor den geheimen Eingang schob. Kichernd liefen sie den Korridor hinab und verschwanden kurz darauf im Treppenhaus.

»Sag mal, was sollte das denn! – Außer uns hat hier niemand nachts im Schloss rumzuschleichen«, empörte sich Sirius, der noch immer verwirrt in die Richtung sah, in der die beiden entschwunden waren.

»Immerhin haben wir denen unseren ersten Geheimgang zu verdanken«, meinte James, während er auf den Ritter zuging. Kunstvoll erhob er seinen Zauberstab und donnerte: »Solväte!«

Kaum hatte er das Wort ausgesprochen, schon brachen einige Steine über ihm aus der Decke, so dass er sich mit einem hastigen Sprung in Sicherheit bringen musste.

Kopfschüttelnd schob Sirius James aus dem Weg und meinte: »Lass mich das mal machen.« Er hob ohne Umstände den Zauberstab und sagte: »Solvete!« Der dreiäugige Ritter trat zur Seite und gab den Geheimgang frei.

Sie traten eben durch die geheime Tür, als sie hinter sich Schritte und ärgerliches Gemurmel hörten. »Peeves! Was hast du diesmal wieder angestellt?«, schnauzte jemand.

James warf noch einen hastigen Blick in den Gang zurück, worauf er feststellte: »Mist, Pringle kommt!«

»Solvete«, sagte Sirius lässig, damit sich der Geheimgang wieder schloss, danach wollte er doch endlich wissen: »Wer ist denn jetzt eigentlich Pringle?«

»Apollyon Pringle. Der Hausmeister. – Sag mal, hast du überhaupt in diesen vier Tagen, die wir hier sind, einmal zugehört?«, fragte James genervt.

»Nee«, grinste Sirius und machte sich auf den Weg tiefer in den Geheimgang hinein.

Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile schräg bergab gelaufen waren, lief Sirius gegen eine Mauer. »Au, verdammt«, fluchte er.

»Lass mich das mal machen«, plusterte sich James auf, wobei er Sirius in der Dunkelheit zur Seite schob. »Solvete!« Doch diesmal blieb die Wand regungslos.

»Lass den Meister ran«, befahl Sirius selbstgefällig und krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch: »Paries moveatur!« Tatsächlich schob sich die Wand zur Seite.

»Und woher weißt du das jetzt?«, staunte James, als er mit offenem Mund auf den Korridor hinaustrat.

»Hab ich von Malfoy aufgeschnappt«, gab Sirius zurück.

Da fetzte Peeves um die Ecke. Er lachte dreckig, als er die Erstklässler erspähte, doch hinter ihm donnerte eine wütende Stimme (die ganz nach Pringle klang): »Peeves! Komm zurück, du verfluchter schäbiger Poltergeist!«

Die Jungs tauschten nur einen Blick, dann stürmten sie davon, gerade rechtzeitig bevor auch Pringle um die Ecke bog. Anscheinend hatte er jedoch noch einen Rest ihrer wehenden Umhänge gesehen, denn er verfolgte ihre Richtung statt die von Peeves.

Sirius stieß während des Laufens einen unsittlichen Fluch aus, als er erkannte, dass sie sich nicht mehr verstecken konnten.

»Zum Turm«, keuchte James erschöpft. Sie bogen links ab und hetzten eine Treppe hinauf, wobei Pringles Schritte ihnen auf den Fersen blieben. Sie beschleunigten ihren Lauf noch mehr, bis endlich das Porträt der fetten Dame in Sicht kam.

»Wie war das Passwort noch mal?«, drängte Sirius atemlos.

»Äh…«, begann James.

»Lass uns rein, oder wir müssen sterben«, flehte Sirius, aber die fette Dame schüttelte erbarmungslos der Kopf.

»Ich bin doch keine gewöhnliche Tür, die sich auf Bitten hin öffnet!«

Doch kurz bevor Pringle um die Ecke bog, fiel es James wieder ein: »_Cosmos leonis_!«, rief er, das Gemälde schwang mit verschnupfter Miene zur Seite und die Jungs hechteten in letzter Sekunde mit einem geübten Sprung durch das Porträtloch.

Nebeneinander stürmten sie die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf und warfen sich, angezogen wie sie waren, in ihre Betten. Angespannt lauschten sie eine ganze Weile, doch sie hörten weder zornige Schreie, noch irgendwelche anderen verräterischen Laute, was darauf schließen ließ, dass Pringle aufgegeben hatte.

Als die Jungs nach ein paar Minuten angestrengtem Lauschens begannen, sich allmählich zu entspannen, kam eine leise Stimme: »Hey Leute, wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit?«

Bevor James Remus antworten konnte, begann Sirius laut und übertrieben zu schnarchen.

–

Am Sonntag mussten sie sich über ihre Unmengen von Hausaufgaben (und das nach erst zwei Tagen Unterricht!) hermachen und am Abend mischte sich der ÜV schon wieder ein, da er sie dazu zwang, untereinander Kennenlernspiele zu machen. (»Mein Name ist Lily Evans, ich habe eine Schwester, Petunia, die keine Hexe ist und meine Hobbys sind…«)

So erfuhr Sirius, dass James und Peter Einzelkinder waren.

Er wunderte sich, während er sich die ganze Lebensgeschichte von Peter anhörte, wo Remus abgeblieben war, da der sich doch immer für derartige Albernheiten begeistern konnte.

Doch den Gedanken tat er mit der realistischen Lösung ab, dass Remus wahrscheinlich schon ins Bett gegangen war. Kluge Entscheidung…

Jedoch weigerte sich Sirius strikt, mehr über sich selbst zu erzählen, als dass er einen drei Jahre jüngeren Bruder hatte, obwohl bei ihm alle besonders gespannt wirkten.

Wahrscheinlich wollten sie alle nur hören, in welche Gesetzeswidrigkeiten seine Familie verstrickt war. Aber diesen Gefallen wollte er ihnen nicht tun und so blieben die verzweifelten Versuche des ÜV, mehr aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln vergeblich.

–

Gleich an ihrem dritten Schultag mussten sie nachts um zwölf wieder aufstehen, so wie jeden Montag, und in den Südturm gehen. Zwei Mal in der Woche hatten sie dort Astronomie, eine Theoriestunde am Nachmittag (die heute aus unerfindlichem Grund ausgefallen war) und eine praktische in der Nacht, damit sie die Sterne und ihre Bewegungen beobachten konnten.

Verblüfft stellte Sirius fest, dass Remus, der den ganzen Vormittag gefehlt hatte, wieder da war. Er sah sehr krank aus und seltsamer Weise zogen sich tiefe Schrammen über sein Gesicht (wahrscheinlich eine unerfreuliche Begegnung mit Peters gestörter Katze).

Doch Sirius beachtete den dunkelblonden Jungen nicht weiter, da die Schüler nun neugierig um die Teleskope herum standen, die durch die Fenster auf den Nachthimmel gerichtet waren.

»Gute Nacht, liebe Schüler«, begrüßte sie ein mittelgroßer Mann, der eben herein gerauscht kam. »Mein Name ist Professor Highking…«, stellte er sich freundlich vor.

Was er weiter über die Sterne und den Unterricht faselte, bekam Sirius nicht mehr mit, denn er fragte James leise: »Wie, ›Highking‹? ›Hi‹, so wie ›Hallo‹?«

James zuckte nur die Schultern und so antwortete Remus stattdessen, der in der Reihe vor ihnen saß und fleißig mitkritzelte, was Highking redete: »Ja, so wie ›Ave‹!«

»Ja, klar! Und ›King‹ wie ›Imperator‹, oder was?«, erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch.

Nun mischte sich Peter scheu mit ein, der hinter ihnen neben Davey saß: »Ach so! Ich dachte ›hiking‹, so wie ›wandern‹!«

Sirius und James konnten sich nicht mehr halten uns prusteten los, worauf Professor Highking zu ihnen eilte und fragte: »Reden Sie etwa über mich?«

»Nein! Über Aveimperatore«, brachte Sirius zwischen zwei Lachkrämpfen hervor.

»Na, dann ist ja gut… Aber nun konzentrieren Sie sich bitte auf die Sterne…«

Highking erzählte, während Sirius und James Zauberschnippschnapp spielten, irgendetwas über eine Sage vom Gürtel des Orion. Sirius hatte schon dreimal gegen James gewonnen, da war Highking immer noch nicht fertig.

Schließlich beendete der Gong Aveimperatores Geschichte und James, der seine Tasche schulterte, meinte nur leise zu Sirius, Remus und dem im Halbschlaf die Treppe hinunter steigenden Peter: »Vielen Dank, dass Sie die Märchenstunde von Aveimperatore besucht haben. Wir freuen uns auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen…«

–

Die Zeit verging und mit den Wochen strich der Spätsommer dahin, der sich schon allzu bald in einen ungemütlichen Herbst wandelte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bei diesem stürmischen Wetter besonders am Wochenende fast zu jeder Tageszeit überfüllt, was es Sirius erleichterte, jedem aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Selbst von James und Remus distanzierte er sich wieder mehr und mehr. Vielleicht hatte Remus Recht gehabt und er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, Freundschaften zu schließen. Jedenfalls hatte er nie vorgehabt, sich in irgendeiner Weise an jemanden zu binden und gegen seine Prinzipien wollte er nicht verstoßen.

Zu seiner Überraschung hatten ihm noch nicht einmal seine Eltern einen Klagebrief geschrieben, dass er die Ehre der Blacks verletzt habe, weil er nach Gryffindor gekommen war.

Wahrscheinlich erschien Sirius ihnen nicht einmal als würdig genug, ein Pergament an ihn zu verschwenden.

Auch die Slytherins hatten ihre leere Drohung anscheinend vergessen, die Gryffindors einmal alleine abzupassen, denn sie ließen sich nicht mal mehr für hämische Bemerkungen Sirius gegenüber blicken und Sirius hatte den Verdacht, dass sie, so stark sie auch immer taten, doch ein klein wenig Angst hatten, James, Remus und Peter könnten petzen.

So wunderte sich Sirius, als er eines Morgens aufwachte und feststellte, dass er nun schon fast einen Monat in Hogwarts war. Doch die Ruhe, die er sich an einem solchen trägen Sonntagmorgen eigentlich wünschte, an dem es noch nicht einmal ganz hell geworden war (und das würde es vermutlich auch den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich werden, da dicke graue Wolken am Himmel hingen), war ihm nicht gegönnt.

»Das ist doch garantiert Blacks Schuld! Ich weiß, dass er es war«, drang nämlich Timothys Stimme durch seine Bettdecke zu ihm.

Sirius öffnete langsam ein Auge, zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes etwas zur Seite und nahm verschwommene Umrisse wahr, die im Schlafsaal herumirrten.

Die Gestalt, die Remus sein konnte, beugte sich unter sein Bett. James' schriller Schlafanzug, in dem er wahrscheinlich noch steckte, kroch unter dem Waschbecken herum und zwei andere mausgraue Umrisse, die logischerweise wohl Davey und Peter waren, wuselten hektisch im Zimmer herum.

Jäh tauchte eine Gestalt vor Sirius auf, die ihn unsanft an der Schulter rüttelte. »Black, verdammt, rück gefälligst meinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz raus«, schrie Timothy ihn wütend an.

Verschlafen setzte Sirius sich auf, um sich die Augen zu reiben, damit er überhaupt etwas sah. »Was?«, fragte er perplex.

Um die Atmosphäre zu beschwichtigen, hakte Remus nach: »Äh… Sirius, könntest du uns bitte helfen, Timothys Aufsatz zu suchen?«

»Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn der sein Zeug verschlampt?«, gähnte er unbeteiligt. Schwankend stand er auf und machte sich anschließend zum Schein daran, seine Schultasche zu packen, weil er keine Lust hatte, sich an einer Suche nach Timothys Sachen zu beteiligen. Dieser Vorwand hielt Timothy allerdings nicht davon ab, weiterhin auf ihn einzuschimpfen.

Unvermittelt setzte Sirius sich kerzengerade auf und funkelte Timothy bedrohlich an. »Nur weil du so paranoid bist und denkst, dass ich deinen bekloppten Aufsatz geklaut habe, musst du mir noch lange nicht meine Feder stehlen«, beschuldigte er seinen Mitschüler.

Zum ersten Mal hielt dieser in seinen Beschimpfungen inne und starrte Sirius entgeistert an. »Was?«

Jetzt fuhr Sirius auf und packte ihn unsanft am Kragen. Bevor er allerdings eine Drohung aussprechen konnte, zogen Remus und James ihn mit vereinten Kräften von seinem Opfer weg. »Reg dich wieder ab, wir wollen hier keine Schlägerei, Sirius«, blaffte James.

»Lass mich los, Potter!« Sirius funkelte James böse an und riss sich aus dessen Griff los. »Und noch so ein heldenhafter Spruch, Potter, und du kriegst mal einen richtig schwarz-magischen Fluch von mir ab!« James schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

»Wie ich das sehe…«, begann Remus fachkundig an Sirius und Timothy gewandt, weil ihm die Situation wohl zu gefährlich wurde, »…hat hier keiner Schuld. Ihr seid einfach nur unordentlich.«

»Dasselbe gilt für dich, Lupin!« Sirius warf einen letzten, misstrauischen Blick in die Runde, bevor er den Schlafraum wortlos verließ.

–

Die nächsten Tage redeten weder James noch Remus mehr mit Sirius.

Remus versuchte zwar ab und an mit Sirius zu sprechen, doch diese Versuche schmetterte Sirius natürlich allesamt ab, sodass Remus es irgendwann einfach sein ließ. Auch James schien endlich verstanden zu haben, dass Sirius nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, denn er hängte sich jetzt an Remus, der ihm immerhin auch immer freundliche Antworten gab und ihn nicht abwies.

Das war Sirius nur recht, denn so konnte er sich zum Beispiel von Andrew Specter mehr Zaubersprüche beibringen lassen oder das Schloss ohne störendes, unerwünschtes Anhängsel erkunden, das ihm sowieso nur hinderlich war!

So hatte er auch keine Probleme sich vor Pringle zu verstecken, der wie üblich Ausschau nach Regelbrechern hielt, als er eines nachts durch die Korridore schlich – obwohl die Verfolgungsjagd mit James eigentlich doch ganz lustig gewesen war…

An einem Montag saß Sirius wie gewöhnlich gelangweilt in Zaubertränke. Auf Grund des Lehrers war dieses innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu seinem absoluten Hassfach geworden. Er hatte die ganze Nacht das Schloss erkundet und war dementsprechend müde, sogar jetzt in der letzten Stunde noch.

Nun stürmte Brewpot in die Klasse und ließ seinen Blick bedrohlich über die Schüler schweifen. »Wo ist Lupin?«, donnerte er. Sirius sah ihm an, dass er schon kurz davor war, Gryffindor eine Stange Punkte abzuziehen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, da er Remus um seine Abwesenheit beneidete.

»Er ist anscheinend krank, Sir. Keiner hat ihn heute Morgen gesehen«, bedeutete ihm James vorsichtig.

»Was für eine Schande… Aber das ist man in dieser Klasse ja bereits gewohnt!« Mit einem bezeichnenden Blick maß Brewpot Sirius, der den Lehrer kalt ignorierte. Zwei Reihen hinter ihm kicherten Snape und Rosier hämisch.

Doch Sirius hatte andere Sorgen – zum Beispiel seine Schreibfeder, da seine alte noch immer verschollen war, und er sich noch keine neue besorgt hatte. – Denn so wusste er nicht, mit was er Brewpots Worte protokollieren sollte, da der Professor genau das für gewöhnlich verlangte.

Ein Zischeln hinter ihm riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken: »Black, du bist eine Schande! Eine richtige Blamage der Zaubererwelt…«

»Halt's Maul, Snape«, antwortete er nur gelangweilt, worauf ein »Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!« von Brewpot folgte.

–

Zwei Abende später saß Sirius wieder alleine am Kaminfeuer.

Während er darauf wartete, dass sich der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte – damit er erneut heimlich auf Erkundungstour gehen konnte – dachte er darüber nach, was ihm immer wieder – von den Slytherins genauso wie daheim von seiner Familie – vorgeworfen wurde: _Schande… Blamage der Zaubererwelt… Verrat an der Reinblütigkeit… Abschaum der Familie…_

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Remus durch das Porträtloch schlüpfte. Sirius musste feststellen, dass er elender denn je wirkte; sein verschlissener Umhang hing ihm schlaff um die Schultern und er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Binnen einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch Sirius wendete sich schnell demonstrativ uninteressiert ab. James dagegen eilte auf Remus zu und fragte ihn besorgt, wie es ihm ginge. Als er auch noch wissen wollte, wo er gewesen war, spitzte Sirius die Ohren.

»Ich musste nach Hause, weil meine Mutter krank war. Aber halb so schlimm, ihr geht's wieder gut«, antwortete Remus zurückhaltend. Sirius hatte den jähen Eindruck, dass nicht nur er den anderen etwas verheimlichte. Natürlich war er bisher nicht auf James' Angebot eingegangen, ihnen von seinen Familienverhältnissen daheim zu erzählen und zu Recht, schließlich redeten sie ja nicht mehr miteinander. Und überhaupt: Wer brauchte schon _Freunde_! Ein Black jedenfalls nicht!

Seine Gedanken wurden abrupt von Peters Katze unterbrochen, die maunzend auf Remus zurannte und an seinem zerfetzten Umhang hochkletterte. Lächelnd streichelte Remus das Tier, sodass Sirius nur kopfschüttelnd dachte: _Die zwei Gestörten passen ja gut zusammen!_

Er beschloss, diesen Abend doch schon eher in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, wobei er hoffte, da mehr Ruhe zu finden. Er hatte Glück, denn noch keiner seiner Mitschüler hielt sich dort auf.

Gelangweilt ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder und starrte an die Decke.

Doch seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich James und Remus gerade vielleicht über Quidditch unterhielten, so wie er und James es auch einmal getan hatten, oder sie redeten über irgendwelche kleinen Belanglosigkeiten, über die Freunde eben so redeten.

_»Schon ganz dicke Freunde, was, Black?«_, echoten Snapes Worte in seinem Kopf wider. Der Widerspruch befand sich allein in diesem einen Satz: Er war ein Black. Das bedeutete, dass er keine Freunde wollte und brauchte!

tbc...


	6. Der bockende Besen

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Sechstes Kapitel**

**Der bockende Besen**

* * *

»Mr Potter!« Die Stimme hallte nur aus weiter Ferne in Sirius' Gedanken, die sich hauptsächlich um das bevorstehende erste Quidditchspiel am Wochenende drehten. Mr Potter«, rief Flitwick abermals, worauf Sirius wieder nicht reagierte.

Eine zweite Stimme meinte jetzt vom anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers: »Ähm, Professor, ich sitze hier hinten.«

»Oh, Verzeihung, Mr Potter, ich meinte eigentlich Mr Black«, stotterte der Lehrer verlegen.

Endlich fuhr Sirius gänzlich aus seinen Gedanken hoch. »Ja, Professor?«

Diesmal saß Remus nicht hinter ihm, der ihm im Falle der Fälle sicher vorgesagt hätte, was sich unter den jetzigen Umständen zu Sirius' Nachteil hätte herausstellen können, denn er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung von dem, was Flitwick da vorne gefaselt hatte. Aber Sirius war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob Remus ihm überhaupt geholfen hätte, nach dem Streit am Wochenende…

Das Letzte, was Sirius mitbekommen hatte, war, dass sie vor zwei Stunden endlich begonnen hatten, die praktische Anwendung von Wingardium Leviosa zu lernen, was außer James, Remus und ihm selbst, nur Lily geschafft hatte.

Die anderen Freaks brachten es noch nicht einmal zustande, einen leichten Gegenstand, wie etwa eine Feder, fliegen zu lassen und Peter hatte es sogar irgendwie bewerkstelligt, dass seine Feder sich, anstatt zu fliegen, in Luft auflöste.

Sehr zu Sirius Verdruss wusste er hinterher leider nicht mehr wie, denn dieser Zauber wäre sicherlich auch recht nützlich gewesen.

Der Professor hatte Sirius erst in der letzten Stunde zehn Punkte anerkannt, da er aus Langeweile seinen ganzen Tisch hatte schweben lassen, was Flitwicks Meinung nach auf Grund des komplexen Objekts außerordentlich schwierig war.

Natürlich hatte Sirius die Tatsache verschwiegen, dass er es nur gemacht hatte, da ihn der Unterricht so furchtbar angeödet hatte. Nichts ist langweiliger, als andauernd seine Feder wieder vom anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers zurückholen zu müssen, auch wenn er dafür extra den Zauberspruch ›Accio‹, den Aufrufezauber, nachgeschlagen hatte, der normalerweise erst im vierten Schuljahr gelehrt wurde.

Als Flitwick ihn jetzt zurechtweisen wollte, da er mal wieder mit den Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen war, klingelte es glücklicherweise zum Ende der Stunde. Ohne den Lehrer weiter zu beachten, packte Sirius seine Sachen zusammen und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Wie konnte man ihn denn immer noch mit diesem blöden James verwechseln!

»Ich seh kein bisschen so aus wie dieser eingebildete Potter«, sagte er laut und nicht ohne einen gewissen Trotz in der Stimme, während er flotten Schrittes genervt in den Schlafsaal stapfte, um etwas Ruhe vor all den Freaks zu suchen, die ihn schon seit einem Monat umgaben.

Er pfefferte seine Tasche auf sein Bett und trat zum Spiegel, um sich wieder bewusst zu machen, wer er war: »Ein Black!«, dachte er verbittert.

Er unterdrückte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei, denn nicht sein Gesicht sah ihm entgegen, sondern das von James.

Sein Spiegelbild sah ihn genauso bestürzt an, wie Sirius wohl gerade schauen musste, nur dass er es eben nicht war.

Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde das Gesicht jedoch wieder zu seinem eigenen und der Spiegel kicherte: »Oktober, Oktober! Reingelegt!«

Mühsam hielt Sirius sich davon ab, den Spiegel zu zertrümmern und ging missmutig zum Fenster.

Das Wetter war kälter geworden, die Bäume kahl und das Gras grau. Kurz: Das Hundewetter draußen spiegelte haargenau seine momentane Stimmung wider.

Sein Blick blieb an dem Baum hängen, der in seiner zweiten Nacht gepflanzt worden war und der seltsamerweise schon eine ansehnliche Größe erreicht hatte.

Seine Zweige bewegten sich leicht im Wind, doch als ein Schüler vorbeilief, fuhr ein wütendes Zittern durch den Baum. Dieses Ding musste er sich noch mal genauer ansehen!

Bevor er dieses Vorhaben allerdings näher planen konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den großen, bärtigen Mann gelenkt, den Riesen von der Pflanzung der Peitschenden Weide, der eben mit einem toten Reh über der Schulter auf die kleine Hütte am Waldrand zusteuerte. Der wohnte also da drin! Hinter ihm her lief ein brauner Hund, der riesige Pfotenabdrücke in dem feuchten Gras hinterließ.

Sirius fragte sich, was das wohl für zwei Gestalten waren, da traten Remus und James ein.

Auf ein Gespräch mit denen konnte er jetzt sehr gern verzichten, doch ehe er sich verdrücken konnte, stand Remus schon neben ihm und fragte: »Was schaust du denn da? – Oh, Hagrid und sein Saurüde Fang sind unten.«

Sirius trat dezent (wie er hoffte) vom Fenster zurück, um sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub zu machen.

Er bekam noch mit, wie auch James zum Fenster schritt und ein Gespräch mit Remus anfing: »Hagrid ist doch der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts, oder? – Frag mich, was der immer so den ganzen Tag lang macht.«

Als Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum passierte, kam ihm Lily entgegen: »Hast du schon gesehen? Am Montag haben wir die erste Flugstunde!« _Kaum war er James und Remus entgangen und schon lief er auch noch diesem Weib über den Weg! _»Mir bleibt heute aber auch nichts erspart«, murmelte er geplagt.

»Ach komm«, grinste Lily, »Fliegen ist doch gar nicht so schlimm! Ich hab von Eileens großem Bruder gehört, dass…«

Doch Sirius sollte nie erfahren, was Eileens großer Bruder vom Fliegen hielt, denn er beschloss, sich dieses Gelaber nicht länger anzutun. Also ging er einfach weiter und ließ Lily allein zurück.

* * *

Das Wetter hatte sich auch Samstagmorgen nicht geändert, als Sirius zum Quidditch-Feld hinunterlief. Es nieselte leicht und ein kalter Wind von Norden trug auch nicht gerade zur Gemütlichkeit auf den Schlossgründen bei. 

Sirius war vielleicht etwas früh dran, aber er wollte nicht mit der Masse der Schüler um die besten Plätze kämpfen müssen. Außerdem kotzten ihn diese Leute hier – so wie dieser ganze verdammte Tag – bloß an. Seine schlechte Laune stieg noch, als er Severus Snape einige Meter vor sich erblickte.

Er wollte schon einen großen Bogen um den Slytherin schlagen, als er auch Hagrid bemerkte (im Nachhinein fragte er sich, wie er den überhaupt hatte übersehen können), der sich von Snape anschnauzen ließ. Sirius hatte dieses Schuljahr schon oft genug gesehen, dass es ihn nur in Schwierigkeiten brachte, sich in Angelegenheiten einzumischen, die ihn eigentlich gar nichts angehen sollten!

Dennoch trat er zielstrebig auf die zwei zu und meinte hämisch: »Na, Snape, wieder im Größenwahn?«

»Dieser tollpatschige Vollidiot hat vergessen, die Besen unserer Mannschaft zu polieren«, schnauzte der Angesprochene wütend.

»Dann ist es für Slytherin natürlich _unmöglich_ heute zu spielen! Wenn ihre Besen nicht _poliert_ sind«, meinte Sirius sarkastisch.

»Was mischst du dich da eigentlich ein, Black?«, fauchte Snape, der jetzt seinen Zorn auf einen neuen Widersacher konzentrierte und so von Hagrid abgelenkt war.

»Ach, halt's Maul und geh deine Besen polieren, Snape«, winkte Sirius genervt ab.

Tatsächlich zog Snape grummelnd in Richtung Quidditch-Feld ab. Erst als Sirius gehen wollte, erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass der Riese ja auch noch dabei stand.

»Ähem… viel'n Dank, Kleiner«, murmelte Hagrid verlegen. Verdattert blickte Sirius ihn an, sagte dann aber trotzig: »Ich habe das weniger für dich getan, als vielmehr gegen ihn.« Damit stapfte auch er davon, ohne dem Wildhüter weiter Beachtung zu schenken.

Er war einer der Ersten, der sich einen guten Platz auf der Tribüne sicherte. Nur einige Ravenclaws und Snape, der zusammen mit ein paar Sirius' unbekannten Jungen in der Reihe vor Sirius saß, waren schon da.

In der nächsten halben Stunde füllte sich das Stadion langsam.

Bevor die Mannschaften das Spielfeld betraten, fragte eine kleine Stimme neben Sirius: »Darf ich mich dahin setzen?«

Doch Sirius beachtete Peter gar nicht, sondern starrte gebannt auf das Feld, wo nun das Slytherin- und das Gryffindor-Team auftauchten.

Der Kommentator, ein Hufflepuff-Siebtklässler, stellte alle mit Namen und Position vor. Sirius ignorierte ihn kalt, da die eintönige Stimme ihn nur zum Einschlafen brachte. – Sirius fühlte sich stark an Binns' Unterricht erinnert.

Irritiert ließ er seine Blicke über die Gesichter seiner Hausmannschaft schweifen und stöhnte dann entsetzt auf: »Oh verdammt! Alles Weiber! Das kann ja nichts werden!«

Und damit behielt er Recht, wie er schon nach einer Minute des Spiels feststellen musste, denn Slytherin lag zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits mit drei Toren vorne.

Kurzfristig beschloss Sirius, das Spiel zu quittieren und schlich unbemerkt davon, Peters verdutzten Ausruf, ob er das Spiel nicht zu Ende sehen wolle, ignorierend und eilte durch den Regen, der mittlerweile wie aus Kübeln herabströmte, zurück in die Eingangshalle, wo er Schritte hinter sich vernahm.

Er fragte sich, wer wohl noch so klug gewesen war, sich dieses Spiel nicht anzutun und warf einen kurzen Blick zurück.

James.

Obwohl Sirius seine Schritte noch mal beschleunigte, holte James ihn am Fuß der Treppe ein.

»Na, konntest du's auch nicht ertragen?«, fragte er freundlich, wobei er die Ärmel seines Umhangs auswrang und mit dem Kopf nach draußen wies.

»Wo hast du denn Remus gelassen?«, entgegnete Sirius statt einer Antwort schnippisch.

Schließlich hatten die beiden in den letzten Tagen ständig zusammengehangen! Er verstand selbst nicht so genau, warum er auf einmal derart eifersüchtig war, schließlich brauchte er keine Freunde! In seinem Kopf war es seltsam leer und so versuchte er unablässig zu denken: ›Du bist ein Black, du bist ein Black…‹

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, das half ihm, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, eventuell aufkeimende Gefühle zu unterdrücken; schließlich hatte ein Black keine Gefühle zu zeigen… und vor allem keine zu haben!

Doch diesen Schlag ließ James nicht auf sich sitzen. »Zumindest _hab_ ich wenigstens Freunde. Jemanden, der mit mir herumläuft, mit mir redet und mit mir lacht. Ich muss nicht ständig alleine herumlaufen, alleine im Unterricht sitzen und werde von allen gemieden, weil jeder denkt, dass ich ein arroganter, bekloppter schwarzer Zauberer bin«, feuerte er zurück.

Sirius, der nicht zeigen wollte, wie tief ihn das getroffen hatte, konnte nicht umhin, James hasserfüllt anzufunkeln. Dieser Potter hatte doch keine Ahnung!

Normalerweise bildete Sirius sich etwas darauf ein, seine Gefühle nicht offen zu zeigen, aber auch James schien bemerkt zu haben, wie schwer er sein Gegenüber verletzt hatte, weswegen er schon zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzte: »Ähm… hör mal, das war jetzt nicht so ge…«

Doch bei Sirius waren inzwischen alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt und er zückte wutentbrannt seinen Zauberstab, wobei er schrie: »Halt bloß das Maul, Potter, oder…«

»Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass…«

»Tetundo«, schmetterte Sirius sofort. James bekam einen unsichtbaren Schlag in die Magengegend, der ihn von der Treppe auf den Boden der Eingangshalle schleuderte. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen richtete er sich wieder auf und rief, mit seinem Zauberstab auf Sirius deutend: »Affico!«

Im nächsten Moment lag Sirius ebenfalls flach und benommen auf dem Boden, doch er machte sich schon für den nächsten Fluch bereit, als eine Stimme donnerte: »Das reicht!«

Überrascht hielten beide Gegner in ihrem Duell inne und blickten zum oberen Ende der Treppe, von wo aus Dumbledore auf sie hinabblickte.

»Mitkommen. Beide«, befahl der Direktor verärgert. Er wandte sich um und lief, ohne auf sie zu warten, flotten Schrittes voran, worauf die beiden Jungen ihm nacheilten.

Einige Minuten später, die sie schweigend hinter dem Schulleiter hergelaufen waren, standen sie vor dem Wasserspeier, hinter dem Dumbledores Büro lag. Dieser setzte schon an, das Passwort zu sagen, als Sirius amüsiert begann: »_Bertie Botts Bohnen_…«

»…_Aller Geschmacksrichtungen_«, beendete James grinsend.

Erst funkelte Dumbledore sie bedrohlich an, gleichwohl hätte Sirius schwören können, dass sich ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl, als sie die selbstlaufende Treppe betraten.

An ihrem Ende stand eine große Holztür mit einem verzierten Türklopfer in der Gestalt eines Greifs, durch die Dumbledore sie führte.

In dem runden Büro fiel Sirius' erster Blick auf den großen, rot-gold-gefiederten, prachtvollen Vogel – ein Phönix, wie er erkannte –, der auf einer goldenen Stange thronte.

James' Blick dagegen schweifte über die unzähligen gefüllten Bücherregale und wurde dann von dem Schreibtisch angezogen, hinter dem sich der Direktor niederließ.

Außerdem enthielt das Büro vielerlei ungewöhnliche Geräte, die surrten und Dampfwolken ausstießen, auf einem Regal erkannte Sirius den Sprechenden Hut und an den Wänden hingen Porträts ehemaliger Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen, von dem Sirius einen sofort wieder erkannte: Phineas Nigellus war Sirius' Ururgroßvater und einstiger Schulleiter von Hogwarts, unter dessen Führung die Schule dunkle Zeiten erlebt hatte.

Phineas schnaubte entrüstet, als er Sirius erkannte, doch bevor er irgendetwas Abwertendes sagen konnte, bestimmte Dumbledore: »Setzt euch!« wobei er auf zwei Stühle gegenüber seines Schreibtisches wies.

Dumbledores ernster Miene ungeachtet, musste Sirius anerkennend durch die Zähne pfeifen, als er einen Tisch voller seltsamer Instrumente bestaunte. Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich, weshalb Sirius doch lieber beschloss, sich neben James auf dem zweiten Besucherstuhl niederzulassen. Jetzt würde es Ärger geben!

Seine einzige Chance war, vom eigentlichen Vergehen abzulenken und so begann Sirius zu schleimen: »Tolles Büro, Sir! Wissen Sie, meine Mutter hat genau so eines, nur dass es etwas bescheidener ausgestattet ist. Zum Beispiel haben wir keinen Phönix und unser Spickoskop gibt auch bei weitem nicht so viel her, wie Ihres. Und erst Ihre…«

»…Bücher sind echt der Hammer«, fuhr James fort. »Also wenn Sie das ganze Wissen, das in diesen Büchern steht, auch in Ihrem Kopf haben, dann bin ich echt beeindruckt, Sir! Und wow, Ihre Schreibfedern… Sirius, hast du deine nicht neulich verloren?«

Sirius beschloss, dass jetzt keine Zeit dafür war, nachtragend zu sein.

Wenigstens vor Dumbledore musste er so tun, als ob er und James sich nie duelliert hätten und so erwiderte er: »Ja, genau! Aber meine war nicht aus so schönen Phönixfedern. Da fällt mir ein… Welchen Kern hat denn eigentlich dein Zauberstab?« Langsam versuchte Sirius sich zu erheben. James warf ihm einen bejahenden Blick zu und stand ebenso unauffällig auf, wobei sie den Schulleiter immer noch ignorierten.

»Drachenschuppen, Sirius, er ist aus Mahagoni, 11 Zoll und sehr mächtig, hat Mr Ollivander gesagt. Ich musste neun Zauberstäbe ausprobieren, bis mich einer von ihnen wollte!«

»Ist ja gar nichts! Ich hab den armen Mr Ollivander erst in die Luft gehängt. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte ihn irgendwie entschädigen können…« Nur noch drei Schritte bis zur Tür!

»Apropos entschädigen… der Fast Kopflose Nick tut mir ja auch so Leid. Er hat wirklich schon so viel bei seinem Tod aushalten müssen und jetzt beschimpfen ihn auch noch so viele Schüler!« Nur noch zwei Schritte!

»Ich habe übrigens letztens gehört, mit welchen Schimpfwörtern Mr Pringle Peeves belegt hat und ich muss sagen, ich war wahrlich schockiert!« Nur noch ein Schritt!

»Einen Schock habe auch ich bekommen, als Severus kürzlich im Unterricht des lieben Professor Brewpots einen Augenblick lang nicht 100 -ig aufgepasst hat!« Die Hand auf der Türklinke!

»Oh ja! Zaubertränke ist ja auch mein absolutes Lieblings-…«

»Okay, Jungs, es reicht«, unterbrach Dumbledore Sirius, gerade als dieser die Tür aufreißen und hinausstürmen wollte. Kleinlaut kehrten sie auf ihre Plätze zurück, konnten sich aber einen verschwörerischen Blick nicht verkneifen.

»Ich habe nicht viel zu eurer Vorstellung hinzuzufügen, aber euren kleinen Streit vorhin muss ich dennoch bestrafen. Ich frage mich, was da in euch gefahren ist, nachdem ich ja gerade eben gesehen habe, wie gut ihr euch eigentlich versteht!«

Sirius startete einen letzten Versuch: »Wir haben doch nur ein paar Flüche, die wir neu gelernt haben, geübt, Sir!«

»Bitte, Sirius, verkaufe mich nicht für dumm. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass das ein Duell gewesen ist. Wie gesagt, ich muss euch bestrafen. Ihr werdet gleich nachher zu Hagrid runtergehen und er wird euch alles Weitere erklären. Ich werde ihm gleich Bescheid geben, dass er sich etwas für euch ausdenkt. Und ich denke, fünf Punkte Abzug von eurem Haus pro Kopf wäre mehr als gerecht angesichts eines solchen Duells. Ich habe bisher kaum einen Erstklässler gekannt, der nach einem Monat schon in der Lage war, sich derart zu duellieren… Ihr könnt jetzt gehen!«

Sofort sprangen die beiden Jungs auf und eilten zur Tür, doch Dumbledore rief sie noch einmal zurück: »Woher wusstet ihr überhaupt mein Passwort?« Sirius grinste, wandte sich um und begann zu singen: »_Sur le pont d'Avignon_…«

* * *

Eine Stunde später standen Sirius und James vor Hagrids Hütte und tauschten missmutige Blicke. »Na, klasse, die dritte Strafarbeit innerhalb von einem Monat«, maulte Sirius. 

»Diesmal sogar vom Schulleiter persönlich«, setzte James noch verdrießlich eins drauf, bevor er mutig gegen die dicke Eichentür pochte. Aber irgendwie waren sie von da an wieder miteinander versöhnt, da man nicht so einfach Strafarbeiten zusammen aufgebrummt bekommt, um sie dann als Feinde gemeinsam durchzustehen.

Auf das Klopfen folgten lautes Gebell und stampfende Schritte. Instinktiv wichen sie ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Hagrids riesiger Schatten erschien.

»Aha, ihr seid die zwei, die nachsitz'n müss'n! Kommt ma' rein«, dröhnte er.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um die beiden einzulassen, die sich kleinlaut einen Weg durch die Unordnung bahnten. Er wies ihnen mit seiner Pranke an, dass sie sich an den Tisch setzen konnten.

»Hab mir eing'ntlich gedacht, dass ihr mein Gart'n jäten könnt. Sieht ziemlich wüst aus im Moment«, erklärte der Riese, aber Sirius dachte gar nicht daran, sondern reagierte geistesgegenwärtig: »Hey, ich hab dich vorhin da raus gehauen – zwar nicht absichtlich – aber trotzdem! Dafür bist du mir ja wohl was schuldig!«

Verlegen betrachtete Hagrid seine großen Schuhe, mit denen er auf dem Boden scharrte. »Hast ja Recht…«, murmelte Hagrid, »…Hab doch aber Dumbledore versprochen…«

»Ach komm schon, du lässt die Strafarbeit ausfallen und wir sind wieder quitt, okay?«, feilschte Sirius. In Hagrids Bart zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.

»…Und dann ist Snape abgehauen.« Sirius nippte an seinem Tee, den Hagrid ihnen in Tassen, die groß wie Eimer waren, serviert hatte.

Er hatte James eben – mit Hilfe von Hagrid – die Geschichte des Nachmittags zum dritten Mal erzählt und immer noch mussten sich alle drei mit Tränen in den Augen halb totlachen, als sie zur Stelle kamen, an der Snape kleinlaut (und in Sirius' letzter Fassung auch stammelnd, mit hochrotem Kopf, eingeschüchtert, beschämt und geknickt) nicht mehr wusste, was er sagen sollte.

James, der eben einen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, fuhr zusammen und warnte: »McGonagall!«

»Was? Die Schreckschraube?« Auch Sirius' Augen folgten James' Blick und im nächsten Moment stand er alarmiert auf den Beinen. Hagrid erfasste die Lage sofort und schob die zwei zur Hintertür, wobei er panisch befahl: »Los, in'en Garten!«

Die Jungs stolperten in das Gemüsebeet und Sirius fiel auf die Knie. Der Boden war immer noch nass vom Regen (der zum Glück nachgelassen hatte), weshalb er sich schnell wieder aufrichten wollte, da bekam er von James eine handvoll Schlamm an die Klamotten geschmiert.

»Hey, was fällt dir ein?«, beschwerte er sich und wollte James wegstoßen, doch der erklärte: »Du musst doch so ausschauen, als würdest du schon seit über zwei Stunden hier schuften!«

Damit beschmierte auch er sich mit Dreck. Danach krochen sie weiter zwischen die Beete und taten mächtig beschäftigt. Keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn eben trat die Schreckschraube zusammen mit Hagrid aus der Hütte.

»Mr Black, Mr Potter, Sie können aufhören, Ihre Strafarbeit ist abgearbeitet.« Ihr Gesicht sagte nur zu deutlich, dass sie die ersten Schüler waren, die es in nur einem Monat geschafft hatten, drei Strafarbeiten von verschiedenen Lehrern – dem Direktor eingeschlossen – zu kassieren.

»Sie sind ein Engel, Professor«, seufzte Sirius erleichtert. »Ich hätte es keine Minute länger ausgehalten!«

»Übertreiben Sie mal nicht«, wehrte sich McGonagall, lief aber trotzdem rot an.

Beim Verlassen der Hütte warfen die Jungs Hagrid noch einen letzten amüsierten Blick zu, während sie hinter McGonagall herstapften. Dieser zwinkerte ihnen freundlich zu und legte beschwörend den Finger vor den Mund.

Dies war einer der bisher seltenen Abende, an denen Sirius zufrieden auf seinem Bett auf dem Rücken lag, während die anderen schon schliefen.

Jetzt war es höchste Zeit, sich von alten Erinnerungen zu befreien, fand er, damit er endlich in Ruhe einschlafen konnte. Also holte er sein Denkarium unter seinem Bett hervor und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Zunächst gab er einige Gedanken hinzu, bei denen er niedergeschlagen zugesehen hatte, wie James und Remus sich als beste Freunde zusammen vergnügt hatten. Danach fügte er ein paar Erinnerungen an seine einsame Kindheit hinzu und schließlich noch das unrühmliche Duell des Nachmittags.

Erleichtert verstaute er das Denkarium wieder an seinem Platz und fiel zum ersten Mal in einen erholsamen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen kam Sirius als letzter in die Große Halle, wo er sich wie selbstverständlich gegenüber von James niederließ. Neben diesem saß Remus, bleich und ziemlich mitgenommen, der ihm einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf. Sicherlich hatte James ihm erzählt, dass sie sich wieder vertragen hatten, weshalb Remus nicht so recht wusste, ob sie automatisch auch wieder versöhnt waren. 

»Guten Morgen«, begann Sirius ungewöhnlich freundlich und lächelte beide an.

Remus schien sich zu entspannen und hakte vorsichtig nach: »Leute… vertraut ihr mir?«

Sirius und James blickten ihn überrascht an, doch beide nickten gleich, ohne groß nachzudenken. »Schließlich sind wir ja Freunde«, meinte Sirius, worauf ihn James und Remus groß ansahen.

»Ähm… na ja, oder so was Ähnliches«, fügte Sirius schnell hinzu, als ihm seine Prinzipien wieder einfielen und wie oft er ihnen bereits erklärt hatte, dass sie _nicht_ befreundet waren.

»›Freund‹ ist ein ganz schön hartes Wort für jemanden, der ›nicht für alles Gold der Welt mit einem von uns Freaks befreundet sein will‹«, grinste James ihn an, doch Sirius wandte sich, um vom Thema abzulenken, schnell an Remus: »Wieso, was ist denn jetzt?«

Remus achtete nicht auf seinen Einwand, sondern nahm den Faden wieder auf: »Ich hab, als ich daheim meine Mutter gesund gepflegt hab, ein Buch entdeckt, das ich euch zeigen will…«

Damit holte er einen dicken Wälzer aus seiner Umhangtasche, den er auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen knallte. Andere am Tisch sahen auf, doch die drei Jungs störten sich nicht daran.

»Hier! Auf Seite 327 hab ich was über Hogwarts gefunden, was euch interessieren wird: _Seit dem Bau Hogwarts' geht eine Sage über einen Magischen Schlüssel um, der angeblich bis zum heutigen Tage in der Schule versteckt sein soll. Nur ein Satz weist auf die Bedeutung dieses Schlüssels hin: _›_Findet den Magischen Schlüssel und seht das, was sein wird._‹Außerdem steht hier noch…«

Sein Finger fuhr zum nächsten Absatz runter.

»…dass in der Nähe ein steinerner Drachenkopf an der Wand hängt. Der Zauberspruch soll ›Rupo‹ lauten.«

Erwartungsvoll sah Remus in die Runde und stieß auf Beifall, denn Sirius rief aus: »Wann fangen wir an, zu suchen?«

»An Halloween«, entgegnete Remus sofort. Die beiden anderen Jungen sahen ihn überrascht an.

»Und wieso genau da?«, hakte James nach, doch noch bevor Remus ihm antworten konnte, maulte Sirius auch schon: »Das ist doch noch eine halbe Ewigkeit hin! Warum können wir nicht jetzt gleich losgehen!«

»Weil wir an Halloween das ganze Schloss für uns haben, wenn sich der Rest zur Halloweenfeier in der Großen Halle befindet. Dann können wir ungestört suchen«, erläuterte Remus wie selbstverständlich.

* * *

»Seid ihr schon jemals geflogen?«, fragte Remus besorgt, als er zusammen mit Sirius und James am Montag zu ihrer ersten Flugstunde ging. Madam Hooch, eine kurz- und grauhaarige Frau mit gelben Augen (fast wie bei einem Falken, stellte Sirius fest) hatte die Schulbesen in zwei Reihen nebeneinander gelegt und stand nun wartend inmitten einiger Schüler, die aufgeregt durcheinander schnatterten. 

»Ja klar, schon oft«, antwortete James prahlerisch. Sirius beugte sich neckisch zu Remus und flüsterte laut genug, sodass auch James es hörte: »In seinen Träumen!«

James grinste und hielt entgegen: »Und wie schaut's mit dir aus, Superpilot?«

»Dass du dich da noch zu fragen traust«, erwiderte Sirius, der ehrlich gesagt erst einmal als Fünfjähriger mit Begleitung geflogen war, woran er sich kaum noch erinnerte – und das, woran er sich noch erinnerte, waren keine angenehmen Erinnerungen.

Seine Eltern vertrauten lieber auf sicherere Wege des Reisens, wie zum Beispiel Flohpulver oder Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren und außerdem war es beinahe unmöglich, mitten in London auf einem Besen rum zu fliegen.

Die drei Jungs erreichten eben die Reihe der Besen und Madam Hooch befahl: »Jeder stellt sich links neben einen Besen, streckt die rechte Hand aus und sagt ›hoch‹!«

Die Schüler taten, wie ihnen geheißen, wobei einige Besen – wie auch James' – sofort in die Hand ihrer Besitzer schwebten, während andere – wie zum Beispiel Sirius' – sich nicht einmal die Mühe machten, sich überhaupt zu bewegen.

Sirius, der keine Lust hatte, als letzter ohne Besen dazustehen, sah sich sichernd in der Runde um. Als grad keiner schaute, bückte er sich schnell und hob den Besen auf.

Jetzt kam Madam Hoochs weitere Anweisung: »Besteigen Sie bitte Ihren Besen, schweben Sie auf meinen Pfiff einige Fuß in die Höhe und kommen Sie dann gleich wieder zur Erde. Drei… Zwei… Eins…«

Der Pfiff ertönte und alle Besen – zu Sirius' Verwunderung auch seiner – schwebten in die Höhe.

Doch anstatt wieder zum Erdboden zurück zukehren, fing Sirius' Besen an zu bocken. Er ignorierte die überraschten Rufe seiner Mitschüler (die es zu Sirius' großem Missfallen alle fertig gebracht hatten, wieder auf dem Boden zu landen), da er genug Probleme hatte, sich auf dem verrückten Besen zu halten.

»Runter, du bekloppter Drecksbesen«, schimpfte Sirius wütend.

»Mr Black, halten Sie sich gut fest! Das macht dieser Besen manchmal. Halten Sie durch, normalerweise hört er damit irgendwann wieder auf«, wies Madam Hooch ihn an.

_Irgendwann!_ Klang ja viel versprechend!

»Na klasse, die hat gut reden«, murmelte Sirius vor sich hin, wobei er sich noch fester an den Besenstiel klammerte.

Zu seinem Ärger driftete er immer weiter von seinen Klassenkameraden ab und direkt auf einen Baum zu. Er merkte erst, welcher Baum es war, als dieser nach ihm zu schlagen begann.

»Verflucht noch mal, holt mich hier runter! Dieser Baum will mich umbringen«, schnauzte Sirius mit unterdrückter Panik in der Stimme, während Madam Hooch angerannt kam.

»Mr Black, entfernen Sie sich bitte umgehend von der Peitschenden Weide«, schrie sie zu ihm hinauf.

»Ja, wie denn?«, kreischte Sirius panisch zurück, wobei er sich unter einem zuschlagenden Ast wegduckte.

Lange würde er das sicher nicht mehr durchhalten! Unter ihm brüllten seine Mitschüler, die ebenfalls näher herangeeilt waren, um das Spektakel aus nächster Nähe mitzubekommen, wild durcheinander.

Einige, die schon öfter geflogen waren, versuchten, ihm Tipps zuzurufen, doch die gingen im ängstlichen Gekreisch derer unter, die wohl schon glaubten, Sirius sei nicht mehr zu retten. Ein paar ganz Schlaue fuchtelten wild in der Luft herum, um ihm so mittels Zeichensprache zu vermitteln, was er zu tun habe.

Eben hätte ihn wieder ein Ast fast vom Besen gefegt (weil er seine Mitschüler angeblafft hatte, sie sollen aufhören, dumm wie Hufflepuffs zu glotzen oder nichtsnutzige Anweisungen zu erteilen, und somit nicht auf den Baum geachtet hatte), da nahm Sirius aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie ein Schüler sich einen Besen schnappte und sich in die Lüfte stieß.

»Mr Potter«, tobte Madam Hooch halb geschockt, halb verärgert, »drehen Sie sofort um und kommen Sie unverzüglich auf den Boden zurück!«

Ohne auf den Befehl der Lehrerin zu achten, steuerte James weiter auf die Peitschende Weide zu.

»Sieh zu, dass du wegkommst«, brüllte auch Sirius seinem Kumpel zu, als ihm gewahr wurde, was der vorhatte. James, der den Zweigen geschickt auswich, ignorierte ihn einfach und rief: »Gib mir deine Hand!«

Trotz der lebensbedrohlichen Lage, konnte Sirius noch die Augen verdrehen angesichts der Tatsache, dass es unmöglich für ihn war, James' Hand zu erreichen, da sie zu weit voneinander entfernt waren. Allerdings reichte sein Zynismus nicht mehr für sein gewohntes ›Freak‹ aus, denn eben versperrte ein besonders großer Ast seine Sicht auf James.

Der Ast streifte ihn und von unten war ein Aufstöhnen der Mädchen zu vernehmen.

Als Sirius James wieder sehen konnte, schien es für einen Moment so, als ob er vom Besen fallen würde, doch dieser hielt sich und mit einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch lehnte er sich auf seinem Besen vor und stürmte – unter weiteren zuschlagenden Ästen hindurch – auf Sirius zu, dessen Besen sich noch immer ruckartig aufbäumte und sich nicht auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Peitschenden Weide wegbewegen ließ.

Sirius sah James näher kommen und wusste, dass es ein tollkühnes und nahezu unmögliches Unterfangen war, auf seinen Besen umzusteigen, während sein eigener ununterbrochen umher ruckelte.

»JETZT«, schrie James, dem der Schweiß auf der Stirn ausgebrochen war. Er befand sich nun direkt neben seinem Freund – und, wie Sirius, direkt im Schlagbereich des Baums.

Ohne zu überlegen ergriff Sirius James' ausgestreckten Arm und ließ sich von seinem Besen fallen.

Unten waren alle verstummt und es schien, als wären sie versteinert, denn jegliche Bewegung hatte sich ebenfalls eingestellt.

In dem Moment hörte Sirius von unten in der plötzlich eingetretenen Stille ein Murmeln, doch er konnte seinen Kopf nicht drehen, um zu erblicken, wer in dieser Situation noch die Nerven hatte zu schwätzen.

Stattdessen sah Sirius etwas ganz anderes: Ein durchsichtiger Schimmer flog an ihm vorbei und einen Atemzug lang war sich Sirius absolut sicher, dass dieser Schimmer sein Schutzengel war, doch es ging alles so schnell, dass er nur noch mitbekam, wie James ihn auf seinen Besen zog und eine Viertelsekunde später saß er hinter James auf dem Besen, der diesen in Höchstgeschwindigkeit von der Peitschenden Weide weg- und auf den Boden zusteuerte, wo ihre Mitschüler sie freudig empfingen.

»Mensch, hast du gesehen, wie dieser riesiger Ast ihn beinahe in Stücke gerissen hätte!«

»Sollen wir nicht lieber Madam Pomfrey holen?«

»…Hat einfach die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verloren!«

»Geht's euch auch gut?«

»Hätte nie gedacht, dass die da heil rauskommen würden!«

»Ich dachte schon, sie müssten… sterben«, schniefte ein Mädchen, das unter Sirius' Abenteuer mehr gelitten zu haben schien, als er selbst.

Lily war es schließlich, die sie auf Sirius' Besen aufmerksam machte, der sich jetzt lammfromm von der Peitschenden Weide entfernte (die augenblicklich erstarrte und wieder harmlos wirkte, als hätte sich nichts zugetragen) und zu Madam Hooch herab glitt.

Die schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob sie losschimpfen oder in Freudentränen ausbrechen sollte, entschied sich aber für Letzteres und brachte zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor: »Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, aber machen Sie das ja nie, nie wieder! Und auch 10 Punkte für Sie, Mr Lupin, für Ihre geistesgegenwärtige Reaktion!«

Sirius und James nickten sich, beide am Ende ihrer Kräfte, heilfroh zu.

»Du hattest Recht«, meinte Sirius erschöpft, als sie sich aus der Masse von Schülern, die sie umringte, hatten loseisen können und nun in Begleitung von Remus und Peter, die ebenfalls sehr erleichtert schienen, zum Schloss zurückkehrten. »Du kannst echt fliegen!«

Geschmeichelt wandte sich James an Remus und fragte, wohl eher um von sich abzulenken: »Wofür hast du eigentlich die 10 Punkte gekriegt? Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht!«

Remus lief etwas rosa an, bevor er allerdings antworten konnte, schaltete sich Peter ein: »Habt ihr das gar nicht mitgekriegt? Er hat einen Kraftwachsspruch oder wie das heißt auf James angewendet, damit der Sirius auf seinen Besen ziehen konnte. Alle haben nur geglotzt, aber Remus hat…«

»Schon gut, hätte ja jeder gemacht«, nuschelte Remus verlegen, damit Peter seinen begeisterten Redeschwall abbrach.

Sirius sah überrascht von James zu Remus und schließlich sogar zu Peter. Kopfschüttelnd meinte er mit einem Hauch Galgenhumor in der Stimme: »Mensch, ihr seid mir die Richtigen! Seid ihr mein persönliches Lebensrettungskommando, oder was?«

Und nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er ein leises »Danke, Kumpels« hinzu, was man sonst nicht oft von ihm zu hören bekam.

Aber gleich darauf maulte er, damit niemand sagen konnte, dass er noch sentimental wurde: »Mann, ich steig nie mehr auf einen Besen! Das kann ich euch versichern!«

Und ganz bestimmt würde er nie jemandem (nicht mal James) erzählen, dass er Remus' Zauber für seinen Schutzengel gehalten hatte, auch wenn er das indirekt gewesen war…

tbc...


	7. Zukunftswahrsagestunde

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Siebtes Kapitel**

**Zukunftswahrsagestunde**

* * *

Nach dieser Pleite bei der ersten Flugstunde hatten sie erst einmal bis auf weiteres Flugverbot.

Selbst die Quidditch-Teams mussten ihre Besen registrieren lassen, die nun auf ›bockgefährdet‹ beziehungsweise ›bockungefährdet‹ eingestuft wurden und meist wurde selbst dann angeordnet, dass ein Lehrer anwesend sein sollte, wenn man auf einem flog.

Sirius fragte sich, was das bringen sollte, schließlich war Madam Hooch nicht gerade eine Hilfe für ihn gewesen und er begann ernsthaft am Verstand der Lehrer zu zweifeln.

Ein paar Tage nach Sirius' Erlebnis mit der Peitschenden Weide gab es sogar einmal Flugalarm, als ein Schüler versehentlich einen Besen bestieg, der als ›bockgefährdet‹ abgestempelt worden war.

Die Durchsage kam mitten in ihrer Zaubertrankstunde am Nachmittag. Die Professoren Piler, McGonagall und Brewpot sollten sich auf den Schlossgründen einfinden, da ein Viertklässler, der den Nachmittagsunterricht frei hatte, unkontrollierbar auf dem Gelände herumfliege, auf einem Besen der SG-Klasse (›speziell-gefährdet‹).

Die Erstklässler bei Professor Brewpot konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen, da der Unterricht damit erledigt war, wenngleich der Lehrer befahl, sie sollten im Klassenzimmer auf ihn warten.

Natürlich beobachteten sie vom Fenster aus, wie Brewpot, Piler und McGonagall die »Rettungsaktion« starteten. Allerdings stellte sich das Ganze als ein Witz heraus, denn sobald die Lehrer in der Luft waren (selbstverständlich auf Besen der U-Klasse, für ›ungefährdet‹) und der betroffene Schüler sie erblickte, setzte er zur Landung an. Anscheinend hatte er den Besen bestens im Griff und so schien er recht verwirrt über die ganze Aufregung.

* * *

Am Abend gingen die verschiedensten Gerüchte um. Manche behaupteten steif und fest, der Viertklässler wäre der Schule verwiesen worden, andere waren der Ansicht, er habe für sein Haus dadurch eine Stange Punkte verloren… 

Sirius glaubte weder das eine, noch das andere, aber er hatte auch andere Sorgen, als sich um Gerüchte zu kümmern, die sich in Hogwarts ohnehin schnell genug verbreiteten: Seit einigen Tagen lief er schon unauffällig im Schloss umher, auf der Suche nach diesem mysteriösen Drachenkopf, von dem Remus erzählt hatte.

Bis zu Halloween war es nach Sirius' Ansicht leider noch viel zu lange hin…

* * *

An einem Montagmorgen wachte Sirius für seine Verhältnisse viel zu zeitig auf, was er unter anderem daran erkannte, dass sogar Remus, der Frühaufsteher von den Jungs, noch friedlich in seinem Himmelbett lag. 

Die roten Samtvorhänge hatte er sorgsam zugezogen, obwohl er üblicherweise selbst am Wochenende dafür sorgte, dass niemand länger im Bett blieb, als bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen durch das Fenster im Schlafsaal sandte.

Sirius vermutete allerdings, dass es nichts mit dem Sonnenschein zu tun hatte, sondern damit, dass man Remus' Meinung nach die Ankunft der Eulen nicht verpassen sollte und überhaupt konnte man ja nicht einfach den ganzen Tag verpennen…

Vom anderen Ende des Raumes hörte Sirius Peters gewöhnliches Schnarchen und auch James, Davey und Timothy schliefen noch selig. Er wollte sich wieder umdrehen, um in Ruhe weiterzuschlafen, als etwas Großes, Haariges auf sein Bett sprang. Mit einem Schrei fuhr er hoch, wobei er das Etwas auf den Boden warf.

»Was soll denn das?«

»So früh am Morgen!«

»Mist, verschlafen! Dabei muss ich doch Geschichte der Zauberei lernen!«

»Hä? Es ist Montagmorgen, warum musst du da Zaubereigeschichte lernen! Das haben wir doch erst am Dienstagnachmittag wieder!«

»Darum geht's doch hier gar nicht! Was war das gerade für ein Lärm?«

»Charles«, kreischte Peter jäh.

»Armes Kätzchen, ganz ruhig! Onkel Remus kümmert sich schon um dich. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben vor…« Remus warf Sirius einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts weiter, sondern begnügte sich damit, Charles, der auf seinen Arm geflüchtet war, über sein mausgraues, getigertes Fell zu streichen.

»Moment mal, warum steh ich jetzt eigentlich als der Böse da? Das Vieh hat _mich_ doch angegriffen«, empörte sich Sirius endlich, als er aufstand. James unterdessen lag nur lachend im Bett und so war es diesmal er, der sich einen bösen Blick von Sirius einfing.

»Du könntest mir aber auch mal beistehen!«

»Ich finde, Sirius hat Recht«, kicherte James.

»Kaum hat man einen Black im selben Haus, wird man um seinen Schlaf gebracht«, keifte Timothy jetzt böse.

Sirius sah abwechselnd James und Remus an und fragte dann böse: »Hat da wer was gesagt?« ehe er wütend hinaus rauschte.

In seiner Aggression nahm Sirius immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, bis er schließlich mit Eileen zusammen krachte. Er konnte gerade noch sein Gleichgewicht halten und fuhr das Mädchen wütend an: »Was machst du denn hier!«

»Ich hab was vergessen«, entgegnete Eileen mit vorgerecktem Kinn und Sirius hatte den jähen Eindruck, als wäre sie etwas blasser als sonst. Vielleicht lag das am Wetter, oder einfach nur daran, dass die Lehrer ihnen zurzeit so viel Extraarbeit aufbrummten…

»Im Jungenschlafsaal?«, erwiderte Sirius ohne sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen.

»Oh!« Damit drehte sich das Mädchen um und ging die Treppe wieder hinunter. Sirius schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und murmelte: »Freaks«, ehe auch er hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum stieg.

* * *

Der restliche Tag verlief ruhig, außer dass Remus sie anschnauzte, dass er in Ruhe lernen wollte, weil sie sich lautstark darüber aufregten, dass James' Kräuterkundebuch spurlos verschwunden war, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie doch morgens gleich eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde hatten und so keine Zeit fürs Suchen blieb. 

Als sie schließlich (alle außer James mit Büchern über die _Pflege magischer Pflanzen_ unter den Armen) auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde über die – noch immer vom Regen durchweichten und schlammigen – Schlossgründe schlenderten, versuchte aber auch Remus James zu beruhigen:

»Mach dir doch nicht so viele Sorgen! Was soll sie denn…«

»Sie könnte dich zum Beispiel nachsitzen lassen, nachdem sie dir zwanzig hart verdiente Punkte abgezogen hat«, unterbrach ihn Sirius grinsend.

»So ein Quatsch! Professor Sprout nimmt das doch nicht so ernst!«

»Da hab ich aber was anderes gehört. Sie soll einen Jungen in eine Teufelsranke verwandelt haben, als der zu spät kam«, mischte sich Peter schüchtern mit ein.

Bevor Sirius Peter anfahren konnte, dass er auch alles glaubte, was er hörte, warf James ein: »Jungs, mir ist dieses Kräuterkundebuch so was von egal!«

»Was will denn Dumbledore hier draußen?«, fragte Snapes kühle Stimme unvermittelt hinter ihnen.

Sirius drehte sich etwas erschrocken herum und sah, dass Snape mit Eileen sprach. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu, ohne den beiden weitere Beachtung zu schenken.

»Deshalb war die heute morgen so komisch, sie ist in die Fänge von Snape geraten«, erklärte er ungläubig.

»Wieso denn komisch?«, hakte Remus gleich nach, doch seine Frage blieb unbeantwortet, da sie von Dumbledore abgelenkt wurden, der ihnen augenzwinkernd zuwinkte, während auch er gemächlich über den Schlosspark schritt.

»Hey Jungs, wenn wir uns mit dem Schulleiter unterhalten, wird es uns die Sprout nicht ankreiden, wenn wir zu spät kommen«, flüsterte Sirius seinen Freunden schelmisch zu, damit Dumbledore ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

»Aber was wollen wir denn zu dem sagen? Am Ende stehen wir uns in peinlichem Schweigen gegenüber«, wandte Remus ein, der vor Schreck über Sirius' Einfall beinahe sein Kräuterkundebuch fallen gelassen hätte.

»Wenn dir nichts einfällt, dann fang einfach an, ›Sur le pont d'Avignon‹ zu singen«, schlug Sirius albern vor, woraufhin Remus ungläubig stehen blieb und feststellte: »Du spinnst doch total«, ehe Sirius ihn am Umhang hinter ihnen herschleifte.

»Wunderschönen guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore«, flötete Sirius, als er sich dem Schulleiter (betont lässigen Schrittes, da es so aussehen sollte, als wären sie ihm rein zufällig über den Weg gelaufen) näherte.

Dieser lächelte vergnügt. »Ihnen ebenfalls einen wunderschönen guten Morgen! Bei Merlins Bart, das Wetter wird auch von Tag zu Tag trüber… Aber dafür ist ja bald Halloween, das entschädigt mich meinerseits immer für diese trüben Tage«, kam der Direktor ins Schwärmen.

Doch dann blickte er seine Schüler an, als würde er gerade erst merken, dass er keinen Kollegen vor sich hatte, mit dem er disputieren konnte, und brach sein Sinnieren freundlich ab: »Aber ich möchte euch nicht aufhalten. Ich bin sicher, ihr habt nicht vor, Kräuterkunde zu verpassen…«

Sirius starrte ihn einen Moment lang baff an, wobei er sich fragte, ob der Schulleiter die Stundenpläne aller seiner Schüler auswendig konnte, da er unmöglich wissen konnte, dass sie jetzt Kräuterkunde hatten.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, deutete Dumbledore zwinkernd auf das Kräuterkundebuch in seiner Hand.

James, der sich als erster wieder gefangen hatte, redete sich viel zu enthusiastisch heraus: »Als ob wir das verantworten könnten! Was denken Sie nur von uns! Wir lieben Kräuterkunde doch über alles und würden es um nichts auf der Welt verpassen wollen.«

»Ich nehme an, Mr Severus Snape hat euch mal wieder zutiefst in Depressionen gestürzt, als er im Unterricht nicht hundertprozentig aufgepasst hat?«, grinste der Direktor.

Auch auf diesen Konter wusste Sirius nicht sofort etwas zu entgegnen (die Runde ging eindeutig an Dumbledore, dachte er), doch zum Glück hakte Remus freundlich nach, anscheinend um vom Thema abzulenken: »Wo wollen Sie denn hin, Sir?«

»Hagrid hat mich auf eine Tasse Tee eingeladen…«, erklärte Dumbledore, doch Sirius, der unbedingt eine Freistunde herausschlagen wollte, und endlich auch seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, unterbrach ihn sofort:

»Wir haben Hagrid auch schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, oder, Jungs? Wir sollten ihn auch mal wieder besuchen gehen! Wie wär's denn mit… jetzt?«

Sirius hatte versucht, es als eine beiläufige Bemerkung klingen zu lassen, doch eigentlich war ihm gleich klar gewesen, dass Dumbledore nicht so leicht getäuscht werden konnte.

»Das kann ich leider nicht verantworten, sonst würdet ihr ja das geliebte Fach, das ihr um nichts auf der Welt verpassen wollt, versäumen«, bedauerte Dumbledore die vier.

Als sein Blick auch Peter streifte, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, lief der rot an und ließ sein Buch fallen, was Pech war, denn da der Boden so matschig war, landete es in einer großen Schlammpfütze.

Während Peter es verlegen wieder aufhob und an seinem Umhang trocken wischte, begann James: »Aber wenn es eine Sache gibt, die uns noch mehr am Herzen liegt, als Kräuterkunde, dann ist das…«

»Abgesehen von Zaubertränke natürlich!« warf Dumbledore grinsend ein.

»Natürlich«, bestätigte Sirius. Endlich konnte James fortfahren: »…unsere innige Freundschaft zu Hagrid!«

In diesem Moment packte Remus seine beiden Freunde am Kragen und schleifte sie davon, nicht ohne ein »Angenehmen Tag noch, Sir« hinzuzufügen.

Seltsamerweise war James in Kräuterkunde nicht der einzige, der etwas verlegt hatte. Während sie Kürbisse in Form von Fledermäusen für Halloween düngten, hörte Sirius, wie sich zwei Hufflepuffs am Nebentisch darüber unterhielt, dass sie ihre Verwandlungbücher vermissten und Sirius hörte Lily Eileen fragen, ob sie eine Ahnung hatte, wo sie ihr Futter für ihre Springmäuse hingetan hatte…

Endlich war das Wochenende von Halloween herangerückt und am Mittagstisch in der Großen Halle trafen die Schüler der höheren Klassen aus Hogsmeade wieder ein, denn der Samstag vor Halloween war immer Hogsmeade-Tag.

Sirius Gedanken konzentrierten sich während des Essens auf den Abend, wenn es endlich so weit sein würde und sie auf die Suche nach diesem Drachenkopf gehen würden; darüber redete er auch die ganze Zeit mit James und Remus.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches diskutierten Timothy und Davey angeregt über ein neues Gerücht, das sich momentan rasendschnell unter den Schülern verbreitete.

Die anderen drei waren allerdings so sehr in ihr eigenes Gespräch vertieft, dass sie von dem Gerede über die so genannte ›Heulende Hütte‹ in Hogsmeade, in der es angeblich spukte, nicht viel mitbekamen. Sirius konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, bis es endlich Abend wurde und die Schüler zum Halloweenfest in die Große Halle gingen.

James, Remus und Sirius verweilten so lange im Gemeinschaftsraum, bis alle weg waren, um dann ungestört auf Schatzsuche gehen zu können.

Da alle Schüler in der Großen Halle versammelt waren, schlichen sich die drei Freunde vorsichtig an eben dieser vorbei, da James sich zu erinnern glaubte, in der Nähe einmal einen Drachenkopf an der Wand gesehen zu haben.

Sie hatten die Tür eben passiert, da schwang diese auf und eine schrille Stimme schrie ihnen nach: »He, kommt doch rein! Es gibt ganz viele Fledermäuse und Kürbisse und… was tut ihr hier eigentlich?« Peter starrte die drei Gryffindors an.

Sirius und James wechselten einen schnellen Blick und Sirius trat vor: »Uns ist dieses Halloween-Zeug zu kindisch. Geh zurück in deinen Kürbis, Pettigrew!«

Da der Junge noch immer in der offenen Tür stand, eilte Remus zu ihm, um diese schnell hinter Peter zu schließen. »Damit die anderen nicht auch noch was mitbekommen«, verteidigte sich Remus auf James' verständnislosen Blick.

»Wie, soll das heißen, der Kleine kommt mit?«, empörte sich Sirius, wobei er Peter aus dem Gespräch ausschließen wollte. Schließlich hatte der eine Hand dafür (eigentlich eher zwei!), alles zu ruinieren.

»Was tut ihr denn? Wohin soll ich mitkommen? Ihr tut doch nichts Verbotenes, oder? Ich – ich werde das Professor McGonagall sagen«, drohte Peter mit zitternder Stimme.

Kurzerhand packte Sirius ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. »Du wirst dich doch nicht selbst verpetzen, oder Kleinhirn?«, knurrte er, »James, zeig uns den Kopf.«

Schweigend schritten sie hinter James her. Sirius war noch immer verstimmt, weil sie Peter mitnehmen mussten, während dieser sichtlich befürchtete, dass sie erwischt werden würden. Da jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, bemerkte niemand, dass sie sich schon lange nicht mehr in der Nähe der Großen Halle aufhielten.

»Sagtest du nicht, dieser doofe Kopf hänge nicht so weit entfernt?«, fuhr Sirius James launisch an, wobei er Peter einen bösen Blick zu warf, als Remus plötzlich unerwartet stehen blieb und erstaunt rief: »Da vorne!«

»James, du sagtest, das Ding sei im Untergeschoss«, stellte Sirius trocken fest. Kein Wunder, dass er die vergangenen Wochen umsonst gesucht hatte!

»Na ja, zumindest _haben_ wir den Drachenkopf jetzt, oder?«, rechtfertigte sich James, der seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen versuchte.

»Ja, ja, los, Remus, hol endlich den Schlüssel«, murrte Sirius.

»W – was für ein Schlüssel?«, stotterte Peter ängstlich.

»Wir sperren dich im Kerker ein, wenn du noch ein Wort sagst«, grinste Sirius böse.

Währenddessen klopfte Remus mit seinem Zauberstab die Wand ab. »Rupo… rupo… hier irgendwo… rupo rupo…«, murmelte er verbissen. Im selben Moment versank der Stein, auf den er getippt hatte, in der Wand und ein goldener, alter Schlüssel erschien in einem Geheimfach.

Peter glotzte mit offenem Mund auf das Fach, aus dem Sirius den Schlüssel längst herausgefischt hatte.

»Und jetzt?«, fragte James trocken.

»Wände abtasten?«, schlug Sirius vor, worauf er und James in Lachen ausbrachen.

Remus sah die beiden verwirrt an und Peter machte nur »Hm?«, womit er sich ängstlich gegen die Wand drückte über welcher der Drachenkopf hing. In der nächsten Sekunde gab diese seinem enormen Gewicht jedoch nach und Peter verschwand dahinter, woraufhin sich die Wand von selbst wieder schloss.

»Ich glaube, er hat den Geheimgang gefunden«, stellte Sirius fest.

Sofort traten alle an die Stelle, an der Peter verschwunden war und drückten kräftig dagegen. Wiederum öffnete sich die massive Wand und die drei Freunde traten in einen großen Raum, der von einer unsichtbaren Lichtquelle erhellt wurde.

In der Mitte stand ein Podest, auf dem ein schweres, ledernes Buch lag. Peter rannte jammernd auf die drei zu (offensichtlich hatte er eine gewaltige Angst ausgestanden), aber Sirius schubste ihn weg.

»Leute, ich bin – gelinde gesagt – enttäuscht. Was soll dieser Wälzer?«

»Denk doch nur an die Worte aus meinem Buch«, entgegnete Remus sogleich, der von Natur aus mehr für Literatur übrig hatte. »›_Ein Blick in das, was geschehen wird_‹! Vielleicht steht in diesem Buch ja unsere Zukunft geschrieben?«

James trat unterdessen schulterzuckend näher an das Podest heran. »Abgeschlossen«, meinte er enttäuscht.

»Ach nee! Wofür haben wir wohl den Schlüssel?«, erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch mit seiner Alles-nur-Freaks-Stimme.

Damit schritt auch er zu dem Buch und zog den Schlüssel, den er in die Umhangtasche gesteckt hatte, hervor. Er betrachtete das Buch mit dem Schloss einen Augenblick lang mit glänzenden Augen, dann rammte er den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch.

Der Wälzer mit seinen schweren, vergilbten Seiten sprang auf und die Jungs (sogar Peter) scharten sich um das Podest und blickten neugierig hinein. Die aufgeschlagene Seite zeigte in der oberen, rechten Ecke ein Datum: Montag, der 3.September 1973. Also knapp zwei Jahre später!

Die Freunde blickten sich überrascht an, doch schon wurden sie von einem unheimlichen Farbenstrudel erfasst, der sich aus den Seiten des Buches herauswand, um sie zu sich zu ziehen. Es war fast so, als wenn man mit Flohpulver reiste.

Während dieses Wirbels war es totenstill, obwohl Sirius neben sich Remus und Peter, die neben ihm wirbelten, schreien sah, doch ihren geöffneten Mündern entrang sich kein Laut.

Sirius wusste, dass es ein Ende haben würde, als Peters ängstliches Quieken die Stille durchbrach und tatsächlich landete er gleich darauf hart auf dem Boden.

Auch James, der sich schon vor ihm aufgerappelt hatte, rieb sich neben ihm seinen linken Arm.

»Wo bei allen bockenden Besen sind wir hier?«, wollte Sirius wissen, während auch er sich erhob und dabei den wimmernden Peter wegschubste.

»Wo, weiß ich nicht genau, aber ich vermute mal, dass wir uns hier im Jahre 1973 befinden«, erklärte Remus altklug, wobei er sich den Staub vom Umhang klopfte, »Das heißt, dass wir theoretisch in unserem dritten Schuljahr sein müssten.«

»Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht«, meinte Sirius ironisch und blickte sich endlich im Raum um.

Sie befanden sich anscheinend in einem runden Turmzimmer, in dem überall kleine Tischchen mit Kissen darum standen, zwischen denen Schüler herumwuselten.

Sirius entdeckte an einer Seite einen großen Ohrensessel, in dem eine regungslose, schattige Gestalt saß, doch bevor er sich noch mehr für sie interessieren konnte, stieß Remus verblüfft hervor: »Leute, da sind wir!«

»Wo?« Sirius und James drehten sich gleichzeitig herum und musterten die älteren Schüler.

»Da hinten, neben dem Fenster!« Remus deutete auf vier Jungs, die sich gerade kichernd niederließen.

Sirius erkannte sich sofort in seiner älteren Ausgabe wieder und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust, als er feststellte: »Mann, seh ich mal gut aus!«

Die Haare des zwei Jahre älteren Sirius waren einige Zentimeter länger und wie üblich tiefschwarz… Doch plötzlich stutzte Sirius, als er eine pummelige Gestalt neben seinem Alter Ego erkannte.

»Was will der denn da?«, fragte er ungläubig, als ihm klar wurde, dass das Peter war.

»Pssst! Ich will verstehen, was ich sage«, fuhr James ihn an. Also wandte Sirius widerwillig seine Aufmerksamkeit ihren älteren Ichs zu.

_»Hey, Leute, das ist unsere erste Wahrsagestunde«, stellte James 2 gerade aufgeregt fest, so als ob ihm eben etwas aufgefallen wäre, das nur er selbst zu bemerken schien._

Während Remus 2 sorgsam sein Wahrsagebuch und Schreibzeug auspackte, um es ordentlich auf ihrem Tisch zu platzieren, holte Remus 1 aus seiner Umhangtasche ebenfalls Feder und Pergament hervor. Sirius konnte dem allerdings nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit beimessen, da er vom Gespräch ihrer älteren Ichs viel zu gebannt war.

_»Na und? Abgesehen davon, dass ich noch nicht alle Hoffnung aufgegeben habe, dass Wahrsagen nicht so unsinnig ist, wie Alte Runen, seh ich nichts Besonderes daran… Außer vielleicht dass wir zu früh dran sind«, äußerte sich Sirius 2 mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr gelangweilt, während er sich seine langen, schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn strich und sich in sein Kissen lümmelte._

Remus 1 unterdessen kritzelte eifrig auf seinem Pergament und bat schließlich sogar Peter 1, ihm als Unterlage herzuhalten, damit seine Schrift nicht so unsauber war. Sirius, den das Geräusch der kratzenden Feder und des raschelnden Pergaments störte, ging noch einen Schritt näher, um auch ja nichts von dem Gespräch zu verpassen.

_»Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr, als wir damals…«, begann James 2, doch Sirius' älteres Ich fuhr augenblicklich erschrocken auf, jetzt mit der selben Miene, wie James 2 kurz zuvor, als würde er sich mit einem Schlag an etwas längst Vergessenes erinnern, wobei er sich den Kopf an der schrägen Wand stieß._

_»Nein, nicht«, verbot er schnell, sich den Schädel reibend, »Das hast du damals auch schon gesagt und wir wollten doch nicht, dass wir das heute sagen!«_

_»Ja, aber das, was du gerade gesagt hast, hast du damals auch schon gesagt«, mischte sich Remus 2 neutral mit ein, der mit dem Sortieren seiner Schulsachen fertig war und nun in einem ziemlich dicken Buch las._

Als Sirius über den Rand von Remus 2's Schulter sah, stellte er fest, dass es den Titel »_Die Unendliche Geschichte_« trug, was auch immer das für ein seltsamer Wälzer sein sollte…

_»Aber du hast damals auch schon gesagt, dass ich gesagt habe, dass er das schon gesagt hat«, erwiderte Sirius 2 indessen ernst._

_»Hä?«, warf Peter 2 nur baff ein._

_»Das hast du damals auch schon gesagt«, meinten die anderen drei Freunde gleichzeitig._

_Remus 2 legte jetzt sein Buch beiseite (anscheinend war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich bei all dem Lärm ohnehin nicht konzentrieren konnte) und holte ein altes Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche, das er sorgsam entfaltete._

_»Oh nein! Nicht das doofe Pergament! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst das Teil wegwerfen«, stöhnte Sirius' 2 ärgerlich auf._

Sirius sah finster von dem Pergament in Remus 2's Hand, auf das in Remus 1' Hand, da ihm eben ein Licht aufgegangen war. Letzterer machte sich noch immer fleißig auf seinem Pergament, das er auf Peters 1 Rücken aufgelegt hatte, Notizen, sah kurz auf, beugte sich dann aber, als er Sirius' Blick begegnete lieber noch tiefer über seine Mitschrift.

_Auch Remus 2 senkte verlegen und etwas rosa anlaufend den Blick._

_»Hä?«, fuhr Peter 2 abermals dazwischen, der anscheinend rein gar nichts verstand. Sirius 2 unterdessen vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und raufte sich die Haare, sodass er gar nicht mehr zu sagen brauchte, dass Peter 2 das damals schon gesagt hatte._

_Remus 2 jedoch fasste sich ein Herz und erklärte: »Ich hatte doch damals notiert, was wir uns haben machen sehen… Laut meinen Aufzeichnungen –« (Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und besah sich sein Pergament) »– wird Sirius hier mich gleich anschreien… Echt? Kann ich mich gar nicht mehr dran erinnern«, setzte er dann verwundert hinzu, immer noch mit demselben stark nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck._

_»WERDE ICH NICHT!«, fuhr der ältere Sirius auf, schlug sich dann aber sogleich die Hand vor den Mund, was James, Remus und Peter 2 zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen veranlasste._

_»Okay, ich sag jetzt einfach kein Wort mehr«, kapitulierte Sirius 2 grimmig und wandte sich ab, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen._

_»Oh doch«, widersprach Remus 2 ernst, »Hier steht, dass du gleich sagen wirst:…«_

_»Ich werde gar nichts sagen, solange ich nichts sagen will«, entrüstete sich Sirius 2, doch da Remus 2 zur gleichen Zeit den selben Satz von seinem Pergament abgelesen hatte, mussten alle vier Jungs – einschließlich Sirius 2 – in Lachen ausbrechen._

Sirius 1, James 1, und Peter 1, die das Gespräch wortlos beobachtet hatten, sahen sich nun an und schüttelten verständnislos die Köpfe.

Selbst Remus 1 hielt kurz in seiner Mitschrift inne, während Sirius augenrollend flüsterte (obwohl das völlig überflüssig war, da sie ja eh niemand hören konnte): »So 'n Quatsch! Das könnt ihr mir nicht weismachen, dass ich mich je so aufführen werde! Wenn ihr mich fragt, wird das nie so passieren!«

Da sich ihre anderen Ichs in der Zwischenzeit etwas erholt hatten, meinte James 2 an Sirius 2 gewandt nun: _»Warst du es nicht, der behauptet hat, dass das hier nie so eintreffen wird!«_

_Remus zog einmal mehr sein Pergament zu Rate und meinte dann: »Stimmt, Sirius als Erstklässler hat behauptet, er werde sich nie so aufführen… und, ah ja, da haben wir's ja, wenn ich zitieren darf: _›_Wenn ihr mich fragt, wird das nie so passieren!_‹_ Das war kurz bevor James, der hier neben mir steht seine geniale Eingebung hatte!«_

Sirius 1 verschränkte kopfschüttelnd die Arme, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht James 1, Remus 1 oder Peter 1 anzuschauen, denn er wusste, dass die ihn gerade auf die gleiche Weise schadenfroh angrinsten, wie zuvor ihre älteren Ausgaben sein anderes Ich amüsiert angesehen hatten, als Sirius 2 los geschrien hatte.

Und so fixierte er lieber James 2, der sich geheimnistuerisch in der Runde umblickte.

_»Hey, Jungs! Ich hatte eben eine Offenbarung. Wir sehen uns doch selbst gerade! Wir könnten uns doch eine Botschaft übermitteln!«_

_»Wie zum Beispiel?«, hakte Sirius 2 skeptisch nach, nun wieder lässig in sein Kissen gesunken, da er wohl schon aufgegeben hatte, sich oder die anderen davon abzuhalten, etwas zu sagen, was sie möglicherweise damals schon gesagt hatten._

_»Na ja, vielleicht…« – James senkte die Stimme, wobei er ihre nächsten Klassenkameraden misstrauisch beäugte, als fürchtete er, sie könnten lauschen – »das von der Heulenden Hütte«, schlug James 2 achselzuckend vor._

Sirius, James, Remus und Peter 1 blickten sich fragend an. (In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sirius 2 James 2 doch wieder darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er auch das schon damals angeregt hatte.) Doch bevor sie noch rätseln konnten, was es damit auf sich hatte, sprachen die anderen Freunde wieder.

_»Ach was«, winkte Remus 2 ab, »Das kriegen sie noch früh genug raus!«_

_»Wir könnten ihnen doch die Prüfungsergebnisse sagen«, schlug Peter 2 hoffnungsvoll vor._

Peter 1 sprang vor Freude auf, sodass Remus 1 für einen Moment keine Schreibunterlage mehr hatte. Doch Peter 1's Euphorie wurde gleich darauf wieder gedämpft.

_»Ach, die waren doch leicht«, wischte Sirius 2 den Vorschlag weg, »Wir könnten ihnen den Weg in die Küche verraten!«_

_»Quatsch, so eine Lappalie doch nicht! Wir sagen ihnen, was es mit dem Fluch auf sich hat«, unterbrach James 2, »Also Jungs…«_

_James 2 blickte angespannt ins Leere vor sich, wobei er geradewegs an James, Sirius und Peter 1 vorbei starrte, doch Sirius 2 stieß ihn unwillig an, als ihm scheinbar etwas wieder einfiel: »Komm schon, du vergisst, dass die Upperstick dich sowieso nicht ausreden lässt!«_

_»Hättest du mich jetzt nicht unterbrochen, dann hätte ich es ihnen vielleicht noch sagen können…«, brauste James 2 auf, doch in dem Moment erhob sich die Schattengestalt in der Ecke._

Sirius 1 konnte nicht einmal die Umrisse dieser Upperstick erkennen, als plötzlich…

PLOPP!

Sirius landete zum zweiten Mal unsanft auf dem Boden. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er, dass sie wieder in dem geheimnisvollen Raum mit dem Buch waren.

Sofort sprang er auf und meinte: »Moment mal! Ich will wissen, wie's ausgeht!«

»Das ist doch keine Seifenoper hier«, empörte sich James, der sich auch aufrappelte.

»Aber er hat recht, es wäre wirklich nicht schlecht zu wissen, was du… also… du später… ähm… auf jeden Fall, was das mit dem Fluch auf sich hat«, mischte sich Remus ein und auch Peter drängte: »Blätter noch mal um! Vielleicht kriegen wir doch noch die Prüfungsergebnisse heraus.«

Sirius ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, da er den Weg zur Küche erfahren wollte, und blätterte in dem großen, ledernen Buch herum, doch die Seiten blieben diesmal völlig leer. Kein Datum, kein Bild, nichts.

»Mist«, stellte Sirius trocken fest, dann erinnerte er sich wieder an das eben Gesehene und er drehte sich zu Remus: »Und du wirst dieses doofe Pergament los! Wirf's weg oder verbrenn's noch besser! Das ist _die_ Chance zu beweisen, dass das alles nur Schund ist mit diesem Buch und Zukunftsvorhersagen und so!«

»Hä?«, warf Peter zum dritten Mal baff ein, diesmal allerdings der Peter der Gegenwart.

Genervt wandte sich Sirius ihm zu: »Ist doch ganz einfach: Remus vernichtet das Pergament, dann kann Remus später das Pergament auch nie aus seiner Tasche kramen und folglich kann das Ganze nie so eintreten. Hat das jetzt auch der Letzte hier kapiert?«

Peter wurde ganz klein, doch James lenkte ab: »Warum willst du eigentlich nicht, dass das unsere Zukunft ist? War doch ganz witzig, abgesehen davon, dass wir total den Müll dahergeredet haben, aus dem wir leider nicht schlau werden!«

Sirius hatte absolut keine Lust, James zu erklären, dass er weder gedachte, mit irgendwem Freundschaft zu schließen, noch Lust darauf hatte, so eine dämliche Prophezeiung aus einem schäbigen Buch wahr werden zu lassen.

Deshalb sagte er einfach gar nichts, was zum Glück Peter für ihn übernahm: »Können wir nicht zum Halloweenfest zurück?«, fragte er kleinlaut, »Ich hab Hunger.«

»Okay, gehen wir«, pflichtete Sirius ihm schulterzuckend bei, froh darüber, nicht mehr über das eben Erlebte reden zu müssen.

Doch kaum hatten sie die letzte Treppe betreten, als ihnen von dort alle Schüler satt gegessen entgegen fluteten. Die vier Jungs wurden gegen die Wände gedrückt, während die anderen in ihre Schlafsäle eilten.

Endlich standen sie verlassen im Treppenhaus, sahen wehmütig den anderen Schülern nach und Sirius stellte trocken fest: »Jetzt wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn wir den Weg in die Küche kennen würden…«

tbc...


	8. Der Blutige Baron

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Achtes Kapitel**

**Der Blutige Baron**

* * *

»Sirius, wach auf! Es ist wichtig!« Jemand rüttelte Sirius unsanft an der Schulter. Verschlafen erblickte dieser im fahlen Licht des fast vollen Mondes Peters Gesicht.

»Geh ins Bett und lass mich in Ruhe!« Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Warum konnte er denn nicht einmal einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden! Diesmal drang Peters Stimme etwas gedämpft zu ihm durch: »Es ist dringend, ich mach mir gleich in die Hose!«

Genervt schlug Sirius die Decke wieder zurück, setzte sich auf und seufzte: »Wovor hast du denn diesmal wieder Angst?«

»Wer redet denn von Angst? Ich muss aufs Klo!«

»Dann geh doch!« Damit ließ er sich abermals nach hinten in die Kissen zurück fallen.

»Kommst du mit?«, bat Peter eindringlich.

»Nein«, raunzte Sirius knapp, mit dem verzweifelten Wunsch, Peter möge ihn allein lassen oder – noch besser – er möge wie von Zauberhand verschwinden und Sirius würde feststellen, dass alles nur ein Alptraum war!

»Wieso nicht?«, kam es prompt von Peter, was Sirius schmerzhaft bewusst machte, dass es kein Traum war.

»Ich bin doch kein Mädchen!«

»Bitte! Ich hab Angst, alleine im Dunklen zu gehen!«

Lustlos stieg Sirius schließlich doch aus dem Bett, mit dem Gedanken, dass er wohl oder übel in den bitteren Kürbis beißen musste und murrte dabei: »Warum immer ich? Hättest du nicht Remus fragen können!«

Peter zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und lief eilig voraus, während Sirius erst einmal in aller Seelenruhe seine Hausschuhe anzog. Danach folgte er Peter hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Da die Jungenklos auf Grund eines Rohrbruchs derzeit nicht benutzt werden konnten, mussten sie auch noch den Gryffindor-Turm verlassen.

Als sie nun also den Korridor Richtung Toiletten durchquerten, hörte Sirius auf einmal das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf Steinboden. Automatisch blickte er zu Boden, doch da er selbst Hausschuhe anhatte, sah er zu Peter hinüber.

Sein Blick wanderte von dessen nackten Füßen zu dessen Kopf und Sirius fragte ungläubig: »Warum hast du keine Schuhe an?«

»Die konnte ich nirgends finden… Können wir uns etwas beeilen?« Peter lief schon rot an.

»Alles Freaks«, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und bog in den nächsten Korridor ein, der noch finsterer wirkte, als der Rest des Schlosses in dieser rabenschwarzen Nacht.

Eine Wolke hatte sich eben vor den Mond geschoben und so fiel nicht einmal mehr dessen silberner Schimmer durch die Fenster herein.

»Sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?«, holte Peter ihn jäh aus seinen nächtlichen Träumereien zurück, nachdem er ängstlich neben ihn gehastet kam und sich in der vollkommenen Finsternis umsah.

Von Zeit zu Zeit fuhr er herum und blieb eine Sekunde lang völlig reglos stehen, ehe er wieder eilig zu Sirius aufschloss. Dieser beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern eilte flotten Schrittes voran, da er möglichst schnell wieder zurück in sein gemütliches Bett wollte.

Als ein weiterer Korridor den ihren kreuzte, war Sirius tatsächlich in Versuchung, seinen Zauberstab zu entzünden, weil er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob dies wirklich der richtige Weg zu den Toiletten war, doch er besann sich eines Besseren, da er weder von irgendwem, der eventuell in den Gängen herumschlich, gesehen werden wollte, noch die Lust hatte, in seinen Umhangtaschen nach seinem Zauberstab zu kramen – und außerdem war er viel zu müde…

_KLIRR!_

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Sirius den Zauberstab in der Hand, flüsterte »Lumos!« und fuhr – bereit zum Angriff – herum.

Er sah Peter im Schein seines Zauberstabs am Boden liegen und ängstlich an die Wand starren, wo – wie Sirius feststellte – eine Ritterrüstung stand, mit der er wohl eben zusammengekracht sein musste.

»Die können laufen«, hauchte Peter ehrfürchtig, wobei er die Rüstung nicht aus den weit geöffneten Augen ließ.

Sirius dagegen verdrehte nur seine Augen und knirschte, da er sich fast vor sich selbst schämte, vor Peter erschrocken zu sein: »Mach das ja nie wieder!«

Im nächsten Moment hörte er ein Geräusch aus dem abzweigenden Gang und so fügte er, nachdem er seinen Zauberstab mit einem »Nox« gelöscht hatte, dazu: »Wird auch kaum nötig sein, du hast wahrscheinlich sowieso schon das ganze Schloss geweckt!«

Da das Geräusch (ein Windzug, wie Sirius verwundert bemerkte, gefolgt von einer heiseren Stimme, die Sirius vage bekannt vorkam) näher kam, half er Peter auf und zerrte ihn hinter die Rüstung.

»Wenn man zulässt, dass dieser Peeves noch unverschämter wird, dann wird er uns bald nur noch auf der Nase herumtanzen. Der Direktor höchstpersönlich hat es ihm untersagt nachts Krach zu machen, aber anscheinend schwindet auch schon Dumbledores Einfluss in dieser Schule… wenn nicht einmal mehr dieser Poltergeist auf ihn hört… Wenn das so weitergeht, dann werde ich mal ein ernstes Wort mit Peeves reden müssen – danach wird er nicht einen Mucks mehr von sich geben, dieser unverfrorene Nichtsnutz!«, schimpfte die heisere Stimme wütend.

Eine andere, Sirius unbekannte Stimme, antwortete beschwichtigend: »Wir sollten ihm einfach noch eine Chance geben…«

Die beiden Gesprächspartner hatten die Mitte der Kreuzung erreicht und blieben stehen.

Sirius wagte (mit einer Hand auf Peters Mund gepresst) durch den Schlitz zwischen Rüstung und Mauer zu spähen… und erfasste zunächst nur zwei helle Schimmer in dem schwarzen Gang, die in der Luft schwebten.

Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte Sirius den Blutigen Baron, wusste aber nicht, ob er darüber froh sein sollte oder nicht (immerhin war es nicht Pringle). Der andere Geist musste wohl der Fette Mönch sein, denn auch wenn Sirius ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, hatte er ihn sich von den Beschreibungen genauso vorgestellt (fett, kahlköpfig und eben ein Mönch).

»Natürlich ist er in diesem Jahr besonders für Schabernack aufgelegt«, krächzte der Blutige Baron mit seiner Stimme, die sich anhörte, als habe er zu seiner Lebzeit zu viel Zauberertabak geraucht.

Das, was Sirius von dem Gesicht des Fetten Mönchs sehen konnte, schien entsetzt und seine bisher so gelassene Stimme zitterte leicht, als er fragte: »Dann ist es also wahr? Der Wächter ist erwacht?«

Ohne Peter zu beachten, der versuchte, sich Sirius' Griff zu entwinden, wahrscheinlich um etwas zu sagen, beobachtete Sirius gespannt den Blutigen Baron, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, worum es da eigentlich ging.

Der sah – noch immer in der Mitte des Kreuzkorridors schwebend – in alle Gänge, als hoffe er, Peeves doch noch zu erwischen, wobei er sich mit der Antwort sehr viel Zeit ließ.

»Man munkelt viel! Aber wenn Ihr mich fragt, gehört ein gutes Stück Magie dazu.«

Langsam wurde es Sirius hinter der Rüstung ungemütlich und er fragte sich schon, ob die Gespenster noch die ganze Nacht vor ihrem Versteck lauern würden, als er seinen Namen aufschnappte:

»…der kleine Black hätte eigentlich nach Slytherin kommen sollen, nicht wahr? Ihr habt es selbst gesagt. Dann steckt also er dahinter?«

Diesmal lag keine Spur vorgetäuschter Höflichkeit mehr in der gehauchten Stimme des Blutigen Barons: »Ihr, Mönch, haltet Euch da raus, verstanden? Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen dem Haus Slytherin und Gryffindor! Ist das klar?«

Damit entschwebte der Blutige Baron wütend und kurz darauf verließ auch der Fette Mönch seinen Posten mit einem eingeschüchterten Gemurmel, aus dem Sirius etwas wie »Ich will ja gar keinen Ärger machen, Herr Baron… sehr gereizt heute wieder…« heraushören konnte.

Peter nutzte den Augenblick, in dem Sirius verwirrt über das eben Gehörte und dessen Bedeutung nachdachte, und entwand sich ungeschickt Sirius' Griff. »Worum ging's denn da?«, flüsterte er.

»Wolltest du nicht aufs Klo?«, knurrte Sirius nur und schlug diesmal den richtigen Korridor ein, sodass sie endlich die Jungentoiletten erreichten.

Peter drückte die Tür auf, doch anstatt hineinzugehen, starrte er den Fliesenboden an.

»Du, Sirius, kannst du mir mal deine Schuhe leihen? Ich will nicht krank werden«, bat er dann unverschämt. Sirius seufzte schicksalsergeben und zog seine Schuhe aus, mit dem Hintergedanken, dass das weniger zeitaufwendig war, als mit Peter eine Diskussion über Gesundheit anzufangen.

»Aber beeil dich gefälligst! Ich will in mein warmes, sicheres, peterfreies Bett«, knurrte Sirius nur, woraufhin der Junge im Toilettenraum verschwand.

Sirius verschränkte unterdessen die Arme vor der Brust, während er sich lässig gegen die Mauer lehnte. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich ohnehin keinen Reim auf das Gespräch der zwei Geister machen konnte und es somit unsinnig war, länger darüber nachzudenken.

Dennoch ging ihm die krächzende Stimme des Blutigen Barons nicht ganz aus dem Kopf und der verunsicherte, fast ängstliche Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Fetten Mönchs. _Der Wächter ist erwacht?_ Und dann schienen sie auch noch ihn, Sirius, für den Schuldigen zu halten, wenngleich Sirius nicht ganz wusste, wofür.

Das einzige, was er sicher wusste, war, dass er _nicht_ schuldig war. Egal, was der Blutige Baron oder der Fette Mönch dachte.

Unvorhergesehen trat der Hausmeister aus der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er bekam große Augen, als er Sirius entdeckte, der freundlich fragte: »Na, können Sie auch nicht schlafen?«

»Was tust du denn hier, Bursche?«, fauchte Pringle böse.

»Ich warte genau genommen auf meine Hausschuhe«, erwiderte Sirius.

In diesem Moment ertönte von drinnen die Klospülung und einen Augenblick später kam Peter erleichtert heraus. Er zog Sirius' Schuhe aus und gab sie ihm mit den Worten zurück: »Danke, waren echt warm!«

Sirius nickte nur, nahm sie entgegen und zog sie an. Als er wieder aufblickte, hatte auch Peter endlich Pringle entdeckt, der etwas irritiert schien.

»Ihr wollt mich wohl veralbern! Das bekommt euch nicht gut, glaubt mir, Jungs! Mitkommen, sofort«, bellte der Hausmeister wütend.

Noch bevor sie allerdings einen Schritt tun konnten, erschien die hagere Gestalt von Professor McGonagall vor ihnen.

»Was tun Sie denn hier zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit?«, gähnte die Lehrerin herzhaft.

»Och, wir amüsieren uns prächtig«, grinste Sirius.

»Ich habe diese Rumtreiber hier vor dem Klo herumlungern erwischt«, triumphierte Pringle, der Sirius' Kommentar einfach überging. Die Schreckschraube blickte ihn verstört an und erwiderte: »Sie werden wohl auf die Toilette gegangen sein.«

»Einer vielleicht, aber der andere sicher nicht!«

»Was stört Sie an zwei Jungen, die aufs Klo müssen!«

»Aber… sie haben…«, stotterte Pringle, der vor Zorn rot anlief bei der Aussicht, seinen Fang laufen lassen zu müssen.

Da die beiden Erwachsenen die Jungen gar nicht mehr beachteten und ihre Anwesenheit vergessen zu haben schienen, räusperte sich Sirius laut.

Weder Pringle, der eben angesetzt hatte die Schulregel auswendig zu zitieren, welche besagte, dass Schüler nachts auf den Korridoren nichts verloren hatten, noch McGonagall, die – nicht minder zornig – entgegnete, dass ihr die Schulregeln bestens bekannt seien, nahmen Notiz von Sirius' wiederholtem Husten, das jedes Mal an Lautstärke zunahm.

Hilflos musste er auch noch mit anhören, wie Pringle sich darüber ausließ, welche Strafen (vom Schulverweis angefangen bis hin zu einer lebenslangen Haft im Zauberergefängnis von Askaban) er für solche Rumtreiber gerne aussetzten würde.

Als die Schreckschraube den Hausmeister darauf hinwies, was die eigentlichen Strafen wären (Abzug von Punkten bis höchstens Strafarbeit), hatte Sirius genug. Er drängte sich einfach zwischen den zwei Erwachsenen hindurch und machte sich Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum auf.

»Wo wollen Sie denn jetzt schon wieder hin?«, fragten McGonagall und Pringle, die Sirius schließlich doch wieder wahrnahmen, wie aus einem Mund.

»Streiten Sie sich ruhig weiter, das ist mir so was von egal. Ich will einfach nur in mein schönes, warmes, minerva-, apollyon- und peterfreies Bett! Gute Nacht«, schnauzte er genervt und bog um die nächste Ecke. »Alles Freaks! Durchweg, alles Freaks. Die spinnen hier doch alle…«

* * *

Vom darauf folgenden Schultag bekam Sirius so ziemlich nichts mit, da er nur müde über seinen Büchern saß. 

In Geschichte der Zauberei schlief er sogar auf dem Tisch ein. Zum Glück weckte James ihn, als die Stunde aus war.

Danach war er allerdings ziemlich ausgeschlafen, so dass er am Abend, als er zusammen mit James im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, maulte: »Mir ist langweilig!«

Er hatte die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt, an dem Peter seine Hausaufgaben machte, wobei er entspannt mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen in seinem Sessel lümmelte.

James, der ebenfalls gelangweilt seinen Zauberstab polierte, antwortete: »Wir müssen doch eh noch den Verwandlungsspruch üben.«

Sirius hob eine Braue: »Diesen Kerzenständer-Mist können wir doch sowieso schon längst!«

James zuckte die Schultern und meinte: »Na ja, dann hätten wir wenigstens was zu tun!«

»Äh… Leute…«, Peter hatte inzwischen aufgehört, an seinem Aufsatz rumzukritzeln, »…könntet ihr mir den Verwandlungszauber auch mal beibringen?«

Sirius fuhr ihn augenrollend an: »Frag lieber Remus, Kleiner, der ist es gewöhnt, Nieten zu helfen!«

»Den hab ich schon überall gesucht, aber nicht gefunden«, piepste Peter schüchtern.

Um sich selbst zu überzeugen, warf Sirius einen Blick in die Ecke, in der Remus für gewöhnlich saß und seine Hausaufgaben machte. Sie war leer.

»Oh, ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass der fehlt«, murmelte James peinlich berührt. Nur um Peter loszuwerden, befahl Sirius: »Geh doch mal im Schlafsaal nachsehen!« Zu seiner Überraschung war Peter so dumm, zu gehorchen. Er sah ihm noch immer verdattert nach, als James ungläubig feststellte: »Der kann doch nicht schon wieder krank sein!«

Sirius wandte sich schulterzuckend Peters blöder Katze zu, die mal wieder versuchte, die Wand empor zu klettern und meinte abschließend: »Der ist wahrscheinlich nur in der Bibliothek…« Damit zückte er seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte Charles mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand in einen Kerzenständer. Triumphierend grinste er James an: »So, und jetzt verwandle den mal in ein Buch!«

Spät in der Nacht, als der ÜV die Katze wieder in ihre Ursprungsgestalt zurück verwandelt hatte, schlichen die beiden leise lachend nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal.

Sirius wollte sich umgehend in sein Bett werfen, doch James hielt ihn am Arm zurück und deutete auf Remus' leeres Bett: »Sieh mal, er ist immer noch nicht wieder da. Denkst du, wir sollten mal im Krankenflügel nach ihm schauen?«

Natürlich willigte Sirius ein, denn das war mal eine echte Ausrede, nachts im Schloss herumzuschleichen. Kurz darauf klappten sie die fette Dame auf und stahlen sich lautlos durch die Gänge. Als sie gerade um eine Ecke biegen wollten, hörten sie wieder Dumbledores ›Sur le pont d'Avignon‹-Gesumme und drückten sich leise kichernd in eine Nische.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie endlich den Krankenflügel, dessen Tür sie vorsichtig öffneten und hineinspähten. »Wieso sind alle Betten leer?«, fragte Sirius ungläubig.

»Anscheinend ist Remus ja doch nicht krank«, erkannte James grimmig. Einmal mehr wurde Sirius' Verdacht bestätigt, dass Remus ihnen irgendetwas verheimlichte.

»Aber wo ist er dann?« Diese Frage blieb Sirius unbeantwortet…

tbc...


	9. Verschwindibus

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Neuntes Kapitel**

**Verschwindibus**

* * *

Völlig verpennt saßen Sirius und James am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstückstisch. Sie hatten bis zum frühen Morgen gerätselt, wo Remus wohl abgeblieben war – jedoch ohne Ergebnis.

Sirius blickte zur verzauberten Decke, die heute wolkenlos in einem hellen Blau schimmerte, denn auch draußen hatte das Regenwetter endlich ein Ende.

Doch nun schreckte sie die eintreffende Post hoch, die jeden Morgen von Schwärmen von Eulen gebracht wurde, die durch die Fenster herein geflogen kamen.

Seit seiner Ankunft hatte er selbst noch keinen einzigen Brief bekommen, weshalb er umso erstaunter war, als eine schwarze Eule mit einem schwarzen Brief auf ihn zusteuerte.

Der Kauz ließ den Umschlag auf seinen Teller und somit auf seinen geschmierten Toast fallen, um daraufhin gleich wieder abzuziehen.

Da sich James den ›_Tagespropheten_‹, die Zaubererzeitung, von einem Drittklässler geliehen hatte, konnte Sirius ungestört seinen Brief öffnen. Er brachte ein ebenfalls schwarzes Stück Pergament ans Licht, auf dem mit roter Tinte geschrieben stand:

* * *

_Sohn,_

_deine Tante Elladora ist gestern verstorben. Sprich deine Mutter nicht darauf an! Denn wie du weißt, war sie ihre Lieblingsschwester._

_Wage es außerdem ja nicht, irgendeine unziemliche Bemerkung gegenüber deinen Cousinen abzugeben! Wir benachrichtigen sie selbst._ _Ich bitte um keinen weiteren Kommentar. Sehen uns in den Sommerferien._

_Dein Vater_

_P.S.: Ich muss wohl kaum erwähnen, dass deine Mutter einen Heulkrampf bekommen hat, als uns Desdemona erzählte, dass du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist! Wir sind nicht nur schwer enttäuscht; das ist die größte Schande, die du unserer Familie je gebracht hast!_

* * *

Okay, seine These war widerlegt. Vielleicht würden sie es ihm ja doch schreiben, falls Regulus ihr Haus sprengte, wenn sie ihm sogar Tante Elladoras unwichtigen Tod mitteilten, der ihn nun wirklich nichts anging. 

Obwohl Pherkard das wahrscheinlich nur als Anlass gesehen hatte, Sirius klar zu machen, welch Schande es war, dass er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war.

Gleichgültig zerknüllte Sirius den Brief und steckte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab in Brand, was James' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. »So unwichtig?«

Sirius hatte sich unterdessen wieder seinem Frühstück gewidmet und nickte beiläufig.

Am anderen Ende der Halle, genauer gesagt am Slytherin-Tisch, begannen plötzlich zwei Mädchen lautstark zu heulen.

Sirius ignorierte Bella und Narzissa, die vermutlich sowieso nur Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollten.

»Und von wem war der Brief?«, hakte James nach.

»Glaub kaum, dass dich das was angeht«, erwiderte Sirius instinktiv in Abwehrhaltung.

Als er sah, wie James sich schulterzuckend abwandte, versuchte er es ihm doch wie nebenbei zu erklären. »Tante Elladora ist tot. Ich wette, sie hat sich in die Luft gesprengt«, sagte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Hatte aber weder Mann noch Kinder, oder sonst wen, der sie gemocht hätte, also trauern wohl auch nicht so viele um sie.«

James blickte ihn aus großen Augen an: »Und das geht dir gar nicht nahe?«

»Wer ist hier gestorben?«, mischte sich auch Davey ein.

»Seine Tante«, antwortete James an Sirius' Stelle.

»Oh, tut mir leid«, bedauerte Davey, doch Sirius winkte ab: »Ach, ist mir eigentlich egal!« Warum mussten nur alle so viel Aufheben darum machen? Er hätte im Bett liegen bleiben sollen, da hätte er wenigstens seine Ruhe gehabt!

Unvermittelt hakte sich auch Timothy in das Gespräch mit ein: »Was? Das ist ja ein richtig toller Familienzusammenhalt bei euch! Typisch Black!«

»Na, Zaubertrankaufsatz schon wieder gefunden? – Lös erst einmal deine eigenen Probleme, bevor du dich in Sachen einmischst, die dich nichts angehen«, griff Sirius sein Gegenüber an.

Empört und hilfesuchend blickte Timothy seine anderen Schlafsaalkollegen an. »Mann, der spinnt ja total«, lästerte er weiter, während Sirius nur mit den Augen rollte.

Sirius stand auf und wollte schon gehen, doch auch James erhob sich schlagartig. »Komm schon, ignorier die einfach«, riet er ihm und zusammen verließen sie die Große Halle, um zu Verteidigung zu gehen.

* * *

Am Abend hielten sich Sirius und James im Gemeinschaftsraum auf, als Remus durch das Porträtloch kletterte. Sobald er die beiden erblickte, kam er auf sie zu und ließ sich in einem Sessel gegenüber nieder. 

Sirius bemerkte wieder mal, wie krank Remus aussah. Noch bevor dieser irgendetwas sagen konnte, begann Sirius empört: »Wo warst du denn? Im Krankenflügel jedenfalls nicht, denn da haben wir nachgesehen!«

Remus wurde noch bleicher als der Blutige Baron und senkte den Kopf, als er murmelte: »Meine… meine Großmutter… ist gestern… die Beerdigung…«

Betroffen blickten sich Sirius und James an. Beiden tat es sofort leid, ihn so attackiert zu haben. »Ähm… in Verteidigung hast du nichts Wichtiges verpasst…«, lenkte Sirius sofort ab, der unwillkürlich an Tante Elladora denken musste.

Die Nacht der Toten…

Doch James stieß ihm in die Rippen und meinte gefühlvoll: »Du, das tut uns leid für dich…«

Remus schniefte nur einmal trocken, bevor er verlegen seinen Schuhen zumurmelte: »Danke… Aber… was war jetzt mit Verteidigung?«

* * *

»Mann, kotzt mich Zauberkunst an!«, motzte Sirius, am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung. 

Flitwick hatte eine Theoriestunde für all die Nullchecker eingelegt, die um Stunden hinterher hinkten (zum Beispiel Peter) und so schritt Sirius noch immer kopfschüttelnd über deren Dummheit auf die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung zu.

Kurz bevor er die Hand auf die Klinke legen konnte, spürte er, wie Remus ihn am Umhang zurückhielt. Er drehte sich zu ihm um und schnauzte genervt: »Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?«

Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten riss er die Tür auf… und musste feststellen, dass er sich in einer höheren, mindestens sechsten Klasse befand, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch von der Schreckschraube unterrichtet wurde.

»Ups«, war Sirius' kurze Entschuldigung, ehe er die Tür wieder zuknallte und seine Freunde hinter sich mit bösen Blicken beschoss. »Hätte mich nicht einer warnen können?«

Remus holte schon Luft, vermutlich um ihm ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass er ihn ja hatte zurückhalten wollen, am Ende winkte er jedoch nur kopfschüttelnd ab.

»Noch eins weiter, Sirius!« James klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schultern.

»Hoffentlich ist die Tür dann mal richtig«, knurrte Sirius verstimmt, öffnete die nächste Tür und glotzte Flitwick an. Wütend warf er die Tür erneut zu und fuhr zu seinen Freunden herum: »Sagt mal…!«

»Wir haben Professor Flitwick heute in Vertretung«, rief Lily plötzlich von hinten, rauschte an den Vieren vorbei und verschwand vor deren Nasen in besagtem Klassenzimmer.

Verwundert darüber, warum Professor Piler wohl vertreten werden musste, öffnete Sirius die Tür ein zweites Mal und schritt ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Flitwick, der ihm verstört nachsah, seinen drei Kumpels voran. Jetzt musste er den Zauberkunstlehrer sogar noch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ertragen!

Da sie schon etwas spät dran waren, blieben nur noch vereinzelte Sitzplätze übrig, die Sirius sorgfältig studierte, um nicht neben einem totalen Freak zu landen. Aber inzwischen verteilten sich schon die anderen, so dass Sirius schließlich als einziger mit prüfendem Blick vor dem Lehrerpult stand.

»Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, sich zu setzen, Mr Black!«

Sirius' Blick glitt langsam durch die Reihen und blieb an dem einzig leeren Platz hängen. Er stöhnte auf, als er zu Timothy ging… ließ sich aber dennoch mit einem drohenden Blick neben seinem Mitschüler nieder und packte sein Buch aus, das er, zusammen mit seiner Feder, auf die Kante seiner Tischhälfte legte, wobei er so weit wie möglich von seinem Nachbarn wegrückte.

»Da wir nun endlich alle bereit sind – « Flitwick warf Sirius einen beleidigten Blick zu – »nehmen Sie bitte Ihre Zauberstäbe und…«, begann der Lehrer etwas angesäuert, doch jetzt klopfte es und die Tür öffnete sich.

»Vielen Dank, Kollege, ich kann wieder übernehmen. Hagrid hat falschen Alarm gegeben. Seine Türklinke war gar nicht verflucht, es lebte nur ein kleiner, rachsüchtiger Magieholzwurm darin. Also, vielen Dank«, meinte Professor Piler.

Nun erst recht beleidigt packte Flitwick seine Sachen wieder zusammen und verschwand nach draußen, während Piler sich seiner Klasse zuwandte, um seinen Unterricht zu beginnen.

Fünf Minuten später war die ganze Klasse wieder auf den Beinen, denn sie sollten in kleinen Gruppen einen relativ komplizierten Verteidigungszauber üben.

James, der zusammen mit Sirius übte, wurde eben von hinten von einem Mitschüler angegriffen, also nutzte Sirius diese kleine Auszeit, um sich in dem Chaos des Klassenzimmers umzusehen. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass Peter gerade gebannt worden war.

Schlagartig traf auch ihn ein Fluch von hinten, jedoch kein Bannzauber. Stattdessen durchfuhr ihn eine Kälte, die ihn lähmte.

Als er sich wieder bewegen konnte, fuhr er herum und sah direkt in Timothys lachendes Gesicht. »Cool, nicht? Hab ich mir von Snape abgeschaut«, meinte er hämisch grinsend.

»Pass bloß auf, du…« Sirius fiel vor Wut gar kein Schimpfwort ein, allerdings der Fluch schon, den er jetzt auf seinen Klassenkameraden losließ: »Hinito!«

Timothy verzog erneut hämisch das Gesicht, als ihm nichts geschah, doch als er Sirius wegen dem misslungenen Fluch aufziehen wollte, brachte er nur ein Wiehern hervor. Sirius grinste schadenfroh.

»Hab ich mir von Specter zeigen lassen. Fröhliches Wiehern noch!« Damit bannte er Timothy zusätzlich noch, der wiehernd nach hinten umkippte.

»Jetzt ist hier aber Schluss! Auseinander!«, schimpfte Professor Piler und kam herbeigeeilt, um Timothy von den Flüchen, die ihn getroffen hatten, zu befreien. »Ich sagte doch, nur den Bannzauber! Was ist denn bloß in Sie gefahren!«

Timothy, der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen stand, war schneller als Sirius: »Er hat mich einfach überraschend angegriffen!«

Sirius blieb der Mund offen stehen. »Er war's«, meinte er nur, wobei er auf seinen Feind wies.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte die Schulglocke, welche die Stunde beendete.

Sirius wollte schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer entkommen, doch er wurde von Professor Piler zurückgehalten. »Mr Black, Mr Sparks, was war denn eben los? Das bin ich wirklich nicht gewöhnt! Sie befinden sich im selben Haus und sollten zusammenarbeiten. Ich ziehe Ihnen dafür zehn Punkte pro Kopf ab und hoffe, dass Ihnen das eine Lehre ist. Das nächste Mal werde ich Ihnen beiden Strafarbeiten aufgeben. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht! Und nun geben Sie sich die Hand«, wies der Lehrer sie streng zurecht.

Zähneknirschend drückten sich die Jungs die Hände. Als hätte er eine giftige Schlange berührt, zog Sirius seine Hand wieder zurück.

Er wandte sich an Piler: »Dürfen wir jetzt gehen?« Der Lehrer nickte nur resigniert und Sirius rauschte davon.

Vor der Tür warteten bereits seine Freunde auf ihn. Remus erklärte Peter eben den Zauberspruch, den sie in der Stunde gelernt hatten, doch als Sirius heraustrat, verstummten sie.

Remus sah ihn ernst an und fragte stirnrunzelnd: »Das musste doch jetzt nicht sein, oder?«

»Lasst uns gehen«, knurrte Sirius missmutig, ohne auf seinen Freund einzugehen und stampfte voran.

* * *

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor, wo er missmutig in seinem Stammsessel saß. 

Obwohl es einer der seltenen schönen Spätherbsttage war, an dem die Sonne fast so freundlich herab schien wie im vergangenen Sommer, wollte Sirius den Tag lieber drinnen verbringen. Er saß vor dem Kaminfeuer, die Vorhänge sorgsam zugezogen, damit ihn bloß kein Sonnenstrahl traf, und blickte düster in die züngelnden Flammen.

Da war ihm ja das regnerische Wetter der letzten Wochen noch lieber gewesen, auch wenn alles so matschig gewesen war, dass sie beinahe mit Booten über die Schlossgründe zu Kräuterkunde hätten gefahren werden müssen.

_Ich ignoriere diesen Tag_, dachte er sich in einem fort, wobei er alle zehn Sekunden auf die alte Wanduhr sah, die im Moment ›noch viel zu lange‹ anzeigte.

Neben ihm starrte James ebenfalls geistesabwesend vor sich hin. Sirius seufzte gerade tief, als Remus durch das Porträtloch kletterte.

Er schritt auf die beiden zu, die sich gerade gestritten hatten, ob die Vorhänge offen gelassen oder geschlossen werden sollten, wobei Sirius natürlich gewonnen hatte, und meinte, wie Sirius fand, mit viel zu guter Laune: »Leute, lasst uns doch an diesem wunderbaren Herbsttag rausgehen!«

Voller Elan schritt er zum Vorhang und zog diesen schwungvoll auseinander. Sirius hielt geblendet vom Sonnenlicht die Hand vor die Augen und murmelte: »Freaks!« Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes schloss er den Vorhang wieder.

Er wollte sich gerade erneut missmutig seinem prasselnden Kaminfeuer zuwenden, da rannte Peters Katze, Charles, über seine Schuhspitzen.

Peter keuchte ihr hinterher – ebenso über Sirius' Schuhspitzen –, doch die Katze hatte schon Zuflucht auf Remus' Arm gesucht.

»Charles, was hast du denn nur gegen mich?«, hakte Peter peinlich berührt nach.

»Blöde Frage!« Sirius verdrehte nur die Augen und im nächsten Moment musste er sich schon wieder den Mantel über den Kopf ziehen, um vor dem Sonnenlicht geschützt zu sein, da Remus das Licht abermals hereinließ.

»Sag mal, bist du 'n Vampir?«, scherzte Remus gut gelaunt.

Im selben Augenblick trat Timothy die Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte, herunter und stutzte. »Black ist ein Vampir?«, rief er erstaunt.

Bevor ein anderer etwas entgegnen konnte, war Sirius aufgesprungen und packte Remus und James am Kragen. »Gehen wir«, schnaubte er, wobei er sie vor sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schob.

Peter schloss sich ihnen einfach, ohne zu fragen, wie selbstverständlich an.

Noch übler gelaunt stapfte Sirius nun mit ausreichendem Abstand hinter seinen Freunden her, bis sie aus dem Schloss ins pralle Sonnenlicht traten.

»Hey, Leute, schaut mal, da ist Hagrid«, meinte Remus erfreut.

»Hagrid hat 'nen Baum erschossen«, stellte Sirius prompt fest, als er erkannte, dass der Riese über der einen Schulter seine Armbrust und über der anderen einen um sich schlagenden Ast trug.

Jetzt hatte auch Hagrid die Jungs entdeckt und marschierte grinsend auf sie zu. »Das ist alles deine Schuld, Lupin! War von Anfang an eine doofe Idee! Sonne, wer will schon in die Sonne!«, maulte Sirius beleidigt.

Er versuchte noch, hinter James in Deckung zu gehen, doch da begrüßte Hagrid sie schon: »Hallo Sirius, Morgen James! Tach auch, ihr anderen!«

»Äh… Hagrid, wir wollten eigentlich… na ja…«, hilfesuchend sah sich Sirius zu seinen Freunden um, die nur hämisch grinsten.

»Professor Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, ihr wollt mich ma' besuch'n… Find' ich echt nett, ich mein'… eig'ntlich kennen wir uns noch nich so lang un' so un' na ja…«, meinte Hagrid geschmeichelt.

Spätestens bei diesen Worten hätte Sirius schleunigst die Flucht ergreifen müssen, doch bedauerlicherweise brachte er keinen Fuß vor den anderen und so wurde ihm klar, dass er schon wieder viel zu tief in allem mit drinsteckte.

»Also, dann kommt doch einfach ma' mit in meine Hütte… hab Kekse gemacht…«, lud Hagrid sie ein.

Remus und James grinsten schadenfroh, während Peter sich freute: »Au ja, Kekse!«

Sirius konnte es noch immer nicht fassen und murmelte immer wieder: »Eigentlich wollten wir… ähm… ja!«

Da er wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war, legten ihm jetzt James und Remus die Arme um die Schulter und zogen ihn mit hinter Hagrid her.

Während James die anderen zwei vorstellte, starrte Sirius wie in Trance auf Hagrids großen Rücken und bemerkte den noch immer um sich schlagenden Ast. Nach dieser herben Niederlage hatte er allerdings nicht mehr genug Kraft, um nachzufragen, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Das übernahm James für ihn: »Sag mal, Hagrid, wieso prügelt dich der Ast da?«

Hagrid drehte sich um, wobei sich die Jungs ducken mussten, um keinen Schlag abzubekommen. »Oh, das… der is' von der Peitschenden Weide abgefall'n!«

»Ach, die, – die hat mich schon mal fast vom Besen geholt. Frag mich nur, warum Dumbledore die _nachts_ gepflanzt hat«, überlegte Sirius, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte nachdenklich.

»Genau die«, stimmte Hagrid ihm gedankenlos zu, doch plötzlich sah er die Jungs überrascht an: »Woher wisst ihr das?«

»Genau, woher wissen wir das?«, hakte auch Remus bei seinem Kumpel nach, während er und Peter Sirius fragend ansahen.

»Tja, das kommt eben davon, wenn man nachts schläft«, grinste Sirius nur.

Endlich hatten sie Hagrids Hütte erreicht und sie gingen in den kleinen Raum, wo Fang sie mit seiner feuchten Zunge empfing. Hagrid legte erst einmal seine Armbrust beiseite und schleppte dann den Ast zum brennenden Kamin, um ihn ins Feuer zu werfen, wobei dieser sich wehrte und wieder aus den Flammen sprang.

Die Jungs hasteten vor, um den gemeingefährlichen Ast zurück in den Kamin zu werfen, während Hagrid die kleinen Flammen auf dem Teppich austrat, damit nicht die gesamte Holzhütte in Flammen aufging.

Sirius nutzte die Gelegenheit, einen kleinen, zappelnden Zweig abzubrechen und in seinem Umhang verschwinden zu lassen. Schnell setzte er sich an den Tisch und legte die Hand auf die Tasche, um seinen Diebstahl zu verbergen. Endlich ließ sich auch James neben ihm nieder und grinste ihn lausbübisch an.

Er machte offensichtliche Mundbewegungen, um die anderen aus dem Gespräch auszuschließen, die ebenfalls am Tisch saßen. Sirius verstand, dass sein Freund wissen wollte, was er mit dem Zweig zu tun gedachte, und er antwortete laut: »Schleimige Schlange prügeln.«

James hatte anscheinend verstanden, dass er den Zweig in Snapes Umhang stecken wollte, aber Peter fragte nur: »Hä?«

Auch Remus und Hagrid sahen Sirius entgeistert an. Hagrid schien in Sorge zu sein, dass Sirius den Verstand verloren haben könnte, weshalb er schnell einlenkte: »Will wer Kekse?«

Er stellte eine große Schüssel mit riesenhaften Küchlein in die Mitte des Tisches.

»Oh ja«, quiekte Peter und griff zu. Sobald er herzhaft auf den Keks gebissen hatte, verzerrten sich seine Gesichtszüge.

Er ließ augenblicklich von seiner ergatterten Süßigkeit ab und begann zu wimmern. Besorgt besah sich Hagrid erst seine eigenen Kekse, dann den jammernden Peter.

»Was nich in Ordnung?«, erkundigte er sich nur hilflos, wobei er selbst einen kleinen Kuchen probierte.

Da Hagrid keineswegs durch die Kekse beeinträchtigt wurde, wollte Sirius auch endlich wissen, was Peter so getroffen hatte, dass es ihn von Süßigkeiten fernhielt. Er stopfte sich ebenfalls einen Keks in den Mund – und biss wie auf Stein.

Er setzte gerade an, Hagrid zu erklären, dass seine Kekse das Letzte waren, da log Remus schnell: »Nee, ist alles okay.«

Hagrid lächelte zufrieden, während Sirius den Keks heimlich ins Feuer warf und anschließend zu Remus hauchte: »Lügner!«

James, der das nicht mitbekam, wollte interessiert von Hagrid wissen: »Warum wurde diese Peitschende Weide denn jetzt nachts gepflanzt? Das ist doch komisch, oder nicht?«

Hagrid sah verlegen auf seine großen Schuhe und Sirius bemerkte, dass Remus ebenfalls leicht rosa anlief. Bevor James allerdings eine Antwort bekam, klopfte es an die dicke Holztür.

Hagrid sprang sofort auf und eilte hin, um zu öffnen, offensichtlich stark erleichtert, der Antwort entgangen zu sein.

Professor Piler stürmte schwungvoll in die Hütte und sprudelte los: »Hagrid, ich wollte nur nach dem magischen Holzwurm… Was macht ihr denn hier!« Erstaunt blickte er die vier Jungs am Tisch an.

Sofort ergriff Sirius die einmalige Gelegenheit zu türmen: »Wir wollten gerade eben…«

Doch abermals wurde ihm von Remus das Wort abgeschnitten: »Wir sind von Hagrid auf eine Tasse Tee eingeladen worden. Aber keine Angst, wir haben heute keinen Unterricht mehr.«

»Setz'n Sie sich doch, Sir«, bot Hagrid jetzt freundlich an und deutete auf den letzten freien Platz am Tisch. Für so viele Besucher war er wohl normalerweise nicht eingerichtet.

Sirius war in diesem Moment sehr in Versuchung, seine Beine einfach auf den leeren Nachbarstuhl zu legen, tat es aber dann doch nicht. Obwohl er sich demonstrativ von Piler abgewandt hatte und aus dem Fenster in den verhassten Sonnenschein sah, spürte er den pikierten Blick des Lehrers auf sich ruhen, ehe dieser sich tatsächlich neben ihm niederließ.

»Sir«, durchbrach Remus die Stille, »Sirius wollte sich noch bei Ihnen entschuldigen!« Sirius fuhr augenblicklich herum und fixierte Remus mit bösem Blick.

»Bist du hier Sirius oder bin ich hier Sirius?« Sirius stand empört auf und war schon im Begriff hinauszustürmen, da packte James ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn wieder auf seinen Platz.

Sirius öffnete bereits den Mund, um ihn anzuschnauzen, als er bemerkte, wie Piler verstört auf seine Umhangtasche starrte. Erst jetzt schwante ihm, dass er den zappelnden Ast völlig vergessen hatte.

»Was zuckt da in deinem Umhang?«, hakte der Lehrer verdutzt nach.

»Nichts«, log Sirius, ohne zu zögern. Piler zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, die Sirius bereits genug sagte. Seufzend zog er den Zweig aus der Tasche, um ihn auf den Tisch zu legen. Hagrid blickte erst den Zweig an, dann den brennenden Ast im Kamin und schließlich glotzte er Sirius an.

»Was wolltest du denn damit?«, wollte Piler naserümpfend wissen.

»Snape in den Umhang stecken?«, beichtete Sirius, da ihm klar war, dass lügen nichts mehr brachte. Allerdings konnte er sich ein Grinsen trotzdem nicht verkneifen.

»Na, wenigstens nicht in Timothys«, seufzte Piler resignierend.

* * *

Es war schon kurz vor dem Abendessen, als die Jungs Hagrids Hütte endlich verließen. Sie stapften durch den kühlen Abendwind, der durch die umliegenden Bäume streifte. 

Sirius folgte mit den Augen den wehenden Blättern und schließlich blieb sein Blick an der Peitschenden Weide hängen, die in dem Moment mit einer unwilligen Zweigbewegung einen Vogel verscheuchte.

Sirius blieb einen Augenblick lang sinnend stehen und meinte dann: »Typisch Dumbledore! So 'n Ding hier mitten aufs Schulgelände zu stellen.«

Endlich beeilte er sich, seinen Freunden ins Schloss zu folgen. Dort lenkten sie ihre Schritte gleich zur Großen Halle, da das Abendessen schon angefangen hatte.

Sirius riss energisch die Tür auf und sah sich nur kichernden Schülern gegenüber, von denen einige unter Lachtränen auf den Hufflepuff-Tisch zeigten.

Sirius folgte mit dem Blick ihren Zeigefingern und bemerkte eine alte Hexe mit einem Besen in der Hand, die einem Hufflepuff-Erstklässler den Kopf tätschelte und auf ihn einredete. Eines war Sirius klar: Eine Lehrerin war das sicher nicht.

»Was will die Alte denn hier?«, fragte James von hinten, der die Hexe auch eben entdeckt hatte.

»Na, sie ist aus Sorge um ihr Kind hier. Sie will sich davon überzeugen, dass es ihrem Sohn gut geht, sieht man doch«, mischte sich Remus besserwisserisch ein.

Sirius schüttelte nur noch den Kopf, murmelte: »Alles Freaks«, und ging zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Er ließ sich neben Andrew nieder, der ihm erfreut zugrinste, während er kaute.

»Die spinnen doch alle hier, besonders die Hufflepuffs«, knurrte Sirius.

Specter schluckte runter, während er mit seinem Messer auf die anhängliche Mutter deutete. »Das beste war ja, wie die hier rein gekommen ist«, kicherte er. »Die ist auf ihrem Besen von London bis durch die Eingangshalle und hier rein geflogen. Auf einem Sauberwisch 08-15. Das musst du dir mal vorstellen! Da hat meine Oma ja noch ein neueres Modell!«

Sirius wollte antworten, als er Dumbledore zwischen den Tischen hindurch auf die Hufflepuff-Mutter zuschreiten sah. Der Schulleiter unterhielt sich schon nach kurzer Zeit angeregt mit der Frau, aber als er die vielen neugierigen Blicke bemerkte, begleitete er die aufgebrachte Hexe hinaus.

»Stell dir mal vor, deine Mutter würde jetzt hier rein fliegen«, grinste James, der sich inzwischen neben ihm niedergelassen hatte.

»Würde sie nicht«, stellte Sirius nur zähneknirschend fest. Sirius' Mutter würde sich eher selbst in die Luft sprengen, als sich Sorgen um ihren ältesten Sohn zu machen!

»Wollte dir ja nicht zu nahe treten«, murmelte James verlegen und biss in ein riesiges Sandwich, womit er sich geschickt aus der Affäre zog, so dass Sirius sich wieder an Andrew wenden konnte: »Hast du heute Nacht Zeit?«

»Was!« Andrew verschluckte sich gleich und musste kräftig husten. Sirius schlug ihm auf den Rücken, während er erklärte: »Ich könnte wieder mal ein paar Zaubersprüche gebrauchen, mit denen ich Snape ärgern kann.«

Andrew grinste noch immer hustend und stand dann auf: »Dann muss ich jetzt aber noch meine Hausaufgaben machen, wenn wir die Nacht für uns haben wollen. Die UTZe sind nämlich ganz schön schwer, da will ich nicht unbedingt durchfallen! Also, bis nachher dann! Um 12:00 im Gemeinschaftsraum?«

Specter zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ mit einem Sandwich die Große Halle.

James hatte anscheinend gemerkt, dass Sirius jetzt wieder ein bisschen besser drauf war, weshalb er kauend fragte: »Was hast du heute Nacht vor?«

»Wir haben eine Verabredung mit Specter«, gab Sirius nur kurz zurück.

»Was haben wir heute Nacht?«, fragte Remus von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Sirius wollte eigentlich antworten, dass Remus das gar nichts anginge, doch er hatte den Mund mit Hühnchenfilet so voll, dass er nicht sprechen konnte.

»Verabredung mit Specter«, kaute James stattdessen zu Sirius' Leidwesen.

Als Sirius endlich heruntergeschluckt hatte, war es allerdings schon zu spät, Remus zu erklären, dass er nicht mitkam, weshalb er nur noch die Augen verdrehte.

* * *

»Ich bin soooooo müde«, gähnte James am nächsten Morgen kurz vor Anfang der Zaubertrank-Doppelstunde. 

Er saß zusammen mit Sirius in einer Bank ganz hinten und lümmelte sich verschlafen auf die Tischplatte. Sirius warf unterdessen Remus und Peter zwei Bänke vor ihnen einen überaus bösen Blick zu. Dass sich auch noch Peter am Abend zuvor an sie dran gehängt hatte, trug nicht gerade zur Besserung seiner Laune bei.

»Wieso mussten diese zwei Idioten nur mitkommen! Konntest du sie nicht wieder ausladen?«, regte sich Sirius jetzt auf.

»Was? Ich? Wieso?«, murmelte James abwesend.

»Du hast sie schließlich auch eingeladen! Die haben alles verdorben! Diese kleine Ratte von Peter hat noch nicht einmal die leichtesten Zaubersprüche hinbekommen«, maulte Sirius wieder und stieß seinen Kumpel unbarmherzig an, damit er nicht gänzlich einschlief.

Nun trat Brewpot in den Kerker, schloss die Tür hinter sich und baute sich vor der Klasse auf mit dem Wort: »Anfangen!«

»Hä?«, entfuhr es Davey, der, wie der Rest der Klasse, keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte, laut, womit er Sirius' Gedanken aussprach. Allein Remus begann sorgsam, seine Zutaten aufzubauen.

»Ich habe Ihnen doch letztes Mal gesagt, was wir machen! Und darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass die letzte Stunde gestern um sechzehn Uhr stattgefunden hat und somit noch nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden zurückliegt!«, bellte der Lehrer ungehalten und ließ den Schülern eine Pause zum Nachdenken, wobei er seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen ließ.

»Was? Kein einziger von Ihnen erinnert sich mehr daran?«, blaffte Brewpot sauer.

Nur Remus' Hand schnellte in die Höhe.

»Auch wenn meine Anforderungen an Sie bis jetzt schon recht gering waren, hätte ich doch wenigstens von Ihnen erwartet, dass Sie mir zumindest ab und an zuhören«, brüllte Brewpot, ohne auf Remus einzugehen. »Gut, diejenigen, die nicht wissen, worum es geht, haben eben Pech gehabt! Heute werde ich benoten! Und jetzt fangen Sie endlich an! Sie haben nicht mehr ganz zwei Stunden Zeit!«

Verärgert setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und holte den _Tagespropheten_ aus seiner Tasche heraus, um dahinter zu verschwinden.

James war schließlich durch das laute Brüllen des Professors und das ungläubige Gemurmel der Klasse, das auf das Geschrei folgte, erwacht und stellte an Sirius gewandt fest: »Meine Mutter wäre wahrscheinlich nicht allzu begeistert, wenn ich gleich im ersten Jahr durchrassle! Also, was sollten wir machen?«

Sirius rieb sich inzwischen schon konzentriert die Schläfen, wobei er vor sich hinmurmelte: »Ich hab's gleich… Moment, mir fällt's gleich wieder ein, was er gesagt hat… Ich hab's! Er hat vom Schlaftrank gesprochen!« Sirius strahlte James stolz an, wobei er schon in seinem Buch die Seite mit dem Schlaftrankrezept suchte.

James schüttelte allerdings nur bedauernd den Kopf und meinte: »Nein, Kumpel, das war schon vor zwei Stunden.«

»Aber was war's denn dann?«, hakte Sirius ungläubig nach.

»Wir haben Ende letzter Stunde doch ›Besen abschießen‹ gespielt«, erinnerte sich James jetzt wieder.

»Was habt ihr gespielt?« Davey, der mit Timothy in der Reihe vor ihnen saß, drehte sich ohne Vorwarnung um.

»Was hast du in unseren intimen Gesprächen verloren?«, hakte Sirius angesäuert nach.

Doch James erklärte schon zuvorkommend: »Besen abschießen.«

»Wie soll denn das gehen? Ich hab letzte Stunde hier keine Besen gesehen«, erwiderte Davey gedankenlos.

Sirius verdrehte nur stöhnend die Augen, aber wieder meinte James: »Ich glaube, bei euch Muggeln nennt man das Schiffe versenken.«

»Hallo? Erde an James! Wir haben andere Probleme, als einem Muggelkind zu erklären, was Besen abschießen ist! Wir werden benotet«, holte Sirius James auf den Boden der schrecklichen Tatsachen zurück.

Während Davey sich beleidigt seinem eigenen Kessel wieder zuwandte, deutete Sirius auf Remus, der als Einziger an seinem Trank arbeitete und dabei so aussah, als wüsste er, was er tat. »Komm, wir imitieren einfach Remus«, schlug er vor.

»Ja, aber wir haben nicht gesehen, was er am Anfang rein getan hat«, warf James skeptisch ein.

Sirius dagegen lehnte sich zur Seite, um an seinem Vordermann vorbeizuschauen, sodass er Remus genau beobachten konnte. »Etwa einen halben Löffel Krötenschleim«, zischte er James zu, der die Anweisung kapitulierend befolgte. »Und das müssten jetzt so, Pi mal Daumen, drei Salamanderzehen gewesen sein«, erklärte Sirius weiter. »Und, Mist, was war das denn jetzt gewesen? Konnte ich nicht so genau erkennen… hatte aber die Form von getrocknetem Kraut… Probier's doch mal mit Schäferkraut!«

Seufzend nahm James sein Beutelchen mit Schäferkraut in die Hand und fragte stirnrunzelnd: »Und wie viel davon?«

»Sah aus wie ein halber Fingerhut voll – aber nimm vorsichtshalber mal einen ganzen!«

Resignierend kippte James auch das in seinen Kessel, der auf einmal wild zu schäumen begann. »Soll das so brodeln?«, hakte er naserümpfend nach.

»Nee, bei Remus ist alles ganz still«, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und warf einen Blick in den Kessel seines Nachbarn, in dem das Gebräu schon fast über den Gefäßrand trat.

»Sirius! Unternimm was«, drängte James panisch.

Sirius griff nach der erstbesten Zutat, die er auf seinem Tisch fand und warf die ungeschnittene Wurzel mit einem lauten Platsch in den Kessel. Alle ihre Mitschüler sahen sich nun teils neugierig, teils ängstlich zu ihnen und dem Kessel um, doch der Zaubertrank hatte sich wieder beruhigt und eine türkise Farbe angenommen.

Sirius blickte verwundert hinein und meinte erstaunt: »War ich das etwa?«

Inzwischen hatte Brewpot seine Zeitung beiseite gelegt und sich erhoben, um sich der Quelle der Unruhe zuzuwenden. »Was geht hier vor sich? Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor«, meinte er bösartig.

Sirius beäugte zuerst seinen eigenen und dann Remus' Kessel, worauf er feststellte: »Wieso? Der sieht doch genauso aus wie Remus'!«

»Lassen Sie uns eben herausfinden, ob der auch korrekt gebraut wurde«, meinte Brewpot zähneknirschend.

Er huschte zurück in sein Büro, um eine Maus zu holen, die er vor James auf den Tisch setzte. Ein paar Mädchen kreischten hysterisch auf.

Der Professor nahm einen kleinen Löffel und tauchte ihn in den Zaubertrank, um ihn dann der Maus einzuflößen, aber Sirius fragte in diesem Moment frei heraus: »Was soll eigentlich genau passieren, wenn das Zeug _korrekt gebraut_ _wurde_?«

»Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor«, knirschte Brewpot nur aus dem Mundwinkel.

Sobald die Maus das Gebräu geschluckt hatte, wuchs ihr Fell blitzschnell auf mindestens die dreifache Länge an, was sie zu einem wuschligen Wollknäuel machte. Brewpot kniff die Lippen enttäuscht zusammen und wandte sich von den Schülern ab, um zu seinem Pult zu gehen.

»Verdammt, doch der Falsche«, fluchte Sirius leise.

Allerdings sagte ihr Lehrer jetzt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: »Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Für unverschämtes Glück. Hat sonst noch jemand irgendetwas Relevantes anzubieten?«

Zu Sirius' und James' Ärger benotete der Lehrer doch nicht, da anderenfalls zu viele durchgefallen wären. Als sich Sirius darüber aufregte, verlor er die fünf Punkte, die sie für ihren Trank bekommen hatten, allerdings wieder, wegen »Stören des Unterrichts«. Insgesamt war es also eine sehr ergiebige Stunde gewesen, die Gryffindor nur fünfzehn Punkte gekostet hatte.

* * *

Den restlichen Tag geschah nichts weiter, außer dass Remus sein Buch ›Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts‹ vermisste und jeden als Dieb verdächtigte, obwohl sich keiner für diesen Wälzer interessierte. 

»Was sollte _ich_ denn mit so einem Buch anfangen! Du wirst einfach nur schlampig gewesen sein«, grinste Sirius nur hämisch auf Remus' Anschuldigungen hin.

Also ging Remus vor dem Abendessen noch in die Bibliothek, um sich ›Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts‹ auszuleihen, bis er seine eigene Ausgabe wieder gefunden hatte, doch er kehrte frustriert und ohne Buch in die Große Halle zurück.

»Lass mich raten: Das Buch war schon ausgeliehen?«, feixte Sirius über das ganze Gesicht grinsend, als sich Remus zu ihnen setzte.

»Nein«, knirschte er verbittert, »Madam Pince hat schon abgeschlossen!«

Also ging er am nächsten Morgen noch vor dem Frühstück abermals in die Bibliothek und diesmal hatte er anscheinend Glück, denn er kehrte für eine Weile nicht wieder, weshalb er das Beste des Morgens verpasste.

Denn mit der Eulenpost kam ein großer roter Umschlag zu einem Hufflepuff-Jungen, den Sirius als den Sohn der anhänglichen Mutterhexe wieder erkannte. Sirius grinste schon schadenfroh, als der Briefumschlag auf dem Teller des Jungen zu qualmen anfing, denn seine Neugier würde, wie er wusste, bald befriedigt werden, da ein Heuler nach einigen Sekunden explodierte, wenn man ihn nicht sofort öffnete.

Auch James hatte das bemerkt und rief laut: »Hey, der hat 'nen Heuler gekriegt!«

Sofort irrten zahlreiche Blicke durch die Große Halle, die sich schließlich auf den Jungen mit dem Heuler fixierten, der in diesem Moment hochging. Laut schallte die Stimme einer Frau durch die Halle:

»ICH BIN DEN GANZEN WEG VON LONDON NACH HOGWARTS GEFLOGEN, UM DICH ZU SEHEN UND DU KANNST DICH NOCH NICHT MAL VON MIR VERABSCHIEDEN, WENN PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE MICH SCHON RAUSSCHMEISST! DU UNDANKBARES KIND! DANN KANNST DU JA GLEICH ÜBER WEIHNACHTEN IN HOGWARTS BLEIBEN! DAS NÄCHSTE MAL, WENN ICH KOMME, ERWARTE ICH MEHR AUFMERKSAMKEIT, DAMIT DAS KLAR IST!«

Einen Atemzug lang herrschte absolute Stille in der Großen Halle, bevor schallendes Gelächter losbrach.

Sirius blickte zum Lehrertisch auf, wo selbst Dumbledore sich kaum noch ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte. Der Hufflepuff-Junge lief rot an, packte hastig seine Sachen und verließ stolpernd die Halle.

»Hey Leute, findet ihr nicht, wir sollten mal nach Remus sehen? Der verpasst noch das ganze Frühstück, wenn er nicht bald seine Bibliothek verlässt!« James stand auf und sah seine Freunde auffordernd an, sodass Sirius, der es eigentlich bevorzugt hätte, zu Ende zu frühstücken, sich schnell den Rest seines Toastes in den Mund stopfte und seinem Kameraden nacheilte.

Sie hatten gerade die Große Halle verlassen, als Sirius' Blick auf den unglücklichen Hufflepuff-Jungen fiel, der an der Treppe auf seine Freunde wartete. Er stieß James belustigt an, wobei er zu dem Jungen hinübernickte. James erwiderte sein Grinsen und gemeinsam schritten sie zur Treppe.

»Na, wann kommt denn deine Mami mal wieder?«, stichelte Sirius und James fuhr fort: »Aber nein! Die ist doch immer noch sauer, weil der böse, böse Dumbledore sie rausgeworfen hat!«

»Ooooohhh«, machte Sirius. »Das Muttersöhnchen muss seine Wäsche selber waschen!«

Peter, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, stupste Sirius von hinten an.

»Lass das, wir sind beschäftigt«, knurrte Sirius aus dem Mundwinkel und wandte sich schon wieder dem Mitschüler zu. Hinter ihm hörte er Peter etwas flüstern, das sich deutlich nach »Lily« anhörte.

Schon im nächsten Moment polterte eine Mädchenstimme los: »Das war mir klar! Ihr schon wieder! Er ist doch schon genug gestraft mit dem Heuler, da müsst ihr euch nicht auch noch über ihn lustig machen!«

»Halt dich da raus, wir sind beschäftigt«, blaffte Sirius zurück, ohne sich zu dem Mädchen umzudrehen.

»Ja, genau, lasst mich in Ruhe«, wehrte sich der Hufflepuff-Junge nun durch Lilys Auftritt ermutigt.

»Ach, willst du uns etwa zu einem Duell herausfordern?«, grinste James provozierend und zückte souverän seinen Zauberstab.

»Lass das gefälligst!« Lily zog ihm unerwartet den Zauberstab aus der Hand, wobei sie ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick anfunkelte.

Sirius dachte allerdings gar nicht daran, dass James sich das von einem Mädchen gefallen ließ, und rief deshalb, seinen eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand: »Expelliarmus!«

Im nächsten Moment hatte er auch James' Zauberstab aufgefangen und drückte ihn seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer wieder in die Hand.

Lily dagegen starrte ihn entgeistert an, meinte: »Euch ist doch nicht mehr zu helfen«, und packte den Hufflepuff-Jungen, um ihn mit sich wegzuziehen.

»Hey…«, rief Sirius ihr nur beleidigt nach, aber James war schon in die Gegenrichtung aufgebrochen, während er zu seinen Kumpels zurückrief: »Lasst uns Remus abholen!«

Und leise murmelnd fügte er hinzu: »Der ist doch selber nicht zu helfen, dieser Möchtegern-Weltverbessererin!«

Sie brauchten Remus gar nicht in der Bibliothek zu suchen, denn der kam ihnen schon auf halbem Weg aufgeregt entgegen, mit der _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ unter dem Arm.

»In der Bibliothek sind gestern Nacht drei Bücher verschwunden. Madam Pince meint, sie wären geklaut worden, aber ich konnte ihr versichern, dass sie die Bibliothek abgeschlossen hatte, war ja gestern Abend selbst da…«, sprudelte er los. Peter japste augenblicklich schockiert auf, sagte aber nichts.

»Na ja, jedenfalls war das komische Buch, das du haben wolltest, noch da, oder?«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern; die Tatsache, dass irgendwelche Bücher aus der Bibliothek gestohlen wurden (und vielleicht hatte sie sich ja auch nur jemand ausgeliehen und vergessen, sich einzuschreiben!) interessierte ihn herzlich wenig.

»Ja, aber Timothy hat doch sein _Lehrbuch für Zaubersprüche_ verlegt und das einzige Exemplar, das Madam Pince hatte, ist ebenfalls weg«, beharrte Remus, dem das alles anscheinend viel näher ging und der offenbar nicht verstand, wie Sirius das nur auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte.

Aber auch James schien eine tiefere Bedeutung in den jüngsten Ereignissen zu sehen: »Frag mich, wo das ganze Zeug abbleibt. Ich mein: Wer klaut denn schon ein Zauberkunstbuch? Muss ja ziemlich bescheuert sein. Hat doch jeder sein eigenes!«

»Cosmos leonis«, bemerkte Sirius beiläufig an die fette Dame gerichtet. Während sie nacheinander durch das Porträtloch kletterten, startete Remus einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch: »Warum lässt dich das denn alles so kalt? _Drei_ Bücher aus der Bibliothek einfach über Nacht verschwunden…«

Weiter kam er nicht, denn im Gemeinschaftsraum saß auch Timothy zusammen mit Davey, der Sirius musterte und kalt feststellte: »Das ist doch nur logisch, dass Black das nichts ausmacht. Schließlich hat _er_ ja schon meinen Zaubertrankaufsatz verschwinden lassen… und jetzt auch noch das Buch, das ich dringend für den Unterricht bei Professor Flitwick brauche. Du bist oft nachts nicht im Schlafsaal, Black… ich glaube, das sollte ich mal Professor McGonagall melden!«

James setzte schon an, etwas zu entgegnen, doch Remus war schneller: »Sirius würde nie einfach so irgendwelche Bücher klauen!«

»Ach ja?« Timothy war nun auf den Beinen und sein Gesicht glühte rot vor Zorn. »Und wie erklärst du dir dann das mysteriöse Verschwinden? Das passt doch nur zu einem Black!«

»Oh ja, dann sei bloß vorsichtig, Sparks, sonst lass ich _dich_ gleich verschwinden«, blaffte Sirius sarkastisch und versuchte so zu wirken, als ob er die plötzlich eingetretene Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht bemerken würde, weshalb er sich betont lässig in einen freien Sessel fallen ließ.

Ringsumher warfen ihm Schüler teils neugierige, teils angriffslustige oder gar ängstliche Blicke zu und es war unverkennbar, dass sich alle dasselbe fragten: War Sirius wirklich schuld am Verschwinden der Bücher?

»Wird langsam Zeit, dass wir zu Verteidigung kommen, oder?«, meinte Remus schüchtern in die angespannte Stille hinein zu James, Sirius und Peter und als niemand antwortete: »Sonst muss Professor Piler noch auf uns warten…«

»Ich finde, Black sollte mir erst mal meine Sachen wiedergeben, bevor wir irgendwo hingehen«, knirschte Timothy, der Remus nicht einmal angeschaut, sondern seinen Blick noch immer auf Sirius fixiert hatte.

»Wir haben heute doch noch nicht mal Zauberkunst. Vielleicht solltest du über das Wochenende einfach noch mal überall suchen…«, versuchte Remus die Situation erneut zu schlichten.

Sirius, noch immer sicher, dass alle ihn anstarrten, auch wenn er vorsichtshalber vorgegeben hatte, eine Notiz am Schwarzen Brett über einen weiteren Hogsmeade-Tag am Wochenende aufmerksam zu studieren, hatte nun endgültig genug!

Er drehte sich Augen drehend zu Timothy um, der ihn herausfordernd ansah. »Verschwindibus«, sagte er tonlos, wobei er seinen Finger als Zauberstab benutzte und auf den Tisch deutete, an dem Timothy und Davey saßen, ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen, hinzusehen.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Freaks so doof wären, auf diese ironische Geste hin irgendwie zu reagieren, doch zu seiner Verwunderung ging ein überraschtes Aufjapsen rundum, gefolgt von einem aufgeregtem Getuschel.

Er wollte gerade ein paar Sechstklässler anfahren, die ihm am nächsten saßen und sie anschnauzen, warum sie sich so kindisch verhielten, da wurde er von Remus und James zugleich am Umhang gepackt und durch das Porträtloch hinausgeschleift.

Erst als sie den Korridor der fetten Dame hinter sich gelassen hatten, ließen die beiden ihn endlich los und so konnte er fragen, was denn eigentlich in sie gefahren war. Weder James, noch Remus sah ihn in ihrer üblichen Weise an, beide wirkten ernst, fast etwas besorgt. James war es schließlich, der ihm mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete: »Hast du die ganzen Dinge verschwinden lassen?«

Was zu viel war, war zu viel! Jetzt glaubte sogar schon James, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte, dabei war es doch ganz offensichtlich, dass man nicht mittels eines Spruchs, wie etwa »Verschwindibus«, irgendetwas anrichten konnte… _Verschwindibus_… das hörte sich so muggelmäßig an.

»Von dem Zauber hab ich noch nirgends gelesen«, sann Remus jetzt angestrengt nach, wobei er seine Stirn in Falten legte.

»Ach nee, weil es den Spruch auch gar nicht gibt!«, fuhr Sirius auf, stark in Versuchung, die beiden Nieten (zum Glück war Peter nicht auch noch mitgekommen, wie Sirius überlegte) einfach stehen zu lassen, aber die Neugier war doch stärker und so fügte er hinzu: »Was habt ihr eigentlich alle! Nur weil Timothy so einen Mist behauptet…«

»Und warum ist dann der Federkiel vom Tisch verschwunden?«, brachte es James schließlich auf den Punkt, wobei er stehen blieb und seinen Freund noch immer mit dem eindringlichen Blick direkt in die Augen sah.

Auch Remus hatte angehalten (was schon etwas heißen sollte, da sie spät dran waren und Remus es normalerweise nie riskierte, zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen). Sirius sah seine zwei Kumpels mit offenem Mund an.

»Was meint ihr damit, dass die Schreibfeder verschwunden ist? Welche Schreibfeder?« Verwirrt sah er von Remus zu James, die wohl beide beschlossen hatten, den jeweils anderen erklären zu lassen.

»Na ja, als du auf den Tisch gezeigt und ›Verschwindibus‹ gesagt hast, ist Daveys neuer Federkiel… na ja, eben – _verschwunden_. Hat sich einfach so in Luft aufgelöst«, erläuterte James nach einer unsicheren Pause.

»So ein Quatsch! Das kann nicht sein… Ich meine, das _geht_ doch gar nicht. Ich hab noch nicht mal meinen Zauberstab auch nur in der Hand gehabt…«, meinte Sirius völlig perplex angesichts der neuen Information.

»Das muss nicht unbedingt was heißen. Es gibt genug Zauber, die ohne Hilfsmittel ausgeführt werden können… Wie gesagt, ich habe auch noch nie von dem Zauberspruch ›Verschwindibus‹ gehört, aber…« Remus brach jäh ab, musterte Sirius eingehend und setzte dann neu an, während er sich wieder Richtung Verteidigungsklassenzimmer in Bewegung setzte: »Aber wenn du sagst, dass du nichts damit zu tun hast, dann glauben wir dir natürlich!« James nickte zu seiner Rechten zustimmend, wirkte aber noch immer stark verunsichert.

»Das müsst ihr euch eingebildet haben. Jeder hat erwartet, dass etwas entschwindet, wenn ich es sage, also habt ihr einfach nur _gedacht_ diese komische Schreibfeder würde verschwinden…«, murmelte Sirius unablässig, bis sie das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung erreicht hatten und gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht bei Professor Piler kamen, auf den sich Sirius nicht ganz so gut wie sonst konzentrieren konnte.

Einerseits, weil er über das nachdenken musste, was ihm James und Remus eben erzählt hatten – und Sirius war erleichtert, ihnen nie etwas von dem Gespräch zwischen dem Blutigen Baron und dem Fetten Mönch erzählt zu haben, denn die Gespenster schienen ja auch der Ansicht gewesen zu sein, dass all die seltsamen Geschehnisse in Hogwarts mit ihm zu tun hatten.

Andererseits, weil seine Klassenkameraden ihm öfter denn je misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen und tuschelten, sobald sich Piler umdrehte…

Nachdem er auch Verwandlung hinter sich gebracht hatte, war Sirius froh, nur noch die theoretische Astronomiestunde vor sich zu haben, auch wenn er sich hier wieder Aveimperatore gegenübersehen würde, der sicherlich erneut irgendwelche nichtsnutzigen Sagen zu erzählen hatte…

Doch: »Mr Black, bleiben Sie bitte noch einen Augenblick da«, ordnete die Schreckschraube an.

Mist, es ging sicher darum, dass James und er die Frechheit besessen hatten, in der zweiten Reihe Besen abschießen zu spielen. Da sie auch hier etwas spät gekommen waren, war leider kein Platz in der hinteren Reihe mehr frei gewesen, wo sie für gewöhnlich saßen.

Aber warum sollte James dann nicht auch mit dableiben? Wie dem auch sei, er hatte auf jeden Fall eine gute Ausrede, bei Highking zu spät zu kommen…

Langsam schlenderte er vor zum Pult der Schreckschraube und warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, der ihm bedeutete, er werde vor der Tür warten.

»Mr Sparks hat mich vor der Stunde angesprochen…«, begann Professor McGonagall, wobei sie ihre Unterlagen zusammenräumte.

»Oh«, war alles, was Sirius zu entgegnen wusste.

Er hatte absolut keine Lust, sich nochmals zu verteidigen, aber andererseits wollte er auch nicht für nichts und wieder nichts von der Schule verwiesen werden.

Zum Glück fuhr die Schreckschraube fort, bevor Sirius sich weitere Gedanken machen musste, oder sich irgendwie rechtfertigen konnte: »Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich Ihrem Mitschüler erklärt habe, dass Sie wohl kaum in der Lage wären, ohne Ihren Zauberstab Gegenstände verschwinden zu lassen, noch dazu mit einem so – lächerlich absurden Spruch.«

Sirius atmete auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, sich vor Dumbledore wieder zu finden.

»Es ist Ihnen wohl bekannt, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin – nun – nicht ganz so gut miteinander harmonieren?«

Sirius nickte bloß.

»Es sind natürlich nur Vorurteile, die zwischen ihren Mitschülern umgehen… aber wie Mr Sparks könnten auch andere meinen, nur da einige Ihrer Familienmitglieder in Slytherin waren, hätten Sie nicht die Anlagen für einen Gryffindor, weshalb ich Ihnen dringend rate, Mr Black, sich nicht allzu oft in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, wie etwa gewisse Strafarbeiten…«

Sie packte den letzten Stapel Aufsätze in eine Schublade von ihrem Pult und sah Sirius durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser hindurch scharf an.

»Sie können gehen«, meinte sie dann, als Sirius nichts entgegnete.

Dieser hatte, als er den Klassenraum verließ, die seltsame Ahnung, dass es Timothy nicht viel ausmachen würde, dass McGonagall seine Unschuld vertreten hatte. Sicher würde er trotzdem glauben, dass es die Schuld des »Blacks« war…

tbc...


	10. Der Brunnen der kleinen Gemeinheiten

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Zehntes Kapitel**

**Der Brunnen der kleinen Gemeinheiten**

* * *

Nach so einer anstrengenden Woche waren sich Sirius und James einig, am Wochenende nichts anzustellen.

Ganz im Gegenteil, kaum hatten sie die Theoriestunde in Astronomie am Nachmittag hinter sich gebracht, zogen sie sich vorbildlich, wie die meisten anderen Schüler, in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Aveimperatore hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, Sirius zu anderen Lehrern – meistens Brewpot – loszuschicken, wenn er sich an eine Sage nicht mehr erinnern konnte und so war Sirius mindestens fünf mal losgeschickt worden, um unter anderem die Sagen der Sternbilder ›Lupus‹, ›Drakon‹ und ›Cygnis‹ zu erfragen, weshalb er nun ohnehin viel zu kaputt war, um irgendetwas anzustellen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bei diesem Wetter, welches mal wieder zu regenpeitschenden Winden umgeschlagen hatte, natürlich rappelvoll.

Sirius ließ sich seufzend in einen der wenigen freien Sessel sinken, die Blicke der anderen, die ihn noch immer trafen missachtend, und wärmte sich die Füße am Kaminfeuer.

»Einfach mal ausspannen«, seufzte er, »keinen Stress…«

Doch noch in derselben Sekunde machte ihm der übereifrige Verstrauensschüler einen Strich durch die Rechnung, weil der mit einer großen Pergamentrolle unter dem Arm in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte.

»Kinder, hört mal alle her! Ich habe hier einen Kalender!« Er rollte das Pergament auf und heftete es an die Wand neben dem Kamin, wo schon ein Aushang für alle älteren Schüler hing, die an diesem Samstag mal wieder ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende hatten.

Ein paar Zweit- und Drittklässler sahen sich verstört an, wahrscheinlich weil sie sich unsicher waren, ob der ÜV auch sie mit ›Kinder‹ gemeint hatte.

Zwei Fünftklässler, die mit dem ÜV in einer Jahrgangsstufe waren, verdrehten nur die Augen und wandten sich dann wieder unbeirrt ihrem Gespräch zu.

Die meisten Erstklässler jedoch hingen dem ÜV gespannt an den Lippen und warteten weitere Erklärungen ab. Einige starrten den Vertrauensschüler erwartungsvoll an, andere besahen sich neugierig das Pergament.

Auch Sirius' Augen irrten zu der knallig roten Leuchtschrift, die in springenden Buchstaben verkündete: »GEBURTSTAGSKALENDER«.

Noch bevor der Vertrauensschüler weiter sprach, wusste Sirius, dass er schon wieder viel zu tief in diesem ganzen Gryffindormist drinsteckte.

Auch James schien etwas Ähnliches gedacht zu haben, denn er stupste Sirius an und hauchte: »Was ist denn das für ein Müll?«

Der ÜV allerdings betrachtete sein Werk mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Grinsen und fuhr schließlich fort: »Tragt bitte alle heute noch eure Geburtstage ein, damit wir immer wissen, wann wir was zu feiern haben!«

»Freaks«, murmelte Sirius, als er sah, wie sich Sekunden später alle Erstklässler um den Kalender drängten. Sirius und James schauten ihnen eher skeptisch dabei zu, wie sie nach und nach glücklich zu ihren Plätzen zurückkehrten.

Schwerfällig erhob sich schließlich auch James, um prüfend an den Kalender zu treten. »Wir müssen uns da schon auch eintragen, oder?«, fragte er unwillig.

Sirius knurrte nur und warf seinem Kumpel eine Schreibfeder zu, die er auf einem Tisch herumliegen sah, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wem sie gehörte, da seine eigene immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. »Schreib mich mit ein, ja?«, bat er genervt.

James setzte schon die Feder an, dann schien er aber auf die zentrale Frage zu kommen und drehte sich wieder zu Sirius um: »Wann hast du eigentlich Geburtstag?«

»Dreizehnter August«, knurrte Sirius nur, woraufhin James für Sirius ein ›S.‹ in das Kästchen des 13. August und für sich selbst ein ›J.‹ in den 31. März schrieb.

James wollte sich schon wieder setzen, da fiel sein Blick noch einmal auf den Kalender und seine Kinnlade klappte ihm herunter, woraufhin er Sirius hektisch zu sich winkte. »Sieh mal hier! Mist«, fluchte er schon, bevor Sirius Remus' Namen in dem Kästchen des kommenden Sonntags entdeckte.

»Oh«, stellte Sirius nur fest und schlurfte wieder zu seinem angestammten Platz in der Nähe des Kamins, bevor sich noch jemand anderes dort niederließ. James starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, ehe er ihn am Kragen packte und zum Kalender zurückzog.

»Komm schon, er ist unser Freund! Wir müssen ihm was schenken«, raunte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, damit Remus, der Peter gerade in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke irgendetwas erklärte, was der mal wieder nicht kapiert hatte, sie nicht hören konnte.

»Freund! Bestenfalls entfernter Bekannter«, blaffte Sirius, der schon wieder drauf und dran war, sich zu setzen, da drängte James ihn verzweifelt: »Wenn's dich glücklich macht, dann nimm Peter seine Katze weg und schenk sie Remus, aber tu wenigstens was!« In diesem Moment sprang Charles an den Jungs vorbei und kuschelte sich in Remus' Schoß.

»Die brauch ich nicht mehr zu klauen«, stellte Sirius kopfschüttelnd fest.

»Ja, und was machen wir jetzt?«, hakte James nach.

»Die Frage ist eher, was machst _du_ jetzt? Ich beteilige mich an deinem Geschenk.«

Sirius kramte in seinen Umhangtaschen nach einer Galleone, die er schließlich seinem Kumpel lässig zu schnippte. James runzelte unterdessen nachdenklich die Stirn, während er das Geldstück geistesabwesend zwischen den Fingern drehte.

Plötzlich, als er Richtung Geburtstagskalender stierte, klärte sich seine Miene auf. »Ich hab's! Morgen ist doch Hogsmeade-Tag.« James glänzte Sirius an, wobei er auf den Aushang am schwarzen Brett wies. »Wir schließen uns ein paar Drittklässlern an und besorgen im Dorf was!«

»Regelbrechen? Abgemacht!« Sirius grinste und ließ sich zufrieden in seinen Ohrensessel fallen.

* * *

Sirius lugte um die Ecke einer Säule in die Eingangshalle, in der sich schon die Dritt- bis Siebtklässler versammelten, um sich von Pringle auf einer Liste abhaken zu lassen, damit sie nach Hogsmeade gehen konnten, denn nur wer die Unterschrift seiner Eltern oder seines Vormundes vorzuweisen hatte, durfte mitgehen. 

Nun zog James Sirius am Umhang hinter ihre Deckung zurück.

»Hey, nicht so auffällig«, zischte er, trat im selben Moment allerdings einen Schritt vor, um selbst vorsichtig zu schauen.

Sirius blickte über seine Schulter und flüsterte verschwörend: »Okay, und jetzt ab durch die Mitte!« Damit huschten sie unauffällig hinter die nächste Säule, die näher am Ausgang und den älteren Schülern lag.

»Das war jetzt aber nicht die Mitte«, keuchte James, der nach dem kurzen Sprint schon außer Atem war.

Da es auf ihrem Weg zur Tür keine weitere Säule mehr gab, mischten sie sich nach einem letzten Spurt unter die viel größeren Schüler.

Langsam aber stetig bewegten sie sich auf Pringle und seine Liste zu. Hier war ein solcher Tumult, den besonders die Drittklässler veranstalteten, die zum ersten Mal nach Hogsmeade gingen. Sie gingen davon aus, dass sie, vor allem bei ihrer Größe, wohl keine Probleme haben würden unter Pringles Nase vorbei nach draußen zu entwischen.

Sirius' Augen fixierten sich auf das Schülerverzeichnis in der Hand des Hausmeisters, von dem ihn nur mehr zwei Schritte trennten, als James ihn anstieß und warnend flüsterte: »Achtung, die McGonagall!«

Doch da war es schon zu spät, denn Sirius konnte sich nur noch umdrehen, als er auch schon Auge in Auge mit der Schreckschraube stand. »Potter! Black! Was haben Sie denn nun schon wieder vor?«, raunzte die Hauslehrerin misstrauisch.

»Wir wollten den anderen nur Tschüß sagen«, fiel Sirius rechtzeitig ein, im selben Moment, da James unglücklicherweise log: »Wir wollten etwas frische Luft schnappen!«

Die sonst so strenge McGonagall konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen, da es anscheinend doch noch Schüler gab, die sich in ihren eigenen Lügen verstrickten, und fragte schmunzelnd: »Ja, was denn nun?«

Schnell tauschten die Jungs einen Blick und meinten dann gleichzeitig: »Beides!«

Gerade änderte sich McGonagalls Miene wieder zu der gewohnten strengen Maske und sie wollte ihre Standpauke schon beginnen, da fiel ihr Sirius ins unausgesprochene Wort: »Aber da wir uns jetzt von unseren Freunden verabschiedet haben…«

»Und das Wetter sowieso nicht 100-ig nach unserem Geschmack ist…«, fuhr James fort. »Haben wir eben beschlossen, in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren…«

»Weil es da eh viel gemütlicher ist…«

»Zum Lernen…«

»Für Verwandlung…«

»Unser absolutes Lieblingsfach…«

»Schönen Tag noch!« Damit drehten sich die beiden um und stürmten die Marmortreppe hinauf, damit die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ihnen keine Punkte abziehen oder ihnen gar Strafarbeit geben konnte.

»Toller Plan mit den Drittklässlern«, schnauzte Sirius, als er sich missgelaunt in seinen Stammsessel fläzte.

»Was kann…« Sirius bekam nicht mehr mit, was James zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte, denn er folgte mit dem Blick Charles, der auf der Suche nach Remus zwischen den verbliebenen Erst- und Zweitklässlern durch den Gemeinschaftsraum sauste.

»Wo ist der eigentlich?«, murmelte Sirius in Gedanken.

»Was? Wer?«, hakte James verwirrt nach.

»Remus.«

»Hat Peter in die Bibliothek geschleift«, antwortete James, sichtlich erleichtert, dass Sirius nicht mehr sauer auf ihn war. Bevor sie ihre Unterhaltung allerdings fortsetzen konnten, ließ sich Andrew gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen. »Na, warum lernt ihr denn nicht fleißig Verwandlung?«, grinste er.

»Hä? Warum sollten wir denn Verwandlung lernen?«, hakte Sirius verständnislos nach.

»Ich habe eben die McGonagall getroffen und die hat mir aufgetragen, euch ans Verwandlung Lernen zu erinnern«, lachte der Siebtklässler schadenfroh.

»Wieso bist _du_ eigentlich nicht in Hogsmeade und belästigst stattdessen ahnungslose und unschuldige Erstklässler?«, knurrte Sirius genervt.

»Hey, werd mal nicht unverschämt! Ich könnte nämlich zur McGonagall gehen und ihr petzen, dass ihr nicht lernt«, schmunzelte Specter nun, »Aber wenn ihr für mich in die Bibliothek geht und den Knochenwachstrank nachschlagt, dann könnte ich mich eventuell überreden lassen, dicht zu halten.«

»Fieser Erpresser«, murmelte Sirius und erhob sich, um kurz darauf mit James den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, weniger um Specter wirklich diesen Gefallen zu tun, als eher um Specters ekelhaft guter Laune zu entkommen.

In wütendem Schweigen stampften sie die Korridore zur Bibliothek hoch, doch auf halbem Weg hielt Sirius die Erniedrigung nicht mehr aus.

»Jetzt müssen wir auch noch für Siebtklässler die Sklaven spielen und irgendwelche Hausaufgaben nachschlagen«, sauer trat er gegen einen mannshohen Spiegel, der an der Wand festgemacht war. Der Rahmen vibrierte sacht und jäh sprang eine versteckte Tür hinter dem Spiegel auf.

James, der anscheinend ohne etwas zu merken weitergelaufen war, stimmte ihm zu: »Genau, für gewöhnlich schlagen wir nicht mal unsere eigenen nach!«

»Darum geht's doch gar nicht! Schau mal da«, rief Sirius ihn zurück, wobei er auf den neu entdeckten Geheimgang deutete. James zog souverän ein Pergament aus der Tasche und notierte darauf: ›4. Korridor, Geheimgang hinter Spiegel‹. Sirius rümpfte die Nase, als er seinem Kumpel über die Schulter blickte. »Was machst du da eigentlich?«

»Ich schreibe die Geheimgänge auf, sonst vergessen wir vielleicht noch einen«, zuckte James nur die Schultern.

Sirius wandte sich wieder ihrer neuen Entdeckung zu und blickte gespannt ins Dunkel hinter den Spiegel. Anschließend trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah nochmals den Korridor auf und ab, ob auch niemand in der Nähe war, der sie beobachten konnte, ehe er James entschlossen in den Geheimgang schubste.

»Und? Wie ist es da drin so? Irgendein Monster?«, erkundigte sich Sirius neugierig.

»Etwas stickig. Hat wohl schon lange niemand mehr benutzt. Aber ansonsten monsterfrei…«, klang James' Stimme dumpf zu ihm nach draußen, doch plötzlich empörte sich sein Kumpel: »Willst du mich etwa loswerden, oder was?«

Ohne darauf einzugehen, folgte Sirius ihm in die Finsternis und zog den Spiegel vorsichtshalber hinter ihnen zu. Nun konnte er erst einmal gar nichts mehr sehen, weshalb er ratlos fragte: »Na toll, und jetzt!«

Er hörte James' ärgerliche Stimme antworten: »Und du nennst uns immer Freaks?« Und mit einem »Lumos« entzündete er seinen Zauberstab. In dem spärlichen Licht, das dieser warf, erkannte Sirius ein Grinsen auf James' Gesicht.

»Freak!«, murmelte er, ließ ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab leuchten und schritt an ihm vorbei den alten Steinboden entlang ins Ungewisse.

Es kam ihnen vor, als liefen sie eine halbe Ewigkeit schweigend nebeneinander her durch den doch recht geräumigen Gang, ehe James wieder das Wort ergriff: »Und denkst du, der verpfeift uns trotzdem?«

»Ach, das Zeug schlagen wir einfach später nach, das hier ist jetzt wichtiger. – Da!« Sirius war abrupt stehen geblieben, weil er ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels entdeckte, »Ich glaub, wir haben den Ausgang gefunden!«

Sirius deutete auf ein altes Eisentor, unter dessen Türspalt ein hauchdünner Lichtstreifen durchschien. Er näherte sich ihm vorsichtig und warf sich, in der Erwartung, dass es verschlossen wäre, mit aller Kraft dagegen.

Allerdings sprang die Tür sofort auf und Sirius landete im Matsch am Grunde eines Brunnenschachtes. Hinter ihm begann James hemmungslos zu lachen.

Sirius rappelte sich fluchend auf und bückte sich nach seinem Zauberstab, der ihm aus der Hand gefallen war und den er sogleich am Umhang abputzte, um ihn wieder einzustecken. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass auch James in den Brunnenschacht trat, seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte und sich prüfend umblickte.

»Und wie sollen wir jetzt da hoch kommen?«, fragte James planlos. Sirius ließ schnell seinen Blick in dem hoch aufragenden, runden Loch umherschweifen und deutete fast augenblicklich auf in die Wände eingelassenen Eisensprossen. Er nickte genervt hinüber und stieg diese dann als erstes empor.

»Wo sind wir eigentlich?«, fragte James von unten, als Sirius gerade über den Brunnenrand spähen konnte.

»Hogsmeade«, knurrte Sirius, wobei er auf die Straße trat.

Unten jubelte James los: »Was! Hogsmeade! Toll, da können wir ja gleich das Geschenk für Remus besorgen!«

Damit kletterte auch er aus dem Brunnen zu Sirius, der nur die Augen verdrehte und bemerkte: »Hast du etwa Geld eingesteckt?«

Allerdings konnte Sirius seine üble Laune nicht mehr aufrechterhalten, als sie die ersten Geschäfte passierten, in denen die älteren Hogwarts-Schüler schon fleißig ihre Einkäufe tätigten.

»Hey, wir können uns doch einfach ein wenig Gold von jemandem borgen«, überlegte James, als er einen Drittklässler aus Gryffindor erkannte, der ihnen entgegenkam.

»Super Idee«, grinste Sirius schelmisch. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, wartete, bis der Drittklässler auf gleicher Höhe war und murmelte dann: »Accio Galleonen.«

Im nächsten Moment flogen fünf Goldstücke aus der Umhangtasche des Schülers in Sirius' ausgestreckte Hand, die er sogleich in seiner eigenen Tasche verschwinden ließ. James starrte ihn ungläubig an und meinte, als der Drittklässler außer Hörweite war: »Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt völlig? Ich sagte _borgen_, nicht _klauen_!«

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und stellte gelassen fest: »Wir hätten ihn ja schlecht persönlich ansprechen können, oder hast du vergessen, dass wir Erstklässler sind?«

»Oh Schreck, oh ja, das war mir doch glatt entfallen! Wir sind ja keine Siebtklässler«, erwiderte James höchst sarkastisch.

»Wir können ihm ja einen Lolli mitbringen«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern, bevor er ein Geschäft namens›_Buy the opposite_‹ zu ihrer Rechten betrat.

Sirius ließ seinen Blick einmal schnell durch den Laden schweifen, ehe er schnurstracks auf ein Regal mit Zuchtkästen für lachende Ameisen zutrat, sich eines dieser Dinger nahm und schon zur Kasse gehen wollte, als James ihn empört zurückhielt:

»Was wird das denn jetzt? Willst du diese fünf Galleonen so schnell wie möglich für den allergrößten Scheiß, den du finden kannst, rausschmeißen? Dann nimm doch gleich noch dieses ›Tinten schluckende Heft‹ dahinten oder die ›unbrennbare Kerze‹ für zwei Galleonen. Dafür hat sie auch einen ›garantiert unsilbrigen Schimmer für alle Abende zu zweit‹.«

Sirius drehte sich nur schulterzuckend um, stellte die lachenden Ameisen neben ein ›nicht bedrucktes Poster‹, grabschte sich eine ›nicht Fleisch fressende Pflanze‹ aus dem Regal darüber und versuchte wiederholt zur Kasse zu gelangen. Doch abermals traf er auf den verständnislosen Blick James'.

»Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich dachte, wir wollten ein Geschenk für Remus kaufen! Sonst hab ich mir das Geld ja ganz umsonst _geborgt_«, meinte Sirius genervt.

»Aber doch nicht so was Stilloses!«

»Sondern?« Sirius versuchte schon gar nicht mehr, James' verwirrende Gedanken zu ergründen.

Was war so schwer daran, schnell in einen Laden hineinzugehen, noch schneller irgendetwas zu kaufen und mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit wieder hinauszuspurten!

Als er nicht sofort eine Antwort erhielt, pfefferte er die Pflanze neben eine ›ewigkalte Heizung‹ und raunzte mit beleidigt verschränkten Armen: »Bitte, wenn du denkst, du hast bessere Ideen, nach dir!«

Nach einer Viertelstunde mit vielen »Nein« und »Ach, das ist wohl besser als meine Ameisen?« gab sich James schließlich geschlagen: »Okay, versuchen wir's woanders!«

Nachdem sie weder in »Zonkos«, einem Scherzartikelladen, noch im »Honigtopf« (James: »Wir können ihm doch nicht nur Süßigkeiten schenken!«), noch im »Antiquariat für Quidditchliebhaber«, noch in »Schreiberlings Federladen« (wo Sirius allerdings als Werbegeschenk eine Schreibfeder umsonst bekam, die seine Verschwundene endlich ersetzte, auch wenn es ein Billigexemplar war, das sicherlich nach zweimaliger Benutzung kaputt gehen würde), fündig geworden waren, betraten sie die »Bibliothek für ungewöhnliche Leser«.

Sirius ließ sich zwischen zwei Regalen nieder und rieb sich theatralisch die Füße, während James begeistert alle Regale abklapperte. »Ein Buch, natürlich, dass wir nicht früher darauf gekommen sind«, murmelte er, als er ein Buch aufklappte.

Sirius raffte sich schwer seufzend auf und blickte letztendlich doch über James' Schulter. »Also das brauchst du der Leseratte aber nicht zu schenken«, merkte er an, als er den Titel »Lektüre für Lesfaule« las und feststellte, dass dieses Buch ›jeden Tag ein Wort‹ preisgab. Er griff wahllos in eines der Regale und zog ein Buch mit dem Titel ›Die Unendliche Geschichte‹ heraus.

Er überflog kurz den Buchdeckel und erklärte dann stolz: »Hey, das Buch geht nie zu Ende! Es kriegt immer wieder Seiten dazu! Das ist doch das perfekte Geschenk!«

»Und wie viel kostet es?«, wollte James wissen, dem es anscheinend gar nicht gefiel, dass Sirius diesen Glückstreffer gelandet hatte. Sirius blickte auf das kleine Preisschild auf dem Buchrücken und triumphierte: »Genau 4 Galleonen und 16 Silbersickel. Das heißt, dass uns genau ein Silbersickel bleibt.«

»Was stehst du dann noch hier herum? Geh endlich bezahlen«, befahl James angefressen.

»Oh«, bemerkte Sirius trocken, als ihm die Zukunftsvorhersage wieder einfiel, in der er Remus eben dieses Buch hatte lesen sehen.

»Was?«, hakte James noch immer etwas säuerlich nach.

»Das können wir ihm nicht schenken! Das hat er gelesen, als wir uns in der Zukunft selbst gesehen haben«, erklärte Sirius schlicht und stellte das Buch wieder zurück in das Regal.

James allerdings sah ihn verständnislos an. »Na und? Das wird er wohl gelesen haben, _weil _wir es ihm geschenkt haben, oder?«

Sirius, der fand, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, James zu erklären, dass das _die_ Gelegenheit wäre, diese alberne Zukunftsvorhersage (oder was das auch gewesen sein mochte) nicht eintreffen zu lassen, holte also das Buch ein zweites Mal heraus, einfach aus dem Grund, weil es so leichter war, als mit James eine Grundsatzdiskussion anzufangen.

Als Sirius seine fünf Galleonen über den Ladentisch reichte, gab ihm die Verkäuferin 29 Knuts zurück. »Soll das ein Scherz sein?«, empörte sich Sirius trocken.

»Tut mir Leid, mein Junge, aber mir sind die Sickel ausgegangen«, gab die Hexe zurück.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte Sirius sich zu James, um zur Tür zu gehen. Noch im Hinaustreten regte sich Sirius auf: »So ein Saftladen! Der macht bestimmt bald zu bei dem Kundenservice!«

»Dann jetzt noch der Lolli und dann sollten wir uns schleunigst beeilen, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen, bevor es noch auffällt«, überging James den Kommentar.

Auch als sie später mit dem Lolli aus dem »Honigtopf« traten, meckerte Sirius: »Halsabschneider! Jetzt haben die uns für so ein popeliges Ding doch glatt 28 Knuts abgeknöpft! Also wenn das Ding noch steht, wenn unsere Kinder mal nach Hogwarts gehen, dann fress' ich einen Behälter lachender Ameisen!«

»Reg dich doch nicht über jeden Mist auf«, winkte James ab, als sie nebeneinander einen Hügel hinaufgingen.

»Die Heulende Hütte ist ja so gruselig«, hörten sie nun ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen zu einer Ravenclaw sagen, die zusammen den Hügel hinab liefen.

Sirius und James wechselten nur einen Blick, bevor sie ihre Schritte den Berg hinauf beschleunigten. Der erste Eindruck, den Sirius von der als ›gruselig‹ bezeichneten Heulenden Hütte hatte, war der einer langweiligen verstaubten Ruine. Er blickte sich um, wie in der Hoffnung, doch noch irgendwo die echte Heulende Hütte zu finden.

»Das ist jetzt 'ne Verarschung, oder?« Hilfesuchend drehte er sich zu James um, der seinen Blick genauso enttäuscht erwiderte. Damit gab sich Sirius allerdings noch nicht zufrieden, sondern er wandte sich an den nächsten vorbeikommenden Zauberer: »Entschuldigung, aber das ist doch nicht die Heulende Hütte, oder!«

Der Mann beugte sich ganz nah zu den zwei Jungs hinunter und hauchte geheimnisvoll: »Doch, doch, Jungs, ist ganz schön Furcht einflößend, was? Ich wohne jetzt schon seit 47 Jahren in diesem Dorf und ich kann euch sagen, hier hat es noch nie so gespukt, wie in den letzten paar Monaten, seit diese Hütte gebaut wurde! – Man munkelt, dass die Gespenster sie persönlich erbaut haben!« Noch immer ängstlich umherspähend ließ er die beiden alleine.

Ohne nochmals auf den verrückten Fremden zurückzukommen, fragte James ungläubig: »_Entschuldigung_! Hast du _Entschuldigung_ gesagt!«

Sirius, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte, erwiderte etwas zu hastig: »Nein! Da musst du dich wohl verhört haben!«

Da James ihn noch immer misstrauisch beäugte, fügte er überzeugt hinzu: »Also wirklich! Langsam müsstest du mich doch gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass mir das Wort Höflichkeit fremd ist!« Damit drehte er sich um, packte James am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich die andere Seite des Hügels wieder hinunter. »Höflichkeit! Was soll das überhaupt sein?«

Aus lauter Verlegenheit griff er in seine Tasche und zog den übrig gebliebenen Knut daraus hervor, um nervös damit herumzuspielen.

In dem Augenblick stupste ihn James an und deutete auf ›Die Drei Besen‹, aus denen gerade Lucius Malfoy in Begleitung eines attraktiven Mädchens trat.

»Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Die steht doch unter dem Imperius-Fluch«, regte sich Sirius sofort neidisch auf.

»Unter wem?«, hakte James nach.

»Ach! Sie gehorcht blind all seinen Befehlen«, erklärte Sirius kurz angebunden, der sich von daheim aus mit verbotenen Flüchen auskannte.

»Wenn die wüsste, wie gut ich später mal ausseh', würde sie sich nicht an diese Ratte da ranmachen! Ich wünschte, er würde sich bis auf die Knochen vor ihr blamieren!« Wütend schnippte er den Knut, den er immer noch in der Hand gedreht hatte, in den Brunnen, hinter dem sie vorsichtshalber in Deckung gegangen waren.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung lag Malfoy in der darauf folgenden Sekunde im Matsch.

»Du, Sirius, hab ich mich da eben getäuscht oder war das eine Fata Morgana? Da war doch gerade noch gar kein Matsch, in den er hätte fliegen können«, hauchte James baff.

Aber damit noch nicht genug: Als Lucius sich wieder aufrappeln wollte, rutschte er ein weiteres Mal aus, klammerte sich hilfesuchend an dem Mädchen fest und zog sie mit sich in den Matsch. Sie schrie auf und trommelte wütend auf seinen Rücken ein (»Wäh, das war mein bestes Kleid!«), während Sirius und James sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnten. Allerdings war das Glück Lucius jetzt endgültig nicht mehr hold, denn nun kam ein bulliger Siebtklässler auf sie zu und half dem Mädchen gentlemanlike auf.

Er legte ihr zu allem Überfluss noch den Mantel um die Schultern und sie zogen gemeinsam ab, während Lucius nur noch mit offenem Mund in seiner Pfütze saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte.

»James, kneif mich mal, ich glaub nämlich, das alles hier ist nur ein schöner Traum«, japste Sirius vor Lachen.

»Du träumst nicht«, meinte James plötzlich ernüchtert. Er wies staunend auf eine goldene Gravur, die am Rande des Brunnens angebracht war und deren Schrift so fein war, dass sie einem auf den ersten Blick gar nicht auffiel:

* * *

_Der Brunnen der kleinen Gemeinheiten. Wirf ein Geldstück in den Brunnen und jeder Wunsch, der vom Brunnen als fies genug erachtet wird, erfüllt sich augenblicklich. Doch denke gut nach, denn jeder hat nur einen Versuch!_

* * *

»Verdammt, und ich hab meinen schon verbraucht! Dabei würden mir noch ein paar schöne Gemeinheiten für Snape einfallen«, fluchte Sirius gleich ungehemmt. 

»Das kann ich ja dann das nächste Mal für dich erledigen«, versuchte James ihn aufzuheitern, bevor ihn eine vor Wut zitternde Stimme unterbrach: »Was macht ihr denn hier! Erstklässler dürfen doch noch gar nicht nach Hogsmeade!« Malfoy hatte sie schließlich entdeckt und glänzte sie böse und vor Schlamm triefend an.

»Du siehst heut aber toll aus! Ist dein Date gut gelaufen?«, grinste Sirius hämisch.

»Ich warne euch, wenn ihr das irgendjemandem erzählt, dann erzähle ich McGonagall eine Geschichte, sodass ihr von der Schule fliegt«, drohte Malfoy mit vor Hass sprühenden Augen.

»Und ich warne dich, wenn du uns an die McGonagall verpetzt, dann erzählen wir der ganzen Schule von deiner Pleite«, gab Sirius trocken zurück.

Lucius zog nur die Nase hoch und stampfte in seinem Dreck besudelten Mantel davon.

»Komm, lass uns wieder reingehen, mir wird langsam kalt«, drängte James. Auch Sirius hatte es eilig, ins Schloss zurückzukommen, da er diese Erinnerung unbedingt in seinem Denkarium verewigen musste.

Also beeilten sie sich, wieder zum Brunnen, der von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade führte zurückzukommen und diesen zu durchqueren. Gerade wollte Sirius den Spiegel öffnen, da hielt ihn James von hinten zurück.

»Psst! Hör doch mal! Da ist wer vor dem Spiegel«, zischte er.

Auch Sirius lauschte nach draußen und schnappte einige Fetzen eines Gesprächs zwischen Dumbledore und Piler auf: »Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass einer unserer Schüler stehlen sollte, Frederic?«

»Direktor, man hat mir schon mindestens ein Dutzend Federn, sieben Schulbücher, drei Paar Hausschuhe und noch unzählige Sachen mehr seit Anfang des Schuljahres vermisst gemeldet! Und fast alles ist in Gryffindor verschwunden! So unaufmerksam kann man einfach nicht sein!«

»Wir sollten das in der Lehrerkonferenz noch mal ansprechen. Außerdem wollte ich Ihnen bei der Gelegenheit auch von der neuesten Entdeckung berichten: Ein Schüler hat einen neuen Kerkerraum gefunden. Es bleibt uns leider ein Rätsel, warum er erst jetzt aufgetaucht ist und nicht schon eher entdeckt wurde. Ein seltsamer Ort, würde ich meinen, recht düster…«

Hinter dem Spiegel verdrehte Sirius im Halbdunkeln die Augen. »Da kommen wir jetzt nicht raus«, bedeutete er seinem Kumpel halb geflüstert, halb mittels Zeichensprache. Genervt ließ er sich an der Wand nach unten gleiten.

Eine Ewigkeit später war das Gespräch der Lehrer auf die Farbe der Schleimspur von roten, Feuer spuckenden Schnecken übergegangen, während Sirius in ihrem unbequemen Versteck gelangweilt auf seinem Lolli rumkaute und James gleichgültig in der _Unendlichen Geschichte_ herumblätterte: »…5732, 5733, 5734…«

»Und, was sagt die Unendliche Geschichte so?«, unterbrach Sirius James' stumpfsinniges Seitenzählen.

»Ich glaub, die haben uns echt nicht verarscht. Das Teil geht tatsächlich nie zu Ende.« Damit klappte er seufzend das Buch zu. »Allerdings hätte ich schon auf Seite 3890 darauf kommen können, dass wir uns eine schöne Zeit in Hogsmeade hätten machen können!«

Sirius schlug sich gegen die Stirn und sprang auf, wobei er den Lolli gänzlich zerbiss. »Das ist die Idee! Du hättest sie schon auf Seite 1375 haben können, aber besser zu spät, als gar nicht, also komm, lass uns gehen!«

Jedoch in dem Moment, als James sich ebenfalls erhob, hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme von außerhalb: »Also, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend beim Essen!« Schritte entfernten sich und die Jungs blickten sich in dem Halbdunkel nur kopfschüttelnd an.

»Zwei Stunden unseres Lebens wieder vergeudet«, knurrte Sirius, als er den Spiegel aufklappte, und beide auf den Korridor hinaustraten.

Sirius raste wie ein Verrückter die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch, kaum dass sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten, und zu seinem Bett, unter welchem er sein Denkarium hervorzog. Als er sich auf seinem Bett niederließ und schon den Zauberstab zückte, sah er, wie auch James den Schlafsaal betrat und ihn besorgt fragte: »Sag mal, geht's dir auch gut?«

»Ja, ich will nur ganz schnell diese herrliche Blamage von Lucius für die Ewigkeit festhalten!« Damit ließ er den silbrigen Gedanken in sein Denkarium fallen und rührte ihn um.

»Du hast ein Denkarium?«, stellte James halb baff und halb neidisch fest.

Sirius nickte nur abwesend und verstaute anschließend die Schale wieder an dem ordnungsgemäßen Platz. »So, von mir aus können wir jetzt zum Essen gehen!«

Aber James versperrte ihm den Weg und grinste: »Hast du nicht was vergessen?«

»Nee!« Sirius sah an sich herunter und überprüfte: »Schuhe, Hose, Umhang… Ist doch alles da!«

»Ich meine die fünf Galleonen, die du dir _geborgt_ hast!« Sirius sah seinen Freund verständnislos an: »Ich hab mich doch schon mit meiner Galleone beteiligt! Den Rest zahlst selbstverständlich du, war ja auch deine Idee!«

»Aber du hast doch das Tolle Buch gefunden, also ist da mindestens die Hälfte drin!«

»Freak!«

* * *

»Warum muss ich das eigentlich wieder alles regeln? Wo doch sowieso alle denken, dass ich ihr Zeug verschwinden lasse, denken sie am Ende noch, dass ich auch noch klau«, murrte Sirius, als sie die Große Halle betraten. 

»Als ob dich das stören würde, was die anderen über dich denken«, konterte James trocken und schubste ihn Richtung Drittklässler. Sirius ging ohne zu zögern auf den zwei Köpfe größeren Schüler zu und tippte ihm auf die Schulter (wobei er sich ziemlich strecken musste). Der wandte sich, genau wie seine Mitschüler, die um ihn versammelt waren, zu Sirius um und musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

»Hier!« Sirius drückte ihm die fünf Galleonen in die Hand. »Dein Geld! Den Lolli hab ich selber gegessen, weil der Spiegel versperrt war!«

Damit kehrte er auf dem Absatz um und ging zu James zurück, der sich mittlerweile zu Remus gesellt hatte. »Hä?«, hörte er den Drittklässler hinter sich nur noch verständnislos seine Kumpels fragen.

»Wo kommt ihr denn jetzt her? Peter und ich haben euch schon den ganzen Nachmittag über gesucht«, wollte Remus gerade wissen.

»Wir waren hinter einem Spiegel gefangen«, erklärte James wortkarg, der anscheinend schon Sirius' Züge annahm.

»Na, ihr seid ja auch gar nicht eitel«, erwiderte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

»He Black, du scheinst das ja richtig ernst zu meinen mit deinen kleinen Freunden.« Malfoy hatte sich von hinten heran gepirscht und legte Sirius nun die Hand auf die Schulter. Überrascht und gleichzeitig wütend schubste Sirius seine kalten Finger davon, drehte sich zu Lucius um, den er anfunkelte: »Na, schon ein Bad gehabt?«

Das Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht gefror zu einer Maske des Zorns, bevor er einen Gegenangriff startete: »Wenn das deine Freunde sind –« Er nickte mit einer verächtlichen Kopfbewegung zu James und Remus »– dann wissen sie wohl über alles Bescheid?«

Sirius spürte, wie James und Remus ihn überrascht ansahen. Er wusste, dass Malfoy von seiner Familie sprach und den Verhältnissen, die dort herrschten, doch er hätte vor Malfoy nie zugegeben, dass er James und Remus das nicht zu erzählen gedachte.

»Klar wissen sie's«, antwortete er also, obwohl das eine schlichte Lüge war.

»Auch, was deine Eltern betrifft?«

Weder James noch Remus hatte bisher etwas gesagt, sie beobachteten aber die Entwicklung der Dinge mit großem Interesse und Neugierde.

»Lass meine Familie da raus«, blaffte Sirius harsch.

»Also nicht, wusste ich's doch! – Hier ein weiser Rat, Black: Halte dich von diesem Abschaum fern! Eines Tages wird es dir noch sehr Leid tun, wenn du dich gegen uns stellst. Du weißt, dass du für Freundschaft zahlen musst. Ob früher oder später steht in den Sternen, aber du wirst zahlen müssen, denn Freunden wirst du dich nie ganz anvertrauen können. Du bist und bleibst ein Black, dagegen kannst du nichts tun!«

Sirius musste über das eben Gehörte erst einmal nachdenken. James jedoch, der die Szene schon einige Sekunden lang verfolgte, schien sich nun nicht mehr zurück halten zu können, denn er schaltete sich ein: »Hör auf, hier so geschwollen daherzuquatschen…«

Doch James wurde von einer großen Hand unterbrochen, die sich jetzt von der anderen Seite her auf Sirius' Schulter legte. Sirius fuhr erschrocken zusammen und auch Malfoy richtete sich wieder auf, um den Drittklässler anzublicken, von dem Sirius sich das Geld _geborgt_ hatte.

»Willst du mich veralbern, oder was?«, setzte der an, worauf er sich einen abschätzenden Blick Sirius' einfing: _Das hat aber lange gedauert! Könnte ein Hufflepuff sein. Dieser dumme Hut verwählt sich aber auch dauernd!_

»Wo hast du mein Geld her?« (_Mann, der wird aber immer schneller!_) »Du bist wohl der kleine Dieb, der in Gryffindor immer alles klaut!« (_Er ist wirklich ein Hufflepuff!_)

Noch ehe er etwas entgegnen konnte, spürte er erneut eine Hand am Kragen, diesmal wieder die Malfoys. »Ich glaube, wir besuchen jetzt einmal Professor Brewpot«, grinste er gehässig.

Hilfesuchend sah sich Sirius zu James um, der schon wieder mit seinem üblichen Spruch begann: »He, lass meinen Freund in…«

Doch auch ihn packte Malfoy mit seiner freien Hand am Umhang und blaffte: »Du kommst auch mit!«

Remus, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, wollte seine Kumpel nicht im Stich lassen. Deshalb setzte er schon zu deren Verteidigung an, doch Sirius bedeutete ihm hinter Malfoys Rücken, lieber still zu sein, damit nicht auch noch er etwas von Lucius' schlechter Laune abbekam.

Als sie den Lehrertisch erreichten, musste Sirius feststellen, dass Brewpot noch mürrischer als sonst in die Gegend blickte – und noch um einiges mürrischer, als er das Dreiergespann erblickte.

»Na sieh an, die Schande und sein kleiner Freund. Ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet, Malfoy«, knurrte der Lehrer, noch bevor Malfoy seine Anschuldigungen vorbringen konnte.

»Ich bin nur hier, um sie zu maßregeln, Sir! Da ich ja Schulsprecher bin…«

»Das ist mir bekannt, schließlich war ich es, der Sie vorgeschlagen hat! Kommen Sie zur Sache«, fuhr ihm Brewpot über den Mund.

»Natürlich, Sir, sofort! Ganz selbstverständlich, Sir!…«

»Malfoy«, mahnte Brewpot, sodass der nun endlich doch mit der Sprache rausrückte: »Sir, Sie haben doch sicher schon von den Diebstählen in Gryffindor gehört! Ich habe hier den Dieb, Sir! – Ach, und der hier, sein kleiner Komplize, hat das Haus Slytherin zutiefst beleidigt! – Er hat mich als Schnabeltier bezeichnet«, gab Malfoy noch eins drauf.

»Zu McGonagall«, knurrte Brewpot kurz angebunden, aber triumphierend und fügte an Sirius gewandt hinzu: »Wenn ich Ihr Hauslehrer wäre, würde ich Sie eigenhändig aus Hogwarts schmeißen…« Mit einem verbitterten Zucken um die Mundwinkel fuhr er fort: »Da Sie es aber vorgezogen haben, nach Gryffindor zu gehen, brauche ich dafür erst Professor McGonagalls Erlaubnis!«

Im selben Augenblick kam Malfoy, der sofort diensteifrig davongeeilt war, mit der Schreckschraube im Schlepptau zu ihnen zurück.

Diese sah allerdings nicht sehr glücklich aus, als sie Sirius und James bei Brewpot entdeckte, sondern stemmte nur die Arme in die Seiten: »Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Jaspar? Kann man hier nicht einmal in Ruhe essen? Seit Malfoy Vertrauensschüler ist, schleppt er jedes Mal irgendwelche Schüler bei mir an, für die er eine Strafe will. Also, was ist _diesmal_?«

»Also, Minerva, hier ist die Schande… ich meine natürlich Mr Black und seinen Spießgesellen Potter, die sich wieder etwas Unerhörtes geleistet haben… Malfoy, erzählen Sie es ihr«, bestimmte Brewpot streng, mit einer unwirschen Kopfbewegung.

Wie befohlen berichtete Malfoy von den geborgten fünf Galleonen, die er in Zusammenhang mit den Diebstählen brachte, worauf McGonagall nur ein »Ach, was für ein Unsinn«, übrig hatte.

Erzürnt wegen ihrer lockeren Haltung zu diesem Thema übertrieb Malfoy jetzt bei James' Schuldzuweisung: »Und der da hat mich bedroht, indem er mich zuerst Schnabeltasse…«

»Schnabeltier«, verbesserte James, wobei er Malfoy kurz zunickte. »Aber danke für die Anregung!«

»Mr Potter«, fuhr die mahnende Stimme McGonagalls dazwischen, ehe Malfoy weiterreden konnte: »…genannt hat und dann wollte er mich angreifen… Er hatte seine Hand schon am Zauberstab, und er hätte mich bestimmt verhext, wenn in dem Moment nicht ein anderer Schüler aufgetaucht wäre…«

Malfoy war zwar noch lange nicht fertig, doch wurde er jetzt von James unterbrochen: »Das stimmt ja gar nicht! Ich hatte noch nicht einmal eine konkrete Drohung formuliert, falls du dich recht erinnerst!«

»Ich bestätige«, mischte sich auch Sirius wieder mit ein, wobei er die Hand hob, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Um Malfoy noch von einer weiteren Schmährede abzuhalten, schaltete sich die Schreckschraube genervt ein: »So, das reicht jetzt! Potter, Black, Malfoy, ich erteile Ihnen allen eine Strafarbeit bei Hagrid, Donnerstagabend! Da hat er, meines Wissens, schon etwas vor, wobei er Ihre Hilfe brauchen kann!«

Malfoy gaffte sie nur ungläubig an und Brewpot trat sofort für ihn ein: »Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, Professor, aber ich bin immer noch stellvertretender Hauslehrer von Slytherin!«

Schon zeichnete sich wieder Malfoys übliches siegessichere Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ab, da wandte McGonagall barsch ein: » Ja, eben nur Stellvertreter. Die endgültigen Entscheidungen treffen immer noch die Hauslehrer. Außerdem bin ich immer noch die stellvertretende Direktorin! – Und dass mir nicht zu Ohren kommt, dass Sie Ihre Arbeit nicht ordentlich erledigen«, wandte sie sich dann an die drei Jungs und rauschte davon.

Sirius hätte beim Anblick von Malfoys langem Gesicht allen Anlass zum Lachen gehabt, doch zwei Gründe sprachen eindeutig dagegen: Erstens befand er sich noch Brewpot gegenüber, der ihn mürrischer denn je betrachtete, und zweitens fiel ihm ein, dass Malfoy ja nicht alleine Strafarbeit leisten musste.

»Denk an meinen Rat, Black, oder es wird noch eines Tage schlimm mit dir enden!«, hauchte Lucius ihm noch zu, ehe er erhobenen Hauptes davon stolzierte.

tbc...


	11. Duelle Slytherin versus Gryffindor

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Elftes Kapitel**

**Duelle Slytherin versus Gryffindor**

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht saß Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum, da er über die Worte des Slytherins nachdenken musste, und übte einige neue Zaubersprüche an Charles, da er wie so oft nicht schlafen konnte.

Er saß mindestens seit zwölf Uhr hier und nun zeigte die große Uhr über dem Kamin schon ›Letzte Gelegenheit ins Bett zu gehen, sonst sitzt du morgen früh noch da – und morgen früh ist schon heute früh – Gääähhn!‹ an.

Eben war es ihm gelungen, für Charles die Schwerkraft umzukehren, so dass das Tier nun gemütlich an der Decke herumlief. Etwas worauf er sehr stolz war, da McGonagall der Klasse erzählt hatte, dass das frühestens in der vierten Klasse gelehrt wurde.

Also hatte er ein wenig in einem Buch, das ein Viertklässler liegen gelassen hatte herumgeblättert und endlich, nach eineinhalb Stunden harter Arbeit, war es ihm gelungen.

Der Spruch, ›Clavum parietor‹, musste nämlich nicht nur genau zur gleichen Zeit ausgesprochen werden, in der man mit dem Stab eine komplizierte Bewegung machte, er musste auch drei Mal wiederholt werden.

Sirius bestaunte gerade sein vollbrachtes Werk, als er ein Geräusch von der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hörte.

Er musste unbedingt lernen, wie man sich unsichtbar machte, denn hier wurde man ja dauernd gestört, doch da erkannte er James, der müde mit dem Unendlichen Buch unter dem Arm die Treppe herunter torkelte.

»Was machst du denn noch hier?«, gähnte er schlaftrunken, als er das Buch vor Sirius auf den Tisch knallte und sich selbst auf die Couch fallen ließ.

»Was geht dich denn das an?«, fragte Sirius kurz angebunden zurück, da es ihn nervte, nie seine Ruhe zu finden.

James verdrehte nur die Augen, da er Sirius langsam gut genug kannte. »Geht's um Malfoy?«

Sirius antwortete nicht. Erstens, weil er erstaunt war, dass James es genau getroffen hatte und zweitens, weil er nicht genau wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte.

»Der quatscht doch nur dumm daher«, meinte James, auch ohne Antwort. »Oder zweifelst du daran, ob du dich für die richtige Seite entschieden hast?«

»Sollten wir nicht langsam mal hochgehen? Ich meine, es ist mitten in der Nacht und wir haben einen Tag voller Regelbrechen hinter…«, meinte Sirius, anstatt auf James einzugehen.

»Sirius!«, meinte James, der entschlossen schien, aus Sirius die Wahrheit herauszubekommen, nur in mahnendem Ton.

»Was ist, wenn er Recht hat? Wenn ich wirklich freundschaftsunfähig bin und nie ganz zu vertrauen lerne«, fragte Sirius völlig unvermittelt. Vielleicht etwas zu unvermittelt, denn einen Moment lang sah Sirius James' verwundertes Gesicht im matten Licht des Kaminfeuers – diese Frage schien ihn sichtlich zu verwirren –, dann sah Sirius auf das Buch, das James auf den Tisch vor ihnen geknallt hatte.

Es folgte eine kurze Pause, dann sagte James schließlich: »Du hast es doch schon längst gelernt, oder?« Und nach einer weiteren Pause: »Du vertraust _mir_.«

Sirius sah in die Flammen des Kamins, die schon weit heruntergebrannt waren, aber immer noch gierig das restliche Holz zerfraßen und hie und da fast verlangend nach oben züngelten. Er dachte nach über das, was James eben gesagt hatte und fragte sich, wer von beiden – James oder Malfoy – wohl Recht hatte.

Schließlich nickte er andeutungsweise. »Jaah«, murmelte er ergeben, »Muss wohl so sein! – Was soll das Buch hier?«, wechselte er dann in nur einem Atemzug das Thema.

James sah Sirius einen Augenblick an, als ob er der Ansicht wäre, dass das Gespräch damit noch nicht beendet war, doch dann meinte er: »Das muss noch eingepackt werden.«

»Ich hatte schon genug Scherereien mit dem Ding! Ich hab sogar die Strafarbeit dafür abgegriffen, also packst du es ein«, wehrte sich Sirius faul.

Widerwillig erhob sich also James und begann mit den gutwilligen Versuchen, das Buch hübsch in Geschenkpapier einzupacken. Sirius beobachtete ihn eine Weile lang schweigend, bevor er ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen fragte: »Sag mal, wo hast du eigentlich auf die Schnelle das Geschenkpapier her?«

»Ach, das hat mir meine Mum mitgegeben. Sie dachte sich schon, dass ich für einen meiner Freunde mal ein Geschenk einpacken muss«, erklärte James schulterzuckend.

Durch diese einfache Bewegung verrutschte aber sein Klebeband und er verhedderte sich hoffnungslos in ihm.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten aussichtslosen Versuchen James' (die Uhr zeigte auf Grund der späten Stunde schon gar nichts mehr an) erbarmte sich Sirius und schob seinen Kumpel mit den Worten: »Lass den Meister ran!« zur Seite.

Allerdings musste er nur allzu bald feststellen, dass es viel schwerer war, ein Geschenk einzupacken, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Schließlich kapitulierte selbst er und sie saßen beide den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, mit verzweifelten Blicken auf das Buch, nebeneinander.

Sirius hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war, aber als er abermals Schritte auf der Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal vernahm, schweifte sein Blick zu der Uhr, die nun schon ›Gleich gibt's Frühstüüück!‹ anzeigte.

Er stupste James an, der gerade eingenickt war und nun alarmiert auffuhr: »Wie… Was?« Sirius nickte verschlafen in Richtung der Schritte. Da er zu müde war, den Kopf zu drehen, fragte er verpennt: »Wer kommt?«

James hob den Blick und sprang, urplötzlich hellwach, auf, wobei er sich das Knie böse am Tisch stieß. »Au«, brachte er nur hervor.

»Wer soll denn das sein?«, murmelte Sirius im Halbschlaf.

»Nette Begrüßung«, erkannte Sirius Remus' Stimme. »Was macht ihr denn hier unten schon. – Oder noch?«, hakte dieser weiter nach.

Sirius deutete wortlos und mit geschlossenen Augen in Richtung des Buches. James übernahm das Reden für ihn: »Weißt du, wie man ein Geschenk einpackt?«

Sirius konnte Remus' tadelnden Blick förmlich spüren, als dieser erwiderte: »Sagt mal, habt ihr ein Brett vor dem Kopf oder was? Das hat Flitwick uns doch erst letzte Stunde beigebracht!« Na, kein Wunder, dass sie das nicht mitbekommen hatten, schließlich spielten sie in Zauberkunst für gewöhnlich Besen abschießen, um nicht vor Langeweile von den Stühlen zu kippen!

Sirius öffnete verschlafen ein Auge und sah, wie Remus seinen Zauberstab zog, ihn auf das Buch richtete und etwas murmelte, das er schon wieder nicht mehr richtig mitbekam.

Das Papier wickelte sich kunstvoll um das Buch und eine Sekunde später lag das Geschenk fein säuberlich verpackt auf dem Tisch.

Sirius nahm die Gelegenheit zu gratulieren wahr, indem er sich aufquälte, um das Präsent zu nehmen und Remus in die Hand zu drücken. »Happy Birthday, Kollege!«

Jetzt schob ihn James zu Seite, um Remus ebenfalls zu gratulieren mit den Worten: »Das Geschenk ist übrigens von uns beiden. Dafür hat Sirius die Strafarbeit kassiert!«

Remus war sichtlich gerührt, denn wie es schien, hatte er noch nicht einmal erwartet, dass irgendjemand an seinen Geburtstag dachte, geschweige denn ihm etwas schenkte.

Also ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und umarmte Sirius eng. Kurz vorm Ersticken röchelte Sirius schnell: »Aber es war James' Idee!« Das musste er Remus nicht zweimal sagen, der sich sofort zu James umwandte, um ihn ebenfalls zu umarmen.

»Jetzt mach aber endlich mal das Geschenk auf, das du eben verpackt hast«, forderte Sirius breit grinsend.

»Oh… ja, natürlich!« Remus setzte sich auf die Couch und zerriss das schöne Papier sorglos. Schon als er den Titel des Buches las, schrie er: »Wow! Danke, Freunde! Das ist toll!«

In diesem Moment sprang die Uhr mit einem hörbaren Klacken auf ›Früüühhstüück!‹ um.

»Kommt, Leute, lasst uns was essen gehen, bevor ich noch ganz wegpenn'«, gähnte Sirius nun und erhob sich, um der Dankesumarmung von Remus zu entgehen.

Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und fanden sich nach einigen Schritten schon in völlig verstopften Korridoren wieder, da alle auf dem Weg in die Große Halle waren.

Wie schon so oft wechselten Sirius und James nur einen Blick, um zu wissen, was der andere dachte, und wie so oft dachten sie wieder mal dasselbe.

Sie drängelten sich vor und riefen ganz laut: »Platz da, lasst uns durch, hier kommt das Geburtstagskind! Remus hat Geburtstag, also lasst uns vor!« Sirius sah Remus an, dass er eigentlich im Boden versinken wollte, doch das spornte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Allerdings kreuzten sie in diesem Moment Peeves' Weg. Der schien sehr gut drauf zu sein, denn er begann gleich mit einem Schmähgesang, mit dem er sie die ganze Zeit bis zur Großen Halle verfolgte: »Loony, loopy Lupin, Lusche, Lusche Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin…«

Als sie ihn endlich in der Großen Halle abhängten, war Remus mit seinen Nerven anscheinend endgültig am Ende. Er setzte sich an den Tisch, klappte sein Buch auf und vertiefte sich in seinem neuen Wälzer, damit ihn alle anderen bloß in Ruhe ließen.

Sirius und James postierten sich wie seine Bodyguards neben ihm.

Gegen Ende des Frühstücks – und Anfang der Zeit, zu der Sirius für gewöhnlich noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte zu essen – kamen der übereifrige Vertrauensschüler, gefolgt von einem Schatten, der sich als Peter herausstellte, auf die drei Jungen zu.

Sirius und James sahen sich flüchtig an, ehe sie sich in Alarmbereitschaft erhoben und sich vor dem ÜV (und Peter) aufstellten.

Obwohl der Fünftklässler um einiges größer war als Sirius, meinte dieser frech: »Er will lesen, also belästigt uns nicht länger!«

»Verdirb uns doch nicht die Freude, wir wollen doch nur dem Geburtstagskind gratulieren!« Damit schob er Sirius und James achtlos zur Seite, was ihm auf Grund seiner Größe ohne Schwierigkeiten gelang und wandte sich dann an Remus, der das Buch beiseite gelegt hatte: »Herzlichen Glückwunsch! – Und vielen Dank, dass du dich in meinen neuen Kalender eingeschrieben hast!«

Peter trat nun aus dem Halbschatten und übergab Remus ein säuberlich eingepacktes Päckchen.

»Von uns beiden«, nuschelte er verlegen.

Remus bedankte sich auch bei Peter und dem Vertrauensschüler überschwänglich und zog anschließend ein Paar rosa Socken mit der blauen Aufschrift ›Gryffindor‹ heraus.

»Es sollte eigentlich rot und gold werden, aber das hat nicht so geklappt«, stammelte Peter peinlich berührt.

Sirius, dem der ÜV noch immer die Sicht versperrte, rollte die Augen und dachte bei sich: _Nicht schon wieder so ein Hufflepuff, der es nicht einmal hinkriegt, Socken die richtige Farbe zu geben. Frag mich, wie der's in die fünfte Klasse geschafft hat!_

Unerklärlicherweise erhob sich nun ein Gemurmel in der ganzen Halle. Sirius fragte sich schon, ob jemand mal wieder einen Heuler gekriegt hatte, da deutete Peter kreischend zur Decke. Sirius' Blick folgte seinem Finger und er entdeckte Charles, der dort noch immer kopfüber entlang lief. Er musste mit ihnen unbemerkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum entkommen sein.

»Das ist meine Katze«, jammerte Peter nun, worauf der übereifrige Vertrauensschüler sofort zum Lehrertisch hastete, um Dumbledore auf das an der Decke herumlaufende Tier aufmerksam zu machen. Der Schulleiter erhob sich und augenblicklich wanderte aller Augenmerk zu ihm und das Getuschel erstarb nach und nach.

Der Blick des Direktors wanderte über das Meer der Schüler und blieb einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang auf Sirius haften.

Der versuchte, eine ebenso gespannte Miene aufzusetzen, wie alle anderen in der Großen Halle.

Dann erhob Dumbledore die Stimme: »Ein sehr interessanter Spruch, der auf diese Katze angewandt wurde, wirklich, sehr interessant! Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihn uns derjenige, der ihn benutzt hat, verraten wird?«

In der ganzen Halle blieb es totenstill.

Eine angespannte, erwartungsvolle Stille.

Wieder schweiften Dumbledores Augen zu Sirius, so als ob er genau wüsste, wem die Katze es zu verdanken hatte, an der Decke entlanglaufen zu müssen.

Sirius seufzte ergeben auf und erklärte souverän: »Clavum Parietor. Aber man muss den drei Mal sagen!«

Dumbledore holte in der Zwischenzeit Charles mit einem leichten Schwenker des Zauberstabes von der Decke, der sofort an Sirius – und natürlich Peter – vorbei zu Remus eilte.

»Vielen Dank, das war sehr lehrreich. Und das sogar am Sonntagmorgen beim Frühstück! Wenn das nicht eine Allroundbetreuung ist, Minerva…« Damit setzte sich Dumbledore wieder und begann ein angeregtes Gespräch mit der Schreckschraube.

Als sich Sirius wieder seinem letzten Bissen Donut zuwandte, meinte James neben ihm amüsiert: »Da hast du aber noch mal Glück gehabt, was? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass der nicht wusste, dass du das warst!«

Bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte, erhob sich Remus, in der einen Hand seine Geschenke, in der anderen die Katze und die beiden Jungs erinnerten sich wieder an ihren Bodyguardjob. Sie gesellten sich also wieder an seine Seite, um mit ihren Rufen fortzufahren.

Trotz des Chaos' in der Eingangshalle fiel ihnen eines sofort auf: Rosier, der gehässig mit dem Zauberstab wedelnd ein Mädchen an die Decke schweben ließ.

Wie immer, wenn Rosier da war, war auch Snape nicht weit. Das Mädchen kreischte und rief um Hilfe.

»Ist die aus unserem Haus?«, fragte Sirius beiläufig.

»Nee, das ist eine Hufflepuff, glaub ich«, identifizierte James sie trocken, aber dennoch eine Spur verwundert über Sirius' Frage.

Sirius zuckte nur unbeteiligt die Schultern und wollte schon weitergehen, da hielt Remus ihn zurück: »Wir müssen ihr doch helfen!«

»Wenigstens können wir dann was gegen Snape unternehmen«, stimmte auch James ihm zu.

Resigniert zückte Sirius seinen Zauberstab, um auf die drei Slytherins zuzugehen. »He, lasst sofort die Kleine in Ruhe«, forderte er gebieterisch.

Es war Severus, der die Abwehr übernahm: »Und warum sollten wir?«

»Weil wir dich sonst verhexen«, meinte James unbeeindruckt.

»Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich vor dir und deiner kleinen Gang Angst habe, oder!«

Sirius zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und Hass sprühte aus den Augen beider Jungen.

Blitzschnell richteten sie ihre Zauberstäbe aufeinander und beide riefen gleichzeitig einen anderen Spruch: »Stupor«, schrie Sirius, während Snape krächzte: »Relaschio!«

Augenblicklich erstarrte Snape, wogegen Sirius nur knapp einem Funkenstrahl ausweichen konnte. Er schmiss sich flach auf den Boden und der Strahl traf die Punktegläser.

Eines ging dabei zu Bruch und die grünen Steinchen des Slytherin-Stundenglases fielen unter lautem Geklapper neben Sirius zu Boden, der sich schon wieder aufgerichtet hatte, um den nächsten Fluch gegen Snape abzufeuern, welcher seinerseits auch wieder aus der Erstarrung erwacht war.

Inzwischen duellierte sich James mit Rosier, der natürlich nicht tatenlos zusehen wollte.

»Impedimen…« Noch bevor Sirius seinen Zauberspruch vollenden konnte, ertönte eine empörte Stimme hinter ihm: »Schluss hier, was soll denn das!« Alle Anwesenden fuhren herum und sahen sich Angesicht in Angesicht der Schreckschraube gegenüber.

»Black! Was hat das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten? Ich erwarte eine gute Erklärung für all das!« Sie wies auf den zerborstenen Glaskolben der Slytherins..

»Snape hat angefangen«, verteidigte James Sirius inbrünstig.

»Sie also auch schon wieder mittendrin, Potter?«, fauchte die Schreckschraube, doch nun mischte sich Lily mit ein, die ebenfalls das Spektakel mit angesehen hatte: »Ich habe genau gesehen, dass Sirius…«

Weiter kam sie nicht, da James ihr den Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß und ihren Satz beendete: »…sich nur gewehrt hat!«

Lily wollte gerade erneut ansetzen, Sirius zu beschuldigen, da rief das Hufflepuff-Mädchen halb weinend von der Decke: »Professor, die Jungen (sie wies auf Snapes Clique) haben mich an die Decke gehext! Holen Sie mich bitte hier runter!«

Nachdem das Mädchen gerettet war, widmete sich McGonagall erneut den Jungs: »Eigentlich müsste ich Ihnen Strafarbeiten für die nächsten drei Monate geben, so wie Sie sich heute aufführen, und zwar allen zusammen, auch Ihnen Evans, Lupin und Pettigrew…«

Die Schüler, die noch nicht mit Namen genannt worden waren, wichen einige Schritte zurück und beschlossen, dass es hier nichts mehr zu sehen gab.

»…Aber ich werde es bei Ihrer eigentlichen Strafarbeit morgen Abend belassen, zu der sich auch Snape, Rosier, Evans, Lupin und Pettigrew gesellen werden!«

Sirius rief geschockt aus: »Aber er hat doch heute Geburtstag!« Verblüfft musste er feststellen, dass seine Stimme nicht die einzige gewesen war. Auch James war anscheinend für Remus eingetreten.

»Na gut«, knurrte die Lehrerin, »Er wird freigesprochen. Aber Sie kommen auch noch mit, Jorkins!«

Das Hufflepuff-Mädchen, das sich eben erst wieder halbwegs erholt hatte, sah erstaunt auf.

»Weil Sie sich von den Slytherins an die Decke haben hängen lassen.«

In dem Moment trat der ÜV aus der Großen Halle und blickte die seltsame Versammlung verwirrt an. Sofort hatte McGonagall ihr neues Opfer gefunden. Sie bellte übellaunig: »Und Sie werden das hier wieder in Ordnung bringen, Lewis!« Mit einem Deuten auf das kaputte Stundenglas rauschte sie die Treppe hinauf davon.

»Mann, ist die aber heute mies drauf«, bemerkte James nur kopfschüttelnd.

Lewis, anscheinend ein wenig eingeschnappt, weil die Schreckschraube ihn so angeschrien hatte, trat überlegen an den verbliebenen Schülern vorbei, um den Schaden von Nahem zu betrachten, dann holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und rief »Reparo!«, woraufhin sich das Stundenglas der Slytherins wieder wie von selbst zusammensetzte.

Scheinbar zufrieden über seine erledigte Arbeit verschwand auch der ÜV unter den wütenden Blicken der Slytherins, die es nicht fassen konnten, dass Lewis ihre Steinchen einfach hatte liegen lassen, sodass es nun den Anschein hatte, als hätte Slytherin noch keinen einzigen Punkt bekommen.

* * *

Am Morgen der Strafarbeit wachte Sirius wie gewöhnlich viel zu früh auf. Übellaunig versteckte er sich die ersten beiden Stunden Verwandlung in der letzten Reihe, wo er, wie üblich, nicht aufpasste. Aber die Schreckschraube schien nun besser gelaunt zu sein, denn sie ignorierte ihn einfach. 

Als er sich endlich in die Mittagspause retten konnte, verschwand er vorsichtshalber im Schlafsaal. Um sich abzulenken, beschloss er, ein bisschen in seinem Chaos aufzuräumen. Eben schmiss er alle seine dreckigen Anziehsachen auf den Wäschehaufen, da stellte er fest, dass ein Umhang fehlte. »Diebe!«, brüllte er wütend.

Einige Augenblicke später kamen James, Remus und Peter, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgehalten hatten, hereingestürmt. »Was ist denn passiert?«, wollte Remus besorgt wissen.

»Mein Umhang ist weg! Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich den neben mein Bett geschmissen hatte. Das ist nämlich der, den ich in der zukünftigen Wahrsagestunde getragen hab!«

»Vielleicht hast du den ja doch woanders hin gepackt? – War ja schon ziemlich spät, als wir zurück sind…«, überlegte James.

Auch Peter versuchte zu helfen: »Möglicherweise in deinen Koffer?«

»Wie bescheuert muss man eigentlich sein! – Wenn ich sage, dass ich den neben mein Bett geschmissen hab, dann hab ich das auch! Schließlich war ich nach dieser saublöden Zukunftsvorhersage für den Tag fertig…«

»Dann kann es ja gut sein, dass du nicht mehr ganz aufgepasst hast, wo du ihn fallen lassen hast. Schließlich sieht man ja nicht jeden Tag einen Ausschnitt seiner Zukunft«, meinte Remus, wobei er prüfend an Sirius' Koffer herantrat.

»Einer Zukunft mit euch Trotteln…«, knirschte Sirius, der sowieso schon wegen seinem fehlenden Umhang gereizt war, »…die es, wenn es nach mir geht, sowieso nicht geben wird! Ist doch alles nur Mist, schließlich ist unser Schicksal ja wohl nicht vorausbestimmt!«

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er aus dem Gryffindor-Turm. In einem plötzlichen Anfall von vermeintlicher Klarsicht merkte er, wie er diese Gryffindors satt hatte! Diese Vollidioten! Und jetzt sollte er auch noch mit ihnen Mittag essen? Nein!

Sirius stampfte in die Große Halle und setzte sich unaufgefordert an den Ravenclaw-Tisch, der ihm von den übrigen dreien noch am ehrenvollsten vorkam.

Der Junge neben ihm sah erstaunt auf und unerwartet lächelte er Sirius an: »Hi du!«

Genervt blickte Sirius ihn an und stellte fest, dass er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. »Und wer bist du?«, hakte er deshalb nur unfreundlich nach.

»Ich bin Nelson. Erinnerst du dich nicht an mich?«

Sirius schüttelte schlicht den Kopf, während er sich ein Roastbeef auf den Teller lud.

»Ich habe mich im Hogwarts-Express mit James im letzten Abteil unterhalten und als ich raus ging, bist du mir entgegen gefallen, weil du gelauscht hast«, grinste Nelson schelmisch.

»Stimmt nicht, bin eingenickt, als ich das Abteil betreten wollte«, murrte Sirius unter einem Bissen Beef.

»Toll, dass du mal vorbeischaust. Ich find es ja klasse, dass du ein Gryffindor geworden bist, dachte ja, du würdest ein Hufflepuff werden, nachdem du da so reingefallen bist«, erklärte Nelson offen.

Sirius packte wortlos seinen Teller (nicht ohne sich vorher noch einen großen Löffel Feldsalat aufgetan zu haben, natürlich mit einer ordentlichen Portion Ketchup) und erhob sich dann in der Absicht, diesen Freak hinter sich zu lassen, der es gewagt hatte, ihn derart zu beleidigen. Doch als er sich umsah, erblickte er, wie James, Remus und Peter sich am Gryffindor-Tisch niederließen. Entschlossen drehte er auf dem Absatz um und setzte sich wieder neben Nelson. »Hi, ich bin Sirius!«

Nach der Mittagspause traf er aber in Kräuterkunde wieder auf die anderen. Zu allem Übel war auch noch Partnerarbeit angesagt.

Sirius bereitete sich schon darauf vor, mit irgendeinem Idioten zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, doch James trat wie selbstverständlich an seine Seite.

Überrascht zog Sirius die Brauen hoch, doch James grinste nur: »Wieso bist du denn vorhin so schnell abgezogen? Das macht doch nichts, ob das nun wahr wird, oder nicht!«

»Natürlich macht das was! Ich will nicht mit denen befreundet sein!« Sirius nickte abwertend zu Remus und Peter, die einige Tische vor ihnen arbeiteten.

»Klar, und deshalb hast du auch die ganze Nacht an seinem Geschenk rumgebastelt, weil Remus nicht dein Freund ist«, konterte James sarkastisch.

»Aber Peter ist nicht mein Freund«, wehrte Sirius sich trotzig und eine Spur zu übereilt.

Doch es klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren wie eine schnell dahingesagte Ausrede. Er bemerkte, dass er dadurch James gerade eben indirekt eingestanden hatte, dass Remus entgegen seiner eigenen Behauptung sein Freund war.

Hastig sah er James an, ob es dieser genauso aufgefasst hatte wie er, und stieß zu seinem Leidwesen auf einen schalkhaften Blick, der ihm sagte, dass James genau wusste, was in ihm vorging. Sirius rettete sich nur noch in ein verlegenes Grinsen.

Professor Flitwick schien krank zu sein, denn als sie das Zauberkunstklassenzimmer betraten, stand ein großer, hagerer Mann am Pult, der noch recht jugendlich wirkte. Er blickte ihnen freundlich entgegen.

»Guten Morgen, schön, dass Sie sich entschieden haben, meinen Unterricht zu besuchen«, begann er gefasst. »Mein Name ist Mathew Jones. Normalerweise lehre ich Alte Runen, aber etwas Zauberkunst kann ja jeder.«

Sirius und James wechselten nur einen stirnrunzelnden Blick, da sie beide noch nicht wussten, was sie von Jones halten sollten.

»Professor Flitwick hat mir geraten, Sie nicht zu unterfordern, was ich sicherlich nicht vorhabe. Deshalb beginnen wir mal ganz einfach schwer«, fuhr Jones fort.

Sirius packte schon sein Besen-abschießen-Blatt aus, als er von Jones aufschnappte: »…nämlich Schrumpfköpfe.«

Sirius' Blick zuckte hoch, und begegnete genau Jones' Augen. »Dacht ich's mir doch, dass Sie das aufweckt«, grinste er unverschämt gut gelaunt. »Aber eigentlich hatte ich vor, mit Ihnen den Schwellzauber zu üben. Wer kann mir den Spruch dazu sagen?«

Remus hob wie gewohnt gleich die Hand. Jones nickte ihm zu und er antwortete: »Engorgio.«

»Richtig. Ich würde sagen, das gibt fünf Punkte für Gryffindor und das hat doch einen Extraapplaus verdient.«

Er klatschte freudig in die Hände, sodass Sirius einmal mehr in diesem Unterricht auffuhr. Ein paar Schüler schlossen sich dem Applaus kichernd an.

»Kann mir auch wer erklären, wie er ausgeführt wird?« Der Lehrer sah sich erwartungsvoll in der Klasse um.

Remus' Hand war natürlich schon wieder oben. Sirius, der glaubte, in dem Zusammenhang Specter einmal von ›Schnipsen und Klatschen‹ reden gehört zu haben, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sein Tintenfass, probierte die Bewegung aus und flüsterte leise »Engorgio!«. Sofort schwoll das Tintenfass auf eine erstaunliche Größe an, sodass es nicht mehr vor Professor Jones verborgen blieb, der gerade Remus zuhörte, der den Spruch mit dem Wortlaut erklärte, wie er im Buch stand.

»Oh, hier haben wir also schon erste Erfolge zu verzeichnen«, rief Jones erfreut aus. »Noch mal fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, Mr Black! – Sie sollen ja auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste recht begabt sein – «

Hinter ihm schnaubte Timothy ärgerlich auf.

» – hat mir Professor Piler erzählt. Wenn Sie dann bitte den Spruch vor der Klasse noch einmal vormachen könnten… an diesem Tisch, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht …«

Die restliche Stunde musste Sirius andauernd irgendwelche Sprüche vorführen, die immer komplizierter wurden, sodass Peter, der keinen einzigen davon zu Stande brachte, beinahe verzweifelt in einen Heulanfall ausgebrochen wäre.

Jones dagegen klatschte begeistert in die Hände und forderte Sirius weiter bis an seine Grenzen, die, wie Jones meinte, weit über dem Niveau eines Erstklässlers lagen.

So konnte Sirius jedenfalls vergessen, mit James (der – mal abgesehen von Remus, der jegliche Zauberformeln schon mal irgendwo gelesen hatte – als Einziger die Zaubersprüche ebenso schnell lernte) Besen abschießen oder Zaubererschnippschnapp zu spielen. Doch dafür wurde die Stunde bei Jones zu einer der interessantesten, die sie je in Zauberkunst erlebt hatten.

* * *

In der Pause zwischen Zauberkunst und Verteidigung saßen sich die vier Jungs schweigend im Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber. 

Remus hatte die Nase in einem überdimensional großen Buch vergraben, während Peter versuchte, Charles zu streicheln, der sich seinerseits fauchend losreißen wollte, um zu Remus zu gelangen.

Sirius und James dagegen spielten eine Runde Besen abschießen, wobei Sirius gerade haushoch am Verlieren war (»Sauberwisch 6«, versuchte es Sirius, traf aber nur ins Leere, worauf James mit einem »Shootingstar 2« erneut einen Treffer landete).

In diese gespannte Atmosphäre stürmte Andrew mit einem breiten, für Sirius' Geschmack viel zu gut gelaunten, Grinsen herbei und warf sich neben Sirius auf die Couch, sodass der fast vom Polster geworfen wurde.

Er bedachte Specter mit einem finsteren Blick, wandte sich dann aber wieder seinem Spiel mit James zu, doch als er sah, wie schlecht es für ihn lief, drehte er sich abermals zu dem Siebtklässler um: »Na, wie geht's?«

»Kann mich nicht beklagen. Nachdem ich einem Drittklässler auch noch meine Hausaufgaben in Muggelkunde aufgebrummt habe, hatte ich ein recht entspanntes Wochenende«, antwortete Andrew.

Sirius und James hörten die Spitze heraus und blickten sich schon alarmiert und voller dunkler Vorahnungen an, woraufhin Specter unbekümmert fortfuhr: »Wo wir gerade dabei sind, könnt ihr mir meine Zaubertrankhausaufgabe gleich geben!«

Erwartungsvoll streckte er seine Hand aus. Sirius beschloss, das Ganze James zu überlassen, doch dieser schien denselben Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn eine Pause entstand, die sich allmählich in die Länge zog.

Andrew sah fragend abwechselnd die Jungs an und sein Grinsen gefror langsam. »Sagt bloß nicht, dass ihr meine Hausaufgabe vergessen habt?«, empörte er sich ungehalten.

»Nicht direkt vergessen…«, versuchte James sich herauszureden, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen: »Doch, schlichtweg, einfach nur total vergessen!«

Specter funkelte die beiden Jungs böse an. Er lief knallrot an und brüllte: »SEID IHR EIGENTLICH VOLLKOMMEN VERBLÖDET? Ihr bringt mich in _riesen_ Schwierigkeiten! Ich hab jetzt gleich Zaubertränke und Brewpot bringt mich schlichtweg, einfach nur total um!«

Sirius nahm ein unterdrücktes »Tz« aus Remus' Richtung wahr und als er sich zu ihm umsah, bemerkte er, wie der sich nur noch mühsam davon abhielt, in das Gespräch einzugreifen.

Es war keine Frage, dass Remus es nicht billigte, wenn jemand für jemand anderen Hausaufgaben machte. Seine Augen schienen sich gar nicht mehr zu bewegen und so vermutete Sirius, dass er nicht mehr in dem Riesenbuch las, sondern aufmerksam dem Gespräch folgte, auch wenn er sich noch immer hinter dem dicken Wälzer versteckte.

Peter umklammerte inzwischen seine Katze mühsam und glotze mit offenem Mund Andrew an, der schon weiter schimpfte: »Das hat man davon, wenn man sich auf ein paar Erstklässler verlässt! Das nächste Mal mach ich meine Hausaufgaben lieber selber, dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass es was wird! Und jetzt schert euch gefälligst in die Bibliothek und macht wieder gut, was ihr angerichtet habt!«

In dem Moment konnte Peter Charles nicht länger bändigen. Die Katze riss sich von ihm los und sprang auf Remus' Schulter, der so sehr zusammenfuhr, dass er das Riesenbuch erschrocken in die Luft warf.

Zu aller Überraschung fiel aus dem großen Buch ein etwas Kleineres heraus, das Sirius verblüfft auffing. Er las neugierig den Buchtitel und stellte fest, dass Remus heimlich die ›Unendliche Geschichte‹ gelesen hatte, die er und James ihm geschenkt hatten. Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und blickte zu Remus auf, der ihn ebenfalls leicht verlegen anlächelte.

»Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?«, riss da Specter die Jungs wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, »Ihr sollt meine Hausaufgaben machen! – Äh, eure mein ich!«

Erst verstand Sirius nicht recht, warum Andrew auf einmal so einen Müll daherlaberte, doch als er sich umdrehte und somit seinem Blick folgte, wurde ihm alles klar: Die Schreckschraube hatte von den anderen unbemerkt mit einem Klemmbrett unter dem Arm den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten.

»Professor McGonagall, welch Freude Sie in unserem bescheidenen Gemeinschaftsraum begrüßen zu dürfen! Was verschafft uns die Ehre?«, lenkte Specter schnell ab.

»Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wer über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts bleibt. Wenn sich alle, die nicht nach Hause fahren, bitte hier eintragen würden?« Damit heftete sie eine Liste neben den Geburtstagskalender.

»Also dann, macht mal fleißig eure Hausaufgaben! Husch, husch, in die Bibliothek«, befahl Specter jetzt an die vier Freunde gewandt.

* * *

»Was wollte er eigentlich für einen Trank?«, hakte Remus bei Sirius und James nach. Ziemlich überfragt blickte Sirius James an, stieß aber nur auf denselben ratlosen Blick. 

»Schlichtweg, einfach nur total vergessen«, erklärte James.

Die vier betraten eben die Bibliothek, als es Sirius wieder einfiel.

»Der Knochenwachstrank!«, rief er laut.

Die anderen Schüler, die sich in der Bibliothek befanden, sahen befremdet zu ihm hinüber. Madam Pince schnaubte verächtlich auf, doch Sirius beeilte sich, schnell zwischen zwei Regalen zu verschwinden, sodass die Bibliothekarin ihn nicht bestrafen konnte für Herumschreien in der Bibliothek.

»Das, lieber Sirius…«, lächelte Remus ihm überlegen zu, »…ist die Abteilung Zauberkünste. Da wirst du keine Zaubertränke finden.«

»Hey, Leute, hier sind die Zaubertränke«, rief James nun von weiter vorne. Sirius folgte seiner Stimme nur unwillig.

»Ich hab natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als in meiner Pause, in der ich eigentlich gemütlich nichts tun könnte, Specters Hausaufgaben zu machen. Wenn man solche Freunde hat, braucht man ja wohl keine Feinde mehr«, muffelte er angefressen.

Auch James schien sehr sauer, als er sich ihm gegenüber an einem der Tische niederließ.

»Wo hat sich Remus denn jetzt hinverdrückt?«, hakte James nur genervt nach. »Der könnte uns ruhig auch helfen, statt einfach irgendwas zu lesen, während wir uns abrackern!«

»Wollen wir jetzt echt die ganzen Bücher hier durchkramen nach diesem dummen Trank?«, fragte Sirius lustlos.

»Nee«, schüttelte James den Kopf.

Sirius zog den Zettel und die Feder, die er in weiser Voraussicht mitgenommen hatte, aus der Tasche und begann mit der Überschrift _Knochenwachstrank_.

Wahllos schrieb er darunter: _3 Unzen Krötenschleim_. James las schweigend mit, was er schrieb, grinste und meinte: »Und noch eine geschnittene Alraunenwurzel.«

»Was ist denn eine Alraune?«, erkundigte sich Peter beeindruckt.

»Keine Ahnung, hat meine Mutter irgendwann mal gesagt«, zuckte James nur die Schultern.

»Au ja, wie wär's dann mit _einem Eimer Einhornschuppen_?«, schlug Sirius begeistert vor.

»Die haben doch gar keine Schuppen! – Wo kriegt man das denn her?«, rümpfte James die Nase.

»Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich schreib's nur hin, Specter muss sich rechtfertigen!«

»Und sieben Fliegenzehen?«, mischte sich Peter vorsichtig mit ein.

»Schon notiert«, grinste Sirius amüsiert. Einige Minuten später hatten sie auch noch _einen Fingerhut voll polierter Phönixhufe_, _zwei gewürfelte Liter Gnomenkleister_ und _89 Nacktschneckenhäuser_.

»Sollen wir alle drunter unterschreiben?«, feixte Sirius, als sie fertig waren und sich schon halb tot gelacht hatten.

Im selben Moment tauchte Remus mit einem großen Buch unter dem Arm wieder auf. Er knallte es aufgeschlagen vor die drei Freunde hin und meinte stolz: »Da, bitte sehr!«

_Knochenwachstrank_ stand groß darüber.

James, Sirius und Peter blickten sich mürrisch an. Bei dem Gedanken den richtigen Trank noch einmal abschreiben zu müssen, stöhnten sie laut auf.

* * *

»Wir hätten ihm sehr wohl den falschen Trank geben sollen, so fies, wie der uns erpresst hat«, nörgelte Sirius James die Ohren voll, als sie zusammen mit Peter und Lily, die lustlos hinter ihnen hertrottete, zur Strafarbeit runter zu Hagrid's Hütte gingen. 

»Meinst du, diesmal kommen wir wieder so leicht davon, wie beim letzten Mal?«, raunte James ihm zu, ohne Sirius' Maulerei weiter zu beachten.

»Ich könnte mal versuchen, meine Kontakte spielen zu lassen. Aber diesmal sind ja noch 'ne Menge anderer dabei! Und du willst doch nicht, dass Snape einfach so davonkommt!«

Nun mischte sich Lily beleidigt von hinten mit ein: »Ihr seid ganz schön gemein! Jetzt habt ihr schon Unschuldige mit da rein gezogen, dann könntet ihr wenigstens auch versuchen, es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen!«

Sirius und James verdrehten synchron die Augen und James fuhr herum: »Tu nicht so, als ob Snape unschuldig wäre!«

»Aber ihr seid's natürlich«, blaffte Lily verärgert.

Sirius und James sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, worauf sie bestätigten: »Ja, natürlich! Wir sind die reinsten Unschuldsengel!«

Diesmal war es Lily, die mit den Augen rollte und an ihnen vorbei auf Hagrids Hütte zuging, um anzuklopfen.

Von innen waren bereits in eine Streiterei verstrickte Stimmen zu vernehmen, sodass es einige Augenblicke dauerte, bis ihnen die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Hagrid ließ sie aber auf der Türschwelle stehen und kehrte sich ohne eine Begrüßung wieder Malfoy und Snape zu, die beide verärgert auf Hagrid einredeten. (»War ja gar nich meine Schuld gewes'n! Hab strikte Anweisungen von Professor McGonagall!« – »Unsere Schuld war's aber auch nicht! Das haben wir alles Black zu verdanken!«)

Die vier Neuankömmlinge traten jetzt einfach unaufgefordert in die Hütte und Sirius begrüßte die Slytherins: »Ach, sieh an, Schnabeltier und sein kleiner Bruder Schnabeltasse sind schon da!«

Mit einem bösen und nichtsdestotrotz überheblichen Blick von Malfoy ließ Rosier schließlich auch seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken, den er in seinem Zorn sofort gezückt hatte. Snape begnügte sich damit, den Gryffindors böse Blicke zuzuwerfen.

»Jungs, das ist doch bloß eine Strafarbeit, was führt ihr euch also so auf? Bei eurem Benehmen würde es euch recht geschehen, gleich noch mal eine zu bekommen! Stellt euch nur vor, Professor McGonagall würde das mitbekommen…«, schritt Lily energisch ein, worauf sie ein abwertendes »Weiber!« von Sirius und James erntete. Snape und Rosier dagegen zischten ihr gerade laut genug, sodass es Lily, Sirius und James, die direkt neben ihr standen, mitbekamen, »Schlammblut!« zu.

Lily erstarrte erst einmal für Augenblicke, in denen sie die beiden gemeinen Jungs nur ungläubig und entsetzt anblickte.

»Hey, nehmt das sofort zurück, ihr Kaltblüter«, schnauzte James sofort verteidigend, während Sirius schon seinen Zauberstab auf Snape richtete und »Abraxas!« rief.

Allerdings duckte der sich so geschickt, dass Augenblicke später Malfoy verkehrt herum in der Luft hing. Snape war schon drauf und dran, seinen Mitschüler zu rächen: »Transcido!«

Um seinen Freund zu schützen, schrie James nun: »Protego!«

Noch als Peter und Lily sich unter dem Tisch versteckten, um nicht getroffen zu werden, feuerte Sirius schon wieder auf Snape: »Sopio!«

»Protego«, bellte der zurück. Doch der Zauberspruch wurde nur abgelenkt und traf schicksalhafter Weise Lily, die sich gerade aus ihrem Unterschlupf getraut hatte, um wahrscheinlich ins Schloss zu laufen und Hilfe zu holen. Doch nun kippte sie auf der Stelle um und versank in einem Zauberschlaf.

»Jungs! Hört auf damit«, schrie Hagrid panisch, nur hilflos mit den Armen in der Luft fuchtelnd.

»Ignis rotundo«, schrie Malfoy kopfüber von der Decke, wobei er auf James wies.

Ein leuchtender Feuerball schoss auf James zu, der sich gerade so in Deckung schmeißen konnte. Allerdings kokelte der Ball seinen Umhang an, was er schnell mit den Händen auslöschte. Sirius reagierte rasch, bevor der Feuerball auftreffen und die ganze Holzhütte entzünden konnte und schrie, auf den Feuerball deutend: »Deletrius«, woraufhin dieser durch das offene Fenster flog und draußen verrauchte.

Durch diese Tat abgelenkt, hätte er beinahe einen Kitzelfluch von Rosier abgekriegt, dem er nur mit Mühe entgegnen konnte. »Speculum«, rief er, was den Fluch abprallen und auf Snape zurückfallen ließ, der in dem Moment zwischen die zwei Duellierenden gestolpert war, um einem Fluch von James zu entgehen.

Inzwischen hatte sich Malfoy wieder befreien können und stand kampfbereit auf festem Boden. Er suchte sich Sirius als Opfer aus, der gerade noch immer mit Snape beschäftigt war: »Iacto!«

Der Fluch traf Sirius mit voller Wucht in den Rücken und er wurde an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert.

Benommen blieb er eine Weile am Boden sitzen und überblickte die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte: Snape und Malfoy konzentrierten sich nun beide auf James, der seinerseits besorgt in Sirius' Richtung sah und sich nur noch unter ›Protego‹-Rufen verteidigte. Währenddessen suchte Rosier Peter auf, der sich nur noch weiter unter den Tisch zurückzog.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Sirius wahr, wie Hagrid – der nun nicht mehr wild fuchtelte – sich zu Lily bückte und etwas aufhob. Im nächsten Augenblick donnerte er: »Expelliarmus!« und die Zauberstäbe aller Anwesenden flogen hoch in die Luft und direkt in Hagrids ausgestreckte Arme.

Malfoys Fluch, den er eben abfeuern wollte, verlor ohne Zauberstab seine Wirkung und Snape traf James' ›Tetundo‹-Ruf, da er ihn ohne seinen Zauberstab nicht abwehren konnte und so bekam er den Schlag in die Magengegend, der ihn zu Boden schmetterte.

Hagrid glänzte die Jungs böse an. Bevor er jedoch mit seiner Standpauke ansetzen konnte, klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür.

Sirius, der immer noch ein wenig außer Gefecht gesetzt war, rief mit letzter Kraft: »Ist offen!«

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und Jorkins steckte ängstlich den Kopf herein, wobei sie verlegen lispelte: »Ich bin ein bisschen spät. Hab ich was Wichtiges verpasst?«

Als sie aber Hagrid mit den Zauberstäben in der Hand und Sirius, Lily und Snape am Boden erblickte, verstummte sie.

Inzwischen war auch Peter wieder aufgetaucht, zu James hinübergehuscht und strahlte ihn von unten herauf wie einen Helden an. Der ließ Peter allerdings zurück und gesellte sich zu Sirius, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

»Verdammt harte Wand hast du da, Hagrid«, beschwerte sich Sirius jetzt empört, wobei er sich den Kopf rieb. Anschließend schritt er humpelnd auf Hagrid zu, pflückte seinen Zauberstab aus dessen Pranke und ging weiter zu Lily, die noch immer regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

Mit einer wedelnden Bewegung seines Zauberstabs und den Worten: »Te exsuscito!« erweckte er das Mädchen wieder aus ihrem traumlosen Zauberschlaf.

Hagrid aber schien alles andere als erfreut. Er brüllte mit hochrotem Kopf: »Seid ihr denn völlich wahnsinnich geword'n, hier einfach so rumzuzaubern! Seid froh, wenn ich davon nichts Professor Dumbledore erzähl! Un' heut Nacht werdet ihr Feuerholz schleppen, bis ihr umfallt! Von Hogsmeade bis hier rauf in die Schule!«

Lily, die sich mittlerweile wieder halbwegs erholt zu haben schien, zickte mit hoch erhobener Nase: »Seht ihr? Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass das schlimm ausgeht!«

»Ruhe! Un' jetz' Abmarsch, alle zusamm' und ich will kein Mucks mehr hör'n«, blaffte Hagrid wütend, bevor er sie alle aus seiner Hütte scheuchte.

tbc...


	12. Die Heulende Hütte

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Zwölftes Kapitel**

**Die Heulende Hütte**

* * *

»So eine Schweinerei! Nur weil die Slytherin-Idioten ›Schlammblut‹ gesagt haben, kann ich meine Beziehungen nicht mehr spielen lassen«, regte sich Sirius auf, während er mit James und Peter als letzter hinter Hagrid hertrottete.

Auch James warf den Slytherins böse Blicke zu und murmelte noch immer erzürnt: »Schlammblut! Ich glaub's nicht! Nennen die sie einfach Schlammblut!«

»Was ist ein Schlammblut?«, fragte Jorkins nun, die sich überraschend umdrehte.

»Typisch Hufflepuff! Von nichts eine Ahnung, aber überall die Ohren haben«, raunzte Sirius gleich wütend.

»Schlammblut…«, erklärte James knirschend, »…ist das mieseste Schimpfwort, das man zu einem Zauberer mit Muggeleltern sagen kann.«

»Das war dann aber sehr gemein von Severus und Evan, das zu Lily zu sagen«, stellte Jorkins schockiert fest. »Wenn sie das zu mir gesagt hätten… Wisst ihr, meine Mutter ist nämlich auch keine Hexe.«

»Das erklärt natürlich alles«, knurrte Sirius nur und trat flotten Schrittes an ihr vorbei.

Nachdem er diese Freaks nun endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte, sah er sich allerdings auch schon den nächsten gegenüber. Bevor Malfoy, Snape und Rosier aber noch irgendetwas sagen konnten, rauschte er an Lily vorbei zu Hagrid.

»Du erzählst das jetzt aber nicht Dumbledore, was die anderen da vorhin abgezogen haben?«, begann Sirius das Gespräch, wobei er seine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzte.

»Hast ja selber auch mitgemacht… bin echt mächtig sauer auf euch«, murrte Hagrid knapp, ohne zu Sirius hinabzublicken.

Der musste schon fast rennen, um mit dem Riesen Schritt zu halten.

Schließlich keuchte er: »Wenn die dreckigen Slytherins Lily Schlammblut nennen, müssen wir Gryffindors doch zusammenhalten!«

Wie konnte Hagrid nur ihm die Schuld geben! Es war doch eindeutig ihre Pflicht gewesen, Lily gegen die Slytherins zu verteidigen. Außerdem hätte er von Hagrid erwartet, dass der es ebenso wenig tolerieren würde.

Hagrid erwiderte seinen Blick letztlich doch erstaunt. »Schlammblut?«, fragte er nach, als ob er glaubte, Sirius nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.

Als Sirius, der allmählich verstand, dass Hagrid von alledem wohl nichts mitbekommen hatte, allerdings bestätigend nickte, wurde dieser sogar noch wütender als zuvor.

»Na, die könn' was erleb'n«, knurrte er zornig. »Hätt' ich mir eig'ntlich gleich denk'n könn', dass ihr nich so ohne Grund ausrastet«, fügte er dann mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf den Jungen hinzu.

Sie passierten das Tor mit den geflügelten Ebern, das nach Hogsmeade führte und eine Weile sagte niemand ein Wort.

Erst, als sie das Dorf bereits erreicht hatten, wurde Sirius plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung von hinten am Umhang festgehalten und er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.

»Hey…«, begann er anklagend, seine Miene hellte sich aber auf, als er James erblickte, der mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den ›Brunnen der kleinen Gemeinheiten‹ wies.

Sirius grinste ihn zustimmend an und raunte verschwörerisch: »Hast du 'n Knut dabei?«

James schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf: »Ich hab gehofft, du hast vielleicht einen!« Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang ratlos an. Einen Augenblick später keuchte Peter heran. »Lasst mich bitte nicht noch mal mit dieser Catherine alleine! Die redet ja noch mehr als…«

»Haste ma' 'n Knut?«, unterbrach Sirius Peters Redeschwall, gleichzeitig mit James, der fragte: »Wer bei Skylla und Charybdis ist überhaupt Catherine!«

Peter glotzte seine beiden Freunde überfordert an, dann antwortete er auf beide Fragen: »Nein, Jorkins.«

»Mensch, irgendwer muss doch hier einen Knut haben«, regte sich Sirius auf. »Wir können ja mal Snape fragen«, grinste er dann bis über beide Ohren.

»Du willst jetzt aber nicht den fragen, den wir verhexen wollen?«, erwiderte James, worauf ein »Hä!« von Peter folgte, der von dem Brunnen nichts wusste.

Kurzentschlossen trat Sirius vor, um noch Hagrid anzupumpen, während James Peter in ihr Geheimnis einweihte. »Hey, Hagrid, haste ma' 'n Knut?«, fragte Sirius noch mal.

»Wir sin' jetzt nich zum Shoppen hier«, zwinkerte Hagrid ihm gespielt böse zu, kramte aber zugleich in seinen Umhangtaschen herum. Stolz lächelnd überreichte er Sirius schließlich die gewünschte Münze, die überall mit Kekskrümeln beheftet war.

»Los, James, gehen wir«, rief Sirius seinem Freund freudestrahlend zu, beruhigte aber noch Hagrid: »Keine Angst, sind gleich wieder da!« Damit spurteten beide mit Peter im Schlepptau zum Brunnen der kleinen Gemeinheiten.

»Okay, wen trifft's diesmal?«, hakte James mit hochgezogenen Brauen nach.

»Snape«, befahl Sirius sofort.

»Und was?«

»Wie wär's, wenn wir ihn dieses Jahr durchfallen lassen? Aber… nee, dann haben wir heute gar keinen Spaß.«

»Er könnte sich beim Feuerholztragen den Fuß verstauchen«, schlug Peter vorsichtig vor.

»Das ist nicht fies genug«, winkte Sirius ab.

»Ich hab's«, strahlte James, »Ihm soll heute alles schief gehen, da kann er sich immer noch den Fuß verstauchen.« Damit schnippte er lässig den Knut ins Wasser des Brunnens: »Heute soll Snape alles misslingen, was er vorhat.«

Zufrieden grinsten die drei Jungen sich an, doch plötzlich traf James der Knut, den der Brunnen ausgespuckt hatte, wieder am Kopf. »Ist nicht gemein genug«, knarzte eine Steinfigur, die an der Kurbel angebracht war.

Sirius verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. »Dann mach halt die ganze nächste Woche!«

James hob den Knut auf und warf ihn erneut in den Brunnen, wobei er deutlich rief: »Die nächsten _zwei_ Wochen soll Snape alles misslingen!«

»Schon besser«, kicherte die Steinfigur und der Brunnen schluckte das Geldstück.

Die Jungen trabten lachend zurück zur Gruppe, die inzwischen vor einem riesigen Holzstapel angekommen war. Sie hoben ihre Köpfe, um baff die Ausmaße der Holzwand zu erfassen.

»Na, dann mal los! Aber nehmt nicht zuviel auf einmal, sonst seid ihr zu schnell müde«, ordnete Hagrid an und begann, die Holzscheite von oben herunter zu fischen und zu verteilen.

Snape allerdings versuchte, sich selbst einen herunter zu angeln, was ihm jedoch misslang, so dass der Holzscheit ihm auf die große Zehe fiel. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei hüpfte er um die ganze Gruppe herum, die ihn (in Hagrids Fall) entsetzt anstarrte oder (in Sirius' Fall) auslachte.

»Au«, heulte er auf. »Ich bin schwer verletzt! Ich kann nicht weiterarbeiten!«

»Dann bleib hier und bewach den Holzstapel«, befahl Hagrid brummig, während er einen besonders großen Holzscheit nahm und Sirius und James zurief: »Fangt, Jungs«, woraufhin er ihnen den zuwarf.

Sirius sah das riesige Teil auf sich zufliegen und seine Hand fuhr wie von selbst zu seinem Zauberstab. Seine Beine spannten sich aber im selben Moment, um wegzuhechten. Da er sich für nichts entscheiden konnte, brachte er weder das eine noch das andere auf die Reihe und er blieb, genau wie James, einfach nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stehen, bevor sie beide von dem halben Baumstamm umgerissen wurden.

»Ich dachte, bei _Snape_ sollte alles schief gehen?«, stöhnte Sirius, wobei er versuchte, den Holzscheit von sich zu stemmen.

Doch James stieß ihn nur sacht mit dem Ellebogen an: »Wenigstens müssen wir jetzt nicht auch noch arbeiten!«

Auf Sirius' fragenden Blick hin, fügte er aus dem Mundwinkel hinzu: »Weißt du nicht mehr? Wir sind doch jetzt _schwer_ verletzt!«

In dem Moment trat Hagrid mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu, baute sich vor ihnen auf und wälzte den Baumstamm quer über ihre Körper von ihnen herunter.

»Au, Hagrid, mir tut so der Kopf weh«, begann Sirius zu jammern, während sich die beiden aufrappelten.

»Der Kopf?«, hakte Hagrid verständnislos nach, »Hat euch doch am Bauch getroff'n!«

Von hinten mischte sich Rosier höhnisch mit ein: »Bei den Hirnschäden ist es ja kein Wunder, dass dir der Kopf weh tut!«

Bevor noch irgendjemand näher auf Sirius' vorgegebene Kopfschmerzen eingehen konnte, klagte jetzt auch James: »Mich hat's auch ganz schön erwischt! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute noch eine große Hilfe sein werde…«

»Auch wenn es uns schrecklich Leid tut«, log Sirius mit scheinheiliger Miene.

»Also gut, dann bleibt ihr ma' auch lieber bei Snape. Habt keine Angst im Dunkeln, wir sin' gleich zurück, und wenn die Heulende Hütte heult, dann bleibt einfach ganz ruhig hier sitz'n, ja?«, meinte Hagrid väterlich, ehe er die anderen Schüler, die mit Holzscheiten beladen waren, vor sich her Richtung Schloss trieb.

Snape setzte sich und rieb sich seinen Fuß, ohne die beiden Gryffindors zu beachten. Sirius allerdings meinte, sobald die anderen außer Sichtweite waren, provozierend: »Immer noch Angst vor der Heulenden Hütte?«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass der Riesentrottel _mich_ dabei angesehen hat, als er von der Angst vor der Heulenden Hütte sprach«, schnarrte Snape zurück.

»Du würdest dich ja noch nicht mal trauen, da einzusteigen«, widersprach James.

»Willst du mich herausfordern, _Potty_?«

Sirius und James wechselten erneut einen vielsagenden, nicht wenig amüsierten Blick, bevor Sirius antwortete: »Ja, wollen wir. Wetten wir um…«

»Um die Ehre unserer Häuser. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor«, warf Snape kalt ein.

Sirius und James nickten, woraufhin Snape mit wehendem Umhang in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück zu dem Holzstapel (den sie eigentlich hätten bewachen sollen), schlugen auch Sirius und James den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte ein. Sirius musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass diese alte Bruchbude bei Nacht fast noch langweiliger wirkte, obwohl der Vollmond sie geheimnisvoll beschien.

»Hier hin«, flüsterte James Sirius zu, bevor er sich weiter Gedanken über das Geisterhaus machen konnte.

Das Versteck, das James für sie gewählt hatte (eine alte Baumreihe ganz in der Nähe des Zaunes, der die Heulende Hütte von der Straße abgrenzte), war ideal, da sie von dort fast den ganzen Hügel überblicken konnten.

In der Finsternis machten sie Snapes huschenden Schatten aus, der versuchte, sich behände über den Zaun zu schwingen, woran er allerdings schon scheiterte. Sein Umhang verfing sich zwischen den Zaunlatten und so blieb er rücklings daran hängen.

Fluchend versuchte er sich wieder zu befreien, zückte sogar seinen Zauberstab, um mit dessen Hilfe loszukommen. Anstatt des Befreiungsspruches wandte er anscheinend jedoch einen Feuerzauber an, denn eine kleine Flamme entzündete sich und Snape musste den heißen Zauberstab fallen lassen, der sofort einen nahe gelegenen Busch in Brand setzte.

Sirius und James wälzten sich auf dem Boden vor Lachen. Sirius hielt sich den Bauch, während James sich die Hand in den Mund steckte, damit man ihn nicht losbrüllen hörte. Im selben Moment wurden alle drei von einem unheimlichen Heulen aus der Hütte aufgeschreckt.

Snape zappelte noch mehr, verhedderte sich damit aber nur umso mehr im Umhang. Sirius sah neugierig auf.

»Die spukt ja tatsächlich«, stellte James neben ihm baff fest.

»Krass, wollen wir mal reingehen?«, grinste Sirius abenteuerlustig, doch ihre Erheiterung wurde durch die bebenden Schritte Hagrids gedämpft, der den Hügel herauf rannte.

»Jetzt gibt's Ärger«, stellte James trocken fest.

»Komm, lass uns wieder runtergehen, sonst fällt's noch auf, dass wir nicht da sind«, ordnete Sirius an und sie erhoben sich aus ihrem Versteck, wobei sie mit einem letzten Blick sahen, wie Hagrid Snape lässig vom Zaun pflückte und das Feuer löschte.

Ein Heulen begleitete Sirius und James zum Holzstapel zurück, wo die anderen auf sie warteten.

Sie ließen sich unbekümmert auf einem Baumstamm nieder, bis Hagrid mit Snape im Schlepptau und vor sich hingrummelnd in den Lichtkreis um den Holzstapel trat. Snape zeigte sofort, als er sie sah, beschuldigend auf die beiden, verschluckte sich aber vor Wut so sehr, dass er kein Wort herausbrachte.

»Un' wo seid ihr gewes'n?«, fragte Hagrid erstaunt.

»Wieso fragst du _uns_ das! Wir waren doch (»Genau wie du gesagt hast«, warf James von der Seite ein.) die ganze Zeit über hier und haben den Stapel bewacht! Wieso bist du denn vorhin einfach an uns vorbeigelaufen?«, wies Sirius die Beschuldigung heftig zurück.

Hagrid sah hilflos zu den Übrigen und schien auf Beistand zu warten. Diesen wollte Rosier ihm auch sofort geben, denn er meinte angriffslustig: »Die zwei Ratten waren…«

»…Die ganze Zeit über hier«, piepste da eine leise Stimme und Peter trat mit verschränkten Armen zwischen Lily, Catherine und Malfoy hervor. Sirius und James hielten ihm hinter Hagrids Rücken versteckt die Daumen hoch.

* * *

Die Kopfschmerzen, die Sirius am Abend vorher noch vorgetäuscht hatte, suchten ihn beim Erwachen am Morgen mit voller Wucht heim. 

Stöhnend setzte er sich hinter seinen Bettvorhängen auf. Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal einfach seine Ruhe…

»Was ist denn los mit dir, Kumpel?«, fragte James in dem Moment und zog die Bettvorhänge auf, so dass Sirius sich auf Grund des hellen Tageslichtes die Hand vor die Augen halten musste. »Die Sonne ist doch heute gar nicht da! Was hast du denn schon wieder?«

Mit einem Grummeln erhob sich Sirius ohne James' Kommentar weitere Beachtung zu schenken. »Mann, erinnere mich dran, dass ich Specter such! Der muss mir unbedingt was gegen Kopfschmerzen beibringen«, knurrte er verstimmt, wobei er sich anzog. In diesem Moment flog die Tür mit einem Knall auf, der Sirius endgültig aufweckte. Ihm wurde, dank seiner dadurch gewonnenen geistigen Aufmerksamkeit, endlich gewahr, dass er und James die einzigen im Schlafsaal waren, abgesehen von Peter, der soeben hereingestürmt kam.

»Wisst _ihr_ vielleicht, wo Remus ist?«, fragte Peter ohne Einleitung.

»Ich wünsche dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen«, knurrte Sirius, wobei er seine rechte Socke falsch herum anzog.

»Er war nicht im Schlafsaal und beim Frühstück ist er auch nicht! Ich war sogar schon in der Bibliothek, aber Madam Pince hat noch nicht mal aufgesperrt«, fügte Peter hinzu.

Verwundert kratzte sich James am Kopf und meinte: »Das geht doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu! Warum fehlt er denn diesmal?«

Sirius' Magen knurrte laut genug, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass Remus nun völlig unwichtig war. »Ist doch jetzt egal«, winkte er deshalb ab und stapfte zur Tür, »lasst uns essen gehen!«

Kurz bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquert hatten, fiel Sirius' Blick auf die Liste, welche die Schreckschraube aufgehängt hatte. Er erinnerte sich ohne Wehmut an die Worte seiner Mutter, dass er in den Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben sollte.

»Wartet mal'n Moment.« Sirius ging zum Schwarzen Brett, wobei er unterwegs eine liegen gelassene Schreibfeder aufklaubte, und trug seinen Namen in die Liste ein.

»Schreib mich auch gleich mit ein«, bat James vom Porträtloch aus. Sirius hielt mitten in seinem Namen inne. Er drehte sich zu James um und lächelte seinem Kumpel nur wortlos zu. Daraufhin schrieb er unter _Sirius Black_ ganz groß _James Potter_.

* * *

Das übliche Gemurmel in der Großen Halle ließ Sirius ziemlich kalt, da er nur daran dachte, dass James für ihn über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts blieb. 

Allerdings fielen ihm nach einer Weile die seltsamen Blicke auf, die ihm ständig zugeworfen wurden. Als er aber Andrew erblickte, kümmerte er sich nicht mehr darum, weil der Siebtklässler sich eben neben ihm niederließ.

»Na, heute schon jemanden gebissen?«, feixte dieser.

»Freak!« Sirius drehte sich augenrollend weg, ohne weiter auf den Siebtklässler einzugehen, was auch immer dessen Bemerkung geheißen haben mochte.

Er beschloss noch im selben Moment, ihn lieber nicht mehr nach einem Anti-Kopfschmerzzauber zu fragen, so wie der heute drauf war. In dem Augenblick tauchte Peter vor Sirius auf, der sich vom anderen Ende des Tisches ein paar Eier zu seinem Schinken geholt hatte. Er sah ihn mit großen Augen an und verschwand mit einem spitzen Schrei in der Menge.

»Freak«, war Sirius' wiederum einziger Kommentar und damit wandte er sich James zu, der gegenüber am Tisch saß. Da der allerdings in eine Unterhaltung mit Davey verstrickt war, blieb ihm schließlich nur wieder Specter übrig, der ihn sogleich wieder angrinste.

»Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt? Haben alle außer mir in diesem Schloss einen Totalschaden oder wurdet ihr von Dumbledore verhext?«, wollte Sirius genervt wissen.

»Nein, Sirius…«, begann Andrew amüsiert, »Der, mit dem hier was nicht stimmt, bist du! Schließlich bist _du_ doch der Vampir!«

»Sparks! War ja klar«, knurrte Sirius böse, als er sich an den Herbsttag erinnerte, an dem er sich vor der Sonne versteckt hatte und Timothy falsch verstanden hatte, wie Remus scherzhaft meinte, er sei ein Vampir.

Offenbar hatte er jetzt angefangen, der ganzen Schule diesen Mist auf die Nase zu binden!

Zum Glück schien Specter wenigstens dieses Gerücht nicht so ernst zu nehmen wie Peter.

Doch seine Überlegungen wurden abgeschnitten, als Dumbledore sich am Lehrertisch unerwartet erhob und um Aufmerksamkeit bat.

Auch seine Mitschüler rissen schließlich ihre Blicke von Sirius los und als es endlich ganz still geworden war, begann der Direktor: »Liebe Schüler und Kollegen…« (Oje, es war also ernst!) »Wie ich schon am Anfang des Schuljahres deklarierte, dürfen die Schüler weder in den Verbotenen Wald, noch dürfen sie nach Hogsmeade außerhalb der festgesetzten Hogsmeade-Wochenenden. Da auch Hogsmeade gerade in letzter Zeit nicht ganz ungefährlich ist – und manche Schüler dazu neigen, Gefahren zu suchen

(er bedachte Sirius flüchtig mit einem amüsierten Blick)

– und nachdem gestern ein Schüler gefährlich nahe an der Heulenden Hütte gefangen war und diese beinahe angezündet hätte, was die Geister sicher sehr verärgert hätte,

(auf der Slytherin-Seite gab es einen verdutzten Laut, als jemand in einer Pfütze umgekippten Orangensaftes ausrutschte und der Länge nach hineinplatschte – Sirius stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass es Snape war)

muss ich Sie doch bitten, in Zukunft einen großen Bogen um jenes – sicherlich sehr verlockende – Spukhaus zu machen. Sollte dennoch jemand der Versuchung erliegen, wird er mit harten Strafen rechnen müssen. Für alle, die sich außer Stande gesehen haben, so lange Zeit aufzupassen, noch mal in Kürze: Heulende Hütte bedeutet: Mörderische Geister, Tod, Schmerzen, Qualen und harte Strafen.«

Dumbledore setzte sich mit einem Lächeln. Sein Blick schweifte stechend blau zu Sirius, der diesen bemerkte und grinsend zurückwinkte.

Etwas war Sirius wieder eingefallen, als Dumbledore ihn nach seiner Rede unverkennbar angeschaut hatte mit einem Blick, der ihm genau gesagt hatte, dass es dem Schulleiter ernst war: _Wenn es etwas gibt, womit ich sicher stellen kann, dass es tatsächlich jemand versucht, dann ist es eine Rede, in der ich es ihnen verbiete._

Mit dieser Heulenden Hütte musste Dumbledore es wirklich ernst meinen, wenn er tatsächlich extra eine Rede hielt, in der mit harten Strafen gedroht wurde…

In der ersten Stunde schlurfte Sirius neben James in den Zaubertränkekerker, wo Snape bereits bei seinem Eintreten aus Versehen von einem Mitschüler in seinen Kessel geschubst wurde.

Mitten im Unterricht, Sirius beobachtete gerade gelangweilt, wie Snapes Kessel zum siebten Mal überschäumte (Sirius führte Strichliste), klopfte es energisch an die Tür.

»Herein«, knurrte Brewpot, dem es sichtlich missfiel, bei seiner Arbeit gestört zu werden. Die Tür wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet und der ÜV streckte seinen Kopf herein.

»Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Brewpot, könnte ich mal bitte kurz Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin und Mr Pettigrew entführen… auf Veranlassung von Professor McGonagall?«

Sirius sah verwundert James an, erhob sich dann aber zusammen mit den anderen beiden (Peter hielt sich – wahrscheinlich wegen des Vampir-Gerüchts noch immer auf Abstand) und sie folgten dem ÜV nach draußen (Hinter ihnen fing Snapes Mantel gerade Feuer).

Was hatten sie denn angestellt, dass Professor McGonagall sie aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht beordern ließ? Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass der ÜV wohl nur eine gute Ausrede gebraucht hatte, sie vor Brewpots Nase aus dem Unterricht holen zu können, denn er begann mit ernster Miene, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten: »Wo ist denn Remus?«

»Krank. Was gibt's?«, murrte Sirius nur kurz angebunden.

»Jungs, wir haben ein ernstes Problem, das die Zukunft des Hauses Gryffindor gefährden könnte…«, spannungsheischend sah er in die Runde.

»Seit wann interessiere ich mich für die ›Zukunft des Hauses Gryffindor‹!«, wandte Sirius genervt ein. Vielleicht geschahen Snape ja gerade in diesem Moment ein paar Missgeschicke, die er noch nicht festgehalten hatte… Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Gedanken erschallte ein lauter Knall im Klassenzimmer. Er war sehr in Versuchung, nachschauen zu gehen, da fuhr der Fünftklässler fort: »…Das wird euch jetzt alle sehr hart treffen. Aber ihr müsst stark bleiben…«

»Komm doch mal zur Sache, sonst verpass ich womöglich noch mehr von Snapes Pleiten«, warf Sirius seufzend ein. James, den die ganze Sache zu interessieren schien, bedeutete Sirius, still zu sein, damit der ÜV weiterreden konnte.

»…Also: Der Geburtstagskalender ist verschwunden! Andrew hat mich an euch weiter verwiesen. Ihr könnt mir doch sicherlich helfen! Aber verratet es noch nicht den anderen, ich wollte keine Panik auslösen. Außerdem könnte ich ihre enttäuschten kleinen Gesichtchen nicht ertragen…«

»Und was sollen wir da tun?«, wollte James nun mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen.

»Auf jeden Fall könntet ihr ja mal die Augen offen halten! Ich hätte da schon ein paar Zweitklässler in Verdacht, die vielleicht eifersüchtig sind. Wenn ihr die mal etwas aushorchen könntet oder eure Verbindungen ausnutzt… Aber jetzt – husch husch – zurück in euren Unterricht mit euch!« Damit drehte sich der ÜV abrupt um und hastete davon.

»Na dann, lass mal deine Beziehungen spielen, Sirius«, grinste James, bevor sie wieder das Klassenzimmer betraten, wo auf Grund von Snape das Chaos ausgebrochen war.

Brewpot, der ohnehin schon nach Schuldigen suchte, kamen die drei gerade recht als Sündenbock und er bellte: »Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!«, was im allgemeinen Aufruhr jedoch unterging.

* * *

In der vorletzten Stunde, Verteidigung, wurden Sirius noch immer misstrauische Blicke zugeworfen und ebenso hielt sich Peter noch immer von ihm fern. 

Doch das kümmerte ihn wenig, da er und James mit überaus wirkungsvollen Flüchen beschäftigt waren. Sein Freund hatte das seltsame Gerücht noch immer mit keiner Silbe zur Sprache gebracht und anscheinend somit als zu abstrus abgestempelt, als dass es erwähnenswert gewesen wäre.

»Professor Piler«, hörte Sirius nun Daveys Stimme. Piler stoppte in seiner Runde durch die Klasse, um die Flüche zu überwachen.

»Ja, Mr Gudgeon?«, rief Piler ihn auf.

»Sir, woran erkennt man einen Vampir?«, fuhr Davey unbeirrt fort.

Piler legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten, antwortete aber schließlich doch nach einer kleinen Pause, in der alle den Atem angehalten und sogar Sirius und James zu schwätzen aufgehört hatten:

»Um dem vorweg zu greifen, Mr Gudgeon, ich glaube nicht, dass einer meiner Schüler ein Vampir ist«, lächelte der Lehrer, »Aber dennoch sage ich Ihnen gerne die charakteristischen Merkmale: Zunächst einmal auffallend bleiche Haut, dunkle Augen…«

Die Klasse atmete auf, schließlich hatte Sirius graue Augen, die man nun wirklich nicht als dunkel bezeichnen konnte. »…Vorstehende Eckzähne, panische Angst vor Feuer… Natürlich gibt es auch viele andere, kleinere Merkmale, aber da wir Vampire sowieso im dritten Jahr durchnehmen werden, verlegen wir das auf später. Ich hoffe, ich konnte Ihre Befürchtungen zerstreuen, Mr Gudgeon?«

Davey nickte und Timothy grummelte enttäuscht neben ihm, während Piler Sirius amüsiert zuzwinkerte und seine Runde fortsetzte.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde wollten Sirius, Peter (der nun endlich auch nicht mehr an das dämliche Gerücht glaubte) und James nach draußen stürmen, doch Piler rief sie noch mal zu sich und wartete, bis alle anderen draußen waren, ehe er begann:

»Hagrid hat mir von eurem… ähm… kleinen Duell erzählt, was ich natürlich nicht unterstützen kann, damit das klar ist… aber sich gegen einen Siebtklässler wehren zu können… hat meine Erwartungen an euch sogar weit übertroffen«, er zwinkerte ihnen erneut zu, »Ich bin doch ein toller Lehrer, nicht wahr?« Die drei Jungs grinsten sich nur wortlos an.

* * *

»Sollten wir Remus nicht mal im Krankenflügel suchen?«, schlug James vor, als sie am Abend alle Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten und im Schlafsaal saßen, da sich Timothy im Gemeinschaftsraum aufspielte. 

»Tun wir nicht«, antwortete Sirius, der wie wild und erfolglos in seinem Koffer nach seinen Drachenlederhandschuhen kramte, »Ich hab unseren Abend schon anders verplant!« Verwundert zog er in dem Moment ein paar noch erstaunlich gut erhaltene Schokofrösche unter einem Pullover hervor. »Schaut mal, ich hab noch Schokofrösche«, stellte er erstaunt fest.

»Wo hast du die denn her?«, wollte Peter wissen, während er einen Schokofrosch und die dazugehörige Sammelkarte eines berühmten Zauberers auswickelte, den Sirius ihm zugeworfen hatte.

»Die sind noch von unserer Anreise im Hogwarts-Express«, bemerkte Sirius beiläufig, wobei er auch die restlichen Schokofrösche unter ihnen aufteilte.

»Ähm… Jungs? Hallo?«, holte James sie wieder zum Thema zurück, »Was haben wir denn jetzt heute Abend so Wichtiges vor?«

»Dumbledore«, stöhnte Sirius enttäuscht, als er sich die Karte, die in seinem Schokofrosch war und den Text auf der Rückseite über den Schulleiter besah.

»Was?« James schien langsam am Ende seiner Geduld, weshalb Sirius ihm schließlich seine Pläne anvertraute: »Wir steigen heute Nacht in die Heulende Hütte ein!«

»Spinnst du?«, warf Peter erschrocken ein, »Aber Dumbledore hat uns doch ausdrücklich verboten, dass…«

»Genau deshalb, Kleinhirn, gehen wir ja da rein«, erläuterte Sirius genervt.

»Also, dann lasst uns gehen«, zuckte James die Schultern und die drei machten sich auf den Weg aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus.

»Welche Karte hast du in deinem Frosch?«, hakte Sirius mit seiner eigenen Sammelkarte beschäftigt bei James nach.

»Salazar Slytherin«, gab James zurück, während er sich die Rückseite des schmollenden Salazar-Bildes ansah. »Hört euch das mal an: ›Zusammen mit Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Godric Gryffindor gründete Salazar Slytherin vor circa tausend Jahren, das genaue Datum ist nicht bekannt, die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Nachdem sich die vier Gründer zerstritten hatten, verließ Salazar Slytherin schließlich die Schule. Er war Befürworter der Noblesse von Reinblütern und soll aus diesem Grund die _Kammer des Schreckens_ installiert haben, durch deren namenlosen Schrecken die Schule eines Tages von muggelstämmigen Schülern gereinigt werden soll. Es existieren noch zahllose weitere Gerüchte über Flüche, die Slytherin auf Hogwarts gelegt haben soll, die allerdings nie bestätigt werden konnten.‹«

»Ich hab Merlin, der ist ziemlich langweilig«, murrte Peter, während er die Rückseite seiner eigenen Karte überflog.

Sirius überging diese Bemerkung einfach und wandte sich wieder an James. »Siehste, bei mir steht nur so'n Mist, von wegen, wann der geboren wurde… Mann, der ist ja steinalt! Schon 1844 geboren! Bei allen nassen Nymphen, dass der noch laufen kann! Mit 127 werd ich keinen Schritt mehr tun können!«, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, während sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten.

»So lange mit dem Alter die Weisheit ebenso zunimmt, ist daran doch nichts auszusetzen«, lächelte in diesem Moment Dumbledore, der aus einem Klassenzimmer trat und anscheinend alles mitbekommen hatte.

»Weisheit? Nennt man so nicht die langsame Reaktion im Alter!«, grinste Sirius provozierend zurück.

Im nächsten Moment standen Sirius, James, Peter und Dumbledore mitten in der Wüste. Der Wind wehte den Sand unter strahlend blauem Himmel um sie herum. Sirius richtete seinen Blick ungläubig auf den Schulleiter, der breit grinsend mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand dastand. »Wollt ihr schon wieder zurück?«, fragte er fast ein wenig schadenfroh.

»Wo sind wir?«, fragte Peter vorsichtig nach.

»Wo wohl? In der Wüste natürlich«, blaffte Sirius zurück.

»Falsch geraten, Sirius, wir befinden uns noch immer in der Eingangshalle der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ihr habt das Schlossgelände nie verlassen. Diesen Zweig der Magie nennt man Lokillusion. Der Witz dabei ist, dass alles, was ihr hier seht meiner Vorstellungskraft entsprungen ist. Ihr könnt jederzeit zurück in die Eingangshalle, wenn ihr euch diese genau vorstellt und somit meinen Zauberbann brecht…«

Sirius ließ seinen Blick durch die Wüste schweifen. Ein einsamer Kaktus, der Sand, auf dem er stand, der Wind, den er spürte, der ihm durch die langen Haare fuhr, die brennende Sonne… das alles sollte allein Dumbledores Vorstellung bewirkt haben?

Erstmals wurden Sirius die Ausmaße von Dumbledores Macht bewusst, die er wohl doch als kleiner Erstklässler, als der er sich jetzt plötzlich fühlte, noch lange nicht erreicht hatte.

Trotzdem versuchte er, die Eingangshalle so genau wie möglich vor seinem geistigen Auge entstehen zu lassen. Er machte die Augen fest zu und dachte ganz stark an jede Einzelheit der Eingangshalle Hogwarts', an die er sich erinnern konnte. Er öffnete die Augen wieder – doch nichts hatte sich verändert! Selbst Dumbledore schmunzelte ihn noch immer auf dieselbe Weise an.

Dann fuhr der Schulleiter fort: »Das war schon gar nicht schlecht! Aber du stellst dir den Ort, den du als Illusion heraufbeschwören willst, nicht stark genug vor! Du musst den Steinboden der Eingangshalle ebenso deutlich sehen können, wie diesen Sand hier!«

Damit nahm Dumbledore eine Hand voll Sand und ließ ihn durch seine linke Hand rieseln. »Aber mach dir nichts draus! Diese Art der Zauberei wird nur an sehr wenigen Schulen gelehrt, aber manchmal wird die Theorie auf Hogwarts in den UTZen verlangt. Wenn ihr in eurem dritten Jahr Illusionszauberei bei dem ehrenwerten Professor Slughorn wählt, dann werdet ihr wahrscheinlich noch mehr darüber erfahren.«

Dumbledore schwang lässig seinen Zauberstab und ehe sie einmal »Lokillusion« sagen konnten, standen sie wieder in der Eingangshalle.

»UTZ?«, wollte Peter nun völlig verwirrt wissen.

»**U**nheimlich **T**oller **Z**auberer, Peter, die höchste Prüfung, die Hogwarts zu bieten hat«, seufzte James fast so genervt, wie Sirius sich fühlte.

Dumbledore pflückte unterdessen Sirius die Schokofroschkarte aus der Hand und betrachtete sie stirnrunzelnd.

»Das müsst ihr erst mal schaffen, schon mit 37 in die Froschkarten aufgenommen zu werden! Das hier ist schon mindestens die dritte Ausgabe von mir. In der letzten Fassung haben sie sich bei meinem Geburtstag vertan und haben schon überlegt, ob sie ihn ganz wegstreichen sollen. Zum Glück kannte ich den Zaubereiminister und er hat sich dann für meinen Geburtstag eingesetzt…«

Dumbledore schien in Gedanken zu versinken, dann fragte er allerdings völlig unvermittelt: »Wo wolltet ihr eigentlich gerade hin?«

Sirius schwieg, da er sich diesmal auf James verließ, was dieser umgekehrt aber ebenso zu tun schien, so dass alle drei Jungs einen langen Augenblick schwiegen. Schließlich stupste Sirius James an: »James, sag du es ihm«, um dem Fall vorzubeugen, dass sie beide eine andere Ausrede hatten.

»Ähm… mir fällt's grad nicht ein. Hab's vergessen«, stotterte James überrascht. Sirius seufzte genervt und kam dann mit der üblichen Ausrede: »Wir waren natürlich gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, um…«

»Für unser liebstes Fach…«

»…Zauberkunst zu lernen…«

»…Wir haben nämlich einen verteufelt schweren Aufsatz auf…«

»…Für den wir die volle Punktzahl haben wollen…«

»Wie üblich eben…«

»…Wenn Sie uns dann jetzt in Ruhe lernen lassen würden?«

Sirius war schon im Begriff, weiter auf das Portal zuzuschlendern (und James schien seinen Plan auch endlich verstanden zu haben, denn er zog Peter hinter Sirius her), da rief sie Dumbledore mit heiterer Miene zurück:

»Jungs, ihr werdet Probleme haben, die Bibliothek auf den Schlossgründen zu finden! Da könntet ihr sogar bis zur Heulenden Hütte laufen, ohne sie zu entdecken!«

Sirius hielt einen Moment verblüfft mitten im Schritt inne, ehe er sich gefasst hatte, um sich umdrehen zu können und den Direktor empört anzusehen. »Wie können Sie nur davon ausgehen, dass _wir_ zur Heulenden Hütte wollen, wo _Sie_ uns das doch ausdrücklich verboten haben«, entrüstete er sich übertrieben.

»Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ihr zur Heulenden Hütte wollt. Ich weiß doch, dass ihr _immer_ meine Anweisungen peinlich genau befolgt«, grinste Dumbledore.

»Das will ich ja auch schwer hoffen. Guten Abend«, sagte Sirius schnippisch und stolzierte an ihm vorbei die Treppe hoch mit seinen beiden Freunden im Schlepptau.

Im fünften Korridor hielt Sirius hinter der Statue einiger Kobolde, die eine Pyramide bildeten, an und zog auch die zwei anderen zu sich.

»So langsam wird mir der Typ unheimlich! Der scheint Gedanken lesen zu können! Maßt sich hier an, immer unsere Pläne zu durchkreuzen…«

Er hatte dem Direktor noch nicht diese Illusionszauberei vergeben, da er ihm damit gezeigt hatte, wie viel er noch zu lernen hatte und dass er erst ganz am Anfang stand. Aber dieses Lokillusionszeug würde er schon noch lernen! Und wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er über diese Zauberei etwas in Büchern nachlesen müsste!

Doch weiter kam er nicht in seinen Gedanken, denn Peter trat ihm erst auf den Fuß (»Kannst du nicht aufpassen!«) und fragte dann verständnislos: »Was stehen wir eigentlich jetzt hinter dieser Statue rum? Wollten wir nicht in die Bibliothek gehen und Zauberkunst lernen?«

Sirius und James stöhnten synchron auf, bis Sirius sich erbarmte: »Nein, wir warten jetzt hier ein paar Minuten, bis er weg ist, dann gehen wir runter und führen den ursprünglichen Plan durch.«

Doch da trat wie immer, wenn sie gerade Regeln brechen wollten, Pringle um die Ecke und blickte sie finster an. »Was wollt ihr denn hier? Es ist bald acht Uhr. Ich würde euch raten, schleunigst in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, sonst…«

»Schon gut, schon gut, wir gehen ja schon«, knirschte Sirius mit den Zähnen. Also richteten sich die drei auf und räumten widerwillig das Feld. Nach einigen Korridoren raunte James: »Glaubt ihr, dass er uns verfolgt?«

»Er verfolgt uns garantiert, also seid ruhig«, flüsterte Sirius brummig zurück. Sirius drehte sich um, damit er vielleicht sehen konnte, wie Pringle hinter ihnen herschlich, doch stattdessen starrte er nur in einen leeren Korridor.

»Solltest vielleicht mal zum Schulpsychologen gehen, wenn du unter so starkem Verfolgungswahn leidest, Jungchen«, meinte ein Ölgemälde eines Heilers vom St. Mungos Zaubererhospital neben ihm.

* * *

Sirius warf Dumbledore während des ganzen Frühstücks am nächsten Morgen tief verletzte Blicke zu, da er ihn in seinem Stolz gekränkt hatte. 

Die ganze Nacht hatte er wach gelegen und sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er dem Direktor doch noch ein Schnippchen schlagen konnte.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden war er endlich auf die einleuchtende und einfach nur brillante Idee gekommen, den Spiegel im vierten Korridor zu nutzen. Schließlich konnte Dumbledore ja nicht alle Ausgänge bewachen!

Diese Eingebung teilte er eben James und Peter mit, als sie unvermittelt von Remus unterbrochen wurden, der sich zwischen sie quetschte. (Drüben am Slytherin-Tisch setzte sich eine Eule genau auf Snapes geschmierten Toast.) »Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?«, fragte James sofort nach.

»Hast Dumbledores Ansprache verpasst, dass wir fortan keinen Fuß mehr vors Schloss setzen dürfen«, grummelte Sirius beleidigt, worauf Remus sich nur fragend an Peter wandte, der sogleich zu einer Erklärung ansetzte: »Er ist sauer, weil Dumbledore angeordnet hat, dass wir nicht nach Hogsmeade dürfen und uns auch noch bei dem Versuch erwischt hat zur Heulenden Hütte zu kommen!«

»Da hat er auch vollkommen Recht, von der Heulenden Hütte soll man sich auch unbedingt fernhalten«, erklärte Remus eine Spur zu schnell, als dass es unauffällig gewesen wäre, dann fügte er noch irgendetwas nuschelnd hinzu, was seine drei Freunde nicht verstanden.

(Snape kippte sich einen Becher Orangensaft über seinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz, den sie an diesem Tag abgeben sollten.)

»Hallo? Könnte ich mal bitte eine Antwort bekommen?«, schaltete sich James wieder ungeduldig ein.

Aller Blicke richteten sich auf Remus, der etwas rosa anlief: »Ich… ähm… na ja, bin, als ihr auf Strafarbeit wart… mitten zwischen zwei sich duellierende Fünftklässler gekommen… ich wollte einschreiten, versteht ihr… na ja, dann habe ich was abgekriegt und bin erst heute Nacht wieder so richtig wach geworden.«

»Während du faul im Krankenflügel herumlagst, hatten wir hier echte Probleme. Zum Beispiel: Wie kommen wir ungesehen in die Heulende Hütte?«, mischte sich Sirius wieder ein.

James grinste ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an und meinte: »Aber genau an dieser entscheidenden Stelle hatte unser über alle Maßen genialer Sirius die zündende Idee: Wir gehen durch den Spiegel raus!« James hatte laut genug gesprochen, dass der Drittklässler, dessen Geld sie sich geborgt hatten, ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

»Welcher Spiegel?«, hakte Remus verständnislos nach. »Hinter dem wir mal gefangen waren«, antwortete James prompt.

»Als ich den Lolli gefuttert hab.«

»Und ich dein Buch gelesen habe…«

»Hä?«, unterbrach Remus sie nur vollkommen verwirrt. (Snape ließ das Marmeladenglas mit lautem Klirren fallen, so dass es den Umhang eines Siebtklässlers bespritzte, der darüber nicht erfreut war und Snape mit gezücktem Zauberstab aus der Großen Halle jagte.)

In diesem Moment standen sie mit dem Läuten der Schulglocke vom Tisch auf und Sirius legte Remus einen Arm um die Schultern: »Weißt du, wir haben ja genug Zeit, dir alles zu erzählen…«

Der Tag schien für Sirius gar nicht zu vergehen.

In Gedanken malte er sich schon aus, wie sie sich gegen Abend vor Dumbledores Nase aus dem Schloss stehlen und genau das tun würden, was er ihnen verbieten wollte. Denn ein Black ließ sich nichts verbieten! Die Minuten schlichen gemächlich dahin und Sirius wäre fast ausgerastet. Doch auch der längste Tag geht irgendwann vorbei, und schließlich konnten sie sich auf den Weg machen.

Sirius spitzte vorsichtig um die Ecke zum Spiegel.

»Verdammte Weiber«, stöhnte er auf, als er zwei ältere Mädchen erblickte, die sich kichernd vor dem Spiegel die Haare richteten.

»So hübsch sind die doch jetzt auch nicht, dass sie sich dauernd angucken müssten!« Sirius befürchtete schon, dass sie diesmal ausgesperrt statt eingesperrt blieben, doch zum Glück schienen die Haare der Mädchen jetzt richtig zu sitzen, denn sie verließen den Korridor in die andere Richtung. Endlich konnten die vier Jungs aus ihrem Versteck hervortreten und Sirius besah sich seinerseits prüfend im Spiegel.

Als er sich durch die dunklen Haare fuhr, warf James ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und meinte amüsiert: »Wir wissen ja, dass du der Schönste von uns bist!« Damit trat er gegen den Spiegel und der Geheimgang öffnete sich, während Peter staunend die Augen aufriss.

»Steht hier nicht so untätig rum und kommt, wir müssen noch 'ne Menge Regeln brechen«, befahl Sirius vorfreudig und schritt voran.

»Tun wir doch jetzt schon«, hörte er Remus unbehaglich hinter sich murmeln.

»Lumos«, flüsterte Sirius und aus seinem Zauberstab fiel ein Lichtstrahl. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass die anderen drei es ihm gleichtaten.

»Wollen wir jetzt wirklich in die Hütte gehen? Können wir nicht einfach shoppen oder so?« Remus trat an Sirius' und James' Seite, um sie bittend anzublicken.

Ein Schreckensschrei hinter ihnen ersparte Sirius seine barsche Antwort, denn alle fuhren zu Peter herum, der sich mit bleichem Antlitz gegen eine Wand drückte.

»Eine Spinne! Macht sie weg, macht sie weg!«, kreischte er und deutete auf eine unbescholtene Spinne, die weit oben an der Decke hing. Seufzend wedelte Sirius mit seinem Zauberstab und sagte lässig: »Evanesco!«

Die Spinne verschwand spurlos. Sirius wandte sich grummelnd ab, um weiter den Gang entlang zu gehen. Die anderen drei holten ihn erst nach ein paar Sekunden wieder ein, in denen sie ihn nur fassungslos angestarrt hatten.

»Woher hast du denn den schon wieder?«, erkundigte sich James eifersüchtig.

»Ach, hab ich mir von Brewpot abgeguckt, als er Snapes Sauerei weggemacht hat«, winkte Sirius ab, wobei er die Tür am Ende des Tunnels aufstieß.

Nacheinander kletterten sie schweigend den Brunnen hinauf in das nächtliche Licht des ziemlich vollen Mondes. Dieser bot ihnen genug Licht, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe löschen konnten.

»…Ich meine, wenn Dumbledore das extra gesagt hat, sollten wir vielleicht nicht… und überhaupt hat er euch schon beim letzten Versuch eiskalt erwischt«, stotterte Remus, dem es anscheinend nicht behagte, auch nur in die Nähe der Heulenden Hütte zu kommen.

»Bist du 'n Hufflepuff, oder was? Wir gehen ja gerade wegen dem Verbot da rein«, blaffte Sirius, wobei sie den Hügel hinaufstiegen.

»Komisch, heute heult es gar nicht«, stellte James nachdenklich fest, ohne Partei zu ergreifen.

»Na, hoffentlich sind die Gespenster nicht ausgeflogen«, scherzte Sirius.

»Darüber macht man keine Witze«, murmelte Peter, dem der Angstschweiß ausgebrochen war.

Endlich hatten sie den Zaun erreicht, in dem Snape das letzte Mal fest gehangen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu diesem setzte Sirius mit einem eleganten Sprung hinüber in den Garten.

Er wollte diesen schon durchqueren, als James ihm gedämpft nachrief: »Hey, warte mal! Peter!«

Das war ja klar, dass dieser Hufflepuffcharakter wieder die ganze Mission aufhielt. Gelangweilt drehte er sich um und sah, dass Peter, der zu klein war, von James und Remus an beiden Armen gepackt und über den Zaun gehievt wurde. Endlich schlossen auch sie zu Sirius auf, der bereits die mit Brettern vernagelten Fenster musterte.

»Schau'n wir lieber mal hinter dem Haus, da ist es unauffälliger«, beschloss Sirius kurzerhand und umrundete die schäbige Hütte. Remus murmelte erneut: »Ich glaub immer noch nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist…«

»Hör endlich auf damit! Schließlich bist du ja mitgekommen«, schnauzte Sirius am Ende seiner Geduld.

Remus verstummte zerknirscht und James ließ Sirius einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zukommen, den dieser ignorierte.

Stattdessen trat er an ein vernageltes Fenster, um die Festigkeit der Bretter zu prüfen.

»Hier könnte es gehen…«, überlegte er, als er an der Holzversperrung rüttelte. »James, hilf mir mal!«

Sein Kumpel trat zu ihm und sie zogen und zerrten so lange an der Latte, so dass sie sich schließlich löste. Schwer atmend nahmen sie die nächste Leiste in Angriff, bis sie schließlich das zerschlagene Fenster frei geräumt hatten.

»Okay, dann mal los«, entschloss sich Sirius und kletterte in das finstere Spukhaus hinein. Kaum hatte er seinen Zauberstab entzündet, als James neben ihm auftauchte, wobei Remus und Peter draußen verharrten.

Sirius versuchte, einen Blick über den Lichtkreis seines Zauberstabes hinaus zu erhaschen. Was er erkennen konnte, war ein staubiger Holzboden, auf dem zerschlagene und zerfetzte Möbel standen.

»Das sind mir ja schöne Gespenster«, murrte er enttäuscht. »Remus, Peter, kommt her und seht euch das an!«

»Es wäre uns eigentlich lieber, wenn wir hier draußen warten…«, schlug Remus zaghaft vor.

»So ein Quatsch«, fuhr James dazwischen, während Sirius augenrollend zurück zum Fenster stapfte mit der Absicht, Remus am Kragen zu packen und herein zu ziehen. Allerdings drang seine Hand noch nicht einmal durch das vermeintlich offene Fenster.

»Leute…?«, wandte er sich zum ersten Mal völlig perplex an seine Freunde, wobei er die unsichtbare Barriere betastete, die aus harter Luft zu bestehen schien. »Okay, Remus, es war lustig… könntest du uns jetzt wieder rauslassen?«, bat er mit schlechtem Gewissen und der Panik schon sehr nahe.

»Ich mach doch gar nichts«, verteidigte sich Remus, der nicht minder erschrocken schien.

»Sirius, verarsch uns nicht«, meinte nun auch James und trat ebenfalls zum Fenster. Allerdings scheiterte er desgleichen bei dem Versuch, hindurch zu fassen.

Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf Peter, der als letzter als Verdächtiger in Frage kam. Doch Sirius winkte sofort geringschätzig ab: »Der würde so einen Zauber doch gar nicht hinbekommen!«

Entschlossen zückte er seinen Zauberstab und schmetterte: »Alohomora«, was eigentlich alles Verschlossene aufmachen sollte, doch wo kein Schloss war, konnte sich auch keines öffnen.

»Okay, dann müssen wir also zu härteren Maßnahmen greifen! James, Remus, Peter – in Deckung«, ordnete Sirius fachmännisch an.

Nachdem sich alle übrigen in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, peilte er mit seinem Zauberstab die unsichtbare Barriere an und rief machtvoll: »Ignis rotundo!«, während er dieselbe Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab vollführte, die er sich bei dem Duell in Hagrids Hütte von Malfoy abgeschaut hatte.

Der Feuerball raste auf das Fenster zu und Sirius grinste schon siegesgewiss, als das feurige Geschoss an der Barriere abprallte und fauchend genau auf Sirius zusteuerte.

Erstarrt blieb er einen Augenblick völlig reglos in der Schusslinie stehen, was beinahe ein Augenblick zu lang gewesen wäre, hätte James nicht geistesgegenwärtig geschrien: »Evanesco!« Sofort verschwand der Feuerball, kurz bevor er Sirius traf. Mit weichen Knien drehte dieser sich zu James um und murmelte erschöpft: »Danke, Mann! Wie oft willst du mir eigentlich noch das Leben retten?«

»Na ja, so oft du dich halt noch in derartige Situationen bringst! Wir haben ja noch über 6 ½ Schuljahre vor uns. Aber wenn du dich revanchieren willst… ein _Nimbus 1001_ zu Weihnachten wäre gar nicht so schlecht!«

Sirius hatte schon wieder seinen gewohnten Zynismus zurückgewonnen: »Würde ich ja liebend gern tun! Aber du weißt ja, dass uns Besen im ersten Jahr hier nicht erlaubt sind!«

»Als ob dich das auch nur im Entferntesten abhalten würde«, entgegnete James, worauf sie sich angrinsten.

»Könnten wir vielleicht wieder aufs Thema zurückkommen?«, fragte Remus von draußen und holte so Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit in die schreckliche Realität zurück.

»Wie ich das sehe, hilft uns hier nur eins! James, Evanesco«, befahl Sirius, wobei er zuerst zu seinem Kumpel hinüber nickte und anschließend mit einer lässigen Kopfbewegung zum Fenster wies. Sein Freund grinste und wandte den Zauber von eben erneut an. Der ging jedoch einfach durch die Absperrung durch, als gäbe es sie gar nicht und traf (da sich Remus und Peter zum Glück rechtzeitig in Deckung geschmissen hatten) einen nahe stehenden Baum, der unverzüglich verschwand.

»Vielleicht sollten wir Hilfe holen?«, fragte Peters Piepsstimme vorsichtig.

»Ja, klar! Der Schulleiter hat uns zwar streng verboten, hier her zu kommen, aber wir holen ihn einfach mal, um uns zu befreien! Da können wir ja gleich unsere Koffer packen gehen«, schnauzte Sirius sarkastisch und James warf ein: »Dafür müssten wir aber erst mal hier raus kommen!«

Nach einer halben Stunde fruchtlosen Herumzauberns, meinte schließlich auch Remus, der einen innerlichen Kampf mit sich auszufechten schien: »Ich denke, wir sollten langsam wirklich Hilfe holen!«

»Aber bloß nicht Dumbledore«, verbot Sirius eindringlich.

»Na ja, der kriegt das doch sowieso mit, egal, wen wir holen«, warf James ein.

»Ja, aber dann _bloß_ Dumbledore«, grummelte Sirius überstimmt. »Zweiter Korridor, Wasserspeier, Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen«, fügte er dann trocken hinzu.

»Aber bleibt hier«, ermahnte Remus sie noch mal, als er sich schon zum Gehen wandte (»Was bleibt uns denn anderes übrig?«), »Und fasst nichts an!« damit verschwanden er und Peter in der Nacht.

»Los, Sirius, durchsuchen wir das Haus. Wenn wir fliegen, will ich's mir auch redlich verdient haben« James stupste Sirius an und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinauf. Sirius folgte ihm bis hinauf auf die Galerie, von der nur drei Türen abzweigten.

»Zahl zwischen eins und drei«, verlangte Sirius scherzhaft.

»Vergiss es, wir fangen rechts an«, grinste James schicksalsergeben zurück und stieß die erste, geschlossene Tür auf. Dahinter entdeckten sie ein Bett mit zerrissenem Bettbezug.

»Okay, nächste Tür«, wandte sich Sirius desinteressiert ab und betrat das nächste Zimmer, das anscheinend eine kleine Bibliothek war. Hier war nichts zerstört, im Gegenteil, es schien sie sogar jemand zu pflegen.

Auf einem alten Schreibtisch in der Ecke lag ein großes Buch aufgeschlagen neben einer unangezündeten Kerze. Sirius besah sich den in Leder gebundenen Einband und las den Titel laut vor: »Legenden um Hogwarts. Hey, dafür würde sich Remus bestimmt interessieren. Wollen wir's ihm mitnehmen?«

»Willst du Dumbledore gleich noch den Diebstahl eines Buches erklären?«, fragte James nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Sirius überflog währenddessen das Inhaltsverzeichnis:

_Vorwort . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Seite 4_

_Geschichtliche Hintergründe. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Seite 8_

_Hausgeister und andere Gespenster. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Seite 40_

_Verborgene Schrecken. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Seite 56_

_Furchtbare Flüche und ihre Auswirkungen. . . . . . . Seite 104_

_Geheimgänge und andere versteckte Abkürzungen . . Seite 168_

* * *

An dieser Stelle brach Sirius ab und blätterte neugierig auf Seite 168, um sich ein paar Geheimgänge einzuprägen, doch in dem Moment drangen Stimmen von unten herauf. 

Seufzend wandten sich die Jungs einander zu und Sirius streckte die Hand aus: »War nett, dich kennen gelernt zu haben!« James ergriff sie und nachdem sie sich ein letztes Mal zugenickt hatten, stiegen sie nebeneinander die Treppe hinab.

»Ja, Sir, hier sind Sie eingestiegen – Sie sehen ja die Bretter, die hier herumliegen – und dann konnten sie plötzlich nicht mehr zurück. Ah… da kommen sie ja«, erklärte Remus gerade Professor Dumbledore, der in seinem Morgenmantel mit heiterer Miene vor dem Fenster stand.

»Na, wie geht es euch heute Abend? Meine Warnung hat euch anscheinend nicht sehr beeindruckt«, begrüßte Dumbledore die beiden, die sich auf der anderen Seite der Wand vor das Fenster stellten.

»Fliegen wir jetzt, Sir?«, fragte James offen heraus.

»Bedaure, Mr Potter, ich fürchte, wir müssen zu Fuß zum Schloss zurück! Ich habe meinen Besen leider nicht dabei«, schmunzelte der Schulleiter, den die Situation sichtlich belustigte.

»Wie, heißt dass, Sie schmeißen uns nicht raus?«, hakte Sirius ungläubig nach.

»Nein«, entgegnete Dumbledore, »Schönen Ausbruchzauber, den ich darauf gelegt habe, findet ihr nicht?« Der Direktor wischte sich die Bommel seiner Schlafmütze aus dem Gesicht und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab. Dann trat er lächelnd zur Seite: »Ihr könnt jetzt herauskommen!«

Kleinlaut folgten die zwei Jungs seinem Befehl und mussten feststellen, dass es jetzt gar kein Problem mehr für sie war, durch das Fenster zu steigen, was kurz zuvor noch unmöglich gewesen war. Dumbledore schwang erneut seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft.

»Aber warum werden wir nicht bestraft?«, wollte James nun perplex wissen.

»Das habe ich wiederum nicht gesagt, Mr Potter«, hielt der Schulleiter lächelnd entgegen. »Ich werde diesmal eure Strafarbeit persönlich übernehmen, damit ihr euch nicht wieder mit irgendwem duellieren könnt! – Aber ich muss zugeben, dass auch mich eine bestimmte Schuld trifft, denn hätte ich nicht so eine flammende Rede gehalten, wärt ihr wohl nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, hier einzubrechen. Allerdings…«

Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit schwand schlagartig und er wandte sich neugierig dem Fenster zu. Prüfend streckte er einen Finger aus und langte durch das Fenster.

Als er ihn jedoch zurückziehen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass er feststeckte. Sichernd drehte er sich zu Dumbledore um, der noch immer James, Remus und Peter zuschwafelte, dann packte er mit der linken Hand das Handgelenk der rechten, die feststeckte, um mit aller Kraft zu versuchen, diese zu befreien, was natürlich misslang.

»Ähm… Professor Dumbledore, Sir«, unterbrach er den Schulleiter in seiner Rede. Erst jetzt wurde den anderen gewahr, was Sirius passiert war und Dumbledore verkniff sich mühsam ein Grinsen.

»Eigentlich sollte ich dich ja heute Nacht hier festsitzen lassen«, lächelte er, befreite Sirius dann aber trotzdem.

Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes befestigten sich die lose am Boden liegenden Bretter wieder am Fenster und Dumbledore meinte zufrieden: »Nur für den Fall, dass ihr noch mal auf die Idee kommen solltet, hier einzubrechen und mich wieder aus dem Bett zu holen, habe ich noch einen Einbruchzauber auf die Hütte gelegt. Damit müsste sie inzwischen schülersicher sein. Sollte ich bei meinem Büro vielleicht auch machen… Aber nun lasst uns gehen, ihr müsst morgen wieder früh aufstehen.«

Damit wandte sich Dumbledore um und die Jungs folgten ihm hinaus aus dem Garten auf die Hauptstraße Hogsmeades.

Als sie am Brunnen der kleinen Gemeinheiten vorbeigingen, schloss Sirius zu Dumbledore auf und fragte kleinlaut: »Sagen Sie mal, Sir, wissen Sie eigentlich immer über alles Bescheid, was in Ihrer Schule vorgeht?«

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm nur lächelnd aus seinen glitzernden, blauen Augen zu.

Als Sirius schließlich doch irgendwann im Bett lag, dachte er fassungslos aber zufrieden darüber nach, dass sie doch nicht rausgeflogen waren.

Allerdings fragte er sich, warum Dumbledore ihnen am Tag zuvor noch bitterernst verboten hatte, der Heulenden Hütte auch nur zu nahe zu kommen und sich heute köstlich amüsiert hatte, als sie eingesperrt waren.

Außerdem ließ er sie mit nichts als einer Strafarbeit davonkommen, obwohl durchaus allein die Tatsache, dass sie sich überhaupt nachts außerhalb des Gryffindor-Turms (ganz zu schweigen außerhalb des Schulgeländes) aufgehalten hatten, zu einer größeren Strafe hätte führen können. Was natürlich gleich zu der nächsten Frage führte, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrte: Warum legte Dumbledore einen Ausbruchzauber auf die Heulende Hütte?

Vielleicht wollte er verhindern, dass die Geister Hogsmeade unsicher machten? Allerdings: Welche Gespenster?

So viel Sirius jedenfalls von der Hütte gesehen hatte, gab es da keine Spukgestalten. Aber er hatte es doch selbst bei ihrer Strafarbeit heulen hören…

Den Kopf so voller Gedanken schlief Sirius erst spät in der Nacht ein.

tbc...


	13. Evanesco

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Dreizehntes Kapitel**

**Evanesco**

* * *

Ein paar Tage später, die Sirius und James damit verbracht hatten, die Regeln zu befolgen, was sie ausnahmslos beschäftigt hatte, gingen sie zusammen mit Remus und Peter zum Frühstück.

Gerade ließen sie die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinter sich, da kam Snape von den Kerkern hoch und rutschte vor ihren Augen auf einer Bananenschale aus.

»Seit wann gibt es hier denn Bananen?«, erkundigte sich Remus, während Sirius und James in hämisches Gelächter ausbrachen.

Noch als Peter ihm von dem Brunnen der kleinen Gemeinheiten erzählte, kamen einige Slytherins aus den Kerkern, darunter Rosier, welcher Snape, der noch immer völlig perplex am Boden saß, sogleich aufhalf. Anschließend bauten sie sich vor Sirius und James auf.

»Was gibt's da zu lachen?«

»Die Dämlichkeit eures Hauses, die Snape so schön zur Schau trägt«, erklärte Sirius sofort und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte fiel Snape abermals hin.

»Sag das noch mal und du findest dich ganz schnell an der Decke wieder«, schnauzte ein Slytherin-Junge mit spitz zulaufendem Kinn und braunen Igelstacheln.

»Ach, lasst uns doch in Ruhe, ihr Freaks«, blaffte Sirius genervt und wollte an ihnen vorbei schreiten, doch ein anderer, blonder Junge vesperrte ihm mit verschränkten Armen den Weg: »Das werden wir uns wohl von einem Vampir sagen lassen!«

Sirius hatte innerhalb einer Sekunde seinen Zauberstab gezückt: »Ich lass mich nicht von so einem dreckigen Slytherin wie dir beleidigen!«

Während er jedoch noch über einen Fluch nachdachte, den er ihm auf den Hals jagen konnte, hörten sie vom oberen Ende der Treppe schon wieder Lily kreischen, die sie zusammen mit Eileen anscheinend beobachtet hatte: »Hört sofort auf, euch zu duellieren, sonst hole ich Professor McGonagall!« Kopfschüttelnd trat Sirius einfach einen Schritt um den Slytherin herum und betrat die Große Halle.

»Was meinte Rosier mit ›Vampir‹?«, hakte Remus neugierig nach.

»Ach, Timothy erzählt überall herum, ich sei ein Vampir«, winkte Sirius nur ab.

»Aber selbst wenn's so wäre…«, meinte Remus unsicher, »wäre doch eigentlich nicht schlimm, oder?«

Bevor Sirius sich darüber klar werden konnte, was dieser Kommentar schon wieder bedeuten sollte, wischte James ihn mit einer Handbewegung beiseite.

»Viel wichtiger ist doch aber: Was waren das für Gestalten?«, erkundigte sich James bei Sirius, als sie sich am Gryffindor-Tisch niederließen.

Auf das Schulterzucken Sirius' hin meinte Remus: »Sagt mal, macht ihr eigentlich nie die Augen auf? Der Braunhaarige war Avery und der, der Snape aufgeholfen hat, war Wilkes. Sie sind schon ziemlich lange mit Snape und Rosier befreundet, was man bei den Slytherins so Freundschaft nennt – eigentlich schon seit der Hut alle nach Slytherin gesteckt hat – und meistens hängen sie auch mit ein paar älteren Schülern ab: Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange und –«, er warf Sirius einen schrägen Seitenblick zu, als wolle er prüfen, ob er es wirklich wagen konnte, zu sagen, was er vorhatte, »Bellatrix Black.«

»Ja, meine liebste Cousine Bellatrix…«, murmelte Sirius säuerlich.

»Wieso ist die denn dann in Slytherin, wenn du doch in Gryffindor bist?«, fragte Peter unverständig.

Sirius verdrehte nur die Augen und Remus erklärte sich bereit, es Peter zu erläutern: »Es gibt manchmal sogar Zwillinge, die in verschiedene Häuser kommen. Das hat gar nichts mit Verwandtschaft zu tun. Das liegt an den Menschen selbst.«

»Aber in meiner Familie bin ich eher die Ausnahme«, merkte Sirius mit einem verbitterten Unterton an, der seinen Freunden schwer entgehen konnte. »Meine andere Cousine Narzissa ist in Slytherin und auch meine Eltern, Tanten und Onkel waren zu ihrer Zeit da.«

Aufmunternd klopfte James ihm auf die Schulter. »Das spricht ja dann nur für dich«, meinte er tröstend.

Das Gespräch wurde jäh von Andrew unterbrochen, der sich neben Sirius niederließ, da eben ein Zweitklässler den Platz verlassen hatte, um sich ein frisches Brötchen zu holen. »Hallo, Monsieur Vampir, wie geht's denn so?«

»Mal abgesehen von der Strafarbeit bei Dumbledore, meinst du?«, hielt Sirius entgegen, ohne der Vampiranspielung Beachtung zu schenken und griff nach einem weiteren belegten Brötchen, wobei er interessiert zum Slytherin-Tisch blickte, wo Snape gerade seinen Stuhl verfehlte und sich stattdessen neben ihn auf den Boden setzte.

Wie es so war, wenn man noch eine Strafarbeit vor sich hatte (Sirius war allmählich daran gewohnt), ging der Tag viel zu schnell um und die vier fanden sich abends im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder, der von lärmenden Schülern überfüllt war, die allesamt ausspannen konnten, da sie keine Strafarbeit abzuarbeiten hatten.

Aber einmal in die Heulende Hütte zu schauen war es Sirius allemal wert gewesen, auch wenn er insgesamt von der Bruchbude recht enttäuscht gewesen war.

Da es Sirius unter all den fröhlichen Gryffindors nicht länger aushielt, machten sich die vier schon viel zu früh auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro (die Uhr zeigte noch nicht mal ›Zeit für Strafarbeit bei Brewpot‹ an, die üblicherweise eine halbe Stunde vor Dumbledores Strafarbeiten begannen, wie Sirius langsam schon auswendig wusste).

Die Tage waren jetzt Ende November, Anfang Dezember immer kürzer geworden und so wäre es in den Schlossmauern bereits stockdunkel gewesen, wenn die Fackeln nicht in den Korridoren surrealistische Bilder an die kalten Steinwände geworfen hätten. Dadurch entstand eine mystische Atmosphäre, die Peter dazu trieb, sich eng an Sirius und James zu drücken.

»Lass das«, fuhr Sirius ihn an, als er einmal mehr von hinten seine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter legte, wobei Sirius sich unwillig seinem Griff entwendete.

»Was denn?«, piepste Peter, der schräg _vor_ und nicht hinter Sirius neben James lief.

Sirius fuhr unwillkürlich herum, doch im fahlen Schein der nächsten Fackel, die unglücklicherweise ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt war, erkannte Sirius nur den gähnend leeren Gang, der absolut still und einsam vor ihm lag.

Sirius erschauerte von einer plötzlichen Kälte, die seinen Atem gefrieren ließ und als weiße Wolke vor ihm in der Luft sichtbar machte.

»Was ist denn, Sirius?«, hakte nun auch James vorsichtig nach, der bemerkt hatte, dass er zurückgeblieben war.

»Ach, nichts«, entgegnete Sirius zögernd, wobei er einen letzten misstrauischen Blick zurück in die Dunkelheit hinter sich warf, bevor er zügigen Schrittes zu den anderen aufschloss. »Ich glaub, da hat mich nur ein Windzug gestreift!«

Schweigend durchquerten die Jungen den zweiten Korridor, ohne dass Sirius noch mal irgendetwas berührt hätte. Denn eines war ihm klar: Ein Luftzug war _das_ nicht gewesen.

Aber er wollte seine Freunde nicht unnötig ängstigen (In Peters Fall war das sowieso nicht mehr nötig). Vermutlich war es ohnehin nur ein Geist gewesen; die spukten ja des Öfteren mit Vorliebe in den Abend- und Nachtstunden im Schloss herum…

Doch Sirius konnte es nicht lassen, sich von Zeit zu Zeit umzudrehen und die dunklen Korridore entlang zu blicken, denn irgendwie hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden.

Gerade, als sie sich einen Stock unter dem befanden, in dem Dumbledores Büro lag, wurde Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit aber auf etwas ganz anderes gelenkt: Aus einem Seitengang trat die Slytherin-Gang um Bellatrix heraus. Anscheinend hatten sie mal wieder irgendetwas Verbotenes ausgeheckt, was Sirius eigentlich nichts angegangen wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht in dem Moment entdeckt hätten.

»Oh, wen haben wir denn da? – Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass wir uns noch mal irgendwann über den Weg laufen«, grinste Bellatrix belustigt, wobei sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff.

Neben ihr taten es ihr Malfoy und Rodolphus, die diesmal mit dabei waren, gleich. Sirius peilte die Lage in Gedanken ab: Sie hatten recht gute Karten, wenn man bedachte, dass wenigstens die Ungeheuer Crabbe und Goyle diesmal nicht bei ihnen waren.

Peter ging sofort hinter Sirius in Deckung, während Remus nur mit unergründlicher Miene die Stirn runzelte.

»Wir sind beim Direktor eingeladen und ihr tätet gut daran, uns nicht aufzuhalten, sonst sucht er noch persönlich nach uns«, meinte James sogleich mit fester Stimme. Malfoy und Rodolphus brachen in ihr gewohntes Lachen aus.

»Der schon wieder«, äußerte sich Bellatrix abfällig, als sie James wieder erkannte.

»Und was macht ihr hier? Mal wieder jemand Unschuldigen verprügeln?«, mischte sich Sirius mit ein, der sich eben überlegte, ob das vorhin die Slytherins gewesen sein konnten, die von hinten ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatten.

Doch beim genaueren Nachdenken erschien ihm das nicht wahrscheinlich. Dafür hatte Bellatrix beim Anblick der Jungs viel zu freudig überrascht ausgesehen.

»Na, wie steht's denn mit deinen neuen _Freunden_? Hab gehört, bei euch in Gryffindor geht alles den Bach runter?«, höhnte Bellatrix.

»Wundert mich nicht, dass es mit dir mal so enden musste.« Malfoys Gesicht überzog sein übliches, böses Lächeln, als er sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Bellatrix vor den vieren aufbaute.

»Wen haben wir denn da noch? Hast dir ja eine tolle Clique zusammengesammelt, Baby Black: Einen kleinen, fetten Nullchecker…«

Bellas Augen wanderten abwertend zu Peter.

»…einen schäbigen Betteljungen…«

Sie musterte Remus und ließ ihren Blick anschließend zu James wandern.

»Und nicht zu vergessen dein Anhängsel, das noch nie von einem Kamm gehört zu haben scheint. Zwischen diesen Würmern musst du dich ja richtig toll fühlen… bei den Versagern tut das jeder.«

»Oh, hallo, Peeves!«, rief Remus in dem Augenblick.

Zuerst dachte Sirius, er hätte geblufft, um die Slytherins abzulenken, doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er froh, den Poltergeist aus einem nahe gelegenen Korridor huschen zu sehen.

»Ohhhh… ein Duell?«, kicherte er sichtlich gut gelaunt, als er Bellas Zauberstab bemerkte, der direkt auf Sirius gerichtet war.

»Ähm… genau!«, sagte Remus zur Überraschung aller. Schließlich hatten sie noch nicht mal einen Zauberspruch gesagt und Remus wäre wohl der Letzte, der sich in ein Duell verwickeln ließe.

Noch bevor Sirius, James oder einer der Slytherins eingreifen konnte, erklärte Remus weiter: »Das ist zwar verboten, aber sag's bitte nicht Pringle, der würde uns alle umbringen!«

Allmählich dämmerte es Sirius, was Remus vorhatte und so setzte er noch eins drauf: »Genau! Wenn du uns verpfeifst, dann kriegen wir so richtig Ärger!«

Auch die Slytherins schienen zu verstehen, dass sie in geschlagener Position waren, doch Peeves hüpfte schon aufgeregt auf und ab, wobei er ohrenbetäubend zu schreien begann: »DUELL! DUELL ZWISCHEN ZWEITEM UND DRITTEM KORRIDOR!«

Da es nun sicherlich nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis Pringle auf den Plan trat, warfen die Slytherins den Gryffindors nur noch einen verärgerten Blick zu und Bella fuhr fauchend herum, um mit den anderen den Gang entlang zu verschwinden.

Auch Sirius hielt es für besser, einem Streit mit Pringle aus dem Weg zu gehen und zerrte seine Freunde vom lärmenden Peeves weg hinter den nächsten Wandbehang, hinter dem, wie er wusste ein Geheimgang lag, der gleichzeitig sogar eine Abkürzung zu Dumbledores Büro darstellte.

* * *

»Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen«, meinte Sirius zu dem Wasserspeier, der zur Seite sprang und sie zur Treppe vorließ. 

»Sind wir nicht ein bisschen früh dran?«, hakte Peter zweifelnd nach, während er die selbstlaufende Treppe, die Sirius und James eben betraten, angaffte, als wäre er noch nie im Büro des Schulleiters gewesen.

»Na, dann haben wir es eher hinter uns, Schlaukopf«, klärte Sirius ihn augenverdrehend auf.

Sie kamen an der großen Tür an und Remus wollte schon den bronzenen Greifenklopfer betätigen, als Sirius im Büro des Schulleiters Stimmen wahrnahm und deshalb Remus zurückhielt. Lauschend hielten er und James synchron die Ohren an die Tür.

»…Daniel Lewis hat mir letztens ebenfalls völlig aufgeregt etwas vermisst gemeldet… irgendeinen seltsamen Kalender für die Erstklässler. Wenn Sie mich fragen, nimmt er sein Amt als Vertrauensschüler etwas zu ernst…«

Die Jungs hörten McGonagalls Stimme aufmerksam zu und Sirius formte mit den Lippen das Wort ÜV, so dass James sich die Faust in den Mund stecken musste, um nicht laut loszulachen.

»Was reden die denn da?«, hakte Peter von hinten nach, während Remus unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

Offensichtlich war ihm nicht wohl dabei, vor dem Büro des Direktors zu stehen und zu lauschen. Doch Sirius und James beachteten die beiden gar nicht, sondern wandten sich wieder dem Gespräch zu.

»…Ich vermute stark, dass sich ein Schüler mit dem Evanesco-Zauber einen Spaß erlaubt«, nahm Dumbledore gerade an. »Obwohl es natürlich noch andere Mittel und Wege gibt, Sachen verschwinden zu lassen.«

»Aber dieser Spruch wird erst in der Fünften gelehrt«, deutete McGonagall zweifelnd an. »Und Fünftklässler halte ich schon für viel zu vernünftig für so einen Unsinn.«

»Sie irren sich da, Minerva, Sirius Black und James Potter können diesen Spruch ebenso anwenden.«

Sirius sah einen Moment lang James an und er wusste, dass sein Kumpel sich dasselbe dachte: Wurden am Ende noch sie verdächtigt, nur weil sie sich nicht so dumm anstellten, wie der Rest der Erstklässler! Aber andererseits hatte Dumbledores Stimme dazu eben viel zu amüsiert geklungen.

»Was? Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Albus, dass diese beiden begabt sind, aber _so_ begabt?«

»Remus Lupin hat mir das erzählt, als er mich zu ihrer Befreiung aus der Heulenden Hütte geholt hat und ich zweifle nicht an seinen Worten… wo wir gerade über die Jungs reden: Sie werden sich gleich zu einer Strafarbeit bei mir einfinden. Wir werden unser Gespräch ein anderes Mal fortsetzen müssen, Minerva.«

»Natürlich, Albus, gute Nacht dann…«

Ein Stuhl wurde gerückt und schon näherten sich Schritte der Tür.

James sah Sirius mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an.

Sirius packte geistesgegenwärtig Remus am Kragen, um ihn die Treppe wieder hinunter zu zerren, während James schon die Hand ausstreckte, um zu klopfen, wobei Peter nur fragend von einem zum anderen schaute. Als Sirius erkannte, was James vorhatte, hastete er zur Tür zurück (schließlich hätte es sicher sehr komisch ausgesehen, wenn James anklopfte und Sirius sich unterdessen versuchte, aus dem Staub zu machen), im gleichen Moment wie James genau die andere Richtung in Angriff nahm (wahrscheinlich mit dem selben Gedanken). In diesem Chaos hatten sie nicht bemerkt, dass die Schreckschraube bereits die Tür geöffnet hatte und ihr Treiben mit hochgezogenen Brauen beobachtete.

Sirius fing sich als erster wieder und meinte höflich: »Guten Abend, ehrenwerte Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall, wie geht es Ihnen? Wir sind _gerade eben erst_ angekommen.«

»Nicht dass Sie auf die Idee kommen, wir hätten gelauscht«, fügte James ungeschickt hinzu.

»Genau, das hatte nur so den Anschein«, erklärte Sirius.

Remus verbarg das Gesicht nur verschämt in den Händen und Peter schaute noch immer fragend umher, als hoffe er, irgendwer würde ihm einsagen, was er tun solle.

»Sie sollten Professor Dumbledore nicht länger warten lassen. Ich kaufe Ihnen das alles sowieso nicht ab! – Oder kommen Sie mir jetzt wieder mit dem Troll und dem Vampir?« Damit rauschte McGonagall an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hinunter.

Die vier Gryffindors betraten nun endlich das Büro des Direktors, der grinsend hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. »Nun, wie viel habt ihr von unserem Gespräch mitbekommen?«

»Nichts?«, versuchte es Sirius, verstand aber Dumbledores Blick und verbesserte sich schnell: »Nur, dass wir genial sind. Aber das wussten wir auch vorher schon!«

Dumbledores Blick wandte sich zu James, von dem er wahrscheinlich glaubte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

»Wir waren das aber nicht mit dem Evanesco-Zauber, auch wenn Remus uns da schon wieder verpetzt hat…« James warf Remus einen bösen Blick zu, doch der Schulleiter meinte schon: »Das hatte ich auch nie angenommen.«

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf.

»– Dann könnt ihr ja jetzt beginnen, mein Büro zu putzen. Die Besen und Lappen liegen da drüben.« Er nickte auf einen Berg Putzlappen in einer Ecke und damit verschwand er durch die Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ließ die Jungs so alleine zurück.

»Ich übernehm' die Bücherregale«, meinte Remus noch etwas angesäuert und wuselte geschäftig hinter den Schreibtisch.

»Na gut, dann reinige ich säuberlich diese Spickoskope hier«, erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch.

Während James die Phönixstange putzte und Peter den Boden schrubbte, fragte Sirius nachdenklich: »Meint ihr, ich könnte den Staub auf dem Spickoskop hier mit Evanesco verschwinden lassen?«

»Klar, warum nicht? Nachdem wir sowieso schon von McGonagall verdächtigt werden, mit dem Spruch alles Zeug verschwinden zu lassen…«

Sirius zückte schulterzuckend seinen Zauberstab, wobei er den ironischen Unterton in James' Stimme einfach überging und wedelte damit in der Luft herum, als Remus im letzten Moment »Neeeeiiiiin!« schrie.

Doch Sirius hatte schon den Spruch gemurmelt und das Gerät zum Aufspüren von Gefahren verschwand zur Gänze spurlos.

»Oh«, stellte er schließlich nur trocken fest. »Wenigstens ist der Staub auch weg!«

»Aber du klopfst, um es ihm zu sagen«, erwiderte James gleich strikt, wobei er zur Tür nickte, hinter die sich Dumbledore kurz zuvor zurückgezogen hatte.

»Warum immer ich? Was hab ich denn nur getan, dass alle mich so bestrafen…«, murmelte Sirius sich selbst bemitleidend, als er zur Tür schlurfte.

»Tja, hast halt Regeln gebrochen«, feixte Remus, allerdings mit einem etwas besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

Sirius warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und klopfte daraufhin kühn an. Dumbledore öffnete schon lächelnd. Anscheinend hatte er so etwas schon erwartet.

»Habt ihr irgendwelche Probleme?«, grinste er, doch gerade als Sirius den Mund aufmachte, um die Situation zu erklären und Beichte zu tun, rief James von hinten: »Nee, wir nicht, aber Ihr Spickoskop…«

»Das hat sich nämlich gerade einfach so in Luft aufgelöst«, setzte Sirius etwas eingeschüchtert hinzu, ließ aber umsichtig die Tatsache aus, wie es verschwunden war, so als hätte er gar nichts mit dem Entschwinden zu tun.

»Nun…«, sinnierte Dumbledore, »Ich hatte sowieso zu viele davon! – Hast du wenigstens das ganz Alte in der hinteren Reihe erwischt?«

Sirius warf einen prüfenden Blick zu den Spickoskopen, in deren erster Reihe genau in der Mitte eines der Geräte fehlte.

Dann zuckte er die Schultern: »Nee, ich glaub, das war das ganz Neue… – Gibt es irgendeine Chance, es wieder auftauchen zu lassen?«, fügte er letztendlich kleinlaut hinzu.

»Nein, genau aus diesem Grund wird der Spruch normalerweise erst Fünftklässlern gelehrt«, machte Dumbledore Sirius augenzwinkernd aufmerksam.

»Oh, okay… wir machen dann mal weiter. Und wenn noch mal was verschwindet, dann klopf ich einfach wieder«, nahm Sirius sich vor und ging zurück zu dem Tisch mit den vielen Gerätschaften, während deren Besitzer erneut in dem Hinterraum verschwand.

Remus meinte nun tadelnd: »Ich an deiner Stelle, würde den Evanesco-Zauber für heute ganz schnell vergessen.«

Sie kamen erst spät von der Strafarbeit zurück und schworen, sich nie wieder beim Regelbrechen erwischen zu lassen (Remus wäre es lieber gewesen, sie hätten sich geschworen, nie mehr überhaupt irgendwelche Schulregeln zu brechen, aber so weit wollten Sirius und James dann doch nicht gehen).

Dumbledores Büro glänzte zwar jetzt, so lange hatten sie es geschrubbt, doch Sirius war einfach nur todmüde und so ließ er sich angezogen, wie er war, in sein Bett sinken, sobald sie im Schlafsaal angekommen waren und fiel sogleich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Er träumte, er würde zusammen mit James einmal mehr die Heulende Hütte aufsuchen, doch Dumbledore hatte eine Mauer um das Gebäude herum errichten lassen, sodass sie nicht bis zu ihr durchkamen. Plötzlich war auch Remus da, der sie vom Regelbrechen abhalten wollte…

* * *

Sirius wachte jäh auf, als der echte Remus an seinem Bett vorbei schlich. 

Seltsamerweise kam sein Gehirn sofort in Gang, als er darüber nachdachte, dass sein »Freund« wohl gerade mal wieder am Verschwinden war. Zaubererduell, ja, ja… endlich würde er sein großes Geheimnis lösen, der Grund, warum Remus von Zeit zu Zeit im Unterricht fehlte!

Er wartete, bis Remus den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte, dann erhob auch er sich, um ihm zu folgen.

Leise schlich er die Wendeltreppe hinunter, als Remus durch das Porträtloch – wo war das Porträt! An der Stelle, an der normalerweise die fette Dame hing, klaffte ein riesiges Loch.

Auch Remus blickte sich am Ausgang ungläubig um, pirschte dann aber weiter.

Sirius ließ ihm ein paar Sekunden Vorsprung, ehe er durch das Loch in der Gryffindor-Wand schlüpfte (dieses Rätsel würde er später lösen, jetzt war die Verfolgung wichtiger) und sich beeilte, wieder zu Remus aufzuschließen, damit er nicht noch entdeckt und schließlich mit dem Verschwinden des Porträts in Verbindung gebracht wurde.

Er huschte Remus einige Korridore lang nach, die jetzt gänzlich vom Schwarz der Nacht verschluckt wurden, weil die Fackeln bereits erloschen waren.

Sirius drückte sich gekonnt von Schatten zu Schatten, bis er schließlich um eine Ecke bog, etwas schneller, um Remus nicht zu verlieren, und gegen eben diesen rempelte.

»Hey, was machst du denn hier? Du solltest doch jetzt eigentlich weiter schleichen, damit ich dich beschatten kann«, empörte sich Sirius laut.

»Schhh! Sei leise! Oder willst du Pringle auch gleich noch auf den Plan rufen?«, zischte Remus mit dem Finger an den Lippen.

»Würdest du mir jetzt endlich mal sagen, was du hier treibst?«, wiederholte Sirius ungeduldig mit gedämpfter Stimme.

»Später! Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir ihn nicht verlieren wollen! Komm schon«, flüsterte Remus aufgeregt und stürmte schon im nächsten Moment ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen die Treppe hinunter.

Sirius eilte hinter ihm her, wobei er sich innerlich aufregte, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was überhaupt abging, bis sie beide lauschend am Ausgangsportal standen.

Er war schon drauf und dran, Remus zu verdächtigen, ihn nur zum Narren gehalten zu haben und eigentlich völlig grundlos im Schloss herum zu schleichen, da drückte Remus die Tür, die auf die Schlossgründe führte, auf und sie beide sahen sich James gegenüber, der sich an den Türrahmen presste, offensichtlich um nicht gesehen zu werden.

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich entsetzt an, dann fand Sirius seine Sprache wieder: »Du! – Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?«

Remus sah argwöhnisch in die Runde und empörte sich: »Steckt ihr jetzt unter einer Decke oder was?«

James unterdessen wusste scheinbar nicht, ob er lachen oder wütend sein sollte, doch es war Sirius, der dagegenhielt: »Warum verfolgst du eigentlich James?«

»Aus demselben Grund, aus dem du mich verfolgt hast«, verteidigte sich Remus.

In dem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Sirius, sie wären auf frischer Tat beim Herumschleichen außerhalb des Schlosses - worauf mindestens Strafarbeit folgte - ertappt worden, doch es war nur Peter, der sie verblüfft anglotzte.

Wie die anderen (außer Sirius, der immer noch seinen Umhang vom Vortag anhatte) trug er noch seinen Pyjama und wirkte reichlich verwirrt, die drei draußen anzutreffen.

»Sag jetzt ja nicht, _du_ verfolgst _mich_!«, wollte Sirius sofort wissen.

»Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein schon…«, murmelte Peter.

»Was stehen wir eigentlich hier in der Kälte rum?«, grummelte Sirius, während er eine einsame Schneeflocke beobachtete, die langsam vor seinen Augen zu Boden schwebte. Auch Remus und Peter musterten James, um eine Antwort auf diese doch recht sinnige Frage zu erhalten.

»Na, wir folgen doch Pringle«, meinte James wie selbstverständlich.

»Wieso«, rümpfte Sirius die Nase. »Wollen wir etwa eine extra Strafarbeit erbitten?«

»Nein«, rollte James genervt die Augen, »Pringle hat doch das Porträt verschwinden lassen!«

»Hast du das denn mit eigenen Augen gesehen?«, versicherte sich Remus noch mal, doch er fing sich nur abermals einen genervten Blick von James ein.

»Wenn du's genau wissen willst: Ich hab unten was gehört und als ich nachschauen gegangen bin, war das Porträt weg und Pringle hat sich rausgeschlichen!«

Da sich damit sogar Remus begnügte, nickten sich Sirius und James zu und bildeten die Vorhut der kleinen Gruppe auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, in der Pringle gerade mit einer Fackel in der Hand verschwand.

»Steckt jetzt Hagrid da auch mit drin?«, flüsterte Peter ängstlich.

»Werden wir ja gleich sehen; und jetzt Ruhe«, begann James gespannt, wobei sie sich zu viert die Nasen an Hagrids Fenster platt drückten.

Innen saßen Hagrid, Pringle und – zu Sirius' Überraschung – auch Piler bei einem gemütlichen Plausch beieinander.

Der Hausmeister allerdings wirkte etwas aufgeregt und gestikulierte wild, woraufhin Piler aufsprang und zur Tür eilte, dicht gefolgt von Pringle.

Die Jungs warfen sich einen hastigen Blick zu und Sirius kommentierte die Lage nur mit einem »Oh!«

»Weg hier«, befahl Remus leise und zog die drei vom Fenster fort. Sie hasteten so schnell sie konnten durch die Dunkelheit zurück zum Schloss und in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sirius ließ sich sofort in seinen Stammsessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Sobald er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, fragte er argwöhnisch: »Wieso, bei allen würgenden Wasserspeiern, hat Pringle das Porträt weggezaubert? – Ich meine, was will er damit denn erreichen!«

»Aber wie sollte Pringle an all die anderen Dinge herangekommen sein, die verschwunden sind?«, wollte James wissen, der Sirius' Frage einfach übergangen hatte. Auch für ihn schien es klar, dass die fehlenden Dinge mit dem verschwundenen Porträt in Zusammenhang standen.

Von Remus kam ein verächtliches Schnauben. Als sich alle zu ihm umdrehten, belehrte er sie: »Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Er ist der Hausmeister! Es würde ja keinen Sinn machen, wenn er nicht überall rein könnte!«

»Ja, und weil er sich unser Passwort so schwer merkt, hat er einfach das Porträt weggehext«, erwiderte Sirius.

»Aber Hagrid…«, stammelte Peter nur ungläubig, der sich von dem Gesehenen anscheinend noch nicht erholt hatte. »Und Piler…«

»Stimmt, was haben die damit zu tun?«, wunderte sich auch Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

»Frag mich, wann die McGonagall informiert wird…«, mischte sich James wieder mit ein.

»Na toll, jetzt kann jeder beliebige Hufflepuff zu uns rein… von den Slytherins ganz zu schweigen«, grummelte Sirius unterdessen. Peter aber schien recht geknickt. »Ich werde die fette Dame vermissen!«

»Ach was! Ich fand das dumme Porträt schon immer überflüssig«, raunzte Sirius verärgert.

»Jungs…«, begann James auf einmal und wurde weißer als die Gespenster von Hogwarts.

»Und diese fette Kuh hat mich sowieso aufgeregt! _Passwort?_«, äffte Sirius die hohe Stimme der fetten Dame nach. »_Wenn ihr keine Ahnung habt, geht lieber in euren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum!_«

»Jungs…« James' Augen wurden immer größer, als er an ihnen vorbeistarrte, doch Sirius kümmerte sich nicht darum.

»Irgendwann hätte ich sie sowieso zerschnitten…«

Jetzt konnte Sirius nicht mehr umhin, James' Gesten zu beachten, da auch Remus und Peter erstarrt zum Loch in der Wand blickten, und so drehte er sich ebenfalls um. Pringles zorniges Antlitz starrte ihm entgegen und dahinter blickte Piler verständnislos in die Runde.

»Da haben wir ja die Täter«, knurrte Pringle hasserfüllt. Er trat vor, um Remus und Sirius am Kragen zu packen (da er nur zwei Hände hatte, verschonte er James und Peter vorerst) und wild zu schütteln, bis Piler endlich einschritt.

»Bitte, Apollyon, beruhigen Sie sich. Wir bringen die Jungs besser gleich zum Schulleiter – Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von euch! Ich dachte, ich könnte euch vertrauen, dass ihr mit den zusätzlichen Sprüchen keine Dummheiten macht«, meinte er zu den vier Gryffindors.

Sirius verstand im Moment allerdings gar nichts mehr, schließlich war doch Pringle an allem Schuld!

Dennoch folgten er und die anderen Piler widerstandslos, der sich, ohne sie anzusehen, auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro machte.

Sirius hörte während der ganzen Zeit Pringle hinter sich grummeln, anscheinend frustriert, dass er sie nicht sofort bestrafen konnte (»auspeitschen, mit den Daumen an die Decke ketten…«).

Sirius versuchte immer wieder, James' Blick zu treffen, doch der starrte nur geknickt zu Boden, scheinbar ebenfalls, ohne die Situation so ganz zu begreifen.

Auch Remus' Gesicht hatte eine blasse Schattierung angenommen und er stierte, wie James, auf den Boden vor sich. Sie würden rausgeworfen werden, das war ihnen wohl allen klar.

Wie sollten sie beweisen, dass sie unschuldig waren? Sie waren schließlich die einzigen Erstklässler, die den Evanesco-Zauber beherrschten, und nun hatte man sie auch noch zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort erwischt. Alles war verloren…

»Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen«, meinte Piler in dem Moment.

Sirius erinnerte sich nicht mehr an den zurückgelegten Weg, aber zum ersten Mal auf der Treppe zu Dumbledores Tür rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose.

Piler klopfte an und trat, gefolgt von den vier Jungs und Pringle, in das runde, nur mäßig erleuchtete Büro. Obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, saß der Schulleiter in seinem Nachtgewand hinter dem Schreibtisch und kritzelte etwas auf eine Pergamentrolle.

Als sie eintraten, legte er die Feder wortlos weg und sah die Jungs mit hochgezogenen Brauen durch seine halbmondförmige Brille hindurch an, dann wandte er sich Pringle zu, der gleich eifrig begann: »Als ich meine letzte Runde heute Nacht machte, bin ich bei Gryffindor vorbeigekommen, doch da war plötzlich das Porträt der fetten Dame verschwunden. Natürlich bin ich sofort zu Professor Piler gelaufen – ich wusste, dass er bei Hagrid war – und hab ihn geholt. Als wir wieder zum Gryffindor-Turm kamen, haben wir die hier im Gemeinschaftsraum herumlungern sehen, wie sie über den Streich sprachen.«

»Sir, wir waren es nicht«, warf Remus schnell und panisch ein, da Sirius noch nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen. Seine Stimme zitterte merklich und er sah aus, als wäre er mal wieder – wie so oft – krank.

»Gebt mir bitte eure Zauberstäbe, alle Vier«, befahl Dumbledore ohne jede Gefühlsregung.

Jetzt war es aus. Nicht mal seinen Zauberstab durfte Sirius behalten. Mit gesenktem Blick legte er diesen vor Dumbledore auf den Tisch.

Remus, James und Peter taten es ihm gleich, anscheinend ebenfalls mit dem Gedanken, dass jeglicher Widerstand zwecklos war. Dumbledore nahm sich als allererstes James' Zauberstab vor, richtete seinen eigenen darauf und sagte – sehr zu Sirius' Verblüffung: »Prior Incantado!«

Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes schwebte plötzlich die Abbildung eines kleinen Buches, das sich in einen Becher verwandelte, ehe es sich wieder in Luft auflöste.

»Den Spruch hab ich heute Abend noch geübt«, stellte James mit noch stockender Stimme verblüfft fest.

Lächelnd reichte Dumbledore ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück und nahm sich anschließend den von Sirius vor. Wieder sprach er die seltsamen Worte und es erschien ebenfalls ein Buch, das sich in eine Ratte verwandelte. Auch Sirius erhielt seinen Zauberstab mit einem Zwinkern des Direktors zurück. Nachdem die Abbildung, die aus Peters Zauberstab entstanden war (ein Buch, das sich nur zur Hälfte in einen Becher verwandelte, zur anderen aber noch Buch blieb), erlosch und Remus' Zauberstab zusammengeknülltes Papier hatte verschwinden lassen, blickte Dumbledore sie lächelnd an.

»Ich hoffe, ich konnte Sie überzeugen, Apollyon, dass die vier hier nichts mit dem Verschwinden des Porträts zu tun haben. Aber Sie sollten im Schloss die Gemälde fragen, wer den Platz der fetten Dame übernehmen will«, orderte Dumbledore an.

Pringle verließ mit sichtlich übler Laune das Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

»S… Sir?« Dumbledore wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem stotternden Peter zu. »Was war das denn gerade eigentlich?« Peter hob unbeholfen seinen Zauberstab hoch.

»Das nennt man _Priori Incantatem_. Mit Hilfe dieses Spruches offenbart der Zauberstab den letzten Zauber, den er vollführt hat.« Er wandte sich an Professor Piler: »Würden Sie die Jungs bitte wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten, Frederic?«

Beim Hinausgehen sah Sirius den Lehrer vorsichtig an, doch Piler lächelte nur vergebend…

Als die vier am Gryffindor-Turm angelangten, war die fette Dame noch durch kein anderes Porträt ersetzt worden.

Sie verabschiedeten sich höflich von Piler, gingen aber noch nicht die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

Sobald die Schritte des Lehrer verklungen waren, drehte sich Sirius zu seinen Freunden um: »Aber wenn's nicht Pringle war, wer war's dann?«

Peter sah ihn wie immer ratlos an und auch Remus schien keine Antwort auf diese Frage parat zu haben. James allerdings entgegnete gewitzt: »Es ist nicht bewiesen, dass Pringle es nicht war. Vielleicht hat er das Porträt tatsächlich verschwinden lassen und ist dann einfach zur Tarnung zu Piler runter gegangen… Und als er uns hier gesehen hat, wollte er gleich uns alles in die Schuhe schieben… aber da das nicht geklappt hat, ist er jetzt so sauer…«

»Jetzt komm aber mal wieder runter. Findest du nicht, dass das ein bisschen weit hergeholt ist?«, unterbrach Remus ihn vehement. »Du phantasierst ja schon… und kein Wunder, es ist ja auch schon drei Uhr. Ich finde, wir sollten langsam mal ins Bett gehen, sonst sind wir morgen für die Doppelstunde Verteidigung nicht ausgeschlafen!«

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stampfte er die Wendeltreppe hinauf, sodass die anderen keine andere Wahl hatten, als ihm zu folgen.

tbc...


	14. Phineas Nigellus

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Vierzehntes Kapitel**

**Phineas Nigellus**

* * *

Wundersamerweise hing am nächsten Morgen, als sie zum Frühstück gingen, ein neues Bild vor dem Porträtloch. Der übelgelaunte Mann auf dem Porträt fauchte Sirius sofort an, sobald er ihn erkannte: »Was machst du denn hier im Gryffindor-Turm! Geh zurück in deinen Slytherin-Kerker, wo du hingehörst!«

Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen und wollte schon ansetzen, ihm trotzig etwas zu erwidern, da fiel ihm James überrascht in das unausgesprochene Wort: »Hey, du hast doch vorher in Dumbledores Büro gehangen!«

Also entschloss sich Sirius, das Porträt zu ignorieren und antwortete stattdessen James: »Er war ja auch der unbeliebteste Schulleiter, den Hogwarts je hatte!«

»Woher willst du das denn wissen?«, warf Remus mit einem scheelen Seitenblick auf das Porträt ein.

»Ich fass es einfach nicht, jetzt unterhält er sich auch noch mit den Erzfeinden meines Hauses«, fiel der verstimmte Zauberer im Bild ein.

»Der da ist mein Ururgroßvater Phineas Nigellus«, brummte Sirius ungeduldig. Und an das Porträt gewandt schnauzte er nun: »Nur damit du's weißt, ich _bin_ ein Gryffindor und kein Slytherin-Freak!« Phineas glotzte Sirius schockiert an, öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus und schloss ihn deshalb wieder.

»Was machst _du_ überhaupt hier bei uns! Wieso hängst du nicht bei den Slytherin-Kerkern herum?«, blaffte Sirius ärgerlich.

»Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte mich um diesen Job gerissen! Dumbledore hat mich einfach bestimmt, als sich kein anderes Bild freiwillig gemeldet hat! So ein…«

»Wag es bloß nicht, den besten Schulleiter, den Hogwarts je hatte, zu beleidigen«, unterbrach Remus ihn schnell.

»Ein falsches Wort, Nigellus, und wir lassen dich genauso verschwinden«, setzte Sirius hinzu, womit er sich umwandte und den Korridor entlangging.

»Du bist eine Schande für deine Familie, kleiner Black! Verräter des reinen Blutes…«, hörte er Phineas hinter sich schreien, doch er achtete gar nicht darauf.

Auch Remus schien enttäuscht über die Neubesetzung des Porträts, denn er murmelte: »Schade, dass wir nicht Dilys Derwent bekommen haben, oder Everard… Es hängen so viele Porträts von richtig berühmten Schulleitern Hogwarts' in Professor Dumbledores Büro, und wir kriegen ausgerechnet Phineas Nigellus…«

Sie gingen gerade die Marmortreppe zur Großen Halle herunter, als Sirius abermals aufseufzte. Der Tag konnte wohl kaum noch schlimmer werden, jetzt sah er auch noch Malfoy und Bellatrix zum Frühstück schlendern.

Natürlich verirrte sich Bellas Blick gleich zu ihrem Cousin und sie stieß Malfoy an, um daraufhin lässig auf die vier Gryffindors zuzuschlendern. »Ha, da ist ja Baby Black! Hattet Glück, dass euch da gestern Peeves raus gehauen hat!«

Mehr aus Gewohnheit langte Sirius gelangweilt nach seinem Zauberstab, doch Remus hielt geistesgegenwärtig seine Hand fest und murmelte: »Komm schon, die ist keine Strafarbeit wert, Sirius. Lass die doch reden!«

»Angst, ein Duell gegen mich zu verlieren, was Baby Black?« Bellatrix grinste ihn spöttisch mit ihrer gewöhnlichen, herablassenden Art an.

Diesmal kam sogar Remus' Hand zu spät, um Sirius aufzuhalten seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Doch Professor McGonagall kam gerade in dem Moment hinter den vier Jungs die Treppe hinab.

»Was soll das, Black und…« McGonagall zögerte sichtlich einen Moment, als sie Bellatrix begutachtete und das Dilemma der gleichen Namen bemerkte. »…Black? Ein Duell? Wenn Sie sich schon duellieren wollen, Black… _Miss_ Black, dann suchen Sie sich jemanden in Ihrer Größe!«

Fauchend drehte sich Bella um und stolzierte Malfoy voran in die Große Halle.

Sirius war froh, die Slytherins in Verteidigung und Verwandlung nicht sehen zu müssen, was sich in Astronomie jedoch zu seinem großen Leidwesen schlagartig änderte.

Professor Highking sprach gerade über das Sternbild Kassiopeia, das seinen Namen angeblich von einer griechischen Gottheit erhalten hatte und Sirius war – wie üblich – halb am Einschlafen, da drang in seine dösigen Gedanken die Stimme des Professors: »Leider ist mir im Moment die dazugehörige Sage entfallen… Wenn Sie mal eben zu Professor Brewpot gehen würden, Mr Black. Er verfügt über ein enormes Wissen, was griechische Sagen anbelangt!«

Das hatte er nun davon, dass er zu spät gekommen war und so in der ersten Reihe gleich neben der Tür saß. Seufzend stand er auf und verließ schlurfenden Schrittes das Klassenzimmer.

Da er den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hatte, stieß er beinahe mit dem ÜV zusammen, der mit energischen Schritten den Gang entlang hastete.

»Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sitzen? Schwänzt du etwa?«, hakte dieser gleich diensteifrig nach.

»Ich muss zu Brewpot«, murmelte Sirius nur lustlos.

»_Professor_ Brewpot, kleiner Black«, verbesserte der ÜV ihn mit einem väterlichen Lächeln, wobei er ihm durch die Haare wuschelte.

Verärgert ordnete Sirius seine Frisur wieder, als der ÜV weiterredete: »Wo ich dich jetzt schon hier treffe, das neue Passwort, das Mr Nigellus festgelegt hat, lautet: ›_Flagitium atrum_‹. Sag es doch bitte weiter, ja?«

Sirius überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er den ÜV auf die schmerzliche Erinnerung mit dem Geburtstagskalender ansprechen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, weil er nicht länger zugelabert werden wollte.

»Klar«, murmelte er deshalb nur und verfolgte weiter seinen Weg hinab zu den Kerkern. Er ließ sich sehr viel Zeit, doch als er ankam, war die Stunde immer noch nicht vorbei und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als anzuklopfen.

»Ja«, bellte Brewpot von innen. Sirius drückte widerwillig die Tür auf und trat ein.

»Ah… die Schande beehrt uns. Was ist es diesmal?«, höhnte der Zaubertranklehrer sofort. Heulendes Slytherin-Gelächter ergoss sich über Sirius, der zum ersten Mal seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen ließ und zu allem Überfluss Bellatrix und deren Clique entdeckte.

Doch er riss sich zusammen und begann: »Professor Highking lässt fragen, wie die Sage von Kassiopeia lautet.« Wieder erschallte gellendes Gelächter, besonders von Seiten Bellas und Rodolphus'.

»Tja, das sind die jungen Lehrer, die im Grunde genommen nichts von ihrem Unterrichtsfach verstehen… Müssen sogar nichtsnutzige Schüler als Laufburschen zu den erfahreneren Semestern schicken. Wahrscheinlich wollte Highking Sie einfach nur loswerden… wer will schon eine Schande in seiner Klasse…«, lästerte Brewpot, um seine Klasse zu erheitern.

»Könnten Sie mir jetzt bitte die Antwort sagen, ich möchte zurück zu Astronomie, Sir«, knirschte Sirius, dem das slytherinische Amüsement schwer im Magen lag.

»Oh, Baby Black will von der bösen, bösen Klasse der Slytherins weg und zu seinem Beschützer zurück«, spottete Bellatrix, woraufhin der Kerker vor Lachen zu explodieren schien. Sirius begnügte sich damit, abzuwarten, bis sich die Klasse wieder beruhigt hatte und sagte gar nichts, doch Rodolphus brachte unter einer Lachsalve der Klasse hervor: »Ein kleiner Streber ist er auch noch!«

»Haben Sie doch Verständnis, Mr Lestrange«, bat Brewpot mit einem gehässigen Funkeln in den Augen, »Wenn er schon von Zaubertränken keine Ahnung hat, möchte er eben in Astronomie schleimen…«

»Also, wenn ich das hier jetzt richtig deute, Sir«, mischte sich Sirius wieder ein, »haben Sie von der Sage auch keine Ahnung.«

Plötzliche Stille. Aller Augen richteten sich auf Brewpot, der solange schwieg und Sirius anfunkelte, bis das Schweigen schon auf Sirius' Ohren drückte.

Kein einziger Schüler lachte mehr oder traute sich irgendetwas zu sagen. Eine so laute Stille hatte Sirius noch nie gehört, ebenso, wie er noch nie eine so lange Sekunde erlebt hatte, bis der Professor kaum vernehmlich grollte:

»Mr Black, ich glaube, dass das dreißig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Sie bedeutet. Und zu Ihrer Information: In der griechischen Mythologie ist Kassiopeia die schöne, aber auch überhebliche Tochter der Königin von Äthiopien. In ihrem Übermut hielt sie sich für schöner als die Töchter des Nereus, den so genannten Nymphen. Dadurch zog sie sich den Ärger des Gottes Poseidon zu. Um sie zu bestrafen, wurde ihre Tochter, Andromeda, an einen Felsen gekettet, um als Opfer für ein Seemonster zu dienen. Doch Andromeda blieb dieses Schicksal erspart, da sie von Perseus vor dem Tode gerettet wurde. Um Demut zu lernen, wurde Kassiopeia auf eine Weise an den Himmel verbannt, dass sie die Hälfte der Zeit kopfüber hinab hängt.«

Nach diesem langen Vortrag holte Brewpot einmal tief Luft, bevor er in demselben Ton hinzufügte: »Falls Sie sich das alles in Ihrem Spatzenhirn merken konnten, verlassen Sie nun meinen Kerker! Ich möchte meinen anspruchsvollen Unterricht fortsetzen!«

Das ließ sich Sirius nicht zweimal sagen und er verschwand schweigend aus dem Kerker.

Er eilte grübelnd zu seinem Klassenzimmer zurück, während er sich über die Schmähungen der Slytherins aufregte. Wie konnte Brewpot, als Lehrer, nur so was unterstützen. Und dann auch noch vor seiner Cousine Bellatrix und Rodolphus!

Aber wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte Brewpot ihm wohl noch nicht verziehen, dass er in Gryffindor und nicht in Slytherin war. Schließlich hatte er ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden können, was allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte…

Er betrat den Astronomieraum und setzte sich schweigend auf seinen Platz. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er erst als um ihn herum mehrere Minuten Stille geherrscht hatte, zu Highking aufblickte, der ihn fragend ansah.

»Was hat Professor Brewpot denn nun gesagt?«, hakte dieser nach. In der kürzesten Grobfassung erzählte Sirius die Sage von Kassiopeia, bis es endlich zum Ende der Stunde gongte.

»Was ist denn mit dir passiert, während du da runter gegangen bist, man? Du bist ja wie verwandelt«, meinte James sofort, als sie das Zimmer verließen, um zur Pause in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

»Ach, hab mal eben dreißig Punkte Abzug von Brewpot kassiert«, versuchte Sirius lässig abzutun.

»Was?«, kam es gleich geschockt von Remus, der hinter ihnen lief. »Das kann er nicht machen! Aber warum denn!«

Also erzählte Sirius von den unerfreulichen Kommentaren im Slytherin-Kerker. »…Wenn Aveimperatore mich noch einmal da hinschicken will, dann streike ich«, endete Sirius schließlich, als sie beim Porträtloch ankamen.

»Aber dreißig Punkte ist schon ganz schön gepfeffert«, beharrte Remus.

»_Flagitium atrum_«, sagte Sirius nun an Phineas Nigellus gewandt.

»Ach, ist das das neue Passwort?« Remus ließ vom Thema Zaubertränke ab und sie stiegen nacheinander in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Da sie am Nachmittag, wie jeden Mittwoch, frei hatten, beschlossen sie, für eingehende Recherchen über Piler und Pringle, Hagrid zu besuchen. 

»Ich bin ja immer noch überzeugt davon, dass Pringle an allem Schuld ist. Es würde sich alles so ineinander fügen! Er hasst Schüler und versucht jetzt, die Schule zugrunde zu richten«, schnaubte James, während sie über die dünne Schneedecke, die über Nacht auf wundersame Weise aufgetaucht war, auf Hagrids Hütte zuschritten.

Als sie am See vorbeikamen, bemerkten sie, dass sich auf diesem eine dünne Eisschicht gebildet hatte, die ihn noch mysteriöser erscheinen ließ, als er für gewöhnlich wirkte.

»Na ja, das alles wird sich sicher bald aufklären«, erwiderte Remus nur, dem man es anmerkte, dass er nicht daran glaubte.

In dem Moment beendete Sirius das Gespräch, indem er an Hagrids Tür klopfte. Es erfolgte keine Reaktion, nicht mal Fang bellte drinnen. »Klasse, jetzt haben wir den ganzen Weg in dieser Kälte umsonst gemacht«, schnauzte Sirius sofort.

»Ach komm, Sirius, das sind 500 Meter! – Wo er wohl steckt?«, hakte Remus besorgt nach.

»Wahrscheinlich lässt er gerade den Gryffindor-Turm verschwinden«, feixte James. Sirius unterdessen rieb mit grimmiger Miene die Hände aneinander, um sich warm zu halten.

»Hat Hagrid denn einen Zauberstab?«, wollte Peter unvermittelt wissen.

»Der Kleine hat Recht! Wir haben Hagrid noch nie mit einem Zauberstab gesehen… vielleicht ist er ein Squib«, mutmaßte Sirius aufgeregt, mit einem Schlag um einiges besser gelaunt. Die Sache fing an, interessant zu werden!

»Du meinst, einer aus einer Zaubererfamilie, der nicht zaubern kann?«, hakte Peter vorsichtshalber noch mal nach, doch James machte diese Vermutung zunichte, indem er einwarf: »Aber er hat doch gezaubert! Bei dem Duell hat er uns alle mit Lilys Zauberstab entwaffnet!«

Bevor sie ihre Unterhaltung fortsetzen konnten, trat Hagrids riesige Gestalt mit Fang neben sich aus dem Verbotenen Wald.

»Lasst ihn uns doch einfach fragen«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern und ging zielstrebig auf Hagrid zu. »Was hast du im Verbotenen Wald getrieben? Wo hast du eigentlich deinen Zauberstab? Und was wollten Piler und Pringle gestern Abend bei dir?«, sprudelte Sirius sofort los.

»Und überhaupt…«, setzte James amüsiert hinzu, »…Wie hieß Merlins Ururgroßvater?«

»Mal immer schön langsam mit den jungen Thestralen, Jungs«, erwiderte Hagrid leicht reserviert. Offensichtlich war ihm Sirius' Fragerei etwas unangenehm. Dennoch lud er sie höflich ein: »Kommt erst ma rein.«

Er stieß die Tür seiner Hütte auf, ohne die Klinke auch nur anzufassen, und stampfte hinein, gefolgt von den vier Gryffindors.

Innen war es wenigstens schön warm, was Sirius' schlechte Laune endgültig vertrieb. Hagrid entzündete sogleich ein Feuer im Kamin, doch Sirius wollte nun endlich Antworten auf seine Fragen erhalten.

»Also?«, hakte er daher ungeduldig nach, als Hagrid ihnen auf dem großen Tisch heißen Tee servierte. Dabei war er mit Gedanken anscheinend woanders, da er bei James' Tasse die Hälfte auf die Tischdecke verschüttete und das noch nicht einmal zu bemerken schien.

»War im Verbotenen Wald Thestrale füttern«, begann Hagrid.

»Was sind Thestrale?«, fragte Peter sofort mit piepsiger Stimme.

»Geflügelte Pferde mit einem ausgezeichneten Orientierungssinn, die nur von jenen gesehen werden können, die schon mal jemanden haben sterben sehen«, erklärte Remus gleich fachkundig.

»Und der Zauberstab…?«, begann Sirius wieder.

Hagrid senkte den Blick tief in seine Teetasse während er beschämt nuschelte, sodass sie es kaum verstanden: »Bin in der dritten Klasse aus Hogwarts rausgeflog'n. Mein Zauberstab is' damals zerbrochen word'n…«

Schockiert blickten sich die vier Freunde an, dann zuckte Sirius tröstend die Schultern: »Mach dir nichts draus, Hagrid, das hätten wir schon fast in der ersten Klasse geschafft.«

»Um auf Professor Piler zurückzukommen…«, lenkte Remus das Gespräch wieder in angenehmere Bahnen.

»Ach, der… woher wisst ihr überhaupt, dass er und der Hausmeister hier war'n?«, schrak Hagrid plötzlich aus seiner Melancholie auf.

»Und da ist auch schon der Grund, weshalb wir fast rausgeflogen wären«, platzte Sirius belustigt heraus. Darauf sprach eine Weile nur Remus, der Hagrid die ganze Geschichte vom Vorabend erzählte.

»S' is' gefährlich, nachts draußen rumzulaufen, im Dunkeln«, erwiderte Hagrid mit offenem Mund.

»Sieh's doch mal so«, meinte Sirius und kippelte lässig auf seinem Stuhl, »Wir waren zumindest nicht im Verbotenen Wald… – obwohl das eigentlich auch mal ganz reizvoll wäre…«

»Wenn ich euch da jemals erwische, hetz ich euch eine Meute Werwölfe auf'n Hals«, drohte Hagrid fast erschrocken, aber mit der ehrbaren (und natürlich aussichtslosen) Absicht, sie zu erziehen.

Remus und Peter wurden gleichzeitig blass, anscheinend bei dem unheilvollen Gedanken, wilden Werwölfen in der Dunkelheit gegenüber zu stehen. Sirius und James dagegen blickten sich an und murmelten synchron: »Cool!«

»Ähm… wolltet ihr nich was über Professor Piler erfahren?«, lenkte Hagrid schnell von den Werwölfen ab, als er sah, wie freudig Sirius und James und wie geschockt Remus und Peter darauf reagierten.

»Genau, lassen der und Pringle nun alle Sachen verschwinden?«, hakte James, der wieder bei der Sache war, nach.

»Nee, sind ziemlich besorgt über die Lage.«

»Warum war Piler dann bei dir?«, forschte auch Remus nach.

»Nur wege'm wütenden, magischen Holzwurm, der sich noch immer durch meine Tür frisst… Verbrennt mir dauernd die Hand, wenn ich die Klinke anfass'«, murrte Hagrid, während er ihnen Kekse anbot, die sie sorgsam unangerührt ließen.

»Aber Pringle hat das Zeug verschwinden lassen«, beharrte Sirius unterdessen stur.

»Nee, der war ziemlich fertig, als er das geseh'n hat. Hat geschimpft und geflucht… Passt nich zu ihm, kenn ihn schon lang genug. Kann zwar fies un' gemein sein un' alles, aber wenn's ums Schloss geht, macht er so was nich! Aber an eurer Stelle würd ich mich da raushalt'n. Lasst das ma Dumbledore übernehm'n. Wenn der das nich in'n Griff kriegt, dann schafft das niemand!«

»Toll, dann haben wir jetzt keinen Hauptverdächtigen mehr«, regte sich Sirius gleich auf, grabschte sich doch noch einen Keks zum Mitnehmen, stand verärgert auf und schob seine Teetasse impulsiv weg.

»Kommt, Leute«, meinte er dann, »wenn wir jetzt schon wieder bei der Aufklärung des Falles von Null anfangen müssen, dann sofort.«

Er ging forschen Schrittes zur Tür, wobei ihm die anderen drei widerspruchslos aber langsam folgten, und legte die Hand wartend auf die Türklinke. »Au!«, schrie er, als er die verbrannte Hand zurückzog.

Von Hagrid kam nur ein glucksendes Lachen und ein freundliches: »Bis demnächst, Jungs!«

Übellaunig stampfte Sirius seinen Freunden voran zum Gryffindor-Turm. »_Flagitium atrum_«, schnauzte er lustlos.

»Nö«, murmelte Nigellus mit geschlossenen Augen.

»Wie ›Nö‹?«, hakte Remus ungläubig nach.

»Euch dreckige Gryffindors lass ich nicht rein.«

»Aber das _ist_ doch der Gryffindor-Turm«, empörte sich auch James.

»Das Porträt ist verpflichtet, die Schüler mit dem richtigen Passwort reinzulassen«, stellte Remus akademisch fest.

Inzwischen hatte Nigellus die Augen geöffnet und fauchte: »Dann hab ich's eben jetzt geändert!«

Gerade zückte Sirius wütend seinen Zauberstab, um seinen Ururgroßvater zu bedrohen, da öffnete sich das Porträt von innen und der ÜV rauschte panisch und ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihnen vorbei den Korridor hinab.

Während sich Sirius nur beiläufig fragte, was der ÜV jetzt schon wieder hatte, huschten die vier Jungs schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor Nigellus wieder zuklappen konnte.

Dort herrschte heilloses Durcheinander: Die älteren Schüler diskutierten heftig mit ernsten Mienen, während die jüngeren aufgeschreckt durcheinander redeten.

»Was ist denn hier los?«, fragte Sirius Specter, wobei er ihm auf die Schulter tippte.

Dieser drehte sich überrascht um und deutete schließlich nur wortlos in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle. Im selben Moment als Sirius den Grund des Chaos' ausmachte, stieß James baff hervor: »Verdammt, die Treppe ist weg! Sieh dir das mal an!«

»Mist, das heißt, dass Timothy nicht mehr als Verdächtiger in Frage kommt! Nicht mal der wäre so blöd, die Treppe zu seinem eigenen Schlafsaal wegzuhexen«, fluchte Sirius enttäuscht.

Doch in dem Augenblick öffnete sich das Porträt erneut und der ÜV stürmte wichtigtuerisch gefolgt von Professor McGonagall herein.

Diese erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick und sorgte mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit dafür, dass die Schüler sich beruhigten. »Seit wann ist die Treppe schon verschwunden? Hat jemand die Täter gesehen?«, fragte sie scharf.

Synchrones Kopfschütteln.

Allein der ÜV wagte es, etwas zu sagen: »Nach dem Unterricht habe ich einem Ravenclaw-Zweitklässler Nachhilfe in der Bibliothek gegeben und als ich zurückkam, habe ich alles so vorgefunden.«

»Ich werde sofort den Schulleiter davon unterrichten. Bleiben Sie hier und bewahren Sie Ruhe! Und keiner – ich betone _keiner_ – wird versuchen, in die Schlafsäle zu gelangen!« McGonagalls Blick irrte unwillkürlich zu Sirius und James, die sich schnell in zwei Sesseln niederließen.

Kaum hatte die Lehrerin den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, setzten sich auch Remus und Peter zu ihnen.

»Habt ihr schon gehört? Ein Sechstklässler hat gesagt, dass bald auch Menschen verschwinden, wenn Dumbledore das nicht stoppen kann«, bibberte Peter ängstlich.

Sirius schnaubte nur verächtlich, aber Davey, der in der Nähe saß und es anscheinend auch gehört hatte, fing sofort an, aufgeregt mit Timothy zu flüstern. Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen und wandte sich wieder James zu, der sinnend die fehlende Treppe anstarrte.

»Und…«, grinste Sirius, »schon eine Idee, wie wir da hochkommen?«

»Wingardium Leviosa«, scherzte James.

»Wirkt das denn auch bei Menschen?«, hakte Peter erstaunt nach.

»Klar, willst du's probieren?« Sirius zückte schon seinen Zauberstab, als das Gemurmel im Gemeinschaftsraum plötzlich erstarb.

Dumbledore war mit McGonagall majestätisch eingetreten, doch sein Gesicht wandte sich sorgenvoll der leeren Stelle zu, an der die Wendeltreppe eigentlich stehen sollte.

Anscheinend erfasste er die Lage mit einem Blick, denn er verkündete, nachdem er die Lücke, wo einst die Treppe gestanden hatte, einen Moment lang besehen hatte, ernst: »Die Jungen werden heute Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum untergebracht.«

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschienen überall knallrote Schlafsäcke auf dem Boden. »Minerva, würden Sie wohl die anderen Lehrer in Kenntnis setzen? Professor Piler sollte hiervon erfahren. Vielleicht hat er eine Ahnung, wie man die Treppe ersetzen kann«, wandte sich der Schulleiter dann an die Schreckschraube, worauf die eilig den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

»Bis morgen werden alle nötigen Vorkehrungen getroffen worden sein. Gute Nacht.« Dumbledore wandte sich um, in der Absicht den Gemeinschaftsraum ebenfalls zu verlassen, da fiel Sirius wieder etwas ein.

»Professor, einen Moment«, rief er deshalb.

Lächelnd drehte sich Dumbledore zu ihm um.

»Könnten Sie meinem Ururgroßvater bitte sagen, er soll uns mit dem richtigen Passwort gefälligst auch reinlassen?«, verlangte Sirius verärgert bei dem Gedanken an das sture Porträt. Schallendes Gelächter im Gemeinschaftsraum, vereinzeltes Nicken.

»Mich hat er auch schon mal grundlos angemault«, sagte eine schüchterne Mädchenstimme.

»Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das aufhört, Pernilla. Ach ja, das neue Passwort lautet _Ulmus procera_«, zwinkerte Dumbledore der Erstklässlerin zu und schritt gemächlich aus dem Gryffindor-Turm.

»Wer zum Henker ist Pernilla?«, wollte Sirius stirnrunzelnd wissen, während er dem Erstklässlermädchen nachsah.

»Sag mal, wo warst du denn bei der Auswahlzeremonie! Du musst ja ganz schön weit weg gewesen sein! Dass die schon von Anfang an in unserer Klasse ist, hab ja sogar ich mitgekriegt. Und ich war bei der Auswahlzeremonie in Gedanken in Russland, bei dem Quidditchspiel von den Hurricans gegen die Monsune«, feixte James.

Unterdessen hatte sich das Gerücht von den bald verschwindenden Menschen bei allen Gryffindors verbreitet und ein Strom von Schülern schob sich zu der Ferienliste, um sich einer nach dem anderen auszustreichen.

Kurz vor dem Schlafengehen stahl sich James auch zu der Liste und rief zu Sirius herüber: »He, Sirius, macht's dir was aus, an Weihnachten den ganzen Turm nur mit mir zu teilen?«

tbc...


	15. Voldemort und Slytherin

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Fünfzehntes Kapitel**

**Voldemort und Slytherin**

* * *

Als Sirius aufwachte, wunderte er sich zuerst, warum er so verspannt war – und warum bei allen galoppierenden Gorgonen lag er eigentlich noch angezogen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Boden, inmitten einiger noch schlafender Viert- und Sechstklässler!

Erst nachdem er die Augen noch ein Mal geschlossen hatte (vielleicht träumte er ja nur), überkam ihn die jähe Erinnerung an den Vortag, als ob ihm jemand einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf gekippt hätte: Die Aufregung im Gemeinschaftsraum, die verschwundene Treppe und schließlich die unbequeme Nacht in einem purpurroten Schlafsack…

Er musste sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen, wie sie in ihren Schlafsaal hinaufkamen; noch so eine unangenehme Nacht auf dem harten Boden hielt er jedenfalls nicht aus!

Doch anscheinend hatte sich die Schulleitung darüber auch schon Gedanken gemacht, denn als Sirius sich schließlich aufbequemte und zwischen den schlafenden Schülern hindurch stieg, entdeckte er am Schwarzen Brett eine neue Mitteilung:

›Alle Gryffindor-Jungen, die _noch nicht_ in der Lage sind, einen Besen zu fliegen, finden sich am Nachmittag auf dem Quidditch-Feld zu einer Flugstunde bei Madam Hooch ein. Die betroffenen Schüler werden vom Nachmittagsunterricht freigestellt. Der Rest wird gebeten, die Schulbesen zu benutzen, die am Fuße der verschwundenen Treppe bereitstehen, um in ihre Schlafsäle zu gelangen.‹

Sirius' Blick fuhr unwillkürlich zu dem Platz, wo bisher immer die Wendeltreppe gestanden hatte und wo nun einige Sauberwischs ordentlich nebeneinander aufgereiht an der Wand lehnten.

»Na klasse, und das obwohl ich doch geschworen hab, nie mehr so ein Teil zu besteigen«, murrte Sirius, nachdem er den Aushang ungläubig zum zweiten Mal überflogen hatte.

Von hinten war James herangetreten, der anscheinend schon gefrühstückt hatte und aus der Großen Halle zurückgekommen war.

Er strahlte seinen Freund an: »Auch schon gelesen? Flugstunde bei der Hooch und ich glaube, du bist auch damit gemeint!« Er deutete lächelnd auf die Stelle ›Alle, die_ noch nicht _in der Lage sind, zu fliegen…‹. »Aber ich fliege trotzdem mit«, fuhr James kameradschaftlich fort, wobei er Sirius auf die Schulter klopfte.

Auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung liefen Sirius (der gedacht hatte, sein Tag könnte gar nicht mehr mieser werden) und James zu allem Überfluss auch noch Bellatrix über den Weg, flankiert von Malfoy und Rodolphus.

Sobald seine Cousine ihn erblickt hatte, setzte sie ihr fieses Grinsen auf, das ihm jetzt schon sagte, dass sie ihn wohl kaum einfach nur an ihr vorbei zu seinem Unterricht gehen lassen würde. Und damit behielt er Recht.

»Hab gehört, du bleibst über Weihnachten hier? Wundern tut's mich ja nicht gerade, dass deine Eltern dich so lang wie möglich loshaben wollen«, stichelte sie, ohne James auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. »Musst ja schon ziemlich tief gesunken sein, wenn du als einziger bei den Lehrern bleibst. In Slytherin haben sie sich auch raus gestrichen, als sie gehört haben, dass _du_ dableibst, aber wer bleibt schon über Weihnachten in der Schule!«

»Er bleibt _nicht_ alleine in Hogwarts! Ich bin auch noch da«, feuerte James für Sirius zurück.

»Sieh an, Baby Blacks kleines Anhängsel«, spottete Bellatrix, die so tat, als hätte sie James eben erst entdeckt. »Heute mal ganz ohne den kleinen fetten Tollpatsch und den schmutzigen Bettler?«

»Stimmt es, dass bei euch die Schlafsäle verschwunden sind?«, mischte sich auch Malfoy mit ein, mit seinem üblichen spöttischen Unterton, den er nie ganz ablegte.

»Die _Treppe_ zu den Schlafsälen«, verbesserte James erzürnt.

Bellatrix und die anderen brachen in Lachen aus.

»Ihr Gryffindors haltet ja sowieso nicht viel auf euch«, fiel Rodolphus mit ein, »aber seit _du_ da hingekommen bist –«, er nickte abwertend zu Sirius, »– zerfällt ja der ganze Turm!«

Sirius war drauf und dran, sie alle drei zu verfluchen, da flüsterte James ihm zu: »Komm schon, wir gehen zu Verwandlung, McGonagall wartet bestimmt schon.« Damit trat er an den Slytherins vorbei.

»Wir sind jedenfalls zu Weihnachten alle bei euch eingeladen, wird sicher 'ne Riesenparty im Grimmauldplatz«, rief Bella ihnen noch nach, wobei sie ihr höhnisches Lachen hören ließ, doch Sirius versuchte sie verbissen zu missachten und folgte James in den Unterricht.

Der restliche Morgen verging für Sirius' Geschmack viel zu schnell und schon allzu bald fand er sich mit James, Remus und Peter auf dem zugeschneiten Quidditch-Feld wieder.

Außer ihnen hatten sich nur wenige Schüler neben den Besen (die, wie schon bei ihrer ersten Flugstunde, auf dem verschneiten Feld bereitlagen) eingefunden: Davey, der in einer Muggelfamilie aufgewachsen war, vereinzelte Zweit- und Drittklässler und Sirius fiel sogar ein Viertklässler auf, der wohl genauso ungeschickt sein musste, wie Peter, wenn er in den drei Jahren noch nicht gelernt hatte zu fliegen.

Sirius wollte sich eben bücken, um seinen Besen aufzuheben, als Madam Hooch, die in einen dicken Schal eingewickelt war, ihn zurückhielt: »Heute werden wir mit einigen Trockenübungen ohne Besen beginnen! – Eigentlich hätten jegliche weiteren Flugstunden ja gestrichen werden sollen – nach dem, was das letzte Mal passiert ist…«

Sie warf Sirius einen mitleidigen Blick zu, der schon entgegnen wollte, dass die Schulleitung sich eben mal um bessere Besen kümmern sollte, aber er ließ es bleiben, denn Madam Hooch fuhr schon fort: »…Aber nachdem nun mal die Treppe verschwunden ist… Dumbledore kann mir nicht erzählen, dass er keinen Zauber weiß, wie man eine Wendeltreppe ersetzt… aber er ordnet trotzdem lieber Flugstunden an! Das sieht ihm mal wieder ähnlich!«

Obwohl Madam Hooch ärgerlich in sich hinein gemurmelt hatte, hatten es die Umstehenden mitbekommen und so kicherten nun einige Schüler verhalten. Dumbledore war nur allzu gut bekannt dafür, dass er derartige Aktionen brachte.

Auch Sirius begann sich zu wundern, wieso der Direktor ihnen nicht einfach eine neue Treppe hingestellt hatte, doch ehe irgendwer noch näher auf Dumbledores Bestimmungen und deren tieferen Sinn eingehen konnte, begann die Besenhexe, wie er Madam Hooch schon in Gedanken getauft hatte, mit den ›Trockenübungen‹. Sie mussten sich nebeneinander breitbeinig aufstellen und sich nach vorne beugen, was den Sinkflug symbolisieren sollte; danach zurücklehnen, um wieder aufzusteigen…

Der einzige Satz, der Sirius von dieser dämlichen Stunde im Gedächtnis blieb, war: »Wenn Sie sich allerdings über einen Winkel von siebzig Grad nach vorne lehnen, kommen Sie höchstwahrscheinlich in einen gefährlichen Sturzflug…«

Nachdem Madam Hooch sie ein letztes Mal gewarnt hatte, sich von der Peitschenden Weide fern zu halten (»Zur Not springen Sie lieber vom Besen!«), durften sie endlich ihre Besen besteigen.

Sirius hatte ein Bein schon fast über sein Exemplar geschwungen, als er innehielt und argwöhnisch seinen Besen und anschließend den James' betrachtete.

Obwohl an beiden Besen ein Schild hing, das ausdrücklich ›bockungefährdet‹ verkündete, zog er entschlossen das Bein wieder zurück, um James daraufhin seinen eigenen Besen in die Hand zu drücken.

»Wir tauschen! Du hast garantiert mehr Glück mit dem Besen, als ich!«

Sich vollkommen in Sicherheit wähnend, bestieg Sirius nun James' Besen und wartete auf das Abstoßsignal von der Besenhexe. Die ließ sich aber mit ihrem Pfiff Zeit und kam stattdessen zu Sirius herübergeeilt.

»Mr Black, bei diesem Silberpfeil empfiehlt es sich, die Beine zum Abstoß weiter auseinander zu stellen, da er doch dazu neigt, mit zu hoher Geschwindigkeit abzuheben, daher kann es sein, dass der Flieger, wenn er die Hände nicht ganz fest um den Besenstiel klammert, die Kontrolle über das Fluggerät verliert und irgendwohin abdriftet, wo er eigentlich gar nicht hin will…«

»Vielen Dank, Madam Hooch, ich werde das berücksichtigen«, unterbrach Sirius die Lehrerin bei ihren Last-Minute-Tipps und stieß sich auch ohne Pfiff in die Luft, da er es endlich hinter sich bringen wollte. Sofort fing der Besen zu bocken an.

»Nicht schon wieder«, stöhnte Sirius nur.

Madam Hooch schrie ihm unterdessen wie beim letzten Mal hysterisch irgendwelche Anweisungen zu (»Lehnen Sie sich unter keinen Umständen irgendwohin! Versuchen Sie Ihr linkes Bein irgendwie auf die andere Seite zu bringen, damit Sie abspringen können… Madam Pomfrey kann Knochen ganz schnell wieder zusammenflicken…«), während James lachend von seinem Besen, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, zu dem von Sirius blickte und wieder zurück.

Peter dagegen kreischte ängstlich, wobei er sich die Augen zuhielt.

Doch diesmal beruhigte sich der Besen nach einigen Sekunden wieder, ehe er auch nur in die Nähe der Peitschenden Weide kommen konnte.

»Sehr gut, und nun kommen Sie wieder runter«, rief die Besenhexe von unten sichtlich erleichtert.

Doch Sirius musste feststellen, dass nun, da er den Besen unter Kontrolle hatte, Fliegen eigentlich sehr leicht war. Alles was er zu tun hatte, war den Besen mittels Gewichtsverlagerung zu steuern.

Hier oben hatte er einen unglaublichen Ausblick über die verschneite Winterlandschaft, die glitzernd unter ihm in der eisigen Kälte lag und Sirius packte das unglaubliche Gefühl von Freiheit, fast so, wie an seinem ersten Tag, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, nur noch tausendmal stärker.

Während ihn diese Gefühle durchströmten, dachte er gar nicht mehr daran, zurück auf den Erdboden zu kehren. Erst recht nicht, als er plötzlich James neben sich in der Luft sah. »Klasse, Kumpel! Wettfliegen bis zum Wald?«

Sirius grinste. »Glaub bloß nicht, dass du 'ne Chance hast!«

Damit lehnte er sich weit nach vorn und fetzte James voran, der allerdings nach kurzer Zeit schon aufgeholt hatte und so wurde es ein hartes Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen. Als sie schließlich am Waldrand, dessen verschneiten Wipfel in den Himmel ragten, angelangt waren, hatte James eine Nasenlänge Vorsprung.

»Du hast nur gewonnen, weil mein Besen spinnt! Ich war benachteiligt«, verteidigte sich Sirius sofort, als James ihn angrinste.

»Revanche zurück zum Quidditch-Feld?«, hakte James feixend nach und schon rasten sie wieder nebeneinander los, doch Sirius fiel immer weiter zurück, da er seine neue Freiheit auskostete, indem er immer wieder auf und ab durch die Luft stieß, um zu testen, in welchen Dimensionen er sich bewegen konnte, wodurch er natürlich Zeit verlor.

So kam James auch als erster bei einer stocksaueren Madam Hooch an.

Kaum dass Sirius neben James im weichen Schnee aufsetzte, kam sie schon heftig gestikulierend auf sie zu und donnerte: »Zwei Rollen Pergament über das Thema ›Wie verhalte ich mich bei einer Flugstunde‹! Bis morgen früh! Wie konnten Sie sich nur so unreif und verantwortungslos verhalten!«

Sirius und James verdrehten nur die Augen, während sie der Standpauke der Besenhexe lauschten.

»Wenigstens kann ich jetzt fliegen«, murmelte Sirius halblaut.

Als Madam Hooch schon längst wieder den anderen, die noch nicht fliegen konnten, Instruktionen erteilte, traf Sirius und James ein tadelnder Blick von Remus; Peter allerdings himmelte sie ehrfürchtig an.

* * *

Am Abend saß Sirius missgelaunt mit James im Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Zu seinem großen Ärger hatte er erst zweieinhalb Zoll der zwei Rollen Pergament für die Besenhexe voll geschrieben. Viel lieber würde er mit James jetzt auf Schloss-Erkundungstour gehen und zu allem Überfluss hatte Remus, der mit Charles auf dem Arm in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke Zaubereigeschichte lernte, seinen Selber-Schuld-Blick aufgesetzt.

»Was schreibst du denn noch so?« Sirius linste zu James rüber, der, ebenfalls über seine Pergamentrolle gebeugt, ziemlich verzweifelt aussah.

»Keine Ahnung, aber mein Tipp: Schreib groß!«

»Hast du schon, dass man vorher unbedingt Trockenübungen machen soll?«, erkundigte sich Sirius schelmisch.

»Oh, tolle Idee, danke! Du könntest noch einbauen, dass man immer schön langsam fliegen muss, damit man die Lehrerin nicht verwirrt!«

Genau in dem Moment schnaubte Remus verächtlich, klappte sein Geschichtsbuch zu und erhob sich, um mit Charles, dessen Herrchen sich in der Nachhilfe bei dem ÜV in der Bibliothek befand, zu ihnen herüberzukommen.

»Wenn ihr so einen Stuss schreibt, dann brummt sie euch nur noch zwei weitere Rollen auf.« Er ließ sich neben James auf der Couch nieder. »Ihr könntet doch schreiben, dass man Verantwortung übernehmen muss und deshalb nur ein begrenztes Feld überfliegen sollte, weil der zuständige Professor nicht jeden im Auge behalten kann.«

»Okay, diktier mal weiter«, bat Sirius, der, wie James, eifrig Remus' Worte aufkritzelte.

Remus rümpfte die Nase und stand auf, wobei er meinte: »Ich geh hoch in die Eulerei, meiner Mutter einen Brief schicken, wie es hier mit den ganzen verschwindenden Sachen zugeht…«

Im selben Moment erhob am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraums Timothy die Stimme und versicherte Davey, den kichernden Mädchen und allen, die sonst noch zuhören wollten, laut: »Das mit der Treppe war doch garantiert der Vampir!«

»Wir gehen mit«, sagte James sofort.

»Ihr macht besser eure Aufsätze fertig…«, versuchte Remus sie zu überreden, doch James erwiderte: »Ich muss meiner Mutter sowieso noch schreiben, dass ich über Weihnachten hier bleib…«

»Und ich geh mit und halt deine Eule«, mischte sich Sirius gleich ein und eilte, erleichtert vom Strafaufsatz losgekommen zu sein, zum Porträtloch.

»Flüchtest du nach Slytherin, weil du's bei diesen Versagern nicht mehr aushältst?«, rief Nigellus ihm spöttisch nach.

Sirius machte Oxbow in der Eulerei sofort aus, da er der einzige Rabe war und sein pechschwarzes Federkleid hervorstach. Remus, der selbst kein Haustier besaß, wollte sich eine Schuleule ausleihen, um seinen Brief zu versenden, doch Sirius streckte ihm den Arm mit Oxbow darauf hin.

»Du kannst dir Oxbow borgen. Der kriegt ja eh nichts zu tun!«

Remus sah ihn erstaunt an und hakte nach: »Willst du deinen Eltern nicht auch mal einen Brief schreiben?«

Sirius sah trotzig zu James, der seine gescheckte Eule inzwischen auch gefunden hatte, ohne sofort etwas zu erwidern. Schließlich knurrte er doch ein »Nein!« und wandte sich dann verstimmt James zu: »Wie heißt eigentlich deine Eule?«

»Akredula«, meinte James schlicht, der die heikle Konversation zwischen Remus und Sirius anscheinend mitbekommen hatte und Sirius jetzt offenbar lieber nicht erzürnen wollte.

»Übrigens, danke noch mal«, nickte Remus ihm in dem Augenblick zu, da Oxbow mit dem Brief abhob und sich durch ein offenes Fenster hinaus in die Lüfte schwang. Im nächsten Moment folgte ihm auch Akredula mit einem Brief an James' Eltern und zum ersten Mal fühlte Sirius sich traurig bei dem Gedanken an seine Familie, die ihn doch nur loshaben wollte.

Aber seine Laune besserte sich, als Remus gleich darauf versöhnlich vorschlug: »Lasst uns wieder runtergehen! Ich helf' euch bei euren zwei Strafrollen.«

* * *

Je näher Weihnachten rückte, desto kälter wurde es. Es zog so sehr im Schloss, dass die Schüler in Verwandlung in ihre dicken Wollmäntel eingepackt saßen. 

Hogwarts und die Ländereien waren so tief verschneit, dass sie Hagrid nur noch selten Besuche abstatteten und stattdessen ihre Abende über ihren Hausaufgaben vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachten.

Die Lehrer brummten ihnen derzeit Berge davon auf, da sie anscheinend glaubten, die Schüler hätten bei dem Wetter nichts Besseres zu tun.

Am Freitag, eine Woche vor den Ferien, saß Sirius sinnend in seinem Lieblingssessel und wärmte sich am Kaminfeuer die Füße, wobei er auf die reglos daliegenden Besen starrte, von denen sich gerade ein Viertklässler einen schnappte und in seinen Schlafraum hochflog, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er noch keine Geschenke hatte.

Seiner viel zu reichen Familie brauchte er sowieso nichts zu schenken…

Er blickte verstohlen zu James, der an seiner Verwandlungshausaufgabe arbeitete. Er wusste nicht, ob der ihm was schenken wollte, aber schließlich hatten sie zusammen schon viel erlebt… wenngleich sie in das meiste davon unbeabsichtigt hineingeraten waren – und so beschloss er, noch am selben Abend nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um etwas Nettes für ihn zu besorgen.

Er tastete in seiner Tasche herum und zählte in Gedanken die Geldstücke, die ihm durch die Finger rannen. Eigentlich genug, um James etwas zu kaufen, was ihm gefiel…

Still und heimlich, damit James es nicht merkte, verschwand Sirius aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, diesmal sogar ohne dass sein schlafender Ururgroßvater ihm etwas Böses nachrief.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Spiegel im vierten Korridor – vor dem schon wieder Dumbledore und Piler standen und sich unterhielten. Verdammt! Jetzt musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen… Als wäre es ganz natürlich stiefelte er also an den beiden Professoren vorbei.

»Guten Abend! Wohin des Weges?«, begrüßte Dumbledore ihn zwinkernd, wobei er sein Gespräch mit Piler natürlich unterbrach.

»Ich? – Nur in die Bibliothek… Zaubertränkeaufsatz, wissen Sie…«, meinte Sirius, während er dem Schulleiter direkt in die Augen blickte, um nicht verdächtig zu wirken.

Dumbledores Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch eine Nuance, dann meinte er: »Sehr löblich! Viel Erfolg. Und arbeite nicht mehr allzu lange…«

»Schönen Abend noch, die Professoren«, schleimte Sirius und ging an ihnen vorbei, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich bald verdrückten. Er machte noch einen fünfminütigen Umweg, bis er wieder zum Spiegel gelangte – der noch immer nicht verwaist war. Allerdings war es diesmal James, der schwungvoll gegen den Spiegel trat.

»Was machst du denn hier?«, empörte sich Sirius gleich. »Ich wollte da doch grad durch.«

»Ich dachte, du bist in der Bibliothek. Als Dumbledore das gesagt hat, hab ich mich zwar gewundert, welchen Zaubertränkeaufsatz du schreiben willst, aber…«, zuckte James die Schultern.

»Ach, ist der dir auf demWeghier hoch auch begegnet? Stand 'ne geschlagene halbe Stunde mit Piler vor dem Spiegel rum«, übertrieb Sirius, als er neben James den Geheimgang betrat. »Vielleicht ist das hier ja ihr Geheimtreffpunkt…«

Ihm war, auch ohne dass James es ihm sagte, klar, dass er für ihn ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen wollte und die Gelegenheit für besonders günstig gehalten hatte.

»Lumos«, flüsterte James neben ihm, während Sirius sorgsam den Spiegel wieder schloss, damit niemand ihren Geheimgang noch entdeckte.

»Hast du schon 'ne Idee, was wir Remus und Peter schenken könnten? Wir schenken ihnen doch wieder was zusammen, oder?«, bat James ihn.

»Klar. Aber diesmal geht's bitte etwas flotter«, grinste Sirius.

* * *

Nachdem sie für Peter in ›Buy the opposite‹ ein Erinnermich, das alles vergaß, und für Remus in ›Schreiberlings Federladen‹ eine doppeltschnelle Notizfeder gekauft hatten, damit er auch sämtliche Bemerkungen der Lehrer festhalten konnte, standen sie verlegen vor dem Brunnen der kleinen Gemeinheiten. 

»Glaubst du… würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn wir noch mal kurz getrennt losgehen?«, schlug James vor.

»Nee, kein Problem. Treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier«, erwiderte Sirius und beide verschwanden in verschiedene Richtungen.

Sirius bahnte sich zuerst einen Weg durch den Schnee zum _Antiquariat für Quidditchliebhaber_, da James sowieso für Quidditch schwärmte.

Er betrat den Laden, der von Quidditchbüchern über Quidditchbälle bis hin zu Quidditchrennbesen voll gestopft war. Zuerst wandte sich Sirius den antiken Besen zu, die nebeneinander in Schaukästen ausgestellt waren.

Der erste und älteste hieß _Mondputzer_, der zweitälteste und sehr zerfleddert aussehende _Silberpfeil_, dann kamen der _Sauberwisch Eins_, der _Komet 140_, der _Zunderfauch_, der _Swiftstick_ und schließlich der 1955 entwickelte_ Shootingstar_.

Aber so etwas konnte er James ja wohl nicht andrehen. Stattdessen kam ihm eine viel bessere Idee: Er schenkte James einfach den Besen, den er sich schon in der Winkelgasse von seiner Mutter gewünscht hatte! Wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, war es ein _Nimbus 1001_, das neueste und beste Modell gewesen.

Vollkommen zufrieden verließ er den Laden wieder, mit der festen Absicht, gleich heute Nacht Oxbow mit genug Geld und einer Bestellung für den _Nimbus 1001_ in die Winkelgasse zu schicken. Immerhin hatte er genug Geld, schließlich war er ja ein Black!

Mit einem Grinsen voller Genugtuung, da er das passende Geschenk gefunden hatte, kehrte Sirius zum Brunnen der kleinen Gemeinheiten zurück, wo James schon auf ihn wartete.

»Okay, jetzt brauch ich nur noch was für meine Familie. Dann kannst du ja für deine auch gleich schauen«, schlug dieser breit grinsend vor.

»Nein«, erwiderte Sirius nur trocken.

»Ach, hast du schon was für deine Eltern?«, wollte James verwundert wissen.

»Nein«, wiederholte Sirius, »Und sie bekommen auch nichts.«

»Okay«, zuckte James lässig die Schultern, »Dann kannst du ja auch für meine was besorgen. Dann muss ich nicht so viel Geld ausgeben.«

Widerwillig musste Sirius grinsen und schließlich nickte er sogar aufgeheitert.

* * *

Eine knappe Woche später war das Wetter immer noch so klirrend kalt, sodass Verwandlung ausfiel (Professor McGonagall musste Professor Sprout dabei helfen, ihre Pflanzen vor den Schneestürmen zu retten) und sie stattdessen eine Doppelstunde Astronomie hatten. Und das in den letzten zwei Stunden vor den Ferien! 

Sirius, der hoffte, sich in der hintersten Reihe verkriechen zu können, musste mehr leiden denn je, als Aveimperatore ihn aufrief: »Mr Black, gehen Sie doch mal schnell bei Professor Brewpot nachfragen!«

Sirius schreckte jäh hoch (er hatte gerade eine Runde »Besen abschießen« mit James unter der Bank gespielt) und blickte James hilfesuchend an.

Der zuckte nur die Schultern, aber von vorne flüsterte Remus rettend: »Legende zum Mitternachtsstern!«

Also erhob sich Sirius, der die Botengänge langsam schon gewöhnt war, schwerfällig trotz seinem Schwur, nicht noch einmal auf Highkings Verlangen hin zu Brewpot zu gehen.

So machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, in der Hoffnung, Malfoy möge diesmal nicht bei Brewpot Unterricht haben. Mit festem Vorsatz, Gryffindor ausnahmsweise keine dreißig Punkte zu kosten, klopfte er an.

Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, trat er ein und begann sogleich, um Brewpot erst gar keine Gelegenheit zu geben, mit seinen üblichen Sticheleien anzufangen: »Soll von Professor Highking fragen, was es mit dem Mitternachtsstern auf sich hat.«

Die Klasse – heute Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs – gluckste unterdrückt. Professor Brewpot allerdings schien keineswegs belustigt und donnerte: »Ich lehre hier Zaubertränke! Ich werde nicht dafür bezahlt, ständig Ihren Unterricht zu halten! Fragen Sie doch Professor Upperstick, deren Fach hat wenigstens etwas mit Sternen zu tun!«

Seufzend drehte sich Sirius um und stiefelte zum Nordturm hinauf, äußerst froh, dass er Upperstick schon im _Buch der Zukunft_ kennen gelernt hatte und so nicht noch bei Brewpot nachfragen musste, was sie lehrte.

Auf dem Weg zum Nordturm forderte ihn das Porträt eines seltsamen Ritters zu einem Duell heraus, doch Sirius lief einfach weiter, ohne den verblüfften Ritter zu beachten, der die Flucht ergriff, sobald er erkannte, dass er es mit einem Black zu tun hatte.

Als er endlich den Turm erreichte, musste er feststellen, dass es hier gar kein Klassenzimmer gab, bis er die Falltür in der Decke entdeckte.

Noch als er sich fragte, wie er dort hinaufkommen sollte, öffnete sie sich und eine silberne Leiter kam herunter, die Sirius natürlich sofort empor kletterte.

Der Raum, den Sirius betrat, sah genauso aus, wie er ihn aus dem _Buch der Zukunft_ in Erinnerung hatte. Er warf einen Blick in die Ecke, in der er damals (oder zukünftig) mit James, Remus und Peter gesessen hatte (sitzen würde), die allerdings nun von zwei Viertklässlermädchen (allem Anschein nach Ravenclaws) besetzt wurde.

»Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich heute Besuch kriege«, lächelte Upperstick, eine kleine Frau mit Hochsteckfrisur, freundlich, als sie Sirius bemerkte. Sämtliche Blicke wandten sich nun zu ihm um. »Würden Sie bitte zwischen diesen vier Spiegeln hindurchgehen, bevor Sie mir Ihre Frage stellen, Mr Black?«, bat sie gut gelaunt.

Sirius, der nicht ganz wusste, wie er reagieren sollte, beschloss, ihr einfach den Gefallen zu tun. Schließlich stand er direkt vor dem Sessel der gutmütigen Lehrerin.

»Das ist nur zum Schutz vor bösen Geistern, wissen Sie? Sie werden sozusagen aus Ihnen rausgespiegelt! Also, wer hat Sie nun zu mir geschickt?«, fragte sie lächelnd.

»Professor Brewpot. Aber ursprünglich komme ich von Professor Highking. Was hat es mit dem Mitternachtsstern auf sich?«

»Oh… ich glaube, da wäre Professor Flitwick ein besserer Ansprechpartner. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine schöne Odyssee«, zwinkerte sie ihm fröhlich zu.

Genervt drehte Sirius sich wieder um, schritt an den Spiegeln vorbei und kletterte in den Korridor hinunter, aus dem er gekommen war.

Er beschloss gerade grimmig, dass er Wahrsagen einfach gar nicht wählen würde (so konnte ja schließlich die Stunde, die sie gesehen hatten, nicht Wirklichkeit werden), als er an Flitwicks Klassenzimmer angelangte.

Ohne zu klopfen (wenn sie ihn noch weiterschickten, hätte er bald ganz wunde Finger), betrat er das Zimmer, als er schon von einem fliegenden, weißen Plüschkissen im Gesicht getroffen wurde.

Nachdem er sich wieder davon befreit hatte, erkannte er, dass überall zwischen den Schülern unter lauten »Accio«-Rufen Kissen herumschwirrten. Zunächst schien es, als wäre kein Lehrer anwesend, doch im nächsten Moment kletterte Flitwick auf den Bücherstapel hinter seinem Pult. Fast sofort stoppte das Chaos.

»Oh, Mr Black! Ich habe Sie gar nicht klopfen hören. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?«, piepste Flitwick zu ihm hinüber. Während ein letztes, einsames Kissen geflogen kam, erklärte Sirius zum dritten Mal sein Anliegen, allerdings diesmal ohne Namen zu nennen.

»Also bei dieser schwierigen Frage würde ich Ihnen den Gang zu Professor Piler empfehlen. Sein Fachgebiet, glaube ich!«

Seufzend schlug Sirius die Tür wieder zu und trottete zum Verteidigungszimmer. Zumindest kam er jetzt mal in einen interessanten Unterricht, wo er sich vielleicht ein paar Zaubersprüche abgucken konnte (und sicher _nicht_ von einem Kissen angegriffen wurde).

Erneut ohne anzuklopfen, riss er die Tür auf – und sah sich James gegenüber. »Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde das mit unserer Freundschaft ernst nehmen? Du bist schließlich ein verlogener Black«, schnauzte er Sirius an.

Wie konnte er nur plötzlich so etwas sagen, fragte sich Sirius gleich baff. Jetzt waren sie schon so lange befreundet (wie Sirius sich eingestand) und Sirius hatte ihm sogar ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gekauft! Warum sagte James so was! Hatte er ihm die ganze Zeit nur was vorgespielt?

Doch während er seinen Freund weiterhin nur verständnislos und zutiefst verletzt anstarrte, fuhr James unbarmherzig fort: »Ihr seid ja alle nur dunkle Zauberer, der Abschaum der Zaubererschaft! Eigentlich gehörst du nach Slytherin, zu den anderen Freaks!«

Nach diesen weiteren wüsten Beschimpfungen fragte sich Sirius erstmals logisch, was James erstens hier zu suchen hatte, da er ihn noch im Astronomiezimmer wähnte, und zweitens verstand er gar nicht, was sein Kumpel von ihm wollte.

»Riddikulus«, rief nun Professor Piler, den Zauberstab auf James gerichtet, der sich – zu Sirius' großer Verblüffung – einfach auflöste.

»James!«, hauchte Sirius fassungslos.

»Vielleicht sollten Sie das nächste Mal lieber anklopfen, Mr Black«, schlug Piler milde lächelnd vor.

Sirius' erster Schock legte sich allmählich, so dass er die dritte Klasse wahrnahm, die ihn anstarrte und zu murmeln begann: »Was, ein Black?«

»Ja, der Vampir…«

Doch Sirius fragte, als sein gesunder Menschenverstand wieder ansprang: »Was sollte das gerade?«

»Wer kann Mr Black diese Frage beantworten?«, wandte sich Piler an seine Klasse.

Ein etwas plumpes Mädchen, das ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Catherine Jorkins hatte (dieselben blonden Zöpfe, dasselbe pausbäckige Gesicht…), meldete sich und antwortete, als Piler sie mit einem Nicken aufrief: »Das war ein Irrwicht. Er verwandelt sich in die größten Ängste eines Menschen, wenn er ihn sieht. Man kann ihn mit dem Riddikulus-Zauber bannen.«

»Gut, Miss Jorkins!« – Also war das Mädchen tatsächlich eine Schwester von Catherine – »Fünf Punkte für Hufflepuff«, lobte Piler.

Alle fingen begeistert an zu klatschen. Jorkins' Nachbar klopfte ihr stolz auf die Schulter: »Klasse, Bertha, du holst ja richtig Punkte für uns!«

»Dann muss der Irrwicht aber kaputt sein. Am meisten Angst hab ich nämlich vor Peter im Zaubertrankunterricht«, versuchte Sirius, der sich endlich von der schrecklichen Beschimpfung des Irrwichts erholt hatte, scherzend abzulenken.

Er warf Piler einen sichernden Seitenblick zu, der lächelnd fragte: »Sie sind doch sicher nicht nur hier, um uns Ihre tiefsten Ängste zu gestehen, oder, Mr Black?«

»Äh… ich soll was über den Mitternachtsstern fragen«, murmelte Sirius ein klein wenig verlegen.

»Da ist Professor McGonagall eher die Expertin drin. Mitternachtsstern… nie gehört«, meinte Piler, als Sirius das Zimmer nach kurzem Dank wieder verließ.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange diese Stunde noch andauern sollte, schließlich war er schon fast eine halbe Stunde unterwegs, als er an McGonagalls Klassenzimmer angelangte.

Bevor er sich allerdings entschließen konnte, ob er nicht doch anklopfen sollte (im Endeffekt würde er noch verwandelt werden), wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein Schüler aus einer höheren Klasse, dessen Nase durch den Schnabel einer Teekanne ersetzt worden war, stürmte an Sirius vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten.

Die Tür blieb einen halben Spalt offen stehen, so dass Sirius vorsichtig herantrat und McGonagalls Stimme lauschte: »Sehen Sie, heute Morgen stand sogar im _Tagespropheten_ etwas über gefährliche, beißende Teekannen…« Sirius hörte das Papier der Zaubererzeitung rascheln, das sie anscheinend hochhielt.

»Und über Lord Voldemort«, warf ein Schüler ungezügelt ein. Sämtliche Geräusche verstummten. »Wer genau ist das eigentlich, Professor McGonagall? Man munkelt, er würde _morden…_«, erkundigte sich dieselbe Schülerstimme wieder.

»Nun, Mr Connor, ich glaube zwar kaum, dass das etwas mit Teekannen zu tun hat… aber ich habe auch schon von diesen Gerüchten gehört. Allerdings kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, ob da etwas dran ist, da er einer der begabtesten und besten Schüler war, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat…«

»Was, er war in Hogwarts?«, hakte eine Schülerin entsetzt nach.

»Ja, sein richtiger Name war Tom Riddle, seinerzeit Schulsprecher… ein direkter Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins, genauso begabt, bei seiner UTZ-Prüfung soll er sogar schon richtige Lokillusionszauber angewandt haben…«, erklärte McGonagall verklärt.

»Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, Professor, wieso sind Gryffindor und Slytherin eigentlich Erzfeinde? War das schon immer so?«, nutzte ein anderer Schüler unverschämt die Situation aus, dessen Stimme sich nach Andrew anhörte.

»Ich sehe schon, dass damit meine Verwandlungsstunde beendet ist und wir jetzt eine Geschichtsstunde halten… Aber, um auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen, Mr Specter, einst waren die vier Gründer Hogwarts' alle befreundet. Doch Salazar Slytherin war bald der Ansicht, dass man nur die reinblütigen Zauberer unterrichten sollte. Er belegte das Schloss angeblich zu dem Zweck mit einigen Flüchen und Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, um seine Nachfahren und Schüler zu schützen. Godric Gryffindor allerdings stellte sich gegen diese Ansicht…«

Sirius, der gespannt zuhörte, wurde von Schritten hinter sich aufgeschreckt. Er fuhr herum und erkannte den Siebtklässler, der vorhin noch eine halbe Teekanne im Gesicht gehabt hatte, doch nun war seine Nase wieder normal (was nicht unbedingt eine Verbesserung bedeutete). »Was machst du denn hier?«, fragte er Sirius misstrauisch.

»Ich wollte gerade klopfen«, fauchte Sirius zurück und hob demonstrativ die Faust, um tatsächlich an die Tür anzupochen, doch der Siebtklässler stieß diese einfach auf und marschierte hinein.

»Mr Redair, schön, Sie wieder normal zu sehen«, begrüßte McGonagall ihren Schüler kühl. »Setzen Sie sich, Sie haben nichts verpasst.«

Sirius folgte dem Siebtklässler hinein, wo Specter ihm sofort freundlich zuwinkte, als er ihn erkannte. Sirius nickte ihm kurz zu, bis McGonagall, die er gar nicht beachtete, reserviert fragte: »Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr Black?«

»Äh,… Mitternachtsstern«, stotterte Sirius nur, der erstens überrascht über ihre Forschheit und zweitens des Redens müde war.

Die Schreckschraube aber wimmelte ihn nur ab: »Dafür sollten Sie lieber zu Professor Highking gehen, er ist unser Experte, wenn es um Sterne geht. Ich für meinen Teil habe diesen Namen noch nie gehört.«

»Aber ich komme doch ursprünglich von Professor Highking, Professor Schreck- äh… Professor Miner- ich meine, Professor McGonagall!« Sirius kam schon ganz mit den richtigen Namen der Professoren durcheinander, nachdem er von einem zum anderen durchgereicht wurde.

Einige Schüler konnten sich gerade noch vor einem lauten Losprusten abhalten, wie Sirius aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, doch sie beherrschten sich, denn niemand wagte es je, den Zorn der Schreckschraube auf sich zu ziehen, was Sirius eben ohne Zweifel geschafft hatte.

»Dann könnten Sie es vielleicht noch bei Professor Upperstick probieren…«, riet McGonagall unterkühlt.

»Da war ich ja auch schon«, regte sich Sirius auf, »Und außerdem noch bei Professor Brewpot, Professor Flitwick und Professor Piler. Und keiner wusste was über diesen dämlichen Stern.«

»Dann sollten Sie wieder in Ihren eigenen Unterricht zurückkehren, wenn Ihnen sowieso keiner helfen kann«, blaffte McGonagall ihn an.

»Natürlich, Professor«, antwortete Sirius nur, um sicherzugehen, nicht schon wieder einen falschen Namen zu sagen. Damit drehte er sich um und mit einem letzten Gruß an Specter verließ er das Verwandlungszimmer.

Fünf Minuten später (er ließ sich genug Zeit, um gerade noch vor dem Gong den Astronomieraum zu erreichen) betrat er wieder Highkings Unterricht. »Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Ave- äh… Highking, aber kein Lehrer konnte etwas mit dem Mitternachtsstern anfangen…«

»Das haben wir schon längst geklärt«, erwiderte der Lehrer heiter, »Den Mitternachtsstern gibt's gar nicht. Ich meinte eigentlich den Abendstern…«

tbc...


	16. Frederic Piler

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Sechzehntes Kapitel**

**Frederic Piler **

* * *

»Also, dann stellt nichts an, während ihr hier im Schloss allein seid«, mahnte Remus, der mit gepacktem Koffer an der Tür stand.

Die meisten anderen Schüler waren schon raus zu den Kutschen gegangen, alle in aufgeregter Vorweihnachtsstimmung und froh, das Schloss mit seinen seltsamen Vorkommnissen verlassen zu können.

Tatsächlich waren Sirius und James die einzigen Schüler, die über die Ferien im Schloss blieben. Selbst der Hufflepuff-Junge, dessen Mutter im Heuler noch geschrieben hatte, er solle über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben, schien sich mit dieser wieder versöhnt zu haben… Dafür blieben aber mehr Lehrer als üblich im Schloss, wahrscheinlich aufgrund der seltsamen Vorkommnisse in Hogwarts.

»…Und vergesst nicht diesen Verwandlungsaufsatz, den wir über die Ferien aufbekommen haben!«

»Ja, Remus, jetzt fahr endlich nach Hause«, seufzte James genervt.

»Und denkt dran, für Zaubertränke die Tabellen mit den verschiedenen Kräutern und Wurzeln auswendig zu lernen!«

Sirius, der mit James endlich seine Ruhe haben wollte, um den Slytherin-Kerker ausfindig zu machen (und zu verwüsten), wollte Remus schon eigenhändig aus dem Schloss schieben, da eilte Peter aus dem Schneegestöber herein.

Er war so dick eingepackt, dass er noch pummeliger wirkte, als er ohnehin schon war, und nur noch sein Gesicht unter unzähligen Lagen von Winterjacken hervorlugte.

»Die Kutschen fahren jeden Moment ab! Wir müssen uns beeilen«, drängte er Remus »–Tschüß Sirius, tschüß James, frohe Weihnachten!«

Damit übernahm Peter Sirius' selbstgestellte Aufgabe, Remus loszuwerden. Kaum hatten sich die Torflügel wieder hinter ihnen unter aufwirbelndem Schnee geschlossen, drehten sich Sirius und James grinsend um.

Doch noch bevor sie sich zu den Kerkern aufmachen konnten, kam die Schreckschraube die Treppe herunter und schritt, sobald sie die zwei gesichtet hatte, geradewegs auf sie zu.

»Mr Potter, Mr Black, Sie haben sicher schon gemerkt, dass Sie dieses Jahr die Einzigen sind, die uns über Weihnachten nicht verlassen!«

Sie warf Sirius einen mitleidigen Blick zu, aus dem dieser schloss, dass die Lehrer sehr wohl wussten, dass _er_ eigentlich der einzige gewesen wäre. James nickte unterdessen nur trocken, schließlich war das am letzten Nachmittag Schulgespräch gewesen.

»Wenn Sie Lust haben, können Sie mir ja helfen, Professor Sprouts Pflanzen vor der Kälte zu schützen?«, redete McGonagall weiter.

Sirius sah James augenverdrehend an. Der übernahm das gleich souverän: »Jederzeit gerne, Professor, doch leider haben wir jetzt schon etwas Anderes vor!«

»Sie wollen bestimmt den Verwandlungsaufsatz schreiben, damit Sie den noch vor Weihnachten weg haben, nicht wahr?« McGonagall warf ihnen einen prüfenden Blick über ihre Brillengläser hinweg zu.

Wurden sie die denn nie mehr los! »Ähm… ja, genau«, meinte Sirius schnell, dem die Ausrede gerade recht kam.

»Dann werde ich Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten. Ich muss sowieso in die Richtung.« Damit war ihr Plan dann wohl hinfällig! Schweigend stapften sie die Treppen hoch.

Die Stille wurde nur von McGonagall unterbrochen, die ab und zu vergeblich versuchte, Konversation zu betreiben (»Wissen Sie denn schon, welche Fächer Sie später wählen?« – »Nee.« Sirius wusste nur, was er ganz sicher nicht wählen würde: Wahrsagen!– »Haben Sie denn viele Hausaufgaben über Weihnachten auf?« – »Ja.«).

Endlich erreichten sie Phineas Nigellus' Porträtloch und McGonagall erklärte freundlich, was an ihrer Vorweihnachtsstimmung liegen musste: »Ab hier kann ich Sie dann ja alleine lassen!«

»_Proditor sanguinis integri_«, maulte Sirius nur ohne jeden Abschiedsgruß an die Lehrerin seinen Ururgroßvater an, der wie so oft ein neues Passwort festgelegt hatte.

»Was haben Sie da gerade gesagt?«, hakte McGonagall verständnislos nach und drehte sich, schon auf halbem Weg den Korridor hinunter, wieder zu ihnen um.

»Das Passwort«, meinte James trocken, während Nigellus widerwillig aufklappte.

Doch noch bevor die Jungs in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum klettern konnten, war die Schreckschraube zurückstolziert und hatte Sirius' Ururgroßvater wieder umgeklappt, um Nigellus anschnauzen zu können: »Was soll das bitte schön für ein Passwort sein! Das verbitte ich mir strengstens!«

Nigellus grinste die Lehrerin hämisch an. »Tja, aber leider sind Sie nicht das Porträt, sondern ich!«

»Aber ich bin die Hauslehrerin und wenn Sie das Passwort nicht sofort ändern, dann hole ich den Schulleiter, dem Sie wenigstens noch zu Treue verpflichtet sind«, fauchte McGonagall.

Sirius wusste gar nicht, worüber sie sich eigentlich so aufregte, sollte dieser dumme Ex-Schulleiter doch Passwörter verwenden, wie er wollte… solange sie damit nur endlich hineinkommen würden!

»Aber es stimmt doch! Die Gryffindors sind doch meistens eine Schande des reinen Blutes, besonders mein missratener Ururenkel hier!« Nigellus nickte abwertend zu Sirius hinunter.

»Sie sollten endlich lernen, etwas unparteiischer zu sein! Ab heute wird das Passwort ›_Peitschende Weide_‹ lauten«, befahl die Schreckschraube gebieterisch.

»_Peitschende_ _Weide_«, blaffte Sirius sofort, der endlich von dieser Lehrerin loskommen wollte, schließlich hatten sie noch was vor! Und außerdem: Wer redete in den Ferien schon mit seinen Lehrern?

Missmutig schwang Nigellus zur Seite und die Jungs kletterten, ohne McGonagall weiter zu beachten, in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ließen sich erledigt in zwei Sessel fallen, die besten Plätze im Gemeinschaftsraum, die sonst immer von Vertrauensschülern oder anderen »Respektpersonen« besetzt wurden.

»Und das schon am ersten Ferientag«, maulte James.

»Warten wir besser noch fünf Minuten, nicht dass wir die noch mal treffen! Das würde meine Psyche nicht heil überstehen«, schlug Sirius genervt vor.

»Was hat die eigentlich für ein Problem gehabt, dass sie uns die ganze Zeit nachgerannt ist?«, hakte James verärgert nach.

Sirius zuckte nur abwesend die Schultern, da er auf eine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ starrte, den wohl ein älterer Schüler liegengelassen hatte.

Kurzerhand schnappte er sich die Zaubererzeitung, weil ihm wieder einfiel, was McGonagall ihrer Klasse am Vortag erzählt hatte, als Sirius gelauscht hatte. Er musste nicht lange suchen, denn es war ein langer Artikel mit der Überschrift ›Voldemort – falscher Name oder grausame Wirklichkeit?‹

»Seit wann liest du denn Zeitung?«, wollte in dem Augenblick James verständnislos wissen.

»Ach, von diesem Voldemort reden meine Eltern andauernd. Dass der ein Schwarzmagier ist, müssen die mir nicht extra sagen! ›… Tod auf unerklärliche Weise. Man konnte nichts nachweisen, aber es gehen Gerüchte um, nach denen ein Verrückter, der sich selbst als ›Lord Voldemort‹ bezeichnet, jedem den Tod ankündigt, der seinen Namen in den Mund nimmt. Mit Vorliebe trifft es hierbei angeblich Muggel und Muggelstämmige. Zum Markenzeichen der Sekte, die sich um Voldemort schart, auch bekannt unter dem Namen »Walpurgisritter«, soll ein grüner Totenkopf auserwählt worden sein, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlage windet. Wer dieses Zeichen sieht, wird um seines eigenen Wohles Willen gebeten, sich von der Stelle fernzuhalten, wenngleich die Gerüchte noch nicht von den Auroren bestätigt werden konnten…«

»War's das schon?«, wollte James wissen, als Sirius nicht weiterlas.

»Ja, hier steht nur noch der Name von dem Typen, der den Artikel verfasst hat. Bei allen fluchenden Furien hat der einen bescheuerten Namen: ›Gustav Grandrich‹!«

Einen Moment lang lachte Sirius herzhaft und bellend mit James über den komischen Namen, dann wurde er wieder nachdenklich.

»Na, ist ja irgendwo klar, dass das nur ein Nachkommen von Salazar Slytherin sein kann, oder?«, kommentierte Sirius den Zeitungsartikel, womit er ihn uninteressiert in die nächste Ecke schleuderte. »Lass uns jetzt endlich die Slytherin-Kerker sprengen, die Schreckschraube dürfte langsam weg sein!«

Im nächsten Moment schwang allerdings das Porträt zur Seite und Professor Piler stiefelte fröhlich herein. »Na, Jungs, alles klar? Lust, mir bei einer kleinen Säuberungsaktion in meinem Büro zu helfen?«, fragte er gut gelaunt.

»Professor Piler! Wir haben ja noch nichts vor!«, stöhnte Sirius leicht sarkastisch, doch der Lehrer ließ sich seine gute Laune nicht nehmen und lächelte kameradschaftlich: »Ach kommt schon, wir sind doch unter uns und außerdem sind Ferien: Da ist dieses verbindliche ›Professor‹ doch überflüssig. Ihr könnt mich ruhig Frederic nennen!«

Sirius und James wechselten einen ungläubigen, aber doch begeisterten Blick und James stand gleich auf. »James«, bot er dem Professor das Du an.

»Und meinen Namen kennen Sie… äh kennst du ja«, grinste Sirius. »Worum geht's denn bei Ihrer… _deiner_ Säuberungsaktion?«

Als er sie aus dem Turm führte, erklärte Piler: »Ich habe wieder einen Irrwicht in meinem Schrank gefunden und ich kann euch den Riddikulus-Zauber beibringen, womit wir ihn vertreiben. Ach, James, hat Sirius dir erzählt, was ein Irrwicht tut?«

Piler grinste Sirius freundschaftlich an, dem plötzlich siedendheiß bewusst wurde, dass der böse James wieder erscheinen würde – und ihn somit vor dem echten James bloßstellen würde.

»Äh, nein, Frederic«, überrascht blickte James seinen besten Kumpel an.

»Er zeigt einem seine größten Ängste. Also, mach dich schon mal auf einen Schock gefasst«, lächelte Piler und schritt um eine Ecke, hinter der sein Büro lag.

»Ähm… Professor – äh… Frederic, mir ist gerade eingefallen… dass wir eigentlich…«, versuchte Sirius sich doch noch schnell herauszureden, doch Piler schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

»Versuch mich nicht auch damit abzuspeisen, dass ihr einen Verwandlungsaufsatz schreiben wollt.« Er öffnete seine Bürotür und mit einem freundlichen Augenzwinkern geleitete er sie in den Raum.

Innen stapelten sich auf den Regalen entlang der Wände Käfige mit den verschiedensten und sonderbarsten Kreaturen, die Sirius je gesehen hatte.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand, neben einem Fenster, vor dem ein seltsamer kleiner Vogel in einem Käfig fiepte, hing ein großer, schwerer Vorhang, der ab und an gefährlich zitterte.

»Stört euch nicht daran«, meinte Piler, der ihren Blicken gefolgt war. »Das sind nur ein paar Doxys für meine siebte Klasse.«

»Was genau sind das denn für Viecher?«, wollte Sirius gleich wissen, der noch immer von dem Irrwicht ablenken wollte, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er James erklären sollte, dass seine größte Angst darin bestand, dass James ihn wegen seiner Abstammung verstieß. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Piler das wusste!

»Das erkläre ich euch, nachdem wir uns den da vorgenommen haben!« Piler deutete auf einen wackelnden Schrank in der Ecke des Raumes. »Also, normalerweise lehrt man das erst Drittklässlern, aber ich weiß ja, dass ihr schon etwas weiter seid… Der Zauberspruch lautet ›Riddikulus‹, aber ich warne euch gleich: An einem Irrwichtbannzauber ist mehr dran, als nur einfach den Zauberspruch zu sagen!«

James holte sofort souverän seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, doch Sirius zögerte noch immer und startete einen letzten Versuch: »Ich meine… ich kann doch eigentlich genauso gut gehen… ihr schafft das bestimmt auch alleine! Muss eh noch…«

»Ach komm schon, Sirius, mach doch mit! Oder wirst du jetzt etwa _langweilig_?«

Sirius spürte, wie irgendetwas in seinem Kopf aussetzte. Als ›langweilig‹ hatte ihn bisher noch niemand beschimpft und so weit würde er es auch nicht kommen lassen. Ehe er noch wusste, was er tat, hatte auch er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und sah Piler mit gehobenen Brauen an, weitere Instruktionen abwartend.

»Okay, sobald der Irrwicht rauskommt, ist es eure Aufgabe, eure Angst, die der Irrwicht verkörpert, in irgendeiner Weise, wie es euch gerade einfällt, zu veralbern. Ich zum Beispiel habe am meisten Angst vor einer Klasse, die bei der Prüfung geschlossen durchfällt, weil ich sie zu schlecht unterrichtet habe. Deshalb stelle ich mir vor, dass sie alle Hauselfen sind. Darüber kann ich lachen und das ist die wirksamste Waffe gegen einen Irrwicht.«

Während James anscheinend überlegte, wovor er überhaupt am meisten Angst hatte, was er durch eine nachdenkliche Falte auf seiner Stirn ausdrückte, dachte Sirius schon angestrengt darüber nach, wie er einen schimpfenden James lächerlich machen konnte.

Vielleicht indem er selbst…

In dem Moment öffnete Piler ohne weitere Vorwarnung den Schrank und der Gestaltwandler, der sich als erstes James vornahm, verwandelte sich – zu Sirius' größter Überraschung – in Sirius.

»Du kleiner Angeber, ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, hast du das verstanden…«, brüllte das Abbild wütend, doch noch bevor James seinen Zauberspruch anbringen konnte, wandte sich der Irrwicht zu Sirius um und transformierte sich in James, der wieder einmal schrie: »…Hab es sowieso nie ernst genommen mit unserer Freundschaft…«

Sirius allerdings konzentrierte sich, während seines »Riddikulus«-Rufes, stark darauf, dass der Irrwicht nun Sirius' eigenes Gesicht bekommen sollte und tatsächlich keifte Sirius sich nun selbst an: »Ich mag dich eigentlich gar nicht!«

Das reizte den echten Sirius zu einem herzhaften Lachen, woraufhin sich der Irrwicht sofort zu James umwandte und völlig zu Sirius wurde.

Doch auch nachdem James »Riddikulus«, gerufen hatte, nahm der Irrwicht-Sirius James' Züge an.

So lachte auch James los und der verwirrte Irrwicht drehte sich halb zum lachenden Sirius um, so dass ihm plötzlich ein zweiter Sirius' Kopf wuchs, was ihn wie einen siamesischen Zwilling aussehen ließ.

Nun trat auch Piler sehr amüsiert vor und dem Irrwicht wuchs ein dritter, diesmal ein Hauselfenkopf, der mit einer dritten Hand mit seinem Zeugnis wedelte. Alle drei riefen: »Riddikulus!«, und der Irrwicht löste sich in Rauchschwaden auf.

Sirius sah zum ersten Mal wieder den richtigen James an und der erwiderte seinen Blick wohl mit denselben Gedanken.

Als James nun, da sie den Irrwicht erledigt hatten, im Büro weiter herumstöberte, nutzte Sirius die Gelegenheit, dass er zusammen mit Piler etwas abseits stand, um ihn auf das anzusprechen, was er sich die ganze Zeit schon gefragt hatte. »Wieso hast du das eigentlich angezettelt?«, klagte Sirius den Lehrer an. »Du wusstest doch, dass das mit James meine größte Angst ist!«

»Und ich dachte mir auch schon, dass das bei James dasselbe ist! Und da fand ich, jemand sollte euch einfach mal zeigen, wie viel euch aneinander liegt…«

* * *

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum unterhielten die Jungs sich über die Doxys, die Frederic ihnen zum Schluss noch gezeigt hatte. 

»Hast du dir ihre Hände mal genauer angeschaut? Sie hatten vier«, meinte Sirius noch immer aufgeregt.

»Und die giftigen Zähne erst! Die haben im Gegensatz zu dem schwarzen Fell total weiß geleuchtet«, erinnerte sich James.

»Am coolsten fand ich immer noch ihre Flügel«, überlegte Sirius. Plötzlich stolperte er und fing sich gerade noch an der Wand ab. Er drehte sich um und blickte zu Boden.

»Professor Flitwick?«, hakte er überrascht nach, als er den kleinwüchsigen Lehrer, den er gerade umgerannt hatte, auf dem Boden liegen sah, der sich eben wieder aufrappelte.

»Oh, das tut mir jetzt aber leid, Mr Black!«

Sirius sah verwundert James an, der ebenfalls nur die Schultern zuckte und somit wohl genauso wenig Ahnung hatte, warum sich der Lehrer dafür entschuldigte, dass Sirius ihn umgerannt hatte.

»Ich habe Sie schon im Gryffindor-Turm gesucht«, piepste Flitwick. »Ich bräuchte nämlich noch jemanden, der mir hilft, die Weihnachtsbäume in der Großen Halle zu schmücken.« Er winkte ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Sirius sah James mit gehobenen Brauen an, doch sie folgten dem Lehrer schließlich widerstandslos.

In der Großen Halle waren die vier Haustische verschwunden. Stattdessen stand ein runder Tisch in ihrer Mitte.

Kein Wunder, dass sie nur einen Tisch benötigten, wo Sirius und James die einzigen Schüler waren, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts blieben. Das war, wie McGonagall ihnen offenbart hatte, noch nie passiert, solange sie in Hogwarts unterrichtete (was immerhin schon 15 Jahre waren).

An den Wänden entlang waren zwölf riesige Weihnachtsbäume aufgestellt worden, die zwar noch einheitlich grün und ungeschmückt waren, aber neben denen schon riesige Kisten mit Weihnachtskugeln und Lametta standen.

»Ich könnte Ihnen einen schönen Christbaumschmuck-Spruch beibringen, wenn Sie wollen«, schlug Flitwick vor und führte sie vor sich hinsummend, zu dem ersten Baum gleich neben der Tür.

Fünf Minuten später ließen Sirius und James ihre Christbaumkugeln sich gegenseitig quer durch die ganze Große Halle jagen, während Flitwick einen Baum in der hinteren Ecke behängte.

Gerade, als sie es besonders bunt trieben (welche Kugel bringt welche zuerst zum Absturz), schwangen die Türflügel zur Großen Halle auf und Professor Upperstick rauschte beschwingt herein. Augenblicklich senkte Sirius seinen Zauberstab, sodass seine Kugel – genau wie die James' – in den nächsten Weihnachtsbaum raste, wo sie raschelnd verschwand.

»Oh, Professor Upperstick. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?«, fragte Sirius mit scheinheiliger Miene.

»Wie charmant von Ihnen«, lächelte Upperstick etwas verlegen. »Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um Sie davon abzuhalten, mit Ihren Kugeln den Weihnachtsbaum dort drüben zum Umsturz zu bringen und Flitty darunter zu begraben. Und da habe ich natürlich gleich noch ein paar Horoskope für Sie mitgebracht. Setzen wir uns doch! Sie sind mit Ihren Weihnachtsbäumen ja eh fertig.«

Wieder wechselten Sirius und James nur einen skeptischen Blick, ehe sie sich zusammen mit der Wahrsagelehrerin am Tisch in der Mitte der Halle niederließen. Aus einer ihrer Umhangtaschen zog Upperstick eine zerknitterte Ausgabe des _Prophète d'étoile_ hervor und schlug ihn auf.

Dann wandte sie sich an die beiden Jungs: »Und, was sind Sie denn für Sternzeichen?«

»Ich bin unter dem Mars geboren«, antwortete James prompt.

»Ah, dann sind Sie also Aries«, schloss Upperstick daraus und sah dann prüfend Sirius an, der seinerseits nur trocken erwiderte: »Löwe.«

»Ah, eine wundervolle Kombination! Jetzt weiß ich ja, was wir noch so von Ihnen zu erwarten haben. Also, fangen wir gleich mit Ihnen an, Mr Black. Hier steht für das kommende Jahr: ›Ihre Chancen, das Jahr zu überleben stehen relativ gut. Werden Sie sich über Ihre wahren Freunde klar, die wahrscheinlich Widder oder Skorpion sind. Nehmen Sie sich allerdings vor Steinböcken in Acht! Fragen Sie sich, ob Ihre Loyalität wirklich den Schlangen gehört.‹«

Sirius warf James einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu, ehe Upperstick mit James' Horoskop fortfuhr: »›Wenn Sie sich in diesem Jahr doppelt sehen, ist es ab und zu nicht nur Ihr Spiegelbild. Passen Sie auf Ihren Zwilling auf, wenn Sie einen haben. Jupiter beeinflusst mit seinem Lauf Ihre Beziehung zu einer kritischen Jungfrau. Also halten Sie Ihr Inneres Auge stets offen!‹ – Na ja, das sind ja sehr aussichtsreiche Worte!« Damit faltete Upperstick ihren _Prophète d'étoile_ zusammen und verstaute ihn wieder im Inneren ihres Umhangs.

Doch nun unterbrach sie Professor Flitwick, der eben heraneilte, da er mit seinem Baum fertig war: »Ach, Galiläa, gut, dass Sie da sind! Könnten Sie mir hier mal helfen?«

Kurz darauf eilte er mit der Wahrsagelehrerin aus der Großen Halle. »Mann, diese Horoskope sind vielleicht unheimlich!« Sirius schüttelte sich.

»Es hätte ja auch mal drin stehen können«, murrte James, »was wir jetzt tun sollen, wo uns schon alle verlassen haben.«

Sirius, der mittlerweile selbst keine Lust mehr hatte, den Slytherin-Kerker zu sprengen, überlegte auch fieberhaft, was sie nun tun könnten. »Also Remus würde jetzt sicher sagen, wir sollten zur Schreckschraube rausgehen. Die ist schließlich die einzige, die wir abgewimmelt haben«, schlug Sirius schulterzuckend vor.

Als sie zum Tor gingen, brachte James zur Sprache, was Sirius schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte: »Was ist eigentlich in die ganzen Lehrer gefahren? Frederic bietet uns das Du an, Flitwick entschuldigt sich dafür, dass du ihn umrennst, und die Schreckschraube und Upperstick scheinen uns auch die ganze Zeit beschäftigen zu wollen… Haben anscheinend Angst, dass wir was anstellen könnten…«

»Stimmt… wie kommen die denn da drauf«, grinste Sirius belustigt als er an ihren ursprünglichen Plan für den Nachmittag dachte.

Sie wollten gerade das Ausgangstor aufziehen, als Dumbledore die Treppe herunterkam und auf sie zuhielt. »Guten Tag, die Herren! Wir haben uns ja schon lange nicht mehr in meinem Büro wegen einer Strafarbeit getroffen«, lächelte er erfreut.

Jetzt kam also auch noch der Schulleiter persönlich vorbei, um sie von eventuellen Dummheiten abzuhalten! Dabei hatten sie ja diesmal wirklich nichts Böses im Sinn gehabt – na ja, wenn man mal vom Slytherin-Kerker absah.

»Tja, wissen Sie, Professor…« Sirius lehnte sich lässig gegen einen Torflügel, »…Eigentlich wollten wir ja die Slytherin-Kerker verwüsten, aber wir dachten, weil Weihnachten ist…«

»Lüg mich doch nicht an, Sirius«, grinste Dumbledore und zwinkerte amüsiert. »Wo wolltet ihr eigentlich in euren dünnen Mänteln hin? Doch nicht etwa nach draußen in den Schneesturm?«

Sirius, dem einfiel, dass es draußen noch immer stürmte und wohl eiskalt sein musste, fragte sich, warum er nicht eher an ihre Wintermäntel gedacht hatte. Allerdings, so dachte er, musste es wohl daran liegen, dass sie eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hatten, nach draußen zu gehen.

»Wir wollten eigentlich zu Professor McGonagall, sie hat uns vorhin gefragt, ob wir ihr helfen, Professor Sprouts Pflanzen zu retten«, erklärte James vergeblich versuchend, ernsthaft zu bleiben. »Und gerade hatten wir Lust ins geliebte Gewächshaus eins zu gehen.«

»Dann aber erst mal Abmarsch in euren Gemeinschaftsraum«, bedingte Dumbledore, »und zieht euch warme Wintermäntel an.« Anscheinend war er um ihre Gesundheit besorgt…

In dem Moment, in dem die Jungs seinem Rat folgen wollten, gingen die Torflügel auf und McGonagall und Sprout, die Kräuterhexe, kamen mit einer Ladung Schnee hereingeweht. Jede von ihnen trug zwei vor Kälte zitternde Pflanzen unter den Armen, die sie in der Wärme des Schlosses in Sicherheit bringen wollten.

»Meine Güte, was für ein Wetter! Oh, Albus, könnten Sie wohl…?« McGonagall, die sich gerade noch schüttelte, um den Schnee von ihrem Umhang zu entfernen, erkannte Dumbledore entzückt.

»Minerva, natürlich, warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen gleich. Also, wenn ihr mal wieder nichts zu tun haben, dann kommt doch einfach auf eine Tasse Tee in meinem Büro vorbei. Das Passwort ist immer noch dasselbe!« Dumbledore nahm der Schreckschraube eine der großen Blumentöpfe ab und zwinkerte den Jungs zum Abschied zu.

»Klar, machen wir«, erwiderte Sirius.

Dumbledore verschwand mit den schwatzenden Lehrerinnen die Treppe hinauf, sodass die beiden alleingelassenen Jungs noch eine Weile lang reglos am Tor stehen blieben und den drei Lehrern nachsahen.

»Langsam wird's echt wirr! Jetzt haben wir auch noch eine Verabredung mit Dumbledore«, schüttelte James ungläubig den Kopf, bevor auch sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten.

* * *

»Geschenke!«, drang es begeistert an Sirius' Ohr, der sich schwor, denjenigen umzubringen, der ihn weckte, noch bevor die Uhr unten im Gemeinschaftsraum ›Zeit für Geschenke‹ anzeigte. 

Allmählich wurde ihm jedoch bewusst, dass es der Weihnachtsmorgen war und James ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Sirius beschloss, dass sein bester Freund eine Ausnahme darstellte, sodass sein Vorsatz, ihn umzubringen, hinfällig wurde.

Verschlafen setzte er sich auf und erblickte einen Stapel Geschenke vor seinem Bett. James neben ihm war anscheinend schon fleißig am Auspacken. »Hmmm, Kekse!«, schlemmte er nämlich gerade. Er blickte zu Sirius hinüber und meinte mit vollem Mund: »Frohe Weihnachten, Kumpel!«

»Ja, dir auch. Sind die Kekse gut?«, hakte Sirius, dem schon der Magen knurrte, gleich nach.

»Na ja, die üblichen halt. Meine Mutter backt immer selber. Ich glaub, du hast auch eine Dose davon gekriegt«, stellte er mit einem Nicken auf Sirius' Geschenke fest. »Pack endlich aus, ich will wissen, was du gekriegt hast«, fuhr er ungeduldig fort, während er ebenfalls eine Dose harter Kekse von Hagrid auspackte.

Sirius griff nach einem quadratischen Päckchen, das anscheinend von seinen Eltern war. Er riss ungeduldig die Verpackung ab und erblickte ein Buch mit dem Titel: ›1000 Flüche für ausgewachsene Untaten‹.

»War ja klar. Vollidioten«, murmelte Sirius nur und warf es geringschätzig unter sein Bett.

Inzwischen war James bis zu Remus' und Peters Geschenk für ihn vorgedrungen: Ein Aurorenhandbuch für Anfänger. »Mann, sieh dir das mal an! Ist ja krass!« James wedelte mit dem Buch vor Sirius' Nase herum, die dieser nur rümpfte.

»Sieh mal, was ich von den zweien gekriegt hab! ›Verwandlungen von A wie Animagus bis Z wie Zylindermagie‹.«, auch Sirius reichte James sein Buch.

»Hast du meins schon ausgepackt?«, fragte James nun.

»Nee, muss ja wohl das neben Hagrids Keksdose sein, oder?«, grinste Sirius und riss neugierig das Papier ab. In seinen Schoß fiel ein glänzendes Messer, dessen Klinge magisch leuchtete. Er hob es hoch und sah James fragend an: »Um Brewpot zu erstechen?«

»Nein!«, lachte James, »Damit kannst du jedes Schloss öffnen, für den Fall, dass wir mal wieder in der Heulenden Hütte festsitzen.«

»Cool! Danke, Mann!« Während Sirius noch bewundernd über die Klinge strich, wandte sich James seinem letzten und größten Geschenk zu. Ohne lange nachzudenken, riss er die Verpackung von dem _Nimbus 1001_ ab und starrte völlig perplex den Besen an.

»Von wem… !«, begann James noch immer absolut hingerissen. Dann wanderte sein Blick, in dem das Begreifen aufflackerte, zu Sirius, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. »Nee, Sirius, nicht wirklich!«, brachte er gerade noch so heraus, ehe er Sirius dankbar um den Hals fiel.

Gerade in dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Frederic marschierte gut gelaunt mit einem Besen in der Hand herein. James ließ Sirius los und begab sich wieder zu seinem Bett, um den _Nimbus 1001_ zu streicheln.

»Fröhliche Weihnachten! – Ah, hier wohnt ihr also! Das war auch mein Schlafsaal damals, als ich hier noch zur Schule ging.«

Er deutete auf Daveys Bett und flötete: »Darin hab ich geschlafen. Das waren noch Zeiten… Aber hier, die sind für euch!« Piler überreichte ihnen zwei kleine, hastig eingepackte Päckchen, die sie sogleich öffneten.

Es kamen zwei silberne Trillerpfeifen zum Vorschein, zu denen Piler erklärte: »Wenn einer von euch mal in der Klemme steckt – soll ja vorkommen – und diese Pfeife benutzt, dann kann sie nur der jeweilige Besitzer der anderen Pfeife hören.«

Sirius hängte sich die Pfeife natürlich sofort um und bedankte sich: »Hey, danke, Frederic!«

»Wir haben auch was für dich«, meinte da James, der ihm die Keksdose seiner Mutter hinstreckte.

»Wir sind leider zu doof, Geschenke einzupacken, deswegen haben wir's in eine Dose getan«, fügte Sirius grinsend hinzu.

»Oh, danke! Tja, das wird dann ja wohl der Feiertagsspeck… Apropos Speck! Lasst uns zum Essen hinuntergehen! – Was seh ich denn da? Ist das nicht der superneue Rennbesen?« Piler grinste die beiden Jungs augenzwinkernd an. »Ihr wisst schon, dass Besenbesitz eigentlich für Erstklässler verboten ist! – Aber ich denke, wo ihr sowieso immer auf Besen zu eurem Schlafsaal fliegen müsst, geht das schon in Ordnung!«

James nickte lächelnd – und sichtbar erleichtert. Sirius nahm vorsichtshalber auch seine Keksdose von Mrs Potter mit, falls er noch jemandem begegnen sollte, für den er ein Geschenk brauchte und zusammen flogen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, James natürlich gleich auf seinem _Nimbus 1001_. Auf dem Weg hinunter in die Große Halle stimmte Sirius freudig sein Lieblingsweihnachtslied »Morgen kommt der Hippogreif« an.

In der Großen Halle hatten sich schon alle anderen Lehrer, die über Weihnachten im Schloss geblieben waren, um den Tisch versammelt. Nur zwischen Dumbledore und Highking waren noch drei Plätze frei, welche die Neuankömmlinge noch füllten.

»Fröhliche Weihnachten!«, riefen sich alle gegenseitig zu. Schließlich schob Sirius seine Keksdose Dumbledore zu, der sie, wie er meinte, am meisten verdient hatte, und grinste: »Haben wir selber gemacht!«

Dumbledore dankte ihm lächelnd und griff sich sogleich einen Keks, um zu probieren, wobei er Sirius schmunzelnd zuzwinkerte. In dem Moment stupste James Sirius an und deutete auf das andere Ende des Tisches, wo es Zauberknallbonbons gab.

»He, Frederic, gibst du uns mal ein paar Knallbonbons?«, bat Sirius unbedacht.

Am Tisch verstummten auf einen Schlag alle Gespräche. Fassungslos starrten sie die zwei Jungs an. Sirius war erst nicht ganz klar, was überhaupt los war, bis James ihm leise zuhauchte: »Professor!«

»Äh… hochgeschätzter Professor Piler, meinte ich natürlich! Würdet Ihr uns die Ehre erweisen – nur, wenn Ihr Euch in der Lage fühltet – uns jene Knallbonbons zu reichen?«, verbesserte sich Sirius schnell.

»Schon gut, Jungs, wir sind hier ja nicht im Unterricht«, winkte Piler lächelnd ab, während er ihnen die Knallbonbons zuschob.

»Okay, Fred!«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern und hielt James ein Knallbonbon hin.

Allmählich begannen die Unterhaltungen rund um den Tisch wieder und Sirius bemerkte, wie Piler und Dumbledore, als sie sich wohl unbeobachtet fühlten, einen verstohlenen Blick wechselten.

Endlich zog James an seiner Seite des Bonbons und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall flogen ein Minimodell eines _Mondputzers_ und ein gezinkter Zauberwürfel daraus hervor. James griff sich natürlich gleich den kleinen Besen und spielte damit herum, während Sirius sofort begann, den Würfel herumzuwerfen, wobei er bemerkte, dass immer die Seite, die er anblickte, eine Sechs zeigte. Damit würde er Peter gut verarschen können, wenn der aus den Ferien zurückkam…

Nachdem schließlich das üppige Weihnachtsessen beendet war, schleppten sich die Jungs proppenvoll die große Marmortreppe hinauf. Sie zogen und schoben sich gegenseitig über die Trickstufe, da sie sich nicht mehr in der Lage fühlten zu springen.

Nach einer langen Odyssee erreichten sie endlich das Porträtloch und Sirius brachte mühevoll heraus: »_Peitschende_ _Weide_!«

»Falsch! Das Passwort wurde gerade geändert«, meinte Nigellus glücklich, wobei er seinen albernen Partyhut zurechtrückte. »Es heißt ab jetzt: ›_Feier ohne Sirius_‹.«

»Was soll das heißen?«, knurrte James nur.

»Tja, kleiner Black, während du dich hier mit deinem dämlichen Freund amüsierst,…« – Nigellus warf James einen herablassenden Blick zu – »…feiert deine gesamte Familie im Grimmauldplatz eine rauschende Weihnachtsfete. Deine Mutter ist sogar so gut drauf, dass sie ein paar vorbeilaufende Muggel zu Flubberwürmern verflucht hat – kein Wunder, wenn sie dich auch endlich mal loshat! Die ganze Familie Malfoy und die Lestranges sind auch da. Deine Mutter hofft noch immer, dass dieser Lord Voldemort noch vorbeischaut…«

»_Feier ohne Sirius_«, blaffte Sirius nur noch mühsam vor einem Wutanfall. Phineas schwang hämisch grinsend zur Seite und ließ sie ein.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, durchquerte Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum, packte sich einen Besen und flog hinauf in den Schlafsaal, um unter seinem Bett das Fluchbuch hervorzuholen, das er von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte. Erst als er wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, bemerkte er James' leicht besorgten Blick.

Allerdings konnte er vermutlich ahnen, dass Sirius momentan nicht angesprochen werden wollte, denn er sagte nichts, sondern beschränkte sich auf den sorgenvollen Blick.

Sirius warf den Besen in die nächste Ecke und schritt, mittlerweile bebend vor Wut, zu seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin.

Im nächsten Moment holte er schon aus, um das verhasste Buch ins Feuer zu schleudern, da hielt James ihn zurück: »Hey, nicht wegwerfen!«

»Und wieso nicht!«, blaffte Sirius zurück.

»Na, denk doch mal dran, was wir damit Snape so alles auf den Hals hexen können…« James grinste seinen Freund schelmisch an.

»Aber nicht so!« Sirius klappte sauer das Buch auf und riss die Widmung seiner Mutter (»Für meinen unnützen Sohn Sirius, damit du der Familie auch endlich mal Ehre bringst! Toujours pur!«) aus, um wenigstens die den Flammen zu übergeben.

Danach warf er das Buch James in den Schoß und befahl, während er sich zurücklehnte: »Schau mal, was Snape am meisten weh tun würde!«

James begann sachte in dem Fluchbuch zu blättern, bis sie draußen vor dem Porträtloch eine scharfe Stimme hörten, die meinte: »Peitschende Weide!«

»Natürlich, Professor McGonagall«, schleimte Nigellus und schwang auf. Schnell packte James das Buch unter ein Kissen und setzte sich darauf.

Sirius schäumte allerdings schon wieder vor Wut. Von wegen »Feier ohne Sirius«!

Die Hauslehrerin stolzierte herein und begann ohne Umschweife: »Sie könnten mir in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek helfen, die Flüche zu erneuern, damit kein Unbefugter ein Buch entwenden kann.«

»Okay«, meinte James schnell, um Sirius von seinem Zorn abzulenken.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag stiefelte ständig irgendein Lehrer in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sie um Hilfe bei völlig unsinnigen Projekten zu bitten, in denen sie wenigstens einige nützliche Zaubersprüche lernten.

Gegen Abend reichte es ihnen schließlich. Als sie auf dem Weg waren, James' neuen Besen in der herrlich verschneiten Winterlandschaft der Schlossgründe auszuprobieren, lehnten sie einen weiteren Vorschlag von Professor McGonagall, die sie auf den Gängen abgepasst hatte, ab.

Wer wollte schon dem Riesenkraken einen Krankenbesuch abstatten, der wegen seiner Erkältung von Hagrid gepflegt wurde! »Nein, da haben wir jetzt aber echt was Besseres zu tun!«

Damit ließen sie die verblüffte Schreckschraube, die vor den Kopf gestoßen stehen geblieben war, im Schloss zurück. Kaum hatten sie das Quidditch-Feld erreicht, bahnte sie sich allerdings schon wieder ein Weg durch die dichte Schneedecke.

»Was haben Sie überhaupt mit diesem Besen vor? Sie wissen doch, dass Erstklässler keinen Besen besitzen dürfen«, schnauzte sie sofort los.

»Aber Professor McGonagall«, meinte James verklärt, »Den hab ich doch von meinem besten Freund geschenkt bekommen! Außerdem meinte Professor Piler, dass das klar geht!«

McGonagall blickte erst James, dann Sirius einen Augenblick lang irritiert an, bevor sie sich wieder zu fassen schien.

»Na gut, aber lassen Sie sich nicht von jemand anderem erwischen, der Gryffindor am Ende noch Punkte dafür abzieht!«

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mehr die Tatsache besänftigt, dass James Piler nicht Frederic genannt hatte, als alles andere, doch eine Bedingung stellte sie dennoch: »Und Sie helfen mir morgen dabei, in der Küche die Ewigen Feuer in den Herden zu erneuern!«

Sirius und James blickten sich gleich begeistert an: »Küche? Klar!«

»Gut, dann viel Spaß Ihnen noch.« McGonagall stampfte wieder durch den Pfad im Schnee, den die Jungs schon ausgetreten hatten, zurück zum Schloss, während Sirius in die Quidditchumkleidekabine ging, um sich einen Besen zu besorgen.

James schlug sich gegen die Stirn. »Wir hätten gleich fragen können, ob sie uns den Besenschrank aufsperrt, damit wir beide fliegen können«, meinte er.

»Klar, sie sperrt _mir_ den Schrank auf, weil ich auch _nie_ den bockenden Besen erwische und in Lebensgefahr komm«, erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch. Er zog verstohlen sein Messer aus der Tasche und ließ es sanft zischen Tür und Angel des Besenschranks herab gleiten. Die Tür sprang mit einem leisen Klicken auf. Wahllos griff Sirius sich einen der Sauberwischs.

»Also, los geht's!« Sirius und James schwangen sich auf ihre Besen und flogen ungeduldig aus der Umkleidekabine in den vor Schnee leuchtenden Abend hinaus.

»Wow, Sirius, was für ein Fluggefühl! Das Ding lenkt sich so leicht! Siehst du, nur eine kurze Berührung…«, johlte James, während er in Spiralen um Sirius herumraste. Sie blieben draußen, bis es zu dunkel zum Fliegen war, dann kehrten sie zurück ins Schloss.

Sie lasen eben in den ›1000 Flüchen für ausgewachsene Untaten‹ (»Denkst du, es wäre fies genug, Snape einen Stolperfluch aufzuhängen?« – »Nee, der Stolperfluch hat nur Grad 2 von 10 Graden der Gemeinheit! Da finden wir bestimmt noch was Besseres!«), da klappte Nigellus erneut zurück und Piler trat herein.

»Hi, Jungs, wollt ihr nicht in die Große Halle kommen?«, fragte er freundlich. Sirius und James sahen ihn fragend an. »Na ja, da gibt's noch 'ne Tasse Kakao… gemütliches Beisammensitzen«, meinte der Lehrer gut gelaunt. »Und vielleicht können wir Professor Dumbledore sogar dazu überreden, die Weihnachtsgeschichte vorzulesen!«

Sirius hatte die jähe Vorstellung von Dumbledore mit roter Weihnachtsmütze im Nikolauskostüm, der aus einem großen alten in Leder gebundenen Buch den Lehrern, James und ihm vorlas »Es war einmal…« und musste unwillkürlich loslachen. James musste ihm aus dem Sessel helfen, so sehr krümmte sich Sirius vor Lachen.

Piler führte sie nur kopfschüttelnd, aber ebenfalls grinsend, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in die Große Halle.

Dort waren die Lehrer schon wieder alle versammelt, manche recht amüsiert, andere mit genervten Gesichtern, die Sirius sagten, dass ein paar Lehrer lieber einmal ihre Ruhe gehabt hätten, aber wahrscheinlich waren auch sie herbeibeordert worden. Auf dem Tisch standen Kekse und Tassen bereit, Kannen voll Tee, Kaffee und Kakao und jede Menge anderer Leckereien.

»Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich«, begrüßte Dumbledore sie munter. »Bedient euch!« Das ließen sich Sirius und James nicht zweimal sagen und sie griffen, nachdem sie sich an ihren üblichen Platz neben Dumbledore und Highking niedergelassen hatten, herzhaft zu.

Selbstverständlich las Dumbledore nicht die Weihnachtsgeschichte vor, allerdings war die Stimmung insgesamt recht ausgelassen, weshalb sich Sirius dachte, dass er eigentlich froh sein konnte, nicht mit seiner Familie feiern zu müssen, die bestimmt schon wieder die Ministeriumszauberer am Hals hatten, schließlich war es streng verboten, Muggel zu verhexen…

Es hätte ihn nicht wirklich gestört, wenn sie allesamt in Askaban landen würden, aber die schafften es immer, sich da irgendwie rauszuwinden. In dem Moment durchbrach Dumbledore Sirius' Gedanken: »Hat noch jemand Lust, auf eine Runde Zaubererschach?«, wollte er heiter wissen, da mittlerweile alle mit dem Essen fertig waren. Die Schreckschraube sah ihn streng durch ihre viereckige Brille hindurch an, aber Piler meinte sogleich: »Natürlich! Macht ihr auch mit, Jungs?«

»Ja, klar, Fred«, meinte Sirius sofort, auch wenn er eigentlich eher Spezialist in ›Besen abschießen‹ war, »Professor… Sir… Piler«, fügte er auf die Blicke der Lehrer hinzu, die inzwischen schon weniger vorwurfsvoll geworden waren.

»Also, wenn Spiele, dann aber Zaubererschnippschnapp«, bedingte James, woraufhin Dumbledore vergnügt einstimmte.

Später am Abend, einige Lehrer hatten sich schon zurückgezogen, darunter McGonagall, Sprout und Madam Hooch, sangen sie noch Weihnachtslieder (»Heute kam der Hippogreif«) und als Sirius schließlich zusammen mit James in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückkehrte, war es ihm sogar egal, als Nigellus ihm (sein Partyhut hing ihm jetzt schief auf dem Kopf und er schien etwas zu viel Sekt abbekommen zu haben) nachrief: »Du bist eine Schande, Black!«

tbc...


	17. Die Stimme in der Dunkelheit

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Siebzehntes Kapitel**

**Die Stimme in der Dunkelheit**

* * *

»Haben Sie auch die Feuerzauber wiederholt?«, fragte McGonagall am nächsten Morgen, als Sirius und James ihre Professorin vor deren Büro trafen.

»Feuerzauber!« Sirius und James blickten sich überrascht an. Alles was sie am Abend zuvor noch getan hatten, war Zaubersprüche aus den neuen Büchern von Remus und Peter auszuprobieren.

»Na gut, wir kriegen das bestimmt auch so hin«, seufzte McGonagall und stapfte ihnen voraus Richtung Erdgeschoss.

Sirius und James fielen absichtlich etwas zurück, damit die Schreckschraube sie nicht schon wieder zuquatschen konnte und James zog das Pergament, auf dem er die Geheimgänge notierte, heraus.

»Stell dir mal Remus' und Peters Gesichter vor, wenn wir bei ihrer Rückkehr im Gemeinschaftsraum ein Festessen veranstalten«, fiel Sirius begeistert ein, während James den Weg auf Pergament festhielt.

»Glaubst du, die haben wieder so gute Roast Beefs, wie vor 'ner Woche?« James sah hoffnungsvoll von seinen Aufzeichnungen auf.

»Sagen Sie das nicht zu laut, sonst fangen die Hauselfen sofort an, für Sie zu kochen«, mischte sich die Schreckschraube von vorne in ihr Gespräch ein. »Außerdem muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass es verboten ist, einfach so die Küche zu plündern!«

»Au ja! Und erst diese Donuts heute Morgen…«, schwärmte Sirius unbeirrt weiter.

McGonagall führte sie eine Treppe gegenüber der Großen Halle hinab, die in einen steinernen Korridor voller Bilder von Gerichten führte, bis sie endlich vor dem Gemälde einer Obstschale stehen blieb. Sofort kritzelte James eifrig auf sein Pergament.

McGonagall, die das nicht mitzubekommen schien, kitzelte die Birne, die sich zu winden und zu kichern begann, wobei sie sich zu einem grünen Türgriff formte, den die Schreckschraube herunterdrückte. Nun ließ sich das Gemälde wie eine Tür öffnen.

Dahinter führten einige Treppen in einen riesigen Raum, etwa so groß wie die Große Halle, die sich direkt über ihnen befinden musste, in dem ein langer leerer Tisch stand – ein Ebenbild dessen, der sich in der Großen Halle über ihnen befinden musste.

Zwischen diesen wuselten unzählige Hauselfen herum, die fast so hässlich waren wie Kreacher, obwohl den keiner übertraf. Sobald diese die Besucher entdeckten, brach unter großem Geschrei Chaos aus (»Holt den Gästen was zu essen!« – »Werft die Öfen an! Wir brauchen sofort Kekse!« – »Macht Kaffee für die ehrwürdige Professorin und Tee für die beiden Jungen!«), das sich erst wieder legte, als sie mit Tee, Keksen und Donuts vor James, Sirius und McGonagall aufwarteten.

McGonagall wollte schon ablehnen, als die Gryffindors herzhaft zugriffen.

»Kommen Sie, wir haben noch Arbeit!« Die Schreckschraube schritt tatendurstig zu den Herden, die an der Wand standen.

»Welfem Fauberfpruff folln fia nehm?«, kaute James, den Mund voller Kekse, als er ihr folgte.

McGonagall seufzte und erklärte: »Wir nehmen den Spruch: ›Uro perpetuus‹!«

* * *

»Mann, davon können wir noch drei Wochen zehren«, mampfte James, genau wie Sirius die Arme voll beladen mit Kuchen, Süßigkeiten und sonstigen Leckerbissen, welche die Hauselfen ihnen mitgegeben hatten, als sie durch Phineas Nigellus' Porträtloch den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. 

Sie stapelten die Fressalien auf einem Tisch und ließen sich breit auf eine Couch vor dem Kaminfeuer fallen.

»Bin ich vielleicht voll! So viel habe ich seit der Auswahlzeremonie nicht mehr gegessen«, stöhnte Sirius, der sich den Bauch hielt und schläfrig in die Flammen stierte.

»Und ab jetzt können wir uns immer wieder mehr holen«, grinste James und biss in einen Schokomuffin, während er den Zettel der Geheimgänge verstaute.

»Nach dem Essen sollst du ruh'n, oder tausend Schritte tun«, seufzte Sirius.

»Gilt auch, wenn man tausend Meter fliegt?«, hakte James nach.

Sofort blinzelte Sirius ihn aufgeregt an. »Weißt du noch, was Hagrid uns mal als Ausflugsziel vorgeschlagen hat?«, grinste er schelmisch.

»Der Verbotene Wald«, hauchten beide verschwörerisch.

»Also los, schnapp den Besen und wir gehen«, meinte James, der sich die Taschen mit Süßigkeiten als Proviant voll lud.

»Vergiss es, ich hab Aveimperatore vorhin schon an der Ecke lauern sehen. An dem kommen wir nicht vorbei«, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf.

Auch er steckte sich Wegzehrung in die Taschen, während er seinen Blick auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen ließ. Er blieb am Fenster hängen.

James, der seinen Blick verfolgt hatte, meinte nur grinsend: »Okay«, ehe er sich seinen Besen vom Boden schnappte, wo eigentlich die Treppe zu den Jungeschlafsälen hochführen sollte, und ans Fenster trat.

Während Sirius es aufschob, machte sich James flugbereit. Sie kletterten aufs Fensterbrett und bestiegen den _Nimbus_, Sirius dicht hinter James.

»Fertig?«, fragte James und stieß sie, ohne noch auf eine Antwort zu warten, in die kalte Winterluft ab. Sie sausten in den späten Nachmittag hinaus, wobei ihnen der Wind scharf um die Ohren pfiff.

Es schneite ausnahmsweise nicht, so dass sie freie Sicht auf die Schlossgründe hatten. Die Ländereien waren verwaist, weshalb sie ungesehen im Wald verschwinden konnten.

Nachdem sie schon eine Weile durch den Verbotenen Wald geflogen waren, wo die Bäume eng beieinander standen und das Tageslicht aussperrten, ließ Sirius erst einmal seinen Zauberstab leuchten.

So konnte James endlich, als es kaum noch möglich für ihn war, zwischen den nahe nebeneinander wachsenden Bäumen hindurch zu steuern, sicher auf einer kleinen Lichtung landen.

Durch die widerspenstigen Zweige einigermaßen zerfetzt, legte James sich seinen Besen über die Schultern, als sie in knöcheltiefem Schnee standen, und zückte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, um daraufhin im Kreis zu leuchten.

»Sieht ja nicht sehr spannend hier aus«, motzte Sirius. »Von wegen Werwölfe!«

»Hier gibt's sicher irgendwo was Aufregendes«, beruhigte James ihn und marschierte zwischen zwei riesigen, unheimlich kahlen Eichen hindurch tiefer in den Verbotenen Wald.

Sirius folgte ihm, wobei er scharf auf alle Geräusche um sie herum achtete, die sich im Moment leider noch auf Vogelgezwitscher und das Knarren der Bäume beschränkten.

Sie mussten schon über eine halbe Stunde gelaufen sein (inzwischen mussten sie bereits über riesige, umgestürzte Bäume und durch's Unterholz klettern), da knackte irgendwo laut ein Ast, so dass Sirius stocksteif stehen blieb.

»Hast du das gehört!«, fragte er James aufgeregt, der sich überrascht umdrehte.

»Stupor!«, feuerte Sirius aufs Geratewohl in die Dunkelheit zwischen die Bäume. Nichts rührte sich mehr – vielleicht hatte er es (was immer es auch gewesen sein mag) ja getroffen?

»Ach komm, vielleicht hast du dich geirrt«, zuckte James die Schultern und wollte schon wieder in der Finsternis unter den Ästen verschwinden, da drang eine tiefe Stimme aus unbestimmter Richtung zu ihnen: »Es ist nicht Sitte hier im Verbotenen Wald, als Gast mit Waffengewalt dessen Herren anzugreifen.«

Die Jungs zuckten erschrocken zusammen und drängten sich Rücken an Rücken zusammen, um in der totalen Finsternis umherzuspähen, die Zauberstäbe im Anschlag. Sie hörten schwere und zu viele Schritte – wie von Hufen.

Aber der Reiter verbarg sich weiterhin im Dunkeln, als er fortfuhr: »Doch rachsüchtig sind der Herren nur wenige nicht. Sonst müsstet ihr nun büßen. Obgleich ich euch aufgesucht habe, um euch zu warnen. Mancher Leute Anwesenheit am falschen Ort ruft böse Dinge hervor. In Hogwarts gibt es mehr als nur das Offensichtlichste.«

Sirius spürte mehr als er es sah, dass der Reiter sie stetig umkreiste. Er und James drehten sich, noch immer mit den Rücken zueinander, um die eigene Achse, um vielleicht doch noch zu erspähen, von wem die Stimme kam.

»Zauberei wirkt oft im Verborgenen. Erhebt also eure Häupter zu Drakon. Er leuchtet besonders hell in den letzten Monaten…«, und plötzlich krächzte der Reiter heiser und gefährlich, so dass Sirius die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen: »Also hütet euch!«

Damit galoppierte er weiter in den Wald hinein und der von Schnee bedeckte Waldboden verschluckte sogleich die Geräusche der Pferdehufe.

»Los, auf den Besen«, befahl James panisch, der genauso viel Angst zu haben schien, wie Sirius. Noch während dieser aufsprang, flog James los, brach durch Äste und Zweige, die ihre Umhänge noch weiter zerfetzten, und stieß durch das Baumdach ins Freie. Inzwischen war es draußen auch schon dunkel und vereinzelte Sterne funkelten am Himmel.

Während des Fluges zurück zum Schloss musste Sirius unentwegt an die dunkle Stimme denken und an die Bedeutung der Worte, die er nicht wirklich verstanden hatte.

So legten sie ein gutes Stück des Weges, der viel weiter war, als Sirius ihn in Erinnerung hatte, schweigend zurück.

Gerade als Sirius James seine Gedanken, die sich hauptsächlich um die Warnung des Reiters drehten, mitteilen wollte, hörten sie durch den Flugwind, der ihnen um ihre glühenden Gesichter peitschte, ein seltsames Geräusch von unten. So als ob etwas sehr Großes sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz bahnen würde.

James schien es ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, denn er verlangsamte das Flugtempo ein bisschen und drehte sich halb zu Sirius um (so dass sie fast gegen einen besonders hohen Baumwipfel gekracht wären).

»Auf Tauchstation?«, fragte James, doch seine Stimme zitterte ein klein wenig, da ihm offenbar der Schock auch noch immer in den Knochen steckte.

»Ja, klar! Los, runter«, meinte Sirius, wobei er seiner Stimme einen extra festen Klang verlieh, um James die Angst zu nehmen, die er eigentlich selbst empfand.

Sie stießen auf die Stelle hinab, von der das Geräusch gekommen war, und tauchten zwischen den Zweigen hindurch, bis sie einmal mehr im Dunkeln auf dem Waldboden landeten.

Die Schritte stampften auf sie zu, so dass sich die Jungs hinter einen großen Baumstamm, der quer über dem Pfad lag, hechteten (über den sie in der Finsternis auf ihrem Rückzug stolperten).

»Lauf nicht so weit innen Wald rein, Fang, sonst schreckst du noch die Thestrale auf«, hörten sie erleichtert Hagrids Stimme. »War schwer genug, die zu zäh'm!«

Sirius freute sich schon viel zu sehr auf das Abendessen, das sie im Schloss bereits sehnsüchtig erwartete, um noch weiter über diese Begegnung nachzudenken, da wahrlich nichts Geheimnisvolles an ihr war, im Gegensatz zu ihrer ersten an diesem Abend.

Er stupste James kurz an und sie bestiegen den Besen, um endgültig zum Schloss zurückzufliegen.

Mit zerrissenen und am Saum durchweichten Umhängen, dreckigen Schuhen und zerzausten Haaren betraten sie die Große Halle, in der schon alle Lehrer am Tisch saßen. Diese blickten sie natürlich verwundert an, als Sirius und James sich neben Dumbledore niederließen.

»Wo kommen Sie denn jetzt her… und wie sehen Sie überhaupt aus?«, rümpfte McGonagall die Nase, während ihr Blick über eine Schramme auf James' Wange glitt.

In der Zwischenzeit pflückte Dumbledore einen kleinen Zweig aus Sirius' Haaren, den er eingehend musterte. »Ah, ein _Ulmus procera_ – Ich fürchte, dieser faszinierende Baum wächst nur im Verbotenen Wald!« Mit einem strengen Blick maß er die Jungs.

»Och nee, nicht schon wieder 'ne Strafarbeit«, stöhnte Sirius flehend, der innerlich schon resignierte und dem ohnehin auf die Schnelle keine Notlüge mehr einfiel, warum er und James aussahen, als hätten sie gerade einen Kampf mit dem Riesenkraken hinter sich.

Am anderen Ende des Tisches brach Piler in einen Lachanfall aus: »Strafarbeit in den Ferien! – Dafür müsstet ihr einen Pokal im Pokalzimmer bekommen!«

Bevor die Jungs noch irgendwie darauf eingehen konnten, mischte sich auch schon Highking ein: »Ich hätte da schon eine Idee, was die beiden erledigen könnten, Professor Dumbledore: Sie könnten mir helfen, die Teleobjekte zu putzen, damit sie wieder ganz klar sind, wenn die Schule beginnt.«

»Moment mal! Wir haben doch heute Vormittag Miner-…«, begann Sirius und erntete schon von überallher strenge Blicke, doch er winkte nur kapitulierend ab: »Jedenfalls haben wir Professor McGonagall dabei geholfen, in der Küche Feuer zu machen und in der Bibliothek haben wir auch mal mit ihr herumgehext und mit Frederic haben wir Irrwichte vertrieben und Professor Flitwick haben wir beim Baumschmücken geholfen und Professor Sprout haben wir an Weihnachten mit ihren Pflanzen geholfen, für Professor Upperstick haben wir Kristallkugeln hergestellt… ich finde schon, dass das genug Arbeit für die Ferien war, oder, Direktor?«

Dumbledore lächelte Sirius nur an, bis er schließlich meinte: »Grundsätzlich hätte ich euch die Strafarbeit ja erlassen, Jungs, aber da sich euer Erlebnis schnell unter euren Mitschülern rumsprechen wird, muss ich leider auf einer Strafarbeit beharren. Ihr werdet euch morgen bei Professor Highking einfinden, meine Herren.«

* * *

Sirius war heilfroh, als er endlich gesund und sauber in seinem Bett lag. Durch seine offenen Bettvorhänge beobachtete er James, der gerade in seinen Schlafanzug schlüpfte. 

Sobald auch sein Freund in seinem Himmelbett lag, fragte Sirius: »Weißt du, was das da heute mit dem Reiter sollte? Wer könnte sich denn so einen schlechten Scherz mit uns erlauben?«

»Das müsste ja wohl wer gewesen sein, der uns kennt«, überlegte James angestrengt.

Sirius verdrehte im Halbdunkeln die Augen. »Ja, aber _wer_, der uns kennt?«

»Hmmm… vielleicht Hagrid?«, schlug James vor. »Schließlich haben wir den ja auch kurz danach in der Nähe durch das Gestrüpp streifen sehen!«

»Überleg dir mal, was der für ein riesiges Pferd brauchen würde«, kicherte Sirius. »…Vielleicht war's ja auch Dumbledore?«

»Wie kommst du denn darauf? Der hätte doch gar kein Motiv«, runzelte James die Stirn, aber

Sirius ließ sich nicht beirren: »Kein Motiv für was? Uns zu warnen oder uns genug Angst zu machen, dass wir nicht mehr in den Verbotenen Wald gehen! – Außerdem hatte er plötzlich einen Zweig in der Hand gehabt, von dem du anscheinend nichts mitbekommen hast, sonst hättest du ihn mir ja wohl aus den Haaren entfernt, bevor wir in die Große Halle gegangen sind!«

Auch James schien jetzt halbwegs überzeugt, denn er schob ein: »Stimmt, und er hätte auch ohne Schwierigkeiten einen Lokillusionszauber anwenden können. Hast du gemerkt, wie dunkel es auf einmal wurde?«

Nun war es Sirius, der noch einen Zweifel hegte: »Aber wo hatte er das Pferd her?«

»Na ja, wenn der schon die Umwelt verändern kann, dann kann der sicher auch Geräusche magisch erzeugen!«

Eine Weile sagte niemand mehr etwas. Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und fragten sich, ob es tatsächlich sein konnte, dass der Schulleiter hinter allem steckte.

»Fragen wir doch einfach Remus, der weiß so was sicher, mit welchen Mitteln man alles Illusionen machen kann! – Können ihm ja morgen gleich einen Brief schreiben«, meinte Sirius schließlich.

»Und das mit dem Drakon, was immer das auch sein mag, können wir ihn auch gleich fragen. Mir ist so, als hätte ich davon schon mal was gehört«, überlegte James. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke, um besser nachdenken zu können.

Sirius dagegen erinnerte sich an noch etwas, das er James noch nicht erzählt hatte: »Du, letztens musste Peter mal aufs Klo…«

»Wow«, gab James zurück, der immer noch die Decke anstarrte.

»Nein, nein, ich meine, er wollte nachts aufs Klo und ich sollte mitgehen. Und da hab ich den Blutigen Baron und den dämlichen Hufflepuff-Mönch über mich reden hören. Ich hab's nicht so ganz verstanden, worum's ging, aber irgendwann fiel der Ausdruck ›kleiner Black‹ und die werden ja wohl kaum meinen kleinen Bruder gemeint haben…«, begann Sirius schüchtern.

»Das nächste Mal, wenn du mit Peter aufs Klo gehst, weckst du mich aber! Worum ging's denn da genau?«

»Irgendwas zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Und ich sollte nach Slytherin – keine Ahnung – von irgend so 'nem Wächter war auch die Rede…« Sirius bereute es schon fast, damit angefangen zu haben, trotzdem blickte er unsicher zu James hinüber.

»Vielleicht regt es ihn, genauso wie Brewpot, nur auf, dass du nicht in Slytherin bist. Weißt ja, wie sich alle darüber aufregen«, zuckte dieser die Schultern.

»Glauben die etwa alle, ich hätte Lust, mit meiner ganzen Familie im Slytherin-Kerker abzuhängen!«

»Die denken vielleicht, dass du genauso viel Lust hast, andere zu verhexen«, meinte James abermals nur achselzuckend.

»Ja, so wie du am Anfang, als du mich beinahe aus dem Abteil geschmissen hättest!«

»Moment mal, du bist ja selber gegangen, nachdem du uns alle beleidigt hast«, rechtfertigte sich James.

»Tja, ich wollte dir nur die Peinlichkeit ersparen, dass du mich nicht aus dem Abteil schmeißen kannst!« Sirius musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als James sich empört auf die Ellenbogen aufstützte.

»Du hast es einem aber auch nicht einfach gemacht, an dich ranzukommen! Du hast niemanden neben dir sitzen lassen, hast nicht mal Peter aus der Trickstufe gezogen und beachtet hast du uns schon gleich gar nicht. Das Duell geht sowieso auf deine Kosten…«

»Welches Duell meinst du jetzt genau?«, hakte Sirius amüsiert nach.

»Na, das, wo wir von Dumbledore erwischt wurden natürlich! – Versteh eh nicht, wieso dich das so mitgenommen hat, als ich meinte, du hast keine Freunde!«

»Wie hast du dich denn gefühlt, als mein Irrwicht das zu dir gesagt hat?«, wehrte sich Sirius scherzhaft

»Ich nehm mal an, genauso wie du, als mein Irrwicht das zu dir gesagt hat.«

»Dann hab ich ja noch einmal gut, zu dir zu sagen, dass du nicht mein Freund bist«, stellte Sirius fest.

»Na ja, du hast ja am Anfang rund hundert Mal klargestellt, dass du nichts mit uns zu tun haben willst! – Außerdem sind wir ja jetzt ganz offiziell beste Freunde!«

Das gab Sirius den Rest und er brach in einen Lachanfall aus, genau wie James, der es in dem Moment ebenfalls nicht mehr aushielt.

»Warum hast du mir eigentlich am Anfang nie gesagt, dass du nicht so bist, wie der Rest deiner Familie?«, fragte James, plötzlich wieder ernst. Er kniff die Augen im Schein des Mondes leicht zusammen, um Sirius besser beobachten zu können.

Der drehte sich auf den Rücken, um die Decke zu fixieren. Auch ihm war das Lachen vergangen. Eine Zeit lang hörte man nur die Schneeflocken, die vom Wind sanft zum Schlafsaalfenster getragen wurden, wo sie von den einzelnen Sternen beschienen zu eisigen Kristallen gefroren.

»Ich bin müde, James, gute Nacht!« Sirius drehte sich auf die Seite, zog die Decke bis an sein Kinn und schloss die Augen, doch James' Stimme drang erneut an sein Ohr: »Oh nein! Du kannst mir nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit ausweichen, weißt du!«

Sirius antwortete nicht. Er hielt die Augen weiterhin fest geschlossen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er die Sterne, die draußen vereinzelt funkelten trotz geschlossener Augen deutlich vor sich sehen konnte.

»Also gut«, hörte er James schließlich sagen, »dann spielen wir jetzt ein Spiel. Wir fragen uns abwechselnd irgendwas und der andere muss vollkommen aufrichtig antworten, okay?«

Sirius zögerte, noch immer reglos daliegend. »Okay, aber jegliche Fragen, die irgendwas mit der Familie zu tun haben, sind verboten«, bedingte er, wobei er sich unbehaglich auf den Bauch zurückrollte, um James letztlich doch wieder ansehen zu können. Dessen haselnussbraune Augen wirkten bei dem schwachen Licht dunkler als üblich, fast schwarz und ein entschiedener Ausdruck lag in ihnen.

»Bei dem Spiel gibt es keine Tabu-Fragen«, erwiderte er und ehe Sirius protestieren konnte, fuhr er fort: »Also, ich fang an: Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du in Wirklichkeit kein reinblutvernatiger Schwarzmagier bist?«

»Na ja, hättest du mit doch eh nicht geglaubt, oder?«, wehrte Sirius etwas zu energisch ab.

»Vermutlich«, gestand James, »aber du hättest dich ja lieber von den Slytherins verprügeln lassen, als es vor mir zuzugeben.«

Sirius rollte im Halbdunkeln mit den Augen. »Hättest du dich auch mit mir angefreundet, wenn ich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre?«, fragte er so unvermittelt, dass James ihn erst einmal verwirrt anblinzelte.

»Ich – was!«

»Ich fragte, ob es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn der Sprechende Hut mich nicht nach Gryffindor geschickt hätte«, wiederholte Sirius seine Frage, obwohl er wusste, dass James diese akustisch sehr gut verstanden hatte.

Der entgegnete noch immer leicht irritiert: »Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun!«

»Gar nichts!« Sirius zuckte die Schultern. »Aber ich bin dran, mit Fragestellen!«

Nun war es an James, die Augen zu verdrehen.

»Also?«, drängte Sirius ungeduldig.

»Keine Ahnung… – Denk schon. Solange du nicht mit Snape abgehangen wärst…«

»So erfährt man mal, was du mir nicht alles zutraust!«, empörte sich Sirius gespielt beleidigt, womit er sich von James wegdrehte, um die Schneeflocken zu beobachten, die wie kleine Fünkchen aus einem Zauberstab vor dem Fenster vorbeirieselten.

Irgendwo da draußen, wusste Sirius, musste der seltsame Reiter herumstreifen. Bei dieser Kälte, allein, vielleicht ohne Freunde.

Unterbewusst zog Sirius die Decke enger um sich bei dem Gedanken, in dieser klirrenden Kälte nachts durch den Verbotenen Wald streunen zu müssen. Da hatten sie es hier, innerhalb der dicken Schlossmauern um einiges wärmer und gemütlicher…

»Und warum willst du eigentlich nie über deine Familie reden?«, riss ihn da James abrupt aus seinen Gedanken.

»Weil es da nichts drüber zu reden gibt, darum!«, erwiderte Sirius schroff. Noch immer folgten seine Augen den dicken Schneeflocken, die langsam und leise herab nieselten. James sagte nichts. Sirius war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt anschaute, doch als Sirius das überprüfen wollte, begegnete er James' leicht enttäuschtem Blick.

»Du wärst sicher auch nicht stolz auf so eine Familie«, setzte er deshalb leise dazu.

James nickte nachdenklich, während Sirius' Blick zurück zum Fenster schweifte, vor dem mittlerweile der Schnee ein wildes Treiben begonnen hatte.

Der Mond war nun nicht mehr zu sehen, da er von dicken Wolken verdeckt wurde, die jegliches Licht zu löschen suchten, auf dass in und um Hogwarts Dunkelheit herrschen sollte…

Als sie ihr Gespräch spät in der Nacht beendeten, musste Sirius aber noch daran denken, dass es eigentlich doch ganz schön war, einen besten Freund zu haben…

* * *

»Du hast doch gar keine Freunde, du bist ein _Black_«, keifte Bellatrix ihn an. Sie standen im Kerker, wo sie für gewöhnlich Zaubertrankunterricht hatten und Sirius wollte schon trotzig erwidern, dass James ihn sehr wohl als Freund ansah, da tauchte auch Brewpot auf und fuhr ihn an: »Du bist eine Schande, Black!« 

Bevor Sirius noch irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, stieß der Blutige Baron zu ihnen, der durch die massive Kerkerwand hereingeschwebt kam: »Du gehörst nach Slytherin, Junge!«

»In das Haus deiner Väter und Großväter«, meinte das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus, das an der Tür zum Kerker hing und hämisch auf ihn hinabglänzte.

»Der Hut hat ja nur ausgezählt!«

»Der hat sich vertan!«

»Proditor sanguinis integri! – Verräter des reinen Blutes!«

»Schande!«

»Black!«

Sirius schreckte jäh hoch. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er spürte, dass er Schweiß auf der Stirn hatte. Hastig sah er sich zu James um, als ob er sich überprüfen wollte, ob der das Stimmengewirr von Bellatrix, Brewpot, Nigellus und vom Blutigen Baron in seinem Kopf ebenfalls gehört hatte, doch James schlief noch immer selig.

Es war nur ein Traum, sagte sich Sirius ein paar Mal selber, aber irgendwo wusste er, dass sie vielleicht sogar alle Recht hatten. Langsam, ohne dass er es wirklich selbst wahrnahm, setzte er sich auf und stieg aus seinem Bett.

Er konnte jetzt unmöglich einfach wieder einschlafen! Mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf James trat er aus dem Jungenschlafsaal, fest entschlossen, sich bei einem nächtlichen Schlossspaziergang über seine reichlich wirren Gedanken klar zu werden.

Er merkte fast nicht, wie er in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter flog und den echten Phineas Nigellus zurückklappte (»Das werde ich Dumbledore erzählen, Bürschchen! Missratener Ururenkel…«), aber schließlich trugen ihn seine Füße quer durch ganz Hogwarts.

Er achtete nicht mehr darauf, wo er hinging oder ob er von einem Lehrer erwischt wurde. Noch immer hallten die Worte der Slytherins durch seinen Kopf: »Schande, Verräter…« und die Möglichkeit, dass sie Recht haben könnten, zehrte an ihm, als hätte jemand diese Gedanken in ihn hineingepflanzt.

Der Hut _hatte _gelost. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt… »_Und etwas Macht würde dir auch nicht schlecht stehen«_, erinnerte sich Sirius an die Worte des Sprechenden Huts bei der Auswahlzeremonie.

Dumpf drang ein Gesumme durch seine Gedanken, doch es störte ihn nicht.

Er hatte sich mittlerweile ein ganzes Stück vom Gryffindor-Turm entfernt und erkannte erstaunt, dass er nicht mehr allzu fern von Dumbledores Büro war.

Dieser Gedanke riss ihn für einen Moment aus seinen ursprünglichen Grübeleien und so drückte er sich vorsichtshalber doch in eine Nische, als das bekannte »Sur le pont d'Avignon«-Gesumme näher kam.

Unweit von ihm beobachtete Sirius, wie Dumbledore um eine Ecke bog, wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zur Küche, um sich einen Kakao zu holen.

Normalerweise hätte sich Sirius sofort angeschlossen (natürlich mit ausreichend Abstand), aber ihm war eben eine tollkühne Idee gekommen. Der Schulleiter würde für unbestimmte Zeit nicht in sein Büro kommen. Und der Weg zur Küche war von hier aus lang…

Kurzentschlossen verließ Sirius sein Versteck (nachdem das Gesumme in der Ferne verklungen war) und machte sich auf den Weg zum Wasserspeier.

»Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung«, hauchte Sirius und sofort sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite. Sirius war die selbstlaufende Treppe noch nie so langsam vorgekommen. Er musste sich beeilen, das war sicher.

Selbst wenn Dumbledore nur gemächlich zur Küche schlenderte, einen Rauswurf konnte er diesmal nicht riskieren!

Endlich hatte er die Tür erreicht und stürzte in das wohlbekannte Büro. Ein paar Porträts wisperten bei seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen, doch Sirius kümmerte es nicht. Er hielt Ausschau nach etwas Anderem.

»Ähm, hallo?«, fragte Sirius, als er den Sprechenden Hut auf einem Regal entdeckte.

Der Hut blieb unbeweglich. Er schien fast ein ganz normaler Zaubererhut zu sein. Sirius wusste nicht, was er tun sollte; er hatte erwartet, dass der Hut redete, genauso, wie am Tag der Auswahlzeremonie.

Da der Sprechende Hut auf einem Regal ganz oben lag und Sirius in seinem Pyjama nicht an seinen Zauberstab auf seinem Nachtkästchen gedacht hatte, hatte er nun einige Schwierigkeiten, an ihn heranzukommen.

Schließlich schaffte er es aber doch noch und er sah den Hut, den er auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, erwartungsvoll an.

Als nichts geschah, meinte er vorsichtig: »Ähm… du erinnerst dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an mich –«, es kam Sirius zwar reichlich dumm vor, mit einem Hut zu reden, als hätte der ein Gedächtnis, aber jetzt war keine Zeit, um über so etwas nachzudenken, »– aber bei mir hast du damals gelost und…«

»Weiß Dumbledore, dass du hier bist?«, unterbrach ihn der Hut, dessen Krempe sich plötzlich doch geöffnet hatte, schroff.

Sirius spürte Zorn in sich hochsteigen. Jetzt begann dieser alte Fetzen endlich das Reden, aber anstatt ihm seine Frage zu beantworten, wollte er wissen, ob Sirius gerade am Regelbrechen war, was im übrigen zweifellos der Fall war. Aber was tat das zur Sache! Und warum, dachte dieser dämliche Hut, wäre Sirius sonst hier, gerade wenn der Schulleiter das Büro verlassen hatte!

»Nein«, meinte Sirius daher genervt und wollte schon wieder zur Sache kommen, da hörte er jemanden hinter sich empört aufschreien. Blitzschnell wandte er sich um, doch es waren nur die Porträts gewesen, die jetzt aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten.

»Ich erinnere mich an fast alle Schüler, die ich je auf die Häuser verteilt habe«, meinte der Sprechende Hut unvermittelt.

»Oh…« Sirius fuhr abermals herum – jetzt wieder zu dem Sprechenden Hut. »Ja… ähm… dann weißt du ja vielleicht noch, dass du… ähm… bei mir ausgezählt hast…« Sirius fand nur schwer den Faden wieder, da ihn das laute Gerede hinter ihm etwas ablenkte. (»Was soll das?« – »Einbruch!« – »Das ist der kleine Black!« – »Was tust du denn hier, Sirius?« – »Ich verlange sofort zu wissen…«)

»Ja«, antwortete der Hut schlicht, was im Geschrei der Porträts unterging (»Holt doch einen Auror!« – »Könnte ich vielleicht erfahren, was Sie hier zu suchen haben?« – »Einbrecher!«)

»Und… ähm… sicher, dass du dich nicht verwählt hast? Ich meine…«

(»Missachtet uns einfach, nicht zu fassen!« – »Ich finde, er sollte uns Schulleitern mehr Respekt entgegenbringen!« – »Dumbledore gegenüber verhält er sich auch nicht viel besser!«…)

»…wenn du mehr Zeit gehabt hättest… und ich keine Zahl gesagt hätte…« Sirius musste schon fast schreien, um die ehemaligen Schulleiter Hogwarts' zu übertönen.

Der Hut allerdings schien es dennoch nicht verstanden zu haben, denn er schwieg so lange, dass Sirius erneut ansetzte (»Ich frage ein letztes Mal: Wieso bist du hier gewaltsam eingebrochen!« – »Du willst uns doch wohl nicht weismachen, dass du nur wegen dem Hut hier bist?« – »Holt doch endlich jemand Hilfe! Auror!«): »Es ist ja wohl deine Aufgabe, uns Schüler richtig zu verteilen, also, sag mir jetzt sofort…«

(»Was machst du denn hier, Sirius?«)

Sirius reichte es. Bei diesem Lärm konnte man sich ja nicht konzentrieren! »Könntet ihr jetzt endlich mal alle eure Klappen…« Sirius fuhr wütend herum, um die Porträts zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch die waren schon längst verstummt.

Denn im Büro war hinter Sirius kein anderer als Albus Dumbledore aufgetaucht, der fragend von ihm zum Sprechenden Hut sah, in der Hand eine dampfende Tasse.

Einen Atemzug lang herrschte absolute Stille im Raum. Dann regte sich eines der Porträts wieder, ein dicklicher Mann mit roter Nase, der Sirius zuvor mindestens dreimal gefragt hatte, wer er war und was er hier tat, bevor Dumbledore das persönlich übernommen hatte: »Er ist einfach so hier hereinmarschiert und hat überhaupt nicht auf uns gehört. Denkt wohl, nur weil er ein Nachkomme von Phineas Nigellus ist, kann er im Schulhaus tun und lassen, was er will!«

»Das reicht, Fortescue«, sagte Dumbledore schlicht, ohne seinen Blick von Sirius abzuwenden. »Also, Sirius?«

Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wie er da wieder rauskommen sollte. Wenn James jetzt bei ihm gewesen wäre, hätte er ihm einen Blick zugeworfen, dass er sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen sollte, aber da er alleine war, folgte abermals eine kurze Pause, in der Dumbledore lediglich seinen Kakao auf seinem Schreibtisch neben dem Sprechenden Hut abstellte.

Endlich löste sich der Kloß in Sirius' Hals ein wenig, sodass er zumindest eine Antwort versuchen konnte: »Ich dachte… Sie haben uns doch neulich mal zum Kaffeekränzchen eingeladen…« Er versuchte verzweifelt, vom Sprechenden Hut abzulenken, der neben ihm offen sichtbar auf dem Tisch lag und so stellte er sich schützend davor, damit Dumbledore ihn nicht sehen konnte.

»Mitten in der Nacht?«, warf Dumbledore erstaunt ein und sein Blick irrte unglücklicherweise an Sirius vorbei zum Sprechenden Hut, der verstummt war. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund gewesen, warum er vorhin plötzlich nichts mehr gesagt hatte, überlegte Sirius. Vielleicht durfte er unter dem Jahr gar nicht mit Schülern reden…

»Er hat ihn vom Regal geholt.« – »Wir konnten gar nichts dagegen tun!« – »Hat einfach nicht auf uns gehört!« – »Wir haben natürlich sofort nach Hilfe gerufen…«

Dumbledore hob nur die Hand und das blitzartig aufgebrandete Gemurmel erstarb augenblicklich.

»Ich mach doch morgen sowieso schon Strafarbeit«, platzte es aus Sirius heraus, der es nicht länger aushielt und auch gar nicht mehr in der Lage war, Dumbledore etwas vorzumachen.

Der wusste wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon wieder über alles genauestens Bescheid, dachte sich Sirius, ohne Dumbledore jedoch genau in die Augen sehen zu können. Der nahm den Sprechenden Hut vorsichtig von dem Tisch und legte ihn zurück auf seinen Stammplatz.

»Professor Brewpot hat mir schon erzählt, wie der Hut dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat«, meinte Dumbledore, ohne auf Sirius' Bemerkung einzugehen.

Statt seines üblichen amüsierten Lächelns, das Sirius vielleicht auf Grund der Tatsache, dass er ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte, erwartet hätte, schaute der Schulleiter ihn durch seine halbmondförmige Brille hindurch mit einem durchdringenden Blick ernst an. Es war genau die Art von Blick, die Sirius ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend bereitete, gerade so, als würde Dumbledore ihn mit seinem Blick festnageln und ihn dazu zwingen wollen, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Sirius, der absolut keine Lust hatte, mit dem Direktor darüber zu reden, dass er eigentlich nach Slytherin hätte kommen müssen, wandte etwas verlegen ein: »Also, wie ist das jetzt mit der Strafarbeit?«

»Du solltest wissen, dass der Hut seine Aufgabe, die Schüler auf die Häuser zu verteilen mit Auszählen…«

Da Sirius auf Dumbledore sowieso noch wegen der Sache mit dem Verbotenen Wald etwas sauer war, und er darauf verzichten konnte, mit dem Schulleiter ein tiefsinnigeres Gespräch über seine Abstammung anzufangen, fuhr er schroff dazwischen: »Das ist schon während der Schulzeit Schulgespräch, ich will nicht auch noch in den Ferien darüber reden.«

Gleich darauf wurde ihm bewusst, dass das wohl etwas zu unfreundlich gewesen war angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Schulleiter ihn mitten in der Nacht in seinem Büro erwischt hatte und so fügte er ein kleinlautes »Sir« an.

Ein paar Porträts schrien empört auf (»Sehen Sie, genau das hatte ich gemeint! Rotzfrech!« – »Man sollte ihm die restlichen Ferien über Strafarbeiten aufgeben!«), doch Dumbledore missachtete die ehemaligen Schulleiter diesmal fast eben so gründlich, wie Sirius sie die ganze Zeit über ignoriert hatte, und sah ihn nur eindringlich an, wobei sich sein Blick in den Sirius' bohrte.

Bevor der Schulleiter jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro erneut auf. Herein trat Piler. Er trug seinen Umhang, den er, wie es schien, hastig angezogen hatte und sah sich, den Zauberstab gezückt, erstaunt um. Als er Dumbledore erblickte, senkte er seinen Zauberstab und sah ihn fragend an. »Sie haben mich gerufen?«

»Nein, nein, Frederic, falscher Alarm, Sirius hier wollte mich nur besuchen kommen«, erklärte Dumbledore.

Sirius, der nicht ganz wusste, was eigentlich gespielt wurde und warum Piler mitten in der Nacht in Dumbledore Büro auftauchte, maß die Porträts mit einem skeptischen Blick.

Wer wusste schon, wer von den Lehrern noch alles auftauchen würde. Vielleicht hatten die Porträts ja die gesamte Lehrerschaft geweckt. Sirius wusste schließlich, dass die Bewohner der Gemälde ihre Porträts verlassen und in anderen wieder zum Vorschein kommen konnten. Jedenfalls war er sehr dankbar, dass Piler gerade zur rechten Zeit aufgetaucht war, bevor Dumbledore ihn noch weiter ausfragen konnte.

Piler nickte verständig und Dumbledore meinte plötzlich völlig unvermittelt mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr zu Sirius: »Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht. Du solltest besser in deinen Turm zurückkehren!«

Ohne einen Blick zurück zu den zwei Lehrern hastete Sirius aus dem Büro, da er heilfroh war, endlich von dort loszukommen.

Außerdem war er so doch noch dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore entronnen. Sirius konnte noch hören, wie die Porträts sich aufregten und Fortescue meinte: »So etwas sollten Sie ihm nicht durchgehen lassen!«, dann war er schon die Treppe hinunter gestürmt, erleichtert, dass Dumbledore nicht vorgeschlagen hatte, dass Piler ihn begleiten sollte.

Denn jetzt wollte er erst einmal mit niemandem reden…

Als Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, traf er auf James, der in einem Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin saß und ziemlich ratlos aussah. »Wo warst du denn?«, wollte er sofort wissen, als Sirius eintrat. »Als ich aufgewacht bin, warst du plötzlich nicht mehr da! Ich hab dich schon in der Küche gesucht, aber da hätte mich beinahe Dumbledore erwischt, also bin ich lieber wieder zurück gekommen, sonst steigt die Anzahl unserer Strafarbeiten noch auf zwei und das in den ersten Tagen der Ferien«, sprudelte er sogleich los.

Sirius, der unendlich glücklich war, James zu sehen, ließ sich neben ihn in einen Sessel sinken, bevor er mit seinen Schilderungen begann…

* * *

Der erste Weg am nächsten Morgen führte sie hoch in den Westturm zur Eulerei, um den Brief für Remus abzuschicken. »Lies noch mal vor«, gähnte James, der gerade nach Akredula Ausschau hielt, weil Oxbow wieder unterwegs war. 

»Also: _›Hi Remus, wie war Weihnachten? Danke für deine Geschenke!_

_Weißt du, was ›Drakon‹ ist? Und gibt es akustische Lokillusionszauber?_

_Kannst beruhigt sein, die Lehrer haben uns gar keine Möglichkeit gegeben, was anzustellen._

_Hoffen, dir hat unser Geschenk gefallen._

_Gehen jetzt zu unserer Strafarbeit (dahinter steck Dumbledore persönlich – falls er die Post abfängt – das hier haben wir dir nie geschrieben!)._

_Bis bald, Sirius und James._

_PS: Der Verbotene Wald ist echt cool._

_PPS: Hinter allem steckt Dumbledore (auch das hast du in speziellen Fällen nie gehört!)‹_«, las Sirius vor.

In dem Moment flatterte Akredula auf James' Arm und er befestigte das zusammengerollte Pergament an ihrem Fuß. Daraufhin flog sie gehorsam aus dem Fenster in den Morgen. Seufzend blickte Sirius James an: »Dann lass uns mal in die lustige Märchenstunde gehen!«

* * *

Als sie nach scheinbar unendlichem Abstauben der Teleskope wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, blätterten sie gelangweilt einmal mehr das Fluchbuch durch. 

»Peitschende Weide!«

Sirius erkannte Pilers Stimme und er warf mit einem warnenden Blick zu James das Fluchbuch in die nächste Ecke, wo es auf der Rückseite liegen blieb.

Doch Phineas Nigellus hielt den Lehrer schon für sie auf, auch wenn er ihnen den Gefallen sicher nicht mit Absicht tat: »Sie wollen doch nicht schon wieder meinen niederträchtigen Ururenkel besuchen?«

»Doch, genau das hatte ich eigentlich vor«, bestätigte Pilers Stimme schroff. »Wenn Sie mich jetzt freundlicherweise einlassen würden?«

Es war keine Bitte, es war ein Befehl und so klappte Nigellus mürrisch auf und Piler trat herein. Als das Porträtloch sich hinter ihm wieder schloss, seufzte er kopfschüttelnd: »Dieser Phineas Nigellus macht auch andauernd Probleme!«

»Hmm…«, machte Sirius, der, wie üblich, keine große Lust hatte, über seine Familie zu reden.

Piler schien diese Tatsache jedoch entgangen zu sein – oder er wollte sie absichtlich umgehen – jedenfalls fuhr er fort: »Man sollte ja meinen, er würde zu dir halten… aber nur weil er selbst in Slytherin war…«

James sah so aus, als wolle er irgendetwas sagen, um den Professor vom Weiterreden abzuhalten, da er den Mund schon öffnete, dann aber wieder schloss, weil ihm offenbar nichts Gutes einfiel und so unterbrach Sirius Piler ein zweites Mal knapp. »Mein Ururgroßvater halt«, winkte er genervt ab.

»Wo wir schon bei Familien sind…«

Endlich mischte sich auch James mit ein, der sich bisher wortlos im Hintergrund gehalten hatte: »Wir hoffen auch, dass Dumbledore die fette Dame bald durch ein andere Porträt ersetzt!«

Sirius hatte den plötzlichen Verdacht, dass Dumbledore und Piler, nachdem Sirius sie in der letzten Nacht alleine gelassen hatte, noch über ihn geredet hatten und Piler nun das Gesprächsthema absichtlich auf Sirius' Familie gelenkt hatte.

Piler überging James' Einwand einfach: »…War ja Schulgespräch, dass ihr zwei als einzige über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleibt. Vermisst ihr denn gar nicht eure Eltern?« Piler sah Sirius unverwandt an.

»Nein«, war dessen knappe Antwort, wobei seine Stimme etwas verbitterter geklungen hatte, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

Es war ihm äußerst unangenehm, dass ihn andauernd jemand auf seine Familie ansprach. Sie hatten ja alle keine Ahnung, wie es war, in einer Zaubererfamilie leben zu müssen, die sich der schwarzen Magie verschrieben hatte. Sie wussten doch nicht, hatten vermutlich nicht ansatzweise einen Schimmer, wie es bei den Blacks daheim wirklich zuging.

»Ähm…«, machte James in dem Moment, der verzweifelt versuchte, das Gespräch aus diesen Untiefen herauszusteuern.

Doch Piler, der sich inzwischen ihnen gegenüber in einem Lehnstuhl niedergelassen hatte, bemühte sich wohl, endlich durch die unsichtbare Mauer zu stoßen, die Sirius, was seine Familie betraf, um sich herum aufgebaut hatte.

Dies war natürlich ein aussichtsloser Kampf, da Sirius selbst mit James bisher nur sehr selten darüber geredet hatte und wenn, dann in tiefster Nacht (wie Sirius feststellte, als er an ihre Unterhaltung am Vorabend dachte), wenn er so müde war, dass es ihn nicht mehr viel kümmerte, was er alles von sich verriet. »Aber wenn Dumbledore dich als meinen Seelenklempner engagiert hat…«

Piler ließ Sirius erst gar nicht ausreden: »Was speziell deine Familie betrifft –«

»Ich habe keine Familie«, unterbrach ihn Sirius ungestüm und eigentlich hatte er seiner Stimme einen Ton verleihen wollen, der das Gespräch unmissverständlich beenden sollte, was ihm jedoch misslang.

Seine Stimme hatte leiser und schmerzerfüllter geklungen, worüber er sich selbst ärgerte. Er sah flehend zu James, doch der hatte seinen Blick gesenkt und unverkennbar alle Versuche aufgegeben, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Piler schien fast so, als habe er eine derartige Reaktion von Sirius erwartet. Er legte völlig unvermittelt seine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter und lächelte ihn verständig an, drang allerdings nicht tiefer in ihn ein, wofür Sirius insgeheim sehr dankbar war.

»Wisst ihr was?«, wollte Piler plötzlich grinsend wissen, wobei er seine Hand ruckartig von Sirius' Schulter zurückzog, »Ich würde euch zwei glatt adoptieren!«

»Au ja!«, stimmten die Jungs gleich begeistert zu.

»Dass ihr jetzt aber nicht kommt und mich das nächste mal am Tisch ›Daddy‹ nennt«, scherzte Piler und trotz des vorangegangenen ernsten Gesprächs mussten alle drei loslachen.

»Bestimmt nicht! Sonst kriegen wir von Albus – ähm Professor Dumbledore – wieder eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt«, versicherte Sirius.

Piler räusperte sich und versuchte vergeblich, wieder eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen, als er sein ursprüngliches Anliegen darlegte: »Weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin… Professor Dumbledore – also Sirius, ich meine damit Albus –«, schob Piler grinsend ein, »hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, euch mit nach Hogsmeade zu nehmen. Was sagt ihr dazu?«

»Klar! Wir sind dabei«, riefen Sirius und James sofort und wie aus einem Munde.

»Dann holt euch genug Geld für den Honigtopf«, riet Piler ihnen.

»Ach, da gibt's nichts richtig Gutes, Frederic, außer den Lollies vielleicht…«, winkte Sirius ab und James fügte gleich auf Pilers komischen Blick hinzu: »Ähm, hat uns Specter erzählt! – Außerdem wollen wir ab sofort gesund leben.«

»Ihr plündert nur regelmäßig die Küche«, grinste Piler verschmitzt.

»Wer erzählt dir denn so was?«, wollte Sirius gespielt empört wissen.

Nachdem sie ihr Geld geholt hatten und lachend und scherzend nach Hogsmeade geschlendert waren, führte Piler sie zu den ›Drei Besen‹, einer gemütlichen warmen Wirtsstube, denn draußen hatte es schon wieder angefangen zu schneien.

Der Pub war nur recht spärlich besucht und so konnten sie sich einen schönen Platz mit Blick auf das Schneegestöber suchen. Sofort kam eine sehr junge Frau in Stöckelschuhen, mit einem sehr netten Gesicht, zu ihnen, um sich nach ihren Wünschen zu erkundigen.

»Alle kommen doch nur wegen dir und dem Butterbier hier her«, scherzte Piler.

Rosmerta schenkte ihm ebenfalls ein Lächeln und fragte: »Also dann drei Butterbier?«

»Und ein Croissant für mich«, setzte Piler hinzu.

»Gut, dann wollen wir noch drei Donuts, siebzehn Muffins, sechs Buttertoasts, eine Buttercremetorte mit einem singenden Weihnachtsmann oben drauf und einen Wildschweinbraten. Das alles geht auf Frederics Rechnung«, bestellte Sirius, der schon wieder einen Heißhunger hatte, da sie das Frühstück wegen Aveimperatore hatten ausfallen lassen müssen.

Madam Rosmerta lachte herzhaft, bevor James noch einen draufsetzte: »Zu dem Schweinebraten wollen wir eine Flasche Whiskey und für die Torte braucht Frederic ein Glas Milch. Wir würden uns schon mit Kakao begnügen!«

»Aber dann brauchen wir noch selbstgebackene Kekse, James. Ohne Plätzchen geht bei mir nix mit Kakao«, erwiderte Sirius und James stellte klar: »Das geht übrigens auf Kosten des Hauses!«

»Oder schreiben Sie es gleich Dumbledore an.«

Lachend eilte Madam Rosmerta davon, um ihnen die gewünschten Sachen zu bringen. Währenddessen packte Piler beiläufig ein Kartenspiel aus, woraufhin Sirius meinte: »Au ja, spielen wir Wau Wau, wie die Muggel!«

»Sirius, Freund und Kumpel, aber manchmal bist du echt dämlich! Das heißt Mau Mau«, verbesserte James ihn augenrollend.

»Auf jeden Fall wisst ihr, was ich meine«, wischte Sirius weg.

Doch Piler flüsterte geheimnisvoll: »Das sind ganz besondere Karten. Mit denen kann man nur Zauberpoker spielen.«

»Und wie soll das gehen?«, hakte James neugierig nach.

Noch bevor Piler ihnen allerdings die Regeln erklären konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und der haarige Riese Hagrid trat ein. Er stutzte, als er die beiden Jungs erkannte, seine Miene beruhigte sich allerdings wieder, sobald er Piler sah. »Hab die Ehre, Professor, mich dazu zu setz'n?«, fragte er nur lächelnd.

»Natürlich, Hagrid, unter uns hier bin ich Frederic«, grinste Piler.

»Wir spielen knallhartes Zauberpoker, Hagrid, wenn du genug Kohle hast, kannst du mitmachen«, fiel Sirius gleich begeistert ein, auch wenn er die Regeln noch gar nicht kannte.

James allerdings stieß ihm in die Seite und raunte: »He, wir haben nicht genug Geld dafür!«

»Aber wir sind ja nett zu dir, Hagrid, deshalb nehmen wir als Einsatz Butterbiere«, wandte Sirius sich schnell wieder an den Wildhüter.

»Aber die kosten auch was«, mischte sich James wieder ein.

»Denkste! Die bezahlt doch Dumbledore«, erwiderte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen. Piler gab nun jedem die Karten und die Jungs sahnten, da sie zusammen spielten, ordentlich ab.

Als sie endlich fertig waren, ging es schon gegen Nachmittag und sie verabschiedeten sich von Madam Rosmerta, um ins Schloss zurückzukehren.

Piler hatte nun noch einiges zu tun (Unterricht vorbereiten, Grindelohs fangen…), so dass die Jungs alleine in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, wo Sirius, bequem auf einem Sofa liegend, glücklich daran dachte, dass sie keine Strafarbeit mehr abzuarbeiten hatten.

»Bei Zerberus, was wir nicht alles schon für Extraarbeit hatten…«, sinnte er bei dem Gedanken daran.

»Denk dir erst mal, was wir alles noch hätten haben können, wenn die uns immer erwischt hätten«, erwiderte James, der ihm gegenüber im Fluchbuch blätterte.

»In der Zeit hätten wir viel nützlichere Dinge tun können«, überlegte Sirius.

»Ja«, stimmte James ihm zu. »Zum Beispiel den Verbotenen Wald besser auskundschaften. Hätten wir das eher mal gemacht, wäre das nie jemandem aufgefallen. War echt Pech, dass die Lehrer alle mit uns an einem Tisch sitzen!«

»Ach, Dumbledore und sein scheinheiliges Getue! Pfft!«, muckierte sich Sirius. »Erst verzichtet er großzügigerweise darauf, uns rauszuschmeißen, dann erlässt er uns noch freigiebiger die Spickoskop-Strafarbeit – und gestern lockt er uns extra in den Verbotenen Wald, um uns dann zu verknacken!«

»Weißt du was? Wir stellen ihn jetzt einfach zur Rede! Schließlich haben wir noch ein Kaffeekränzchen bei ihm offen«, entschloss sich James und sprang augenblicklich auf.

Er schmiss das Buch auf den Sessel und wollte schon rauslaufen, doch Sirius war nicht wirklich interessiert an einem Treffen mit demselben Schulleiter, der ihn erst in der Vornacht in seinem Büro erwischt hatte!

Er hob das Buch wieder auf, um vorzugeben, darin zu lesen, doch als ihn James' Blick traf, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als nachzugeben. Er warf das Fluchbuch verdammt knapp neben den Kamin und folgte James zu Dumbledores Büro.

Kaum fünf Minuten später standen sie vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier und gerade wollte Sirius das Losungswort sagen, da sprang er ganz allein zur Seite und Piler trat pfeifend heraus. Er erstarrte, als er die Jungs sah.

»Ach…« Sirius verschränkte die Arme anklagend vor der Brust. »…›Unterricht vorbereiten‹, ja?«

»Der Schulleiter wollte nur kurz einen Bericht über den magischen Holzwurm von mir – der gestern übrigens wieder aus Hagrids Tür ausgezogen ist«, antwortete Piler ohne zu zögern. »Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier?«

»Kaffeekränzchen«, brummte Sirius, der Piler seine Geschichte nicht so ganz abkaufte, wobei er den Lehrer mit einem prüfenden Blick maß.

»Na, dann mal, viel Spaß«, meinte Piler, der Sirius' Blick nicht zu bemerken schien, zwinkerte ihnen kurz zu und verschwand den Korridor entlang.

Während Sirius ihm noch nachstarrte, ließ sich James schon von der Treppe hochtragen.

Schulterzuckend folgte Sirius ihm letztlich doch. Da es James offenbar nicht für nötig hielt, anzuklopfen, stürmte er einfach in das Büro des Schulleiters.

»Kaffeekränzchen«, befahl er Dumbledore rau, der so aussah, als hätte er schon auf sie gewartet, was die drei Tassen bewiesen, die auf seinem Schreibtisch bereit standen.

»Gut, dass ihr endlich kommt! Ich dachte schon, der Tee wird kalt. Setzt euch«, lächelte der Schulleiter, woraufhin sich die beiden verblüfft vor seinem Tisch niederließen. »Professor Piler hat mir eben erzählt, dass ihr euch mit Madam Rosmerta wirklich gut versteht«, begann Dumbledore belanglos.

»So viel zu Hagrids Holzwurm«, murmelte James Sirius aus dem Mundwinkel zu.

Doch Sirius hatte im Moment mit dem Schulleiter über etwas viel Wichtigeres zu reden. »Das letzte Mal, als wir in Hogsmeade waren, mussten wir eine Strafarbeit abarbeiten… so ähnlich wie heute für diese Verbotenen-Wald-Geschichte«, meinte er daher, bei dem Versuch, eine aus der Luft gegriffene Verbindung zum Thema herzustellen, auf das sie Dumbledore eigentlich hatten ansprechen wollen.

Sirius stieß James an, damit er ihm auch mal etwas half, doch schon hatte Dumbledore wieder angefangen, zu sprechen: »Ja, ja, der Verbotene Wald… Ich hatte da mal eine wirklich interessante Begegnung mit Firenze…«

Sirius war es so was von egal, wer Firenze war – er wollte jetzt endlich das Geständnis von Dumbledore hören, weshalb er ihn unterbrach: »Ja, da laufen ganz schön komische Gestalten rum, die einem vergeblich versuchen, Angst einzujagen!« Sirius blickte Dumbledore direkt in die Augen, um ihn in die Enge zu treiben.

»Wir wundern uns ja schon, wer, den wir kennen, Interesse daran hätte, uns vom Verbotenen Wald fernzuhalten«, mischte sich endlich auch James mit ein.

Sirius ließ den Direktor nicht aus den Augen, als der erwiderte: »Alle Lehrer haben natürlich das Interesse, euch am Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes zu hindern. Aber am meisten natürlich…«

Sirius war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore jetzt zugeben würde, dass er ihnen diese seltsame Voraussage gemacht hatte und wartete nun gespannt.

»…Apollyon Pringle. Schließlich habt ihr den ganzen Dreck in die Eingangshalle getragen.«

Sirius starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an, aber ganz hatte er noch nicht aufgegeben. Etwas rauer, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, fuhr er dem Schulleiter abermals dazwischen: »Unsinn! Pringle war zu der Zeit im Schloss! Es sei denn, Sie wollen uns erzählen, er hätte appariert…«

»Wenn du ›Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts‹ gelesen hättest, Sirius, wüsstest du, dass man im Schloss weder apparieren noch disapparieren kann.«

»Dann sind wir uns also einig, dass es Pringle ganz sicher nicht war«, mischte sich James wieder akademisch ein.

»Wir haben da einen ganz anderen Verdacht…«, meinte Sirius lauernd.

»Es gibt schon seltsame Gestalten um Hogwarts herum, aber was ich Ihnen eigentlich erzählen wollte: Dieses Jahr planen wir zum ersten Mal eine Sylvesterparty im kleinen Kreis.«

Dumbledore schmunzelte die zwei an und Sirius dachte einen Moment lang ausnahmsweise nicht an ihre Beschuldigung. Doch der ging sehr schnell vorbei. Ehe er aber etwas einwerfen konnte, fuhr der Schulleiter fort: »Wir werden in Hogsmeade riesige Raketen bestellen…«

»Ach, wollen Sie uns wohl von Hogsmeade fernhalten, so wie vom Verbotenen Wald?«, unterbrach Sirius wiederum, um dem Schulleiter einmal mehr scharf in die Augen zu sehen, dessen Blick sich in den seinen bohrte, doch nun lächelte Dumbledore.

»Du glaubst doch nicht ehrlich, dass ich euch Angst machen wollte, Sirius?«

»Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?«, fragte Sirius beleidigt, der ihm noch immer nicht glaubte, es allerdings nicht offen zuzugeben wagte.

»Ich weiß zwar nicht, was euch im Wald widerfahren ist, aber wenn ich euch vom Wald hätte fernhalten wollen, hätte ich euch schon viel früher abfangen können. Wenn ihr allerdings mit mir über euer Erlebnis reden wollt…«

Sirius tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit James. »Welches Erlebnis?«

Dumbledore grinste breit und nippte an seiner Teetasse. »Um noch mal auf die Raketen zurückzukommen…«

* * *

»Aber wenn's nicht Dumbledore war…«, begann James, als sie das Büro des Schulleiters verließen und auf den spärlich von Fackeln erleuchteten zweiten Korridor hinaustraten (da es bereits später Nachmittag war, wurde es draußen schon allmählich dämmerig). 

»…Wer war's dann?«, vollendete Sirius seine Frage und auch er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was er denken oder glauben sollte.

Fast hatte er das Gefühl, er hätte in den Ferien mehr zum Nachgrübeln zu bewältigen, als während der Schulzeit.

»Aber eigentlich interessiert mich viel mehr, ob das nur ein Scherz war, oder was das sonst zu bedeuten hatte…«, überlegte er dann. Doch bevor sie noch weiter spekulieren konnten, trat Piler um die Ecke, vor sich her trug er eine große Kiste.

»Ach, hi! Unterricht schon zu Ende vorbereitet?«, fragte Sirius, der noch immer etwas eingeschnappt war.

»Nee«, grinste Piler, wobei er den scheinbar ziemlich schweren Behälter neben sich abstellte, »aber dafür bleibt ja noch genug Zeit!«

James besah sich unterdessen eingehend die Kiste. »Und was ist _das_?«, wollte er neugierig wissen.

»Noch ein paar Teleobjektive. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Professor Highking, der meinte, wir haben heute eine sternklare Nacht. Kommt doch auch einfach mit!«

»Nee, danke, von Teleobjektiven haben wir heute die Nase voll«, entgegnete Sirius sofort.

»Ach, schade, dabei meinte Professor Highking, in dieser Woche soll man einige Sternbilder ganz besonders gut sehen, zum Beispiel die ›_Giraffe_‹ oder ›_Monoceros_‹, das Einhorn…«

James zuckte etwas unbeholfen mit den Schultern, während Piler seinen Kasten wieder aufhob. »Na ja, gut, dann sehen wir uns ja beim Abendessen.« Piler wirkte zwar etwas enttäuscht, setzte aber seinen Weg nach einem letzten Abschiedsgruß den Gang hinunter fort.

Sirius und James wandten ihre Blicke endlich vom Lehrer ab, dann sahen sie sich an und James schlug für den weiteren Tagesablauf vor: »Schneeballschlacht, auf den Schlossgründen?«

Draußen hatte es aufgehört zu schneien und die Sterne würden sicherlich genug Licht abgeben… zudem war in ein paar Tagen Vollmond. Sirius grinste und meinte: »Klar! Vielleicht können wir ja Frederic auch überreden, mitzumachen!«

Sie hatten außer Piler auch noch Highking und Flitwick (bei dem einige Überredungskünste von Frederic nötig gewesen waren) abgefangen und so kamen sie erst wieder durchnässt aber glücklich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum an, als nicht mal mehr der Schnee, die Sterne und der Mond genügend Licht spendeten.

Highking und Piler wollten sie nochmals überreden, Sterne zu gucken, aber Sirius und James dachten sich, dass sie in der Schulzeit schon genug mit diesem Sternmist zu tun hatten.

tbc...


	18. Rätsel um Specter

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Achtzehntes Kapitel**

**Rätsel um Specter**

* * *

Sirius, der am Frühstückstisch neben Piler und Dumbledore saß, klaubte sich einen Stängel Weintrauben von Dumbledores Teller, als dieser sich mit McGonagall unterhielt und nicht auf Sirius achtete. Schräg gegenüber begann James zu kichern, da er ihn anscheinend beobachtet hatte.

Sie waren am Morgen als letzte zum Frühstück heruntergekommen, weshalb nur noch zwei Plätze so weit voneinander entfernt frei gewesen waren. Dies erwies sich nun als sehr unpraktisch, da Akredula seinem Herrn die Post brachte. James warf Sirius einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, so dass dieser schwungvoll aufsprang.

»James, wir wollten doch noch – ähm…« – Mist, vielleicht hätte er sich früher eine Ausrede überlegen sollen!

»…Oxbow füttern«, vollendete James seinen angefangenen Satz, der sich ebenfalls erhob und beiläufig den Brief in seine Umhangtasche gleiten ließ.

Akredula stieß sich wieder in die Lüfte, um nach draußen zu fliegen, während die Jungs unter den verwunderten Blicken der Lehrer aus der Großen Halle und die Marmortreppe hinauf stürmten.

»Ist der von Remus?«, japste Sirius, als sie den Gang zum Porträtloch entlang liefen.

»_Peitschende Weide_, _Feier ohne Sirius_ oder was auch immer«, blaffte James Phineas an, der nur missmutig und kommentarlos zur Seite schwang. »Ja, warte, ich les vor«, meinte er, als sich beide in die Sessel warfen.

»_Lieber James, lieber Sirius,_

_vielen Dank für euer schönes Geschenk!_

_WAS! IHR HABT SCHON WIEDER STRAFARBEIT!_

_Mich wundert es, dass ihr mich überhaupt fragen musstet, was ›Drakon‹ ist, da wir dieses Sternbild im Astronomieunterricht schon durchgenommen haben (warst du es nicht, Sirius, der die Sage nachfragen gegangen ist?)._

›_Drakon‹ symbolisiert die Freundschaft. Dieses Sternbild ist ganzjährig im Norden sichtbar, erwartet jetzt aber nicht, dass ich euch noch mal die ganze Sage schreibe._

_Zu eurer zweiten Frage: Man muss nicht unbedingt zaubern, um Geräusche zu erzeugen, aber ja, es gibt ein paar verschiedene Sprüche. Falls ihr euch näher dafür interessiert, schlagt doch einfach in ›Verwirrende Illusionszauber und wie man sich selbst darin wieder findet‹ nach. Das Buch steht in der Bibliothek ganz vorne im Illusionsregal, oben links._

_Übrigens habe ich meine Eltern wegen dem ganzen verschwindenden Zeug in Hogwarts gefragt und die meinten, dass es außer dem Evanesco-Zauber auch noch andere Möglichkeiten gibt, Dinge verschwinden zu lassen._

_Z. B. durch Flüche u. ä. Aber dazu wären wohl nur Siebtklässler fähig. Vielleicht könnt ihr mal nachforschen, welcher Siebtklässler einen triftigen Grund hätte, sich an Hogwarts zu vergreifen._

_Freu mich schon auf Hogwarts und hoffe, dass ihr, bis wir wieder kommen, nicht schon wieder eine Strafarbeit bekommen habt!_

_In Freundschaft, Remus._«

»Na toll, lässt die ganze Arbeit an uns hängen! – Komm, wir gehen uns eine Strafarbeit bei Dumbledore besorgen«, schlug Sirius vor.

James sah ihn verständnislos an: »Nur, weil Remus gesagt hat, wir sollen uns _keine_ Strafarbeit einfangen?«

»Nee, aber der hat doch sicher die Aufzeichnungen, in denen die Schüler der letzten tausend Jahre stehen! Vielleicht ist da jemand durchgefallen oder so was und will sich deshalb an Hogwarts rächen… Der muss da ja auch verzeichnet sein!«

Sofort und ohne weiteren Kommentar sprang James, der zu allen Schandtaten bereit war, auf. »Was, außer dem Verbotenen Wald, ist Schülern bei Todesstrafe untersagt?«, überlegte er, als sie zusammen aus dem Porträtloch kletterten, auf der Suche nach anzustellenden Dummheiten.

»Wir könnten ja mal Pringles Liste durchsehen, auf der die verbotenen Sachen draufstehen. Da fällt uns bestimmt was Passendes ein«, grinste Sirius, während James angestrengt nachdachte: »Ich glaub, neulich hat der sich mal über jemanden aufgeregt, der Fangzähnige Frisbees in den Gängen rumgeworfen hat. Weiß aber nicht, ob das auf dieser dubiosen Liste steht!«

»Bin dabei. Hast du welche auf Vorrat?«

James schüttelte den Kopf: »Nee, aber ich weiß, dass es in Zonkos welche gibt!«

»Ha! Nächste Straftat! Wir gehen einfach nach Hogsmeade und wenn uns irgendwer über den Weg läuft, sagen wir, dass wir Fangzähnige Frisbees kaufen gehen! – Also, wenn uns das keine Strafarbeit einbringt…«

Obwohl sie extra langsam durch den Schnee schlenderten, trafen sie noch nicht mal einen rachsüchtigen, magischen Holzwurm, der sie auf ihrem Weg aufhielt. Sie konnten es noch immer nicht ganz fassen, damit durchzukommen, als sie Zonkos betraten.

James steuerte schulterzuckend auf die Fangzähnigen Frisbees zu, die zwischen den Jaulenden Jojos und den Beißenden Bumerangs lagen, und klaubte drei von ihnen aus dem Fach.

»Reichen die?«, hakte er nach, wobei er sie hochhielt.

Es machte beiden nicht besonders viel Spaß, sich in Hogsmeade zu amüsieren, wenn sie dabei noch nicht mal erwischt wurden. Sirius schnappte seinem Freund die Frisbees aus der Hand, um sie ohne viele Worte zu bezahlen.

Danach spazierten sie schweigend aus dem Dorf auf das Tor zu den Länderein von Hogwarts zu – abermals ohne jemandem zu begegnen.

»Is' langweilig hier«, murrte Sirius, der schon angestrengt – aber ohne Ergebnis – überlegte, was sie noch anstellen konnten. Sirius hatte fast vergessen, dass es Mittagessenszeit war und erst als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten und Piler ihnen eilig entgegenkam, erinnerte er sich wieder daran, da der Lehrer ihnen zurief: »Ah, ich komme also nicht als letzter! Dachte schon, ich bin zu spät zum Essen.«

»Wir waren noch _Fangzähnige Frisbees_ kaufen«, meinte Sirius sofort.

»Etwa in Hogsmeade?«, wollte Piler unbeeindruckt wissen, wobei sie auf die Große Halle zusteuerten.

»Ja«, bestätigten Sirius und James sofort mit Nachdruck, doch Piler meinte nur: »Na, Glück gehabt, dass euch niemand erwischt hat«, bevor er die Türflüge der Großen Halle aufstieß und den Jungs aufhielt.

Das Mittagessen hielt Sirius für eine einmalige Gelegenheit, sich eine Strafarbeit einzufangen. Alles, was er tun musste, war, diese Fangzähnigen Frisbees quer über den Tisch fliegen zu lassen. Doch als er sie in einem eleganten Bogen über den Tisch segeln lassen wollte, musste er zu allem Überfluss auch noch feststellen, dass der Scherzartikelladen seinem Namen alle Ehre machte, denn die Fangzähnigen Frisbees hatten ihre Fangzähne verloren und wirkten nunmehr wie ganz normale Frisbees, an denen ja nichts verboten war.

Nun reichte es ihm endgültig und er wandte sich an Dumbledore, der mal wieder neben ihm saß: »Heute haben wir noch gar keine Strafarbeit bekommen, Direktor. Obwohl wir in Hogsmeade waren, Fangzähnige Frisbees gekauft haben und nicht zögern würden, die auch zu benutzen.«

»Ihr wollt wohl wirklich alle Rekorde brechen, oder? Das wird dann schon die zweite Strafarbeit in den Ferien«, seufzte Dumbledore, der langsam genervt wirkte.

»Professor Dumbledore, die Jungs könnten mir behilflich sein…«, mischte sich die Schreckschraube vom anderen Tischende mit ein.

»Öhm… eigentlich wollten wir lieber bei Professor Dumbledore…«, schaltete sich Sirius schnell ein, doch McGonagall unterbrach ihn: »Strafarbeiten sind nicht dazu da, sie sich auszusuchen, Mr Black!«

»Gut, dann wäre es ja beschlossen. Heute Abend werdet ihr Professor McGonagall helfen.«

Verärgert warfen sich die beiden Jungs einen vielsagenden Blick zu, so dass Sirius genau wusste, was James dachte: Jetzt hatten sie zwar eine Strafarbeit, allerdings am falschen Ort, beim falschen Lehrer und mit dem falschen Zweck. Klasse…

Um dem noch die Krone aufzusetzen, musste Sirius auch noch feststellen, dass die Fangzähnigen Frisbees ein paar Stunden später all ihre Zähne wiederhatten, weshalb er die Dinger wütend in eine Ecke pfefferte.

Daraufhin erklärte James ihm, dass sie natürlich ihre ersten Zähne verloren hatten, weil das ihre Milchzähne gewesen waren, was Sirius allerdings auch nicht wirklich aufheitern konnte.

* * *

»Merkwürdig ruhig hier«, bemerkte James, als sie abends im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und darauf warteten, zur Strafarbeit bei der Schreckschraube gehen zu müssen. »Ich dachte eigentlich, dass die uns noch mehr auf die Pelle rücken, nachdem wir heute morgen unerlaubt in Hogsmeade waren!« 

Auch Sirius war aufgefallen, dass lange kein Lehrer mehr ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe gestört hatte. Er zuckte die Schultern, wobei er ein Buch, mit dem Titel ›Verhaltensweisen für Schüler‹, gelangweilt aufschlug. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, hier das Schülerverzeichnis von Hogwarts zu finden, aber sie hatten sich nun mal alle Bücher ausgeliehen, die irgendetwas mit Schülern zu tun hatten.

»Ich glaub, Highking und Piler schauen schon wieder Sterne an…«, bemerkte er uninteressiert, während er das Buch unaufmerksam durchblätterte.

James starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm eben etwas aufgefallen, was Sirius nicht bemerken konnte, und er ließ sein Buch das er eben durchsuchte (›Zauberschulen ganz Mittel- und Nordeuropas‹) geräuschvoll auf den Tisch fallen.

»Na klar, das ist es!« Er sprang auf und sah Sirius aufgeregt an. »Man kann sicher auch ›_Drakon_‹ heute Nacht besonders gut sehen!«

Auch Sirius klatschte sein Buch auf den Tisch und erhob sich. »Na, dann, auf geht's! Ab in den Südturm!«

–

Die Lehrer schienen milde überrascht, als die zwei Jungen hereingestürmt kamen. »Wir dachten uns, man lernt ja in den Ferien sonst nichts«, entschuldigte sie James, während die Professoren einen erstaunten Blick wechselten.

Sirius suchte sich inzwischen schon ein gutes Teleobjektiv aus, das er aus einem offenen Fenster gen Himmel richtete.

»Und… ähm… wo ist denn dieser _Drakon_, von dem Sie uns mal erzählt haben?«, fragte James frei heraus, der anscheinend die Stille zu überbrücken suchte.

Highking, der sich immer noch nicht wieder gefasst hatte (er konnte es wohl nicht ganz glauben, dass Sirius und James sich so etwas wirklich merkten, womit er ja nicht ganz unrecht hatte), deutete bloß wortlos auf eine Ansammlung von Sternen im Norden, die, wie Sirius feststellte, in der Tat auffallend hell leuchteten.

»Etwas weiter im Nord-Westen befindet sich ›_Herkules_‹, aber dieses Sternzeichen kann man von hier aus zu dieser Jahreszeit leider nicht vollständig sehen. Im Frühling werden wir dieses Sternbild durchnehmen, dann ist es am deutlichsten…«, erklärte Highking diensteifrig, während Sirius sein Teleskop scharf stellte und sich _Drakon_ anschließend genau besah.

Anscheinend dachte Highking, Sirius und James würden sich endlich für die Sternbilder interessieren und so nutzte er die Gelegenheit, ihnen etwas Wissen zu vermitteln: »Wenn Sie sich dagegen nach Süden wenden –«, Highking schritt elanvoll zu den gegenüberliegenden Fenstern, wobei er die Jungs zu sich winkte, »– so erblicken Sie Eridanus, der griechischen Sage nach der Fluss der Unterwelt…«

Sirius hörte nicht wirklich zu. Gerade ließ er James einmal durch das Beobachtungsgerät blicken und dachte über die seltsamen Worte des Reiters nach »_Erhebt also eure Häupter zu Drakon_«. Wie sollte ein Sternbild irgendeinen Einfluss auf sie haben können! Hatte es vielleicht etwas mit dessen Bedeutung zu tun? Freundschaft…

»…Leider kann man das Sternbild ›_Centaurus_‹ nur von der Südhalbkugel aus sehen, aber keine Angst, wir werden diesen faszinierenden Himmelskörper dennoch in einer Nachmittagsstunde mal in der Theorie durchnehmen…«

_Drakon_ hob sich stärker denn je gegen den schwarzen Nachthimmel ab und Sirius' Blick wanderte unwillkürlich hinunter zum Verbotenen Wald, der sich einsam auf den Schlossgründen ausdehnte. Vielleicht, dachte Sirius, wobei er seinen Blick durch die Schwärze der Nacht schweifen ließ, vielleicht war irgendwo da drin die Antwort auf all die Rätsel, die Sirius seit der vorletzten Nacht beschäftigten.

»…Hierzu gibt es auch eine Sage, aber ich glaube, da sollte man besser die Zentauren selbst fragen – falls man mal an die rankommen würde…«

Konnte es sein, dass der Reiter _ihn_ damit gemeint hatte? Schließlich hatte er ihn ja extra aufgesucht! _Ha, du bist eine Schande für unsere Black-Familie, vergiss das nicht: Du hast doch keine Freunde_, hallten Bellatrix' Worte in seinem Kopf nach, die sie ihm vor langer Zeit, als sie im Hogwarts-Express hier ankamen, an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

»…_Kepheus_, der wiederum südlich von _Drakon_ liegt und…«

James, der vermutlich genug gesehen hatte, stupste Sirius an und holte ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. Sie tauschten einen Blick und waren sich sofort einig, dass sie nicht mehr herausfinden konnten.

»…Außerordentlich beeindruckend sind auch die ›_Zwillinge_‹ – wenn Sie zu mir hier ans Ostfenster treten würden – mit ›_Pollux_‹ und ›_Castor_‹, auch so eine griechische Sage…«

Ohne den beiden Lehrern weiter Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, schlenderten Sirius und James zur Tür (Piler beachtete Highking indessen auch längst nicht mehr, sondern besah die Sterne ungeachtet dessen, was um ihn herum geschah).

»…Stellen Sie sich das mal vor, eine Oberflächentemperatur von 42000 Grad… – Wo wollen Sie denn hin?«

Sirius drehte sich noch einmal um: »Wir haben genug gelernt für heute!« und damit verließen sie den Südturm, um zu ihrer Strafarbeit zu gehen.

* * *

»Sie ordnen diese Testpapiere nach den Jahrgängen, angefangen mit dem Ältesten. In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da, dann sind Sie hier fertig«, blaffte die Schreckschraube, als sie in ihrem Büro standen, vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch drei riesige Berge Mappen. 

McGonagall drehte sich um, wobei sie murmelte: »Posaunen einfach heraus, dass sie in Hogsmeade waren… unglaublich…« Kopfschüttelnd warf sie die Tür hinter sich zu, womit sie die Jungs verzweifelt auf die Akten starrend zurückließ.

James seufzte tief: »Na dann mal an die Arbeit…«

Sie brauchten über eine Dreiviertelstunde, um mindestens tausend Akten, wie es Sirius vorkam, in ein leeres Regal zu stapeln.

Endlich hielt Sirius die letzte in der Hand, fühlte sich allerdings zu überarbeitet, um sie eigenhändig die zwei Schritte bis zum Regal zu tragen, weshalb er mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie wies und meinte: »Wingardium Leviosa!«

Die Mappe flog mit sanftem Rascheln zu den restlichen Aktenordnern, stieß jedoch mit der Unterseite gegen das Regalbrett und stürzte ab, wobei sich alle Testpapiere über den Boden verstreuten. »War ja klar«, motzte Sirius sich selber an.

»Och komm, Sirius, wir wären fast fertig gewesen«, stöhnte James, begann aber schon damit, die Bögen aufzulesen.

Sobald sie alle zusammen hatten, überlegte James: »Okay, jetzt noch nach Alphabet ordnen und _per Hand_ ins Regal stellen.«

»Ich hab hier ›Anderson, Jarla‹«, meinte Sirius.

»Ha, ich hab aber ›Alane, Louis‹«, grinste James.

»Okay, dann ›Bedraw, Joe‹.«

»›Boldrick, Melanie‹.«

So schlugen sie sich durch Ravenclaw-, Gryffindor-, Slytherin- und Hufflepuff-Siebtklässler des letzten Schuljahres, die alle schon ihre UTZ Prüfung absolviert hatten, bis sie schließlich bei ›Shannon, Sarah‹ ankamen.

»Okay, dann hier…« Sirius riss die Augen weit auf, als er auf das UTZ-Blatt starrte und den Namen las.

»Was ist denn?«, hakte James nach und schielte über seine Schulter. Auch ihm klappte die Kinnlade runter. »Das kann doch nicht sein, oder?«, stieß er ungläubig hervor.

»Andrew Specter!«, hauchte Sirius ungläubig.

»Sieh dir das mal an! Durchgefallen in Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Geschichte der Zauberei… Mann, ist der letztes Jahr schlecht gewesen«, staunte James noch immer mit offenem Mund.

»Verdammt, James… – Specter hat ein Motiv! Er könnte der Typ sein, der in Gryffindor alles verschwinden lässt! Es passt alles zusammen«, ereiferte sich Sirius bestürzt.

Noch bevor James etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und McGonagall stürmte herein. Schnell schob Sirius die übrig gebliebenen Blätter in die Mappe und stellte sie ins Regal. »Gerade fertig geworden«, grinste er etwas steif, doch er merkte selbst, dass er nicht so amüsiert klang, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

»Gut, dann können Sie jetzt gehen! Aber wehe, Sie bekommen noch eine Strafarbeit in diesen Ferien, dann sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass Sie den nächsten Zug nach Hause nehmen«, schnauzte die Schreckschraube noch immer verärgert.

Sirius und James, die beide zu bestürzt waren, um antworten zu können, nickten und verschwanden nach draußen.

Während sie noch auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm waren, trauten sie sich nicht, über ihre neue Erkenntnis zu reden, doch Sirius musste voller Frust darüber nachdenken, wie sehr er sich in Specter getäuscht hatte. Seine Gedanken wurden erst wieder abgelenkt, als sie im Schlafsaal, in den sie in schweigendem Einverständnis geflogen waren, eintrafen, wo der Vorhang von seinem Bett fehlte.

Auch die angespannte Miene von James löste sich und er meinte: »Mann, und das soll echt Specter sein? Der schien doch immer so nett!«

»Hmmmm…«, machte Sirius nur, der begann, in seinen Pyjama zu schlüpfen, um sich daraufhin in sein Bett fallen zu lassen.

James tat es ihm gleich, während Sirius schon weiterredete: »Frag mich, warum gerade Gryffindor? Ich mein, damit schneidet er sich doch ins eigene Fleisch. In Slytherin ist noch nichts verschwunden, obwohl Brewpot ihn auch hat durchfallen lassen.«

Es war eher ein letzter Versuch, Specter zu verteidigen, wenngleich sie beide wussten, dass sie das, was sie erfahren hatten, nur auf eine Weise deuten konnten.

»Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Specter der einzige war, der sich nie wirklich über das Verschwinden aufgeregt hat? Er hat es noch nicht einmal angesprochen«, merkte James an.

»Verflucht, warum musste Remus auch Recht haben!« Sirius warf sich unruhig herum.

»Das sollten wir dem übrigens morgen sofort schreiben«, schlug James nüchtern vor.

Sirius konnte sich trotz der ernsten Lage ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: »Wieso nicht gleich?«

»Vergiss es«, winkte James ab. »Wenn uns die Schreckschraube dabei erwischt, dann fliegen wir endgültig raus!«

»Remus würde im Dreieck springen, wenn der wüsste, dass wir schon wieder 'ne Strafarbeit hatten und uns keine weitere leisten dürfen…«, kicherte Sirius bei dem Gedanken, was Remus sagen würde, wenn sie es tatsächlich schafften, noch in ihrem ersten Jahr rauszufliegen.

»Glaubst du dem eigentlich immer, wenn er mal wieder nicht da ist und uns dann mit irgendwelchen seltsamen Ausreden kommt?«, fragte James unvermittelt.

Sirius suchte im Halbdunkeln Blickkontakt mit ihm und zog nur vielsagend die Brauen hoch.

* * *

Der Plan, Remus gleich am nächsten Tag zu schreiben, scheiterte, da Piler sie schon am Morgen überraschte und sie auch den restlichen Tag von den Lehrern beschäftigt wurden. So kamen sie erst am Donnerstagabend, kurz vor dem Essen dazu, den Brief abzuschicken. 

Tags darauf erhielten sie allerdings noch keine Antwort und so mussten sie sich die Zeit bis zur Sylvesterparty am Abend mit absurden Mutmaßungen vertreiben, wie Specter es wohl geschafft hatte, einen Fluch auf Hogwarts zu legen, wo er doch im vergangenen Jahr in vielen Fächern so schlecht gewesen war.

Die Party wurde trotz allem ein toller Erfolg, denn die Raketen waren riesig. Eine versengte Hagrid den Bart, doch insgesamt starteten sie gut in das neue Jahr.

Sogar McGonagall war in einer versöhnlichen Stimmung und zog mit ihnen an Knallbonbons. Als Dumbledore gerade Hagrids Bart mit einer Handvoll Schnee löschte, kam Highking mit seinem Glas Sekt zu den beiden Jungs, die das Feuerwerk am klaren Nachthimmel bestaunten.

»Sehen Sie doch mal dort oben, _Drakon_ leuchtet heute Nacht besonders hell…«

Piler, der das mitbekommen hatte, grinste Highking leicht beschwippst an: »Jetzt hörst du dich schon an, wie ein Zentaur, Hieronymus. Bald wachsen dir noch Hufe!«

* * *

Sie mussten noch bis Mitte der nächsten Woche warten, bis sich beim Frühstück schließlich Oxbow auf Sirius' Teller niederließ. 

»Hey, na endlich! Remus' Antwort«, flüsterte Sirius, als er den Brief aufrollte und Oxbow mit einem Toast wieder abzog. James beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und sie lasen gemeinsam leise die Antwort:

_»Lieber James, lieber Sirius,_

_also Sirius, jetzt mal ehrlich: Oxbow ist toll! Er saß bei mir am Fensterbrett, gerade, als ich an euch einen Brief verschicken wollte! Tut mir übrigens leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war völlig im Weihnachts- und Neujahrstress. Ihr kennt das ja, Verwandte besuchen, Nachbarn überraschen… Das übliche eben._

_Dass Specter der Schuldige ist, konnte ja keiner wissen. Was glaubt ihr, was der uns alles hätte antun können, als wir mit ihm alleine geübt haben! Wie wir am besten vorgehen, besprechen wir, wenn wir wieder alle in Hogwarts beisammen sind!_

_Ich informiere Peter schon mal, der sich übrigens herzlich für euer Geschenk bedankt. Er hat nur in letzter Zeit ein paar Probleme mit Charles (er zerfetzt immer seine Briefe, weshalb er vermutlich keinen Kontakt zu euch aufnehmen kann)._

_Stellt keinen Unsinn an und denkt an die Zaubertränke-Tabellen! Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche!_

_In Freundschaft, euer Remus«_

* * *

Den restlichen Tag verkrochen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, um ausnahmsweise mal nichts Verbotenes anzustellen und sich mit Süßigkeiten vollzustopfen. Die Hauselfen hatten ihnen am Morgen einfach keine andere Wahl gelassen, als das alles mitzunehmen; aber das war dann wirklich die letzte Straftat für den Tag! Währenddessen diskutierten sie ihre Lage in Hogwarts. 

Erst am Samstagabend vor Schulanfang zog die lärmende Meute der Schüler wieder in Hogwarts ein, als Sirius und James gerade vom Abendessen kamen. Sie kämpften sich durch das Gedrängel auf Remus und Peter zu, die sie schon gesichtet hatten und freudig winkten. Statt einem »Na, wie waren die Ferien?«, platzte James gleich heraus: »Habt ihr ihn schon gesehen?«

»Ja, er war im Nebenabteil«, antwortete Remus abwesend, dem schon wieder etwas ganz anderes auf der Zunge brannte: »Ihr habt euch doch hoffentlich schon über den Verwandlungsaufsatz und die Zaubertrank-Tabellen gemacht?«

Ehe Sirius und James noch wahrheitsgetreu erwidern konnten, keinen Strich für die Schule getan zu haben, mischte sich Peter (in dessen Katzentransporter es heftig rumorte) mit ein: »Bei Verwandlung müsst ihr mir helfen, das hab ich nicht verstanden!«

Damit war die Sache für Sirius klar: »Ach, wir schreiben einfach alle von Remus ab!«

Remus verdrehte nur die Augen, kapitulierte aber: »Ich geb' es euch oben!«

Mittlerweile hatten sie sich zur Marmortreppe vorgearbeitet, doch gerade da trafen sie auf Bellatrix, die zusammen mit Malfoy, Narzissa und Rodolphus auf sie zuhielt. »Hey, Baby Black«, rief sie ihm herablassend zu. »Die Party in eurem Haus war echt geil! Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass dein kleiner Bruder so toll ist!«

Malfoy und die anderen brüllten vor Lachen und Sirius erinnerte sich, wie Phineas Nigellus ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie auch alle auf der Feier eingeladen gewesen waren.

»Regulus konnte dich bei Verwandte-Raten echt gut nachäffen. War ja aber eigentlich auch nicht schwer, er musste sich nur in eine Ecke verkriechen und 'ne Idiotenfratze aufsetzen«, höhnte Malfoy verächtlich, worauf die anderen Slytherins schon wieder in Lachen ausbrachen.

Gerade, als Sirius seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte, um sie allesamt an die Decke zu hängen, legte sich eine große Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter.

»Na, waren die Ferien angenehm? Ich finde es ja sehr schön, dass Sie Sirius daran Anteil nehmen lassen wollen, aber es ist nun wirklich schon sehr spät und Sie sollten sich jetzt alle in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückziehen!«

Piler lächelte sie freundlich an, aber in seinen Augen stand eine leise Drohung, die selbst die Slytherins nicht falsch verstehen konnten.

Mit einem letzten überheblichen Blick auf Sirius und Piler fuhr Bellatrix herum und stolzierte gefolgt von Malfoy, Rodolphus und Narzissa in ihrer arroganten Art zu den Kerkern davon.

Sirius' Griff, der sich in seiner Umhangtasche schon fest um seinen Zauberstab geschlossen hatte, lockerte sich ein wenig, auch wenn er innerlich noch immer vor Wut kochte.

»Also dann, bis Montag in Verteidigung«, verabschiedete sich Piler mit einem besorgten Blick auf Sirius. »Und wehe, ihr nennt mich im Unterricht Fred, klar?«, setzte er dann mit einem leichten Grinsen hinzu, bevor er sie ebenfalls alleine zurückließ.

»Was ist denn mit dem los? Wieso solltet ihr ihn Fred nennen!«, wollte Remus sofort wissen. Offenbar suchte er schnell nach einem anderen Gesprächsthema, das von den bissigen Bemerkungen der Slytherins ablenkte.

»Ach, der hat uns erlaubt, ihn in den Ferien Frederic zu nennen«, zuckte James nur die Schultern und Sirius fügte an: »Ja, der hat sowieso ständig bei uns rumgelungert… War mit uns in Hogsmeade, hat uns ein paar Abwehrzauber beigebracht… Deswegen sind wir auch großteils nicht dazu gekommen, irgendwas anzustellen…«

Remus sah sie etwas mitleidig an, bevor er ihnen feinfühlig erklärte: »Ist doch sonnenklar, dass er euch das ›Du‹ nicht aus reiner Freundschaft angeboten hat! Er sollte euch nur überwachen, gerade damit ihr nicht alles ins Chaos stürzt. Vermutlich hat Dumbledore das angeordnet.«

Remus' Worte machten leider zu viel Sinn, jetzt, wo sie einmal ausgesprochen waren, als dass sie geleugnet werden konnten. Verlegen blickten Sirius und James sich an, da sie selbst nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen waren, der bedauerlicherweise wirklich sehr offensichtlich war. Einen

Moment lang verschlug es Sirius völlig die Sprache, bis er sich durchrang, zu beschließen: »Jetzt reicht's! Wir stellen den sofort zur Rede!« Damit packte er James am Arm, um ihn hinter sich her zu Pilers Büro zu schleifen.

Ohne anzuklopfen stürmten sie hinein, um Piler an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend aufzuschrecken.

»Sie verlogener…«, begann Sirius schon wieder wütend, doch James drückte ihm schnell die Hand auf den Mund, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, so dass der unfeine Ausdruck für Piler in einem Nuscheln endete.

Seufzend lehnte dieser sich zurück, wobei er seine Feder weglegte, und meinte: »Also habt ihr es endlich herausbekommen, was? Ich wusste, dass Mr Lupin das Ganze sofort durchschauen würde.«

»Und wir sind strohdumm oder was!«, empörte sich James, der vorsichtig die Hand von Sirius' Mund nahm.

»Nein, ihr vertraut nur eurem Umfeld sehr schnell…«, versuchte Piler sie zu beschwichtigen.

»Na, keine Sorge, kommt bestimmt nicht wieder vor«, spuckte Sirius ihm beleidigt vor die Füße.

»Hört mal zu, Jungs…«, begann Piler wieder ruhig, aber Sirius hatte keine Lust, so einem Lügner zuzuhören und wollte hinausstürmen. Erst Specter, jetzt Piler, was kam wohl als nächstes! Doch James hielt ihn am Arm zurück, der die Sache anscheinend gleich noch klären wollte.

»…Professor Dumbledore hat mich beauftragt, ihn über alle eure Schritte zu informieren… Er wusste, dass ihr, wenn ihr hier allein seid, auf noch dümmere Gedanken kommen würdet – schließlich wollte er sein Schloss – und euch – in einem Stück behalten«, fuhr Piler sanft fort.

»Dann sollen wir Dumbledore wohl noch dafür danken, dass er uns einen Babysitter angeheuert hat, oder was!«, blaffte Sirius zornig. James hielt ihn vorsichtshalber immer noch am Arm fest, obwohl Sirius nicht mal mehr daran dachte wegzugehen.

»Hör mal zu, Sirius, ich habe ihm zwar Bericht erstattet, aber das heißt nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft nicht ehrlich wäre. Wirklich – so ein guter Schauspieler bin ich nämlich nicht!« Piler grinste schief.

Sirius zog James, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu erwidern, hinter sich her aus dem Raum. Schweigend trotteten sie mit hängenden Köpfen und voller enttäuschter Gedanken zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

»_Peitschende_ _Weide_«, murmelte Sirius nur, doch Nigellus höhnte schon wieder: »Passwort wurde geändert!«

»In was?«, knurrte James zurück.

»Rat mal«, grinste Phineas amüsiert. Viel zu amüsiert für Sirius' Geschmack. Ob man ihm glauben würde, dass Nigellus genau wie die fette Dame einfach so verschwunden war?

»Keine Ahnung«, kapitulierte James lustlos.

»Falsch, noch mal raten!«

»_Die Feier ohne Sirius war total toll_«, muffelte Sirius.

»Nein, auch falsch, aber danke für den Anreiz«, grinste Nigellus.

»_Phineas Nigellus ist ein nervender Vollidiot_?«, riet James sauer.

»Jetzt könnt ihr vergessen, dass ich euch das Passwort sage!« Nigellus drehte sich beleidigt weg.

»Mach uns sofort die Tür auf, du elender…«, schrie Sirius schon los, doch nun klappte das Porträt von innen aufgestoßen zur Seite und Specter grinste sie an: »Na, wusste ich doch, dass ich deine liebliche Stimme vernommen habe!«

Sirius und James wechselten einen schnellen Blick und ohne ein Wort drückten sie sich an ihm vorbei in den überfüllten, lärmenden Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Was'n los? Kein freundliches ›Hallo‹?«, hakte Andrew überrascht nach.

»Schlecht gelaunt«, knurrte Sirius nur und begab sich zusammen mit James zu Remus und Peter, die in Remus' Lernecke zusammen den Verwandlungsaufsatz durchgingen.

»Hab ich's euch nicht gesagt? Ihr braucht gar nicht so verletzt zu schauen, jeder Funken gesunden Menschenverstands sagt einem doch, dass eine solche Verbrüderung mit einer Lehrkraft gar nicht sein kann«, erläuterte Remus ohne aufzublicken.

»Hör bloß auf, uns mit so schweren Wörtern zu bewerfen, selbst Piler hat uns schon gesagt, dass wir dumm wie Bubotubler sind«, fauchte Sirius ihn an.

»Jetzt macht euch keine Gedanken darüber! Ihr hattet euren Spaß in den Ferien und nun vergesst das Ganze einfach!« Remus bückte sich zu seiner Schultasche, um die Zaubertränke-Tabellen herauszuholen. »Habt ihr die wenigstens schon gelernt?«, fragte Remus fast verzweifelt.

»Nee!«, erwiderten die beiden einstimmig, worauf Remus in einem letzten Versuch ungläubig wissen wollte: »Ihr habt also keinen blassen Schimmer, was eine Affodillwurzel bewirkt?«

»Doch«, entgegnete Sirius, »Wenn ich die in einen Wermutaufguss schmeiße, krieg ich einen superstarken Schlaftrank, der als der ›Trank der Lebenden Toten‹ bekannt ist.«

Remus gingen fast die Augen über, während Peter beinahe weinend auf seinen Aufzeichnungen zusammenbrach. In diesem Augenblick hörten sie Davey, der zusammen mit Timothy am Nebentisch an einem Kofferradio rumfummelte lautstark fluchen: »Verdammt, wieso funktioniert das hier denn nicht! Ich krieg einfach keinen Empfang rein! Im Hogwarts-Express ist das doch noch einwandfrei gelaufen!«

Alle anderen Schüler sahen sich ratlos an. Manche versuchten sich ebenfalls an dem Gerät, bis Remus genervt von der Dummheit seiner Mitschüler aufblickte und ihnen fast gereizt zurief: »Wenn irgendjemand in diesem Raum ›Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts‹ gelesen hätte, dann wäre euch vielleicht klar, dass elektronische Muggelgeräte in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren!«

»Mensch, Remus, du solltest mal lieber mehr in unserer ›Unendlichen Geschichte‹ lesen, als dir irgendwelche Schulbücher reinzuziehen«, neckte James und selbst Sirius kam nicht umhin zu grinsen.

* * *

Die Stimmung am nächsten Abend war äußerst drückend, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie am darauf folgenden Morgen wieder Unterricht hatten. 

Außerdem vermisste Davey plötzlich sein Kofferradio und nur weil Sirius nebenbei bemerkt hatte, dass dieses dumme Radio sowieso nicht gelaufen war, hatten ihn Timothy und Davey den restlichen Tag gemieden, da sie ihn offensichtlich für den Schuldigen hielten.

Remus und Peter verzogen sich nach dem Abendessen in die Eulerei, da sie ihren Eltern Bescheid sagen wollten, dass sie heil in Hogwarts angekommen waren und die übrigen Schlafsaalgenossen waren schon nach oben geflogen.

So saß Sirius mit James gelangweilt im relativ leeren Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin. Da sie an so einem Tag selbst für Schlosserkundungen zu angeödet waren, beschlossen auch sie, früh zu Bett zu gehen.

Gerade als sie zu den Besen schlurften, kam jedoch Specter auf sie zu und meinte ernst: »Sirius, ich muss mal mit dir reden… ähm, allein«, fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf James hinzu, der natürlich ebenfalls stehen geblieben war.

Fragend sah James Sirius an, der entwarnend nickte, sodass James sich auf seinen _Nimbus _schwang und hochflog. »Was gibt's?«, wollte Sirius kühl wissen.

»Sag mal, ist mit dir irgendwas? Du wirkst so verändert seit den Ferien«, fragte Specter brüderlich besorgt.

»Nee«, gab Sirius kurz zurück.

»Ich mein, wenn mit dir irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ist, kannst du's mir ruhig sagen…«, bot Specter erneut freundschaftlich an.

»Passt schon.«

»Ehrlich! Oder hat es was mit mir zu tun?«

»Nee«, log Sirius ohne ihn anzusehen.

»Gut, dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Wie waren deine Ferien denn so?«

»Joah…«

»Meine waren toll. Ich hab mich mit meiner Exfreundin getroffen, weißt du, irgendwie finde ich sie trotz allem noch toll…«

»Aha.«

»Sie hat letztes Jahr hier ihren Abschluss gemacht…«

»Mhm.«

Nachdem Specter Sirius noch seine sämtlichen Ferienerlebnisse dargelegt hatte, verabschiedete sich Sirius einsilbig von ihm und flog James nach in den Schlafsaal.

Gerade als er nachdenklich den Besen in die Ecke stellte und aufblickte, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Da stand James, umrundet von Timothy und Davey mit gezücktem Zauberstab – und Sirius' Denkarium in der Hand. Sirius stieß einen ungläubigen Laut aus, woraufhin sich James zu ihm umwandte und bei seinem Anblick bleich wurde.

»Sirius, ich… ähm…«, begann er zu stottern, doch bei Sirius setzte mal wieder alles aus.

Wie konnte James nur die Stirn haben, einfach sein Denkarium zu benutzen! Er wusste doch, dass Sirius fast nie jemandem etwas über seine Vergangenheit erzählte! Und dann lud er Timothy auch noch dazu ein! _Hey, wollt ihr euch mal Sirius' größte Geheimnisse anschauen! Benutzen wir doch einfach sein Denkarium!_

Es war, als stünde er einmal mehr einem Irrwicht gegenüber, nur dass diesmal der James, der ihn ansah, echt war. In wortloser Wut stampfte er auf die drei Jungen zu und riss James unwirsch sein Denkarium aus der Hand.

»Fass noch einmal was von meinen Sachen an und du fliegst hochkant aus dem Fenster, das schwöre ich dir bei meinem Leben«, brüllte er seinen ehemals besten Freund an.

Dieser blickte ihn nur getroffen an, während Sirius schon weiter schrie: »Dasselbe gilt für euch Freaks! Und wehe ihr erzählt irgendjemandem etwas von dem, was ihr hier drin gesehen habt und ich verspreche euch, es war euer letztes Wort!«

Damit schleuderte er das Denkarium unter sein Bett und rauschte zwischen den schockierten Jungs hindurch zur Tür, um mit seinem Besen wieder hinunter zu rasen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum begegnete er Remus und Peter, die eben aus der Eulerei zurückkamen.

»Alles klar, Si- «, begann Remus besorgt, doch Sirius zischte ihn nur zornig an: »Halt bloß dein Maul, Lupin, und geh hoch zu deinen Verbündeten!«

Ohne die beiden auch nur eines weiteren Blicks zu würdigen, stürmte er an ihnen vorbei aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und scheinbar endlose Korridore entlang, bis er sich plötzlich vor dem Spiegel im vierten Korridor wieder fand, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er dort hingekommen war.

Aber eigentlich war ihm der Geheimgang gerade recht und so verschanzte er sich im Dunkeln hinter dem Spiegel. Er fühlte sich betrogen und aufs Schmählichste verraten von allen und besonders von James! Diese Gryffindors steckten doch alle unter einer Decke!

Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, wie er zusammen mit James diesen Geheimgang am Anfang des Schuljahrs entdeckt hatte, wie viel Spaß sie in Hogsmeade gehabt hatten und wie sie schließlich zusammen hier eingeschlossen gewesen waren…

Vielleicht hatten sie ja alle recht: Nigellus, Bellatrix, Brewpot, seine Mutter, der Sprechende Hut… Vielleicht wäre er tatsächlich in Slytherin besser aufgehoben, obwohl er daran gar nicht denken wollte. Trotzdem: Er war in einer dunklen Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen und vielleicht lag seine Zukunft doch in der schwarzen Magie! Sirius ließ sich verzweifelt an die Wand sinken und versenkte den Kopf in den Händen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, doch schließlich raffte er sich wieder auf und lugte vorsichtig aus dem Spiegel. Die Gänge lagen verlassen und dunkel vor ihm. Sie spiegelten völlig seine Stimmung wieder!

Leise, um ja nicht bemerkt zu werden, schlich er zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, doch als er vor Phineas Nigellus' Porträt angelangte, musste er feststellen, dass er das Passwort noch immer nicht kannte.

»Ach, mein unwürdiger Ururenkel«, begrüßte er Sirius mit seinem üblichen Hohn in der Stimme, während er sich gähnend den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. »Passwort?«

»Keine Ahnung, aber lass mich jetzt gefälligst rein«, murmelte er niedergeschlagen.

»Vergiss es! Ohne Passwort kommst du hier nicht durch!« Nigellus schien es richtig auszukosten, dass er Sirius zu Weißglut treiben konnte.

»Reicht es dir nicht, dass ich ernsthaft erwäge, nach Slytherin zu wechseln, weil mich sämtliche meiner Freunde verraten haben?«

Sofort schwang Nigellus mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf: »Hab ich's dir nicht immer gesagt, Urenkelchen!«

Einsam und verlassen stand Sirius noch eine Weile in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums, bis er sich endlich überwand, sich in den Schlafsaal zu schleichen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen verschwand er schon gegen vier aus dem Schlafsaal, um ja keinem der anderen zu begegnen. Er lungerte so lange in der Eingangshalle herum, bis die Türen zur Großen Halle endlich geöffnet wurden. 

Sirius frühstückte alleine (noch nicht mal ein Lehrer war anwesend) und begab sich dann nach draußen zu den Gewächshäusern, um gedankenlos auf Professor Sprout zu warten. Sobald die restliche Klasse eintraf, verschanzte Sirius sich alleine in der hintersten Reihe.

James machte zwischendurch zwar den Versuch, zu ihm zu gehen, doch Professor Sprout steckte ihn in diesem Moment mit Peter in eine Gruppe, während Sirius mit irgendeiner Hufflepuff arbeiten musste.

Auch nach der Doppelstunde sah Sirius zu, dass er möglichst schnell im Getümmel der Pause verschwand, um sämtlichen Gryffindors aus dem Weg zu gehen. Selbst Verteidigung nervte ihn total an, da Piler ständig versuchte, sich wieder mit ihm zu vertragen. Sirius erwiderte nicht mal sein Lächeln.

Nach der zweiten Pause reichte es ihm: Jetzt noch Brewpot zu ertragen, überstieg seine geistige Stärke, so dass er in den Krankenflügel ging, um sich für den restlichen Tag krankschreiben zu lassen.

Allerdings musste er auch die Nacht noch dort verbringen, weil Madam Pomfrey glaubte, er leide an einer unbekannten Krankheit, da seine Symptome zu nichts passten, was sie kannte.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie ihm seine Medizin brachte, meinte sie allerdings sehr zu seiner Überraschung: »Sie haben Besuch von Mr Potter. Soll ich ihn reinschicken?«

»Nein«, stöhnte Sirius. »Ich fühle mich zu schwach.«

Nach dem Unterricht beschloss die Krankenschwester, Sirius zu entlassen, da sie zwei schwerverletzte Duellanten hereinbekommen hatte.

Sirius checkte erst ab, dass die anderen in der Bibliothek für Zaubertränke arbeiteten, ehe er sich in den Schlafsaal begab.

Zu seiner Verblüffung fand er auf seinem Bett saubere Notizen der Stunden, die er an diesem Tag verpasst hatte vor, teils mit James', teils mit Remus' Schrift. Achtlos warf er sie in seinen Koffer.

Langsam keimte in ihm der Wunsch auf, endlich völlig aus dem Gryffindor-Turm zu verschwinden. Wenn er Dumbledore die Sache detailliert darlegen würde, würde der ihm sicher erlauben nach Slytherin zu wechseln, wie es der Hut ihm sowieso freigestellt hatte.

An jenem Abend legte er sich früh hin, damit er sich zumindest schlafend stellen konnte, als die anderen nach und nach zu Bett gingen.

Während der Stunden am nächsten Tag reifte seine Überlegung, nach Slytherin zu wechseln heran, doch er brachte noch nicht den Mut auf, am Abend zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihn darum zu bitten.

In der Doppelstunde Verwandlung am Donnerstagmorgen trat McGonagall während einer Übung hinter ihn, da er alleine in der letzten Bank saß und raunte: »Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich verwundert, Sie hier hinten zu sehen. Seitdem Sie sich so abkapseln, werden Ihre Verwandlungszauber nicht mehr ganz so perfekt, wie vorher. Außerdem haben Sie schon lange keine Strafarbeit mehr gehabt…«

Damit schritt sie weiter, um die Schüler bei ihren Übungen zu verbessern.

Zu allem Überfluss wurde Sirius in Kräuterkunde schon von der seltsamen Hufflepuff begrüßt, mit der er in letzter Zeit immer zusammenarbeiten musste.

»Freak!«, murmelte er deshalb nur und drehte sich demonstrativ weg. Aber auf der anderen Seite standen nur James, Remus und Peter, sodass er sich ein Herz fasste und doch mal einen Blick nach vorn zu Professor Sprout riskierte.

Als er in Zauberkunst noch mal die nichts sagenden Gesichter der Gryffindors musterte, wurde sein Beschluss bestärkt, Dumbledore gleich nach dem Unterricht einen Besuch abzustatten.

Schließlich kam in Verteidigung der Höhepunkt aller Erniedrigungen, als er mit Eileen zusammen arbeiten musste, von der er eigentlich immer gedacht hatte, dass sie nichts zustande brachte. Allerdings durchbrach sie zu seiner Überraschung seinen Schildzauber, weshalb er ihr aber sogleich einen Schockzauber verpasste, der sie an die nächste Wand schmetterte.

Aufgebracht trat Piler zwischen sie und beugte sich zu Sirius herab: »Ich weiß ja, dass du dich mit James gestritten hast, aber deswegen musst du deiner Kollegin nicht gleich das Genick brechen.«

Eileen hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und starrte Sirius sehr böse an.

»Das war jetzt sowieso das letzte Mal, dass ich mit einem Gryffindor zusammengearbeitet hab«, brauste Sirius auf, den das alles hier einfach nur noch nervte. Damit packte er seine Schultasche und stürmte aus dem Zimmer Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

Auf halbem Weg hörte er hinter sich Schritte heraneilen, die für Piler allerdings zu leise klangen. Ohne sich umzuwenden, beschleunigte er seine Schritte noch, bis er endlich vor dem Wasserspeier ankam. »Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen«, blaffte er ihn an, doch nichts geschah.

Jetzt bog James atemlos um die Ecke und prustete: »Sirius, hör mir doch mal zu…«

»_Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen_«, feuerte er dem Wasserspeier mit Nachdruck entgegen, um James nicht anhören zu müssen. Aber erneut blieb der Eingang geschlossen.

»Sirius, bitte…«

»BERTIE BOTTS BOHNEN ALLER GESCHMACKSRICHTUNGEN!«, schmetterte Sirius mit letzter Kraft. Als sich abermals nichts tat, drehte er sich drohend zu James zu, den Zauberstab im Anschlag.

»Bleib mir bloß vom Leib, Potter!«

Da James einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat, brüllte Sirius: »Stupor!«

Geistesgegenwärtig wehrte James den Zauber mithilfe eines »Protego«-Rufes ab und schmetterte dagegen: »Tetundo!«

Sirius' Reflexe waren zu langsam, weil er psychisch ziemlich mitgenommen war, sodass er gegen die Wand neben dem Wasserspeier geschleudert wurde, wo er liegen blieb, unfähig, neue Kräfte zu sammeln.

James eilte sogleich besorgt an seine Seite und versicherte, als er neben ihm niederkniete: »Sirius, ich wollte wirklich nicht in dein Denkarium schauen! Ich bin hochgekommen und da hatte Timothy es in der Hand! Ich habe es ihm sofort entrissen, aber in dem Moment kamst du rein, aber du hast mich ja nicht erklären lassen… Du bist doch wirklich mein bester Freund! So was würde ich doch nie tun. Bitte glaub mir doch endlich!«

Sirius blickte ihm noch etwas misstrauisch in die Augen, sah aber nur ehrliches Mitgefühl in ihnen und so konnte er nicht umhin, James zu vertrauen. Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, damit James ihm aufhalf, der gleich schüchtern fragte: »Du willst jetzt aber nicht trotzdem noch nach Slytherin wechseln, oder?«

Sirius blickte ihn einen Moment an, dann drückte er seinen überraschten Freund kurz mit einem Arm an sich. Danach fragte er: »Woher wusstest du das?«

James grinste ihn breit an: »Na komm schon, ein bester Freund weiß so was…«

* * *

»Und als Peter in Zaubertränke wieder den Kessel in die Luft gejagt hat… ich sag dir, das war soooo cool«, erzählte James, als sie zusammen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. 

»Mann, da hab ich wieder ein Haufen Zeug verpasst, was?«, lächelte Sirius, der innerlich von einer wohligen Wärme erfüllt war. Sie steuerten auf die Lernecke zu, in der wie immer Remus und Peter saßen.

Als er sie erblickte, stieß Remus Peter lächelnd in die Seite und nickte ihnen glücklich zu. Etwas verlegen ließ Sirius sich bei ihnen am Tisch nieder.

»Na, alles klar?«, fragte Remus freundlich.

»Ja, seltsames Gefühl, wieder hier zu sitzen«, erwiderte Sirius, als er sich zurücklehnte und den Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen ließ.

Timothy und Davey senkten schnell de Köpfe, als ihre Blicke auf seinen trafen.

»Was ist denn mit denen los?«, hakte Sirius flüsternd bei James nach.

»Seit sie in dem Denkarium gesehen haben, wie deine Mutter mit dir umgeht – und nebenbei deine restliche Verwandtschaft auch – haben sie gehörigen Respekt vor dir bekommen«, erklärte dieser ernst.

Sirius versuchte schnell von dem Thema abzulenken: »Hör auf damit und erzähl mir lieber von dem explodierten Kessel!«

tbc...


	19. Schuldig oder Unschuldig

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

**

* * *

**

**Neunzehntes Kapitel**

**Schuldig oder Unschuldig**

* * *

Sirius schmeckte das Frühstück zum ersten Mal seit drei Tagen wieder, als er neben James saß und sich über die Hufflepuff, mit der er hatte zusammenarbeiten müssen, lustig machte.

Unerwartet stürmte Specter zu ihnen, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. »Hi! Habt ihr schon mitbekommen? Sparks' Koffer ist verschwunden. Mitsamt Inhalt. Der hat im Gemeinschaftsraum allen die Hölle heiß gemacht. Du magst den doch sowieso nicht, oder?«, erzählte er fröhlich.

»Ach, und deshalb glaubst du, er hat das verdient!« James hob prüfend eine Augenbraue.

»Ist doch lustig, der ist jetzt völlig aufgeschmissen! Ich hab jemanden sagen hören, dass er gerade in die Eulerei ist, um seine Eltern zu bitten, ihm ein paar Umhänge und so ein Zeug zu schicken!« Als niemand darauf etwas erwiderte, fügte er etwas irritiert hinzu: »Sagt mal, was ist denn mit euch los? Ist doch echt der Witz des Tages, oder?«

Die Jungs blickten sich nur vielsagend an, woraufhin Specter schulterzuckend abzog, um die Neuigkeit ein paar Siebtklässlern zu überbringen.

Remus schlug ›Die Unendliche Geschichte‹, in der er las zu, steckte den Kopf näher zu seinen Freunden und flüsterte drängend: »Langsam wird es ja wohl sehr auffällig! Wir sollten es wirklich bald einem Lehrer erzählen!«

»Und wem, bitte schön! Dumbledore vielleicht, der uns eh nicht traut, sondern Lehrer auf uns ansetzt!«, erwiderte Sirius daher zynisch.

»Die Schreckschraube können wir ja sowieso vergessen! Wenn wir einen ihrer Schüler verdächtigen, ist der Ofen aus«, stimmte auch James neutral zu.

»Klar, wir gehen einfach zu Brewpot! Das ist doch die Lösung! Der schmeißt uns mit Genugtuung raus«, blaffte Sirius.

»Kein Lehrer – und ich meine, wirklich _keiner_ – wird uns wegen einer harmlosen Verdächtigung rauswerfen«, belehrte Remus sie einleuchtend, womit er mal wieder Recht behielt.

»Wie wär's denn mit Professor Sprout?«, schlug Peter schüchtern vor. Das war Sirius noch nicht mal eine Entgegnung wert.

»Ich dachte eigentlich an Professor Piler«, erklärte Remus überzeugt, womit er sein Buch wieder aufschlug, um sich dahinter zu verkriechen.

Er erwartete anscheinend schon die Reaktion von Sirius, die auch sogleich kam. »Vergiss es!«, schnauzten Sirius und James nämlich zusammen.

»Aber denkt doch mal logisch nach: Er ist ziemlich locker drauf und wird wegen einer Beschuldigung – eines konkreten Gedankens – nicht gleich an die Decke gehen. Und gesetzt den Fall, dass er nicht unserer Meinung ist, wird er nicht sofort alles ausplaudern«, erläuterte Remus seine Wahl, ohne von der ›Unendlichen Geschichte‹ aufzusehen.

Sirius blickte James mit dem Gedanken an, dass er es hasste, wenn Remus so unbestritten Recht hatte! Auch James nickte ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen zu, was Remus ebenfalls mitbekam, da er doch endlich aufsah, wahrscheinlich, um die Reaktion der beiden besser beobachten zu können.

»Jetzt gleich?«, knurrte Sirius.

»Nein, wir haben in den letzten beiden Verteidigung. Das reicht auch noch«, erwiderte Remus gut gelaunt, wobei er sein Buch endgültig zuschlug, um sich gänzlich seinem Essen widmen zu können.

* * *

Missmutig schaute Sirius in der vierten Stunde auf seine Uhr, die ihm zu seinem Bedauern mitteilte, dass bald Pause war, was bedeutete, dass sie gleich zu Piler vorgehen mussten. Er nahm Blickkontakt mit James auf, der ergeben nickte. 

Die letzten Minuten schienen überhaupt nicht zu vergehen, doch schließlich gongte es und die vier Jungs warteten, bis ihre Klassenkammeraden alle in die Pause verschwunden waren. Langsam trödelten Sirius und James, Peter im Schlepptau, zum Pult vor. Piler, der an seinem Schreibtisch die eingesammelten Aufsätze sortierte, blickte ihnen überrascht entgegen und seine Miene hellte sich auf.

Als sie endlich vor dem Pult angelangt waren, entschloss sich Sirius, das Ganze Remus zu überlassen, denn es war ja sowieso alles seine Idee gewesen!

Doch Remus starrte ihn nur erwartend an, bis Piler als erster das Wort ergriff: »Na, Jungs, was wollt ihr denn von mir?«

»Wir wollten Ihnen beim Aufklären des Falles bezüglich der verschwindenden Sachen in Gryffindor helfen, da Sie das ja als Verteidigungslehrer alleine nicht hinbekommen«, fuhr Sirius ihn an, wofür er einen Stoß in die Rippen von Remus erntete.

»Na, dann lasst mal hören, ihr Hobbyauroren!«

Diesmal war es James, der um einen neutralen Ton bemüht erklärte: »Wir vermuten, dass es Specter ist.«

Piler sah die vier fragend an, worauf Sirius James' Ausführung etwas präzisierte: »Der ist letztes Jahr nämlich durchgerasselt und hat deswegen einen Fluch auf Hogwarts gelegt. Außerdem freut er sich jedes Mal diebisch, wenn irgendwas verschwindet!«

»Hmmm…«, Piler schien nachdenklich zu werden, »Ich kann das ja mal bei Gelegenheit bei Dumbledore ansprechen.«

Noch bevor Remus ihn diesmal zurückhalten konnte, platzte Sirius heraus: »Ja, Ihrem alten Freund Dumbledore, mit dem du dich… äh, Sie sich gegen uns verbündet haben!« Musste er sich ausgerechnet jetzt in der Anrede versprechen, wenn er Piler eigentlich beschuldigen wollte!

Piler schien das ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, denn er grinste sie an: »Ich habe euch bereits gesagt, dass das nur zu eurem Besten war…«

»Hören Sie endlich auf, uns zu duzen, Frederic«, blaffte Sirius ungehalten, um sich daraufhin wieder gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. Sein gemurmeltes »Professor« ging in dem Gelächter der anderen unter.

»'tschuldigen Sie, Sirius, wird nicht wieder vorkommen«, lachte der Lehrer.

»Achtung, eine Durchsage! Jetzt sofort wird im Lehrerzimmer eine – also, alle Lehrer treffen sich im Lehrerzimmer, will ich damit sagen! Ende der Durchsage«, schallte Flitwicks Stimme plötzlich magisch verstärkt durch das ganze Schloss.

Die Jungs und Piler hielten in ihren Lachanfällen inne und der Lehrer meinte gehetzt: »Leute, ich fürchte, wir müssen unsere Versöhnung verschieben… Bis nachher!«

Als er schon mit wehendem Umhang nach draußen verschwunden war, brachte Sirius endlich heraus: »Welche Versöhnung!«

»Hab dich nicht so! Los, wir gehen lauschen«, meinte James gleich tatendurstig.

»Das ist doch aber sicher verboten!«, mischte sich Peter kleinlaut mit ein.

»Schlaukopf! – Deswegen heißt es ja auch ›lauschen‹«, war Sirius' einzige Antwort, ehe sie sich Richtung Lehrerzimmer in Bewegung setzten.

Als sie dort ankamen, hatten sich bereits alle Lehrer eingefunden. Das Lehrerzimmer wurde von zwei steinernen Wasserspeiern flankiert, welche die unrechtmäßigen Eindringlinge gönnerhaft begutachteten, sich jedoch jedes Kommentars enthielten, bis die vier die Ohren schamlos gegen die Tür drückten.

»Na, ihr habt hier aber nichts in der Lehrerbesprechung verloren, oder?«, griente der eine dann schließlich, doch Sirius hinderte das nicht daran, den Sinnesverstärker, »Animadversiomentis roboro«, anzuwenden, sodass sie klar und deutlich verstehen konnten, was innerhalb des Raums gesprochen wurde.

»Der ganze Gryffindor-Tisch war von einem Moment auf den anderen einfach verschwunden! Augenzeugen haben mich umgehend konsultiert. Ihren Berichten nach saßen sie plötzlich am Boden, da jegliche Sitzgelegenheiten sich ebenfalls aufgelöst hatten«, hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme.

»Langsam wird die Lage ernst. Wenn es so weitergeht, stehen am Ende des Schuljahres nur noch die Grundmauern von Hogwarts«, meinte Flitwick besorgt und Piler fügte resignierend hinzu: »Wenn überhaupt noch!«

»Man muss etwas dagegen unternehmen«, fuhr Flitwick unbeirrt fort.

»Haben Sie denn einen Verdacht, Albus?«, wollte nun McGonagall wissen.

»Mindestens so viele, wie wir Schüler haben«, seufzte Dumbledore nur hoffnungslos.

Vorsichtig schaltete sich Piler wieder ein: »Vielleicht ist es ein älterer Schüler, der Rachegelüste an der Schule hegt…«

»Zum Beispiel?«, fragte die Schreckschraube zweifelnd nach.

»Es wurde an Andrew Specter gedacht«, beendete Piler seinen Bericht.

»Trauen Sie das wirklich einem Gryffindor zu?«, entrüstete sich McGonagall.

»Tja, Frederic ist eben so fair, nicht immer alles nur den Slytherins in die Schuhe zu schieben. Gryffindors sind schließlich auch keine Unschuldlämmer!«, mischte sich eine unbekannte Stimme mit ein – vermutlich die Slughorns, immerhin war er Hauslehrer der Slytherins.

»Ich persönlich würde die Schan… – ich meine natürlich, Sirius Black vorschlagen«, meldete sich Brewpot nun zu Wort.

Vor der Tür war Sirius schon wieder drauf und dran hineinzustürmen, wurde allerdings von drei Armpaaren zurückgehalten.

Auch innen war eine hitzige Diskussion entbrannt, bis schließlich Dumbledore aufräumte: »Ruhe, bitte! Wir wollen hier nicht Schuldige-Raten spielen. Wenn es danach ginge, kämen wohl viele in Frage! Wir sollten uns stattdessen ernsthafte Gedanken machen, wie wir weitere Verluste in Gryffindor unterbinden können! – Jaspar, ist Ihr Verdacht gegenüber Sirius Black begründet?«

»Nein«, warf Piler ein. »Sirius und seine Freunde waren bei mir im Klassenzimmer, als die Durchsage kam! Er hat nichts damit zu tun!«

»Gut, dann denken wir alle noch mal vernünftig darüber nach, was zu tun ist. Und teilen Sie den Klassen mit, dass sie sich zum Essen auf die anderen Tische verteilen sollen«, beschloss Dumbledore die Sitzung.

Sirius konnte gerade noch den Sinnesverstärker wieder aufheben und im nächsten Moment wurde auch schon die Lehrerzimmertür aufgerissen. Ausgerechnet Brewpot starrte die vier Jungs, die sich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit hatten bringen können, böse an.

»AHA! Da haben wir auch schon die Übeltäter«, rief er triumphierend, doch Piler drängte sich schnell zu ihm durch.

»Nein, nein, Jaspar, ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie hier auf mich warten sollen!«

»Hä? Ich denke, ihr seid zerstritten! Jedenfalls hast du mir die ganze vergangene Woche die Ohren deshalb vollgeheult, Fred«, mischte sich nun Professor Jones, der Runenlehrer, mit ein, der mit seiner blitzenden Aktentasche an der Tür erschien.

»Danke, Mat, dass du mich vor meinen Schülern bloßstellst«, knirschte Piler gespielt beleidigt.

»Bitte, gerne, Kumpel«, grinste Jones mit einem Zwinkern zu den Jungs und verschwand Richtung Runen-Korridor.

Langsam drückten sich alle Lehrer an ihnen vorbei (Dumbledore schien ein klein wenig überrascht, die vier Jungs vor dem Lehrerzimmer anzutreffen), so dass Piler sie aus dem Weg zog. »Also, Jungs…«, begann Piler, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn: »Danke, Frederic, ich hatte echt keine Lust auf Strafarbeit!«

Piler lächelte glücklich über Sirius' Vergebung und meinte: »Ihr habt ja sicherlich gehört, dass eure These nicht sehr auf Anklang gestoßen ist… Ihr müsst mir erst Beweise liefern, bevor ich irgendwas tun kann!«

»Danke, dass wir deine Probleme lösen dürfen«, maulte Sirius freundschaftlich.

In diesem Augenblick gongte es zum Ende der Pause und die fünf machten sich zusammen zum Verteidigungszimmer auf.

* * *

Sirius ließ seinen Blick abschätzend über die drei völlig überfüllten Haustische schweifen, wobei ihm auffiel, dass der Tisch der Slytherins noch ziemlich leer war. Allerdings hatte er absolut keine Lust, sich zu Bellatrix oder Narzissa zu setzen! »Setzen wir uns doch einfach am Lehrertisch zu Piler dazu«, schlug er vor. 

Remus verdrehte die Augen. »Nein, am Ravenclaw- und Hufflepuff-Tisch sind eindeutig noch Plätze frei, da können wir uns nicht einfach so an den Lehrertisch setzen!« Damit schritt er den anderen voran auf den Ravenclaw-Tisch zu, die ihm ergeben folgten. (Solange er nicht an den Hufflepuff-Tisch ging, dachte sich Sirius schulterzuckend.)

»He, hallo, Sirius«, begrüßte ihn eine vage bekannte Stimme. Sirius blickte sich um und erkannte Nelson. Klasse. »Na, wie geht's so? Soll ich euch immer Plätze freihalten, bis ihr wieder selbst einen Tisch habt?«, fragte der sehr zuvorkommend nach.

»Das kann dauern, wir haben noch nicht mal wieder eine Treppe«, murrte Sirius, während Remus lächelte: »Das wäre sehr nett! Ich bin übrigens Remus!«

»Ich bin Nelson!«

Sirius verdrehte nur die Augen bei dem Smalltalk, der nun zwischen Nelson und Remus folgte. James stieß ihn plötzlich an und deutete hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo Snape gerade zusammen mit Wilkes ein großes Pergament am Tisch befestigte, auf dem stand: »Gryffindors verboten!«

Doch dieses Plakat hing nicht lange, denn sobald die Schreckschraube es erblickte, eilte sie wutentbrannt zu ihnen, um es zu zerreißen.

»…Strafarbeit!«, hörten sie sie bis zum Ravenclaw-Tisch brüllen. Sirius grinste nur hämisch.

* * *

»Endlich«, stöhnte Remus, als sie am nächsten Morgen schon zeitig die Große Halle betraten. Professor Dumbledore und die Schreckschraube standen auf dem leeren Platz, an dem sich sonst der Gryffindor-Tisch befand, und der Schulleiter schwang den Zauberstab: »Mensam appeto!« Nichts geschah, weder tauchte ein Tisch auf, noch irgendetwas anderes. 

»Tabulam adiuro«, versuchte es nun McGonagall, sehr zu Dumbledores Genugtuung, da es auch bei ihr nicht funktionierte.

»Soll ich es auch einmal versuchen, Direktor?«, quäkte Flitwick vom Lehrertisch quer durch die Halle, was für unglaubliche Belustigung unter den Schülern sorgte.

Schließlich war die Wahrscheinlichkeit doch sehr gering, dass Professor Flitwick es schaffte, wenn selbst Dumbledore persönlich nicht weiter wusste.

»Ich fürchte, dass unsere Bemühungen wie mit der Treppe in Gryffindor nichts fruchten«, seufzte Dumbledore, der sich offensichtlich bemühte, schnell wieder an seinen Tisch zu kommen.

»Klasse. Also los zum nervenden Nelson«, stöhnte auch Sirius enttäuscht.

»Leute…«, fragte James, als er einen Toast verschlang, »…Voll'n vir unf wiklif diefef Fpiel anfauen?«

»Steck noch 'nen Toast rein, dann verstehen wir dich besser«, spottete Sirius.

»Ich mein…«, James schluckte mühevoll den großen Bissen herunter. »…Wollen wir uns dieses saumäßige Spiel echt anschauen? Kein Quidditch ist peinlicher, als eines, das nur von Frauen verloren wird!«

»Also ehrlich, ehe ich mir das anschaue, lerne ich lieber Zaubertränke«, erklärte Sirius ernst.

»Das wäre eigentlich mal keine schlechte Idee«, meinte Remus tadelnd.

»Wir könnten währenddessen Hagrid besuchen, oder?«, schlug Sirius vor, ohne Remus zu beachten.

»Okay. Lasst uns gehen!« James sprang auf und war schon auf halbem Weg in die Eingangshalle, während Sirius nur noch wehmütig seinen halb gegessenen Toast anblickte, ihn dann aber liegen ließ, um seinen Freunden zu folgen.

Doch weiter als bis zum Tor kamen sie nicht, denn dort erschien plötzlich spukend und frohlockend – »Peeves«, stöhnte James nur.

»Black lässt schon wieder was verschwinden«, gackerte Peeves, während er vor Schadenfreude mit seinem hellorangenen Hut jonglierte.

»Wenn du hier nur Privatdetektiv spielen willst, dann tu das mit jemand anderem und lass uns durch«, blaffte James genervt.

»Hehehe, der kleine Potter wird frech, glaubt es einem weisen Geist wie mir nicht. Soll doch mal selber schauen gehen, vielleicht merkt er dann, was der kleine Black mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum angestellt hat!« Mit einem schrillen Aufkreischen verschwand Peeves durch die Decke.

Sirius und James sahen sich kopfschüttelnd an, worauf sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzen wollten, um endlich Hagrid besuchen zu gehen, doch Remus hielt sie zurück: »He Leute, sollten wir nicht doch mal lieber gucken gehen?«

»Der hat doch eh nur wieder gesponnen«, winkte Sirius ab, aber James widersprach: »Aber er war verdächtig gut drauf!«

Schicksalsergeben folgte Sirius letztendlich den anderen die Treppe hinauf.

»_Toujours_ _pur_«, sagte Remus das Passwort (Sirius ballte im Stillen die Fäuste) und Nigellus meinte: »Gut gemacht, kleiner Black!« Sirius schüttelte erneut nur den Kopf, bevor das Porträt zur Seite schwang und ihnen eine Schneewehe entgegenbrauste.

»Was ist denn hier los!«, schrie Remus über den pfeifenden Wind, als sie sich durch die Eiseskälte in den Gemeinschaftsraum vorkämpften. Überall lag Schnee: Auf den Sesseln, auf dem Boden und auf den Büchern, das Kaminfeuer war schon erloschen – und die gesamte linke Wand fehlte.

»Würgende Wasserspeier, ich glaub's nicht«, stieß Sirius nur baff hervor.

Doch noch bevor ein anderer etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich das Porträt erneut und der ÜV stürmte herein.

Er setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, doch dann riss ihn der Sturm fast von den Beinen, so dass er nur noch fluchte: »Grinsender Gargoyl, was ist das denn hier! Ich muss sofort Professor McGonagall informieren! Rührt euch nicht vom Fleck!«

Damit stürmte er auch schon wieder hinaus. Irritiert blickten sich die Jungs an, bis James einige Schritte an den Rand des Turmes herantrat, um nach unten zu sehen.

»Mann, ist das tief«, staunte er – und strauchelte plötzlich. Sirius hechtete nach vorn und packte im allerletzten Augenblick seinen Mantel, ehe er noch aus dem Turm stürzen konnte.

»Hey, hier bleiben«, rief er erschrocken, als er James wieder ins Gleichgewicht brachte. Dieser fiel gleich mit wackeligen Beinen nach hinten und begrub Sirius halb unter sich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich – und beide lachten los.

»Was ist denn… ach du meine Güte«, die Schreckschraube hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten. »Mr Potter, Mr Black – die Wand… ich rufe den Schulleiter!« Damit eilte sie wieder nach draußen, nicht ohne sich noch einmal zu den vier Erstklässlern umzuwenden: »Und dass Sie mir ja nichts anstellen, solange ich weg bin!«

Von draußen hörten sie Nigellus' neugierige Frage: »Ist schon einer tot? Ist schon jemand abgestürzt? Ich hoffe doch sehr, es war mein Ururenkel!«

»Danke, Nigellus! Aber den Gefallen tu ich dir nicht«, schrie Sirius ihn an.

»Kommt ihr mal ein bisschen weg da«, beeilte sich der ÜV zu sagen, wobei er Sirius und James durch den Schnee zu einem Sessel zerrte. »Seid ehrlich«, der Vertrauensschüler setzte sich mit wichtigtuerischer Miene ihnen gegenüber. »Wart ihr das?«

»Nein«, empörten sich Sirius und James gleich, während Remus eher gekränkt wirkte.

»Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass das _seine_ Schuld ist?«, fragte er Sirius, James und Peter betont.

»_Wessen_ Schuld!«, schaltete sich der ÜV sofort ein.

»Einer von uns müsste runtergehen und ihn fragen, ob er schon was davon weiß…«, schmiedete James seinen Plan, ohne auf Lewis zu achten.

»Hier geht _überhaupt keiner_ weg, bis Direktor Dumbledore hier ist«, fiel der verschnupft ein.

Schnaubend erhob sich Sirius, um trotzdem zu gehen (oder _gerade_ _weil_ Lewis es ihnen verbieten wollte; seit wann ließ er sich irgendwas von einem Möchtegern-Vertrauensschüler sagen!), da wurde das Porträtloch geöffnet und Dumbledore kam herein. Sirius ließ sich vorsichtshalber auf seinen Sessel zurücksinken.

»Galoppierende Gorgonen«, staunte der Schulleiter nur, als er sich das Ausmaß des Schadens besah. Er ließ seinen Blick über die fünf mehr oder weniger verschreckten (in Peters und Lewis' Fall mehr, in Sirius und James Fall eher weniger) Schülergesichter wandern, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die nicht vorhandene Wand.

»Es wird wohl kaum einen Sinn haben, eine Mauer heraufzubeschwören, nach dem das bei der Treppe und dem Tisch auch nicht funktioniert hat, was denken Sie, Minerva?«

Er wechselte einen Blick mit der Schreckschraube, ehe er fortfuhr: »Errichten wir einfach eine Schutzfeld!«

Damit schwang er kunstvoll seinen Zauberstab, so dass sich eine Art Regenbogen vom Boden bis zur Decke zog und Wind und Schnee aussperrte, woraufhin die Farben wieder verblassten und das Schutzfeld wieder unsichtbar wurde. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker des Zauberstabs zauberte er auch die dicke Schneeschicht weg und entflammte den Kamin.

»Warum seid ihr eigentlich hier oben? Wollt ihr das Quidditchspiel denn nicht sehen?«, wandte sich Dumbledore jetzt freundlich an die Schüler.

Sirius wunderte sich, dass Dumbledore sie nicht gleich offen beschuldigte, etwas damit zu tun zu haben.

»Ich wollte nur noch meinen Gryffindor-Schal holen, Sir«, rechtfertigte sich der ÜV sofort.

»Wir auch«, log Sirius schnell.

»Aber Peeves hat doch…«, meinte Peter, aber trotz der hastigen Gegenmaßnahme von Remus – nämlich einem Knuff in die Seite – fixierte Dumbledore Peter mit seinen blauen Augen.

»Ja, Peter?«

Ehe Sirius irgendetwas einfiel, was er für Peter erwidern konnte, mischte sich die Schreckschraube ein: »Also, dann holen Sie Ihre Schals!«

Der ÜV erhob sich sogleich, um sich einen Besen zu schnappen und nach oben zu verschwinden, während Sirius es auf den Punkt brachte: »Wir haben eigentlich gar keine Gryffindor-Schals!«

Irritiert blickten die Lehrer sie an. McGonagall setzte schon an, ihnen eine Standpauke zu halten, da wies Dumbledore lächelnd zum Ausgang: »Nach euch!«

»Eigentlich wollten wir auch gar nicht zum Quidditchspiel«, gestand Sirius, der die Situation sowieso schon für verloren hielt.

Diesmal konnte sich die Schreckschraube nicht mehr zurückhalten: »Jetzt reicht's aber wirklich! Sie können uns hier nicht einfach einen Haufen Lügen auftischen, wie es Ihnen passt! Sie sollten uns, als Ihre Lehrer, ein wenig mehr Respekt entgegenbringen, sonst müssen wir strengere Maßnahmen ergreifen, da Sie sich ja aus Strafarbeiten anscheinend auch nichts mehr machen! – Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew, damit meine ich nicht Sie.«

(Remus' Gesicht entspannte sich allmählich wieder.)

»Was haben Sie eigentlich hier gemacht, wo Sie angeblich kein Interesse am Quidditchspiel haben?«, fauchte McGonagall haltlos.

»Na, entschuldigen Sie mal, wie soll man denn an diesem Weiber-Quidditch Interesse zeigen! Die können doch keinen Schnatz von einem Quaffel unterscheiden! Wie Sie im letzten Spiel wohl gesehen haben… 400 zu 10! Ich bitte Sie!«, regte sich Sirius auf, woraufhin Dumbledore sich einschaltete: »Ich wundere mich, dass du das überhaupt weißt, da du dich zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Eingangshalle mit James duelliert hast.«

»Danke, das Ergebnis haben wir von Brewpot oft genug gehört!«

»Also, das ist ja wohl der Gipfel der Frechheit!«, entrüstete sich McGonagall, die rot anlief, doch Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand. »Ich glaube, eine Strafarbeit bei Mr Pringle wäre mal wieder angebracht«, stellte der Schulleiter fest.

In dem Moment landete der ÜV völlig aufgelöst neben den anderen Besen. »Mein Schal ist weg!«

»Sie können meinen haben, mir ist die Lust vergangen«, knirschte die Schreckschraube sauer, womit sie hinaus stampfte.

»Vielleicht hältst du dich in nächster Zeit etwas zurück«, riet Dumbledore Sirius freundschaftlich, woraufhin er ihr summend hinausfolgte.

Der ÜV fragte verzweifelt: »Also, kommt ihr jetzt, oder was?« Als er ignoriert wurde, stürmte auch er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, so dass die vier Jungs schließlich alleine zurückblieben.

»Sirius, sei in nächster Zeit mal ein wenig netter, freundlicher und höflicher. Das bringt dir vielleicht ein paar Pluspunkte bei Professor McGonagall ein. Und die hast du nach dem Auftritt wohl mehr dringend nötig«, maßregelte Remus ihn sogleich.

»Warum hab ich nur andauernd das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore uns immer genau durchschaut?«, überlegte Sirius, ohne auf Remus einzugehen.

Doch als er auf James' Blick traf, las er nur Ernsthaftigkeit darin. »Ohne dir jetzt in den Rücken fallen zu wollen, Kumpel, aber Remus hat schon irgendwo Recht«, gab James ruhig zu.

Sirius sah ihn verständnislos an. »Dann lasst uns jetzt endlich Hagrid besuchen gehen«, lenkte er ab und erhob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

Als sie auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss waren, musste Sirius noch immer über Dumbledores Ratschlag nachdenken. In gewisser Weise konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass etwas Wahres daran war, wenn sogar James ihm sagte, dass er sich gegenüber den Lehrern besser benehmen sollte. 

Das würde ja Zurückhaltung bedeuten… Zurückhaltung… seit wann hielt sich ein Black denn schon zurück! Auch während sie bei Hagrid eine Tasse Tee getrunken hatten, hatte er unablässig darüber nachdenken müssen, weshalb er von dem Besuch nicht viel mitbekommen hatte.

Kurz vor dem Tor wurden sie von drei jubilierenden Ravenclaws eingeholt, die meinten: »Mann, haben wir euch platt gemacht!«

»Wieso? Wie viel stand's denn?«, hakte James unbeeindruckt nach.

»630 zu 20«, brüllte ein Ravenclaw vor Lachen.

»Wartet nur, bis wir im Gryffindorteam sind«, prahlte Sirius. »Dann machen wir euch gründlich fertig!«

Doch die Ravenclaws waren schon weitergezogen, wobei sie vor Freude ein Lied angestimmt hatten.

* * *

Den Sonntag verbrachte Sirius damit, Kessel zu putzen (wobei er letztendlich ernsthaft über mehr Zurückhaltung gegenüber Autoritätspersonen nachdachte), während Pringle ihm lauernd über die Schulter spähte. 

Völlig erledigt zog er sich schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo James, Remus und Peter schon ungeduldig auf ihn warteten, da es bereits gegen neun Uhr abends ging. »Ich hasse Pringle«, seufzte Sirius nur, als er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ.

»Komm schon, schmeiß dich in die Koje, wir müssen morgen früh raus«, riet James brüderlich.

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht stand Sirius wieder auf, da er sowieso wie üblich nicht schlafen konnte, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, die er bisher völlig ignoriert hatte. 

Er vollendete gerade seinen Geschichtsaufsatz, als er ein leises Surren hinter sich hörte. Müde drehte er sich herum und warf seine Feder auf den Tisch, als er James seinen _Nimbus_ gegen die Wand lehnen sah. Der ließ sich neben ihm in einen Sessel fallen.

»Jetzt kenn ich endlich das Geheimnis deines Erfolgs: Nachts lernen«, grinste er verschlafen.

»Tja, ich hab eben mal über deine, Remus' und Dumbledores Worte nachgedacht…«, gestand Sirius, wobei er den Aufsatz zusammenrollte. »…Und da dachte ich mir, dass ich besser doch mal Hausaufgaben mache, ehe die Schreckschraube mich gänzlich rauswirft.«

»Kluger Kopf«, stellte James herzlich fest. Beide rückten näher an die nicht-existente Wand heran und blickten in den Sternenhimmel.

»Mann, dieser ›_Drakon_‹ ist echt heller als der Polarstern«, staunte Sirius nach einer Pause der Stille.

»Na ja, Freundschaft halt…«, murmelte James.

Als Sirius zu ihm hinüberblickte, merkte er, dass sein bester Freund schlief…

* * *

Im Gegensatz zu Sirius war James am nächsten Morgen natürlich ausgeschlafen. Sirius gähnte selbst in Zaubertränke noch herzhaft, als sie einen Färbetrank zusammenmischen sollten. 

Da James alles unter Kontrolle zu haben schien (und Brewpot in seinem Büro war), beschloss Sirius, ein Nickerchen auf seinem Bücherstapel einzulegen. Doch er hatte die Augen noch nicht ganz geschlossen, als ein schriller Pfiff ihn wieder hochschreckte.

Irritiert sah er sich um und registrierte, dass James eine kleine, silberne Pfeife, wie sie auch um seinen eigenen Hals hing, im Mund hatte. James nickte nur zur Tür, die in dem Moment von Brewpot aufgestoßen wurde.

»Wieso hast du mich nicht einfach angestupst?«, raunte Sirius leicht verärgert.

»Pfeifen macht mehr Spaß! Außerdem haben wir die Dinger noch nie ausprobiert«, grinste James.

»He, Black!« Snape drehte sich in der Reihe vor ihnen in dem Moment um und sah Sirius mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an.

»Was willst du, Snape!«, fragte James an Sirius' statt uninteressiert, wobei er den Slytherin böse anfunkelte.

»Ich hab gehört, du bist in Wirklichkeit Pilers Sohn! Stimmt das?«, redete Snape unbeirrt weiter, ohne James anzusehen.

»Ja klar, und McGonagall ist meine Mutter, weißt du!«, entgegnete Sirius, der sich ernsthaft fragte, ob Snape glaubte, er könne ihn mit einer solchen aus der Luft gegriffenen Aussage in irgendeiner Hinsicht ärgern…

»Das würde natürlich alles erklären!«, setzte Snape noch immer hämisch grinsend hinzu. »Aber dir ist schon klar, dass dein Daddy dich eigentlich gar nicht unterrichten darf, oder!«

Sirius wollte schon etwas erwidern, da tauchte James seinen Löffel in den köchelnden Zaubertrank, fuhr herum und spritzte die Flüssigkeit auf Snapes fettige, schwarze Haare – die sich in Sekundenbruchteilen hufflepuffgelb verfärbten.

Gerade in dem Augenblick kam Brewpot aus seinem Büro zurück. Der Lehrer erfasste die Lage mit einem Blick und stampfte mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf Sirius und James zu. Er fixierte sogar Remus und Peter, die einfach nur unschuldig hinter ihnen saßen.

»Das, liebe Freunde, gibt eine saftige Strafarbeit! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie sich die Finger wund arbeiten, so wahr ich Jaspar Brewpot heiße«, knurrte er vergnügt.

Die vier Freunde tauschten nur erzürnte Blicke, doch keiner von ihnen traute sich, etwas zu sagen. Während Sirius noch an seinem neuen Leitsatz festhielt (Zurückhaltung, Zurückhaltung, Zurückhaltung), zauberte Brewpot Snapes Haare wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Farbe zurück und gab Slytherin als Wiedergutmachung zwanzig Punkte.

Grummelnd blickten die anderen Gryffindors die beiden besten Freunde an, welche den Slytherin schon wieder einen Vorsprung verschafft hatten. Genau genommen, stellte Sirius plötzlich glücklich fest, konnte nur James etwas dafür. Das hieß ja, dass sein neuer Leitsatz funktionierte…

Am Abend schließlich bekamen sie eine Notiz zugestellt, auf der stand, dass sie sich Donnerstagnachmittag bei Madam Pince in der Bibliothek für ihre Strafarbeit einfinden sollten. Unterzeichnet war mit _M. McGonagall_. Überrascht blickten sich die Jungs an, da sie eine weit härtere Strafe erwartet hatten.

»Tja, das ist wahrscheinlich die Wiedergutmachung von der Standpauke vorm Quidditchspiel«, stellte Remus überzeugt fest.

»Das war ja wohl das Mindeste«, knurrte Sirius missgelaunt.

Peter, der sich plötzlich ein Herz fasste, meinte in einem Anfall von Mut: »Das ist ganz schön unfair, wenn wir immer wegen euch Strafarbeiten kriegen!«

Sirius, sowieso schon nicht gut auf die ganze Welt zu sprechen, funkelte ihn an: »Willst du uns denn irgendetwas damit sagen, Peter Pettigrew! Wirfst du uns etwa vor, wir seien unfair!«

»Nein, nein…«, nuschelte Peter, der unter Sirius' strengem Blick den Kopf einzog.

Noch während Sirius den kleinen Jungen böse anstarrte, stieß James ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite und stand auf.

Während sich Sirius noch erhob, um James aus der Halle hinaus zu folgen, überlegte er sich, dass James wohl der einzige war, für den er aufhören würde, Peter zu ärgern.

»Mann, was sollte das denn jetzt? Den hab ich gerade so richtig schön eingeschüchtert«, regte sich Sirius auf.

»Na komm, der ist schließlich unser Freund… Da musst du deine Wut nicht ausgerechnet an Peter auslassen!«

Sie hatten fast die Marmortreppe erreicht, als Sirius' Blick zurück zur Halle schweifte, wo eben Snape zusammen mit Rosier, Avery und Wilkes den Weg zu den Kerkern einschlug. »Hey, da ist Snape, nehmen wir den! Mit dem haben wir eh noch eine Rechnung offen!« Sirius stieß James an, wobei er zu den Slytherins nickte.

»He Snapy, turtelst du schon wieder mit Avery?«, rief James quer durch die Halle ihrem Feind zu.

Der fuhr, genau wie die anderen drei, herum und fixierte die Gryffindors voller Zorn. »Potter und Black!«, stieß er verachtend aus und wandte sich dann an James. »Hast du mal wieder mit deinem Daddy gesprochen, oder wird Piler jetzt gefeuert, weil er dem Direktor diese Tatsache vorenthalten hat!«, schnarrte er, wobei sich seine Lippen vor Hohn kräuselten.

»Willst du etwa meinen Freund blöd anmachen?«, schaltete sich James sofort drohend mit ein.

»Ja, ich denke das will ich!«, kam die prompte Antwort.

In Sekundenbruchteilen hatte James seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und den Fluch ausgesprochen, der Snapes Nase in eine Warze verwandelt hätte, wenn der sich nicht rechtzeitig geduckt hätte. Zum Glück war die Eingangshalle so leer, dass den verirrten Fluch auch sonst niemand abbekam.

Bevor sich Snape noch rächen konnte (natürlich hatten auch die Slytherins ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt), wies Rosier mit einem erstickten Laut zur Großen Halle zurück. Alle blickten sich um, ohne die Kampfhandlungen weiter zu verfolgen, und sahen alle restlichen Gryffindor Erstklässlerjungen auf sich zukommen – ebenfalls mit den Zauberstäben im Anschlag, die vom Abendessen zu kommen schienen.

»Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Potter«, fauchte Snape nur mit glühenden Augen. »Los, wir gehen.« Damit zogen er und seine Clique ab zu den Kerkern.

Indessen gelangten die anderen vier Jungen bei Sirius und James an, woraufhin Remus gleich, ohne sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen, erklärte: »Ich hab euch schon wieder mitten in einem Duell stecken sehen und da mir vorläufig erst mal eine Strafarbeit reicht, hab ich gleich mal konventionelle Hilfe geholt!«

»Ach, wir sollten sie zu sechst fertig machen?«, hakte Sirius erstaunt nach, der nicht glauben konnte, dass Remus einen solchen Vorschlag machte.

»Nein, Sirius, ich dachte mir schon, dass sie abziehen, wenn wir in der Überzahl sind. _Ohne_ Duell«, erwiderte Remus augenrollend.

Grummelnd ging Sirius neben James die Treppe hoch und murmelte: »Mann, die sind ja langweilig!«

* * *

»Mr Black, könnten Sie bitte zu Professor Brewpot gehen, um ihn nach der Sage zum ›Kreuz des Nordens‹ zu fragen!« Aveimperatores Worte schreckten Sirius aus seinen schläfrigen Gedanken hoch. Neben ihm schlief Peter gänzlichst auf seinen aufgeschlagenen Büchern. 

Sirius wollte sich gerade schicksalsergeben erheben, um zu Brewpot in die Kerker zu gehen, da meldete sich eine frech aussehende Ravenclaw und meinte, ohne aufgerufen zu sein: »Äh, Prof. Highking, wir haben halb ein Uhr nachts. Soll Sirius Prof. Brewpot wirklich aufwecken?«

»Oh… äh… das war mir einen Moment lang entfallen, Miss Minor. Vielen Dank«, antwortete Highking leicht verlegen.

Sirius, dankbar für das abgewendete Unheil, nickte der Ravenclaw zu und setzte sich wieder schlaftrunken auf seinen Platz neben James.

»Dann gehen jetzt mal alle zur Gruppenarbeit zusammen… die Wachen zu den Müden, bitte. Miss Minor, gesellen Sie sich doch zu Mr Potter und Mr Black, die sehen heute ziemlich verschlafen aus…«, befahl Aveimperatore nun.

Das Mädchen von eben kam lächelnd zu ihnen, während der Lehrer noch die anderen Gruppen einteilte. »Hi, ich bin Anne. Okay, fangen wir mit dem Polarstern an, oder?«, fragte sie viel zu wach.

»Mann, was hat dich denn gebissen, dass du so munter bist?«, knurrte Sirius, der wache Menschen in seiner Umgebung nicht ertrug, wenn er selbst am Einschlafen war.

»Ach, mein Schlaftee ist verschwunden… Meiner Freundin Sybille fehlt ihr bestes Kleid und ich weiß von den Siebtklässlern, dass da einer seinen Besen vermisst. Bei uns fängt's schon genauso an wie bei euch«, erzählte das Mädchen munter.

Erschrocken blickte James Sirius an: »Glaubst du, meinem _Nimbus_ geht's gut?«

»Du hast einen _Nimbus_! Wow, wie fliegt der denn so?«, hakte Anne sofort begeistert nach.

»Super!«, übernahm Sirius die Antwort. »Zum Glück hat Piler James erlaubt, den zu behalten, sonst hätten wir ein echtes Problem gehabt!«

»Ah, stimmt! Da konntest du bestimmt deine Verbindungen spielen lassen, oder?«, sprudelte Anne gleich wieder los. »Ist ja superkrass, dass Piler dein Vater ist. Ich mein, wenn ich einen Lehrer als Vater hätte…«

»Halt mal!«, unterbrach James das Mädchen stirnrunzelnd. »Wenn du das von Snape hast, dann…«

»Snape? Nein, das weiß doch schon die ganze Schule! Ich hab's von so ein paar Hufflepuff-Drittklässlern aufgeschnappt. Wundert mich nur, dass Dumbledore das erlaubt. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, aber andere könnten meinen, dass du von ihm bevorzugt wirst…«

»Na, wie geht es hier voran?«, fragte Highking plötzlich von hinten.

Schnell beugten sich alle wieder über die Sternenkarte. Sirius hielt es, als Highking seine Runde weiter fortsetzte, nicht für nötig, Anne aufzuklären, dass er _nicht_ Pilers Sohn war.

Dieses Gerücht war einfach dermaßen lächerlich… Noch am Anfang des Schuljahres war jedem – aber auch absolut _jedem_ – klar gewesen, dass er ein Black war – und jetzt plötzlich lief ein dermaßen dummes Gerücht um, nach dem er gar kein Black sondern ein Piler war und dennoch glaubten alle sofort daran.

Kopfschüttelnd dachte Sirius über die Dummheit der ganzen Schüler nach und fragte sich, wie solche Gerüchte wohl entstanden. Dann beschloss er aber, dass dieses Gerücht keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr wert war.

* * *

»Es gibt ja wohl nichts Langweiligeres, als Strafarbeit in der Bibliothek, oder!« Missmutig wischte Sirius über ein besonders dreckiges Regal, aus dem sich wohl schon seit Jahren niemand mehr ein Buch ausgeliehen hatte. Kein Wunder, dachte sich Sirius, wer interessierte sich schließlich schon für Zauberkunst! 

»Ich bin sicher, Madam Pince hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du dir ab und zu eine kleine Auszeit nimmst und auch mal in ein Buch reinschaust«, grinste Remus, der eine Abteilung vor ihm arbeitete.

»Glaubst du wirklich, Madam Pince würde es erlauben, dass Sirius auch nur eine Seite ihrer heiligen Bücher mit seinen dreckigen Fingern umblättert!«, zweifelte James amüsiert.

»Hier hat sich doch tatsächlich irgendein Freak ein Buch ausgeliehen«, stellte Sirius verdutzt fest, als er eine dicke Lücke in der Bücherreihe entdeckte.

Er wollte eben mit dem Lappen beiläufig in den Freiraum reinfahren, da stieß er plötzlich auf unsichtbaren Widerstand. Überrascht und irritiert warf Sirius seinen Lappen auf den Boden und ertastete vorsichtig ein unsichtbares Buch. »Hey Leute, seht euch das hier mal an!« Er zog es aus dem Regal und schlug es auf, woraufhin es sichtbar wurde.

›Das verschwundene Buch der Verschwindezauber‹, verkündete der Titel, der in goldenen Lettern auf der ersten Seite stand.

Inzwischen waren auch die anderen drei neugierig herbeigeeilt. »Ich hatte eben ein sehr interessantes Buch über Lokillusionszauber gefunden, wenn das jetzt nicht wichtig ist…«, begann Remus, brach aber ab, als er den Titel las.

»Cool!«, meinte auch James von Sirius' anderer Seite. In dem Moment trat Madam Pince von hinten heran und scheuchte die vier wieder an die Arbeit.

Doch Remus schnappte Sirius das Buch aus der Hand und reichte es der Bibliothekarin mit den Worten: »Könnte ich mir das bitte ausleihen?«

Als sie endlich wieder ungestört im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, packte Remus das geheimnisvolle Buch wieder aus, um es vor sie auf den Tisch zu legen. Seinem feinen Spürsinn für Bücher hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass sie schon bald ein paar Sprüche herausgefunden hatten, die dafür verantwortlich sein konnten, dass in den verschiedenen Häusern all die Dinge verschwanden.

Jedoch erschien die unsichtbare Mauer des Gemeinschaftsraums nicht wieder, obwohl sie sämtliche Gegenflüche auf diese anwandten, die in dem Buch vorgeschlagen wurden. Entmutigt klappte Remus spät in der Nacht, nachdem sie auch das letzte Kapitel vergeblich durchsucht hatten, das Buch zu.

»Das gibt's doch gar nicht! Irgendein Zauber muss doch auf der blöden Wand liegen«, stöhnte James auf, während Peter nur herzhaft gähnte.

»Dann muss es ja wohl doch Specter sein«, stellte Sirius beunruhigt fest.

»Eine andere Möglichkeit, als dass wir es mit einem Fluch zu tun haben, fällt mir auch nicht ein…«, kapitulierte letztendlich sogar Remus, der normalerweise immer eine Alternativlösung parat hatte.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage herrschte im ganzen Schloss gedrückte Stimmung. Das Gerücht, Sirius sei Pilers Sohn, ging zwar immer noch um, doch es wurde von all den verschwindenden Sachen in Hogwarts in den Schatten gestellt. 

Morgens trafen Eulen mit Päckchen von Eltern ein, die verschwundenen Sachen ihrer Kinder ersetzten, doch sie hätten es genauso gut sein lassen können, denn abends wurde die Hälfte davon meist wieder vermisst. Auch den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs erging es hierbei nicht viel besser.

Wie Sirius von Nelson erfuhr, war in Ravenclaw, wie ihnen Anne bereits erzählt hatte, auch die Panik ausgebrochen. Bei ihnen war zwar noch keine ganze Treppe oder Wand verschwunden, aber kleinere Sachen, wie etwa Schulbücher oder Anziehsachen, standen auch hier schon an der Tagesordnung.

Ein denkwürdiger Tag war der letzte Mittwoch im klirrend kalten Januar. Als Sirius morgens zusammen mit James, Remus und Peter wie gewohnt noch etwas verpennt zum Ravenclaw-Tisch schlurfte, fiel es ihm zuerst gar nicht auf, bis ihn Nelson auf die Hufflepuffs aufmerksam machte, die etwas unbeholfen und ratlos in der Gegend rumstanden.

»Was ist denn mit denen los?«, wunderte sich James, der sich neben Sirius auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

In dem Moment kreischte Lily auf der anderen Seite des Tisches auf: »Der Hufflepuff-Tisch!«

Sirius versuchte mit seinen Augen durch das Gewirr aus Schülern zu dringen, um zu sehen, was mit dem Hufflepuff-Tisch sein sollte und da sah er es – oder vielmehr er sah es nicht. Mit dem Hufflepuff-Tisch war anscheinend dasselbe passiert, wie mit dem Gryffindor-Tisch: Er hatte sich mitsamt seinen Bänken einfach in Luft aufgelöst!

»Na klasse«, murrte Sirius. »Jetzt müssen wir uns in Zukunft noch mehr zusammenquetschen! – Komisch nur, dass bei den Slytherins nie was verschwindet!«

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Lehrer scheinbar auch mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn sie waren geschlossen zu den Hufflepuffs gegangen, um sie auf die verbliebenen zwei Tische aufzuteilen, oder um an dem Platz, wo bis vor Kurzem noch der Hufflepuff-Tisch gestanden hatte vergeblich ein paar Sprüche auszuprobieren.

Sirius wollte sich eben wieder uninteressiert seinem Essen widmen, da fiel sein Blick auf Piler, der zusammen mit Jones in ihrer Nähe ein paar schüchternen Erstklass-Hufflepuffs Plätze verschaffte.

Sirius stieß James kurz an und nickte zu dem Lehrer. »Frederic weiß bestimmt Näheres«, zischte er ihm zu, während er sich erhob. James folgte ihm sogleich, nachdem er auch Remus angestoßen hatte.

In dem ganzen Durcheinander fiel es noch nicht mal Nelson auf, dass die vier sich vom Ravenclaw-Tisch entfernten und durch die Schüler auf Piler zusteuerten.

Bevor sie den allerdings erreicht hatten, war er anscheinend mit dem Verteilen der Schüler fertig, denn Jones flüsterte ihm etwas zu, woraufhin die beiden Lehrer sich Richtung Lehrertisch aufmachten.

»Fragen wir ihn doch einfach später! Wir haben ihn ja die ersten beiden Stunden sowieso«, schlug Remus von hinten vor.

Sirius dachte aber gar nicht daran, sondern boxte sich weiter seinen Weg durch die Hufflepuffs. Er hatte sich gerade aus der Schülerschar herausgekämpft und wollte schon auf die Professoren zuspurten, da sah er zu seiner Verblüffung, wie Jones und Piler (anstatt, wie vermutet, an den Lehrertisch zu setzten) sich in einen Raum dahinter begaben.

»Na toll, und jetzt?«, grummelte James, der neben ihn trat, als auch er die Lehrer hinter der Tür verschwinden sah.

»Wir warten ab, bis zum Unterricht. Ich glaub eh nicht, dass Professor Piler viel mehr weiß, als wir. Schließlich haben die Lehrer ja noch nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was abgeht«, mischte sich Remus mit ein, doch Sirius überging seinen Einwand, da die natürliche Neugier in ihm erwacht war und über alle anderen Gedanken siegte.

Was machten Piler und Jones in einem Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch, wo doch alle anderen Lehrer in der Großen Halle versuchten, die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen!

Er schlich sich vorsichtig auf die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch zu. Zum Glück hatten sich die Lehrer allesamt unter die Schüler mit ins Chaos gemischt und so war der Lehrertisch verwaist, sodass niemand bemerkte, wie sich die vier zur Tür hinter dem Tisch pirschten.

»Wir sollten wirklich nicht…«, stammelte Remus hinter ihm und auch Peter schlotterte wie üblich. Doch James trat forschen Schrittes auf die Tür zu und sagte: »Alohomora!«, worauf die Tür sich mit einem leisen Klacken einen winzigen Spalt breit öffnete.

»Halt uns mal den Rücken frei«, flüsterte Sirius Peter zu, da der ja sonst zu nichts gut war und es bestimmt peinliche Fragen gegeben hätte, wenn genau in dem Moment ein Lehrer vorbeikommen würde.

Von innen hörte er Pilers Stimme: »Hast du schon eine Ahnung, was es mit alledem auf sich hat?«

»Nein, aber wenn nicht mal Professor Dumbledore weiß, was es ist…«, antwortete Jones mit belegter Stimme. »Aber ich wollte eigentlich auch über was ganz anderes mit dir sprechen… Ich muss dir was gestehen, Frederic!«

Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Scheinbar suchte Jones nach den richtigen Worten. Sirius hatte zwar eigentlich über das ganze Verschwinden in Hogwarts etwas herausfinden wollen, doch das hier schien auch ganz interessant zu werden…

»Was denn, Mat, so schwer? – Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles sagen kannst!«

»Also,…«, setzte Jones erneut an, doch genau in dem Moment erschallte in der Großen Halle ein lauter Knall. Sirius fuhr herum und sah Dumbledore, der in der Mitte der Halle stand und mit seinem Zauberstab rote Funken ausstieß.

Doch bevor er sich noch fragen konnte, was nun schon wieder geschehen war, wurde er von hinten am Umhang unter den Tisch gezogen – von James, wie er im nächsten Moment erkannte.

Und keine Sekunde zu spät, denn im selben Augenblick traten Piler und Jones, die den Knall wohl ebenfalls gehört hatten, aus der Kammer heraus und sahen sich fragend um.

Remus, der mit Peter auch unter den Lehrertisch in Deckung gehechtet war, presste seine Hand auf Peters Mund, der entsetzt die Augen aufgerissen hatte.

»Wenn ich jetzt um Ruhe bitten dürfte!«, donnerte Dumbledore. Scheinbar hatte er lediglich die Panik, die unter den Schülern ausgebrochen war, eindämmen wollen – und deswegen hatte Sirius das interessante Gespräch der beiden Lehrer verpasst, die es jetzt natürlich abgebrochen hatten.

Jones und Piler begaben sich unterdessen wieder zu den übrigen Lehrern und auch Remus fand es an der Zeit, sich wieder unter die Schüler zu mischen, damit es nicht noch auffiel, dass sie fehlten. So verließen die vier ihr Versteck wieder, als von Piler und Jones nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Allerdings waren ihre Sitzplätze, als sie wieder zurückkamen, schon von ein paar Hufflepuff-Zweitklässlern besetzt und so mussten sie stehend Dumbledores Rede lauschen. Alle Schüler – diejenigen, die Sitze ergattert hatten ebenso, wie diejenigen, die stehen mussten – waren auf den Schock des Knalls hin verstummt.

Während Professor McGonagall und einige andere Lehrer Stühle aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen, setzte Dumbledore an:

»Ich weiß, ihr alle macht euch Sorgen, was als nächstes verschwinden wird. Doch ihr sollt wissen, dass das Ministerium bereits über die Geschehnisse informiert ist und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein dürfte, bis wir genauer wissen, um welche Art von Zauberei es sich hierbei handelt. Dennoch bitte ich jeden, der glaubt, eine Ahnung zu haben, woran es liegt, mich umgehend zu konsultieren! Wir werden in Zukunft etwas näher zusammenrücken müssen, da uns jetzt nur noch zwei Tische für vier Häuser bleiben und – wie ihr wohl schon mitbekommen habt – die verschwundenen Sachen bedauerlicherweise nicht durch Neue ersetzt werden können. Am Lehrertisch sind selbstverständlich auch noch ein paar Stühle übrig, falls es zu größeren Platzproblemen kommen sollte –«

Einige Lehrer schienen über diese Ankündigung weniger als erfreut, wie Brewpot, der streng in die Runde sah, als wolle er klarstellen, dass sich ja keine plappernde Schülermeute zu ihm an den Tisch begeben sollte.

»– Des Weiteren bitte ich darum, dass Ruhe bewahrt wird und nicht noch mal solch eine Panik entsteht, wie vorhin! Und nun lasst euch das Essen trotz allem schmecken – der Unterricht wird heute eine halbe Stunde später beginnen!« Damit schritt der Schulleiter, gefolgt von einigen anderen Lehrern zurück zum Lehrertisch, wo er sich niederließ, um ebenfalls zu frühstücken.

Sirius beobachtete noch eine Weile Jones und Piler, doch die waren auch zum Lehrertisch zurückgekehrt, wo sie sich mit den anderen berieten und Jones schien keinen Versuch mehr zu starten, Piler alleine zu sprechen.

»Na toll, sind nur noch Plätze am Slytherin-Tisch übrig – und selbst da nur noch einzelne«, maulte James und holte Sirius somit auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück – nämlich dass sie keine Plätze mehr abbekommen hatten.

»Ach, ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger mehr! Ich bin für eine Lagebesprechung im Gemeinschaftsraum, da sind wir wenigstens ungestört«, schlug Sirius vor, worauf sie alle vier die Große Halle verließen, um in den Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen.

Es war noch immer ein recht komisches Gefühl, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen, vor dem warmen, prasselnden Kaminfeuer, während man nach draußen in das Schneegestöber blickte und die dicken Flocken direkt auf einen zukamen, um dann kurz vor der Nase an einer unsichtbaren Wand aufgehalten zu werden.

»Was haltet ihr _davon_?«, wollte James wissen, sobald er Nigellus wieder zugeklappt hatte. Da sich alle zum Essen in der Großen Halle aufhielten, war der Gemeinschaftsraum völlig leer und so hatten sie in der Tat ihre Ruhe.

»Hätte zu gerne gewusst, was Jones Fred sagen wollte«, überlegte Sirius.

»Wusstet ihr überhaupt, dass die so gut befreundet sind?«, fragte Peter. Sirius verdrehte nur die Augen. Erstens war ihm das schon vor Urzeiten aufgefallen und zweitens ging es darum doch gar nicht.

»Ob Jones vielleicht mit dem komischen Zeug hier zu tun hat? – Vielleicht wollte er Fred ja vorhin sagen, dass _er_ es ist, als er mit ihm reden wollte…«, mutmaßte James, der Peter ebenso gründlich ignorierte, wie Sirius.

»Nein!«, war Remus' prompte Antwort. Sirius und James sahen ihn fragend an. »Er ist ein Lehrer«, setzte Remus dazu, als würde das alles rechtfertigen. »Außerdem hat er gesagt, er wolle mit Professor Piler über etwas ›ganz anderes‹ reden, wenn ihr euch erinnert?«

Sirius musste sich eingestehen, dass er mal wieder Recht hatte.

»Ehrlich mal, ihr verdächtigt einen nach dem anderen… erst Pringle, nur weil der das verschwundene Porträt als erster entdeckt hat – da hättet ihr beinahe sogar Hagrid und Professor Piler höchstpersönlich mit verdächtigt – dann Specter und jetzt auch noch Jones… Ich finde, wir sollten das Ganze den Lehrern überlassen! Ihr habt Dumbledore ja gehört: Sogar das Ministerium ist schon eingeweiht! – Und ich denke auch, wir sollten uns bei Andrew entschuldigen!«

»Aber wer sagt denn, dass es Specter nicht ist?«, hakte James verständnislos nach.

»Ich hab ihn in letzter Zeit beobachtet und mir kommt er nicht sehr verdächtig vor. Schaut mal, er ist doch so was wie unser Freund! Wir könnten ihn doch einfach mal fragen, warum er letztes Jahr durchgefallen ist. Das hätten wir gleich machen sollen, anstatt ihn einfach so für schuldig zu erklären!«

Sirius tauschte mit James einen Blick und beide nickten resignierend.

»Was ist aber, wenn er uns verhext?«, hakte Peter leise nach.

Remus wehrte auch diesen Einwand ab: »Er hatte schon tausend Gelegenheiten dazu und hat uns nicht ein Mal was getan!«

»Und wenn, dann soll er's mal versuchen – gegen uns vier«, fügte Sirius dazu. Mit einem Blick auf Peter verbesserte er dann doch: »Na gut, eher uns drei!«

Ob es nun daran lag, dass der Schultag eine halbe Stunde kürzer war, als sonst, oder dass sie das Gespräch mit Specter noch vor sich hatten, konnte Sirius nicht sagen, jedenfalls ging der Tag viel zu schnell vorbei und nur allzu bald waren sie wieder auf dem Weg zum Abendessen.

Obwohl sie schon extra etwas früher hinuntergegangen waren, war die Halle bereits propenvoll. Der Ravenclaw-Tisch war bis auf den letzten Stuhl voll besetzt und selbst am Slytherin-Tisch waren nur noch wenige Sitze frei.

»Sieht irgendwer Specter?«, erkundigte sich Remus unterdessen, wobei er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen ließ.

»Scheint so, als ob wir zu den Slytherins müssten«, murrte James, der die Lage als erster erfasste.

»Vergiss es! Dann ess' ich lieber gar nichts«, schaltete sich Sirius sofort ein, der abrupt stehen geblieben war.

»Du hast heute morgen schon nichts gegessen«, tadelte Remus ihn und wollte ihm zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüberschleifen, doch auch James war nicht begeistert von der Idee: »Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, am Lehrertisch sind auch noch Plätze frei!« Er nickte zu den Lehrern, wo sich bisher noch niemand getraut hatte hinzusetzen.

Remus schien jedoch keineswegs einverstanden mit dem Vorschlag. »Nein, er hat gesagt, _falls_ keine anderen Sitze mehr frei sind, können wir uns zum Lehrertisch setzen!«

»Immer noch besser Slytherins als Lehrer, oder?«, beteiligte sich auch Peter an der Diskussion.

»Nee, immer noch besser Lehrer als Slytherins«, korrigierte Sirius, womit er zum Lehrertisch schlenderte. Auch hier waren zusätzliche Stühle aufgestellt worden, auf denen sich die vier Freunde sogleich neben Jones und Piler niederließen, die sie freundlich grüßten.

Zu Sirius' Ärger redeten die Professoren die ganze Zeit über Möglichkeiten, die verschwundenen Sachen wieder zu erlangen, während auf seiner anderen Seite Highking und Upperstick über Sterne sprachen.

Ab und zu blickte ein Schüler verstohlen zum Lehrertisch oder stieß einen anderen an, um dann zu ihnen hoch zu nicken. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sirius begriff, dass sie sich wohl über ihn und Piler ausließen. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, sich angeregt mit Piler zu unterhalten, der das Gerücht ebenfalls mit keiner Silbe zur Sprache brachte.

Sie hatten ihr Mahl noch nicht beendet, da entdeckte die Schreckschraube sie und kam sogleich auf sie zugeeilt. »Wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, dass Professor Dumbledores Wortwahl ›falls keine Plätze mehr frei sind‹ lautete! – Am Slytherin-Tisch sehe ich sehr wohl noch leere Stühle!«

»Professor, nein! Wir stören hier doch niemanden«, flehte Sirius, der absolut keine Lust hatte, zu den Slytherins zu gehen, wo Bellatrix und ihre Clique waren.

»Mr Black, Ihre Abneigung gegen Slytherin in allen Ehren, aber was zu weit geht, geht zu weit! Sie werden jetzt, wie jeder andere vernünftige Schüler, an den Haustischen essen!«

Da Piler eben wieder in ein Gespräch mit Jones verstrickt war, scheuchte McGonagall die vier auf. Doch Peter, der seinen ganzen Mut zusammennahm, setzte an, zu erklären: »Ist doch kein Wunder, dass Sirius nicht zu denen will, nachdem sie ihn am Anfang des Jahres…«

Sirius war zu baff, dass Peter überhaupt davon wusste, dass die Slytherin ihn am Anfang des Schuljahres verprügelt hatten und zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Remus – von dem Peter es ohne Zweifel erfahren hatte – böse Blicke zuzuwerfen, als dass er Peter vom Weitersprechen hätte abhalten können, was James zum Glück mit einem Stoß in Peters Seite übernahm.

»Ja… ich glaube, wir hier sind sowieso alle satt«, stellte James mit einem warnenden Blick auf Remus und Sirius fest.

Doch Professor McGonagall schien misstrauisch geworden. »Mr Pettigrew, wollten Sie etwas sagen?«, wandte sie sich an Peter, der sofort knallrot anlief und etwas von wegen »Nein… wollte ja nur… nichts!« zu brabbeln begann.

»Nun gut«, noch immer zögerte die Schreckschraube ein wenig. »Dann können Sie sich ja jetzt zum Slytherin-Tisch begeben.«

Zermürbt trotteten die vier trotz heftiger Proteste Sirius' zum Haustisch ihrer Feinde. Sie fanden in der Mitte eine Lücke – ebenso weit von Bellatrix entfernt, wie von Snapes Clique –, wo sie sich schweigend niederließen.

»Nelson hätte uns ruhig Plätze freihalten können«, murrte Sirius, während er das Essen in doppelter Geschwindigkeit in sich hineinschlang, um schnell von hier wegzukommen.

»Schlecht«, meinte Remus. »Der musste auch an den Slytherin-Tisch umziehen!« Remus nickte zur anderen Seite, wo Nelson zusammen mit ein paar Ravenclaws den Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors, die ihren Tisch besetzten, böse Blicke zuwarfen.

»Sieh an, sieh an!« Bellatrix hatte ihn erspäht und war mit Anhang herübergekommen, »Baby Black hat sich doch endlich entschlossen, zu seinem rechtmäßigen Haus zu gehen!«

»Das Ganze geht doch von euch Slytherins aus, gebt's doch zu! – Bei euch ist, wie man hört, noch nichts verschwunden, oder?«, beschuldigte James die Slytherins sofort.

»Ha, nur weil ihr zu doof seid, auf eure Sachen aufzupassen«, keifte Narzissa, die neben Malfoy stand und fast so hochnäsig auf sie herabsah wie Bellatrix.

Noch bevor jemand was sagen konnte, kamen von hinten Snape, Rosier, Avery und Wilkes an. »Die Potter-Bande im Größenwahn«, höhnte Snape, der sich mit so vielen Slytherins im Rücken wohl bestärkt fühlte.

Angesichts der Überzahl an Slytherins murmelte Remus nun von hinten: »Kommt, wir wollten doch noch Specter suchen!«

Sirius zuckte die Schultern, stopfte sich seinen letzten Bissen in den Mund und stand auf.

»Genau, verzieht euch und lasst euch ja nicht mehr bei uns blicken«, raunzte Rodolphus den vier Gryffindors hinterher, als sie die Große Halle verließen.

Und der Hut hätte ihn fast zu diesen Vollidioten nach Slytherin gesteckt! Niemand traute sich, Sirius auf die Slytherins anzusprechen, sodass sie schweigend die Marmortreppe emporstiegen und zum Gryffindor-Turm trotteten. Sirius war das nur Recht, schließlich wussten die anderen, dass Bellatrix und Narzissa seine Cousinen waren, wofür Sirius sich insgeheim fast schämte, da die anderen ganz normale Verwandte hatten.

»_Toujours_ _pur_«, schmetterte Sirius seinem Ururgroßvater das Passwort entgegen, der sich mit einem alten, miesepetrig aussehenden Zauberer mit spitzem Bart und altmodischem Umhang, der Sirius seltsamerweise vage bekannt vorkam, unterhielt. Bis eben hatten sie miteinander getuschelt, doch jetzt wandte sich Phineas Nigellus zu den vier Gryffindors:

»Wie du siehst, unterhalte ich mich gerade«, schnauzte er Sirius an, wollte aber schon umklappen, da meinte der alte Zauberer: »Das ist er also!«, er musterte Sirius abschätzend.

»Und wer ist das?« James nickte genervt zu dem Zauberer mit Spitzbart, wobei er allerdings Nigellus mit hochgezogenen Brauen ansah.

»Sir Fergal Leroy Geraint Cameron«, verkündete der spitzbärtige Zauberer selbstgefällig.

»Sein Porträt hängt unten bei den Slytherin-Verliesen. Und glaubt nur nicht, dass wir nicht lieber dort plaudern würden – da hätte man wenigstens seine Ruhe vor nervigen Gryffindors!« Er maß die vier mit einem beleidigten Blick.

»Aber Dumbledore musste ja darauf bestehen, dass ich meinen Posten nicht allzu oft verlasse…« Nigellus seufzte tief. »Jedenfalls solltet ihr ihm mehr Respekt entgegenbringen, das ist schließlich ein Nachfahre vom großen Salazar Slytherin!«

Sirius wusste augenblicklich, wo er dieses missmutige Gesicht schon einmal gesehen hatte: Auf der Schokofroschkarte von Salazar Slytherin. Dieses Porträt sah ihm wirklich sehr ähnlich, vom ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, über die tiefschwarzen Augen bis hin zum spitzen Kinn… »Lässt du meine Freunde und mich jetzt ein, oder was?«, forderte Sirius unbeeindruckt.

»Schon mein Urururururgroßvater Salazar Slytherin persönlich pflegte immer zu sagen, dass es so etwas wie ›Freundschaft‹ nicht gibt. Nicht, wenn…«

»Toujours pur«, versuchte Remus es noch mal etwas energischer.

»Ist ja schon gut!« Beleidigt klappte Nigellus nach vorne, sodass sie endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum klettern konnten. Einige Schüler hatten heimlich Essen stibitzt und sich hierher zurückgezogen, sodass der Gemeinschaftsraum, den die Jungen leer gewähnt hatten, trotz allem recht voll war.

Peter war es, der Specter in dem Getümmel als erster bei ein paar Siebtklässlern, die ebenfalls an einem Tisch aßen, ausmachte.

»Hi Andrew!«, begrüßte James ihn freundlich, als sie sich unaufgefordert zu den älteren Schülern setzten, die eben im Aufbruch waren.

»Geht ruhig schon mal vor«, meinte Specter, womit er sich langsam zurück in seinen Sessel gleiten ließ. Während seine Kumpels mit den Tellern durch das Porträtloch abzogen, sah Specter die vier Freunde fragend an.

»Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du letztes Jahr durchgefallen bist?« Wie immer redete Sirius nicht lange um den heißen Brei, sondern brachte es gleich auf den Punkt.

Specter schien keineswegs überrascht. »Ach, deshalb habt ihr in letzter Zeit nicht mehr mit mir geredet?«

»Jetzt sind erst mal wir mit Fragenstellen dran«, schaltete sich James mit ein. »Also: Warum bist du überhaupt sitzen geblieben?«

Specter zuckte etwas unbeholfen mit den Schultern, erklärte sich dann aber doch bereit, es ihnen zu verraten: »Letztes Jahr ging einfach zu viel Zeit für meine Freundin drauf. Da haben mich der Abschluss hier und die UTZe nicht wirklich gekümmert. Aber das nächste Mal könnt ihr mich ja auch gleich fragen, anstatt mich einfach so zu verdächtigen!«

»Wer sagt denn, dass wir dich verdächtigt haben!«, kam es sofort von Sirius und James zugleich.

»Piler«, war die knappe Antwort. »Hat mich vorhin nach dem Unterricht abgepasst, um mit mir zu reden. Ich wollte euch sowieso noch aufsuchen!«

»Diese Petze«, grummelte Sirius unterdessen, doch Specter grinste nur: »Ich denke, dafür seid ihr mir was schuldig! In Zaubertränke muss ich auf morgen so einen fiesen Aufsatz schreiben…«

»Vergiss es! Wir schlagen nichts mehr für dich nach! – Schließlich hättest du ja auch von Anfang an ehrlich zu uns sein können«, schmetterte Sirius zurück.

»Gehört nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsthemen, weißt du? Ich nehm mal an, da geht's mir ähnlich, wie dir, wenn ich mit dir über deine Familie reden wollte!«

Das Argument überzeugte selbst Sirius, der schnell vom Thema ablenkte: »Mit Frederic muss ich auch noch ein Wörtchen reden!«

»Ich denke, ich kann für uns alle Anwesenden sprechen, wenn ich sage, dass es jedem von uns Leid tut«, beendete Remus das Gespräch. Da niemand widersprach, war die Sache für ihn wohl geklärt, denn er wandte sich an Specter, als wäre nichts gewesen: »Und was hast du so gemacht die Tage?«

tbc...


	20. Hogwarts löst sich auf

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Zwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Hogwarts löst sich auf**

* * *

Jetzt, da sie sich auch mit Specter wieder vertragen hatten, fragte sich Sirius ernsthaft, wie er ihn eigentlich für den Täter hatte halten können.

Vielleicht hatte Remus ja sogar Recht und sie sollten das Ganze den Lehrern überlassen, auch wenn die mit der Sache ziemlich überfordert schienen. Anscheinend wusste niemand, wohin all die Dinge verschwanden und wer schuld daran war.

So mussten die Gryffindors weiterhin mit den Ravenclaws und einigen Hufflepuffs an einem Tisch gequetscht sitzen, weiterhin mit den Besen in ihren Schlafsaal fliegen und die Wand im Gemeinschaftsraum tauchte auch nicht wieder auf.

Als dann auch noch am Wochenende von Remus jede Spur fehlte, brach im Gryffindor-Turm wie sooft in letzter Zeit die Panik aus. »Im Krankenflügel ist er auch nicht«, schrie Pernilla Sonntagmorgen hysterisch, während der ÜV vergeblich versuchte, für Ruhe zu sorgen.

»Er ist einfach verschwunden, wie der Gryffindor– und Hufflepuff-Tisch«, rief Davey, der Remus' Abwesenheit als erster bemerkt hatte.

»Seid doch alle mal ruhig«, bedingte Lewis. »Ich werde Direktor Dumbledore davon unterrichten. Ihr könnt ruhig alle zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gehen. Aber verbreitet ja keine Panik unter den Schülern der anderen Häuser!«

Niemand mochte so recht auf den ÜV hören, aber als der aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gehastet war, begaben sich die aufgeregten Schüler doch nach und nach hinunter in die Große Halle, wo mal wieder fast keine Plätze frei waren.

Diesmal hatten Sirius, James und Peter allerdings Glück, da Specter ihnen am Ravenclaw-Tisch noch Plätze freigehalten hatte. Andrew war in seinen _Sonntagspropheten_ vertieft, den er mit der Eulenpost erhalten hatte und so aßen sie schweigend, bis der ÜV zu ihnen gewuselt kam.

»Ich habe Direktor Dumbledore informiert, aber der weiß bereits von Remus' Abwesenheit – der ist bei irgendeiner Familienfeier – ihr braucht euch also nicht um euren Klassenkammeraden zu sorgen! Die Aufregung war völlig unbegründet! – Ach ja, wenn ihr das bitte weitersagt?« Damit eilte Lewis weiter zu den Nächsten, um ihnen die Neuigkeit zu überbringen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Sirius ihm nach, dann wandte er sich an Specter: »Was gibt's Neues aus der Welt? Mal wieder was über Voldemort?«

Specter schreckte so heftig auf, dass er sich an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckte.

»Mensch!«, hauchte er warnend, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, und sah sich sichernd um, als wolle er überprüfen, ob irgendwer zugehört hatte. »Hast du das noch nicht mitbekommen? Kurz nach Weihnachten hat Mr Wanderon, der Zaubereiminister persönlich, verlauten lassen, dass es ratsam ist, seinen Namen nicht zu nennen. Man kann ihm zwar noch immer nichts nachweisen – einige behaupten sogar, es gebe Lord… na ja, du weißt schon, wen ich meine… gar nicht, völliger Schachsinn! Aber wer immer seinen Namen nennt, schwebt in großer Gefahr, sein nächstes Opfer zu werden. Habt ihr von Mr Grandrich gehört?«

Alle drei schüttelten wahrheitsgetreu die Köpfe.

»Der hatte vor Weihnachten 'nen Artikel über Lord… ihr wisst schon wer… verfasst und kurz darauf wurde er tot in seinem Haus vorgefunden. Wahrscheinlich der Avada-Kedavra-Fluch! – Ehrlich mal, ihr solltet mehr Zeitung lesen!«

Die Gerüchte von Voldemort und ob man ihn nun beim Namen nennen durfte, oder nicht, kümmerten Sirius, wie er verwundert feststellte, nicht so sehr, wie seine natürliche Neugierde, warum Remus mal wieder mysteriöser Weise verschwunden war…

»He, Sirius, sieh mal«, raunte in dem Moment James, womit er Sirius aus seinen Gedanken schreckte, und deutete auf den Eingang der Großen Halle. Piler wollte anscheinend gerade die Halle verlassen, da wurde er von Jones zurückgerufen, der ihm nacheilte, bis er ihn eingeholt hatte. Man sah ihm schon wieder das schlechte Gewissen auf der Stirn stehen.

»Sollten wir nicht…?«, begann James nur, doch da war Sirius auch schon aufgestanden und lief mit James und Peter – den er seufzend an seinem Rockzipfel bemerkte – hinter den Lehrern her in die Eingangshalle.

Sie hörten gerade noch, wie Jones meinte: »…Am besten in deinem Büro…«, dann stiegen sie schon die Treppe hinauf.

In gebührendem Abstand, um nicht auffällig zu wirken, verfolgten die Jungs sie. »Endlich kommt's raus! Wenn Remus wieder da ist, können wir ihm vielleicht doch mitteilen, dass Jones der Schuldige…«, murmelte Sirius verbissen.

James klopfte ihm mitleidig auf die Schulter. »Wenn du nicht jemanden verdächtigen kannst, dann bist du krank, oder?«, grinste er amüsiert.

Sirius tat den Kommentar nur mit einem »Ph!« ab.

Endlich erreichten sie Pilers Büro, dessen Tür sich eben hinter ihm und Jones schloss. Die Jungs spähten durch den Gang, um sich zu versichern, dass die Luft rein war, dann drückten sie die Ohren nach einem geflüsterten »Animadversiomentis roboro« gegen die Tür.

Drinnen hörten sie Piler an einer Tasse Tee schlürfen, woraufhin er fragte: »Also was ist denn nun, Mat?«

Sein Kollege und Freund druckste einen Moment lang herum, bis er endlich schüchtern begann: »Und du bringst mich wirklich nicht um? Versprich es mir, Fred!«

»Ich versprech's«, seufzte Piler fast schon ein wenig amüsiert.

»Okay…« Jones atmete tief ein. »…Du erinnerst dich an das Gerücht, du wärest Sirius Blacks Vater, oder?«

»In der Tat.« Pilers Stimme wurde ernster und klang auch etwas verärgert. »Es war lästig. Jeder zweite Schüler hat mich darauf angesprochen. Ich frag mich wirklich, wer sich so einen Müll ausdenkt!«

»Ich«, kam es kleinlaut von Jones.

»Mat!«, hakten Piler und James etwas leiser vor der Tür zugleich bestürzt nach. Sirius sog scharf die Luft ein, lauschte aber gespannt weiter.

»Es tut mir echt leid! Aber hör dir erst die ganze Geschichte an, ja? Das war so: Du weißt doch, dass ich mich einmal im Monat mit Hagrid in den Drei Besen zum Pokern treffe, nicht wahr? Okay, das haben wir aus Versehen mal an ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende verlegt… Es wurde schon Abend und langsam waren keine Hogwarts-Schüler mehr da, wie wir glaubten. Also haben wir uns das übliche bestellt… ich meine, was ist Poker ohne ein ordentliches Bier… oder auch zwei… Nun, irgendwann waren wir dann… schon ein bisschen lustiger und haben uns so über dies und das unterhalten… Und Hagrid machte einen blöden Witz über Hieronymus und Galilea – keine Ahnung, ich hab's schon wieder vergessen – und ich hab noch einen draufgesetzt und wir haben uns gegenseitig immer wieder überboten, völlig ohne Ernst, wirklich… und irgendwann kam ich dann dazu laut zu sagen: _Klar und Frederic ist eigentlich Sirius' Vater… _Ich sag dir, wir haben uns so totgelacht… aber anscheinend hat das der letzte Schüler, der noch in den Drei Besen war, irgendwie falsch aufgefasst… Fred, es tut mir echt leid! Das war keine Absicht!«

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte im Büro gespanntes Schweigen – ehe Piler in lautes Lachen ausbrach. Draußen stürzte James plötzlich auch von der Tür weg und den Gang entlang. Sirius, der das Gehörte noch immer nicht glauben konnte, eilte ihm mit Peter nach. An der nächsten Ecke hielt James an und lachte ebenfalls los.

»Ich finde das nicht lustig!«, knurrte Sirius nur. »Wegen diesem Lehrer-Freak muss ich mir so einen Mist von allen anhören!«

»Ich schmeiß mich gleich weg, Sirius! Jones säuft und dichtet so seinem besten Freund ein Kind an! Ich krieg mich nicht mehr!«, japste James nur noch, dem schon die Lachtränen über die Wangen rollten. Neben ihm kicherte Peter auch unterdrückt. _Na, was soll's, _dachte Sirius nur – und lachte einfach mit.

* * *

Als Sirius am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und ständig irgendjemand panisch durch die Gegend lief, war er irgendwann so genervt, dass er sogar sein Verwandlungsbuch aufschlug, um nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang seine Ruhe zu haben. 

»Sirius? Bist du's?«, hakte James plötzlich von hinten nach, der im Schlafsaal Remus' Notizen von Geschichte der Zauberei gesucht, aber offensichtlich nicht gefunden hatte. »Seit wann lernst du denn!«, forschte er verständnislos weiter.

»Sag mal, regen die dich auch alle so auf! Dauernd laufen die da rum und schreien und… ich glaub, ich mach hier gleich einen saalweiten ›Petrificus Totalus‹!«, knurrte Sirius genervt.

Grinsend ließ sich James neben ihm nieder, doch Sirius nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie sich seine Miene in Erstaunen wandelte. James flüsterte: »Sieh mal an, wer da kommt.«

Endlich blickte auch Sirius auf, so dass er Remus erkannte, der sich durch die panische Menge drängte.

»Na, dass es dich auch noch gibt… _Familienfeier_, was?«, blaffte Sirius immer noch genervt, jetzt allerdings noch dazu schlecht drauf.

Remus lief rot an, woraufhin er stammelte: »Hochzeit… von meiner Cousine … Benita und einem… einem Muggelarzt…«

»Klar…«, begann Sirius, schon drauf und dran seinen Freund anzuschnauzen, dass sie ihm diese Ausreden langsam nicht mehr abkauften, da fuhr James dazwischen: »Was ist das für ein Buch?«

Erst jetzt fiel auch Sirius das große Lederbuch unter Remus' Arm auf, das ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Kurzentschlossen riss er ihm das Buch aus der Hand und schlug es auf. »Hey, das Ding heißt ›Legenden um Hogwarts‹! Kommt dir das nicht irgendwie bekannt vor, James?«, erkannte Sirius das Buch wieder.

»Ja…«, rekapitulierte James, »das ist doch dasselbe, das wir in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden haben!«

Sirius konnte sich zwar kaum vorstellen, dass der schüchterne Remus alleine auf die Idee gekommen sein sollte, sich noch einmal in die Heulende Hütte hineinzuschleichen – und zudem einen Weg gefunden hatte, Dumbledores Einbrechzauber zu umgehen – ganz abgesehen davon, dass Remus wohl der Letzte war, der sich den Regeln des Schulleiters widersetzen würde –, doch für den Moment wischte Sirius diese Gedanken weg, da er viel zu gespannt war, was Remus zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte.

Sirius und James richteten ihre drohenden Blicke auf Remus, der sich bereits abwehrbereit rechtfertigte: »Jungs, es wird wohl mehr als ein Exemplar geben, das ausgerechnet ihr in der Heulenden Hütte findet. Das hab ich von meiner Cousine geschenkt bekommen und ich dachte, es könnte euch gefallen. Da stehen ein paar interessante Geheimgänge drin, die wir noch nicht benutzt haben!«

Sirius und James waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, sodass sie bis zu dem Kapitel vorblätterten, das die Geheimgänge beschrieb. »Sieh dir mal den an, der geht direkt vom Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer zum Astronomieturm. Den können wir am Mittwoch gleich ausprobieren, da haben wir die Fächer gleich hintereinander«, freute sich James gerade, als Peter durch das Porträtloch hereingestolpert kam und plötzlich mit einem Aufschrei im Boden versank.

Erschrocken sprangen alle drei auf, wobei Sirius das Buch auf einen Sessel warf, um mit den anderen beiden zu der Stelle zu laufen, wo Peter verschwunden war. Im Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums gähnte ein Loch, an dessen Rand sich Peter verzweifelt und um Hilfe rufend festklammerte. Ohne groß nachzudenken, packte Sirius Peters einen Arm, während James dasselbe mit dem anderen machte.

Sobald Peter wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, trat Sirius neugierig an das Loch heran und spähte in ein schwarzes Nichts. Inzwischen drängten sich auch die anderen Gryffindors um das Loch, sodass Sirius beinahe hineingestoßen wurde, sich aber gerade noch an James festkrallen konnte.

»Was glaubt ihr, was passiert, wenn man da rein fällt?«, wollte Sirius interessiert wissen, der vorsichtshalber doch einen Schritt zurücktrat.

»Das probieren wir besser nicht aus«, mahnte Remus, der sich im Gemeinschaftsraum suchend umsah. Zwischen den schreienden, lärmenden und panisch umherwuselnden Schülern machte er endlich den ÜV aus, den er sogleich heranwinkte.

»Lasst mich durch… tretet doch mal bitte einen Schritt zur Seite, ich bin Vertrauensschüler_… Hyperaktive Hydra_, was ist denn hier los! – Bitte haltet einen Sicherheitsabstand ein, bis ich Professor McGonagall geholt habe!« Damit verschwand der ÜV so schnell, als ob er disappariert wäre.

Sirius drängte sich wieder zu seinem Sessel durch und ließ sich gelangweilt darauf sinken. »Immer dasselbe hier. Langsam wird's unlustig«, brummte er zu James.

Während sie zusammen mit Remus und Peter in Remus' Buch nach weiteren Geheimgängen stöberten (und Remus von dem belauschten Gespräche zwischen Piler und Jones erzählten, woraufhin dieser nur ungläubig über so viel Verantwortungslosigkeit von Seiten Jones' den Kopf schüttelte), beobachteten sie aus der Ferne, wie McGonagall schon völlig gestresst eine magische Absperrung um das Loch im Boden heraufbeschwor und anschließend etwas davon murmelte, dass sie zusammen mit Jones, dem Hauslehrer der Ravenclaws, im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum eine Lösung für das verschwundene Dach finden musste.

* * *

Als sie ein paar Tage später zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gingen, wunderte sich Sirius schon wieder, wo Remus abgeblieben war, worauf er James sofort hinwies. 

»Ach, keine Panik, der ist nur in der Bibliothek, wollte was für Zaubertränke nachschauen«, zuckte dieser nur die Schultern. Dennoch konnte Sirius es nicht lassen, über Remus' Verschwinden nachzudenken. Der Junge mied private Themen fast ebenso gründlich, wie Sirius und außerdem _wusste_ er einfach, dass Remus etwas vor ihnen verbarg. Aber was? Und warum? Dass er selbst nicht immer offen zu seinen Freunden war, verdrängte Sirius im Moment einfach.

»Ich finde…«, Sirius senkte geheimnisvoll die Stimme, »…dass wir ihm mal nachschleichen sollten, wenn er wieder so plötzlich verschwindet!«

»Glaubst du nicht, dass das zu sehr in sein Privatleben eingreift…«, überlegte James kritisch.

»Vielleicht sehen wir ihn dann eh nur in den Hogwarts-Express einsteigen. Er hat mir nämlich mal erzählt, wie lieb er seine Mutter hat! Und wenn sie krank ist oder so, will er immer bei ihr sein…«, schaltete sich Peter schüchtern mit ein.

»Sag mal, bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?«, blaffte Sirius ihn gereizt an, so dass Peter schon wieder ängstlich die Augen aufriss. »Ist doch klar, dass da mehr dahinter steckt, als irgendwelche blöden Familienfeiern oder Krankheiten! Er verbirgt etwas vor uns und ich finde, wir haben ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren, schließlich sind wir seine Freunde«, schnauzte Sirius richtig genervt.

»Ich finde –«, mischte sich auch James vorsichtig mit ein, »–wir sollten ihn selber entscheiden lassen, ob und wann er uns alles erzählt! Und du wirst ihm gefälligst auch alleine nicht nachspionieren! Verstanden!«, brauste James viel zu aggressiv auf.

Danach wirkte er zwar etwas benommen und über sich selbst verwundert, so böse geworden zu sein, doch das interessierte Sirius nicht, der schon wieder tief beleidigt war, sich umdrehte und den Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterstampfte.

Unglaublich! Was erlaubte sich James eigentlich mit ihm! Und wieso konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, dass Sirius unbedingt wissen wollte, wohin Remus alle paar Wochen verschwand? Aber – war das denn so wichtig, dass es einen Streit mit seinem besten Freund rechtfertigte?

Sirius' Schritte wurden immer langsamer, als er darüber nachdachte, dass er gar nicht vorgehabt hatte, so übertrieben zu reagieren, bis er vor dem Porträtloch ankam und Nigellus ganz unbewusst wie immer ›Toujours pur‹ entgegenschmetterte. Doch bevor er in den Gemeinschaftsraum steigen konnte, wurden hinter ihm schnelle Schritte laut und jemand legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

»Hey Sirius«, keuchte James, der gerannt sein musste, um ihn einzuholen. »Weißt du noch, was Frederic und Highking uns über ›_Drakon_‹ erzählt haben?«

Sirius, der noch immer nicht wusste, was eben in ihn gefahren war und ihn so in Rage gebracht hatte, war im Grunde recht froh, dass James das Thema Remus nicht erneut anschnitt, weshalb er etwas übereilt antwortete, ohne erst groß über irgendeinen Sinn der Frage nachzudenken: »Klar, nachdem wir die Sage zum dritten Mal gehört haben, weiß ich so langsam, dass ›_Drakon_‹ für Freundschaft steht!«

James sah Sirius eindringlich an, ehe er fortfuhr: »Erinnerst du dich auch noch an den Reiter im Wald? – Ich glaube, der hatte uns gemeint… und ich finde, da sollten wir uns nicht wegen so was streiten!«

Sirius nickte zustimmend und auch eine kleine Spur nachdenklich, als er innerlich ihr Erlebnis im Verbotenen Wald noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Doch da riss ihn Nigellus' ärgerliche Stimme aus den Gedanken: »Sagt mal, wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen, oder was? Ich hab vielleicht auch was anderes zu tun, als den ganzen Tag offen vor dem Gryffindor-Turm rumzuhängen!«

Schulterzuckend kletterten die Jungs durch das Porträtloch in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius wollte sich schon in seinen Stammsessel fläzen, da meinte James stirnrunzelnd: »Sag mal, warum ist hier eigentlich niemand? – Es hat doch noch gar nicht zum Unterrichtsbeginn gegongt, oder!«

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf – jedenfalls hatte er nichts läuten hören –, doch sein Blick irrte unwillkürlich zur Wanduhr… die ihnen frech verkündete: »Schwänzer!« Sirius fuhr so plötzlich auf, dass die Uhr vor Schreck auf ein etwas eingeschnapptes »Ihr kommt doch eh schon zu spät!« umsprang.

»Mist! – Und wir haben die McGonagall in der Ersten. Das gibt Ärger!« Während er zusammen mit James aus dem Porträtloch kletterte (»Na, das hat sich ja jetzt richtig gelohnt, mich extra zu bemühen!«), meinte James leicht verzweifelt: »Die McGonagall glaubt uns nie, dass wir die Schulglocke nicht gehört haben. Das gibt eine saftige Strafarbeit!«

Eilig hasteten sie die Korridore hinab, bis sie endlich völlig außer Atem vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer ankamen. Wie erwartet, trafen sie dort die restliche Klasse bereits eifrig über ihren Schulbüchern brütend an, wie sie irgendwelche Sprüche studierten.

Als Sirius und James eintraten, sahen ein paar flüchtig auf, doch wie in McGonagalls Unterricht üblich, kommentierte niemand die Situation mit einem blöden Spruch, wie es vielleicht in Professor Flitwicks oder Highkings Unterricht geschehen wäre, sodass Sirius gleich lossprudeln konnte: »Professor, wir haben…«

»…Ganz ehrlich…«

»…Die Schulglocke…«

»…Einfach überhört!«

»Wohl kaum«, entgegnete Professor McGonagall spitz. »Der Gong funktioniert nicht mehr. Wenn Sie es schon nicht fertig bringen – wie jeder andere Schüler auch –, ohne Glocke pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen, dann stören Sie diesen nicht länger und setzen Sie sich!«

Doch Sirius starrte die Schreckschraube nur baff an. »Was soll das heißen, ›funktioniert nicht mehr‹?«, hakte er mit offenem Mund nach. Insgeheim musste er demjenigen anerkennend gratulieren, der es geschafft hatte, die Schulglocke zu sabotieren und zugleich ärgerte er sich, dass er selbst nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist.

»Dass er verschwunden ist, Mr Black. – Und nun setzen Sie sich endlich!«

* * *

Auch die nächsten Schultage verliefen recht seltsam ohne den gewohnten Gong und nicht nur Sirius und James schafften es, den Anfang von mehreren Fächern zu verpassen. 

Professor Binns zog seinen Unterricht wie immer so langweilig durch, dass Sirius die Stunde fast wie eine Doppelstunde vorkam, bis sich Lily meldete und erklärte, dass sie bereits eine halbe Stunde überzogen hatten.

Verwirrt starrte Binns in die Klasse, die allerdings aus ihrem Tiefschlaf erwacht war und sofort aus dem Klassenraum stürmte, um die letzten paar Minuten von ihrer kostbaren Pause noch mitzubekommen.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen besserte sich das nicht. Wann immer die Schüler auf den Gängen ohne Uhr, welche die Unterrichtszeiten genauestens anzeigte, unterwegs waren und sich dabei auch noch von Lehrern erwischen ließen, bekamen sie Strafarbeiten auf.

Die Lehrer wollten wohl nicht tolerieren, dass ihre Stunden unter dem Verlust des Schulgongs leiden mussten. Allerdings konnte es ihnen niemand nachweisen, wenn sie behaupteten, sie haben ihre Uhr mitgenommen, diese sei aber gerade eben spurlos verschwunden.

Darunter musste der arme Peter in der zweiten Woche nach dem Verschwinden der Schulglocke leiden. McGonagall hatte Sirius und James, die zum dritten mal die Hälfte von Verwandlung verpasst hatten, angedroht, sie werde ihnen, sollten sie noch einmal behaupten, ihre Uhren seien verschwunden, eine gewaltige Strafarbeit verpassen.

Natürlich glaubte sie dem schlotternden Peter, der am darauf folgenden Tag einige Minuten Verspätung hatte, nicht, als er zitternd versicherte, er habe seine Uhr ehrlich verlegt. In einem Wutanfall zog die Schreckschraube Gryffindor dafür eine Stange Punkte ab und natürlich bekam Peter die angedrohte Strafarbeit, obwohl der vor Sirius, James und Remus später beteuerte, dass seine Uhr sich tatsächlich in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

»Was musst du denn machen?«, fragte Remus ihn mitfühlend, als sie auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung waren. James, Sirius und er hatten vor dem Klassenzimmer auf ihn gewartet.

»Ich muss Sätze schreiben. Heute Abend«, murmelte Peter etwas verlegen.

»Na klasse«, knurrte Sirius, »uns lässt sie nie mit Sätze Schreiben davon kommen!«

»Du solltest lieber froh sein, dass _du_ heute Abend nicht zu Professor McGonagall musst«, wandte sich Remus mit leicht tadelndem Blick an Sirius. »Schließlich hat Peter die Strafarbeit genau genommen euch zu verdanken!«

»Was können wir denn dafür, wenn der zu schusselig ist, auf seine Uhr aufzupassen?«, mischte sich nun James mit ein.

Sirius warf Remus nur einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu. Trotz des Gesprächs mit James und Peter hatte er sich vorgenommen, Remus etwas genauer zu beobachten. Sirius war noch immer fest davon überzeugt, dass der Junge nicht ganz ehrlich zu ihnen war und er würde schon herausfinden, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte, auch wenn er momentan ganz andere Sorgen hatte. Denn gerade waren sie vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angekommen, wo sich eine Schüleransammlung angestaut hatte.

»Was ist denn los? Warum gehen wir nicht rein? Ist Piler noch nicht da?«, rief James nach vorne.

»Wahrscheinlich hat Frederic die Zeit verpasst«, kicherte Sirius verhalten.

»Nein, – das Klassenzimmer ist weg«, rief jemand von vorne.

In dem Moment kam McGonagall energischen Schrittes auf sie zu. »Los, los, was stehen Sie denn hier alle so rum! Der Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist in den sechsten Stock verlegt worden!«

Als sich der Haufen langsam löste, konnte Sirius einen Blick auf das Klassenzimmer – oder besser auf den Ort, wo das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung immer gewesen war – erhaschen: Es war, als hätte man einfach ein Stück aus dem Schloss herausgeschnitten! Man konnte direkt in die Winterlandschaft hinaussehen. Allerdings hatten die Lehrer anscheinend schon wieder einen unsichtbaren Schutzschild kreiert, denn die Kälte drang nicht durch die etwa sieben Meter breite Öffnung.

Als sie sich nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in die Mittagspause retten konnten, trafen sie in der – wie üblich, seit der Gryffindor- und der Hufflepuff-Tisch verschwunden waren – völlig überfüllten Großen Halle auf Specter, der mal wieder aufmerksam den _Tagespropheten_ studierte. Sobald Specter die vier Jungs erblickt hatte, winkte er sie zu sich. »Habt ihr heute schon Zeitung gelesen?«, erkundigte er sich.

James verdrehte die Augen. »Wir sind Erstklässler«, antwortete er, als ob das alles erklären würde, wofür Specter nur ein Grinsen übrig hatte.

»Hätte ich doch beinahe vergessen«, schmunzelte der Siebtklässler.

»Wieso fragst du denn?«, forschte Remus jetzt wissbegierig nach.

»Ist ein ganz großer Artikel über uns drin: ›Hogwarts löst sich auf – eine sorgenvolle Mutter berichtet…‹ – Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann ist das diese gestörte Mutter von dem kleinen Hufflepuff, die hier mal mit dem Besen vorbeikam…«

Er zeigte den Vieren das Schwarz-Weiß-Foto, das tatsächlich die hysterische Frau darstellte. Sie fuchtelte wild mit den Armen und machte große Augen, wobei sie mit ihrem Besenstiel vor Entrüstung neben sich auf den Boden schlug.

»…Wahrscheinlich hat ihr Sohn ihr davon erzählt und jetzt ist die gleich zum _Tagespropheten_ gerannt und hat alles ausgeplaudert! – Spätestens morgen beim Frühstück kommen die Eulen der panischen Eltern, ich sag's euch, schreibt lieber heute noch an eure Familien, dass sie dieser Hufflepuff nicht glauben sollen, wenn sie sagt: ›… Man muss sich vermutlich nur fragen, wie lange es noch dauert, bis unsere lieben Kinderlein auch verschwinden‹, oder ›… Langsam kann ich die ganzen fehlenden Sachen von Scott nicht mehr ersetzen, wir sind nämlich nicht so reich…‹ – oder hier: ›Selbst das Zaubereiministerium ist mit seinen _Alten_ _Runen_ am Ende‹… ›Zaubereiminister Fergus Wanderon warnt vor dem _Wächter_ _von_ _Hogwarts…_‹!«

James, Remus und Peter nickten verständig, wohl in der Absicht, ihren Eltern gleich nach dem Abendessen eine Eule zu schicken, während Sirius sich nur stumm einen Bissen in den Mund schob, um selbst nichts sagen zu müssen.

Specter hatte, wie sich am Samstagmorgen herausstellte, Recht gehabt, denn mit der Eulenpost kamen in der Früh mehr Briefe – und damit mehr Heuler –, als je zuvor. In der ganzen Großen Halle gingen die Heuler los, deren unterschiedlichsten Stimmen (von Vätern über Mütter zu sonstigen Verwandten) losschimpften, warum ihre Kinder ihnen nichts von den Vorkommnissen in Hogwarts erzählt hatten.

Diejenigen, die so schlau gewesen waren, ihren Familien davon zu berichten – oder es, wie James, Remus und Peter auf den letzten Drücker am Vorabend noch erledigt hatten –, blieben zum Glück vor Heulern verschont, was allerdings die Eltern nicht daran hinderte, ihnen trotzdem zu schreiben, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Oder aber, sie ersetzten nur, wie üblich, verschwundene Sachen.

Auch James bekam ein Päckchen, das endlich sein neues Kräuterkunde-Buch enthielt, das er schon fast seit Anfang des Schuljahres vermisste. Sirius lehnte sich gerade zu James rüber, um über dessen Schulter den Brief von Mrs Potter mitzulesen, als Nelson, der auf Sirius' anderen Seite saß, ihn anstieß.

»He, ist das nicht deiner?« Er deutete auf einen schwarzen Vogel, der mit den Nachzüglern ankam – Oxbow!

Irritiert nahm Sirius ihn in Empfang. Während er das Pergament von seinem Bein band, machte sich Oxbow heißhungrig über seinen Toast her, ehe er mit den Eulen davon in die Eulerei flog, was Sirius nicht weiter kümmerte. Schließlich hatte er erst einmal in diesem Jahr Post bekommen und so fragte er sich, wer wohl diesmal gestorben war.

_Sohn,_

_Wir hoffen, du siehst jetzt endlich ein, wie es dir in Gryffindor – dem Erzfeind unseres Hauses – ergeht! Bellatrix hat uns erzählt, dass in Slytherin nicht solch schrecklichen Dinge passieren. _

_Deine Mutter und ich sind uns sicher, dass wir mit genug Gold alles hinbiegen können, sodass du doch noch Ehre für das Hause Black bringen kannst._

_Wenn du also zur Vernunft gekommen bist, dann schreib uns und wir bekommen es schon hin, dass sie dich in dein rechtmäßiges Haus – nach Slytherin – lassen! – Niemand wird erfahren, dass Schmiergeld im Spiel ist. Du weißt ja, wir haben gute Kontakte zum Ministerium…_

_Auch wenn wir dir nicht viel zutrauen, nehmen wir doch an, dass du diesen Brief niemandem zeigst._

_Bellatrix meinte, du würdest dich mit ein paar Gryffindor-Verrätern abgeben, aber das halte ich dann doch für einen Scherz. Wenn die Gryffindors jedoch in irgendeiner Weise nützlich für dich sein sollten – wovon ich ausgehe (warum sonst solltest du dich mit Verrätern aus Gryffindor einlassen) –, dann kommst du wenigstens ein kleines bisschen nach deiner Mutter. Lass und postwendend wissen, falls du zur Gesinnung gekommen bist!_

_Toujours pur!_

Sirius starrte einen Moment lang das Familienwappen der Blacks hasserfüllt an, das rechts unten in der Ecke prangte, dann sah er hastig zu James auf, der den Brief ebenfalls überflogen hatte und nun Sirius etwas unsicher anblickte. Sirius zerknüllte schnell das Pergament in seiner Hand und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf.

»Hätte nie gedacht, dass die sich mal melden würden. Dabei hätte ich glatt deinen Besen darauf verwettet, dass die mir nicht schreiben!« Sirius lächelte schief, womit er in die Seite vom Toast biss, die Oxbow unversehrt gelassen hatte, wenngleich er gar keinen Hunger mehr hatte.

James sah ihn nur wortlos an, doch Sirius wechselte das Thema: »Was müssen wir heute eigentlich noch alles lernen?«

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, wo Remus eben Peters neue Uhr bestaunte, die der geschickt bekommen hatte, mischte sich Remus sofort mit ein: »Für Montag müssen wir den einen Verteidigungszauber üben, in Zaubertränke den Aufsatz über…« Er verstummte, als er James' Blick begegnete und war kurz darauf ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Peter vertieft.

Sirius betrachtete einen Augenblick lang seinen Toast, doch dann spürte er James' Blick erneut auf sich und er legte es auf seinen Teller zurück, um sich James zuzuwenden. »Wenn du glaubst, dass ich euch nur als Freunde habe, weil ›ihr mir‹ für irgendwas noch ›nützlich seid‹, dann…«

»Mensch, Sirius, darum geht's doch gar nicht«, unterbrach James ihn in ungewohnt ernstem Tonfall.

Sirius sah seinen Kumpel direkt in die Augen, um zu entschlüsseln, was er meinte, worum es ihm dann ging, doch er sah nichts als einen prüfenden Blick, der wohl ebenfalls versuchte, tiefer in seine Gedanken einzudringen. »Wenn du auf die krummen Dinger anspielen willst, die meine Familie abzieht…«

Wieder wurde er von James unterbrochen, diesmal durch ein energisches Kopfschütteln. »Du verstehst's nicht, oder?«, hakte er ungläubig nach.

»NEIN, _DU_ VERSTEHST'S NICHT!«, brüllte Sirius zurück. Er wusste nicht, warum er auf einmal so aggressiv war und es war ihm in dem Moment auch ziemlich egal. Er sprang auf und es kümmerte ihn genauso wenig, dass sich am Ravenclaw-Tisch einige Köpfe nach ihnen umwandten. »DEINE FAMILIE SCHREIBT DIR VIELLEICHT, WIE'S DIR GEHT, ODER OB DU NOCH ALLE SACHEN HAST, DIE DU BRAUCHST. MEINE NICHT, OKAY! MEINE SCHREIBT MIR HALT, DASS SIE MICH LIEBER IN SLYTHERIN SEHEN WÜRDE, SO WIE ALLE ANDEREN HIER DOCH AUCH!«

James hatte sich nicht gerührt, hatte ihn nur aus großen Augen angesehen, doch Sirius sah das trotzdem als Angriff gegen ihn. Er schmiss – im vollen Bewusstsein, dass der halbe Tisch ihn anstarrte – den zerknüllten Brief seiner Eltern nach James, dann brüllte er in der selben Lautstärke: »UND ES GEHT DICH AUCH GAR NICHTS AN, WAS MEINE FAMILIE MIR SCHREIBT!«, ehe er aus der Großen Halle stürmte.

Auf halbem Weg die Marmortreppe hoch wäre er beinahe mit Piler kollidiert, der wohl zum Frühstück wollte, doch Sirius raste – ohne sich zu entschuldigen oder auch nur sein verwirrtes »Hi« zu erwidern – weiter.

Als er gerade den zweiten Stock erreicht hatte, hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Halb hoffend, dass es James war, drehte er sich um – doch da war niemand! Kaum hatte Sirius angehalten, waren auch die Schritte verstummt. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, eilte Sirius daher weiter, da hörte er abermals Geräusche hinter sich.

Er spürte die Anwesenheit eines anderen mehr, als dass er erklären konnte, wen oder was er hörte, weshalb er sich erneut umwandte. Sobald er sich jedoch umgedreht hatte, sah und hörte er nichts Verdächtiges mehr.

Sirius beschleunigte seine Schritte, wobei er nicht mehr auf seinen Weg achtete, sondern hinter sich blickte. Diesmal hörte er das Geräusch, obwohl er doch sah, dass niemand ihm folgte.

In einem Anflug von Panik rannte er, immer wieder Blicke über die Schulter werfend den Gang entlang, bis er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, als würde sich ein Eimer Wasser über ihn ergießen. Er wandte den Kopf ruckartig nach vorne, doch auch dort war nichts zu sehen. Nass war er auch nicht.

Sirius begann schon, an seinem eigenen Verstand zu zweifeln, da hörte er hinter sich eine freundliche Stimme: »Wohin den so eilig? – Du solltest lieber etwas aufpassen, durch wen du durchrennst!«

Sirius wandte sich abermals um und erkannte zu seiner Erleichterung den Fast Kopflosen Nick, durch den er wohl eben gelaufen war. »Oh, hallo, Nick«, murmelte er etwas abwesend.

»Und – vor wem bist du denn auf der Flucht?«, hakte der Fast Kopflose Nick nach.

»Vor den ganzen Freaks hier«, entgegnete Sirius genervt.

»Verstehe«, meinte der Hausgeist von Gryffindor nickend. »Und jetzt suchst du wohl James?«

Sirius war zu überrascht, dass Nick überhaupt wusste, dass er mit James befreundet war, als dass er ihn hätte aufklären können, dass es James war, mit dem er sich gestritten hatte.

Nick hatte wohl Sirius' erstaunten Blick bemerkt, denn er antwortete kichernd: »Tja, Hausgeister kriegen manchmal mehr mit, als die Schüler denken!«

Sofort hatte Sirius seine Sprache wieder gefunden: »Hey, wenn du mehr mitkriegst, als andere hier im Schloss…«

»…Dann soll ich wohl wissen, wer die ganzen Sachen in Hogwarts verschwinden lässt, hm?«

Sirius nickte, ein klein wenig beeindruckt, dass der Geist auch diesmal gewusst hatte, was er hatte fragen wollen.

Doch Nick schüttelte traurig den Kopf, wobei dieser gefährlich auf seiner durchsichtig schimmernden Halskrause hin- und herwackelte. »Es gibt natürlich besonders unter uns Geistern die verschiedensten Gerüchte darüber… aber ich würde sagen, keines kommt der Wahrheit nahe!«

Sirius musste unwillkürlich an das Gespräch zwischen dem Blutigem Baron und dem Fetten Mönch denken, das er vor einer Ewigkeit einmal belauscht hatte. »Welche Gerüchte?«, forschte er sofort eifrig nach.

Nick sah ihn einen Moment lang mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den blassen Augen an, als würde er überlegen, ob er ihm das Gerücht zumuten konnte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Eine Sekunde standen die zwei sich noch gegenüber, in der sich Sirius fragte, was so schlimm daran war, ihm ein einfaches Gerücht zu erzählen, dann brach Nick das Gespräch abrupt ab: »Ich sollte auch mal wieder weiter. Hausgeister-Konferenz. Es geht natürlich um Peeves, der in letzter Zeit unausstehlich ist… der Fette Mönch wird wohl wieder dafür stimmen, diesem Poltergeist _noch_ eine Chance zu geben… – Und du solltest dich mal lieber bei James entschuldigen!«

Sirius wandte etwas verlegen den Blick von Nick ab. War es so offensichtlich gewesen, dass er mit James gestritten hatte, obwohl er es dem Geist gar nicht gesagt hatte? Er wollte eben nachfragen, doch als er die Augen wieder hob, sah er gerade noch, wie Nick durch die nächste Mauer verschwand.

Sirius sah nachdenklich auf die Stelle, durch die Nick entschwebt war, dann entschloss er sich, seinem Rat nachzukommen und sich bei James zu entschuldigen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast ganz leer, als Sirius seinem Ururgroßvater befahl, ihn einzulassen, und diesen betrat. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Jahres sich durch die Wolken gekämpft und einen glänzenden Schimmer auf den vermutlich letzten Schnee des Jahres gelegt hatten.

Auch James, Remus und Peter, die einzigen, die bei dem Wetter nicht draußen bei der häuserübergreifenden Schneeballschlacht mitmachten, sahen durch die fehlende Wand auf die Schlossgründe hinunter, wo tanzende Sonnenstrahlen den Schnee wie glänzende und funkelnde Diamanten aussehen ließen.

Leise schloss Sirius das Porträtloch hinter sich wieder, was allerdings die drei anderen dennoch bemerkt hatten, denn sie wandten sich von der Schneeballschlacht ab und sahen ihn etwas verunsichert an.

An Remus' Blick konnte Sirius sofort sehen, dass James ihn informiert hatte. Peter sah wie immer verlegen in der Gegend rum, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht Sirius' Blick zu begegnen.

Doch im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, dass James die anderen gar nicht hatte informieren müssen, schließlich hatte er am Frühstückstisch laut genug herumgeschrieen.

Sirius wusste immer noch nicht, weshalb er einmal mehr die Fassung verloren hatte und er wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, da ergriff Remus als erster das Wort: »Piler hat nach dir gefragt. Ob alles in Ordnung ist…«

Sirius nickte. Über seine Gefühle zu reden war nicht gerade eine seiner Stärken. Um genau zu sein, war nichts, das mit Gefühlen zu tun hatte, eine seiner Stärken.

»Sicher?«, hakte auch James nach. »Du wirkst irgendwie recht blass in letzter Zeit!«

Erneut nickte Sirius bloß. Er fühlte sich irgendwie zu schwach, um etwas zu sagen, selbst zu schwach, um sich länger auf den Beinen zu halten, weshalb er zum nächsten Sessel schlurfte und sich darauf erschöpft niederließ. Irgendein Teil von ihm wollte am liebsten sonst wo sein, nur nicht hier im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum bei James, Remus und Peter.

»Wenn was ist… du weißt ja… schließlich sind wir ja deine Freunde«, wandte Remus mit besorgtem Blick ein.

»Wo wir gerade von Freundschaft sprechen –«, Sirius spürte seine Kraft für einen Gegenangriff zurückkehren, »– Willst du uns nicht langsam mal verraten, was du _wirklich_ machst, wenn du auf einer deiner ominösen Familienfeiern bist!«

James warf Sirius einen flüchtigen Blick zu, doch es war Peter, der den leicht rosa anlaufenden Remus verteidigte: »Das hat doch jetzt nicht wirklich was damit zu tun… oder?«

»Pettigrew, dich hat niemand gefragt!« Sirius hörte sich das alles selbst sagen, ohne richtig vorgehabt zu haben, überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen.

»Wisst ihr…«, setzte Sirius an, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, diesmal nicht auszurasten, »…Ich find's auch nicht toll, dass meine Familie so schwarzmagisch ist und mich am liebsten in Slytherin hätte…«

»Ja, wissen wir«, erwiderte James aufrichtig, wobei er ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

»Hast du schon gehört? In Ravenclaw ist der Mädchenschlafsaal von den Zweitklässlern verschwunden. Die Erstklässler müssen sich jetzt einen Schlafsaal mit den Zweitklässlern teilen«, lenkte Remus das Gespräch in andere Bahnen.

»Oh Mann! Wird langsam echt Zeit, dass die was unternehmen! Bald müssen wir alle im Verbotenen Wald schlafen, weil der Rest vom Schloss weg ist«, grinste Sirius, der froh war, über belanglosere Dinge sprechen zu können.

»Die machen doch schon was«, piepste Peter leise, der wohl Angst hatte, wirklich im Verbotenen Wald übernachten zu müssen, woraufhin sich aller Blicke erstaunt ihm zuwandten. Etwas kleinlaut fuhr er fort: »Na ja, als ich gestern in Professor McGonagalls Büro Sätze schreiben musste, kam irgend so ein Zauberer vom Ministerium rein, der meinte, er wolle sich die ganze Sache mal ansehen…« Hilflos zuckte Peter die Schultern.

Sirius sah den kleinen Jungen nur baff an, während James sich entrüstete: »Und das sagst du uns _jetzt_ _erst_! Du hättest uns sofort Bescheid sagen sollen! Vielleicht hätten wir dann wenigstens noch was Nützliches mitbekommen!«

Peter wurde in seinem Sessel noch ein wenig kleiner, doch er verteidigte sich tapfer: »Ich glaub, der hatte sich sowieso verirrt. War auf der Suche nach einem Auror oder so… Mehr hab ich auch nicht mitbekommen, weil Professor McGonagall dann mit ihm raus ist und ich musste ja Sätze schreiben…«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Wenn _er_ doch nur die Strafarbeit bekommen hätte, die er ja sowieso verdient gehabt hätte! Natürlich hätte er nicht tatenlos Sätze geschrieben, während er draußen vielleicht wichtige Informationen bekommen hätte. Bevor sie ihr Gespräch jedoch noch fortsetzen konnten, klatschte ein verirrter Schneeball an die unsichtbare Wand zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

James sah grinsend in die Runde. »Denkt ihr nicht auch, wir sollten denen da unten mal kräftig einheizen!«

* * *

Als sie völlig durchweicht ins Schloss zurückkehrten, stellte Sirius befriedigt fest: »So viel Spaß hatten wir seit den Ferien nicht mehr!« 

»Ich finde, ihr hättet Snape nicht einseifen dürfen«, mischte sich Remus mit ein, als sie hoch zum Gryffindor-Turm stiefelten.

»Das war eine _Schneeballschlacht_, Remus«, belehrte James ihn.

»Ja, aber sein Blick hat mir gar nicht gefallen«, bekräftigte auch Peter. »Das gibt sicher Rache.«

»Ach was«, winkte Sirius ab. »Hauptsache, wir hatten Spaß!«

»Schade nur, dass die Älteren schon gehen mussten«, wechselte James das Thema, während die vier die Marmortreppe emporstiegen. »Frag mich sowieso, warum es Hogsmeade-Tage überhaupt gibt. Kann doch jeder nach Hogsmeade gehen, wann er will!«

»Ja, wenn er den Weg durch den Spiegel kennt, versteht sich«, grinste Sirius.

In dem Moment stieß James ihn an und nickte zum oberen Ende der Treppe. »Sieh mal, wer da ist!«

Scott, der Hufflepuff, dessen Mutter im _Tagespropheten_ ausgepackt hatte, saß dort zusammengekauert auf dem Podest.

»Trifft sich ja ausgezeichnet«, freute sich Sirius. »Mit dem hab ich sowieso noch 'ne Rechnung offen. Petzt einfach alles seiner Mami, sodass meine Eltern glauben, sie müssten mich nach Slytherin schicken…«

»Leute, nein!«, meinte Remus strikt. »Der wird den ganzen Tag schon von jedem geschnitten, weil so viele wegen seiner Mutter Heuler bekommen haben! – Gerade du solltest ja wissen, wie das ist, wenn man etwas seltsame Eltern hat, Sirius!«

Das sah Sirius irgendwo sogar ein und so hielt er sich zurück, als sie an dem Hufflepuff vorbeigingen. Remus schien etwas zu ihm sagen zu wollen, doch als er Sirius' vielsagendem Blick begegnete, überlegte er es sich anscheinend anders und auch er schritt schweigend – wenngleich mit einem etwas mitleidigem Blick – an Scott vorbei.

»Leute, wisst ihr, wie spät es ist?«, fragte Remus, als sie eben Phineas Nigellus' Porträtloch erreichten.

»Wie denn, seit diese doofe Glocke weg ist?«, knirschte Sirius, nachdem er Nigellus das Passwort genannt hatte.

»Du kannst es uns aber gerne sagen«, schlug James grinsend vor.

»Wir haben das Mittagessen verpasst«, meinte Remus trocken.

Zum Glück kannten Sirius und James den Weg zur Küche, wo die Hauselfen sie freudig empfingen. Allerdings konnten sie den Jungs nur kalte Platten anbieten, da der Ofen verschwunden war, was den kleinen Wesen mehr als peinlich war.

Darüber regte sich Sirius sogar noch am Abend auf, als sie zum Essen wieder am Ravenclaw-Tisch zusammengequetscht waren, da die älteren Schüler aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt waren.

»Flieg jetzt bitte nicht gleich wieder vom Besen, wie vorhin –«, drang eine Mädchenstimme zu ihm durch. Als er sich umwandte, erkannte er Anne, die ihn schelmisch angrinste. »– aber Prof. Piler möchte dich sprechen!«

Sirius seufzte tief. »Was geht es eigentlich dich an, wenn ich ›vom Besen fliege‹!«, blaffte er noch immer missgelaunt, weil er ab sofort nur noch kaltes Essen serviert bekommen würde.

»Na ja, weißt du, das ist hier ja irgendwie mein Haustisch – und da will man doch ganz gern in Ruhe essen können… nicht, dass man in Zeiten wie diesen viel auf Eigentumsrecht gibt – ist ja eigentlich besser, man hat gar nicht so viel, was man verlieren kann!«

»Ich sag's dir, wenn das nur ein Trick ist, um an meinen Platz zu kommen…«, grummelte Sirius, erhob sich aber dennoch schwerfällig, um sich zum Lehrertisch zu begeben. Sobald Piler ihn auf sich zukommen sah, verließ er seinen Platz neben Jones und kam ihm entgegen.

»Alles klar, Sirius?«, fragte er mit nicht minder besorgtem Blick, mit dem ihn Remus zuvor bedacht hatte. (Einige neugierige und schnatternde Schüler drehten sich zu ihnen um. Sirius musste nicht lange überlegen, um sich an das Gerücht zu erinnern, Piler sei sein Vater und er fragte sich, wie nur einerseits jeder von dem Brief seiner Eltern wissen konnte und andererseits alle dem Gerücht Glauben schenken konnten.)

»Ja«, antwortete Sirius ohne zu zögern tonlos.

»Mat hat mir von heute morgen erzählt…«

»Na toll, dass die gesamte Lehrerschaft auch schon Bescheid weiß, dass meine lieben Eltern mir geschrieben haben«, grummelte Sirius sarkastisch. »Ich kann wohl froh sein, wenn noch nicht die ganze Schule den Inhalt meiner persönlichen Post weiß!«

»Also, falls du irgendwelche Probleme hast… mit deiner Familie und so…« Piler gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter, zwinkerte ihm kurz mit einem verstehenden Ausdruck zu und schritt ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zum Lehrertisch davon.

Da Sirius sowieso nicht vorgehabt hatte, zu antworten, wollte er sich zu seinem Platz am Ravenclaw-Tisch begeben, doch der wurde schon frech von Anne besetzt, sodass er es vorzog, in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückzukehren. Der Appetit war ihm zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag vergangen.

Noch als er nachts als letzter im Schlafsaal wach lag, musste er an all die Gespräche denken, denen er eigentlich immer mit Vorliebe entging: Mit James, Remus und Peter und sogar mit Piler… an seine Familie, die sich bestimmt bald die nächste Schandtat ausdenken würde, vielleicht sogar noch einen Brief schickte – etwas, das er ja doch wieder nicht vor seinen Freunden geheim halten konnte.

Und er fragte sich ehrlich, ob er sich überhaupt mit jemandem angefreundet hätte, der aus einer so schwarzmagischen Familie kam, wie er.

Er konnte James' Reaktion am Anfang des Jahres nur zu gut verstehen. Sirius wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Von seinem Bett aus konnte er ein Stück des Sternhimmels draußen sehen. Die Mondsichel warf ihr mildes Licht, das in jener Nacht fast so silbern schimmerte, wie die Geister von Hogwarts durch das Fenster herein und der helle Stern dort in der Ferne konnte nur zum Sternbild _Drakon_ gehören…

Die Stimme des Reiters hallte in Sirius' Gedächtnis wider: »_Zauberei wirkt oft im Verborgenen. Erhebt also eure Häupter zu Drakon. Er leuchtet besonders hell in den der letzten Monaten!_« – »_In Hogwarts gibt es mehr als nur das Offensichtlichste._« In Hogwarts war wirklich seither viel geschehen! All die Sachen, die spurlos verschwanden…

Specter kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, die Zitate aus dem Zeitungsartikel… »_Selbst das Zaubereiministerium ist mit seinen _›Alten Runen‹_ am Ende_« – »_Zaubereiminister Fergus Wanderon warnt vor dem ›_Wächter von Hogwarts‹«

– _Wächter von Hogwarts_… Etwas regte sich in Sirius' Gehirn. Eine zitternde Stimme: »_Dann ist es also wahr? Der Wächter ist erwacht?_« und der Blutige Baron…

Mit einem Sprung war Sirius auf den Beinen. _Das_ war es! Das musste es sein! Instinktiv griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der immer neben seinem Kopf auf dem Nachttisch lag. Er musste zu Specter. Jetzt! Er musste einfach herausfinden, was es mit diesem mysteriösen ›Wächter‹ auf sich hatte. Warum fiel ihm das erst jetzt auf! – Er hätte Specter gleich fragen können! Vielleicht würde er der Wahrheit mithilfe des _Tagespropheten_ näher kommen…

Sirius war eben an der Tür zum Schlafsaal angekommen, neben der die Besen lehnten, als eine verschlafene Stimme hinter ihm hauchte: »Gehst du wieder heimlich lernen? James hat mal gesagt, deswegen bist du so gut in der Schule!«

Sirius drehte sich genervt zu Peter um, der die samtenen Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zurückgeschoben hatte und ihn fragend ansah.

»Ich hab nämlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auch noch nicht geübt…«

Peter dabei zu haben würde er nur überleben, wenn auch James mitkam! – Und so waren nicht viel später Sirius, James, Remus und Peter in ihren Schlafanzügen mit jeweils einem Besen in der Hand startbereit.

»Was machen wir überhaupt?« Remus runzelte im fahlen Licht des Mondes leicht die Stirn. »Ich hoffe doch nicht Regelnbrechen!«

Sirius hatte sie noch nicht aufgeklärt, aber dafür hatte er es auch viel zu eilig. Sie würden Zeit haben, wenn sie erst einmal den Siebtklässler-Schlafsaal gefunden und Specter wachgekriegt hatten.

Statt einer Antwort stieß er endlich die Tür auf und flog als erster hinaus. Hinter sich hörte er Peter erwidern: »Wir lernen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!«, ehe die drei anderen ihm folgten. Da es fast stockdunkel war, kamen sie trotz Sirius' Zauberstab, der ihnen den Weg leuchtete, nur sehr langsam voran. Hinter sich nahm Sirius von Zeit zu Zeit ein »Au« wahr, wenn jemand – Peter, wie er vermutete – in der Finsternis die Wand schrammte.

Nachdem Sirius bei dem dritten Schlafsaal angehalten hatte, um das Schild zu lesen, fragte James nach: »Nach welchem suchen wir denn?«

»Nach dem für die Siebtklässler!«

»Der ist noch ein Stück weiter unten«, mischte sich Remus mit ein und übernahm damit die Führung.

»Vielleicht könnten wir dann irgendwann mal erfahren, was wir eigentlich genau vorhaben?«, forderte James, als sie endlich vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift ›Siebtklässler‹ anhielten.

»Wir fragen Specter nach dem Zeitungsartikel von heute morgen«, verkündete Sirius, bevor er die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete und hineinflog. Innen war es fast so dunkel, wie auf dem Weg hierher, da der Mond nicht bis zu diesem Schlafraum durchdrang, dessen Fenster nach Norden zeigte.

Sirius stolperte fast über einen Besen, der achtlos vor die Tür geworfen worden – oder einfach nur umgefallen war. Schnell ließ er seinen Blick über die Betten gleiten, doch er musste feststellen, dass es zu dunkel war, um Specter auszumachen und außerdem waren die goldenen Samtvorhänge der Himmelbetten zugezogen.

Sirius wandte sich zu James um, der zusammen mit Remus und Peter hinter ihm eingetreten war und verständigte sich mit ihm durch einen Blick. Anschließend näherte er sich dem ersten Bett, während James das gegenüberliegende übernahm. In diesem Schlafsaal befanden sich insgesamt nur vier Betten, weshalb es nicht lange dauerte, bis James bei seinem zweiten Bett Erfolg hatte.

Verpennt setzte sich Andrew, der einen genauso tiefen Schlaf zu haben schien, wie die übrigen Siebtklässler in diesem Raum, in seinem Bett auf.

»Sagt mal, euch geht's schon gut, oder?«, gähnte er, wobei er sich die Augen rieb.

»WAS? Party!«, fuhr der Siebtklässler auf, dessen Vorhänge Sirius eben geöffnet hatte. Als er die vier Erstklässler erkannte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene jedoch. Allerdings hatte sein Ruf die restlichen zwei schließlich doch noch geweckt, die verwirrt nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen und für etwas mehr Licht sorgten.

»Alles in Ordnung, ihr könnt wieder schlafen gehen! – Die knöpf ich mir persönlich vor. Mit denen werd ich schon allein fertig!« Specter funkelte die vier gespielt böse an, doch seine Schlafsaalgenossen dachten nicht daran, einfach weiter zu schlafen, jetzt, wo sie schon mal wach waren. Sie alle sahen die Eindringlinge neugierig und abschätzend an.

»Ich hoffe für euch, ihr habt einen sehr guten Grund, warum ihr uns mitten in der Nacht aus den Betten holt«, drohte Andrew jetzt, wobei er Sirius fragend ansah.

»Wo hast du den _Tagespropheten_ von heute morgen?«, fragte Sirius bestimmt.

»Seit wann lesen denn Erstklässler bitte Zeitung?«, wollte der Junge, den Sirius versehentlich geweckt hatte und der sich eben eine überdimensional große Brille aufsetzte, wissen.

»Und dann auch noch mitten in der Nacht!«, setzte ein anderer noch eins drauf, der fast doppelt so groß war, wie die vier Erstklässler.

Specter hatte jedoch unterdessen von seinem Nachttisch den mittlerweile leicht zerknitterten _Tagespropheten_ herbeigeholt. »Und was genau wollt ihr wissen?«, erkundigte er sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

»Der Artikel über Hogwarts«, antwortete James hastig. Allem Anschein nach war er ebenso neugierig, wie Sirius, Näheres zu erfahren, auch wenn – oder gerade weil – ihm wohl nicht wirklich klar war, warum sie dazu mitten in der Nacht in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler eingedrungen waren.

Specter räusperte sich wichtigtuerisch, während er die gewünschte Seite aufschlug und sich von dem Jungen mit der Brille mit dem Zauberstab leuchten ließ. »›Hogwarts löst sich auf – eine sorgenvolle Mutter…‹«

»Nein, nein, es reicht die Stelle mit dem Wächter«, unterbrach Sirius ihn ungeduldig.

Specter sah leicht beleidigt aus, tat ihm aber dennoch den Gefallen.

»›Zaubereiminister Wanderon warnt vor dem _Wächter_ _von_ _Hogwarts_, der nach jüngsten Annahmen des Ministeriums in der weltbekannten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei umgeht. Trotz jahrhundertealter Überlieferungen, die besagen, dass eine schreckliche Apokalypse Hogwarts eines Tages heimsuchen wird, glauben einige _Realisten_ nicht an einen solchen Wächter, dessen Hervorrufung ebenso unbekannt bleibt, wie dessen Absichten. Experten tappen im Dunkeln, was die Auflösung der Schule betrifft, die Anfang dieses Schuljahres eingesetzt hat und sich seitdem unaufhaltsam und beständig fortsetzt…‹«

Specter faltete den _Tagespropheten_ wieder zusammen, sodass er noch ein paar Falten mehr dazu bekam und sah abermals fragend in die Runde.

Auch Remus und Peter schienen nicht zu verstehen, was die ganze Aufregung eigentlich sollte. »Dafür sind wir jetzt extra aufgestanden? Ich dachte, wir wollten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste üben…«, murrte Peter, wofür er einen bösen Blick von Sirius erntete, der ihn verstummen ließ.

»Weißt du irgendwas über diesen Wächter?«, wandte Sirius sich anschließend an Specter.

»Den gibt's doch gar nicht«, antwortete der große Siebtklässler, bevor Specter überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht hatte.

»Natürlich gibt's den, wenn sogar Wanderon daran glaubt«, widersprach ein pickeliger Junge.

»Wanderon glaubt doch jeden Müll! Der hat ja selbst keine Ahnung, was abgeht«, widersprach Specter.

»Aber du hast es dem Minister abgenommen, als er davor warnte, Voldemorts Namen nicht auszusprechen«, wandte Sirius grinsend ein.

Die Siebtklässler wurden blass und starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an, als würde er jeden Moment tot umfallen. Der gesamte Schlafsaal schien den Atem anzuhalten. »Hast du 'se nicht mehr alle!«, entrüstete sich der Brillenjunge schließlich. »Damit macht man keine Scherze!«

»Also glaubt ihr alle an diesen ›Dunklen-Lord-Mist‹, ja? – Aber an den Wächter nicht?«, wertete Sirius die Reaktionen der Siebtklässler aus.

»Ich glaub auch an den Wächter«, meinte der Pickelige prompt.

»Erstklässler«, meinte der Große abwertend, den es am meisten geschockt zu haben schien, Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen zu hören. »Die sind noch zu klein, um mitzukriegen, was da alles auf dem Spiel steht. Ich hoffe, ›Ihr-wisst-schon-wer‹ hat Verständnis dafür…«

»Wisst ihr jetzt irgendwas über den Wächter, oder nicht?«, warf James leicht genervt ein.

»Außer, dass der in Hogwarts umgehen und freche kleine Erstklässler verschwinden lassen soll, meinst du?«, grinste Specter.

Peter hinter ihnen zog aufkeuchend die Luft ein. »Das – das meinst du nicht ernst…«, stammelte er. Während Remus ihm versicherte, dass Andrew nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, wurde dieser wieder ernst.

»Irgendwer müsste ja den Wächter erweckt haben…«, überlegte er.

»Mir ist das schnurz, solange ich noch meine UTZe machen kann, dann bin ich eh weg hier und die Schule sieht mich nie mehr«, verkündete der Junge mit den Pickeln stolz.

»Na klasse – das ist aber erst unser erstes Jahr! Im zweiten wird nichts mehr von der Schule übrig sein«, knurrte James und fasste damit das in Worte, was Sirius befürchtete.

Wenn Hogwarts ganz verschwinden sollte – woran er gar nicht denken wollte –, wüsste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte sich so an seine neuen Freiheiten weit weg vom Grimmauldplatz gewöhnt – und er war sich fast sicher, dass seine Eltern es nie erlauben würden, dass James zu ihnen zu Besuch kam… Schließlich zählte er in ihren Augen zu einem dieser ›Verräter-aus-dem-Hause-Gryffindor‹!

»Tja, das ist dann euer Pech«, hörte Sirius da Specter sagen.

Das ließ James sich nicht gefallen. Er entriss dem Großen sein Kissen und feuerte es auf Specter, der sich duckte, sodass es an die Wand klatschte. Dafür flog aber im nächsten Moment ein anderes Kissen zurück – ursprünglich in James' Richtung – doch es traf stattdessen Sirius, der noch immer etwas in Gedanken gewesen war.

Im nächsten Augenblick war unter lautem Gelächter eine Kissenschlacht in Gange, an der sich nur Peter nicht beteiligte, der in Deckung ging, um kein Kissen abzubekommen.

Gerade, als Sirius sich den doppelt so großen Siebtklässler vornehmen wollte, ging die Tür auf und der ÜV trat mit entrüsteter Miene ein, einen Sauberwisch in der rechten Hand. Unglücklicherweise hatte er, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ein Kissen, das der Brillenjunge nach Remus geworfen hatte, im Gesicht.

»Was geht hier eigentlich vor! – Euren Lärm hört man bis runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum!« Jetzt erst schien er zu bemerken, dass sich in dem Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler auch Erstklässler befanden, denn er musterte Sirius, James, Remus und Peter ungläubig, ehe er mit seiner Standpauke fortfuhr: »Das gibt fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Erstklässler sollten um diese Uhrzeit nicht mal mehr wach sein! – Und dann auch noch so ein Lärm und das halbe Schloss aufwecken! – Kusch jetzt, zurück in euren eigenen Schlafsaal!« Damit scheuchte Lewis die vier Freunde hinaus und begleitete sie noch bis zu ihrem Schlafsaal, bevor er sie endlich alleine ließ.

»Und – glaubt ihr, an diesem Wächter ist was dran?«, fragte Sirius, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihm zu war.

»Na ja, dieser Wanderon kommt mir schon ein wenig komisch vor. Aber wer weiß? Ich hoffe nur, dass das Ganze bald ein Ende hat«, meinte James, während er zu seinem Bett schlurfte. Auch Peter ließ sich sofort todmüde in die Kissen fallen.

»Mir ist so, als hätte ich schon mal irgendwo von der Legende um den ›Wächter von Hogwarts‹ gelesen…«, überlegte Remus noch, bevor auch er sich in sein Himmelbett zurückzog.

»Bestimmt in dieser komischen ›Geschichte um Hogwarts‹«, kam ein Murmeln hinter James' Vorhängen hervor.

»›Eine Geschichte _von_ Hogwarts‹«, verbesserte Remus gähnend. Darauf kam keine Antwort. James war schon eingeschlafen und bald darauf hörte Sirius auch das gewohnte Schnarchen von Peters Bett und ein gleichmäßiges Atmen aus Remus' Richtung.

Allein Sirius konnte in dieser Nacht noch lange nicht einschlafen…

tbc...


	21. Nächtliche Begegnungen

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Einundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Nächtliche Begegnungen**

* * *

Das Erste, was Sirius am Montagmorgen verriet, dass der Tag gar nicht gut werden konnte, war die Art, auf die er geweckt wurde: »Es ist schon wieder was verschwunden«, rief Davey durch den ganzen Schlafsaal.

Während sich Sirius noch fragte, was es diesmal war, zog er seine Vorhänge zur Seite und begegnete Daveys grinsendem Blick, der am Fenster stand.

Seit der Sache mit dem Denkarium war Davey betont freundlich zu Sirius, was man von Timothy nicht gerade behaupten konnte. Er zollte Sirius zwar mehr Respekt, als zuvor, hatte aber nicht aufgehört, ihn ›Vampir‹, oder einfach nur ›Black‹ zu nennen.

»Nicht schon wieder! – Was von mir?« Auch James war von dem Schrei aufgewacht und lugte mit wie üblich extrem zerzaustem Haar aus seinen Vorhängen hervor.

»Nee… der Schnee ist weg. Und der See ist auch wieder ganz aufgetaut«, lachte Davey.

Sirius verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar und zog sich stattdessen ohne einen Blick nach draußen an, um so schnell wie möglich von diesen Freaks weg zum Frühstück zu kommen.

Doch auch dort besserte sich sein Tag keineswegs. Im Gegenteil, es wurde sogar noch schlimmer.

Zuerst dachte er noch, es würde ganz interessant werden, als er zusammen mit James, Remus und Peter die Halle betrat und am Lehrertisch einen fremden Zauberer erblickte, der sich mit Dumbledore unterhielt und angesichts seiner korrekten Kleidung nur vom Ministerium sein konnte.

Sie liefen also extra nah am Lehrertisch vorbei, um vielleicht Gesprächsfetzen aufzuschnappen, doch da sprach der Zauberer Sirius zu seinem Bedauern direkt an: »Ah, da ist er ja! – Mr Black, wir haben erfreuliche Neuigkeiten für Sie!«

Sirius sah den von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz gekleideten Mann erstaunt an und fragte sich, ob er ihn überhaupt schon jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Trotzdem ging er mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu seinen Freunden – die ihn nicht minder überrascht ansahen – langsam auf Dumbledore und den Fremden, der ihn heranwinkte, zu.

Dumbledore lächelte Sirius wie gewöhnlich freundlich zu, doch in seinen Augen konnte man deutlich lesen, dass ihm der fremde Besuch ziemlich auf die Nerven ging.

»Ich habe hier die Unterschrift vom Zaubereiminister persönlich, dass Sie nach Slytherin dürfen«, verkündete der Fremde stolz.

»Keir, ich habe Ihnen bereits erklärt, dass seit Generationen der Sprechende Hut über die Hausverteilung entscheidet«, versuchte Dumbledore dem Zauberer die Angelegenheit verständlich zu machen.

»Aber außergewöhnliche Situationen erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen«, meinte der Zauberer altklug. »Und da hier nun mal eindeutig ein Fehler vorliegt…«

Sirius' Eltern hatten also seine fehlende Antwort als ›Ja‹ fehlinterpretiert – oder sie wollten es falsch verstehen, was wahrscheinlicher war…

»Ich finde, Mr Black sollte selbst entscheiden«, sagte Keir eben mit einem siegesgewissen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

»Schönen Gruß an meine Eltern, aber ich bleib dann doch lieber in Gryffindor«, knurrte Sirius nicht im Mindesten nett.

Dumbledore warf ihm durch seine halbmondförmige Brille hindurch einen amüsierten Blick zu, während Keirs Augen sich verengten und sein Blick sich verfinsterte. »Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass das Ihre letzte Chance ist!«, knirschte er drohend, doch mit aufgesetzt freundlicher Miene.

»Ja, ist mir bewusst«, entgegnete Sirius ohne zu zögern.

Der schwarze Zauberer blickte von Dumbledore zu Sirius und wieder zurück. Dann presste er hervor: »Dann wäre das ja soweit geklärt. In Zukunft wird es an dieser Schule vermutlich sowieso keine Auswahlzeremonien mehr geben, wenn das hier so weiter geht! – Guten Tag noch!« Damit rauschte der Ministeriumszauberer beleidigt aus der Großen Halle.

* * *

Wenn Sirius dachte, dass sein Tag damit an einem Tiefpunkt angekommen war, wo man schlichtweg nicht tiefer sinken konnte, so sollte er eines Besseren belehrt werden.

Er beschwerte sich gerade bei James: »Wenn die Unterschrift nicht gefälscht war – und dieser seltsame Zauberer nicht noch in der Schuld von meinen Eltern steht – dann fress ich deinen _Nimbus 1001_«, als er in der Eingangshalle auf Bellatrix stieß, die Arm in Arm mit Rodolphus in der Gegenrichtung unterwegs war.

Zu Sirius' Verwunderung liefen die beiden jedoch an ihnen vorbei, ohne auch nur eine abfällige Bemerkung zu machen. Scheinbar hatte seine Cousine ihn noch nicht mal bemerkt.

»Was ist denn mit der los?« Sirius starrte den beiden nach, da er sein Glück nicht fassen konnte.

»Heute ist Valentinstag«, meinte Remus prompt, der einfach weitergelaufen war und nun schon fast das Schlosstor auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde erreicht hatte.

»Na, die beiden passen ja echt gut zusammen!« Auch James sah den Slytherins verächtlich nach, die eben in den Kerkern verschwanden, bevor er Remus folgte.

Doch vor den Blumenbeeten, vor denen Professor Sprout bereits ihre Klasse sammelte, begegneten sie schon den nächsten Slytherins, nämlich Rosier, Wilkes, Avery und Snape, die gerade eine Freistunde hatten und diese anscheinend nicht besser zu verbringen wussten, als vor den Gewächshäusern herumzulungern. Zähneknirschend schlossen sich Sirius und James dem Rest der Klasse an.

»Wunderbar, jetzt sind wir ja komplett«, stellte Professor Sprout mit einem prüfenden Blick fest. »Heute beschäftigen wir uns mit der Frühen Schwertlilie.«

Die Schüler murrten lustlos. Allein Remus hob die Hand: »Was hat die denn für magische Kräfte?«

»Keine, Mr Lupin, aber die sehen so schön aus! – Sie vier können sich gleich das Blumenbeet dort hinten vornehmen. Die Nächsten werden…« Weiter hörte Sirius nicht zu, da sie sich schon auf den Weg zu dem Beet gemacht hatten – das unglücklicherweise das am nächsten zu Snape gelegene war.

»Was sollen wir eigentlich tun?«, wollte Peter planlos wissen.

»Keine Ahnung!«, kam die prompte Antwort von Sirius, da Professor Sprout das nicht erklärt hatte.

»Das ist ja wohl so was von klar…«, setzte Remus an, doch Sirius hörte James zu, der hinter vorgehaltener Hand, aber dennoch so, dass Remus es auch hören konnte, flüsterte: »_Deshalb_ hat sie es uns nicht erklärt: Wir haben Remus dabei!«

Während Remus leicht verlegen lächelte, fuhr er in seinen Erklärungen fort: »…Hier sind ja auch schon die Samen, die wir jetzt im Abstand von zehn Zentimetern stecken. Aber es ist wichtig, dass…«

»Potty bei der Arbeit!«, schnarrte Wilkes, der von hinten herangekommen war.

»Wenn er sich da so anstellt, wie in Zaubertränke, dann gute Nacht«, lästerte Rosier bösartig, woraufhin Avery dunkel grinste: »Na, dann haben wir ja wenigstens was zum Lachen!«

Remus ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er von den Neckereien der Slytherins überhaupt etwas mitbekam, sondern pflanzte seelenruhig seine Schwertlilien ein, während Peter immer weiter zurückwich, sobald die Slytherins näher kamen, sodass er schon halb im Blumenbeet stand.

Ganz anders dagegen Sirius und James, die ihre Hände schon ganz nah an ihren Zauberstäben hatten und nur noch auf das zündende Wort warteten, um loszuschlagen. Doch dieses kam nicht.

Deshalb blaffte Sirius wütend Snape an, der noch im Hintergrund stand: »Na los, Snape, gib du jetzt auch noch deinen Kommentar dazu ab, damit wir euch endlich fertig machen können!«

Mit einem siegesgewissen, bösen Lächeln trat Snape aus der Meute seiner Freunde hervor, bis er fast Nase an Nase mit Sirius stand.

Dann erst hauchte er: »Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich dich jetzt irgendwie provoziere, damit du mich dann gleich bei der Sprout verpetzen kannst? Ich habe es ehrlich gesagt lieber, wenn du ganz allein deine Aggressivität unter Beweis stellst, Black.«

Damit drehte er sich demonstrativ um und ging zurück zu dem Baum, unter dem sie vorher gesessen hatten. Das allerdings gab Sirius den Rest, so dass er schon seinen Zauberstab zückte und auf Snapes dargebotenen Rücken richtete.

»Halt, nicht!«, zischte James, wobei er schnell Sirius' Hand herunter drückte, »das will er ja gerade!«

»Hä? Was?«, fragte Sirius irritiert, als die anderen Slytherins Snape folgten und Peter wieder aus dem Blumenbeet trat.

»Dass du ihn ohne Provokation angreifst, damit er dann den unschuldigen Slytherin spielen kann«, kam es von Remus, der in Ruhe noch seine Frühen Schwertlilien pflanzte. »Jetzt kommt endlich her und helft mir hier!«

* * *

In der Hoffnung, dass er davon müde wurde und einschlief, starrte Sirius durch die nicht mehr existente Gemeinschaftsraumwand hinaus in den Regen, der am Abend kräftig eingesetzt hatte und der nun leise und rhythmisch gegen die unsichtbare Mauer prasselte. Der Winter schien endlich bezwungen und einem Matschwetter gewichen zu sein.

Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf bewegten sich nur träge fort, doch er konnte trotzdem nicht einschlafen. Umso überraschter war er, als James' besorgtes Gesicht plötzlich in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte.

Noch bevor dieser allerdings etwas sagen konnte (Sirius wusste auch, was, das erkannte er an der Falte auf seiner Stirn), winkte Sirius ab: »Denk dir nichts, ich kann einfach nicht schlafen!«

»Vielleicht solltest du dir bei Madam Pomfrey doch mal einen Traumlosen-Schlaf-Trank abholen«, schlug James ernsthaft vor.

»Dann müsste ich ja zu Brewpot gehen – und das werde ich sicherlich nicht tun«, erwiderte Sirius nur tro­cken. Allein der Gedanke, zum Zaubertränkemeister zu gehen und ihn um einen Schlaftrank zu bitten, schien ihm so absurd, dass er gar nicht näher darüber nachgrübelte.

James fläzte sich in einen Sessel und starrte ebenfalls nach draußen. Eine Weile lang hingen beide ihren schlaflosen Gedanken nach, bis Sirius irgendwann meinte: »Da wir ja jetzt eh beide nicht schlafen können…«

Er traf auf James' Blick und verbesserte sich schmun­zelnd: »Also gut, da _ich _ja nicht schlafen kann und du jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht schlafen willst, können wir doch eigentlich auf Erkundungstour im Schloss gehen, oder? Ich glaub', wir haben noch nicht alle Geheimgänge aus Remus' Buch erforscht.«

Nach einem schicksalsergebenen Nicken erhob sich James schwerfällig aus seinem bequemen Sessel und ging Richtung Porträtloch, wobei Sirius ihm animiert folgte.

»Was glaubst du, wie lange es dauert, bis ganz Hogwarts verschwunden ist, so dass wir gar keine Geheimgänge mehr erkunden können?«, fragte James bald.

»Ich hoffe mal, sechseinhalb Jahre«, grinste Sirius verschmitzt. »Aber ich glaub, lange hält es diese Schule nicht mehr aus – und dann schicken mich meine Eltern hundertpro nach Durmstrang.«

»Durmstrang? – Da sollen doch sogar die dunklen Flüche mit auf dem Stundenplan stehen«, entgegnete James geschockt.

Sirius grinste schief. »Na ja, dreimal darfst du raten, warum meine Eltern mich da gerne hätten. Als sie klein waren, war es immer ihr Traum, da hinzugehen, aber Hogwarts war einfach näher…«

Er brach jäh ab, da er gar nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, wie es in Durmstrang aussah. Hier hatte er schließlich schon Freunde gefunden…

Doch plötz­lich fuhr er erschrocken auf, als ihm etwas ganz anderes einfiel: »Wir müssen unbedingt schauen, ob der Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel noch da ist! – Stell dir vor, wir könnten nie mehr unbemerkt nach Hogsmeade!«

»Komm, wir haben wirklich Besseres zu tun! – Zum Beispiel neue Ge­heimgänge suchen«, wehrte sich James.

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, die sich in Sirius' Fall hauptsächlich darum drehten, wie er im Ernstfall Durmstrang entgehen könnte.

Er hatte mit James bisher nie darüber geredet… und vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass bisher noch nie akute Gefahr bestanden hatte, dass er dorthin müsste.

Aber Hogwarts würde sicherlich nicht so schnell geschlossen werden! Dieses Schloss stand jetzt schon über tausend Jahre… Außerdem kümmerte sich die Schulleitung – und sogar das Zaubereiministerium – bereits um die Angelegenheit!

»Ich möchte zu gern wissen, was es mit dem Wächter auf sich hat…«, sprach Sirius seine Gedanken irgendwann aus.

Abrupt blieb James stehen und schlug sich unerwartet gegen die Stirn: »Wieso bin ich da nicht gleich draufgekommen! In der Bibliothek müsste doch etwas von dem Wächter stehen! Schließlich hat Remus doch ge­sagt, dass er da mal was über den gelesen hat!«

Damit änderten sie umgehend die Richtung und eilten Richtung Bibliothek. Als sie eben einen besonders dunklen Korridor durchquerten, hakte James nach: »Hmm… in welcher Abteilung steht denn so was?«

Sirius grinste süffisant: »Du fragst mich, der ich doch schon so oft in der Bibliothek war, wo man ›so was‹ finden kann!«

»Pst! Sei mal kurz still« James hielt sich einen Finger an den Mund und deutete mit einer Geste zu der Tür, die sie eben passierten.

Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen aus dieser, die jedoch so leise sprachen, dass Sirius und James nichts verstehen konnten. Sie wollten sich eben wieder davonstehlen, da verstummten das Gemurmel und kaum hatten die Jungs ein paar Schritt getan, tauchte vor ihnen völlig unvermittelt eine große, hagere Gestalt auf, die aus ebenjenem Raum getreten war.

Alle drei schreckten voreinander zurück, bis mit einem »Lumos« drei Zauberstäbe aufflammten.

James erkannte überrascht: »Professor Jones!«

»Äh… w-was macht ihr denn hier? Ähm… Sie, meine ich, Sie«, stotterte der Lehrer sehr irritiert.

Sirius spitzte derweil durch die Tür, aus der er eben herausgetreten war – doch niemand war zu sehen. Einzig das Kaminfeuer loderte prasselnd vor sich hin, ansonsten herrschte Stille und Dunkelheit.

Während der Lehrer sich noch von dem Schreck erholte, tauschten die Jungs einen vielsagenden Blick und Sirius krümmte sich schnell zusammen. »Mir ist sooo schlecht«, stöhn­te er. »Wir wollten gerade in den Krankenflügel.«

Mit einem recht unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck entschloss sich Jones plötzlich: »Dann werde ich euch – ich meine, Sie, dahin bringen – begleiten… also… los jetzt!«

Damit zog er sie hinter sich her den Gang zurück, den sie eben heraufgekommen waren, während er sich flüchtig zu den Jungs umsah, die ihm mindestens genauso verwirrt folgten.

»Äh… Professor, hier geht's aber nicht zum Krankenflügel…«, machte James den verwirrten Lehrer nach einer Weile aufmerksam.

»Oh, äh… ich denke, ihr findet den Weg sicher auch alleine – Sie, wollte ich sagen! Ähm… Gute Nacht!«, stotterte Jones noch einmal, bevor er davoneilte.

Die Jungs starrten ihm irritiert nach, bis er schließlich von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. Dann nutzten sie die Chance, unbehel­ligt und schnell in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzugelangen.

Dort angekommen verschnauf­ten sie erst einmal, wobei jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, bis James sie auf einen Nenner brachte: »Was tut Jones nachts um halb eins noch in seinem Büro! Und vor allem: Mit wem hat er gesprochen?«

»Vielleicht mit Piler? – Die sind doch Freunde«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern.

»Klar. Und Piler ist dann disappariert – weil man ja in Hogwarts so gut disapparieren kann«, gab James mit einem sarkastischen Blick zurück.

»Ich weiß doch auch nicht! Dann mach einen besseren Vorschlag«, erwiderte Sirius nur.

»Wahrscheinlich haben Jones und Brewpot zusammen eine Bombe gebastelt, die Piler morgen nichts ahnend aufmachen soll und somit ganz Hogwarts in die Luft fliegt! Jones und Piler sind zwar Freunde… aber was sagt das schon!«, breitete James seine Verschwörungstheorie aus.

Mitleidig klopfte Sirius ihm auf die Schulter: »Gute Nacht, James!«

* * *

»Warum haben wir eigentlich Remus nicht mitgenommen!«, maulte Sirius, als sie in der nächsten Nacht wieder durch die Gänge streiften, um in einem zweiten Versuch in die Biblio­thek zu gelangen. »Der weiß doch bestimmt, wo so was steht!«

»Remus hätte es sicher nicht so toll gefunden, wenn er mitgekriegt hätte, dass wir wieder mal etwas Verbotenes tun, in das wir ihn mit reinziehen. Und Peter dann logischerweise auch«, gab James genervt zurück.

Unvermittelt tauchte ein ziemlich mies gelaunter Pringle wie ein Geist aus der Wand vor ih­nen auf und zischte böse: »Was – und ich frage euch nur einmal – tut ihr um diese Zeit hier!«

Sirius warf gleich mal einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Uhr, die ihm verriet, dass eine einfache Ausrede nicht mehr ausreichen würde, bevor er verschwörerisch zu James raunte: »Plan 1a.«

»Was für'n Plan!«, flüsterte James verunsichert zurück.

Siedendheiß fiel Sirius auf einmal wieder ein, dass er die Ablenkungsmanöver zwar in aller Perfektion aufgestellt, allerdings noch nicht die Zeit gehabt hatte, sie James detailliert mitzuteilen. »Is jetzt auch schon egal«, murmelte Sirius nur noch.

»Schweigen ist auch ein Schuldeingeständnis! Und eure Flüstereien gelten nicht! Wir werden jetzt hübsch zu Professor McGonagall gehen…«, blaffte Pringle siegessicher, da begann Sirius auch ohne James mit seinem Plan:

»Die ehrenwerte Professorin wird sich bestimmt freuen, uns um diese Uhrzeit bei sich zu sehen! Und außerdem giert sie sicher schon danach, uns ihren neuen Bademantel zu zeigen. Und erst ihre Gurkenmaske!«

»Gurkenmaske? Die hilft bei der doch auch nichts mehr«, stieg James endlich mit ein. »Aber ich glaube, dass Dumbledore immer eine hat. Seine Haut wirkt so weich und frisch…«

»Glaubst du? – Ich habe mich ja schon oft gefragt, wie der Fast Kopflose Nick ohne Haut zurechtkommt…«

Sie hatten sich unter ihrem sinnlosen Gespräch fast bis zur nächsten Ecke zurückgezogen, die ihnen eine Fluchtmöglichkeit bot, doch nun ließ sich das Pringle nicht länger bieten: »Hört auf, mich zum Narren zu halten! Auf die Tour lass ich euch nicht durchkommen! Diese faulen Tricks durchschaue ich sofort!«

»Plan 1b«, nuschelte Sirius nur zu James hinüber, der nach einem kurzen Nicken begann: »Die Gesichtsmaske haben Sie ja gar nicht nötig, Herr Hausmeister! Ihre Frisur ist heute ja echt cool! Muss ich mir merken! Sagen Sie mal, tragen Sie eigentlich Ihre Haare immer verfilzt offen!«

Sirius beobachtete Pringle aufmerksam, der plötzlich ganz rot wurde, woraufhin er James zuraunte: »Tja, Kumpel, das war wohl die falsche Taktik.«

Da begann Pringle auch schon vor Wut zu schreien, weshalb die Jungs einfach auf Durchzug schalteten, bis der Hausmeister zum wirklich wichtigen Teil kam: »…In mein Büro! Morgen wird euch eure Hauslehrerin schon zeigen, was man mit frechen Bengeln wie euch macht, die nachts auf den Gängen herumschlei­chen!«

Damit zog er die Jungs hinter sich her die Gänge hinab.

Hinter dessen Rücken flüsterte Sirius seinem Kumpel zu: »Gut, dass wir Remus nicht Bescheid gesagt haben.« Sirius grinste halb unterdrückt und halb trübsinnig, da sie innerhalb von zwei Nächten zweimal erwischt worden waren. Das erste Mal waren sie ja noch durch eine tolle Notlüge – und zugegebenermaßen auch durch die Zerstreutheit von Jones – davongekommen…

Unvermittelt lief er gegen einen alten, staubigen Stoffmantel, den er als Pringles erkannte, der abrupt stehen geblieben war.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah unverhofft in Pilers freundliches, aber auch verdutzt wirkendes Gesicht. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung: Sie waren gerettet!

Sirius warf James einen Blick zu, der mit den Augen erst auf seine Uhr und dann auf Piler selbst deutete. Sirius wusste auch ohne Worte, was er damit sagen wollte: War es denn inzwischen Gewohnheit, dass die Lehrer um diese Uhrzeit in den Gängen herumschlichen – was sonst nur die Schüler taten!

»Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein, Apollyon? Überlassen Sie mir das hier, dann können Sie in Ruhe Ihre Runde fortsetzen…«, sprang Piler sofort ein.

Pringle grummelte nur irgendetwas in seinen Bart, das sich für Sirius verdächtig nach »Lehrer verderben einem den ganzen Spaß am Schüler foltern…« anhörte, bevor er durch irgendeinen Geheimgang verschwand.

Sobald der Hausmeister weg war, stahl sich ein ernster Ausdruck auf Pilers Gesicht, bis er fast enttäuscht meinte: »Also Jungs, ich hätte euch für vernünftiger gehalten! Nachdem Mat euch gestern schon erwischt hat, dachte ich eigentlich, dass ihr die nächsten Tage nicht mehr so einen Mist macht. Zum Glück bin ich rechtzeitig gekommen, sonst würde euch jetzt was blühen…«

»Was wollte Mat eigentlich gestern hier – also Jones, mein ich?«, fragte Sirius gleich vorlaut.

»Und was machst du hier?«, fügte James an.

»Pringles Geschrei hat mich aufgeweckt und ich wollte dem auf den Grund gehen«, erklärte Piler, während sie zusammen in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. Erst jetzt fiel Sirius auf, dass Piler unter seinem Umhang nur einen blau geblümten Pyjama trug. »Wo wolltet ihr eigentlich diesmal hin?«, hakte Piler nun nach.

»Dahin, wo wir gestern auch schon hinwollten: In die Bibliothek«, erwiderte James wie selbstverständlich.

Piler lachte nur: »Okay, Jungs, – aber mir könnt ihr euch doch anvertrauen! Sagt mir doch einfach die Wahrheit!«

»Nein, wirklich!«, bekräftigte diesmal Sirius.

Nachdenklich blickte der Lehrer sie eine Weile lang an, bis er schmunzelnd meinte: »Schon mal überlegt, da tagsüber hinzugehen – oder schädigt das euren Ruf?«

Verdutzt wechselten die beiden Freunde einen Blick – diesen Aspekt hatten sie noch gar nicht bedacht, obwohl er doch ziemlich logisch klang –, woraufhin Sirius nur noch meinte: »Oh.«

* * *

Es ging schon gegen acht, als Sirius noch immer als Einziger wach im Bett lag.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um den bevorstehenden Schultag und zu welchen Stunden er gerne zu spät kommen würde. Schließlich entschied er sich nach kurzem Überlegen für Verwandlung und Astronomie – obwohl, in Verwandlung konnte er sich das nicht schon wieder leisten…

Gelangweilt spielte er mit der Kette um seinen Hals, bis er plötzlich die kleine, silberne Pfeife in der Hand hielt.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, blies er einmal kräftig hinein, so dass im Nebenbett James wie von der Tarantel gestochen auffuhr und nach draußen fiel. Er verwickelte sich in den Bettvorhängen, bis er sich endlich nach einer Weile fluchend daraus befreien konnte.

Durch den Lärm, den er dabei veranstaltete, wurden nacheinander auch die anderen vier Schlafsaal­mitbewohner wach. »Hey Mann, was ist denn hier los?«, knurrte Timothy gleich genervt.

»Ist schon wieder was verschwunden?«, gähnte Peter, als er seinen Vorhang beiseite zog.

Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung packte Sirius seine Pfeife wieder weg und stand mit einem brei­ten Grinsen auf.

»Alles… klar. Bin nur aus dem Bett gefallen… Schlecht geträumt«, brummte James, wobei er Sirius einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Sirius und James ließen sich sehr viel Zeit beim Anziehen, so dass alle anderen schon mal frühstücken gingen und sie allein im Schlafsaal zurückblieben.

»Mann, Sirius, mach das nicht noch mal! Ich dachte schon, dir wäre wer weiß was passiert! Mir bleibt jedes Mal fast das Herz stehen, wenn ich diese doofe Pfeife hör«, schalt James seinen besten Freund.

Sirius lächelte gönnerhaft: »Na gut, ich versprech' dir, dass ich das nicht mehr mach…«

»He, das ist es doch! Wir nehmen die Pfeifen nur im Not­fall her… Also, wenn einer so richtig in Gefahr ist«, schlug James begeistert vor.

»Das ist ja dann so richtig oft«, erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch, der schon dem lieblichen Klang der Pfeife nachtrauerte.

»Aber dann wissen wir wenigstens, dass es ernst ist, wenn die Pfeife benutzt wird. Und sieh's doch mal so: Im täglichen Leben können wir eh nichts mit den Dingern anfangen. Ich mein, wir haben sie jetzt schon seit Weihnachten und haben sie vielleicht zweimal benutzt…«, erklärte James logisch.

Grummelnd bestieg Sirius ohne eine Antwort seinen Besen, um nach unten zum Frühstück zu fliegen. James folgte ihm bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Sirius nur noch widerwillig zustimmte: »Okay, gut. Abgemacht. Nur im Notfall.«

Kaum erreichten sie die Große Halle, als sie auch schon auf Jones trafen, der eben zum Lehrertisch gehen wollte. »Morgen«, nickte er ihnen zu, allerdings nicht ohne rot zu werden.

Die beiden Freunde grüßten zurück und nachdem der Lehrer sich neben Piler gesetzt hatte, hielt Sirius es für ungefährlich, das Thema aufzugreifen: »Sag mal, irgendwas heckt der doch aus! Wir haben den doch bestimmt bei irgendwas erwischt!«

Während sie sich neben Remus und Peter am Ravenclaw-Tisch niederließen, vermutete James: »Vielleicht ist Jones ja doch nicht so unschuldig in Sachen Hogwarts-Auflösen!«

»Kann schon sein. Warum sonst sollte er nachts irgendwo rumschleichen!«, meinte auch Sirius etwas nachdenklich.

Remus' Kopf ruck­te hoch: »Wann habt ihr denn das schon wieder mitgekriegt?«

»Ach, wir waren die letzten Nächte unterwegs, in der Hoffnung, was rauszufinden«, winkte James ab, während er sich einen Toast in den Mund schob.

»Und warum habt ihr uns dann nicht geweckt?«, warf Remus ihnen fast beleidigt vor.

»Du willst doch eh nie ins Regelbrechen reingezogen werden, oder?«, gab Sirius irritiert zurück.

»Ja schon…«, knirschte Remus, »aber mir geht's ums Prinzip! Ihr hättet uns wenigstens sagen können, was ihr vorhabt!«

»Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an un­serem Remus, die wir da entdecken«, staunte James neckisch, während er kaute.

»Aber du hättest eh nicht dabei sein wollen. Wir sind nämlich erwischt worden«, winkte Sirius ab, woraufhin ihn Peter mit großen Augen anstarrte.

»Was? Und ihr habt keine Strafarbeit gekriegt? Das müsst ihr mir auch mal beibringen!«

Sirius allerdings überhörte den Kommentar des untersetzten Jungen schon wieder, denn er bemerkte etwas, das seinen Tag in der Beliebtheitsskala um einiges sinken ließ: Snape konnte sich wegen Platzmangels nicht an den Slytherin-Tisch setzen, son­dern kam nun grummelnd mit Wilkes zum Ravenclaw-Tisch herüber, um sich an die einzigen zwei freien Plätze zu setzen – gegenüber von Sirius und James.

»Kein Wort, Gryffindors! Diesmal ist kein Lehrer in der Nähe, der mich davon abhält, euch fertig zu machen«, zischte Snape dunkel.

»Ach ja? Ich glaub kaum, dass uns an _unserem_ Tisch ein Slytherin den Mund verbieten kann«, grinste Sirius vorfreudig und James gab noch eins drauf: »Was für ein Ver­lierer kommt noch nicht mal an seinen eigenen Haustisch!«

Sirius setzte schon wieder an, eine weitere Provokation von sich zu geben, als ihm Remus unter dem Tisch einen leichten, nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Fußtritt gab, den Sirius geflissentlich ignorierte. Peter unterdessen sah sich panisch nach allen Seiten um, wahrscheinlich um nach Lehrern Ausschau zu halten.

»Was für ein Verlierer gibt sich schon mit so einer kleinen Ratte wie dem da ab? – Pettigrew ist ja wirklich der Abschaum der Zaubererschaft – gleich nach euch! Seht euch doch an, mit euren Muggelfreunden, mit denen ihr euch einen Schlafsaal teilt!« Snape hatte ein überhebliches Grinsen aufgesetzt.

»Wenigstens sind wir nicht so hinterhältig, böse und schwarzmagisch, wie ihr Slytherins«, hielt James sofort dagegen.

»Zu viel des Lobes für einen einfachen Slytherin! – Tetundo!«, schnarrte Snape nur und im nächsten Moment warf es James rückwärts vom Stuhl.

Augenblicklich zückte Sirius ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, doch da deutete Wilkes auf etwas am anderen Ende des Tisches, woraufhin Snape sich mit einem gehässigen Lächeln erhob. »Wünsche noch einen schönen Tag«, raunte er hämisch und im nächsten Moment verschwanden er und sein Kumpel im Getümmel.

»Ich hetz ihm 'nen Fluch nach«, schnauzte James aufgebracht, der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Doch da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Zauberstabhand und drückte sie runter. Verwirrt blickten die beiden Jungs hinter sich in Pilers besorgtes Gesicht.

»Jungs, langsam mach ich mir echt Sorgen um euch. Wenn ich euch noch ein paar Mal bei so was erwische, dann muss ich euch wirklich mal bei Minerva verpetzen. Was war denn diesmal los? Und sagt mir nicht, dass es allein Snapes Schuld war!«

Er warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu, woraufhin Sirius nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen knirschte: »War's aber! – Komm, James, wir gehen!«

Doch Piler hielt sie am Kragen zurück: »Moment mal, nicht so schnell! – Remus, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich: Du wirst auf die beiden hier mal ein bisschen aufpassen. Sorg einfach dafür, dass sie nicht allzu viel anstellen!«

»Ähm… wie lange denn, Sir?«, hakte Remus irritiert nach, der nicht sehr begeistert wirkte.

»Na, am besten die nächsten sechseinhalb Jahre!«

* * *

»Und jetzt stellen Sie Ihre Fernrohre bitte auf ›_Drakon_‹ ein. Er leuchtet in letzter Zeit auffäl­lig hell…«, forderte Highking sie in ihrer nächsten nächtlichen Astronomiestunde auf. »Falls Sie sich erinnern… ›_Drakon_‹ steht für die Freundschaft…«

Anne, die zusammen mit Lily neben ihnen stand, stöhnte auf: »Nicht schon wieder! Das erzählt er uns jetzt schon zum dritten Mal!«

Damit wollte sie sich melden, um Highking darauf hinzuweisen, doch James fuhr sie an: »Lass das gefälligst, das interessiert uns!«

Sirius bemerkte Lilys erstaunten Blick, als sie dies hörte, ließ sich aber weiter nichts anmerken, sondern hörte so ziemlich zum ersten Mal in Highkings Unterricht überhaupt aufmerksam zu, als dieser fortfuhr, über _Drakon_ zu reden.

Am Ende der Stunde war Sirius wenigstens recht müde, sodass er sicherlich gleich ein­schlafen konnte, denn normalerweise nutzte er diese Mitternachtsstunde zum Schlafen. So bemerkte er erst, als sie sich ankeiften, dass Lily mit James auf dem Weg zum Turm stritt. Bevor sich Sirius jedoch einmischen konnte – abgesehen davon, dass er gar nicht wusste, worum es überhaupt ging – rauschte Lily beleidigt davon.

»…Kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein… blöde Zicke…«, regte sich James neben ihm auf.

»Was geht denn mit der ab?«, gähnte Sirius recht unbeteiligt. Alles was er jetzt wollte, war in sein Bett fallen und ausschlafen. Schließlich hatte er in letzter Zeit wenig Schlaf gehabt…

»Ach, was weiß ich! – Die regt sich doch immer über irgendwas auf. Sobald ich was sage, ist ja eh der Teufel los! Diesmal fand sie es irgendwie blöd von uns, dass wir Aveimperatore zugehört haben, oder so! – Mann, bin ich froh, mit der nicht befreundet zu sein!«

»Ich glaub, du hast da was falsch verstanden«, mischte sich Remus nun ein. »Sie hat sich darüber aufgeregt, weil ihr sonst nie aufpasst und wenn er dann zum hundertsten Mal so einen Scheiß erzählt, wollt ihr es unbedingt mitkriegen. Das nervt nämlich die Leute, die es schon beim ersten Mal mitgekriegt haben.«

»Willst du dich jetzt etwa auf ihre Seite schlagen!«, knurrte James drohend, als sie bereits Phineas Nigel­lus erreichten.

»Nein. Ich meinte nur, dass… ach, ist ja auch egal, lasst uns ins Bett gehen!«

Schläfrig flogen sie nacheinander in ihren Schlafsaal hinauf, wo sie sich in aller Eile umzogen. Als sich Sirius in sein Bett fallen lassen wollte – musste er feststellen, dass es nicht mehr da war.

»Okay, jetzt lasst den Mist und gebt mir mein Bett wieder«, blaffte er genervt die anderen an. Erst jetzt schienen auch sie den seltsamen Verlust zu bemerken (Wie konnte man ein fehlendes Himmelbett übersehen, fragte sich Sirius später.), denn zumindest James und Remus eilten zu ihrem Freund.

»Wenigstens sind deine Sachen noch da«, stellte Remus optimistisch fest.

»Hhmmmm, toll!«, erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch. »Bringt mir jetzt superviel! – Wo soll ich denn jetzt bitte schlafen!«

»Los komm, wir gehen zur McGonagall, die wird's schon wieder hinbiegen«, schlug James beschwichtigend vor.

Sirius fauchte auf dem Weg nach draußen noch Timothy an, hinter dessen Vorhängen es unverschämt kicherte.

Im Pyjama und barfuss (ihre Hausschuhe waren weg) tapsten die Jungs schließlich durch die dunklen und kalten Gänge zu McGonagalls Büro.

»Ich – hasse – dieses – Schloss«, grummelte Sirius, dessen Laune sich auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt befand. »Vielleicht wäre Durmstrang doch nicht so schlecht!« Ihm war kalt, er war müde und sein Magen begann auch schon wieder zu knurren. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden! Ja.

»Ihr schon wieder! Jetzt seid ihr aber dran«, krächzte Pringles heisere Stimme plötzlich aus einer Ecke vor ihnen, so dass sie überrascht, aber nicht unbedingt erschrocken, stehen blieben, als der Hausmeister hervorhuschte.

»Wir wollen zu McGonagall«, blaffte Sirius nur unhöflich.

»Ach – was? Euch selbst anzeigen?«, fragte Pringle verständnislos.

»Nein, mein Bett ist weg. Und jetzt lassen Sie uns gefälligst durch«, befahl Sirius aggressiv.

»Ihr denkt, mit dieser Tour legt ihr mich noch mal rein, was? – Ich bringe euch jetzt zu eurer Hauslehrerin, wenn ihr doch da angeblich sowieso hinwollt«, grinste Pringle boshaft, womit er sie vor sich herscheuchte.

Vor der Bürotür der Hauslehrerin hielt er endlich an und ließ sie draußen warten, während er im Büro verschwand. Sirius war bewusst, dass James versuchte, Blickkontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, hatte aber absolut keine Lust dazu und so standen sie untätig und schweigend herum, bis sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Pringle mit McGonagall heraustrat.

Die Schreckschraube hatte die Arme vor ihrem schottenkarierten Morgenmantel verschränkt und fauchte jetzt: »Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, wie spät es ist! – Was wollen Sie denn diesmal?«

»Glauben Sie mir, ich würde genauso gerne schlafen, wie Sie, allerdings fehlt mir dazu mein Bett. Es hat sich nämlich irgendwie – wie das ganze restliche Schloss auch– in Luft aufgelöst«, erklärte Sirius die Situation zum zweiten Mal.

»Und was soll ich da tun? – Wie Sie vielleicht mitbekommen haben, lassen sich die verschwundenen Sachen nicht wieder herzaubern. Diesen Weg hätten Sie sich also sparen können. Gute Nacht!«

Sirius starrte die Lehrerin einen Moment lang völlig baff an, die sich einfach umdrehte und schon wieder in ihr Büro gehen wollte. »Moment mal!«, rief er ihr hinterher, sodass sie sich noch einmal ziemlich genervt umdrehte. »Und was soll ich jetzt Ihrer Meinung nach tun? – Meine Eltern bezahlen hier nicht dafür, dass ich auf dem Boden schlafen muss!«

»Ich sehe hier, um ehrlich zu sein, kein Problem! – Ich dachte, Sie beide wären Freunde, also stellen Sie sich nicht so an, und schlafen Sie mit in Mr Potters Bett. Sonst hängen Sie ja auch ständig überall zusammen«, entgegnete die Schreckschraube scharf. »Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was mit lieber war: Die Zeit, als Sie sich noch bei jeder Gelegenheit duelliert haben oder wenn Sie mir die ganze Zeit zu zweit auf die Nerven gehen!«

Damit drehte sie sich endgültig um und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

Pringle starrte sie nur mit offenem Mund an, bis die Jungs ihn ebenfalls einfach stehen ließen. »Mann, wär' ich doch nach Slytherin gegangen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte! – Da hätte ich jetzt nicht die ganzen Probleme mit dieser scheißblöden Hauslehrerin«, regte sich Sirius den ganzen Weg zurück auf.

»Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder?«, stellte James eher fest, als dass er fragte.

»Nein!«, antwortete Sirius dennoch, »aber es macht mich trotzdem wahnsinnig!«

»_Draco dormiens nunquam titilla_ndus«, weckte James Nigellus auf, indem er das neue Passwort nannte, der sie murrend einließ.

Oben im Schlafsaal war Remus wach geblieben und hatte auf sie gewartet. Peter hatte es Remus' Berichten nach auch versucht, doch als es zu lange gedauert hatte, war er schließlich doch eingeschlafen.

»Und? Wo ist McGonagall?«, erkundigte sich Remus gleich.

»Im Bett«, grollte Sirius, womit er sich in James' Bett warf.

»Äh… Sirius…«, begann Remus irritiert, doch James übernahm die Antwort auf die nicht ausgesprochene Frage: »Ist schon okay. Befehl von der Schreckschraube!« Damit legte er sich dazu und schlief sogleich ein.

* * *

Sehr zu Sirius' Ärger machte kein Lehrer in den nächsten Tagen Anstalten, ihm ein neues Bett zu beschaffen, obwohl er sich noch bei einigen anderen Aufsichtspersonen beschwert hatte.

Piler hatte sich nur halb totgelacht, als er von Sirius' Verlust erfuhr, während High­king ihm amüsiert zublinzelte, aber dennoch nichts weiter unternahm.

Flitwick dagegen war so mit der Allgemeinsituation beschäftigt, dass er irgendwann das Grundproblem ganz vergessen zu haben schien und ihn nur noch über fehlende Zauberkunstbücher zutextete. Als Sirius schließlich nur noch die Wahl zwischen Sprout und Brewpot hatte, gab er endgültig auf.

Einige Tage später fand er beim Schlafengehen in James' Bett eine zweite Bettdecke und ein zweites Kissen vor, sodass ihm endlich klar wurde, dass er wohl länger hier nächtigen würde.

Er war so mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, dass ihm erst auffiel, wie krank Remus in den vergangenen Tagen gewirkt hatte, als dessen Bett mal wieder verwaist war.

»Ich hab den schon seit dem Mittagessen nicht mehr gesehen«, stellte James gerade mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fest.

»Er meinte, er würde zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, um sich ein Kopfschmerzmittel abholen«, warf Peter von seinem Bett aus ein.

Sirius packte nur sein Bettzeug und zog in das freie Bett um. »Na ja, der bleibt ja eh wieder zwei Tage weg«, meinte er auf den fragenden Blick von James.

Und damit sollte er Recht behalten, denn Remus tauchte erst zwei Tage später an Daveys Geburtstag wieder auf, den sie im Gemeinschaftsraum feierten, bis McGonagall sie in der Nacht endlich ins Bett scheuchte.

* * *


	22. Die Herren des Waldes

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Zweiundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Die Herren des Waldes**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sirius von schlimmen Kopfschmerzen geplagt, die wahrscheinlich von der Fete am Abend herrührten (das Butterbier war aber wirklich stark gewesen). Zumindest wussten sie jetzt, dass der Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel noch nicht verschwunden war.

Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt begab er sich in Verteidigung, wo er sich laut Piler neben Pernilla setzen musste. So hatte schließlich jeder, der nicht ganz so gut durchsah, einen besseren Schüler neben sich, da der Spruch, den sie lernen sollten, ziemlich anspruchsvoll war. Also zauberte Sirius lustlos an seinem Schutzschildfluch herum, ohne Pernilla groß zu beachten.

Schließlich entschloss er sich zu einem kleinen Nickerchen, um Schlaf nachzuholen und eventuell seine Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Erst als Piler sie aufforderte, mit den Übungen zum Ende zu kommen, zog er unvermittelt seinen Zauberstab und erschuf einen dermaßen perfekten Schutzschildzauber, dass er dafür von Piler zehn Punkte bekam.

»Okay, ich glaube, ihr seid jetzt alle so weit, dass wir das mal im Duell ausprobieren können. Mr Gudgeon, kommen Sie doch mal bitte vor die Klasse«, ordnete Piler nun an.

Davey trat etwas verunsichert nach vorne, wo er vor Piler stehen blieb und den weiteren Anweisungen etwas nervös lauschte: »Ich werde jetzt irgendeinen Fluch auf Sie anwenden, den Sie bitte mit einem Schutzschildzauber abblocken werden.«

Plötzlich wandte sich Piler an Remus, der ziemlich geschockt aussah: »Ich weiß, Mr Lupin, eigentlich dürfte ich das nicht. Aber ich denke, Sie müssen ja lernen, Ihre Zauber auch gegen Angriffe einzusetzen und wenn wir alle dicht halten, dann dürfte es keine Probleme geben. Wer nicht will, muss natürlich nicht, aber ich finde, das ist eine gute Übung – auch für Ihre Prüfungen später.«

Remus wirkte immer noch leicht verunsichert, nickte allerdings billigend. »Gut, dann mal in Position, Mr Gudgeon«, richtete Piler sich wieder an Davey. »Bei drei… eins… zwei… drei! – Tarantallegra!« Ein blaugesprenkelter Lichtblitz schoss aus Pilers Zauberstab auf Davey zu, der gerade noch im letzten Moment sein Schutzschild heraufbeschwören konnte, das den Fluch abprallen ließ.

»Sehr gut«, lobte Piler, wobei die Klasse anerkennend applaudierte. »Will sonst noch jemand? – Wie wäre es mit Ihnen, Miss Evans?«

Nachdem auch Lily und Eileen ihre Zauber erfolgreich gegen den Fluch des Lehrers eingesetzt hatten, bat Piler auch Sirius nach vorne. Dieser schritt mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln zu dem Lehrer nach vorne, der schon in Position gegangen war.

»Also: Eins… zwei…«

Doch in diesem Moment klopfte es energisch an die Tür. In Sekundenbruchteilen ließ Piler seinen Zauberstab in seinem weiten Ärmel verschwinden und begann einen neuen Satz, als die Tür aufging und Dumbledore eintrat: »Vielen Dank, Sirius, für die Vorführung.«

Sirius, der die Situation gleich ausnutzen wollte, stemmte empört die Arme in die Hüften und meinte: »Ich finde, das wären mindestens zehn Punkte für Gryffindor wert.«

Piler blickte ihn einen Augenblick lang verdattert an, aber dann setzte er ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf und stimmte ihm völlig zu: »Danke, dass Sie mich daran erinnern. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!«

Doch nun begann Dumbledore endlich zu sprechen: »Frederic, könnten Sie uns kurz behilflich sein? Es ist wieder etwas verschwunden, was essentiell ist.«

»Oh, natürlich, Direktor. Sie vertiefen sich in der Zeit bitte in Seite 65 im Buch«, antwortete Piler, der sich wieder gefangen hatte und folgte dem Schulleiter hinaus.

Kaum waren die Schritte auf dem Gang verklungen, brach in der Klasse Chaos aus. Sirius ging zu James, Remus und Peter hinüber, um sich auf den Tisch seines besten Freundes zu setzen.

»Einfach genial, Kumpel, so kassiert man leicht Punkte«, grinste James schadenfroh, doch nun kreischte Stephanie – Pernillas beste Freundin – von hinten: »Etwas Essentielles!«

»Ja, ich habe mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht, was wieder verschwunden sein könnte. Und dann noch so etwas Wichtiges, dass sich Dumbledore selbst damit befasst und Professor Piler persönlich aus unserem Unterricht holt…«, überlegte Remus.

»Mein Bett ist weg. Was gibt es bitte Wichtigeres?«, gab Sirius verständnislos zurück.

Piler kehrte erst in der zweiten der Doppelstunde zurück, wobei er ziemlich zerstreut wirkte und sehr nass war.

»Was ist verschwunden, Prof?«, wollte Sirius sofort vorlaut wissen.

»Jegliche Waschgelegenheiten«, erwiderte Piler trocken. Die Mädchen hinter Sirius kreischten laut auf.

»Und, haben Sie die inzwischen wiederbeschafft, oder geht damit dasselbe ab, wie mit meinem Bett!«, erkundigte sich Sirius verschnupft, worauf Piler leicht grinsen musste.

»Bisher haben wir leider noch keine Lösung dafür gefunden…«, begann Piler, doch Lily rief so laut dazwischen, dass er abbrach: »Was ist denn mit deinem Bett?«

Da musste sich natürlich gleich Timothy mit einem überheblichen Ton einmischen: »Ach, ihr wisst das noch gar nicht? Potter und Black schlafen inzwischen in einem Bett!«

»Weil meins verschwunden ist und sich niemand bemüht, es wiederzubeschaffen, du Freak«, rief Sirius quer durch das Klassenzimmer Timothy zu.

»Beruhigt euch mal wieder, Jungs. Wir müssen uns jetzt jedenfalls was einfallen lassen, sonst können wir es vergessen, hier irgendeine Schulordnung aufrecht zu erhalten.«

Die restliche Stunde ging für unfruchtbare Diskussionen, wie man den Schaden beheben könnte, drauf.

Natürlich waren die verschwundenen Duschen, Waschbecken und Bäder das Schulgespräch des Tages und auch am darauf folgenden Tag wurde noch heftig darüber debattiert.

Als dann in der ersten Stunde, in der sie eigentlich Verwandlung bei der Schreckschraube hätten, auch noch Piler fröhlich hereinspazierte, war die Verwirrung perfekt.

»Gibt es was Neues?«

»Wo ist denn Professor McGonagall?«

»Haben Sie endlich eine Lösung gefunden?«

Piler hob beschwichtigend die Hand, damit die Klasse zur Ruhe kam.

»Ich weiß jetzt auch nicht so richtig, was ich hier soll… Von Verwandlung hab ich sowieso keine Ahnung. Ich kann gerade mal eine Nadel in ein Streichholz verwandeln, aber das war's dann auch schon! – Aber Hieronymus, der euch eigentlich vertreten sollte, hatte einen Lösungsvorschlag für unser Problem! – Und leider auch einen bisher geheimen«, fügte Piler auf die hoffnungsvollen Blicke der Schüler hinzu.

Noch bevor Piler fortfahren konnte, ertönte einmal mehr Flitwicks magisch verstärkte Stimme: »Alle Schüler und Lehrer bitte sofort in die Große Halle! Wichtige Verkündung. Wiederhole: Die ganze Schule jetzt sofort in der Großen Halle!«

Sirius war ja schon sehr in Versuchung gewesen, James aufzutragen, er solle gut zuhören und ihm später alles Wichtige erzählen, während er sich noch für eine Stunde ins Bett warf, doch letztendlich zwang Remus ihn doch in die überfüllte Halle.

Dort konnten sie leider nur noch einen Stehplatz ergattern, während Anne ihnen schadenfroh zuwinkte, denn sie saß auf dem Schoß eines Drittklässlers.

Bevor Sirius sich noch darüber aufregen konnte, sorgte Dumbledore endlich für Ruhe und begann: »Wie Sie schon alle mitbekommen haben werden, sind seit gestern sämtliche Waschgelegenheiten im Schloss verschwunden, die sich bedauerlicherweise nicht mehr zum Vorschein bringen lassen. Doch dank Professor Highking haben wir eine geniale Lösung gefunden: Ab sofort werden Sie morgens und abends von Lehrern begleitet zum See hinuntergehen, den wir teilweise durch Magie erhitzen, so dass Sie darin baden können. Ich appelliere an Ihren Verstand, sich vernünftig und anständig zu benehmen, damit keinerlei Unfälle passieren können. Der Badeplan richtet sich nach den verschiedenen Jahrgangsstufen und wird ab heute Abend in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen einsichtig sein.«

Nachdem der Schulleiter geendet hatte, hob ungläubiges Gemurmel an. Die ersten kichernden Mädchen stürmten schon in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, um nach den Plänen zu sehen, während die vier Freunde langsam nach draußen zu Kräuterkunde trotteten.

»Seid ihr sicher, dass der Riesenkrake uns nichts tut, wenn wir in seinem See schwimmen?«, hakte Peter ängstlich nach.

Sirius aber blickte ihn nur halb überrascht, halb uninteressiert an und fragte trocken: »Was, du kannst schwimmen?«

* * *

»Ich fühle mich nicht wohl, wenn ich beim Baden von Lehrern beobachtet werde«, knurrte Sirius, als er zusammen mit seinen Klassenkameraden in Badehosen im warmen Wasser des Sees stand. 

»Du fühlst dich nie wohl, wenn du von irgendwem bei irgendwas beobachtet wirst – weil es meistens verboten ist«, grinste James, der bequem im Wasser lag.

Sirius blinzelte amüsiert zurück: »Wieso? – Wie weit darf man denn eigentlich rausschwimmen?«

»Ich glaube, ich hab vorhin was von fünfzehn Metern gehört. Aber du merkst es dann eh, wenn du an die Grenze kommst, da wird das Wasser kalt«, mischte sich auch Remus mit ein.

»Bleib am besten am Rand, da soll der Krake sich nicht hintrauen«, schlug Peter vor, der sich eben vorsichtig einen Schritt tiefer in den See wagte.

Sirius ließ ein Schnauben hören, womit er sich ins Wasser platschen ließ und ein paar kräftige Schwimmzüge machte, um Peter möglichst weit hinter sich zu lassen – und um ihm zu zeigen, dass seine seltsamen Ratschläge ihn nichts angingen. Schließlich tauchte er sogar unter, um sich dort ein wenig umzusehen. Als er – jetzt auch mit klatschnassen Haaren – wieder auftauchte, um Luft zu schnappen, bemerkte er James, der neben ihn gekommen war.

»Manchmal kann der ein bisschen nerven, was?«, meinte der, bevor er abrupt das Thema wechselte: »Wettschwimmen bis zum Rand von diesem komischen magischen Warmwasserkreis?«

Sirius nickte, ohne wirklich einen Plan zu haben, wie weit er noch schwimmen musste, bis es ins Eiswasser überging. Nach einigen weiteren Schwimmzügen spürte er, wie sich das Wasser allmählich abkühlte und bald hielten sie beide wassertretend an.

»Mann, so kann man sich's öfter gut gehen lassen, was meinst du, Sirius?« James verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und paddelte auf dem Rücken an der Warmwassergrenze entlang.

»Mochte Wasser noch nie so«, knurrte Sirius nur, der schon langsam kalte Füße bekam. Diese Badehose war wirklich verdammt dünn. Da lobte er sich doch seinen Umhang…

»Sieh mal, da kommt Peter«, unterbrach James nun Sirius' unschöne Gedanken. Der richtete seinen Blick aufs Ufer, wo sich noch andere Jungs aus den Schlafsälen im seichten Wasser tummelten. Tatsächlich kam Peter ihnen näher, mit langsamen, mühseligen Schwimmzügen, als könnte er gar nicht richtig schwimmen.

»Wer ist das dahinter?«, fragte Sirius mit einem bösen Verdacht, der die vier anderen Jungs hinter Peter eben erst entdeckt hatte.

»Verdammt«, fluchte James, der Snape und seine Bande ebenfalls erkannt hatte. »Wir müssen ihm helfen, die holen Peter doch ohne Probleme ein und ertränken ihn aus Spaß«, fuhr James gleich alarmiert aber auch entschlossen fort.

»Lass sie uns niedermachen. Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich mit denen fertig bin, dann trauen sie sich nie wieder in tiefes Gewässer«, knurrte Sirius in sich hinein, während sie schon so schnell sie konnten, auf den verzweifelt rudernden Peter zuschossen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sie Peter passiert hatten und sich auch schon den Slytherins gegenüber sahen.

»Wieder auf der Suche nach Ärger, Snape?«, grollte James, sobald sie sich drohend gegenüberschwammen.

»Dachten nur, die kleine Wasserratte Pettigrew bräuchte mal ein bisschen Bewegung. Ist eh zu fett…«, schnarrte Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

»Verzieh dich, du Versager, wenn du heute nicht noch 'ne Menge dreckiges Seewasser schlucken willst«, provozierte Sirius ihn, der richtig Lust hatte, Snape und seine dämlich grinsenden Kumpanen mit dem Schockzauber auf den Seegrund sinken zu lassen.

»Das wirst du nicht schaffen, Black. Denn vorher…«, begann Snape und hatte schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, den er in der Badehose versteckt haben musste.

Aber sowohl Sirius als auch James hatten diesen Schachzug vorausgeahnt, denn nun warfen sie sich gleichzeitig auf Snape, der durch ihre Wucht unter Wasser gedrückt wurde und sich verzweifelt wehrte.

Sirius fühlte sich unter Wasser von hinten gepackt und schlug mit der Faust aus. Er traf etwas Weiches, was wohl Wilkes' hässliches Gesicht gewesen sein musste, denn der Griff lockerte sich und er kam frei.

Prustend kämpfte er sich durch fünf Körper an die Wasseroberfläche, wo er sich nach einer kurzen Lagepeilung auf Avery stürzte, der James' Kopf unter Wasser drückte, als wollte er ihn ertränken.

Sirius riss ihn an den Haaren zurück und trat gleichzeitig mit dem Fuß nach Snape, der sich von hinten bereit machte, die Gryffindors zu verhexen.

Ihm wurde der Zauberstab aus der Hand geprellt, so dass er abtauchen musste, um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben, ihn je wieder zu finden.

Jetzt stand es nur noch drei zu zwei, wie Sirius erkannte. Mit drei Slytherins wurden sie problemlos fertig.

Peter war allerdings gänzlich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, seit die Rangelei angefangen hatte. Als Sirius Rosier unter Wasser kräftig in den Magen schlug, registrierte er, wie James die anderen beiden Slytherins in Schach hielt, indem er ihre Füße hoch hielt und sie immer wieder japsend rücklings ins Wasser kippten.

Mit einem schadenfrohen Lachen konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Rosier, der gerade versuchte, Sirius' lange Haare zu erwischen.

Doch plötzlich hörte er eine ärgerliche Stimme hinter sich: »Sind Sie denn völlig wahnsinnig! Sie sollten sich doch vernünftig verhalten! Was tun Sie eigentlich hier!«

Erschrocken fuhren alle fünf Jungs herum, ließen natürlich voneinander ab, als sie Highking erkannten, der in seiner schicken rot-weiß-gestreiften Badegarnitur herangeplanscht kam.

»Bei solch ausufernden Spielen kann jemand zu Schaden kommen! – Wo ist überhaupt Mr Snape? Er war doch bei Ihnen?«, der Lehrer blickte sich suchend um.

Im nächsten Augenblick tauchte Snape prustend und mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand wieder auf. »Hab ihn«, keuchte er triumphierend, bevor er die Lage überhaupt erfasste.

Doch während Snape ungläubig in die Runde glotzte, schien sich Rettungsschwimmer Highking wieder zu beruhigen, denn er meinte mit einem verstehenden Lächeln: »Ich weiß ja, dass es Spaß macht, im Wasser herumzutollen, aber ich bitte Sie, das nächste Mal weiter in Ufernähe zu spielen. Und jetzt kommen Sie mit zum Ufer, es ist bald Schichtwechsel.«

Damit schwamm er ungelenk wieder zurück. Die sechs Jungs warfen sich noch einige böse Blicke zu, bis sie Aveimperatore wortlos folgten. Sie wollten alle keine Strafarbeit riskieren, wenn sie sich in Gegenwart eines Lehrers anfeindeten. Am Ufer des Sees angekommen, trollten sich die Slytherins wieder zu ihren Plätzen, während Sirius und James von Remus und Peter in Empfang genommen wurden.

»Wie kommt ihr nur immer auf solche blöden Ideen! Wenn Peter nicht Highking verständigt hätte, wäre noch einer ertrunken! Im Wasser macht man solche dämlichen Raufereien einfach nicht…«, begann Remus schon mit seiner Standpauke, doch die beiden Jungs nickten Peter nur dankend zu, der sich in der ungewohnten Aufmerksamkeit zu sonnen schien.

»Aber wir hätten es auch alleine geschafft. Wir hatten sie voll in der Tasche! Noch ein paar Minuten länger und wir hätten sie aufgeraucht…«, lobte sich Sirius stolz, während er seine Sachen überwarf.

»Iiiiiihhhh!«, unterbrach James da seinen Redefluss. Sirius blickte ihn an und sah, dass James seine kleine Pfeife vom Hals genommen hatte und das Wasser aus ihr herausklopfte.

»Du hast die nicht mit im See gehabt, oder?«, stöhnte Sirius, der seine eigene in weiser Voraussicht vorher abgenommen hatte.

»Doch! – Verdammt, jetzt tropft die alles voll… Aber du hast Recht, die hätten wir locker niedergemacht«, wandte sich James schnell dem anderen Thema wieder zu, um sein Missgeschick zu kaschieren.

Sirius lächelte und blinzelte ihm aufmunternd zu, dann machten sie sich trocken und angezogen zusammen mit den anderen auf den Weg ins Schloss, wobei sie über ihre Heldentat im Wasser redeten…

Da sich diese seltsame Woche endlich dem Ende zuneigte, hatte natürlich keiner mehr Lust auf vollen Unterricht (wie ihn die McGonagall durchgezogen hatte).

Außerdem war das Wetter traumhaft schön für diese Jahreszeit und so versuchten James und Sirius als die Genies der Klasse, Piler dazu zu überreden, die Doppelstunde als Freistunde zu verwenden.

Doch das schlug er selbst ihnen ab: »Also wenn das jemand von der Schulleitung mitkriegt, schmeißen sie mich gleich raus. Sorry, das kann ich echt nicht machen… auch wenn wir gut im Stoff liegen.«

»Aber wir können doch nicht bei dem schönen Wetter hier drinnen versauern«, appellierte Sirius an Pilers Frühlingsgefühle. Er spürte im selben Augenblick James' und Remus' seltsame Blicke, weshalb er ihnen zuraunte: »Hauptsache kein Unterricht.«

»Hey, doch kein Vampir, was?«, rief Timothy überdreht von hinten. Sirius ignorierte ihn.

Piler dagegen lächelte verträumt nach draußen in den Sonnenschein. »Na ja, ich will mal nicht so sein… – aber wir müssen zumindest so tun als ob wir arbeiten würden… Genau, wir machen einfach eine Exkursion in den Verbotenen Wald! Das können wir unter ›Praktische Übung‹ verkaufen«, gab sich Piler geschlagen, wobei er allerdings enthusiastischer wirkte als die Schüler, die zum großen Teil nicht sehr erpicht darauf waren, sich im Verbotenen Wald herumzutreiben, der ja wohl schließlich nicht ohne Grund verboten war.

Nur Sirius und James blickten sich mit glühenden Augen an. »Mr Black, gehen Sie hoch in Professor Dumbledores Büro und sagen Sie ihm, dass wir eine Exkursion machen. Aber wenn Professor McGonagall in der Nähe ist, kehren Sie sofort wieder um! Sonst krieg ich wieder Stress…«, bat der Lehrer Sirius nun.

»Wie ist das neue Passwort, Professor?«, hakte Sirius nicht ohne Hintergedanken nach.

»_Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen_, glaub ich«, antwortete Piler verwirrt.

»Nee, das hat er schon seit einer Weile geändert«, schüttelte James nur wissend den Kopf.

»Äh… dann weiß ich das wohl auch nicht so genau… – ist ja auch egal, lasst uns einfach gehen, der Schulleiter wird schon nichts dagegen haben!« Damit räumte Piler seine Unterrichtssachen ins Pult und ging zur Tür, um diese seinen aufgeregt untereinander tuschelnden Schülern aufzuhalten.

Hinter ihnen verschloss er das Zimmer magisch und geleitete die Klasse durch die stillen, verwaisten Gänge des Schlosses, bis sie endlich in den schönen Tag hinaustraten.

»Äh… Professor Piler, ich meine, eigentlich dürfen wir doch nicht… also, keiner darf – in den Verbotenen Wald! Oder?«, hörte Sirius Lily bald ängstlich fragen.

»Ach was, ich bin doch bei Ihnen! Nur Mut! Aber bleiben Sie alle schön beieinander«, antwortete Piler zwinkernd.

»Ich pack's nicht! Wir haben die offizielle Erlaubnis, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen«, flüsterte James aufgeregt Sirius und Remus zu, während Peter eher weniger begeistert hinter ihnen herschlich.

»Glaubst du, dass dieser Reiter noch mal aufkreuzt?«, raunte Sirius zurück, wobei er die ängstlich schnatternden Mädchen scharf beobachtete, die sich furchtsam um Piler drängten.

»Na kommt, denkt doch mal logisch! Dieser Reiter wird sich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht vor die ganze Klasse stellen und euch irgendwelche seltsamen Warnungen geben«, mischte sich Remus ein.

Sie passierten Hagrids Hütte und betraten so den Verbotenen Wald.

»Seht doch mal, da ist ein Bowtruckle«, rief Piler gleich begeistert, wobei er auf einen grünen Baumdämon wies.

»Toll! Und wo ist hier das richtig gefährliche Viehzeug?«, fragte Sirius laut.

»Das wird wohl bis zu Ihrem dritten Schuljahr warten müssen, falls Sie dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wählen, Mr Black«, lächelte Piler und führte sie weiter zwischen die hohen Bäume in den düsteren Wald, wobei er ihnen immer wieder die verschiedensten Tiere und Phänomene erklärte.

Während sie so durch das Unterholz stolperten, beschlich Sirius langsam wieder das unheimliche Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, das er schon im Schloss auf seinen nächtlichen Wanderungen gehabt hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung meinte James plötzlich: »Leute, spürt ihr das auch? Nennt mich paranoid, aber ich hab das Gefühl, überwacht zu werden…«

»Du auch!«, wunderte sich nun sogar Remus.

»Ich hab Angst«, zitterte Peter.

Da die vier den Schluss der Gruppe bildeten, bemerkte keiner von den anderen die suchenden, unsicheren Blicke, die sie nun in den Wald schickten.

»Habt ihr den huschenden Schatten da gesehen?« Auf einmal wies Remus ins Unterholz.

»Jaah…«, begann Sirius gedankenversunken und plötzlich sah auch er es: Vorbeiziehende Schatten, nur verschwommene Bewegungen um sie herum.

Panisch rannte Peter nach vorne, stolperte über eine Wurzel und versuchte, sich an Pernilla festzuhalten. Diese allerdings erschrak dermaßen, dass sie hysterisch zu schreien begann.

Das schreckte auch die anderen auf und bald herrschte heilloses Durcheinander mitten auf dem Weg. Schlussendlich konnte Piler die meisten Schülerinnen wieder beruhigen, nur Pernilla heulte immer noch, so dass Piler beschloss, den Ausflug abzubrechen und zum Schloss zurückzukehren.

»Mann, nur wegen dieser blöden Kuh müssen wir zurückgehen und auf unsere spannende Verbotene-Wald-Tour verzichten! Das sollten wir nachholen, Jungs – heute Nacht«, meinte Sirius, als sie wieder an den Rand des Verbotenen Walds gekommen waren und wie üblich mit etwas Abstand hinter dem Rest der Klasse herschlenderten.

»Stimmt«, nickte James. »Ich will wissen, was diese Schatten von uns wollten…«

* * *

Es war das Eine, sich unbemerkt aus dem Schloss zu schleichen, vorbei an Pringle, der wie üblich auf der Suche nach verantwortungslosen Schülern durch die Gänge streifte und vorbei an Peeves, der im zweiten Stock mit dem Helm einer Rüstung Fußball spielte. Etwas ganz anderes war es allerdings, in der nächtlichen Dämmerung auf den Schlossgründen zum finsteren Wald zu gelangen, der sich bedrohlich vor ihnen im Zwielicht erstreckte. 

Sie machten einen großen Bogen um Hagrids Hütte und redeten erst wieder, als sie die sichere Deckung der ersten Bäume erreicht hatten.

Remus machte sie alle paar Meter darauf aufmerksam, wie unvernünftig es war, nachts in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen und welche Untiere dort drin hausten (wie er es den ganzen Tag schon versucht hatte, ihnen dieses Vorhaben auszureden), bis James, der mit leuchtendem Zauberstab vorneweg ging, der Geduldsfaden riss und er sich auf eine lange Diskussion mit Remus einließ, die sie ein ganzes Stück in den Wald hinein trug.

Auch Peter hatte sich nur schwerlich überreden lassen, mit in den Verbotenen Wald zu kommen. Da Peter, der schließlich doch mitgegangen war und vor Angst oder Kälte – Sirius vermutete, vor beidem ein bisschen – leicht zitterte, jetzt zu sehr damit beschäftigt schien, dicht hinter Remus und James herzustolpern, lag es an Sirius, der den Abschluss bildete und sich somit als Letzter seinen Weg durch das immer dichter werdende Gestrüpp bahnte, nach ihrem eigentlichem Anliegen Ausschau zu halten.

Doch diesmal blieb es im Wald seltsam ruhig. Fast zu ruhig, wie Sirius fand. Von den dunklen Schatten, die sie am Nachmittag noch unbestreitbar beobachtet hatten, war keine Spur zu erkennen.

Während die vier Jungen immer tiefer in die Ungewissheit vordrangen, spähte Sirius von Zeit zu Zeit umher, blieb hin und wieder sogar stehen, um zu lauschen, doch nichts – absolut gar nichts – außergewöhnliches ließ sich feststellen.

James und Remus argumentierten vor ihm noch immer, ob es nun eine gute Idee war, bei Nacht und Nebel in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, oder nicht und tatsächlich hatte sich eine hauchdünne Nebelschicht über den Waldboden gelegt.

»Erst meinst du, wir sollen euch das nächste Mal, wenn wir was Verbotenes vorhaben, unbedingt Bescheid sagen und dann maulst du ja doch nur wieder rum, also ehrlich, Remus…«, kam James' genervte und durch den Nebel gedämpfte Stimme von weiter vorne.

Remus erwiderte etwas, das Sirius nicht verstand. Sie waren nun so tief im Verbotenen Wald, dass Sirius meinte, sie müssten das Herz des Waldes erreicht und die schemenhaften Schatten vom Nachmittag längst wieder gefunden haben.

Sirius blieb stehen. Einfach mal die Augen schließen und die kühle Brise, die noch sehr nach Regen schmeckte, aber dennoch etwas Vorfrühlingshaftes an sich hatte auf der Haut spüren… Er hörte keinen Streit mehr… nichts, außer dem Jagdruf einiger Tiere in der Ferne und dem leisen Flügelschlagen der Eulen, wenn sie fast lautlos über Sirius' Kopf segelten. Er spürte den Nebel um sich her wabern, der die Stimmen seiner Freunde etwas dämpfte.

»…heißt der Verbotene Wald ja auch Verbotener Wald, weil er _verboten_ ist!«, drang Remus' Stimme ein Stück weiter vorne zu Sirius durch, der sich offenbar noch immer mit James kabbelte.

Sirius sog die kalte Nachtluft tief in sich ein. Bald hörte er gar nichts mehr, außer dem Wind, der die Baumwipfel knarrend hin- und herbewegte, hin und wieder das Rascheln einer Maus oder das Schuhuen eines Kauzes… irgendwo weit hinter ihm knisterte etwas und dann waren da noch die leise singen- und summenden Stimmen, deren lieblicher Klang Sirius fast alles vergessen ließ…

Sirius öffnete jäh die Augen. Die Stimmen seiner Freunde hatten sich schon zu weit entfernt, als dass er sie noch hätte hören können – keine Frage! Aber dennoch waren da eben Stimmen gewesen.

Er lauschte einen Augenblick lang gespannt in die Stille der Nacht hinein, deren Dunkelheit seine Augen vergeblich zu durchdringen suchten.

Obwohl sein Verstand ihm sagte, lieber den Anschluss zu James und den anderen nicht zu verpassen, schlug er die Richtung ein, aus der er glaubte, die Geräusche vernommen zu haben. Wer sollte sich schon mitten in einer rabenschwarzen Nacht, wie dieser, draußen im Verbotenen Wald herumtreiben, außer ein paar wagemutigen und zugegeben vielleicht etwas übermütigen Jungs aus Gryffindor?

Als Sirius schon dachte, er habe sich die Stimmen nur eingebildet, erblickte er plötzlich vor sich im Dunstschleier des Nebels ein winzigkleines Licht.

Einen kurzen Moment lang glaubte Sirius, es wäre ein Zauberstab, der die Finsternis durchdrang, doch dann tauchte noch ein Punkt wie aus dem Nichts auf. Dieser schimmerte leicht grünlich. Seltsamerweise verspürte Sirius keineswegs Angst. Neugierig trat er einen Schritt vor.

Es musste sich um eine Art Glühwürmchen handeln, dachte Sirius und gleich im nächsten Moment wunderte er sich, dass es Glühwürmchen um diese Jahreszeit doch gar nicht gab.

Vor ihm war auch ein violettes Pünktchen erschienen, das kurz in der Luft tänzelte, ehe Sirius es aus den Augen verlor und ein Blaues an seine Stelle trat.

Unbedacht folgte Sirius den Lichtern, seiner natürlichen Neugierde nachgebend. Die Glühwürmchen führten ihn ein ganzes Stück tiefer in den Wald, stetig durch den Nebelschleier ins Dunkel, ließen sich aber dennoch nie von Sirius einholen. Sie schwebten gerade so vor ihm her, dass Sirius sie noch sehen – jedoch nicht erreichen konnte.

Geblendet von ihren wunderschönen Regenbogenfarben merkte er erst, wie tief er im Wald war, als die Lichter auf einmal verschwanden. Sirius, der nun völlig im Dunkeln stand, wollte seinen Zauberstab zum Leuchten bringen, da sah er abermals ein flackerndes Licht durch die Bäume scheinen, das allerdings zu seinem Erstaunen einen rötlichen Schimmer hatte, wie von Feuer. Vorsichtig näherte sich Sirius ein paar Schritte.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend hörte er Stimmen, die er sich nicht sofort erklären konnte. Diesmal war es eine dunkle, mysteriöse. Unverkennbar die Stimme eines Mannes: »…Mars, der Schlachtenbringer… Krieg …«

Da Sirius schon einmal Erfahrung mit Stimmen im Verbotenen Wald bei Nacht gemacht hatte, wollte ein Teil von ihm sich einfach wieder zurückschleichen, aber der andere Teil – der, der zum wiederholten Male die Neugier über den Verstand siegen ließ – ließ ihn sich noch näher an das Feuer und die Stimmen heranstehlen, auch wenn ihm irgendwo bewusst war, dass er lieber schauen sollte, wie er wieder aus dem Wald herauskam. Sirius spähte vorsichtig durch das Geäst eines _Ulmus proceras_ und blickte geradewegs auf eine vom Feuer matt erhellte Lichtung.

Um das Feuer standen vier oder fünf Männer, deren Umrisse im flackernden Licht der züngelnden Flammen nur undeutlich – fast schemenhaft – zu erkennen waren. Doch soviel erfasste Sirius: Es waren _keine_ Menschen.

Die Wesen besaßen zwar den Oberkörper von Männern, den Unterleib aber bildete der eines Pferdes. Sirius schoss jäh der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass diese Gestalten sie vermutlich am Nachmittag beobachtet hatten.

Eines der Wesen schlug gerade unwirsch mit dem Schweif. Sirius erkannte im fahlen Licht, welches das Feuer warf, sein weißblondes Haar und sein palominofarbenes Fell, das fast golden schimmerte.

»Es sind wohl gleichsam auch die kleineren Sterne und Zeichen zu deuten, Bane. In den Flammen steht die Wahrheit!«

Sirius glaubte, die Stimme schon einmal gehört zu haben, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Das Wesen warf etwas, das Sirius nicht erkennen konnte, in das Feuer und eine besonders große Flamme verschlang es gierig, woraufhin ein stechender Geruch von Salbei bis zu Sirius hinüber wehte.

»Kleine Nichtigkeiten, nichts weiter«, fuhr die raue Stimme des Angesprochenen auf, dessen Körper und Haar schwarz waren wie die Nacht selbst.

»Ist der Untergang der Zaubererwelt denn nichtig?«, mischte sich ein anderer etwas unsicher ein. Dieser besaß braunes Fell, doch sein Bart und Haar hatten einen rötlichen Schimmer.

»Die Sterne zeugen _nicht_ von einem Untergang, Ronan«, wandte sich Bane nun an ihn. »Der Krieg der Zaubererwelt steht kurz bevor. Wie Firenze die Wirkungsweise Drakons deutet, ist nicht nur sehr gewagt – es übersteigt auch die unsrigen Mittel. Uns Zentauren sind Grenzen gesetzt. Grenzen, die wir einhalten müssen. Nicht umsonst schworen wir einen Eid!«

Bane legte eine wirkungsvolle Pause ein. Alle vier starrten einen Moment lang gespannt ins Feuer, als suchten sie darin nach einer Antwort auf ihre Fragen, nach einer Lösung all ihrer Probleme.

Allein Bane funkelte Firenze weiterhin böse an. »Du hast es gewagt, im Monat des Schnees und der Kälte, als Mars in einem bedeutenden Winkel zu uns stand, zwei Schüler aus dem Schloss aufzusuchen!«

Sirius in seinem Versteck musste die Hand vor den Mund schlagen, um nicht einen verräterischen und sehr überraschten Laut von sich zu geben, als er verstand. Firenze war in jener Nacht im Verbotenen Wald der seltsame ›Reiter‹! Alles, was sie gehört hatten, war Hufgetrappel und die Stimme, die Sirius ja gleich wieder erkannt hatte!

»Jemand musste eingreifen! – In Hogwarts soll der Wächter erwacht sein und…«

»Ich sehe nicht, aus welchem Grund sich jemals ein Zentaur in Angelegenheiten von Hogwarts einzumischen gedachte«, wurde Firenze von einem ebenfalls kastanienbraunen Zentauren mit langem schwarzen Haar unterbrochen.

»Magorian hat Recht, Firenze! Diese Kleinigkeiten haben keinerlei Bedeutung für uns. Die Sterne allein bergen alle Geheimnisse und zukünftigen Ereignisse in sich«, bestätigte auch Ronan wieder.

»Ihr wisst, dass die Ereignisse sehr vielschichtig sind. Die Zeichen vermögen uns nicht zu eröffnen, welche Seite er einschlagen wird… Aber diese zwei Fohlen, die ich aufsuchte, werden noch eine Rolle zu spielen haben – soviel steht fest! Sei es zum Guten oder zum Bösen… Uns bleibt es zu hoffen, zum Guten!«

Bane schnaubte auf und scharrte ungeduldig mit einem Vorderhuf im feuchten Waldboden. »Du weißt, dass wir den Umgang mit einfachen Menschen meiden. Ich hoffe, du hast sie nicht in unsere Geheimnisse eingeweiht!«

»Ich habe sie lediglich zu warnen gesucht. Man kann in die vorherbestimmten Bahnen der Planeten und Sterne eingreifen! – Man muss sie nicht immer einfach nur geschehen lassen! Freundschaft und Zusammenhalt können in dunklen Zeiten stärker sein, als das Böse!«

Obwohl die Zentauren ab und an verschiedene Kräuter und Blätter in das Feuer geworfen hatten, brannte dieses allmählich nieder. Sirius wusste, dass es für ihn eigentlich schon längst an der Zeit gewesen wäre, von dieser seltsamen Versammlung wegzukommen, doch es schien hierbei ja unter anderem um ihn zu gehen, wenngleich er von dem nebulösen Zeug, das die Zentauren von sich gaben, nicht viel verstand.

Das Feuer inmitten der Lichtung erlosch und alles, was zurückblieb, war ein schwaches Glimmen, das nur noch die Schatten der Zentauren abzeichnete. Auf einmal wurde es Sirius wieder kalt, als hätte auch ihn bis eben das Feuer gewärmt, das als einziges in dieser finsteren Nacht Trost spendete.

Auf der Lichtung hatte Bane schon wieder zum Gegenangriff angesetzt: »Du kannst es jedoch nicht wissen. Womöglich wird die Loyalität eines Blacks immer den Dunklen Künsten gehören –«

Sirius drückte sich näher an den Stamm des _Ulmus proceras_.

Sein Herz hämmerte schon beinahe schmerzhaft gegen seine Kehle, während Bane gnadenlos fortfuhr: »– Was, wenn der Mars nun nicht für den Dunklen Lord steht? In Hogwarts ist jemand, der vielleicht größer werden könnte, als der Dunkle Lord, wenn er nur nicht zu eitel wäre, seine Macht auch einzusetzen. Er setzt sich durch gegen die ihm vorbestimmte Laufbahn – doch nicht allen gefällt das! – Wie du schon sagtest, Firenze, es bleibt uns abzuwarten. Das Streben der Zauberer nach Macht wird früher oder später zu dem großen, durch die Sterne angekündeten Krieg führen – ob er in einem oder in zehn Jahren kommen wird vermögen wir nicht zu sagen. Eins steht fest –« Bane deutete auf die Stelle, wo vor kurzem noch die Flammen hochgelodert hatten. »In der Walpurgisnacht wird es passieren…«

Sirius entschied sich endgültig, genug gehört zu haben. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, was er da erfahren hatte von wegen Krieg – und dass er noch eine Rolle zu spielen habe, was auch immer Firenze damit gemeint hatte. Wenn er überhaupt die Sterne richtig gedeutet hatte.

Sirius kam diese ganze Planetendeuterei von den Zentauren ziemlich vage und ungenau vor. Wie sollte man denn an Sternen das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt erkennen können?

Langsam, um ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, trat Sirius einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen, bis nur noch Fetzen des Streitgesprächs seine Ohren erreichten. Fast ebenso lautlos drehte er sich um… und starrte in die unendlich dunkle Nacht, die selbst hier noch von Salbei- und Malvenkrautduft durchtränkt war.

»Na toll!«, stöhnte Sirius in Gedanken auf, als er erkannte, dass er keinen Plan hatte, von wo er gekommen war.

Ganz abgesehen davon stand er mitten im Unterholz und das Schwarz der Nacht verschluckte etwaige Wege, sodass Sirius noch nicht mal richtig sah, wo ein Baum stand. Erschwerend hinzukam, dass es bestimmt schon eine halbe Stunde her war, seit er sich von seinen Freunden abgeseilt hatte, um einmal auszuspannen und die somit seine Abwesenheit höchstwahrscheinlich schon bemerkt hatten.

James würde wissen, dass er, solange er die Pfeife nicht betätigte auch nicht in Gefahr war – aber war er denn nicht in Gefahr? James' Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach: _Wir nehmen die Pfeifen nur im Not­fall her… Also, wenn einer so richtig in Gefahr ist!_ In akuter Lebensgefahr schwebte er jedenfalls nicht – und er würde James nicht noch einmal in Aufregung versetzen wegen nichts und wieder nichts…

Wenn Dumbledore, Hagrid und die anderen ihnen nicht von vornherein verboten hätten, den Wald zu betreten, hätten sie sicher davor gewarnt, sich in ihm zu verlaufen!

Sirius war stehen geblieben. Zu den Zentauren zurückgehen wäre ganz sicher keine gute Idee, wenn sie eh gerade mehr oder weniger über ihn stritten und obendrein schienen diese Wesen nicht sonderlichen Wert auf menschliche Gesellschaft zu legen. Sirius schloss die Augen, um Ruhe zu bewahren. Er versuchte sich auf die Richtung zu konzentrieren, aus der er gekommen war, doch auf dem Hinweg hatte er nur auf die farbenfrohen Lichter geachtet…

Irgendwo in der Ferne heulte ein Wolf gedehnt auf, dicht neben ihm raschelte es im feuchten Moos…

Als Sirius die Augen wieder öffnete, um einfach irgendeine Himmelsrichtung einzuschlagen, erkannte er zu seiner Verblüffung erneut eines dieser etwa zwei Zentimeter großen Glühwürmchen.

Unwillkürlich streckte er die Hand aus, um es zu ergreifen, doch der kleine Punkt tänzelte ein Stückchen weiter. Sirius glaubte ganz kurz, ein leises Kichern gehört zu haben, weshalb er sich flüchtig umsah, aber das Licht blieb diesmal einsam und allein.

Obwohl Sirius nicht so recht wusste, ob er dieser seltsamen Erscheinung vertrauen konnte, war sie dennoch seine einzige Chance, wieder zurückzufinden und deshalb folgte er dem bläulich schimmernden Punkt widerwillig quer durch das Unterholz, bis es auf einmal so plötzlich, wie zuvor, einfach weg war.

Sirius wartete einen Augenblick lang ab, ob es vielleicht wiederkam, doch diesmal starrten seine Augen vergeblich in der Finsternis umher. Schulterzuckend holte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, mit dem er etwas in der Gegend herumleuchten wollte, um festzustellen, wohin das Licht ihn geführt hatte.

Er befand sich auf einer Art Weg – eher ein kleiner Trampelpfad, der wahrscheinlich von größeren Tieren angelegt worden war – vielleicht sogar von Zentauren. Da er sowieso keine andere Wahl hatte, ging er den Pfad weiter entlang. Er hatte keine drei Schritte getan, als er ein Stückchen weiter vorne ein Licht entdeckte – diesmal unverkennbar das eines Zauberstabs.

»Mach bitte das Licht aus, James, da vorne ist was«, piepste eine ängstliche Stimme und zum ersten Mal war Sirius froh, die Peters zu erkennen. Das Licht ging allerdings nicht aus, sondern kam näher.

»Ich bin's«, rief Sirius seinen Freunden zur Entwarnung entgegen.

»Sirius, Mann – wo warst du! Wir suchen dich schon 'ne halbe Ewigkeit! Wir hätten ja Hilfe geholt, wenn wir nur aus diesem verfluchten Wald rausgefunden hätten! Warum hast du denn deine Pfeife nicht benutzt? Dann hätten wir's leichter gehabt, dich zu finden«, sprudelte James erleichtert heraus, als er Sirius als Erster erreicht hatte.

»Na ja, ich war ja nicht wirklich in Gefahr und wir hatten doch ausgemacht…«

»Mensch, Sirius, dein verdammter Stolz bringt dich irgendwann noch so richtig in Schwierigkeiten! – Aber egal jetzt! Wo warst du überhaupt?«

Auch Remus' und Peters Gesichter waren äußerst erleichtert hinter James aufgetaucht.

»Hab mich verlaufen…« Sirius wusste selber nicht genau, warum er seinen Freunden nichts von den Zentauren erzählte, aber irgendwie hatte er für diese Nacht genug gehört und gesehen und das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war Remus' geschocktes Gesicht und dazu James, der alles genau wissen wollte und einen Peter, der ängstlich in sich hineinwimmerte. »…Warum hast _du_ denn deine Pfeife nicht benutzt? Dann hätte ich _dich_ besser finden können«, lenkte er daher ab.

»Ich hab die Pfeife gar nicht dabei… Die ist immer noch voller Wasser wegen der Aktion vorhin!«

»Und wie hast du uns schließlich doch noch gefunden?«, mischte sich Peter mit großen Augen mit ein. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er vor Angst gestorben wäre, wenn er sich alleine im Verbotenen Wald verlaufen hätte und somit Sirius nun anhimmelte, der so tapfer geblieben war.

»Da waren so kleine Viecher. Mammutglühwürmchen oder so was! Die haben mir den Weg geleuchtet«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern, obwohl er sich bewusst war, dass das ziemlich unglaubhaft klingen musste.

Doch Remus nickte sofort verstehend: »Spunkies! Oder auch Irrwische und Irrlichter genannt.«

James legte die Stirn in Falten. »Irrlichter? – Aber die führen einen doch in die Irre. Wenn du denen folgst, dann verläufst du dich nur noch tiefer irgendwo, dachte ich!«

»Das sind die Vorurteile, welche die Menschen schon seit Jahrhunderten gegen diese Irrwische haben. Spunkies sind eigentlich im Prinzip sehr menschenfreundlich. Sie sind nur etwas albern, aber ich wette, die haben Sirius extra zu uns geführt! Sie gehören einer Art Elfengattung an, die…«

»Okay, jetzt wissen wir, dass ihn Spunkies zu uns geführt haben – gut, können wir dann langsam mal wieder raus hier? Mir wird kalt und ich will einfach nur noch in mein Bett«, unterbrach James ihn ungeduldig.

»Wir kennen doch gar nicht den Weg hinaus«, meinte Peter, der hin und wieder angstvoll über seine Schulter in die Dunkelheit des Waldes spähte.

»Ich vermute mal, dass wir nur diesem Weg folgen müssen. Wenn die Spunkies Sirius hierhin geführt haben, dann muss es hier auch rausgehen. Wie ich schon sagte, diese Wesen führen Wanderer nicht unbedingt in die Irre, wie ihr Name ihnen fälschlicherweise anhängt – sie helfen ihnen sogar oft, wenn sie sich verlaufen haben. Dieser Irrtum ist vermutlich dadurch entstanden, dass man Spunkies oft sieht, wenn sich jemand verlaufen hat. Nur eben, dass sie kommen, _nachdem_ der Wanderer den Weg verloren hat und ihn wieder rausführen«, klärte Remus sie auf, womit sich die vier auf den Weg machten, den James, Remus und Peter eben noch entlanggegangen waren.

»Wir sind auch eben erst auf diesen Pfad getroffen… und Peter meinte noch, wir finden dich nie auf so einem unscheinbaren Weg«, lachte James, wobei er den kleinen Peter anstieß.

Es dauerte in der Tat nicht mehr lange, bis die Bäume sich lichteten und die vier Jungs schließlich völlig fertig aber auch freudig aus dem Verbotenen Wald traten, da sie zuletzt doch herausgefunden hatten.

Als Sirius schließlich neben James im Bett lag, musste er zwar noch an das seltsame Gespräch der Zentauren denken, konnte aber trotzdem endlich einmal richtig schnell einschlafen.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage gingen an Sirius vorbei, ohne dass er wirklich etwas davon mitbekam. Mit dem März wurde der Winter endgültig vertrieben, auch wenn dafür häufiger Regenschauer über Hogwarts niedergingen, sodass sie manchmal das Bad im See von morgens auf mittags verlegen mussten. 

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte Sirius damit, über sein nächtliches Abenteuer im Wald nachzudenken und über den ›Krieg der Zaubererwelt‹.

Auch am Wochenende saß er wieder einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo es auf Grund des Wetters so überfüllt war, dass er unauffällig seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte, während er sich am Kaminfeuer die Füße wärmte. Die Flammen züngelten fast so hoch, wie die beim Zentaurenfeuer…

»_Der Krieg der Zaubererwelt steht kurz bevor._«… _»Womöglich wird die Loyalität eines Blacks immer den Dunklen Künsten gehören…_«

»Hey, ich hab dich schon gesucht!« James ließ sich seufzend neben ihm in einen Sessel fallen. »Remus und Peter sind in die Bibliothek gegangen, um diesen Verteidigungsaufsatz für morgen zu schreiben. Hatte aber keine Lust auf Verteidigungsaufsatz!«

»Kannst von mir abschreiben. Ich hab den schon gestern Nacht erledigt«, erwiderte Sirius, ohne seinen Blick vom Feuer abzuwenden.

»Alles okay mit dir, Sirius?«, fragte James völlig unvermittelt und als Sirius seinen Freund ansah, erkannte er einen besorgten Blick in dessen Augen.

»Ja, alles klar«, entgegnete Sirius eine Spur zu hastig, wie er bedauerlicherweise feststellen musste.

»Nein, natürlich nicht! Das hat selbst Peter schon bemerkt. Seit der Sache mit dem Verbotenen Wald bist du irgendwie komisch. Was ist denn passiert, als wir dich verloren haben?«

Sirius' Blick schweifte unbewusst zum Kaminfeuer zurück, als er antwortete: »Hab ich doch schon gesagt: Ich hab mich verlaufen. Und dann kamen ja diese Spunkies …«

»Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du grottenschlecht lügst?«, unterbrach James ihn, sodass Sirius verwirrt blinzelnd aufsah.

»Was?«, fragte er irritiert, wobei er James' Blick standhielt, der sich tief in seinen bohrte.

»Ja, entweder du meidest – wie gerade eben – Blickkontakt, oder du setzt einen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck auf. In beiden Fällen merkt man jedenfalls, wenn man dich schon ein bisschen länger kennt, sofort, dass du unehrlich bist«, listete James auf. Er atmete einmal hörbar aus, dann fuhr er fort: »Also – was war denn jetzt im Verbotenen Wald?«

Sirius wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, James irgendwas vorzuenthalten und so erzählte er ihm letztendlich doch im Flüsterton, was er vor ein paar Tagen auf der Lichtung belauscht hatte. Seltsamerweise fühlte er anschließend, wie ein kleiner Teil dessen, was ihn seither bedrückte von ihm abfiel.

»Wahrsagen soll einer der ungenauesten Zweige der Magie sein… und diese Zentauren scheinen sich selbst nicht einig gewesen zu sein, was sie aus den Sternen herausgelesen hatten…«, meinte James, als Sirius geendet hatte. »Und wie Firenze schon gesagt hat: Bleibt uns ja sowieso alles abzuwarten, oder?«

Sirius nickte ein wenig erleichtert ob der Art, wie James das Ganze aufnahm.

»Außerdem ist es ja immer noch deine Entscheidung, ob du – ähm – ›deine Loyalität den Dunklen Künsten verschreibst‹!«

Sirius sah in die haselnussbraunen Augen seines Freundes und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Hier, im hell erleuchteten Gemeinschaftsraum, inmitten der schnatternden und lärmenden Schülerschar fiel es ihm äußerst schwer, sich länger niedergedrückt zu fühlen. Hier, weit entfernt von der Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Walds war nicht mehr viel von dem beklemmenden Gefühl übrig, das er verspürt hatte, als die Zentauren geheimnisvoll über die Gefahren der Zukunft geredet hatten.

»Hmmmm…«, durchbrach da James seine Grübeleien. »Und Firenze hat uns also tatsächlich warnen wollen? – Möchte ja schon gerne wissen, was die in der Zukunft gesehen haben und was uns diese dubiose Warnung bringen soll!«

Bevor sich Sirius allerdings eine Antwort darauf überlegen konnte, kamen Lily und Eileen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestolpert und Lily kreischte sogleich los: »Morgen fällt Kräuterkunde aus. Die Gewächshäuser sind gänzlich verschwunden! Professor Sprout ist ganz außer sich!«

Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum brach in Jubelströme aus, sodass Sirius' und James' Gespräch ein abruptes Ende fand.

»Das erste Mal, dass ich hoffe, dass etwas nicht mehr auftaucht«, stimmte auch James in das Frohlocken der Gryffindors mit ein.

An diesem Abend leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum erst spät, da alle noch aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten und Mutmaßungen anstellten, ob die Lehrer es schaffen würden, eine Lösung zu finden, sodass Kräuterkunde trotz allem stattfinden konnte – was die meisten Schüler befürchteten.

Allein Remus, der davon erfuhr, als er mit Peter aus der Bibliothek zurückkam, wirkte keineswegs begeistert von der Neuigkeit und machte, als James und Sirius es ihm erzählten fast so eine betretene Miene wie der ÜV.

Als sich schließlich die Gryffindors doch nach und nach verzogen, beschloss Sirius auch noch seine Astronomie-Hausaufgabe für den kommenden Schultag zu erledigen, auch wenn sie Astronomie erst nachts haben würden und er somit die Hausaufgaben für gewöhnlich zusammen mit James am Montag spät nachmittags bis abends machte – oder sie gleich von Remus abschrieb.

Aber heute brauchte er eine Ausrede, um länger als die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen zu können. Er wollte nämlich einfach mal ein wenig für sich sein und wusste, dass er sowieso nicht würde schlafen können, so wie die letzten Nächte auch.

So saß er also allein bis Mitternacht über den öden Mondtabellen, wobei sein Blick ab und zu nach draußen schweifte, wo es allerdings so bewölkt war, dass keine Sterne am Nachthimmel zu sehen waren. Sirius legte seine Feder weg. Nur einmal kurz die Augen schließen, den schweren Kopf auf sein dickes Astronomie-Buch legen…

Irgendeine unsichtbare Kraft ließ ihn aufstehen. Er musste dringend zu den Slytherin-Verliesen! Stimmen hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Stimmen, die er nie zuvor gehört hatte…

»_…In Hogwarts sollen nur die Besten fortan aufgenommen werden. Deren Anlagen es würdig sind, gefördert zu werden… Reinblüter mit anderen Worten_«, verkündete die eines Mannes.

Sirius schritt lauschend weiter, stetig durch die Kraft bewegt, zu den Kerkern zu gelangen.

»_Jeder besitzt das Recht, an dieser Schule unterrichtet zu werden. Auch Muggelgeborene können Großes vollbringen_«, entgegnete ein anderer Mann schroff.

»_Schlammblüter, ha_«, hörte Sirius den Ersten verächtlich schnaufen.

Nun mischte sich auch die Stimme einer Frau mit ein: »_Godric hat Recht. Reinblütigkeit ist keine Voraussetzung für Gelehrsamkeit!_«

»_Und auch keine für Treue und Gerechtigkeit_«, setzte eine andere Frau noch dazu.

»_Treue und Gerechtigkeit_«, schnaubte die Männerstimme vom Anfang auf. »_Diese sind Tugenden, die der Mensch verzweifelt zu erschaffen sucht! – Wer würde denn gerecht und treu bleiben, wenn er die Chance auf Reichtum, Ansehen und Macht hätte!_« Das letzte Wort sprach er aus, als wäre dies die Erfüllung all seiner geheimen Wünsche.

»_Machtgier wird nie über wahre Freundschaft siegen, Salazar_«, hielt Godric eine Spur zornig dagegen.

Eine neue Stimme drang bis zu Sirius durch. Diese war ihm nicht unbekannt: »Wohin des Weges mitten in der Nacht, Mr Black?«

Sirius war zwar stehen geblieben, hörte jedoch weiter den Stimmen zu, die in seinem Kopf und um ihn herum so wirklich klangen, als wären sie greifbar nahe.

»_Freundschaft und Tapferkeit werden letzten Endes über alles siegen!_«

Sirius fühlte, wie er seinen Mund bewegte, als Salazar Slytherin antwortete: »_Niemals! Macht wird immer über Freundschaft stehen! Niemand wird je Treue beweisen, der stark genug ist, Macht zu ergreifen!_«

Sirius spürte jäh, wie er geschüttelt wurde und endlich kehrte sein wacher Verstand zurück. Die Stimmen der vier verklangen in seinem Hinterkopf und er öffnete die Augen.

Er befand sich in der von Fackeln erhellten Eingangshalle und vor ihm stand niemand anderes als… Minerva McGonagall, die ihn noch immer an der Schulter gepackt hielt. Was die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor hier verloren hatte, konnte Sirius nicht sagen, aber er selbst war ohne Zweifel auf dem Weg zu den Slytherin-Kerkern, wenngleich er sich nicht erklären konnte, was er dort wollte, geschweige denn, wie er hier überhaupt hergekommen war.

»Geht es Ihnen gut?«, erkundigte sich McGonagall mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

»Was? – Ja… ja, ich wollte nur eben zu den Kerkern – äh – nein! Nein, eigentlich war ich doch gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum!«

»Sie scheinen mir recht verwirrt, Mr Black. Was haben Sie da eben überhaupt für einen Unsinn über Macht und Freundschaft von sich gegeben?« McGonagall sah ihn prüfend über ihre viereckigen Brillengläser hinweg an.

»Macht? – Nichts, Professor… Ich weiß selber nicht so genau…« Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen.

»Sie sind schlafgewandelt«, stellte die Schreckschraube mit hochgezogenen Brauen fest. »Tun Sie so etwas öfter?«

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Soweit er wusste, hatte er das noch nie getan! Er musste tatsächlich schlafgewandelt sein. Aber das wäre sicher auch keine schlechte Ausrede, wenn er mal wieder auf den Gängen erwischt würde…

»Nun gut, dann begleite ich Sie besser zu Ihrem Turm zurück, bevor Sie noch die Slytherins in ihrem Schlaf stören! – Und Sie werden sich morgen von Professor Brewpot einen Schlaftrank geben lassen. Professor Piler hat mir bereits von Ihren Schlafstörungen erzählt.«

Sie sah ihn fast etwas mitleidig an, doch Sirius bekam das nicht mit, da er sogleich dagegen protestierte: »Bitte? Nur, weil ich einmal schlafgewandelt bin! – Ich wäre doch ohne Passwort sowieso nicht in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen…«

McGonagall schob ihn nur vor sich her die Marmortreppe wieder nach oben. »Es geht ja nicht nur darum. Auch Professor Highking hat mich angesprochen, dass Sie in seinem Unterricht regelmäßig einschlafen –«

Sirius machte schon den Mund auf, um zu widersprechen, auch wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, da fuhr die Schreckschraube unwirsch fort: »– Und ich muss wohl kaum anfügen, dass Sie in Verwandlung ebenfalls recht müde wirken. Sie werden fortan nachts schlafen und dazu benötigen Sie nun einmal einen Schlaftrank von Professor Brewpot, verstanden!«

»Ja!«, grummelte Sirius, der sich insgeheim dachte, dass er es ja doch nicht tun würde.

»Und seien Sie versichert, dass ich es wissen werde, ob Sie Professor Brewpot um den Schlaftrank gebeten haben!«

Sirius wollte eben auch dagegen Einspruch erheben, als ihm jemand zuvorkam mit Reden: »_Das Streben nach Macht wird siegen!_«

»Wie bitte?« Sirius blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass McGonagall, die ihn noch immer vor sich herschob, ihn beinahe über den Haufen rannte. Er drehte sich zu der Lehrerin um und sah diese fragend an.

»Ich sagte, dass ich es so und so herausfinden werde, ob Sie…«

»Nein, danach«, drängte Sirius, wobei er umherspähte. Er hatte schon fast vermutet, dass es eine andere Stimme gewesen war. Auf einmal überkam ihn das seltsame Gefühl, das er schon zwei Mal seit Beginn des Schuljahres gehabt hatte, als würde er von etwas Unsichtbarem verfolgt.

»Nichts, Mr Black… Sollte ich Sie vielleicht lieber in den Krankenflügel bringen?«

»Krankenflügel? Nein! Ich bin okay… – Wo kommen Sie eigentlich her? Auch schlafgewandelt?«, lenkte Sirius schnell ab und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, blickte dabei jedoch hin und wieder unauffällig um sich.

»Ich war bis eben bei Professor Sprout, um nach einer Lösung für die Gewächshäuser zu suchen… es sieht fast so aus, als müssten wir alle Klassen im Gewächshaus Nummer fünf unterrichten lassen – das Einzige, das noch wohlbehalten vorhanden ist«, seufzte McGonagall, als sie den Korridor betraten, der zu Phineas Nigellus' Porträt führte.

»Sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?«, hielt die Schreckschraube ihn noch einmal zurück, kurz bevor er durch das Porträtloch steigen wollte. Sirius nickte versichernd und damit kletterte er endgültig in den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Professorin hinter sich zurücklassend.

* * *

Da sie am nächsten Tag die ersten beiden Stunden frei hatten, weil Kräuterkunde ausfiel, konnte Sirius bis zum Mittagessen ausschlafen. Er musste demnach bis Zauberkunst warten, um James von seinen Erlebnissen der letzten Nacht erzählen zu können, da er in Verteidigung, das Fach, das sie vor Zauberkunst hatten, aufpassen wollte. Außerdem war Zauberkunst immer hervorragend geeignet für Unterhaltungen, denn in Flitwicks Unterricht unterhielt sich sowieso jeder. 

Sie diskutierten selbst in Zaubertränke noch darüber, bis hinter ihnen eine Stimme schnarrte: »Was gibt es denn da Interessantes zu erzählen?« Als Sirius aufsah, blickte er direkt in Brewpots vor Zorn weißes Gesicht. »Sie sind hier, um Zaubertränke zu brauen. Potter, Black, das gibt fünf Punkte Abzug von Ihrem Haus!«

Sobald er weitergehuscht war, um an Peters Gebräu herumzumäkeln, wie er es mit Vorliebe tat, hauchte Sirius James zu: »Der ist ja wieder äußerst gut drauf! – Den frag ich heute bestimmt nicht nach einem Schlaftrank!«

Am Ende der Stunde erinnerte sich Sirius allerdings wieder an McGonagalls Drohung, sie fände es ohnehin heraus, ob er Brewpot gefragt hatte, und so ging er doch, während die anderen hastig den Kerker verließen, nach vorne zum Lehrerpult. Brewpot sah noch nicht mal auf, als Sirius vor ihm angekommen war.

»Ähm… Professor…«, begann Sirius schließlich, sodass der Lehrer doch endlich aufblickte.

»Was gibt es, Black?«, fragte er uninteressiert.

Sirius zögerte einen Moment. Doch er hatte McGonagalls Geduld dieses Schuljahr schon viel zu oft strapaziert. »Ähm… ich bräuchte einen Schlaftrank«, sagte Sirius also.

»So«, meinte Brewpot, wobei er ihn weiterhin herablassend ansah.

Einen Moment lang sah Sirius tief in die verhassten Augen des Zaubertränke-Meisters, dann wandte sich Brewpot unvermittelt ab und schritt in sein Büro, das sich gleich an den Kerker anschloss.

Sirius war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der Lehrer ihn vergessen hatte, ob er ihm nun einen Schlaftrank besorge, oder ob er einfach gehen sollte, aber ein paar Sekunden später kehrte Brewpot mit einer schmalen Phiole zurück, die eine fliederfarbene Flüssigkeit enthielt.

»Wenn Sie davon einen Schluck vor dem Schlafengehen einnehmen, werden Sie –« Ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte Brewpots Lippen, ehe er fortfuhr. »– traumlos durchschlafen und keine nächtlichen Wanderungen mehr unternehmen. Aber seien Sie gewarnt: Sie sollten nicht mehr als einen Schluck davon nehmen, wenn Sie nicht vorhaben sollten, sich selbst umzubringen.«

McGonagall hatte ihn also schon von letzter Nacht in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ohne Zweifel hatte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor vermutet, Sirius würde den Zaubertränkelehrer gar nicht erst darauf ansprechen. Das erklärte immerhin, warum Brewpot keinen bissigen Kommentar abgelassen hatte und ihm ohne peinliche Fragen den Trank besorgt hatte.

Professor McGonagall wollte wohl selbst Brewpot nicht gegen sich haben, schließlich konnte sie ziemlich ausrasten, wenn man sie erzürnte, was Sirius nicht zuletzt am eigenen Leib bereits zu spüren bekommen hatte.

* * *

Niemanden wunderte es mehr sonderlich, dass die Teleskope verschwunden waren, als sie nachts in den Südturm zu Astronomie kamen. Nur der arme Professor Highking war ganz aufgelöst, ließ sie in ihren Astronomiebüchern zum zweiten Mal die Sage von _Lupus_ nachlesen und eilte hinaus, um den Verlust sofort zu melden. 

»Bin ja mal gespannt, ob dieser Trank von Brewpot was hilft«, zweifelte Sirius, während er sich auf einen Stuhl niederließ und in seinem Umhang nach der Phiole kramte.

Remus, der neben ihm gerade im Inhaltsverzeichnis von _Sternbilder und ihr mythologischer Hintergrund_ blätterte, um nach dem Kapitel über _Lupus_ zu suchen, sah jäh auf. »Du willst das aber nicht jetzt schon nehmen, oder?«, hakte er ungläubig nach.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. »Warum nicht? Ich bin müde und diese dämliche Sage kenn ich sowieso schon!« Nachdenklich drehte er die Flasche in seiner Hand. Eigentlich sollte man seinen Feinden ja nie trauen, aber wenn selbst McGonagall davon wusste, hätte Brewpot es nicht gewagt, an dem Trank herumzupfuschen…

»Mir kannst du gleich auch einen Schluck geben! – Obwohl… ich penn auch so jeden Moment weg«, riss ihn James rücksichtslos aus seinen Gedanken. Damit legte er den Kopf auf die Arme und imitierte Schnarchgeräusche.

Remus schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, murmelte etwas, wie »Tut doch, was ihr nicht lassen könnt!« und hatte endlich das richtige Kapitel gefunden, das er nun konzentriert zu lesen begann.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass es so eine gute Idee ist, das Zeug ausgerechnet im Unterricht auszuprobieren«, mischte sich auch Peter unsicher mit ein. Sirius' Blick wanderte gelangweilt auf seine andere Seite, wo der kleine Junge unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte. »I-ich meine, wenn Highking zurückkommt…«

»Sagt mal, könnt ihr vielleicht mal leise sein! Wir wollen hier das Kapitel über _Lupus_ lesen«, unterbrach eine unwirsche Mädchenstimme hinter ihnen das Gespräch.

»Oh, Evans!« James hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und mit seinem gespielten Geschnarche aufgehört. Er drehte sich mit brennendem Blick zu Lily um, die zusammen mit Eileen in ein Astronomiebuch blickte. »Ich dachte, du willst nicht alles doppelt und dreifach machen!«

»Wölfe haben mich schon immer fasziniert! Besonders Werwölfe«, entgegnete Lily ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Sirius, der sich ebenfalls zu den Mädchen herumgedreht hatte, bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Remus leicht zusammenfuhr und sich ihnen zuwandte. »Was?«, hakte er nach.

»Ich denke, du willst das Kapitel über _Lupus_ lesen!«, erkundigte sich Sirius mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

»Sie hat nur gemeint, dass es was anderes ist, wenn man etwas zum zweiten Mal über Wölfe liest, als wenn wir zum dritten Mal diesen Drakon-Quatsch durchnehmen«, meinte nun auch Eileen, die als Letzte das Lesen aufgegeben hatte.

Lily funkelte unterdessen James noch immer böse an. Die Falte auf Remus' Stirn glättete sich, doch bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Highking trat federnden Schrittes ein.

»Keine Panik, wir haben noch ein paar Teleskope auf Vorrat. Natürlich ältere Modelle, aber besser, als gar nichts, würde ich sagen«, verkündete er strahlend. »So, wenn Sie dann fertig sind mit Lupus… die Stunde müsste sowieso gleich zu Ende sein!«

Der Lehrer hielt kurz inne, als würde er den Gong abwarten; dann, als ihm womöglich einfiel, dass es ja gar keine Schulglocke mehr gab, meinte er: »Na ja, Sie können auch so schon zu Bett gehen. Ohne Teleskope macht das jetzt nicht mehr viel Sinn, einen neuen Stoff anzufangen!«

Auf dem Weg bis hoch in ihren Schlafsaal regte sich James mal wieder über Lily auf (»Die weiß auch nie, was sie will!«), doch Sirius hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin. Er freute sich schon zu sehr auf seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf und so nahm er kurz bevor er zu dem noch immer maulenden James ins Bett stieg, einen kräftigen Schluck des Schlaftrankes, der einen süßlichen Nachgeschmack hatte. Sogleich wurde Sirius schläfrig zumute. Eine wohltuende Woge der vollkommenen Entspanntheit breitete sich wie eine Decke über ihm aus und er konnte nicht mal mehr James gute Nacht wünschen, da hatte ihn der Schlaf mit sich fortgerissen…

_Komm mit… komm mit… Du hast hier nichts verloren!_

Die Stimme hörte sich an, wie ein Windhauch, der sein Gesicht streifte. Ein kühler Windhauch im Frühling, wenn nur noch der hohe Norden vom vergangenen Winter kündet.

Dennoch wusste Sirius sofort, wer gesprochen hatte; er hatte die Stimme schon einmal gehört. Und wenngleich die Stimme süßlich wie die Frühlingsnacht klang, konnte Sirius die trügerische Stimme nicht vortäuschen, was sich hinter der Heuchelei verbarg. Salazar Slytherin sprach fast noch leiser, als er fortfuhr: »_Nach Slytherin… in das Haus der Reinblüter und Schwarzmagier… dort gehörst du hin!_«

Um ihn herum war alles dunkel. Er wusste nicht, ob er wach war, oder träumte. Er wusste nur eines: Er musste hier weg. Jetzt! Sein Platz war bei den Slytherins! Dieselbe unsichtbare Kraft, die ihn schon am Vortag bewegt hatte, ergriff Besitz von ihm, lenkte ihn. Sirius schlug die Decke zurück und richtete sich langsam auf.

»_Es gibt keinen Mut und keine Freundschaft! Es gibt nur Macht! – Macht und jene, die zu schwach sind, sich ihrer zu bedienen!_«

Es war noch immer Salazar Slytherin, der redete, doch seine Stimme klang nun ferner, distanzierter. Keine frische Brise umspielte mehr Sirius' Gesicht. Salazar Slytherin sprach nicht mehr mit ihm, sondern wieder, wie schon in der Nacht zuvor, mit den anderen drei Gründern.

»_Salazar, komm doch zur Vernunft! Jeder darf Zauberei studieren, der auch nur den kleinsten Funken Magie in sich trägt_«, widersprach eine Hexe, wahrscheinlich Helga Hufflepuff.

»_In mein Haus kommt nur die Elite_«, entgegnete Salazar Slytherin hitzig.

»_Ach ja? Fragt sich nur, was du unter ›_Elite_‹ verstehst? – Für mich sind das Hexen und Zauberer, deren Verstand es ihnen ermöglicht, Großes zu vollbringen_«, mischte sich Rowena Ravenclaw mit ein.

Sirius setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen.

»_Machtgier wird nie über wahre Freundschaft siegen, Salazar_… _Freundschaft und Tapferkeit werden letzten Endes über _alles_ siegen_«, hörte Sirius Godric Gryffindor die Worte wiederholen, die ihm bereits bekannt waren.

Und auch Salazar Slytherins Worte, die folgten, hatte Sirius schon einmal gehört: »_Niemals! Macht wird immer über Freundschaft stehen! Niemand wird je Treue beweisen, der stark genug ist, Macht zu ergreifen!_«

»Sirius! SIRIUS!« Jemand knallte ihm eine und jäh schreckte Sirius auf. Er stand mitten im Schlafsaal, anscheinend auf dem Weg zur Tür. Im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch eines der Fenster hereinschien, erkannte er völlig verwundert James, der ihm wohl eben eine deftige Ohrfeige gegeben hatte.

»W-was? – Wo … Was machst du – und ich!«, stammelte Sirius verstört. Mal wieder hatte er keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte und warum er nicht im Bett lag, bis ihm die Stimmen wieder in den Sinn kamen.

»Was is'n los?«, lallte jemand im Halbdunkeln vom anderen Ende des Schlafsaals her. Davey war anscheinend durch James' Schrei aufgewacht und sah nun reichlich perplex zu ihnen herüber.

»Dieser Trank scheint ja nicht gerade Wunder zu bewirken«, muffelte Sirius, als er sich halbwegs wieder gefangen hatte. Erst, als er Davey und den anderen, die ebenfalls wach geworden waren, zum wiederholten Male versichert hatte, dass alles in bester Ordnung war, ließen sie ihn in Ruhe und legten sich wieder zum Schlafen.

Die restliche Nacht begleiteten ihn körperlose Stimmen durch den unruhigen Schlaf, die sich über die Verehrung des reinen Blutes stritten. Sirius wachte nicht nur einmal schweißgebadet auf, den Kopf erfüllt vom nur gemächlich verklingenden Echo der Stimmen.

tbc...


	23. Somnambulismus

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Dreiundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Somnambulismus**

* * *

Zaubertränke war im Grunde genommen ein reichlich ungünstiges Fach zum Reden, schon allein deshalb, weil Brewpot für gewöhnlich keine Gelegenheit ausließ, ihnen Strafarbeiten aufzugeben. Außerdem war es in dem Fach normalerweise so still, dass sogar ein Flüstern im Kerker gut zu hören war.

Aber Sirius hatte keine Lust, es bis zum Mittagessen aufzuschieben, James von letzter Nacht zu berichten und so wartete er ab, bis Brewpot mit seiner Runde am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers angekommen war, dann schilderte er James den seltsamen Traum. Natürlich hörten auch Remus und Peter, die sehr teilnahmsvoll schienen, aufmerksam zu.

Als Sirius geendet hatte, herrschte erst einmal Stille. Dann warf Remus nüchtern ein: »Aber dieser Trank sollte es eigentlich besser machen!«

»Na ja, wer weiß, vielleicht hat Brewpot da ja extra irgendwas rein gemischt, das Alpträume beschert«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern, senkte aber trotzdem vorsichtshalber die Stimme und sah sich zum Lehrer um, der noch immer über Pernillas Trank spottete.

Peter schien geschockt ob dieser neuen Vermutung. »Das solltest du McGonagall sagen«, stieß er sofort hervor.

Remus, der als Einziger der vier noch an seinem Kessel arbeitete, schnaubte hörbar auf. »Er hätte gar keinen Grund dafür gehabt«, wehrte er ab.

»Ach nein!« Auch James hob die Brauen und sah sich achtungheischend in der Runde um. »Ich hab mich schon oft gefragt, ob nicht _er_ hinter allem steckt! – Er ist immer ziemlich fies zu Gryffindor!«

Erneut ließ Remus nur ein Schnauben vernehmen.

»Hey… weißt du, _das_ kann sein«, stimmte Sirius ihm auch schon zu, als ihm wieder etwas einfiel. »Er war an der Auswahlzeremonie nicht da… Da könnte er theoretisch einen Fluch auf Hogwarts gelegt haben… und wisst ihr noch? Gleich in den ersten Tagen sind doch schon kleinere Dinge verschwunden! Daveys Eulenkäfig zum Beispiel! Oder Peters Hausschuhe…«

Alle drei wandten sich unauffällig zu dem Zaubertränkemeister um, der jetzt zwei Reihen hinter ihnen durch die Bänke strich, um mal hier, mal da Schüler zurechtzuweisen, die eine falsche Zutat in ihren Kessel gaben, aber Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

»Er hat bei dieser einen Lehrerkonferenz _dich_ verdächtigt…«, rief er ihnen ins Gedächtnis zurück, wobei er Sirius ansah.

»Pah! Alles Ablenkungstouren«, hielt Sirius trotzig dagegen.

»…Und außerdem war er bei der Auswahlzeremonie nur bei Professor Sprout, die Peitschende Weide besorgen.« Remus wandte sich wieder seinem Kessel zu, um vorzugeben, an seinem Trank weiterzubrauen.

»Woher weißt du das!«, fragten Sirius und James misstrauisch im Chor.

»Na ja, ich mach halt die Augen auf, was um mich herum vorgeht! Und die Peitschende Weide ist doch an unserem ersten Tag hier angekommen. Professor Sprout hat mal erzählt, dass sie die zusammen mit Professor Brewpot geholt hat…«

»Und in der zweiten Nacht ist sie gepflanzt worden«, bestätigte James nickend.

»Da fällt mir ein, jetzt, wo wieder Frühling ist, sind uns Davey und Timothy noch eine Revanche schuldig«, griente Sirius.

»Revanche? Wofür das denn?«, erkundigte sich Peter gedankenlos.

James grinste fast ebenso breit, wie Sirius: »Na, die haben's noch nicht geschafft, bis zum Stamm der Peitschenden Weide ranzukommen, oder!«

»Wieso brauen Sie hier keine Zaubertränke!« Brewpot sah miesepetrig wie gewohnt in Sirius' und James' Kessel, die noch leer über dem Feuer vor Hitze glühten. »Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!«

Sirius sah James an und beide verdrehten hinter Brewpots Rücken die Augen.

* * *

Davey und Timothy ließen sich nicht zweimal darum bitten, ihre Wette vom vergangenen Jahr wieder aufzugreifen und so gingen sie nach dem Abendessen raus auf die Ländereien, um sich auszutoben. 

Sirius war am Ende so fertig (natürlich hatte es niemand geschafft, den Baumstamm zu erreichen, aber schließlich hatten sie es mit viel Überredungskunst erreicht, auch Remus und Peter zum Mitspielen zu animieren), dass er glaubte, auch ohne Brewpots anrüchigen Trank anstandslos einschlafen zu können, doch Remus drängte ihn, lieber vorsichtshalber einen Schluck zu nehmen, bis Sirius schließlich doch – und das sehr widerwillig – nachgab.

Allerdings half das, wie sich herausstellte, auch nicht weiter. Abermals suchten ihn die Stimmen der vier Gründer Hogwarts' heim und sie kamen Sirius so realistisch vor, dass er überrascht war, als ihn diesmal Remus davon abhielt, sich einen Besen zu schnappen und zu den Slytherin-Verliesen aufzubrechen. Brewpots Schlaftrank schien seine Schlafprobleme tatsächlich nicht zu bessern, sondern noch zu verschlimmern.

Als er auch in der darauf folgenden Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt wurde und diesmal in seinem Schlafwandeln schon den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte (wenngleich Sirius nicht sagen konnte, wie er dort hingekommen war), war auch Remus der Ansicht, dass der Trank wohl bei ihm nicht wirkte.

»Du musst irgendwie ein besonders schlimmer Fall sein, oder so. Vielleicht solltest du noch mal mit Brewpot reden«, schlug er Sirius daher vor, als sie sich am Donnerstag nach der Mittagspause zu Kräuterkunde begaben, das zum Bedauern der Schüler wieder stattfand.

Wenigstens durften sie jetzt doch mal ins Gewächshaus fünf mit der Teufelsschlinge, was das Fach allerdings nicht unbedingt interessanter machte, da Professor Sprout einige Frühe Schwertlilien vor dem Verschwinden hatte retten können.

Doch bevor Sirius gegen diesen Vorschlag noch protestieren konnte, trat Professor Sprout zu ihnen. »Mir kam zu Ohren, Sie leiden unter Schlafstörungen, Mr Black!«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Es wäre ja zu schön gewesen, einmal nicht das Schulgespräch zu sein.

»…Da haben Sie aber ein Glück, dass ich vom vergangenen Sommer ein paar Blätter meiner Verbena officinalis übrig habe. Sie sind zwar nicht mehr so frisch, aber helfen sicherlich noch wunderbar in ihrer heilsamen Wirkung gegen Schlaflosigkeit.«

»Verbena offi… – was?«, hakte James irritiert nach.

»Officinalis, Mr Potter. Auch Isenkraut genannt. Wirkt garantiert!« Die Lehrerin, die kurz James missbilligend fixiert hatte – wahrscheinlich, weil der nicht wusste, was ihre hochheiligen Verbena officinalis waren – wandte sich erneut Sirius zu: »Außerdem empfehle ich Ihnen Crocus-Sativus-Essenz. Ich kann Ihnen von meinen Vorräten etwas anbieten, wenn Sie wollen…«

»Crocus Sati…«, begann James mit sichtlich verwirrter Miene, doch Remus unterbrach ihn flüsternd: »Safran – Schwertliliengewächs!«

Nachdem die Professorin ihm eine Menge Kräuter und Blätter ihrer stolzen Sammlung aufgedrängt hatte und endlich wieder abgezogen war, grummelte Sirius: »Bei allen euphorischen Eumeniden, man sollte doch meinen, dass ich ganz gut alleine klar komme…«

»Anscheinend nicht«, mischte sich Remus mit ein, während er an seiner Schwertlilie arbeitete. »Wenn bei dir noch nicht mal der _Trank der Lebenden Toten_ eine Wirkung zeigt…«

»Der _Trank der Lebenden Toten_!«, wiederholten Sirius und James zugleich fassungslos.

»Ja, natürlich, was glaubt ihr denn, was Brewpot dir sonst für einen Schlaftrank gegeben haben sollte, wenn er dich eigentlich die ganze Nacht durchschlafen lassen sollte und wenn du unter keinen Umständen mehr als einen Schluck davon nehmen darfst!« Remus schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

Sirius und James sahen sich baff an. »Na toll, da hätte mich aber auch mal wer warnen können! Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn ich aus versehen zwei Schlucke genommen hätte? Dann wäre ich wohl gleich ins Koma gefallen, oder was!«, empörte sich Sirius, wobei er so aufgebracht war, dass er seine Frühe Schwertlilie köpfte, anstatt sie nur etwas zu stutzen.

»Soweit ich weiß, _hat_ dich Brewpot doch gewarnt, oder?«, wehrte Remus unbekümmert ab, der bereits bei der Pflege seiner vierten Blume angekommen war.

»Seit wann hört denn bitte Sirius auf Brewpot!«, warf James ein.

»Jetzt hat er doch die Mittel von Professor Sprout, dann ist das ja eh egal, oder?«, beendete Peter das Wortgefecht der drei, während er ungeschickt eine Schwertlilie packte und schief einpflanzte.

Sirius blieb jegliche Stellungnahme dazu erspart, da Professor Sprout in dem Moment die Stunde mit einem prüfenden Blick auf ihre Uhr beendete, sodass sie rechtzeitig zu Zauberkunst kommen würden.

* * *

»Schmeckt das Zeug eklig!« Sirius verzog beim bitteren Geschmack der _Verbena officinalis_-Blätter das Gesicht. 

James klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er in ihr gemeinsames Himmelbett stieg. »Tja, da musst du wohl durch, Kumpel«, grinste er fast schon ein wenig schadenfroh.

»Dieser beißende Geruch ist ja nicht zu ertragen! Selbst wenn das Zeug Black hilft, endlich mal durchzuschlafen, was er wohl noch nicht gelernt hat, dann haben _wir_ demnächst schlaflose Nächte wegen dem Gestank«, giftete Timothy, der eben seinen Pyjama über den Kopf zog.

Auch Davey nickte zustimmend, wobei er seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch legte, um sich dann ebenfalls fürs Bett umzuziehen. »Können wir nicht wenigstens ein Fenster über Nacht offen lassen? – Ist doch eh warm genug«, pflichtete er Timothy bei.

Da Peter sich noch die Zähne putzte, was ohne Waschbecken einen ziemlichen Aufwand darstellte, und alle anderen inzwischen in ihren Betten lagen, erbarmte sich Remus, als kein Einwand erhoben wurde, das Südfenster zu öffnen.

Sirius unterdessen wurde schon wieder schläfrig und er bekam nur noch mit, wie Timothy höhnte: »Vielleicht springt Black ja im Schlafwandeln raus, dann sind wir den endlich los!« und James oder Davey – er kriegte nicht mehr mit, wer – ihn verteidigte, dann hatte ihn die Dunkelheit einmal mehr übermannt. Ein kühler Luftzug streifte ihn vom Fenster her.

Die Zentauren standen um das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die roten Funken, die das Feuer ausstieß, gaben ein fahles Licht ab, das surrealistische Bilder an die Mauern warf.

»Sehet dort!« Ronan, dessen silhouettenhafte Gestalt wie ein Schatten wirkte, der durch das Feuer geworfen wurde, wies mit einer Hand in die Flammen, die sich zu unheimlichen Bildern formten, von welchen Sirius nicht genau sagen konnte, was sie darstellen sollten. »Der kleine Black wird den Pfad des Bösen wählen!«

Sirius sah tiefer in die Flammen, um das erkennen zu können, was die Zentauren sahen, doch alles, was das bewirkte, war ein Brennen in seinen Augen.

Eine weitere kühle Brise streifte Sirius' Gesicht. Er meinte, eine Stimme in ihr nachklingen zu hören. Eine Stimme, die ihm langsam schon bekannt – beinahe vertraut war. Er hatte in seinem Unterbewusstsein fast schon auf diese Stimme gewartet…

»_Nur derjenige, dessen Treue der Reinblütigkeit gilt, wird Hogwarts' würdig sein. Nur jener wird zur Herrschaft fähig sein. Fähig zur vollkommenen Macht!_«

»_Salazar, es geht doch hier gar nicht um Macht…_« Godric Gryffindor hatte gesprochen, doch jetzt fuhr Rowena Ravenclaw fort: »_…Genau, sondern um Weisheit, Schlauheit und Wissen!_«

»_Wie ihr es nennen mögt bleibt sich gleich. Fähig dazu sind allein die Reinblüter._«

Irgendwo in Sirius' Hinterkopf nistete sich eine zweite hartnäckige Stimme ein, die ihn aufforderte, zu kommen und die ihn schließlich dazu brachte, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

»Autsch!«

»Nicht _schon wieder_!«

»Kann man hier nicht einmal einfach nur schlafen, so wie jeder andere auch, der nicht gerade das Pech hat, sich mit Black einen Schlafsaal teilen zu müssen!«

Die uralten Stimmen waren genauso plötzlich verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren und andere Stimmen redeten jetzt durcheinander – die Stimmen seiner Mitschüler.

Sirius sah verwirrt auf und blinzelte, um den Weg vom Traum in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden. Der abnehmende, etwas abgemagert wirkende Halbmond, der inzwischen über der kühlen, dämmrigen Abendluft erschienen war, schickte inzwischen sein milchiges Licht wie einen fahlen Schleier durch das offene Fenster in den Schlafsaal. In diesem wabernden Zwielicht musste Sirius feststellen, dass er wohl bei dem Versuch aus dem Bett zu klettern, James aus diesem geschmissen hatte, der sich eben fluchend wieder aufrappelte.

»Kann nicht mal wer Licht machen? Ich komm so schwer an meinen Zauberstab ran«, kam es verschlafen von Peters Bett.

»Wir brauchen jetzt doch kein Licht«, stöhnte James genervt, als er zu Sirius zurück ins Bett krabbelte, wobei er ihm einen etwas angesäuerten Blick zuwarf, der von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

»Ich schlage vor, wir…« Doch was genau Remus hatte vorschlagen wollen, sollten sie nie erfahren, denn in dem Augenblick fluchte Davey laut in dem dunklen Schlafsaal.

»Was'n los, Mann?«, knurrte Timothy gereizt.

»Mein Zauberstab! – Ich wollte gerade für Licht sorgen und… er ist _weg_!«

»Was? Red keinen Stuss! – Vielleicht sollte wirklich mal jemand Licht machen!«, meinte James, woraufhin mehrere Stimmen »Lumos« flüsterten und fünf Zauberstäbe den Raum erhellten.

»Tatsächlich«, stellte Timothy baff fest, »das gibt's doch nicht!«

»Sicher, dass du den da hingelegt hast? Ich meine, vielleicht ist er ja nur…« Remus ersparte sich den Rest des Satzes, da Davey ohnehin schon aus dem Bett gesprungen war und nun unter und neben dem Nachttisch verzweifelt suchte.

»Tja,… das sieht dann wohl so aus, als wäre mal wieder was verschwunden«, fasste James die Lage schließlich in Worte.

»Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? – Ohne Zauberstab kann ich meine Prüfungen ja gleich sausen lassen!«

»Jetzt mach dich mal nicht so fertig«, versuchte Timothy ihn zu beschwichtigen. »Du kriegst sicher einen Neuen von deinen Alten!«

Aber trotz allen Versuchen, konnten sie Davey nicht beruhigen. Sirius, bei dem wohl noch die Schlafkräuter von Professor Sprout wirkten, war das allerdings herzlich egal, da er viel zu müde war, um auch nur etwas sagen zu können. So bekam er von den Bemühungen der anderen, Davey gut zuzureden nicht viel mit.

Erst, als das Fenster mit einem geräuschvollen Knall zuflog und Peter mit einem gellenden Schrei aufkreischte, fuhr auch Sirius aus seinem Halbschlaf wieder hoch.

»Der Wächter kommt«, schrie Peter panisch, während Sirius zum Fenster blickte, welches mit solcher Wucht zugeschlagen war, dass es wieder halb aufgegangen war und nun sich knarrend auf und zu bewegte.

»Quatsch!«, raunzte Timothy quer durch den Schlafsaal Peter an. »Das ist nur Peeves! Dieser Poltergeist hat auch nichts als Unsinn im Kopf!«

»Ach ja? Aber Peeves kann sich nicht unsichtbar machen, oder!«, mischte sich James angriffslustig mit ein.

Remus war mittlerweile aufgestanden und schloss jetzt das Fenster mit einem suchenden Blick nach draußen ganz. »Da ist nichts«, verkündete er, während er ins Bett zurückstieg.

»War wohl nur ein Luftzug«, zuckte Sirius gähnend die Schultern.

»Aber wenn es der Wächter gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich keinen Zauberstab gehabt, um mich verteidigen zu können…« … »Welcher Wächter überhaupt!«, drangen Daveys und Timothys Worte noch zu ihm durch, bevor er sich endgültig dem wohltuenden Schlaf hingab.

Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was er in dieser Nacht noch geträumt hatte, aber er war sich fast sicher, dass die Stimmen ihn die restliche Nacht in Ruhe gelassen hatten. Dennoch nervte Remus ihn am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück damit, zu einem Lehrer zu gehen und diesen davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass seine Alpträume und Schlafwandlerei einfach nicht aufhörten.

»Ach was«, winkte Sirius ab, der zwischen Remus und Nelson saß. »Die können doch auch nichts tun! Brewpots Schlaftrank und Sprouts Kräuter haben ja schließlich auch nicht wirklich geholfen, oder!«

Nelson, der sich eben noch mit einem anderen Ravenclaw unterhalten hatte, lehnte sich zu den vier Freunden herüber. »Was? Du hast Schlafstörungen?«

»Nee, weißt du, ich tu' nur so«, knurrte Sirius, der missmutig sein Frühstücksbrötchen betrachtete.

»Mach dir nichts draus, das geht vorbei. Das liegt sicher nur an der Aufregung vor den Prüfungen«, versuchte Nelson ihn aufzubauen.

»Prüfungen?« Sirius wechselte einen überraschten Blick mit James, der nur die Schultern zuckte, wobei er so aussah, als müsse er jeden Moment loslachen. »Die sind doch erst in gut drei Monaten!«

»Na ja, ich dachte halt…« Nelson wandte sich schulterzuckend wieder ab, was Remus nur erneut die Gelegenheit gab, auf Sirius einzureden, einen Lehrer zu informieren.

»Warten wir doch erst mal ab. Vielleicht – keine Ahnung – musste sich Sirius ja erst an diese Blätter gewöhnen und heute Nacht geht's besser…«, übernahm James Sirius' Verteidigung.

Remus sah zwar so aus, als glaubte er nicht daran, hielt sich aber den restlichen Tag über zurück und sagte nichts mehr.

* * *

Auf Grund der für März erstaunlichen Temperaturen brauchten die Lehrer den See nur noch geringfügig zu erwärmen. 

Da Highking jenen Abend mal wieder Aufsicht hatte, beschlossen Sirius und James, zur Abwechslung ausnahmsweise einmal vorbildlich in Ufernähe bei Remus und Peter zu bleiben, was zumindest den Vorteil hatte, dass sie von dort aus zum Quidditch-Stadion sehen konnten, wo ihre Hausmannschaft gerade ein letztes Training vor dem Quidditchspiel am nächsten Tag abhielt.

»Die haben keine Chance. Ich glaub, selbst Hufflepuff wird die morgen in die Tasche stecken«, sinnierte James, die Augen in die Ferne zum Quidditch-Stadion gerichtet.

»Na, wenigstens hat Ravenclaw Hufflepuff besiegt – und uns ja sowieso. Das heißt, dass wahrscheinlich Ravenclaw den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnt und nicht Slytherin«, rechnete Sirius nach.

»Schauen wir uns die Niederlage morgen an?«, fragte James gelangweilt.

»Natürlich«, kam es sofort von Remus. James und Sirius sahen den dunkelblonden Jungen verständnislos an, weshalb er fortfuhr: »Nachdem wir das letzte Mal so einen Ärger mit Professor McGonagall hatten, wäre es wohl klüger, uns da diesmal blicken zu lassen!«

Sirius stöhnte auf bei dem Gedanken an die Zeitverschwendung seines kostbaren Samstags. Gelangweilt ließ er seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen, die sich im See tummelten und sich dabei gegenseitig mit Wasser bespritzten.

Plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von Hagrid angezogen, der am See vorbei über die Wiese zum Schloss ging, ohne auch nur einmal in ihre Richtung zu schauen.

Schuldbewusst musste sich Sirius eingestehen, dass sie Hagrid auch schon einige Zeit lang nicht mehr besucht hatten – obwohl Sirius eigentlich ohnehin von Anfang an nichts mit irgendwem zu tun hatte haben wollen. Dennoch setzte er dazu an, die anderen darauf aufmerksam zu machen, doch James wechselte als erster das Thema: »Hey, Jones übernimmt die Aufsicht!« Und damit schwamm er hinaus in den See.

* * *

»_Komm mit…_« 

Sirius stieg von der unsichtbaren Kraft geführt die Marmortreppe hinab. Er musste sich beeilen! In seinem Hinterkopf zischte die Stimme dieselben verlockenden Worte, die sich Sirius nur zu gut eingeprägt hatten.

Er _musste_ den Slytherin-Kerker erreichen. Niemand würde ihn aufhalten können! Er sprang die letzten Stufen hinunter, durchquerte rennend die Eingangshalle… als er jählings gegen etwas Großes, geradezu Monströses lief.

Er prallte zurück und fiel hart nach hinten auf den Steinboden. Urplötzlich war er hellwach und erkannte im fahlen Fackelschein, das die Eingangshalle zu fast jeder Tageszeit erhellte…

»Hagrid! – Was machst du denn hier!«

»Na, dasselbe könnt ich dich wohl auch frag'n, oder!« Hagrid klopfte sich den dicken Fellmantel, den er nie abzulegen schien und hielt anschließend Sirius seine große Pranke hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Hagrids Blick wanderte langsam zu den Slytherin-Verliesen, zu denen Sirius ganz klar auf dem Weg gewesen war.

»Glaub nicht, dass ich freiwillig hier bin«, lenkte Sirius hastig ein.

Hagrid runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als seine schwarzen Augen, in denen sich das Licht der Fackeln reflektierte, zu Sirius zurückschweiften.

»Bin schlafgewandelt. Und du?«, fragte Sirius noch einmal nach, da er sich keinen Grund vorstellen konnte, was Hagrid nachts im Schloss zu suchen hatte.

»Ach, mein Haus is' verschwund'n. Fang un' ich wohnen jetz' auch hier im Schloss… Ihr wart mich ja übrigens auch schon lang nich mehr besuch'n!«, stellte Hagrid in gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton fest.

»Ähm… ja, weißt du, wir haben momentan viel für die Schule zu tun…«, flunkerte Sirius schnell, der in Wirklichkeit in letzter Zeit einfach nur zu viel um die Ohren gehabt hatte und über dem ganzen Regelnbrechen mit James Hagrid ganz vergessen hatte. »Jetzt, wo du auch hier wohnst, sehen wir uns bestimmt öfter«, fügte Sirius noch etwas reumütig hinzu.

»Jep, denk ich auch – hat bestimmt auch Vorteile, hätte aber trotzdem mein Haus gern wieder. Frag mich, wo uns das alles noch hinführen soll…« Hagrid starrte einen Moment lang in die Ferne, dann wandte er sich wieder Sirius zu: »Sicher, dass mit dir alles okay is'?«

»Ähm… ja… ich geh dann auch mal besser wieder zurück in meinen Schlafsaal…« Sirius, froh über die Gelegenheit, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte ohne einen Blick zurück zu Hagrid die Marmortreppe wieder nach oben, die er zuvor im Schlaf hinabgestiegen war.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm beschlich ihn wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl – dieses leichte Prickeln im Nacken, das ihm immer verriet, dass irgendjemand – oder –etwas – ihn beobachtete. Aber zugleich fragte er sich, ob er sich das nicht nur einredete und so langsam an Verfolgungswahn litt.

Dennoch war er froh, als er endlich zu James in sein warmes Bett stieg und sich dem Schlaf hingeben konnte, wenngleich er fast ein wenig befürchtete, die Träume würden mit dem Schlaf zurückkehren.

* * *

»Heute ist das Quidditchspiel!«, rief jemand so laut, dass selbst Sirius am frühen Morgen geweckt wurde, obwohl es Wochenende war, er die halbe Nacht über im Schloss und bei Hagrid verbracht hatte und er sich noch von all den Schlafmitteln ganz müde und erschlagen fühlte. 

»…Wir wissen's! Musst du einen deswegen extra wecken!«, murmelte Sirius verärgert darüber, dass er aus dem ausnahmsweise einmal traumlosen Schlaf gerissen worden war.

»Ja!«, entgegnete Davey grinsend. »Schließlich wollt ihr doch nicht das letzte Quidditchspiel verpassen, das Gryffindor dieses Jahr spielt, oder!« Davey, der halb angezogen auf seinem Bett saß, grinste breit.

»Und verliert«, setzte Peter noch halblaut murmelnd dazu.

»Doch, genau das war eigentlich unser Plan gewesen, weißt du«, grummelte Timothy, der wohl ebenfalls durch Daveys Ruf geweckt worden war und als noch schlimmerer Morgenmuffel als Sirius unter den Jungs schon bekannt war.

»Ich finde auch, dass ihr langsam mal aufstehen könntet«, meinte Remus lächelnd, der anscheinend schon länger wach war und mit einem Buch in der Hand auf seinem Bett saß. »Sonst verschlaft ihr noch den ganzen schönen Sonnentag!«

Peter lugte verschlafen hinter seinen Bettvorhängen hervor. »Was lernst du da?«, hakte er nun neugierig nach.

Remus hielt das Buch hoch, sodass der Titel _Die Unendliche Geschichte_ für Peter gut sichtbar war.

»Ist doch jetzt egal!« James war bereits fertig angezogen und wirkte leicht aufgeregt. »Wie Davey schon sagte: Heute ist das Quidditchspiel. Da ist doch alles andere egal! – Wenn doch nur ich auf meinem _Nimbus 1001_ für Gryffindor mitfliegen dürfte!«

»Wir schaffen den Quidditch-Pokal doch eh nicht mehr«, zuckte Sirius gleichgültig die Schultern. Auch er begann träge, sich anzuziehen.

»Was ihr macht, ist mir wurscht, ich geh jetzt runter!« Davey, der vor Aufregung zwei verschiedene Socken angezogen hatte, spurtete freudig zur Schlafsaaltür, schnappte sich einen Besen und verschwand nach draußen.

Auch Timothy beeilte sich, Davey zu folgen, da er allem Anschein nach nicht allzu gerne mit den vier Freunden allein in einem Raum sein wollte, auch wenn er noch immer recht verschlafen wirkte und seinen Umhang verkehrt herum anhatte.

»Na, siehst du, Remus, heute Nacht hatte Sirius ja keine Probleme! Ich wusste doch, dass sich das legt«, meinte James, kaum war die Tür hinter Timothy ins Schloss gefallen.

Remus nickte ergeben, doch Sirius setzte schon an: »Ähm… so ganz würde ich das nicht sehen…« Die drei anderen Jungs sahen ihn fragend und leicht irritiert an. »…Ihr seid nur nicht richtig wach geworden!«

Sofort als er geendet hatte, meinte Remus in einem ernsten Tonfall: »Du solltest ehrlich zu einem Lehrer gehen. Am besten heute noch.«

Sirius antwortete nichts darauf, war sich aber unterbewusst selbst darüber im Klaren, dass Remus Recht hatte und er nicht daran vorbei kommen würde, früher oder später einen Lehrer aufzusuchen. Er sagte aber dennoch auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Stadion (das Frühstück ließen sie gleich ganz ausfallen, da die Hälfte der Schule schon zu den Tribünen unterwegs waren) hinunter gar nichts, obgleich Remus weiterhin auf ihn einredete.

»Jetzt lass ihn doch erst mal in aller Ruhe das Quidditchspiel…« James brach mitten im Satz ab.

Sie hatten die Schlossgründe erreicht, auf denen aufgeregt Schüler hin- und herwuselten. Aber es war nicht die übliche knisternde Spannung, die vor jedem Quidditchspiel in der Luft lag; es war vielmehr ein teils wütendes, teils aufgebrachtes und teils sogar panisches Gemurmel unter den Schülern, die alle entweder – wie Sirius, James, Remus und Peter – auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Stadion waren oder gerade von dort kamen.

Selbst Madam Hooch, die Schiedsrichterin, drängte sich beunruhigt durch die Schülermassen auf das Schloss zu, direkt an den Vieren vorbei, die sie, wie alle Schüler, keines Blickes würdigte.

Ein älterer Hufflepuff-Junge, der bereits seine Quidditch-Aufmachung anhatte, die bei den Hufflepuffs kanariengelb war, wollte die Lehrerin ansprechen, doch auch ihn schob sie beiseite, um in das Schloss zu eilen.

»Was ist denn mit denen allen los?«, fragte James schließlich, der ganz vergessen hatte, dass er eben noch Remus' nerviges Gerede hatte abwürgen wollen.

»Da vorne ist Anne. Die weiß das bestimmt«, erkannte Sirius und war auch schon auf dem Weg zu Anne, die mit ein paar anderen Ravenclaw-Erstklässlern ratlos in der Gegend herumstand.

»Wisst ihr, was hier abgeht?«, erkundigte sich James sogleich. »Wieso gehen wir nicht einfach in das Stadion und besetzen schon mal Plätze?«

»Weil das Stadion verschwunden ist. Muss heute irgendwann im Verlauf des Morgens passiert sein, weil Angus, der Kapitän der Hufflepuffs, behauptet, dass sie am frühen Morgen noch ein Training hatten. Da war's wohl noch da«, gab Anne sofort detailliert und sogar ein bisschen amüsiert Auskunft.

Sirius ließ seinen Blick über die Köpfe der anderen in die Richtung schweifen, in der das Quidditch-Stadion hätte sein sollen – doch da war tatsächlich nichts.

»Das darf nicht sein…«, stammelte James, der die Augen ebenfalls suchend über die Menge schweifen ließ.

Peter jedoch schien fast etwas erleichtert. »Dann müssen wir das Spiel ja vielleicht doch nicht sehen«, hoffte er sehnsüchtig.

In dem Moment kehrte Madam Hooch in Begleitung von Professor McGonagall zurück und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die aufgeregte Schülerschar. McGonagall richtete kurz ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle, sagte etwas und als sie zu reden begann, schallte ihre Stimme über die quatschenden und kreischenden Schüler hinweg, sodass jegliche Gespräche von selbst eingestellt wurden:

»Wie Sie wohl bereits alle mitbekommen haben, hat sich das Quidditch-Stadion in Luft aufgelöst. Das Spiel heute entfällt daher. Der Quidditch-Pokal kann demnach dieses Jahr nicht überreicht werden!«

Die Schreckschraube richtete abermals ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Hals, sagte »Quietus« und wandte sich wieder ab, um ins Schloss zurückzukehren.

Einige Schüler schienen entsetzt über diese Neuigkeit, dass fortan keine Quidditch-Spiele mehr stattfinden würden, andere – besonders die Gryffindors – wirkten vielmehr erleichtert, einer weiteren Blamage entgangen zu sein.

Die Hufflepuffs allerdings warfen den Gryffindors immer wieder tief beleidigte Blicke zu, da sie sich wohl sicher gewesen waren, zu gewinnen.

Beim Mittagessen zogen sie es sogar erstmals vor, sich freiwillig an den Slytherin-Tisch zu setzen, als an den Ravenclaw-Tisch, wo die Gryffindors sich wie üblich dazugesetzt hatten. Das war Sirius nur Recht, denn so hatten sie endlich mal ein wenig mehr Platz, als sonst, was allerdings keinen allzu großen Unterschied darstellte.

James regte sich noch immer über das ausgefallene Quidditchspiel auf. Seiner Meinung nach hätten die Gryffindors noch eine kleine Chance gehabt, wenigstens die Hufflepuffs zu besiegen, auch wenn Sirius vermutete, dass James sich das nur einredete, als Piler unerwartet zu ihnen an den Tisch trat.

»Hallo Jungs! – Ich komm gleich zur Sache: Hagrid hat mir erzählt, dass dein Somnambulismus nicht nachlässt und…«

»Sein _was_!«, mischte sich James mit ein, der das ausgefallene Quidditchspiel für einen Augenblick vergessen zu haben schien.

»Schlafwandeln – auch Lunatismus genannt«, raunte Remus, wobei er Piler unverwandt interessiert anblickte.

Sirius ahnte, dass Remus schon die ganze Zeit der Meinung war, man solle sich Rat von einem Lehrer holen. Am besten von Piler, der ihnen jede Frage beantworten würde. Er hatte keine Gegenargumente und nickte Remus ergeben zu.

»Jedenfalls hätte ich da eine Methode – es tut nicht weh und ist auch nicht im Geringsten gefährlich… Alles was du brauchst, ist Vertrauen«, fuhr Piler etwas durcheinander fort.

»Ja, er macht es«, stimmte Remus ihm schon zu, als Sirius gerade skeptisch nachfragte: »Was eigentlich?«

»Sagte ich das nicht schon? – Hypnose«, erklärte Piler.

»Dieses Muggelzeug?«, kam es nun überraschend von Sirius' anderer Seite, als Anne sich naserümpfend umdrehte. »Wo man die ganze Zeit auf ein Pendel starrt, bis man einschläft?«

»Hörst du eigentlich immer mit?«, murrte James sie schlecht gelaunt an.

»Nee, nur wenn's was Interessantes gibt«, grinste das Mädchen. »Und davon, dass Sirius nachts durch die Gegend läuft, weiß ja auch schon jeder!« Damit blickte sie Piler neugierig an, als wäre sie ganz in dem Gespräch mit einbezogen.

»Das mit dem Pendel ist nicht so einfach, Anne…«, erwiderte dieser geheimnisvoll. Doch urplötzlich änderten sich sein Ton und sein Blick und er war wieder der unbeschwerte, kumpelhafte Lehrer, als er sich an Sirius wandte: »Also, versuchen wir's! Heute Abend, in meinem Büro.«

»Okay… Aber James kommt mit«, bedingte Sirius sofort.

»Soviel zu deinem Vertrauen in mich«, grinste Piler, zwinkerte ihm dabei aber dennoch schalkhaft zu.

»Dann kommen wir am besten gleich zu viert«, mischte sich nun Remus ernst ein.

Piler nickte nur lächelnd, bevor Anne nachdenklich meinte: »Es geht zu weit, wenn ich jetzt sage, ich will auch mit, oder?«

»Ja!«, erwiderten Sirius und James sofort.

»Also, dann heute Abend um acht«, meinte Piler, womit er aus der Großen Halle verschwand.

tbc...


	24. Hypnosestunde bei Piler

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Vierundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Hypnosestunde bei Piler**

* * *

Sirius war etwas mulmig zumute, als er am Abend an Pilers Bürotür klopfte. Allein dass seine Freunde hinter ihm standen – und mindestens genauso aufgeregt waren, beruhigte ihn ein bisschen.

»Kommt rein«, rief Piler von drinnen.

Vorsichtig traten die vier nacheinander ein und ihnen blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen.

Piler hatte überall im Zimmer Kerzen angezündet, die eine nahezu unheimliche Atmosphäre erzeugten. Der Lehrer indessen stand mitten im abgedunkelten Raum und rückte zwei Stühle einander gegenüber und noch drei seitlich an die Wand.

»Was soll das denn?«, wollte Sirius etwas nervös wissen.

»Die Kerzen sollen nur beruhigen«, meinte Piler fast geheimnisvoll.

»Sie verfehlen ihre Wirkung um einiges«, stellte James nüchtern klar, als er sich auf einem der drei Stühle an der Wand niederließ.

»Sirius, setz dich hier her. Und ihr anderen – äh, genau«, bestimmte Piler, als Remus und Peter sich neben James setzten.

Auch Sirius ließ sich auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl nieder, wobei er James noch einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuwarf, den Piler bemerkte und mit einem ermunternden Lächeln quittierte.

»Keine Angst, es ist völlig ungefährlich. Außer, dass du in deiner Traumwelt gefangen bleiben könntest, oder sich deine Gedanken so sehr verwirren, dass du drei Tage lang nicht weißt, wer du bist, aber sonst…«

Piler zwinkerte Sirius zu, als er etwas aus der Schublade seines Schreibtisches nahm und sich schließlich ihm gegenüber niederließ.

»Zuerst mal musst du dich entspannen«, ordnete Piler an. »Lass die Aufregung von dir abfallen und verdränge alle Gedanken, sodass in deinem Kopf eine entspannende Leere herrscht.«

Im fahlen Schein, den die Kerzen um ihn herum warfen, blickte sich Sirius skeptisch um. Wie sollte er hier denn bitte Entspannung finden! Die Dunkelheit schien auf ihn einzudrücken und er hörte schon fast Salazar Slytherins Wispern in seinen Ohren.

Schnell richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Piler, der ihn von dem hohen Ohrensessel aus beobachtete und bereits fortfuhr: »Fühlst du dich schon entspannter?«

»Ja«, sagte Sirius schnell, um sich von dem Gefühl abzulenken, das der Druck, sich zu entspannen, in ihm hervorrief. Doch seine Antwort kam viel zu hastig, als dass er sie hätte ernst meinen können, was auch Piler wusste, denn er sah ihn besorgt an.

»Keine Angst, das klappt schon!«

»Wenn du ihm die ganze Zeit sagst, dass er keine Angst haben soll, dann hat er natürlich Angst, Frederic«, mischte sich James aus der Dämmrigkeit an der Seite ein, der sich anscheinend nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

Sirius lächelte und lehnte sich zurück bei dem Gedanken, dass James sowieso nicht lang genug still sitzen konnte.

»Danke James. Aber jetzt seid bitte still, wir wollen anfangen.« Damit nahm Piler das, was er zuvor aus seinem Schreibtisch genommen und für das sich Sirius bisher nicht sonderlich interessiert hatte – schließlich hatte er andere Probleme gehabt – aus seiner Tasche und hängte es vor Sirius mit einem Schwebezauber in die Luft.

Sirius erkannte ein goldenes, feingliedriges Kettchen, an dem ein ebenso goldener Halbmond befestigt war, der sanft hin- und herpendelte, als würde eine innere Energie es bewegen.

Von der Seite hörte er Remus japsen: »Ein echtes Magiependel!«, doch er war viel zu fasziniert von dem kleinen Gegenstand, als dass er sich ablenken ließ.

»Sieh dir jetzt das Pendel an und lass deine Augen nur auf den Halbmond gerichtet…«

Wenn sich das in der Schule rumsprechen würde, dass er Hypnosestunden bei Piler nahm… ach ja, dafür sorgte Anne ja schon!

Entmutigt fixierte Sirius, der eh nicht an eine Wirkung glaubte, das nun stärker schwingende Pendel, in dessen glatter Oberfläche sich die unzähligen Kerzenflammen spiegelten. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er überhaupt hypnotisiert werden wollte. Schließlich könnte Piler wer weiß was von ihm erfahren, wenn er erst einmal in dem Schlafzustand wäre! Vielleicht etwas über seine Familie…

»Du sperrst dich bewusst«, hörte er Pilers Stimme, die keineswegs anklagend klang, sondern ganz im Gegenteil voller Geduld war, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet.

Sirius wollte den Lehrer verwirrt ansehen, doch kaum hatte er seinen Blick vom Pendel abgewandt, meinte Piler hastig: »Nicht wegsehen… Schau nur das Pendel an!«, sodass Sirius schnell seine Augen wieder auf den Halbmond fixierte.

Immerhin war James da, der im Notfall sicher eingreifen würde… Die Kerzenlichter, die im goldenen Kegel glänzten wirkten auf seltsame Weise beruhigend.

»Du wirst müde…« – Sirius hörte von der Seite Peters rasselnden Atem – »Entspannung erfüllt dich…« – Das Ticken der Wanduhr wirkte störend laut und dennoch erzeugte das magische Pendel eine beruhigende Atmosphäre. »Du löst dich von allen Anstrengungen…«

Die kleinen Flämmchen, die sich im Kegel spiegelten, begannen vor seinen Augen auf dessen Oberfläche herumzutänzeln.

Sirius blinzelte überrascht, als sich die kleinen Lichter von dem Goldkegel lösten und auf ihn zuschwebten wie kleine Irrlichter. Bald waren es so viele, dass sie Sirius' Kopf einhüllten und funkelnd in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf- und abtanzten. Sirius' Augenlider begannen, schwer zu werden, und er hatte auch nicht mehr die Kraft, sie länger offen zu halten.

Sanft ließ er sich in den Sessel zurücksinken und plötzlich hörte er Pilers ruhige Stimme, die von weit her durch den Nebel zu ihm drang: »Begebe dich zurück in die Nächte, in denen die Stimme dich rief… Suche diese Stimme…«

Alle Geräusche um ihn herum waren auf ungewöhnliche Weise verstummt. Allein Pilers Stimme war geblieben, auf die sich Sirius' ganze Aufmerksamkeit fixierte.

»…Hast du sie gefunden?«

Sirius' Erinnerung schien sich rückwärts abzuspulen, bis ganz zurück in die vergangenen Nächte, in denen Salazar Slytherin nach ihm gerufen hatte… _Komm zu mir… Dein Haus wartet auf dich_…

»Jaah…«, sagte Sirius mit einiger Mühe.

»Dann lass sie jetzt los, befehle ihr, dich ab jetzt in Ruhe zu lassen, nie wieder zurückzukommen…«, sagte Piler gedämpft.

»_Treue und Gerechtigkeit_ _sind Tugenden, die der Mensch verzweifelt zu erschaffen sucht!_«

Sirius stieß die Stimme Salazars wie ihm geheißen mit aller geistigen Kraft von sich weg.

»_– Wer würde denn gerecht und treu bleiben, wenn er die Chance auf Reichtum, Ansehen und Macht hätte!«_

»…Sie soll deinen Schlaf ab sofort nicht mehr stören«, fuhr Piler fort, der für Sirius zur alleinigen Bezugsperson geworden war.

»_Macht wird letzten Endes über alles siegen!_«

Erneut bemühte er sich, dem Befehl des Hypnotiseurs Folge zu leisten und so drängte er die Stimme, die nunmehr gedämpft zu ihm durchdrang, erneut von sich, so weit, bis sie in den Tiefen des Nebels in seinen Gedanken verschwand, der sich urplötzlich wieder zurückzog.

Im selben Augenblick kehrte auch die alte Frische wieder in Sirius' Körper zurück und als er die Augen öffnete, schienen die Kerzen heller und freundlicher zu leuchten als zuvor, da sie noch bedrohlich gewirkt hatten.

Gespannt und unerklärlicherweise auch etwas besorgt blickte Piler ihn an, der eben das Pendel wieder aus der Luft nahm und in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden ließ.

»Mann, cool! Sirius, alles klar?«, fragte James begeistert und stürmte zu ihm.

»Ja… alles klar…«, antwortete Sirius noch etwas benommen und versuchte zu ergründen, was passiert war, seit er sich auf den Stuhl vor Piler niedergelassen hatte, da er sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Deshalb fügte er hinzu: »Ähm… was war denn eigentlich los?«

»Du hast irgendwie seltsames Zeug geredet von Macht und Reichtum und deine Stimme ist ganz seltsam geworden und dann hat es so ausgesehen, als ob du einen mächtigen Kampf ausführen würdest…«

»Geht es dir gut, Sirius?«, unterbrach Piler James' Redeschwall.

»Ja, schon… aber ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern…«, druckste Sirius eine Spur verpeilt herum.

»Das ist ganz normal nach einer solch tiefen Hypnose. Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell schon klappen würde, aber letzten Endes hast du mich dann doch nicht länger abgeblockt, sondern an dein Unterbewusstsein herangelassen… Also, nächste Woche, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort«, schlug Piler vor, als er aufstand, um den Kamin anzufeuern und die Kerzen eine nach der anderen zu löschen.

»Okay…«, stimmte Sirius zu, dem nichts anderes übrig blieb, obwohl es ihm seltsam vorkam, dass das ganze noch mal nötig sein sollte, schließlich war Salazar ja jetzt aus seinem Kopf verschwunden, soweit er sich erinnern konnte.

Dieselbe Frage formulierte Remus gleich: »Warum denn noch mal? Ich dachte, dass einmal reicht.«

»Das kann man nie wissen. Wir müssen nun erst mal abwarten, ob Sirius ab jetzt wieder ruhig schlafen kann«, erklärte Piler kurz. »Meist sind mehrere Sitzungen nötig, um eine effektive Wirkung erzielen zu können.«

Schulterzuckend wandte sich Sirius zur Tür, doch da fiel ihm noch etwas ein: »Woher wusstest du eigentlich von den Stimmen, Frederic?«

Piler lächelte, als er die letzte Kerze ausblies. »Remus.«

Damit schob Remus Sirius aus dem Büro, der überlegte, dass er sich die Antwort eigentlich auch hätte denken können.

* * *

In jener Nacht wurde Sirius tatsächlich ausnahmsweise nicht von den üblichen Alpträumen heimgesucht, die ihn in den vergangenen Wochen durch die finsteren Stunden des Schlafes begleitet hatten. 

Im Gegenteil, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, überhaupt irgendetwas geträumt zu haben und sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leer an – geradezu befreit von der Flut an Stimmen, die ihn sonst zu nächtlicher Zeit umgaben.

Als er dies auf dem Weg zum Frühstück stolz seinen Freunden mitteilte, jubelte James sogleich los: »Klasse! Ich hab's doch gewusst, dass es Fred gestern geschafft hat! Der ist einfach immer hypervorsichtig!«

Auch Peter grinste ihn breit an. »Bin ich froh, dass das endlich ein Ende hat! Das ganze Schlafwandelzeug war ganz schön unheimlich. Du hast mir zeitweise echt Angst gemacht.«

Sirius warf dem kleinen Jungen einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Dann meinte er: »Dir macht alles Angst, Peter!«

James lachte laut los, doch Remus musterte Sirius nachdenklich.

»Was ist denn? Stimmt doch«, verteidigte sich Sirius, der annahm, dass es Remus nicht gefiel, wie er Peter behandelte.

»Ich denk nur gerade… ist doch irgendwie seltsam, dass das so schnell geholfen haben soll, oder?«, hakte Remus unsicher nach, ohne auf Sirius' Rechtfertigung einzugehen. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine leichte Falte gebildet und er sah fragend in die Runde.

»Jetzt mach doch mal nicht alles so mies«, wehrte James ab. »Ist doch toll, wenn Pilers Methode so schnell anschlägt!«

»Außerdem muss ich dann nächste Woche nicht mehr meinen Samstag Abend opfern, um mit Piler in einem abgedunkelten Büro Geister zu vertreiben«, stimmte Sirius ihm zu.

»Hey, da fällt mir ein: Das müssen wir Fred erzählen«, erinnerte sich James, gerade als sie die Große Halle betraten.

Piler schien ebenso nachdenklich gestimmt wie Remus. Auch er runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er Sirius aufmerksam zuhörte. »Ja, aber du solltest nicht zu viel erwarten. Es kann durchaus sein, dass die Träume nächste oder übernächste Nacht wiederkommen«, meinte er mit einer unergründlichen Miene.

Doch Sirius glaubte nicht daran. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sein Somnambulismus vorbei war und auch nie wiederkommen würde. Schließlich hatte er früher ja auch nie schlafgewandelt!

Er war auch den restlichen Tag in einer so guten Stimmung, dass er die Hausaufgaben für Montag einfach liegen ließ und stattdessen zusammen mit James, Remus, Peter, Davey und Timothy nach draußen in den zarten Frühlingsanfang auf die Schlossgründe ging, wo sie schon bald in ihrem hitzigen Wettkampf verstrickt waren, der Peitschenden Weide möglichst nahe zu kommen.

Selbst Remus und Peter schlossen sich wieder dem Spiel an. Sirius war sich sicher, dass er es noch geschafft hätte, an den Stamm heranzukommen, wenn nicht Peter einen Schlag von einem dicken Ast abbekommen hätte, der ihn auf den Boden warf, wo er, vermutlich vor Schock wie gelähmt liegen blieb.

Doch gerade in dem Moment, da ein weiterer Ast ausholte, um nach dem wehrlosen Peter zu schlagen, erstarrte die Peitschende Weide und regte sich nicht mehr. Geistesgegenwärtig sprang James herbei und zog Peter unter dem Baum hervor.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, wie sich herausstellte, denn kaum war auch Remus, der gerade am nahesten an der Peitschenden Weide gewesen war, außer Reichweite des Baums, als dieser auch schon wieder loslegte und noch einmal wild um sich schlug, ehe er wohl kapiert hatte, dass ihm niemand mehr zu Nahe kam und ganz zur Ruhe kam, mal abgesehen von ein paar Vögeln, die er unwirsch verjagte.

»Mann, das war knapp«, keuchte Davey, der eben Peter aufhalf.

»Warum hat die Peitschende Weide das Schlagen einfach so aufgehört?«, wollte Sirius sofort wissen. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie in der Nacht, da sie eingepflanzt worden war auch auf mysteriöse Weise von den Lehrern hatte lahm gelegt werden können, doch da hatte er angenommen, dass Dumbledore irgendeinen Schockzauber auf sie gelegt hatte.

»Ist doch jetzt egal, Mann«, fuhr Timothy ihn an. »Das hätte superleicht schief gehen können!«

»Ach, soll das heißen, du kneifst?«, feixte James.

»Du weißt schon, dass _wir_ dann gewonnen haben!«, grinste Sirius selbstzufrieden und die Lage genießend, Timothy in Angst zu sehen.

»Das würde dir so passen, Black…«, weiter kam Timothy nicht, da Remus sich erstmals mit einmischte: »Ich glaube, wir sollten Peter besser zum Krankenflügel bringen.«

Er schien ein wenig neben der Spur, doch seine Stimme hatte einen festen Klang, als wollte er klarstellen, dass kein Widerspruch erlaubt war. Der kam auch nicht und so gingen die sechs mit einem geknurrten »Das nächste Mal schaffen wir's« von Timothy zurück ins Schloss.

Madam Pomfrey warf ihnen, als sie Peter vorbeibrachten zwar misstrauische Blicke zu, forschte aber nicht nach, wo die große Beule auf dessen Kopf herrührte, sondern heilte sie einfach ohne weitere Fragen.

Dennoch musste Peter bis zum Abend im Krankenflügel bleiben, weil er, wie Madam Pomfrey behauptete, wenigstens für einen Tag keinen weiteren Strapazen ausgesetzt sein sollte.

Selbst beim Abendessen war er noch nicht wieder da, was vermutlich sein Glück war, denn kaum hatten Sirius, James und Remus die Große Halle betreten, als ihnen auch schon Bellatrix über den Weg lief, die wohl die Halle eben verlassen wollte.

Wie immer bemühte sich Sirius, seine Cousine nicht zu beachten und so zu tun, als wäre er nicht mit ihr verwandt, doch Bellatrix ließ sich einen bissigen Kommentar nicht entgehen: »Hey, Baby Black! –«, Sie schob ein paar Hufflepuff-Zweitklässler weg, die sich quatschend zum Slytherin-Tisch begaben, und versperrte Sirius den Weg, »– Man sagt, du nimmst Therapiestunden bei Piler…«

Sirius spürte, wie Remus ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf und wusste auch ohne dass er Remus ansah, was der ihm zu verstehen geben sollte: _Bloß nicht provozieren lassen. Slytherins sind keinen Punktabzug wert!_

Auch James hatte seinen Blick auf Sirius gelenkt; wahrscheinlich wartete er ab, was dieser tun würde.

»…Ist hoffnungslos. Deine psychischen Störungen kriegt auch der nicht in den Griff!«

»Nur zu deiner Information: Das sind keine Therapiestunden, das…«

Er brach ab, da sich ein riesiger Schatten auf ihn gelegt hatte und fuhr herum. Hagrid war eben durch die Türflügel der Großen Halle getreten und sah die kleine Ansammlung mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. »Gibt's Probleme oder hat's 'nen Grund, dass ihr hier alle den Eingang blockiert!«

Remus neben ihm atmete erleichtert aus und entspannte sich allmählich wieder etwas, doch Bellatrix musterte Hagrid nur mit zunehmender Abscheu, ehe sie ihren Kopf hochwarf und davonstöckelte.

»Danke, Hagrid, wir…«, begann Remus gleich, doch Sirius, dessen Laune sich seit der Begegnung mit seiner Cousine zunehmend verschlechtert hatte, fuhr ihm dazwischen: »…Wären auch allein klar gekommen! – Therapie! Warte nur, wenn ich Anne erwische! – Und mit dir hab ich auch noch eine Rechnung offen! Was verpetzt du mich eigentlich gleich bei Piler!« Sirius funkelte den Wildhüter herausfordernd an.

»Immerhin hattest du heute Nacht keine Träume«, wandte James neutral ein.

»Wo habt ihr eigentlich Peter gelass'n?«, versuchte Hagrid mit fragendem Stirnrunzeln abzulenken.

»Im Krankenflügel«, hielt Sirius trocken dagegen und wollte schon wieder auf Hagrid eingehen, doch James wandte sich nun an Hagrid: »Was machst du überhaupt hier!«

»Ich ess' doch jetz' auch mit im Schloss, seit ich hier wohn. Hat vielleicht 'n Stress gegeb'n mit Pringle, sag ich euch…«

Gegen seinen Willen neugierig vergaß Sirius kurz seine Wut auf Hagrid, Anne, die Slytherins und sah stattdessen Hagrid fragend an.

»Hat gemeint, dass Fang nich ins Schloss kommt, solange er hier noch Hausmeister is'… Aber soll der arme Fang wohl nachts allein draußen schlaf'n, oder was!«

»Ähm… und jetzt läuft Fang hier im Schloss rum, Hagrid?«, erkundigte sich James, dem das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

»Nee«, brummte Hagrid. »Dumbledore hat ihm 'ne Hundehütte vor's Schloss gezaubert, aber das gefällt dem Fang 'türlich gar nich… Der braucht seine Freiheit…«

Hagrid warf einen mitleidigen Blick Richtung Eingangshalle, als würde Fang dort sehnsüchtig auf ihn warten, dann seufzte er tief, wandte seinen Blick wieder den drei Jungen zu und verabschiedete sich mit einem »Seh'n uns dann sicher demnächst«, bevor er schwerfällig zum Lehrertisch abzog.

Peter kehrte während des ganzen Abends nicht mehr zurück und Sirius bekam nicht mal mehr mit, wann er zurückkam, da Brewpots _Trank der Lebenden Toten_ ihn in wohligen Schlaf hüllte, noch bevor einer der anderen Jungs im Schlafsaal einschlummerte.

Auch dieses Mal blieb er vor Träumen und Schlafwandeln verschont, so wie die folgenden Nächte, bis endlich auch Remus einsah, dass Sirius seine Schlafstörungen ein für allemal losgeworden war.

Dank Anne – und, wie Sirius vermutete, Bellatrix – schien die ganze Schule dieser Zeit zu denken, dass Sirius einen geistigen Schaden hätte oder dass Piler versuchte, böse Geister, von denen er besessen sein sollte, auszutreiben. Wenigstens ließen ihn somit die meisten in Ruhe, wohl aus Angst, dass er die Kontrolle über sich verlor und ganz verrückt wurde.

Selbst Andrew redete nur noch selten mit ihm, bis Sirius wissen wollte, was los war und er erfuhr, dass Specter wegen der UTZe ziemlich unter Stress stand, da er bereits mit der Stoffwiederholung begonnen hatte.

»Weißt du, dieses Jahr will ich nicht noch mal durchfallen…«, erklärte er, als er an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, einen Stapel aufgeschlagener Bücher vor sich. »…und wir haben einen Haufen Zeug dafür zu büffeln«, seufzte der Siebtklässler, bevor er sich wieder über die Bücher beugte und weiterlernte.

Auch Hagrid wirkte derzeit – wenn sie ihn einmal im Schloss antrafen – alles andere, als glücklich, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Fang nicht ins Schloss durfte.

Wenigstens bekam er allen Anschein nach nichts von den Gerüchten mit, die sich im Schloss mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit ausbreiteten. Allerdings war er da der einzige, denn selbst Nelson fragte Sirius beim Frühstücken am Ravenclaw-Tisch frei heraus, ob er seine psychischen Probleme schon in den Griff bekommen hatte.

Alles in allem kamen Sirius diese Nachreden ganz recht, da er in den folgenden Wochen endlich einmal nicht ständig von irgendjemandem belästigt wurde – wenn man mal von dämlichen Fragen von Seiten Nelson oder von Nachrufen der Slytherins, wann er denn das nächste Mal Therapiestunde bei Piler hätte absah.

Als kurz vor den Osterferien schließlich auch der Kalender Frühlingsanfang anzeigte, entschied sich das Wetter endgültig dafür, warm und sonnig zu werden, weshalb außer Remus kein Schüler mehr daran dachte, die letzte Woche den Lehrern zuzuhören, was besonders in Professor Binns' Unterricht bei schönem Wetter extrem schwer fiel – Sirius' Ansicht nach sogar unmöglich. Außer Remus arbeitete nur noch Lily – wie sonst auch – fleißig mit.

Als endlich die Ferien gekommen waren, dachte wegen dem schönen Wetter kaum jemand daran, das Schloss über Ostern zu verlassen, um nach Hause zu fahren; außerdem war seit einigen Tagen nichts Größeres mehr verschwunden, weshalb mancher bereits annahm, dass das Ganze nun doch letztlich ein Ende hatte.

* * *

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Der zunehmende, fast schon kugelförmige Mond ließ sein Antlitz mehr drohend als alles andere durch das offene Schlafsaalfenster scheinen. Und dennoch ging eine erstaunliche Anziehungskraft von ihm aus – für etwas, das so weit entfernt war. Sirius warf sich unruhig auf die andere Seite. 

So friedlos hatte er seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Andauernd schreckte er hoch, fuhr aus irgendeinem Alptraum aus dem Schlaf und wusste dennoch nie wirklich, ob er nun wach war oder nicht. Durch einen gespenstischen Zug bewegt flatterten Sirius' Bettvorhänge leicht auseinander. Ihn fröstelte. Unbehaglich glitt er zurück in seinen Traum – und konnte nicht sagen, ob er ihn überhaupt je verlassen hatte…

»_Du kannst mich nicht einfach so verbannen_«, flüsterte irgendwo irgendwer.

Sirius wollte die Augen aufreißen, einmal mehr verschwitzt aufwachen diese Nacht, bevor er diesen Alptraum durchstehen musste. Doch auf der anderen Seite wirkte diese enorme Anziehungskraft auf ihn ein und die Stimme weckte wie üblich das Verlangen in ihm, sich zu erheben… – Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er hier falsch war!

»_Aber du wirst deine Chance bekommen… Komm mit!_«

Er wusste, dass er gehen musste. Von der wohlbekannten Stimme geleitet, durchquerte er erst den Jungenschlafsaal, dann den Gemeinschaftsraum und verließ anschließend den Gryffindor-Turm. In seinem Hinterkopf stritten sich wie immer die Jahrhunderte alten Stimmen der Gründer von Hogwarts, führten Diskussionen, die sie vor gut tausend Jahren geführt haben mussten, doch im Vordergrund war der lockende Ruf, heimzukehren, der ihn die Marmortreppe hinabführte…

»_Komm… Slytherin erwartet dich…_«

Sirius hatte die Eingangshalle erreicht.

»_Die Macht ist greifbar nahe…_« Die Stimme wurde lauter, sodass Sirius seine Schritte noch beschleunigte in dem starken Verlangen, die Verliese zu erreichen.

»_Sie wird dein sein, so wie sie nur Slytherins zusteht, denn die Macht stellt alles andere in ihren Schatten…_«

Er war im Laufschritt…

»_…Seit ewig, auf ewig in Sly-…_«

WAMMS!

Sirius lag der Länge nach auf dem kalten Boden der Eingangshalle. Es war dunkel und still um ihn her. Noch immer war er so stark von dem Traum geprägt, dass der Wunsch noch in ihm brannte, seinen Weg einfach fortzusetzen, aber er war wach und die Stimme weg.

Suchend sah Sirius sich nach dem Grund um, weshalb er gestolpert war, doch da war nichts, obwohl Sirius sich für einen Augenblick sicher gewesen war, ein Aufheulen gehört zu haben. Das Heulen eines Gespenstes vielleicht? Schließlich war in diesem Schloss ja alles möglich. Wenn schon Poltergeister und Hausgeister umherirrten, warum dann nicht ein unsichtbares Gespenst?

Unsicher sah er sich um, aber das Schloss war und blieb verwaist, sodass er sich ein wenig irritiert aufrappelte, da er immer noch auf dem Steinboden saß. Was ihn viel mehr beunruhigte als irgendetwas, das im Schloss spukte, war, dass er ohne Zweifel auf einem seiner nächtlichen Trips gewesen war, obwohl sich doch alle einig gewesen waren, dass er nicht mehr an Somnambulismus litt.

Langsam machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück, wobei er darüber nachdachte, ob er das Schlafwandeln für sich behalten sollte, oder ob er seinen Freunden davon erzählen sollte.

Doch das konnte er sich am nächsten Morgen auch noch überlegen, denn jetzt war er viel zu müde, um über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Stattdessen kehrte er wie im Halbschlaf in sein gemütliches Salazar-Slytherin-freies Bett, wo er keinen weiteren Gedanken an irgendwelche mysteriösen unsichtbaren Gespenster verschwendete, über die man dazu auch noch stolperte – obwohl er auf dem Weg zurück doch das Gefühl nicht losgeworden war, verfolgt zu werden…

* * *

Da Timothy als einer der wenigen frühmorgens nach Hause gefahren war, hatte Sirius endlich einmal ein wenig seine wohlverdiente Ruhe, die er sogleich zum Ausschlafen nutzte, weil die restliche Nacht keineswegs, wie erhofft, Salazar-Slytherin-frei geblieben war. 

Die Stimme hatte ihn noch zwei Mal dazu gebracht, sein Bett zu verlassen und war auch sonst bis in die frühen Morgenstunden um ihn und ihn ihm geblieben.

Jedoch war es ihr nicht noch mal gelungen, ihn bis in die Eingangshalle zu führen, denn Sirius konnte sich auf Grund seines leichten Schlafs selbst in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen, bevor er überhaupt den Schlafsaal ganz verlassen hatte. Zum Glück hatte weder James noch irgendwer anders im Schlafsaal davon etwas mitbekommen.

Er musste aufpassen, damit sie nicht davon erfuhren, überlegte Sirius, als er noch mit zugezogenen Vorhängen auf dem Rücken im Bett lag. James war wohl schon aufgestanden, denn neben ihm lag nichts als zerwühlte Kissen. Doch Sirius scherte es nicht, wie spät es war, da er sich ohnehin noch nicht darüber im Klaren war, was er nun tun sollte.

Auf Hypnosestunden bei Piler hatte er eigentlich keine Lust, vor allem weil dann die Gerüchte zweifellos nur noch mehr geschürt werden würden, von wegen seelischer Probleme…

Vielleicht konnte er die Stimme ja selbst verdrängen? Einen Versuch wäre es auf alle Fälle wert, ehe er nächste Nacht wieder unfreiwillig auf den Beinen war und Remus ihn am Ende noch dabei erwischte – denn das erste, was Remus sagen würde, wäre gewiss, dass er sofort zu Piler – oder besser noch zum Schulleiter gehen sollte…

Sirius schloss die Augen und versuchte die Stimme krampfhaft zurückzuholen. Er hatte deren Klang genau im Ohr, aber es war nicht wie bei der Hypnose, als die Stimme um ihn gewesen war… _in_ ihm – gerade so, als würde er in dem Moment schlafwandeln.

Was hatte sie noch einmal gesagt? Vor Konzentration völlig angespannt versuchte er sich in die letzte Nacht zurückzuversetzen.

»_Du kannst mich nicht einfach so verbannen_…«

Ja, das war sie. Er hatte den Ton der Stimme im Ohr. Zwar in weiter Ferne, aber er war da.

»_Du wirst noch eine Chance kriegen…_« So oder ähnlich hatte Salazar Slytherin zu ihm gesprochen.

»_Die Macht wird dein sein, so wie sie nur Slytherins zusteht, denn alles andere wird von Freundschaft verdrängt…_« Oder… nein! Da stimmte irgendetwas nicht! »_Denn alles andere wird von Treue in den Schatten gestellt…_« – Das war's auch nicht ganz! Je mehr Sirius den Gedankenfetzen halten wollte, an desto weniger konnte er sich erinnern.

Piler hatte gemeint, er solle die Stimme von sich stoßen, bevor Salazar Slytherin im Nebel versunken war, in dem mysteriös funkelnden Halbmond seines magischen Pendels…

»Hey, Schlafmütze, aufstehen!«

Jemand riss voller Elan die Bettvorhänge auseinander, sodass Sirius von der Helligkeit einen Moment lang geblendet war.

»Gleich am ersten Ferientag das Frühstück verschlafen!« James grinste ihn breit an und auch Sirius zwang sich zu einem flüchtigen Grinsen, obwohl er eigentlich wütend war ob der Störung.

James wandte sich unterdessen mit abenteuerlustiger Miene in die Runde, die aus allen übrig gebliebenen Schlafsaalgenossen bestand. »Also, irgendwelche Ideen für Schandtaten, jetzt, da wir komplett sind?«

Endlich hatte auch Sirius seine Sprache wieder gefunden. »Nein. Bin müde, also wenn ihr mich jetzt dann weiterschlafen lassen könntet!« Der Zorn hatte letztlich doch gesiegt. Er hatte schließlich wichtigeres zu tun… zum Beispiel seine lästigen Halluzinationen von Salazar zu vertreiben! Langsam glaubte er wirklich, die ganzen Freaks hatten am Ende noch Recht und er wurde so langsam schizophren…

»Da hat ja heute mal wieder jemand so richtig gute Laune«, grinste Remus, der zwar seelisch in besserer Verfassung schien, jedoch, wie Sirius auffiel, körperlich ziemlich angeschlagen wirkte.

Er musste fast ebenso dunkle Augenringe haben wie Sirius, obwohl er doch nachts gar nicht wach gewesen war. Jedenfalls nicht, als Sirius unterwegs gewesen war – und das hatte schließlich einen großen Anteil der Nacht in Anspruch genommen!

»Hm…«, machte unterdessen James nachdenklich, der in seiner Euphorie etwas gedämpft war. »Du siehst nicht gerade gut aus!«

»Danke für das Kompliment«, knirschte Sirius, der inzwischen aufgegeben und sich aufgesetzt hatte. »Aber ich schau auch nicht schlechter aus, als er!« Sirius nickte zu Remus, während er sich einen Socken unter dem Bett hervorangelte.

»Will sonst noch irgendwer irgendwen heute beleidigen, oder belassen wir es dabei, dass ich der einzige bin, der immer gut aussieht?«, wollte Davey nun mit gespielt ernstem Gesichtsausdruck wissen, bevor noch jemand etwas erwidern konnte, womit das Gespräch in andere Bahnen gelenkt wurde, die Sirius weder interessierten noch sich daran beteiligte, selbst wenn sie ihn interessiert hätten, da er in Gedanken längst wieder bei letzter Nacht war.

So musste Sirius nur ab und zu mal durch ein »Hmm…« oder ein »Ich finde, James hat Recht!« darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er noch da war.

Zum Glück ließen ihn die anderen, nachdem er sie so angefahren hatte mehr oder weniger in Ruhe, sodass er, auch wenn er nicht mehr seine ruhige Einsamkeit vom Morgen hatte, viel nachdenken konnte, ob er nun tatsächlich durchdrehte oder was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Auch Piler hatte, obwohl er dank Remus über alles bestens informiert war, Sirius nicht gesagt, was das alles sollte…

Sirius konnte seine Gedanken weder während des entspannenden Peitschende-Weide-Spiels am Nachmittag, noch am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum (wo der Kamin einfach verschwunden war, was allerdings bei den Temperaturen keinen störte) bei einer Partie Zaubererschach, das sie Davey beibrachten, von dem Thema ablenken.

»Nicht wahr, Sirius?«

Sirius fuhr hoch. »Ähm… was?«

»Ich hab gerade gesagt, dass das im Prinzip auch nicht anders ist als Muggelschach, nur dass die Figuren eben selber laufen können… Was ist mit dir!« James sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

»Ich bin müde. Ich glaub, ich flieg schon mal hoch«, meinte Sirius ausdruckslos, womit er sich erhob, um sich in den Schlafsaal zurückzuziehen. Dort lag er noch lange wach, konnte und wollte nicht einschlafen. Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch stand noch die gut dreiviertel volle Phiole, in welcher der _Trank der Lebenden Toten _violett schimmerte, doch Sirius nahm keinen Schluck.

Er war noch immer nicht eingeschlafen, als schließlich auch die anderen zu Bett gingen, aber als James die Vorhänge zurückzog und sich in seine Bettseite legte, hatte Sirius die Augen geschlossen und tat, als ob er schliefe.

Irgendwann musste er doch eingeschlafen sein, denn das Nächste, was er mitbekam, war, wie er mitten im Schlafsaal stand und ihn jemand gepackt hatte.

»Sirius, wach auf«, flüsterte die schemenhafte Gestalt eindringlich.

»Lass mich…«, murmelte Sirius, der den Weg in die Wirklichkeit noch nicht ganz gefunden hatte.

Er musste nicht extra fragen, was passiert war und warum er mitten in der Nacht im Schlafsaal stand.

Die Kraft war heute sogar noch stärker gewesen, hatte ihn sofort zum Aufstehen bewegt, als die Stimme auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte. Doch diesmal hatte sie mehr gesagt. Kurz bevor er aus dem Schlaf und somit aus dem seltsamen Traum gerissen worden war. Wenn sich Sirius nur erinnern könnte…

»Bist du wach?«, hakte in dem Moment die Gestalt neben ihm im Flüsterton nach, die Sirius nun, da seine Sinne sich allmählich wieder verschärften als James erkannte.

Sirius nickte nur, teils, weil er noch zu sehr in Gedanken bei den Worten Salazar Slytherins war, teils weil er nicht wusste, wie James nun reagieren würde, da er wusste, dass Sirius wieder schlafwandelte.

»Du brauchst mir jetzt aber deswegen keine Strafpredigt zu halten«, fuhr er James trotzdem schnell ruppig an, um dem vorzubeugen.

Irgendwo war ihm bewusst, dass er unfair zu seinem besten Freund war – schließlich hatte James ihm noch nie eine Strafpredigt gehalten, sondern höchstens versucht, vernünftig mit ihm zu reden –, doch in dem Moment war ihm das reichlich egal. Salazar Slytherin hatte Recht: Niemand brauchte Freundschaft!

Im nächsten Augenblick war Sirius wieder er selbst und er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er das eben gedacht hatte.

Noch immer fühlte er sich recht durcheinander, konnte seine Gefühle nicht richtig ordnen; das starke Verlangen, das er während des Schlafwandelns verspürte, wenn er Salazar Slytherins Worte nie in Frage stellen würde, der Stimme blind folgte und alles, was sie sagte für unwiderruflich wahr erachtete – und seine wirklichen Gefühle: Der Hass gegen die Slytherins, seine Freundschaft zu James…

»Wollte ich gar nicht…«, setzte James verwirrt an, sich zu rechtfertigen, aber Sirius wischte die Entschuldigung mit einer Handbewegung weg.

»Weiß ich doch!«

»Du warst gestern Nacht auch schon auf, oder?«, fragte James.

Sirius nickte kalt erwischt, war aber irgendwo auch erleichtert, dass es James endlich wusste.

»Tja, sieht so aus, als müsstest du noch mal zu Piler«, stellte James trocken fest, wobei er sich zurück zu ihrem Bett begab, auf das er sich fallen ließ.

»Kommt gar nicht in Frage…«, protestierte Sirius sogleich, wusste aber im selben Moment, dass er eigentlich gar keine Chance mehr hatte. Auch er tapste zu dem Bett und schmiss sich in die Kissen.

»Werden wir morgen früh alles sehen…«, murmelte James schon wieder halb im Schlaf.

Sirius war noch häufig auf den Beinen diese Nacht, doch nur einmal schaffte er es bis zur Eingangshalle (wo ihm das unsichtbare Phantom auflauerte und ihn glücklicherweise auch wieder weckte) und einmal hielt auch Remus ihn auf.

»Du schlafwandelst schon wieder!«, raunte er, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, sobald er ihn wachgerüttelt hatte. »Das müssen wir sofort Piler sagen!« Damit hatte er Sirius auch schon am Arm gepackt und zog ihn zu den Besen neben der Schlafsaaltür.

»Wie – jetzt mitten in der Nacht!«, hakte Sirius ungläubig nach.

»Na klar! Piler ist schließlich der Lehrer deines Vertrauens und als solcher hat er auch Tag und Nacht für dich dazusein…«

Doch Sirius hatte sich aus seinem lockeren Griff befreit und wiederholte nun James' Worte: »Sehen wir morgen alles! – Warum bist _du_ eigentlich wach?«, stellte Sirius eine geschickte Gegenfrage, die Remus tatsächlich kurzzeitig abzulenken schien.

Der Junge nickte zum Fenster. »Ist eine sternenklare Nacht heute. Ich kann bei so viel Licht einfach nicht gut schlafen«, entgegnete Remus nach einer Weile.

Sirius schritt zum Fenster, froh, dem Vorschlag, zu Piler zu gehen entgangen zu sein. Er öffnete es, sodass eine nächtliche Brise durch sein Haar fuhr, ihm ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht fallen ließ, doch Sirius kümmerte das nicht.

Der Windzug roch angenehm frisch, als käme er direkt von unten vom See, oder – noch besser – aus dem mysteriös wirkenden Verbotenen Wald, in dem vielleicht gerade eben die Zentauren ihr Ritual abhielten, angestrengt in ein Feuer starrend, ab und zu Kräuter hinzuwerfend…

»Der Mond leuchtet auch ganz schön hell«, meinte Sirius, eigentlich eher, damit er überhaupt irgendetwas sagte. Remus war neben ihn getreten und betrachtete nun seinerseits den fast vollen Mond.

Ein gegrummeltes »Hmm…« war die Antwort.

Sirius sah den dunkelblonden Jungen von der Seite an und erschrak fast ein wenig. Im hellen Mondlicht wirkte er etwas abgemagert; die tiefen Augenringe hoben sich noch immer deutlich gegen die Haut ab, die blasser schien als üblich.

Sirius wollte seinen Freund eben fragen, ob alles in Ordnung mit ihm war, doch Remus hatte dem Fenster bereits seinen Rücken gekehrt und schlurfte – müde und erschöpft – zu seinem Bett zurück.

»Hast Recht, das machen wir besser morgen«, griff er das vorherige Thema noch einmal auf, ehe er sich umdrehte und sich unter der Decke verkroch…

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Sirius mehr Schwierigkeiten, aus dem Bett zu kommen denn je. Das mochte daran liegen, dass ihm die unliebsame Aufgabe blühte, zu Piler zu gehen und diesem von seinen erneuten Anfällen von Somnambulismus zu berichten… Und da ging schon allein kein Weg dran vorbei, weil Remus es andernfalls in die Hand nehmen würde… 

Doch da täuschte sich Sirius, denn Remus sah noch elender aus, als am Vortag und so ging er gleich vom Schlafsaal in den Krankenflügel mit der Begründung, dass er sich wohl eine Grippe eingefangen hätte.

Allerdings brachte Remus' Abwesenheit Sirius auch nicht besonders viel, da James dessen Aufgabe übernahm, ihn dazu zu drängen, Piler aufzusuchen. Sirius ignorierte jedoch James' Versuche allesamt. Das konnte er schließlich später auch noch erledigen…

»Wir gehen jetzt dann mal Remus im Krankenflügel besuchen«, verkündete James am Abend, als sich Sirius gerade selbst dazu gratulierte, dass er den Tag überstanden hatte, ohne zu Piler gegangen zu sein.

»Au ja, gute Idee. Der freut sich bestimmt!« Sirius sprang sofort auf, da im Gemeinschaftsraum sowieso nichts los war.

»Nee, du nicht«, entgegnete James wie selbstverständlich. »Mit ›wir‹ meinte ich Peter und mich. Du wirst jetzt endlich zu Piler gehen!«

James' Tonfall ließ eigentlich keine Widerrede dulden; dennoch versuchte es Sirius: »Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, wo der überhaupt ist…«

»Tja, dann versuch's mal in seinem Büro. Du hast schon deine Chance beim Mittag- und Abendessen nicht genutzt, also los jetzt!« Damit erhob sich James, schleifte Peter zum Porträtloch und drehte sich noch einmal zu Sirius um, der sich wieder vor den fehlenden Kamin in den Sessel zurückfallen ließ. »Wenn wir wiederkommen bist du bei Piler gewesen, klar!« Dann waren die beiden auch schon verschwunden.

Sirius blieb sitzen und starrte auf das Loch in der Wand, wo kürzlich noch die Flammen des Kamins gebrannt hatten. Er würde ganz sicher nicht zu Piler gehen – schließlich ließ er sich doch nichts sagen… Er wusste ja, dass es James nur gut mit ihm meinte, aber deswegen konnte er ihm noch lange nicht befehlen, was er zu tun hatte…

»Du hast grad nichts zu tun? – Oh, gut!« Pernilla und Stephanie setzten sich an einen Tisch neben Sirius. »In zwei Monaten sind ja schon Prüfungen und wir verstehen den Verwandlungszauber noch nicht, den uns McGonagall über die Ferien zum Üben aufgegeben hat!«

Sirius stand augenverdrehend auf. »Doch, ich hab zufälligerweise grad was zu tun!«

Das war nun wirklich die größte Ironie, dass er jetzt doch James' Anweisung Folge leisten musste. Aber alles war besser, als Pernilla die einfachsten Verwandlungssprüche beizubringen! Er bezweifelte stark, dass das Mädchen überhaupt schon das Streichholz-in-Nadel-Ding draufhatte…

Missmutig stapfte Sirius zu Pilers Büro, sehr in der Hoffnung, dass der Lehrer Sonntagabends in den Ferien etwas Besseres vorhatte, als in seinem Büro zu sitzen. Dann konnte er James wenigstens sagen, dass er Piler gesucht – aber bedauerlicherweise nicht gefunden hatte.

Vor der Bürotür verharrte Sirius einen Augenblick, sammelte sich, während er noch schnell ein Stoßgebet in Gedanken verschickte, dass Piler nicht da war und klopfte letztlich leise an (Vielleicht wurde er ja auch nicht gehört und konnte einfach wieder gehen!).

»Herein!«

Sirius schloss fest die Augen. War ja klar… Noch war Zeit, wegzulaufen. Doch Sirius drückte die Klinke herunter, öffnete langsam die Tür und trat ein. Die Kerzen, die Piler vor etwa zwei Wochen für seine Hypnosestunde aufgestellt hatte, waren immer noch an ihren Plätzen, brannten aber diesmal nicht.

Piler saß zusammen mit Jones an seinem Tisch bei einer Tasse Kaffee und beide Lehrer sahen Sirius mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, sodass es gar nicht mehr Pilers Frage bedarf: »Oh, hallo Sirius! – Was führt dich so spät noch zu mir?«

Sirius sah etwas unbehaglich zu Jones, der seine Füße auf das Pult hochgelegt hatte, sie nun aber anstandshalber beim Eintreten des Schülers herunternahm. Vor ihm wollte Sirius Piler eigentlich nicht von seinem Schlafwandeln erzählen.

»Ähm… ich…« Sirius suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, die er ihnen auftischen konnte und die dazu noch wahrscheinlicher klang, als ›hab mich in der Tür geirrt!‹. Allerdings fiel ihm auf die Schnelle keine ein, weshalb eine unangenehme Pause entstand.

Piler und Jones sahen ihn weiterhin nur fragend an, sodass Sirius schließlich weiterstammelte: »Ähm… ich…« – Hab den Verteidigungszauber noch nicht ganz drauf? – Nee, das klang zu sehr nach Pernilla! – »Hab mich in der Tür geirrt!«

Vielleicht wäre die Verteidigungszauber-Ausrede doch besser gewesen!

Piler grinste breit – gerade so, dass er noch nicht loslachte – und wandte sich dann an Jones: »Ich glaube, wir setzen unsere Unterhaltung ein anderes Mal fort, Mat!«

Jones nickte zustimmend, trank in einem Zug den Kaffee aus und erhob sich anschließend. »Bis dann, Frederic! – Auf Wiedersehen, Mr Black«, verabschiedete sich der Lehrer für Alte Runen noch, ehe er das Büro verließ.

Sirius wollte ihm schon folgen – immerhin hatte er sich ja ›in der Tür geirrt‹ – da hielt ihn Piler zurück: »Also – was ist nun _wirklich_, Sirius?«

Sirius drehte sich langsam wieder um. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr! »Ich… ähm…« – Konnte er eigentlich auch mal was anderes sagen, außer ›ähm… ich…‹!

»Bist du wieder schlafgewandelt?«, half ihm Piler, der eben die Tassen von Jones und ihm wegzauberte.

Sirius nickte nur, wohl darauf bedacht, Piler nicht anzusehen, sodass er seinen Blick durch das Büro schweifen ließ. Ihm fiel auf, dass der Vorhang nicht zitterte. Die Doxys, die Piler um Weihnachten rum für eine höhere Klasse in seinem Büro gehalten hatte, waren inzwischen wohl weggeschafft worden.

Piler seufzte unterdessen tief. »Ja, ja… das hab ich mir schon gedacht… – Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann lassen wir die Kerzen heute mal weg. Sie erleichtern dir zwar den Einstieg, aber bis wir die jetzt alle angezündet haben…«

Heute? _Jetzt_!

»Wir können meinetwegen auch erst morgen…«, begann Sirius schnell, doch Piler, der das magische Pendel aus seinem Schub geholt hatte und nun wieder zwei Stühle gegenüberstellte, unterbrach ihn: »Du hättest schon heute morgen zu mit kommen sollen! Dann hätte die Stimme nicht soviel Zeit gehabt, wieder tief in deine Gedanken einzudringen. Das war nur gestern Nacht?«

Einen Moment lang wollte Sirius einfach nur ›ja‹ sagen, aber sein schlechtes Gewissen siegte schließlich doch. »Nicht ganz… Die Nacht davor auch schon«, antwortete er daher etwas kleinlaut.

Piler sah ihn ernst an, wobei er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. »Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall«, meinte er lächelnd. »Ich nehme an, du bist nicht eher gekommen, weil Remus krank ist und dich nicht hertreiben konnte, was?« – Piler schmunzelte kurz, dann seufzte er abermals. »Na ja, umso dringender, dass wir gleich anfangen!« Piler wies auf den Stuhl, auf dem Sirius schon das letzte Mal gesessen hatte.

»Ähm… James und Peter sind noch bei Remus…«, startete Sirius einen erneuten Versuch, doch Piler, der sich inzwischen ihm gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, sah ihn nur irritiert an.

»Und?«

Sirius fragte sich einen kurzen Moment lang, ob Piler ihn vielleicht absichtlich nicht verstehen wollte. Schließlich musste es ihm inzwischen klar sein, dass er James gerne dabei hätte; trotzdem ließ sich Sirius resignierend auf den ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl sinken.

»Also, du kennst das ja jetzt schon«, begann Piler, während er, wie schon beim ersten Mal, das Pendel vor Sirius in die Luft hängte.

Ohne James fühlte sich Sirius fast ein wenig hilflos. Dabei war doch gar nichts dabei! Er würde einfach nur die Stimme noch einmal hören müssen und die dann vertreiben!… Aber was, wenn es diesmal nicht klappen würde! – Ach was, natürlich würde es klappen! Piler würde nichts von ihm verlangen, was er nicht schaffen könnte!

»Löse dich von all deinen Gedanken, Gefühlen und Erinnerungen! – Für dich existiert nichts mehr außer diesem Pendel«, hörte er da Piler sagen und verwarf alle Befürchtungen und Gedanken, ob es nun klappte oder nicht. Zurück blieb nur das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das er nicht im Stande war, zu verdrängen.

Obwohl sich diesmal gar keine Kerzenflammen in dem Halbmond spiegeln konnten, erschienen auf einmal wieder diese tänzelnden Lichter, die ihn, wenn er sie länger betrachtete, ganz betäubt machten – wie benebelt.

Alles, was Sirius von diesem Mal mitbekam, war, dass es sehr viel länger dauerte, als das erste Mal. Es fiel Sirius schwerer, die Stimme loszulassen… Vielleicht _wollte_ er sie auch gar nicht wirklich loslassen. Es war einfach zu verlockend, zu erfahren, was Salazar Slytherin von ihm verlangte.

Er sah nichts mehr, außer dem Vollmond, der durch das Fenster direkt auf ihn herabschien; er hörte nichts mehr, außer Pilers Stimme… er empfand nichts, außer dem Verlangen, der Aufforderung Salazar Slytherins nachzukommen.

Er hörte zwischen Pilers Gerede immer wieder diese zwei Worte: »_Komm_ _mit_!« und er kam mit; erhob sich, wollte das Büro durchqueren…

Klatsch!

Sirius hatte eine leichte Ohrfeige bekommen, die ihn sowohl aus dem Trancezustand, als auch aus dem Schlafwandeln herausriss.

»W-was!«

Das Letzte, was er mitbekommen hatte, war, wie Salazar Slytherin mal wieder eine Rede über seine verqueren Ansichten bezüglich des reinen Bluts und Macht gehalten hatte.

»Bist du in Ordnung, Sirius?« Piler hielt ihm ein großes Stück Schokolade entgegen, das Sirius, als er sich zurück zu seinem Stuhl begab in einem Bissen aufaß.

Langsam beruhigte er sich daraufhin wieder, fühlte, wie sein Verstand zurückkehrte und nicht länger von irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten geleitet wurde. Nach diesem Fehlschlag legte Piler eine kleine Pause ein, in der er zwei neue Tassen – diesmal mit Tee – herbeizauberte. Während Sirius an seinem heißen Getränk nippte, sah er Piler abwesend an.

Als sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen in die Länge zog, hielt es Sirius schließlich nicht mehr aus und die Worte kullerten ihm aus dem Mund, noch ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte: »Frederic, – warum!… Ich meine, ich bin doch sonst auch nie schlafgewandelt und dazu immer Salazars Stimme… werd ich verrückt, oder was?«

Endlich war die Frage ausgesprochen, die schon ein paar Tage schwer auf ihm lastete. Eine Spur verunsichert sah er den Lehrer an, auf dessen Stirn sich eine Falte gebildet hatte.

Eine Weile schüttelte Piler einfach nur nachdenklich den Kopf.

Dann fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, legte die Hände in seinen Schoß und meinte: »Nein, Sirius. Du wirst nicht verrückt!«

Piler sah ihn mit einer fast unerträglichen Offenheit an. Der Blick verriet, wie aufrichtig er es meinte und vielleicht glaubte Piler, dass es deshalb keiner weiteren Worte bedarf, denn erneut kehrte Stille im Zimmer ein.

Als Piler wieder zu reden ansetzte, glaubte Sirius, dass er endlich den Grund erfahren würde, warum er des Nachts manchmal aufstand – geleitet von Leuten, die schon seit tausend Jahren tot waren – die er sich nur einbilden konnte, doch Piler sagte nur: »Das kriegen wir jetzt in den Griff. Also, auf geht's. Genug gequatscht!«

Irgendwann in dieser Nacht schafften sie es tatsächlich noch, die Stimme zu vertreiben, doch Sirius war das ziemlich egal. Er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass Piler mehr wusste, als er ihm sagte, und würde nur zu gerne herausfinden, was das war – ob es mit ihm und seinem Somnambulismus zu tun hatte…

Es war schon völlig dunkel im Schloss, wo nicht einmal mehr jede dritte Fackel an der Wand brannte, und auch draußen auf den Ländereien, als Sirius endlich durch die Korridore zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm ging, besonders da sich Wolken am Himmel aufgetan hatten, die sich bedrohlich vor den Mond schoben. Wenigstens würde Sirius heute Nacht wieder ruhig und friedlich schlafen können!

Sirius blieb abrupt stehen. Ein Luftzug hatte ihn gestreift, der eigentlich gar nicht da sein durfte.

»Nick!«, rief Sirius, ohne viel Hoffnung, dass der Hausgeist von Gryffindor in der Nähe war; schließlich konnte sich Nick nicht unsichtbar machen.

Sirius setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Er zwang sich, seine Schritte langsam zu halten. Er litt _nicht_ an Paranoia! Er würde nicht übereilt in den Gemeinschaftsraum rennen! Und er würde sich auch nicht umdrehen, um dann doch nur einen leeren, ausgestorbenen Korridor hinter sich liegen zu sehen!

Ein weiterer Luftzug blies ihm ins Genick, ließ seine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Vor Kälte… Sirius fuhr herum. Nichts. Rein gar nichts, aber hätte man denn überhaupt etwas gesehen bei der Dunkelheit, die sich gerade auf das ganze Schloss zu legen versuchte? Er würde aber nicht seinen Zauberstab zum Lichtmachen benutzen…

Aber er würde seine Schritte etwas beschleunigen – ein klein wenig nur. Zur Vorsicht. Er war sowieso spät dran; wahrscheinlich waren James und Peter längst vom Krankenflügel zurück – und Remus war vielleicht auch schon wieder entlassen worden…

Was immer dieses Phantom von ihm wollte, es schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, ihn zu verunsichern, ihm zu folgen, ihn zu jagen. Doch Sirius ließ sich nicht jagen von so einem Möchtegern-Phantom! Einmal mehr blieb er jählings stehen.

»Okay! Wer oder was du auch bist, ich lass mich nicht von dir verarschen, klar!«, schrie er in das Nichts vor sich, in der Hoffnung, das Phantom wäre noch da und hörte ihn. »Ich weiß, dass du mich schon fast das ganze Jahr über verfolgst und wenn du mich nicht in Ruhe lässt, dann kannst du ja mal deinen Mann stehen und dich zeigen, damit wir uns duellieren können!«

Auf diese Worte hin folgte eine unheimliche Stille.

»HAST DU MICH GEHÖRT!«, brüllte Sirius, dem so langsam der Geduldsfaden riss.

»Führst du Selbstgespräche, oder was!«, wollte eine schnarrende Stimme wissen.

Malfoy war zusammen mit Bellatrix und Rodolphus um eine Ecke vor ihm gebogen. So abscheulich die drei auch waren, sie konnten unmöglich seine Verfolger gewesen sein, denn schließlich waren sie von vorne gekommen und hier gab es weder einen Geheimgang, der sie so schnell hätte vor ihn bringen können, noch konnten sie appariert – bzw. disappariert sein, da man ja in Hogwarts – wie er dank Dumbledore wusste – nicht apparieren konnte.

»Und was schleicht ihr hier so spät noch rum? Unschuldigen Erstklässlern auflauern!«, blaffte Sirius, wütend, dass die Slytherins sein Phantom wahrscheinlich verjagt hatten.

Bellatrix überging Sirius' Kommentar einfach. »Mensch, du gehörst echt ins St. Mungos – in die Abteilung für deinen psychischen Knacks und Hirnschaden!«

»Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?«, ertönte da eine weitere Stimme hinter Sirius, die ihn herumfahren ließ.

Angesichts seiner Lage gegen drei Slytherins gab es nur wenige, die diese noch verschlimmern konnten. Brewpot gehörte eindeutig zu diesen wenigen und genau der stand nun drohend vor ihm.

»Ah … die Schande, versteh' schon! – Nun, was suchen Sie um diese Uhrzeit noch auf den Gängen! Soweit ich mich nicht täusche, ist es bereits weit nach acht!«

»Ich…«, begann Sirius, doch der Zaubertränkelehrer ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

»Das macht zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und nun gehen Sie zurück in…«

»Sie haben mich ja noch nicht mal erklären lassen«, erzürnte sich Sirius. »Ich komme von…«

»UNTERBRECHEN SIE MICH NICHT!« Brewpot sah Sirius zornig an, der den Lehrer seinerseits böse anfunkelte. »So, das macht dann noch mal fünf Punkte, wegen Anbrüllen einer Lehrkraft und jetzt…«

Bellatrix, Lucius und Rodolphus grinsten Sirius schadenfroh an und eventuell war es deshalb, warum Sirius erneut dazwischenredete: »Da Ihr toller _Trank der Lebenden Toten _nicht wirkt, musste ich zu Professor Piler gehen«, hielt er dem Zaubertränkemeister entgegen.

Der wurde noch weißer vor Zorn, blieb aber gefährlich ruhig. »Das, Mr Black, gibt eine Strafarbeit. Morgen, acht Uhr in meinem Büro!«

Malfoy, Bellatrix und Lestrange lachten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen, während Sirius sich auf die Zunge biss, um nicht gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit zu protestieren, was allerdings nicht viel half. »Ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass ich noch bei Professor Piler war und deshalb…«

»KÖNNEN SIE NICHT EINMAL IHREN MUND HALTEN!« Sirius schien Brewpot endgültig zur Weißglut gebracht zu haben, was er ja eigentlich lustig gefunden hätte, wenn er nicht bis eben noch von einem Phantom verfolgt worden wäre, eine Strafarbeit bei seinem Hasslehrer aufgebrummt bekommen hätte und mal wieder den Slytherins zum Spott dienen würde.

»Was ist denn hier los!« McGonagall war hinter den Slytherins erschienen und wirkte reichlich verwirrt.

»Professor McGonagall!« Sirius war fast erleichtert, sie zu sehen. Gewiss, sie konnte streng sein und manchmal unausstehlich – besonders zu Unruhestiftern, wie James und ihm –, doch sie legte in jedem Fall Wert auf gerechte Behandlung.

»Sirius muss ins St. Mungos«, erklärte Bellatrix ernst, sodass McGonagalls Augenmerk sich auf Sirius' Cousine fixierte.

»Miss Black? – Nicht schon wieder eine Familienfede!«

»Ganz und gar nicht«, mischte sich auch Rodolphus mit ein, der vermutlich Bellatrix den Rücken stärken wollte. »Er schreit im Schloss nach nicht vorhandenen Gespenstern rum, führt Selbstgespräche und…«

»Was hat das zu bedeuten, Jaspar?«, wandte sich die Schreckschraube nun an Brewpot.

»Als ich hinzugestoßen bin, hat Mr Black sich eben mit Mr Malfoy, Mr Lestrange und Miss Black angelegen wollen. Natürlich habe ich seinem Haus Punkte abgezogen, da es schon weit nach acht Uhr ist, woraufhin er die Kontrolle verloren hat und ich ihm Strafarbeit erteilte, damit der junge Black lernt, seine Zunge zu zügeln. Anschließend…«

»Ich war doch nur bei Professor Piler«, unterbrach Sirius seinen Zaubertränkelehrer zum dritten Mal.

»Da sehen Sie's!«, ereiferte sich Brewpot, wobei er verächtlich auf Sirius wies.

»Da es aber auch schon nach neun ist, würde ich sagen, wäre es angemessen, auch Slytherin pro Kopf fünf Punkte abzuziehen«, beschloss McGonagall, was Sirius zu einem kurzzeitigen Grinsen reizte.

»Und was ist mit der Strafarbeit?«, hakte Sirius hoffnungsvoll nach, aber die Schreckschraube erwiderte streng wie eh und je: »In dem Fall, Mr Black, muss ich Professor Brewpot durchaus Recht geben, dass Sie diese verdient haben!«

Damit wandte sie sich an die Slytherin: »Sie begeben sich jetzt auch besser zurück in die Slytherin-Kerker! – Ich werde Mr Black zum Gryffindor-Turm begleiten!«

Sie legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter und drängte ihn, während sie noch Brewpot eine gute Nacht wünschte mit sanftem Druck weiter, sodass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als den Gang entlang weiterzugehen. Eine Weile liefen sie stumm nebeneinander her, dann ergriff die Schreckschraube das Wort: »Hatte Professor Pilers Hypnose denn Erfolg?«

»Ja«, entgegnete Sirius nur, der keine Lust hatte, nachzufragen, woher sie davon wusste.

McGonagall nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Eine kurze Pause trat ein, dann fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen: »Mr Lestrange sagte, Sie riefen nach unsichtbaren Gespenstern!«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass er _wirklich_ ins St. Mungos eingeliefert würde…

»Ja«, wiederholte er daher nur etwas gedehnt, doch die Schreckschraube hakte weiter nach: »Was soll das bedeuten?«

»Dass ein Phantom im Schloss rumspukt«, erklärte Sirius frei heraus, obwohl er genau wusste, dass die Lehrerin das für eine Lüge halten würde, ähnlich dem großen schwarzen Wolf mit den leuchtend grünen Augen…

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Gedanken wiederholte die Schreckschraube ungläubig: »Ein Phantom?«

»Jep, das mich verfolgt«, bestätigte Sirius.

»Ein _Phantom_… das Sie _verfolgt_?«

»Jep«, machte Sirius noch einmal, als sie Phineas Nigellus' Porträtloch erreichten. »Und danke für's bringen – _Stuprum atrum_«, nannte Sirius das Passwort und rettete sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der um diese Zeit fast leer war.

Er traf James und Peter – ohne Remus – in ihrer gewohnten Ecke beim Kamin – oder vielmehr da, wo der Kamin einmal gewesen war – an.

»Warst du lange weg! Hat's was gebracht?«, erkundigte sich James sofort interessiert.

»Ja, 'ne deftige Strafarbeit bei Brewpot«, knurrte Sirius, während er sich in einen Sessel fläzte. Peter stöhnte mitfühlend auf.

»Und ihr? Wie war's bei Remus? Alles klar mit dem?«

»Keine Ahnung«, gab James zurück. »Wir waren nicht bei ihm!«

»Was? Wieso? – Dann hättet ihr ja wohl mich auch zu Piler begleiten können«, regte sich Sirius beleidigt auf. Schließlich hatte er bei Piler ganz schön was ausgestanden, ohne James.

»Reg dich ab, Mann, die olle Pomfrey hat uns nicht zu ihm gelassen. Sollen ihm seine Ruhe lassen…«, grummelte James, als ob ihn die Erinnerung daran noch immer verärgerte. »Als ob es Remus nicht gut getan hätte, ein wenig Abwechslung zu kriegen. Die hat uns noch nicht mal in den Krankenflügel _reingelassen_!«

James regte sich noch eine ganze Weile über Madam Pomfrey auf, doch Sirius war in Gedanken längst wieder woanders.

Erstens hatte er mal wieder eine Strafarbeit in den Ferien aufbekommen, zweitens konnte man nie wissen, wann sich Salazar Slytherins Stimme das nächste Mal in seinen Schlaf einschlich – und Piler wollte ihm ja anscheinend nicht sagen, was das zu bedeuten hatte – und drittens war da noch das Phantom, dem er auch mal nachgehen musste…

Allerdings war es schon merkwürdig, dass Madam Pomfrey James und Peter nicht zu Remus gelassen hatte.

Vielleicht hatte er ja eine ansteckende Krankheit, die nur alle paar Wochen zum Vorschein trat! Was immer Remus vor ihnen verheimlichte würde Sirius schon noch rauskriegen. An erster Stelle stand auf alle Fälle das Phantom oder was auch immer ihm folgte und über was auch immer er beim Schlafwandeln gestolpert war!

Auch am nächsten Tag (Sirius war, wie vorausgesehen, nicht schlafgewandelt, obwohl er die Kraft deutlich gespürt hatte) ließ Madam Pomfrey sie nicht zu Remus, mit der schlichten Begründung, dass er noch zu schwach sei, Besucher zu empfangen.

»Morgen wird es ihm wohl wieder besser gehen…«, wimmelte sie die drei ab, noch ehe sie überhaupt einen Schritt in den Krankenflügel hatten setzen können.

Als sich Sirius am Abend endlich allein zu seiner Strafarbeit bei Brewpot aufmachte, fühlte er, wie mit der Abenddämmerung die unsichtbare Macht wieder an ihm zehrte, von der er weder wusste, woher sie rührte, noch, warum sie in den letzten Tagen so extrem stark war.

Fast schon mühsam stieg er die Marmortreppe hinab in die verwaiste Eingangshalle – oder vielmehr nicht ganz verwaiste: Hagrid kniete vor der Tür zur Großen Halle und schien in Selbstgespräche vertieft.

»Zählst du die Spinnen, die im Schloss rum laufen, Hagrid, oder was!«, erkundigte sich Sirius, wobei er die Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzog. Eigentlich war ihm angesichts der Aussicht, bei Brewpot Strafarbeit machen zu müssen alles andere als zum Lachen zumute.

Hagrid fuhr auf, sodass er Sirius gleich wieder um einige Köpfe überragte. »Och… nee… ich… un' was machst du eig'ntlich noch hier? Dachte, um acht sollen Erstklässler in ihren Häusern sein!«

Sirius zuckte die Schultern, rief Hagrid im Gehen aber noch gelangweilt zu: »Strafarbeit bei Brewpot!«

Die Strafarbeit war sogar noch langweiliger – und bedauerlicherweise auch noch länger –, als die bisherigen bei Brewpot, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass James nicht dabei war und Sirius somit völlig sinnlos eine schier unendliche Ewigkeit in dem dunklen Kerker sitzen und verschiedene Glasbehälter beschriften musste.

Irgendwann ließ Brewpot, der ihm von Zeit zu Zeit misstrauische Blicke zuwarf, ob er auch fleißig arbeitete, ihn kurz alleine, mit der Warnung, dass Sirius, falls er nicht weitermachen würde, noch bis zum Morgen dableiben müsste.

Diese Drohung konnte Sirius in seiner Erschöpfung allerdings nicht davon abhalten, eine kleine Pause einzulegen, kaum war der Zaubertränkemeister verschwunden. Nur mal kurz ausspannen – ihm taten die Arme schon langsam weh – und die Füße hochlegen… den Kopf nur für einen Augenblick auf die Arme legen… Die Arbeit nur eben mal einen Moment lang vergessen… an nichts denken…

»_Komm… komm mit!_«

Sirius erhob sich. Von hier bis zu den Slytherin-Verliesen war es nicht weit! Gedankenverloren folgte er der Stimme bedingungslos. Doch irgendwo nistete sich eine zweite hartnäckige Stimme ein.

»_Vielleicht sollte ich doch besser Piler aufsuchen…_«, sagte diese mit seinem rationalen Verstand, von dem er doch noch einen kleinen Rest besaß.

»_Nein! Komm einfach nur mit!_«, säuselte Salazar Slytherin. »_Ich werde dich belohnen!_«

»_Nein, ich denke, ich gehe doch lieber zu Piler. Er meinte, ich soll ihm das nächste Mal sofort Bescheid sagen…_«

Sirius' Beine wurden halb von dem einen, halb von dem anderen Verlangen gesteuert, was dazu führte, dass er, kaum hatte er die Eingangshalle erreicht, keinen Fuß mehr vor den anderen setzte, da die Slytherin-Kerker in der entgegengesetzten Richtung von Piler Büro lagen.

»_Du weißt doch, dass du eigentlich nach Slytherin gehörst! – Begebe dich zu den Kerkern!_«

»_Was steh ich hier noch so rum! Ich muss zu Piler!_«

»_Nein! Zu den Kerkern!_«

»_Zu Piler!_«

»Sirius? Solltest du nicht bei Jaspar sein, oder bist du schon fertig mit deiner Strafarbeit?«, mischte sich nun eine dritte, nicht unbekannte Stimme mit ein.

Doch bevor seine sachlich denkende Stimme auch nur froh darüber sein konnte, dass Piler zu ihm gekommen war und er somit dessen Büro gar nicht erst aufsuchen musste, meinte Salazar Slytherin: »_Du willst zu den Slytherin-Kerkern!_«

Durch dieses Flüstern in seinem Ohr veranlasst, setzte Sirius schon an: »Ich will zu den Ker–«

»_Stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich will zu Piler!_«, widersprach die Stimme in Sirius' Hinterkopf.

»– Professor Piler«, verbesserte sich Sirius schnell.

»Ähm… du bist aber schon wach, ja?«, wollte Piler eine Spur verunsichert wissen.

»_Ja!_«

»_Ja!_«

»Ja!«, echote Sirius zerstreut die zwei Stimmen, die sich endlich einmal einig waren.

»Okay! – Ich bin sowieso auf dem Weg nach oben, ich kann dich ein Stück begleiten… Vor allem, wo Minerva mir erzählt hat, dass du von einem unsichtbaren Gespenst verfolgt wirst …« Piler klang ein wenig besorgt, keineswegs als würde er sich über ihn lustig machen so wie die Slytherins.

»_Nein_!«

»_Doch!_«

»N-… -och!«, würgte Sirius hervor, der Versuchung, Piler zu folgen ebenso widerstehend, wie der, zu den Slytherin-Verliesen zu gehen.

»Wie bitte? – Sirius, du _bist_ doch wach!«, hakte Piler nach, womit er Sirius packte und schüttelte, sodass der aus seinem halb wachen und halb auch wieder nicht wachen Zustand geholt wurde.

Obwohl er die Augen die ganze Zeit schon offen gehabt hatte, nahm er nun zum ersten Mal Piler wahr, der vor ihm mitten in der Eingangshalle stand.

Ansonsten war diese vollkommen leer – nicht mal Hagrid war mehr da. Seine Füße, in denen er noch immer den Drang verspürte, zu den Slytherin-Verliesen zu gehen, hatte er endlich wieder unter Kontrolle. Als Sirius so langsam klar wurde, was das alles überhaupt zu bedeuten hatte, stöhnte er auf.

»Verdammt, Brewpot bringt mich um!« Damit wollte er auch schon wieder zum Kerker zurückhasten, in der Hoffnung, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer noch nicht zurück war, doch Piler hielt ihn fest.

»Ich regle das später mit Jaspar. Du kommst jetzt erst mal mit mir mit!«

Erst spät verließ Sirius Pilers Büro.

Die Hypnose hatte letztlich angeschlagen. Obwohl es Sirius noch immer nicht ganz geheuer war, sich von Piler in einen solchen Zustand des bedingungslosen Vertrauens zwischen ihnen versetzen zu lassen, war er es dennoch so langsam gewöhnt – und besser als Strafarbeit bei Brewpot war das allemal.

Zudem hatte es den Vorteil, dass eine weitere stimmenlose und schlafwandelfreie Nacht folgte, auch wenn irgendein Teil in Sirius schon fast auf Salazar Slytherin gewartet – ja, ihn fast herbeigesehnt hatte.

Der Teil seines Unterbewusstseins nämlich, der den Worten Slytherins nachgab, ihnen irgendwo gar Glauben schenkte und an seinen eigentlichen Überzeugungen zweifeln ließ.

tbc...


	25. Die Bibliothek und ihre Folgen

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Fünfundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Die Bibliothek und ihre Folgen**

* * *

Der März neigte sich bald seinem Ende zu, da die Zeit in den Ferien immer wie verhext doppelt so schnell an ihnen geradezu vorbeiflog, und mit James' Geburtstag feierten sie in den April hinein, der alsbald das schöne Wetter vertrieb, indem er sich einen Spaß daraus machte, von regenpeitschenden Winden über Hagelschauer bis zu nebelbehangenen Vormittagen, an denen die Umgebung von Hogwarts mit Raureif bedeckt war – und doch wieder zurück zum warmen Sonnenschein – einfach alles bereit zu halten.

Sirius hatte seit seiner letzten Hypnosestunde bei Piler immer ruhig durchgeschlafen und auch Remus war längst wieder munter, wenngleich er die ersten Tage nach seiner ›Krankheit‹ ziemlich erschöpft und mitgenommen ausgesehen hatte. Diesmal hatte er einige breite Kratzer über der Stirn, von denen er anscheinend selbst nicht wusste, woher sie kamen.

Da sie nur noch die Hälfte der Ferien vor sich hatten, entschloss sich Sirius, seine letzte Ruhe, die in den vergangenen Tagen allenfalls von den Slytherins gestört worden war, welche sich über sein Phantom lustig machten, in vollen Zügen bei Schlosserkundungen mit James zu genießen, während fleißige Schüler, wie etwa Remus oder Lily sich bereits Gedanken über die Stoffwiederholung machten, schließlich würden die Prüfungen, wenn erst einmal das letzte Semester begann, laut ihnen zügig näher rücken.

Sirius und James störte das wenig. Tagsüber waren sie trotz Wind und Wetter meist mit Remus, Peter und Davey draußen unterwegs, wobei sie die Peitschende Weide immer wieder anlockte (bei dem Wetter waren sie immerhin oft alleine auf den Ländereien, was für ihr Peitschenden-Weide-Spiel recht günstig kam, da sie irgendwo den starken Verdacht hegten, dass die Lehrer nicht allzu angetan davon gewesen wären).

Des Nachts machten sich Sirius und James manchmal auf Phantomsuche, sofern Sirius nicht den _Trank der Lebenden Toten_ nahm, um einmal ungestört durchzuschlafen. So bekam es Sirius gar nicht richtig mit, als plötzlich das letzte Wochenende der Ferien – widererwarten warm und sonnig – hereinbrach.

»Mann, war das knapp!«, schimpfte Sirius, als er sich unter einem Ast wegduckte, während sie den milden Sonntag dazu nutzten, auf den Schlossgründen ihre ›Wette‹ weiterzuverfolgen.

Auch James warf sich gerade zu Boden, um einem fiesen Zweig in Halshöhe auszuweichen. So tobten sie sich aus, bis sie schon ganz rot in den Gesichtern wurden.

Sirius und James waren bereits so geübt, dass sie die meisten Äste rechtzeitig sahen und umgehen konnten.

Doch Davey, der eben in einem wagemutigen Versuch, endlich den Stamm der Peitschenden Weide zu erreichen an ihnen vorbeistürmte sah den mit kleinen, wütenden Zweigen gespickten Ast zu spät, der auf ihn genau in Augenhöhe so kräftig einpeitschte, dass er vor Schmerzen laut aufkreischte und rückwärts zu Boden geschleudert wurde, wo er reglos und blutverschmiert liegen blieb.

Außerhalb der Gefahrenzone kreischte auch Peter panisch auf, weshalb Sirius herumfuhr und so am Rande seiner Aufmerksamkeit mitbekam, wie Remus einen langen Ast aufhob und damit nach irgendetwas angelte (wahrscheinlich wollte er Davey damit heranziehen, was angesichts dessen Gewichtes und den Interventionen der Peitschenden Weide völlig lächerlich war).

Doch nun, da sein Blick zu dem hilf- und leblos daliegenden Davey zurückkehrte, überfiel selbst ihn eine gewisse Angst, nicht zuletzt, weil James ihm entschlossen zurief: »Sirius, wir müssen ihn da rausholen!«

Bevor die zwei ihren Plan jedoch in die Tat umsetzen konnten, überfiel die Peitschende Weide wieder diese seltsame Starre, wie schon einmal, was die beiden sofort nutzten, um zu Davey zu hechten und diesen über die Wiese in Sicherheit zu ziehen.

Als der Baum wieder zu schlagen anfing, erwachte Davey fast ruckartig aus seiner Ohnmacht. Die vier Jungs beugten sich sorgenvoll über ihn, während er seine Hand vor sein linkes Auge hielt und jammerte, dass ihm dieses unsägliche Schmerzen bereite.

»Das sieht echt nicht gut aus«, stellte Remus ernst fest, wobei er sanft Daveys Hand von seinem Auge nahm, um sich die Wunde näher anzusehen.

»Das sollten wir gleich Madam Pomfrey zeigen!«

Damit legten Sirius und James sich Daveys Arme über die Schultern, um den Jungen zwischen sich her ins Schloss zu schleifen.

Es war schwierig, ihren heulenden Mitschüler die Treppen hinaufzutragen, doch endlich hatten sie ihn nach großer Qual für alle Beteiligten in den Krankenflügel geschafft, wo Madam Pomfrey fast außer sich geriet.

Wütend schickte sie die vier Gryffindors zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, während sie Davey zu einem Bett geleitete und den Vorhang zuzog. Zu schwach von den körperlichen und seelischen Strapazen, um noch Widerstand leisten zu können, gehorchten sie ihrem Befehl ohne Anstalten und fläzten sich schweigsame Minuten später in ihre Sessel.

»Blöd gelaufen«, knirschte Sirius, der irgendwo ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, obwohl er gar nichts mit Daveys dämlicher Aktion zu tun hatte.

Daveys Gesicht hatte schlimm ausgesehen. Er hoffte, dass er keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davontragen würde… Sirius' Gedanken wurden von einer stinksauren McGonagall unterbrochen, die eben das Porträt zur Seite schmetterte.

»Was ist mit Mr Gudgeon passiert und was, bei Merlins Bart, haben _Sie_ damit zu tun!«

Sirius hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um der Lehrerin eine Lüge aufzutischen (welche, wusste er selber noch nicht so genau), da fuhr die Schreckschraube fort, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen: »Und ich will keine Lügengeschichten hören!«

Sirius schloss anstandshalber wieder ertappt seinen Mund und die vier Jungs blickten sich noch einmal schuldbewusst an, bevor Remus leise, mit zittriger Stimme zu erzählen begann.

Als er geendet hatte, stand McGonagall wütend aber gleichzeitig auch ungläubig vor ihnen.

»Wie konnten Sie nur so dumm sein! Gerade von Ihnen hätte ich das nicht gedacht, Mr Lupin. Ich rate Ihnen allen, sich ja nie mehr in die Nähe der Peitschenden Weide zu wagen! Und außerdem werden Sie morgen eine Strafarbeit absitzen! Sofort nach dem Unterricht begeben Sie sich in die Bibliothek. Sie können froh sein, dass Mr Gudgeon sein Auge nicht verloren hat! Es sah nicht gut für ihn aus, aber Madam Pomfrey konnte sein Auge heilen!«

Damit drehte sie sich um und stampfte, nicht ohne einen letzten strafenden Blick, schnaubend hinaus. Nachdem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, herrschte ungewohnte Ruhe. Alle starrten die vier an, die in ihrem kleinen Kreis trübsinnig beisammen saßen.

»Na ja, sind ja eigentlich noch ganz gut davongekommen, obwohl wir's ja nicht verdient hätten«, meinte Remus schließlich bedrückt, als die Gryffindors um sie herum langsam zu ihren Unterhaltungen zurückfanden.

* * *

Sirius hatte in der Nacht nicht mehr bemerkt, wie Davey zurückgekommen war, so dass er am Morgen, als er aus seinem _Schlaf der Lebenden Toten_ erwachte, überrascht feststellte, dass sein Schlafsaalkamerad gerade versuchte, aus seinem Schlafanzug zu steigen. Da er ein Auge noch verbunden hatte, musste er sich nun einäugig zurechtfinden, weshalb er eine etwas unbeholfene Figur machte, wahrscheinlich weil ihm das dreidimensionale Sehen fehlte. 

»Morgen. Kann man dir irgendwie behilflich sein?«, knurrte Sirius, der zwar nicht die geringste Lust hatte, Davey zu helfen, allerdings nicht stumm zusehen wollte, schließlich hatte er ja eine Teilschuld an seiner Misere, wie Remus ihnen gestern Abend noch in einer langen und nervtötenden Rede klar gemacht hatte.

»Nee, geht schon. Danke«, grinste Davey schief und stolperte zur Seite, als er den Nachttisch verfehlte, an dem er sich eigentlich hatte festhalten wollen.

Sirius lächelte widerwillig amüsiert und stand seinerseits auf. James war anscheinend schon wach, denn seine Seite des Bettes war ordentlich gemacht. Schweigend zog Sirius sich an, wobei er bemerkte, dass auch Remus und Peter schon beim Frühstück sein mussten, denn auch ihre Betten waren verwaist. Toll, konnten die denn nicht einmal auf ihn warten! Überrascht über die eigene Gereiztheit zuckte Sirius die Schultern.

»Was ist denn?«, fragte Davey, der wohl der letzte im Schlafsaal war und das Schulterzucken natürlich gesehen hatte.

»Nichts«, blaffte Sirius unfreundlich, da Davey sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten zu mischen hatte.

»Du, Sirius…«, begann Davey abermals, als Sirius sich gerade auf einen Besen schwang, um ihm zu entgehen.

»Was!«, donnerte Sirius, allmählich ehrlich verärgert. Der konnte ja noch viel mehr nerven als Peter!

»Ich seh noch nicht so gut mit einem Auge… könntest du mich vielleicht auf deinem Besen mit runter nehmen? Madam Pomfrey sagt zwar, dass ich heute Abend den Verband abnehmen kann, aber zur Schonung…«, stotterte Davey sehr verunsichert ob Sirius' Aggressivität.

»Wenn ich dich damit loswerde…«, brummte Sirius und nickte ergeben. Also stieg Davey einen Augenblick später hinter ihm auf den Besen und Sirius stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu fliegen, wo er den Besen abstellte, um schnell in die Korridore zu verschwinden, – doch Davey klebte wieder an ihm.

»Weißt du, es war gar nicht so schlimm, als Madam Pomfrey mich behandelt hat. Ich meine, es hat schon wehgetan, aber ich mach euch gar keinen Vorwurf…«, laberte er ihn den ganzen Weg in die Große Halle zu, ohne anscheinend auch nur einmal Luft holen zu müssen.

Völlig entnervt trat Sirius schließlich zum Ravenclaw-Tisch und quetschte sich zwischen James und eine Hufflepuff auf die Bank, die sofort aufstand und mit ängstlichem Blick zum anderen Tisch verschwand. Wenigstens hatte er es somit endlich geschafft, Davey loszuwerden, der eben Timothy begrüßte, der wieder aus den Ferien zurück war.

»Morgen!«, meinte James mufflig.

»Hm«, antwortete Sirius nur genauso schlecht drauf. Allerdings fragte er sich, welchen Grund James dazu hatte, da er von Davey verschont geblieben war. »Was'n los?«, wollte er deshalb mäßig neugierig wissen.

»Alle fürchten sich vor uns«, gab Remus kühl zurück, der ihm gegenüber saß.

»Hä?«, hakte Sirius nach, unfähig, mehrere Worte aneinander zureihen.

»Ja, sie denken alle, wir hätten Davey das mit Absicht angetan. Kennst ja diese Gerüchte. Verbreiten sich schneller als ein Lauffeuer!« Missbilligend schüttelte Remus den Kopf, um sich daraufhin wieder seinem Kräuterkundebuch zuzuwenden, das er aufgeschlagen neben seinem Teller liegen hatte.

»Wenn ich jemandem mit Absicht wehtue, dann geschieht das wesentlich gekonnter«, brummelte Sirius genervt. Jetzt hatten diese dämlichen Hogwarts-Schüler schon wieder neue Komplexe! Sobald er mal was tat, wurde es gleich an die große Glocke gehängt, aber wenn Malfoy oder seine dumme Cousine…

»Entdeckst langsam deine wirkliche Bestimmung, was, Baby Black?«, höhnte da eine hämische Stimme hinter ihm.

Seufzend drehte er sich zu Bellatrix um, die, flankiert von Malfoy und Rodolphus, mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm stand.

»Sind die Gerüchte wahr, Black? Das gäbe sicherlich lobende Worte von deiner Mutter«, grinste Malfoy dunkel.

»Geht euch nichts an«, raunzte James an Sirius' Stelle.

Bella warf ihm einen funkelnden Blick zu und Sirius sah schon die Bewegung, wie sie an ihrem Zauberstab herumfingerte, doch sie griff seinen besten Kumpel nicht an. Stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder an Sirius: »Wenn du nicht so unterbelichtet wärest, kleiner Black, dann würde ich ja sagen, dass du Gryffindor von innen heraus zerstörst. Aber da das nicht der Fall ist… hast du dich denn schon schön artig bei diesem kleinen Invaliden bedankt?« Ihre Stimme troff vor Hohn.

»Er ist nicht invalide! Er muss sein Auge nur schonen!« Remus war aufgefahren und glänzte die Slytherins böse an.

»Oh, das tut mir jetzt aber Leid! Habe ich den Freund des kleinen Strebers beleidigt?« Bella setzte ihre Babystimme auf.

»Verschwinde endlich, du blöde schwarzmagische Kuh«, brüllte Sirius sie an, dem es endgültig zuviel war, dass sie jetzt sogar schon Remus beleidigte.

»Was hast du da gesagt, du Wurm?« Plötzlich wirkte seine ältere Cousine sehr gefährlich. Aber Sirius konnte darauf spekulieren, dass sie vor der gesamten Halle kein Duell anfangen würde. Also konnte er sie ruhig noch etwas provozieren.

»Mehr bist du doch nicht, oder? Hast nur deine dämlichen dunklen Zauber im Schädel, die du ja eigentlich nicht einmal richtig anwenden kannst…«

»Jetzt reicht's, Black!«, mischte sich Malfoy mit seiner schnarrenden Stimme ein. »Falls es dir entfallen sein sollte: Ich bin Schulsprecher. Ich darf euch sehr wohl verknacken. Und wer so mit einer respektierten Reinblüterin spricht…«

»Mr Malfoy, darf ich Ihr Augenmerk einen Augenblick auf den Slytherin-Tisch lenken?«, sagte in dem Moment eine halb amüsierte, halb ernste Frauenstimme hinter ihnen.

Die Slytherins fuhren erschrocken herum, als Professor Upperstick durch die Menge auf sie zutrat. Die Nadeln ihrer Hochsteckfrisur waren heute wieder überdimensional groß, allerdings schien es sie noch gebieterischer zu machen.

»Da drüben verwickeln sich gerade zwei Schüler in eine Schlägerei… Vielleicht sollten Sie – als ambitionierter Schulsprecher – einschreiten«, schlug sie freundlich vor.

»Nichts lieber als das«, knurrte Malfoy lediglich und rauschte zu der nichtigen Schlägerei hinüber. Mit ihm warf auch Bellatrix Sirius nur noch einen letzten bösen Blick zu und verschwand mit Rodolphus in der Menge.

»Ich hoffe, ich habe Ihre Unterhaltung nicht gestört«, lächelte Professor Upperstick die Gryffindors zwinkernd an.

»Nein, nein, gar nicht. Aber… vielen Dank, Professor«, bedankte sich Remus gleich höflich, dem man die Erleichterung anmerkte.

Die Lehrerin lächelte allen Vieren noch einmal zu und stöckelte dann zurück zum Lehrertisch.

»Unheimlich!«, hauchte Peter, der sich wieder über seinen Teller duckte. »Als hätte sie es gewusst!«

»Sie ist Wahrsagelehrerin, Peter, sie _hat_ es gewusst«, seufzte James bloß.

»Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sie es wirklich gewusst hat! Sie hat es einfach vom Lehrertisch aus gesehen«, widersprach Sirius seinem Kumpel.

»Wieso denn? Kann doch echt sein, dass sie es vorausgesagt hat«, erwiderte James erneut.

Sie führten ihre Diskussion noch in Kräuterkunde fort, was eine wesentlich angenehmere Beschäftigung war, als irgendwelche Elefantentrompetenblumen zu füttern (man musste ihnen das Wasser Schluck für Schluck in den Rüssel der Blüten gießen, was sehr zeitraubend war).

Doch schließlich hatten sie den langweiligen Schultag überstanden, denn selbst Piler hatte diesmal nur Theorie für die Prüfungen gemacht. Er sagte zwar, das sei völlig unnütz für die Bekämpfung der dunklen Mächte, doch er musste es in den Prüfungen abfragen können.

Aber damit war der Horrortag noch lange nicht zu Ende! Nachdem sie ihre Sachen in den Gryffindor-Turm geschafft hatten, mussten die vier Jungs gleich in die Bibliothek eilen, um ihre (zu Recht verdiente, wie Remus immer wieder betonte) Strafarbeit abzusitzen. Kaum betraten sie den großen, mit Büchern voll gestopften Saal, hastete auch schon Madam Pince auf sie zu.

»Na endlich! Sie sind spät! – Also, Sie werden sich jetzt diesen Stapel Bücher vornehmen…« Die Bibliothekarin wies auf einen, wie es Sirius vorkam, deckenhohen Stapel Bücher »…Und jedes einzelne an seinen richtigen Platz in den Regalen stellen. Das machen Sie, Mr Lupin und Sie, Mr Black.«

Das war ja nur zu klar gewesen! Sirius stapfte lustlos und augenverdrehend zu dem Bücherhaufen, um sich zwei dicke, und somit auch schwere Wälzer zu nehmen.

»So brauchen wir ewig«, seufzte Remus, der stirnrunzelnd vor dem Berg Arbeit stand.

»Ist vielleicht auch ihre Absicht«, schnaubte Sirius, der sich mit seinen zwei Büchern schon auf den Weg zum hintersten Regal machen wollte, doch Remus rief ihn noch einmal zurück: »Warte mal! Wir machen es so: Einer sortiert die Bücher nach Inhalt, also Wahrsagen, Zaubertränke und so weiter und der andere ordnet sie dann ein, okay?«

»Meinetwegen«, seufzte Sirius, der dankbar für jeden Vorschlag war, diese Arbeit zu verkürzen. Also sortierte Remus die Bücher und Sirius trug dann immer gleich einen größeren Stapel zu dem Regal, in das sie gehörten. Bei Kräuterkunde traf er auf James, der ziemlich verzweifelt mit dem Zeigefinger über die Buchrücken einzelner Spalten fuhr.

»Was machst du denn da? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun!«, rümpfte Sirius die Nase, der sich in gewisser Weise hintergangen fühlte, schließlich musste er Bücher schleppen und James nur die Buchrücken lesen.

»Ich muss die Bücher, die in der falschen Reihenfolge dastehen, neu nach dem Alphabet ordnen. Ich bin schon halb blind«, jammerte sein bester Freund.

»Wir können ja später mal tauschen«, schlug Sirius vor, der sich James' Arbeit noch immer entspannender vorstellte, als seine eigene.

»Aus dem Weg, Potter«, schnarrte hinter ihnen nun eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

»Vergiss es, Snape!« James machte sich extra breit, als er bemerkte, dass Snape an eines der Bücher wollte, das James gerade einordnen sollte.

»Madam Pince wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn ihr die studierenden Schüler bei der Arbeit behindert«, knurrte Snape drohend.

»Slytherin wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn es erfährt, dass seine Insassen Petzen sind«, gab Sirius überlegen zurück und schob ein Buch in eine Lücke auf dem Regal.

Im selben Augenblick, als Snape schon nach seinem Zauberstab griff, rauschte Madam Pince um die Ecke und fauchte: »Geht das auch etwas schneller? Sie sind zum Arbeiten und nicht zum Reden hier! Und belästigen Sie die anderen Schüler nicht!«

»Ja, Ma'am«, knirschte James und trat zurück, damit Snape sich sein Buch heraussuchen konnte, der sich, um seinen Triumph so richtig auszukosten, natürlich viel Zeit ließ. Sirius knurrte und ordnete sein letztes Buch ein, dann trottete er lustlos und wütend zugleich zu Remus zurück, um sich den nächsten Stapel abzuholen.

Die Zeit verstrich quälend langsam, besonders als Peter schließlich die Bücher in die verschiedenen Fächer unterteilte und Remus mit James die Stapel einordnete, so dass Sirius nun Buchrücken lesen musste. Seine Augen fielen ihm im Sekundentakt zu, so anstrengend und gleichzeitig langweilig war das Unterfangen.

»Mr Black, wenn Sie schlafen wollen, dann hätten Sie es sich eher überlegen müssen! Jetzt machen Sie endlich weiter«, schnauzte Madam Pince schon wieder.

Sirius schreckte aus seinen lethargischen Gedanken hoch und nickte schnell. Er tat sehr eifrig, als er das Regal weiter abging, während die Bibliothekarin seine bisher abgegangenen Reihen begutachtete. Ausnahmsweise hätte Sirius mal nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn er schlafwandeln würde und somit dieses sinnlose Bücherordnen im Traum erledigen könnte.

»Was sehe ich denn da!«, kreischte Madam Pince plötzlich halb hysterisch. »Hier steht ein Zaubertränkebuch bei Wahrsagen! Und Sie haben es nicht aussortiert! Seien Sie doch nicht so unzuverlässig und passen Sie etwas besser auf«, schalt sie ihn, woraufhin sie ihm unwirsch das verirrte Buch in die Hand drückte und ihn zur Zaubertränkeabteilung schickte, um es richtig einzuordnen.

Lustlos trampelte Sirius an unzähligen, schadenfroh kichernden Schülern vorbei zu dem richtigen Regal und stellte das Buch in eine beliebige Lücke, um daraufhin zurückzuschleichen.

Kaum hatte er seine nervenaufreibende Arbeit wieder aufgenommen, kreischte Madam Pince einmal mehr nach ihm: »Mr Black! Sie haben das Buch wieder falsch eingeordnet!«

»Dann stell es doch selber richtig hin«, knurrte Sirius bei sich, ohne zu reagieren. Im nächsten Augenblick stand sie auch schon wieder in seiner Abteilung.

»Wenn Sie nicht langsam genauer arbeiten, dann werden sie ab jetzt jeden Montagabend hier her kommen und diese Tätigkeit machen, haben Sie mich verstanden!«, blaffte sie ihn an.

Sirius nickte abwesend, obwohl er sich innerlich freute, dass sie sich über nichts und wieder nichts so sehr aufregte. Er trieb sie heute schon noch zur Weißglut…

»Madam Pince, welcher Buchstabe kommt nach T?«, rief James in dem Moment von der Heilmagie-Abteilung herüber.

Die Bibliothekarin schnaubte abfällig durch die Nase und stöckelte zu James hinüber, um ihn zurechtzuweisen, wobei sie irgendetwas Böses von »…jedes Jahr mehr Analphabeten in meiner Bibliothek…« murmelte. Sirius war seinem Kumpel insgeheim sehr dankbar dafür, dass er sie ihm ein paar Sekunden lang vom Hals hielt, sodass er sich kurz an einen der Tische setzen und ausruhen konnte.

»Na, Black, schwänzt du die Arbeit?«, schnarrte da Rosier, der eben um die Ecke blinzelte. In seinem Gefolge befand sich natürlich Wilkes, die kleine Kakerlake.

»Na, Rosier, mal wieder das Hirn ausgeschaltet!«, gab Sirius zurück und machte sich gezwungenermaßen wieder an die Arbeit. Toll, jetzt wurde er nicht mehr nur von der Pince terrorisiert, sondern auch noch von Slytherins bespitzelt.

»He, lass mich mal hier her!« Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Sirius von Anne zur Seite geschoben.

»Du bist aber auch immer überall, wo man dich nicht braucht, oder?«, blaffte er sie mürrisch an.

»Dann häng mir doch 'nen Avada Kedavra auf! Glaubst du, ich hab Lust, für die dummen Prüfungen zu lernen!« Damit krallte sie sich ein Buch und verschwand wieder zu ihrem Tisch.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf – und fragte sich dann, was Anne in Wahrsagen lernen musste, schließlich hatte man das Fach erst ab der Dritten. Verstört blickte er ihr nach, doch da erschallte schon wieder ein Ruf von James: »Madam Pince, könnten Sie mir sagen, wie ich in die Abteilung zu den verbotenen Büchern komme? Ich glaube, ich hab hier ein Buch, das Feuerspeien kann…«

»Waaaaasss!«, kreischte die Bibliothekarin gleich und Sirius hörte amüsiert ihre hastigen Schritte, doch dann meinte James: »Oh nein, hab mich getäuscht. Es kann gar kein Feuer speien.«

Grummelnd entfernten sich die Schritte der Frau wieder, bis James noch eins draufsetzte: »Es durchweicht lediglich die Bücher neben sich mit Tinte…« Wieder fing Madam Pince an, zu ihm zu rennen, dann schrie sie plötzlich angeekelt auf. Das wollte sich Sirius dann doch nicht mehr länger entgehen lassen weshalb er in James' Abteilung spurtete. Dort stand Madam Pince mit schwarzer Tinte überschüttet.

»Iiiihhh, dieses Buch macht mich noch wahnsinnig! Und Sie auch! Während ich weg bin, machen Sie ja keine Dummheiten, ich warne Sie! Ich merke alles!« Damit rannte sie davon, das Buch, das sie voll gespritzt hatte, in der Hand, um sich sauber zu waschen.

»Jaja, sie merkt alles«, stellte James sinnend fest, als beide Jungs der Bibliothekarin nachblickten. »Aber sie hat nicht gemerkt, dass es nicht das Buch war.« Grinsend deutete er nach oben. Sirius folgte seiner Geste mit dem Blick und erkannte, dass sein Freund ein Tintenfässchen nach oben gehext und, wie es aussah, hatte umkippen lassen, sobald Madam Pince darunter gestanden hatte.

»Mann, hättest du mich dazu nicht rufen können?«, regte sich Sirius auf, der es sehr schade fand, dass er diesen Anblick nicht hatte miterleben und auskosten können.

»Tja, das wäre aufgefallen. Aber jetzt sind wir sie zumindest für ein paar Minuten los…«, zuckte James ein wenig erleichtert die Schultern.

Sirius wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da polterte es in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste-Abteilung und sie hörten Peter stöhnen und Remus verzweifelt rufen: »Musste das jetzt sein, Peter? Jetzt können wir hier von vorne anfangen!«

Sirius und James wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie losrannten. Als sie in der Abteilung ihrer beiden Freunde ankamen, sahen sie gerade noch, wie Peter sich unter einem Haufen Bücher vorarbeitete, unter dem er begraben worden war.

»Er hat das Gleichgewicht auf der Leiter verloren und wollte sich an dem Regal festhalten, hat es aber mit sich herunter gerissen«, fasste Remus nur kurz die Geschichte zusammen.

»Wir helfen euch schnell«, schlug James vor und zückte schon seinen Zauberstab, um die Bücher wieder nach oben zu hexen, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf: »Wir müssen sie in die richtige Reihenfolge bringen.«

»Das sind mindestens hundert Bücher«, maulte Sirius ungläubig.

»Zu viert geht das schon. Also los«, befahl James strikt. Er kletterte auf die Leiter, während Sirius, Remus und Peter die Bücher aufhoben und nach dem Alphabet sortierten, damit er sie letztendlich hinaufstellen konnte.

»Seht mal, Jungs!«, staunte Remus, nachdem sie schon einen guten Teil wieder aufgeräumt hatten. Ein Buch lag offen auf dem Boden, das er aufhob und anschließend sanft dessen Seiten glatt strich.

»Dafür haben wir nun wirklich keine Zeit, Remus. Ich wollte hier vor morgen Früh noch fertig werden, weißt du! Außerdem haben wir nachher noch Astronomie«, regte sich James auf, dessen Nerven schon am Zerreißen waren.

»Nein, das hier ist über Schlafwandler…«, murmelte Remus, völlig in den Text versunken, den er gerade las.

»Ja, toll, na und? Ich schlafwandle nicht mehr«, knurrte Sirius verstimmt.

»Du schlafwandelst _im Moment _nicht, das ist was anderes«, erwiderte James.

»Hört euch das mal an:

_Der Somnambulismus oder auch Noktambulismus kann durch Mondsüchtigkeit sowie durch eine nicht überwundene Vergangenheit oder auch durch unbestimmte Flüche herbeigeführt werden, die irgendwo in dem bewohnten Gebäude gesprochen wurden._

_Diese Art von Schlafwandeln befällt besonders sehr magiesensible Menschen, z.T. sogar Muggel._

_Die Situation kann folgendermaßen dargestellt werden: Auf das Haus, in dem der Zauberer/die Hexe wohnt, wurde einmal ein starker Fluch gesprochen, der sich in seiner Auswirkung unmittelbar auf die Bewohner des Hauses bezieht, auch Erbflüche genannt. _

_Betrifft dieser Erbfluch nun den Bewohner des Hauses, kann er durch den Geist des Fluchsprechers gezwungen werden, im Schlaf, also wenn sein Verstand außer Funktion gesetzt und sein eigener Wille am schwächsten ist, aufzustehen und den Anweisungen des ›Geistes‹ zu gehorchen._

_Diese Art von Somnambulismus kann nur gestoppt werden, wenn der Fluch gebrochen wird. Das Schlafwandeln während des Vollmonds…_ blabla. Das könnte es doch sein, oder? Sirius sagt doch immer, dass er Stimmen hört! Vielleicht liegt wirklich ein Fluch auf Hogwarts, der ihn dazu zwingt, aufzustehen und nach Slytherin zu gehen«, meinte Remus, der Feuer und Flamme für seine Theorie war.

»Dann müsstet ihr ja wohl auch alle Schlafwandeln, oder? Wieso sollte nur ich davon betroffen sein! Außerdem schlafwandle ich nicht mehr«, wehrte sich Sirius schnell.

Er wollte nichts mehr von diesem Zeug hören, verdammt! Piler hatte ihn geheilt, er würde nicht mehr schlafwandeln! Und wenn es etwas mit einem Fluch zu tun hatte, dann hätten Piler oder Dumbledore es schon längst herausbekommen!

»Was tun Sie denn schon wieder da! Sie sollen arbeiten!« Madam Pince war anscheinend zurückgekehrt, sauber und mit noch schlechterer Laune als vorher.

Rasch klappte Remus das Buch zu und reichte es James nach oben, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf den Titel – wahrscheinlich um sich diesen genau einzuprägen, damit er das Buch bei Bedarf abermals zu Rate ziehen konnte.

»Mr Black, begeben Sie sich wieder in Ihre eigene Abteilung! Sie haben noch viel zu tun, bevor Sie zu Ihrer nächtlichen Astronomiestunde gehen können«, schnauzte die Bibliothekarin erneut.

Lustlos stampfte Sirius zu Wahrsagen zurück, um endlich alle Bücher fertig zu sortieren.

Snape lief ihm noch ein paar Mal über den Weg, doch diesmal ignorierte er ihn, da Madam Pince sich inzwischen ständig in seiner Nähe aufhielt und er keine Lust hatte, die nächsten fünf Montage in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Ein Gutes hatte es jedoch: Je später es wurde, desto weniger Schüler hielten sich in der Bibliothek auf, die Sirius belästigen konnten.

Kurz vor zwölf Uhr nachts erlaubte Madam Pince ihnen großzügig, die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Sie war anscheinend sehr froh, die vier Jungs endlich los zu sein, denn sie seufzte tief, als sie durch die Tür verschwanden.

»Ich bin so fertig, ich glaub, ich schwänze Astronomie«, gähnte James, als sie sich zum Gryffindor-Turm aufmachten, um ihre Schultaschen zu holen.

»Wenn Professor McGonagall das mitkriegt, dann darfst du Madam Pince noch öfters besuchen, James«, meinte Remus, der ebenso müde aussah, womit er James mitleidig auf die Schulter klopfte.

»Wir müssen Snape das Maul stopfen«, knurrte Sirius zusammenhangslos in das Gespräch hinein.

»Okay, denk dir was aus, wir sind dabei«, antwortete James, ohne zu zögern.

Sirius musste widerwillig lächeln. »Bin viel zu k.o. zum Denken. Mach ich wann anders«, gab er zurück.

Da sie noch ihre Schultaschen holen mussten, waren sie die letzten, die im Astronomieturm eintrafen. Wie es aussah, hatte Hogwarts eine neue Lieferung Teleskope bekommen, die nun wieder an ihren angestammten Plätzen vor den Fenstern standen.

»Beeilen Sie sich, meine Herren, wir haben viel vor! Wie Sie wissen, rücken die Prüfungen immer näher…«, begann Highking motiviert, doch schon hier schaltete Sirius ab.

Er war viel zu müde, als dass er noch irgendwelche dämlichen Sterne hätte aufzeichnen können. Die waren schließlich morgen Abend auch noch da.

Er gähnte herzhaft und suchte in seiner Tasche nach den restlichen Bertie Botts Bohnen, die von James' Geburtstag übrig geblieben waren und die er sich als Proviant für langweilige Stunden eingepackt hatte. Er fand sie allerdings nicht mehr. Entweder Peter hatte sie gegessen oder sie waren, wie die Teleskope, einfach verschwunden. Und da es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, dass Peter in seiner Tasche herumwühlte, hatten sie sich wohl in Luft aufgelöst.

»He! Pssst, Sirius…«, hörte er Anne unvermittelt von hinten leise rufen. Genervt drehte er sich um und sah sie an. Ihre Nachbarin, er hatte ihren Namen schon wieder vergessen, blickte ihn ängstlich an.

»Was?«, blaffte er flüsternd.

»Sag ihr, dass sie keine Angst vor dir haben muss, weil das mit Davey keine Absicht war«, bat Anne mindestens genauso entnervt von ihrer Nachbarin, wie Sirius von der ganzen Welt.

»War keine Absicht. Musst keine Angst haben, wenn du mich nicht nervst«, knurrte er schlicht, aber bedrohlich.

Das Mädchen neben Anne kauerte sich noch mehr zusammen, doch Sirius beachtete sie gar nicht, als er sich bei Anne erkundigte: »Und – schön für Wahrsagen gelernt?«

Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen sah ihn missmutig an. »Ach das! – Das musste ich für einen Siebtklässler nachschlagen. Ich glaub der kommt aus eurem Haus! Andrick oder so…«

»Ah, Andrew!« Da Sirius selbst schon Opfer Specters Vorliebe, seine Hausaufgaben an Jüngere abzugeben, geworden war, wandte er sich wieder uninteressiert nach vorne, um weiter von seinem schönen, warmen Bett zu träumen…

»Mr Black, wie ist die Antwort?«, wollte Aveimperatore in diesem Moment wissen.

»Wie ist die Frage?«, gab Sirius kalt zurück. Ein Stück neben ihm schnellten zwei Hände in die Luft. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Sirius die Remus' und Lilys.

»Nein, nein, nein, Herrschaften, ich will, dass Mr Black diese Frage beantwortet. Also: Was versteht man unter einem ›Roten Riesen‹?«, fragte Aveimperatore noch einmal.

»Ein Riese, der zu lange in der Sonne war?«

Einige Schüler lachten, selbst James neben ihm schien aus seinem Halbschlaf erwacht zu sein und grinste ihn von der Seite an.

Aveimperatore jedoch seufzte tief auf, sodass sich Sirius doch noch zur richtigen Antwort, die der Lehrer hören wollte, herabließ: »Ein leuchtkräftiges Entwicklungsstadium eines Sterns. Die Sterne erscheinen rötlich, weil sich die Oberfläche abkühlt.«

Highking schien aufs Äußerste beeindruckt. »Sehr gut«, freute er sich und verlieh Gryffindor fünf Punkte, bevor er mit seinem Unterricht fortfuhr.

Verwirrt sah Sirius James an. »Was wollte der denn jetzt von mir?«

»Deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit… keine Ahnung, ich hab auch nicht zugehört«, gab James zurück.

»Das ist doch ganz offensichtlich, oder!«, mischte sich wieder mal Anne von hinten ein. »Du hast nicht aufgepasst und da hat er dich eben drangenommen!« Doch sowohl Sirius als auch James ließen sie unbeachtet.

Nach der Stunde, die überhaupt nicht zu Ende gehen wollte, meinte Remus, als sie auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm waren: »Also das hätte ja jeder gewusst!«

»Hä? Was?«

»Was _Rote Riesen_ sind! Highking meinte, das wissen angeblich nur _besonders_ _Interessierte_«, antwortete Remus, der sich anscheinend ungerecht behandelt fühlte, weil Highking nicht ihn drangenommen hatte.

»Haben heute alle einen Schatten!«, fragte Sirius ungläubig. »Natürlich war das leicht…«

»Also, ich hätte das nicht gewusst«, fiel Peter kleinlaut ein.

»Du weißt ja noch nicht mal die Planeten unseres Sonnensystems«, stellte James trocken fest. Endlich konnte Sirius fortfahren: »Aber warum regst du dich darüber so auf!«

Remus verstummte für einen Augenblick und starrte auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen, als sie in den Korridor vor dem Gryffindor-Turm einbogen, dann sah er auf und meinte: »Keine Ahnung, warum mich das so aufregt. Wahrscheinlich sind wir alle etwas übermüdet. Am besten wir gehen gleich ins Bett und machen die Hausaufgaben morgen.«

»Ich bin schon gar nicht mehr müde«, meinte James und gähnte gleichzeitig, um seine These zu widerlegen, weshalb die Jungs leise lachten.

Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, flogen zusammen hinauf in den Schlafsaal und zogen sich schnell um, damit sie bald in ihre Betten schlüpfen konnten. Sirius aber nahm diesmal seinen _Trank der Lebenden Toten_ nicht. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, zu schlafen, da er den Müdigkeitspunkt soweit überschritten hatte, dass er schon gar nicht mehr müde war. Zumindest geistig fühlte er sich sehr wach.

Um die anderen aber nicht zu beunruhigen, legte er sich zum Schein mit hin, sagte jedem artig Gute Nacht und wartete, bis ausnahmslos alle eingeschlafen waren.

Dann stand er wieder auf und flog in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, ließ sich in seinen Stammsessel fallen und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, um zwei Kerzen anzuzünden und neben sich in der Luft schweben zu lassen.

Er fühlte sich wohl in dieser Einsamkeit, die er schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Und auch gar nicht hatte spüren wollen. Er hatte James, Remus und Peter, die ihm beistanden gegen seine dämlichen Verwandten, mit ihm lachten und ihm das Gefühl gaben, dazu zu gehören. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben musste er sich eingestehen, dass er für eine Weile wirklich glücklich war…

Wenn doch das ganze verschwindende Zeug nicht wäre, nicht diese lästige Schlafwandlerei! Ob Remus Recht hatte und das in dem Buch aus der Bibliothek stimmte? Lag irgendwo auf Hogwarts ein Fluch, der ihn heimsuchte?

Ihm war so, als hätte er neben sich plötzlich einen Luftzug gespürt, weshalb er herumfuhr. Doch der Gemeinschaftsraum war völlig verwaist. Wieder eines dieser seltsamen Gefühle, die ihn nicht mehr losließen. Irgendwas schlich hinter ihm her, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Außer ihm merkte es zwar kein anderer, weder Bellatrix noch Pringle, aber etwas spukte in Hogwarts umher. Ein Geist, der unsichtbar war, der nicht weichen wollte, der das Schloss wie ein Fluch heimsuchte… Konnte es denn wirklich…?

»Sirius?«, fragte jäh James' verschlafene Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken fuhr Sirius herum und der Gedanke, den er eben gedacht hatte, war wie weggewischt. Er wusste, dass er der Lösung ganz nahe gewesen war, doch es fiel ihm beim besten Willen nicht mehr ein, an was er eben gedacht hatte. Verdammt!

»Alles klar mit dir? Warum schläfst du nicht?«, hakte James besorgt nach.

»Ich hab nachgedacht«, gab Sirius kühl zurück.

James hatte ihm die Lösung vertrieben! Er war dran Schuld, dass… Sirius ermahnte sich selbst, diese Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen. James war sein einzig wahrer Freund, den er je hatte – und sein bester. Er konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Das taten Freunde nicht.

»Nimm deinen Trank und dann geh ins Bett, ja? Die McGonagall schmeißt uns raus, wenn wir morgen im Unterricht einschlafen. Die ist eh schon wütend genug auf uns«, schlug James ernst vor.

»Mann, du hörst dich schon an wie Remus«, grinste Sirius.

»Oh!« James schien mit einem Mal wach. »Das ist nur die Müdigkeit! Lass uns gehen!«

»Wohin?«

»Durchs Schloss. Damit ich diese Remus-Art wieder weg krieg!« James grinste ebenfalls, dann ließ er sich in dem Sessel neben Sirius nieder.

»Glaubst du wirklich nicht, dass das irgendwie mit einem Fluch zusammenhängen könnte?«, fragte James nun wieder ernster.

»Aber wer sollte denn ausgerechnet mir einen Fluch aufhängen? Ich meine, was hab ich schon, was andere nicht haben?«, erwiderte Sirius nachdenklich.

James schwieg einige Sekunden, dann sagte er langsam: »Schwarzmagische Verwandte und Vorfahren.«

»Was willst du damit sagen!«, brauste Sirius auf, doch James beruhigte ihn mit einer Geste.

»Ich will gar nichts damit sagen. Ich meinte nur, dass vielleicht Erzfeinde deiner Eltern früher einen Fluch auf die und ihre Erben gelegt haben, als sie hier noch zur Schule gingen. Und das trifft dich nun, obwohl du nichts dafür kannst«, erklärte James.

»Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn! Das hätte mich doch schon viel früher treffen müssen, weil dieser Fluch ja auf meinen Eltern läge. Niemand hat mir jemals von so was erzählt. Außerdem müsste es Regulus dann auch treffen«, widerlegte Sirius die These.

»Und wenn der Fluch nur hier in Hogwarts wirkt?«

»Dann würde er in Slytherin sein, nicht in Gryffindor. Keiner hat ahnen können, dass ich nach Gryffindor kommen würde«, schüttelte Sirius wieder den Kopf. »Der Hut wusste es ja selber nicht!«

»Stimmt. Es gibt keinen Sinn, wie man es auch dreht«, zuckte James schließlich aufgebend die Schultern und lümmelte sich noch ein wenig tiefer in seinen Sessel. »Ist ja auch irgendwo egal. Fluch hin oder her, was zählt ist doch, dass wir zusammenhalten: Remus, Peter, du und ich!«

»Ich frag mich nur manchmal…«, Sirius zögerte, wobei er stur in das Schwarz der Nacht blickte, »…was passiert wäre, wenn ich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, so wie es alle von mir erwartet hatten. Nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst, ich wollte nicht nach Slytherin – nie. Aber nur weil alle wollten, dass ich dahin komme – es war für sie immer ganz klar gewesen, verstehst du? Ich hätte euch nie näher kennen gelernt, wir wären wahrscheinlich nie Freunde geworden…«

»Ach, wer weiß«, sagte James leichthin. »Weißt du noch, was Dumbledore am Anfang des Jahres mal zu McGonagall über uns gesagt hat? Die innigsten Freundschaften entstehen manchmal aus gegenseitiger Ablehnung oder so!«

Sirius musste unwillkürlich grinsen. »Du verlangst jetzt aber nicht von mir, dass ich mit Snape Freundschaft schließe, oder!«, feixte er.

James tat, als ob er würgen müsste. »Bloß nicht. Sonst hast du mich auch gleich ganz schnell zum Feind! – Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, ist doch egal, was gewesen wäre, wenn du nach Slytherin gekommen wärst. Bist du ja nicht und wir _sind_ Freunde, also was soll's!«

Wenngleich Sirius ganz genau wusste, dass James Recht hatte, konnte er nicht umhin, sich vorzustellen, wie er alleine in den feuchten Slytherin-Kerkern in einer Ecke saß und vor lauter Langeweile Zaubertränkehausaufgaben machte. Er konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass er in Gryffindor so gute Freunde gefunden hatte, die stets zu ihm hielten, was auch immer passieren mochte…

tbc...


	26. Im Ravenclaw–Turm

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Sechsundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Im Ravenclaw-Turm**

* * *

Eigentlich wollte sich Remus am nächsten Nachmittag noch einmal das Buch über Somnambulismus ansehen, doch sie hatten so viele Hausaufgaben (auch noch vom Vortag) auf, dass sie dieses Vorhaben kurzfristig auf Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen verschoben.

»Müssen wir jetzt wirklich zu dieser blöden Pince gehen? Die schmeißt uns eh hochkant wieder raus«, maulte Sirius den ganzen Weg lang. »Und außerdem… wir wissen doch schon alles, was in diesem Buch stand – nur Unsinn!«

»Du musst ja nicht mit hineingehen, kannst ja auch vor der Bibliothek auf uns warten«, erwiderte Remus leicht gereizt, der wohl nichts auf seine geliebte Bibliothek kommen lassen wollte, als sie den Runenkorridor passierten.

Sirius' Antwort darauf bestand aus einem Grummeln, wofür James ihn verstehend angrinste.

»Ja… also, ich weiß nicht… ich dachte, Sirius wandelt sowieso nicht mehr nachts im Schloss rum, weil… ich denk, Pilers Therapie hat angeschlagen…«, mischte sich nun Peter leise mit ein.

»Ja! Endlich hat's einer begriffen! Und das sag jetzt mal Remus, bitte! Remus, hör auf ihn, er hat nämlich vollkommen… Remus!« Sirius drehte sich verwundert um, wo denn ihr Freund abgeblieben war, der eben noch neben ihnen gelaufen war. Remus stand stocksteif und bleich vor einer geschlossenen Tür.

»Alles klar, Mann?«, hakte James gleich besorgt nach.

»Habt ihr das gehört?«, hakte Remus ungläubig und geschockt nach.

»Was?«, wollten Sirius, James und sogar Peter gleichzeitig wissen. Alle drei gingen vorsichtig zurück zu Remus, der sich nicht von der Stelle rührte.

»Da hat einer einen Vergessenszauber angewandt«, erklärte Remus fachkundig.

»Du spinnst ja«, meinte Sirius gleich, während James nur fragte: »Hä?«

»Ich schwör euch, in diesem Zimmer hat gerade einer ›Oblivate‹ gerufen!«, wiederholte Remus, wobei er auf die verschlossene Tür zeigte – die sich in diesem Moment öffnete.

Erschrocken wichen die vier Jungs zurück, als Jones und Specter nach draußen traten.

»Was machst du denn hier, Andrew!«, konnte es sich Sirius in seiner Verblüffung nicht verkneifen.

»Ach, ich habe Mr Specter nur etwas Nachhilfe gegeben, Jungs. Also dann, schönen Abend noch! Begleiten Sie mich noch bis zum Lehrerzimmer, Mr Specter, damit ich Ihnen noch das Runenlexikon geben kann«, antwortete Jones souverän.

Specter nickte, leicht lächelnd, und verschwand schon im nächsten Augenblick mit dem Lehrer um eine Ecke.

Ungläubig starrte Remus ihnen immer noch nach, während sich die anderen drei schon wieder in Bewegung setzten.

»Kommst du jetzt endlich?«, rief James zu ihm zurück.

»Aber… da hat wirklich gerade… Ich meine… was hat denn der Oblivate-Fluch mit Alten Runen zu tun!«, beharrte Remus baff, folgte ihnen jedoch trotzdem langsam.

»Du hast vielleicht Wahnvorstellungen! Oh, das könnte der Fluch sein, der auf Hogwarts lastet – er greift jetzt auch dich an«, spottete Sirius sehr sarkastisch.

»So ein Quatsch! Ich weiß doch, was ich gehört habe«, verteidigte sich Remus.

»Genauso ein Quatsch wie als hätte mein Schlafwandeln etwas damit zu tun«, argumentierte Sirius.

»Der Unterschied ist nur, dass dein Schlafwandeln _wirklich_ was damit zu tun hat!«

»Jetzt hört doch endlich mal auf mit dem Mist, wir werden's ja eh gleich sehen«, unterbrach James das Gekabbel der Zwei lautstark, womit sie die Bibliothek betraten.

Fast noch in derselben Sekunde rauschte Madam Pince wütend auf sie zu, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und schnauzte sie an: »Wenn Sie schon so lärmend hier reinkommen, dann können Sie gleich wieder gehen! Ich will Sie eine Woche lang nicht mehr in meiner Bibliothek sehen!«

Damit scheuchte sie die vier raus und warf die Tür hinter ihnen knallend zu.

»Toll, danke Jungs, das hab ich jetzt gerade noch gebraucht, vor den Prüfungen eine ganze Woche lang nicht in die Bibliothek zu dürfen«, raunzte Remus beleidigt, bevor er im nächsten Gang verschwand, ohne auf sie zu warten.

Betreten sahen sich die verbliebenen drei an, um sich dann schweigend in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückzuziehen.

Sie sahen Remus zwar hinter seinen unzähligen Büchern sitzen, doch da er sie nicht weiter beachtete, flogen sie gleich in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie noch Rachepläne gegen Madam Pince schmiedeten, bis auch die übrigen Schlafsaalbewohner zu Bett gingen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen stellte Sirius erleichtert fest, dass Remus wieder mit ihnen redete. Er verhielt sich, im Gegensatz zum Vortag, ausgesprochen freundlich, wahrscheinlich um seinen gestrigen Wutanfall wieder gutzumachen. 

Er stimmte sogar zu, als sie nach dem Abendessen anstatt zu lernen auf die Ländereien gehen wollten, weil das Wetter angenehm war. Doch diesmal wehrte sich Sirius gegen diese Idee, da fast ganz Hogwarts auf denselben Einfall gekommen war:

Als sie aus dem Eingangstor spitzten saßen überall schnatternde und teilweise sogar lernende Schüler, weshalb sie beschlossen, doch in den hoffentlich leeren Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen.

Leider hatten zwei angestrengt lernende Mädchen aus der Dritten, die Sirius nur vom Sehen her kannte (Er glaubte, dass sie zwei der Jägerinnen in der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft gewesen waren, als diese noch existierte) ebenfalls die Ruhe gesucht, welche die vier Jungs allerdings nicht weiter störten.

»Oh Mann, ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich jemals dazu überwinden werde, für Zaubereigeschichte zu lernen, das ödet mich so dermaßen an«, meinte James, der sich eben in seinen roten Lieblingssessel fallen ließ.

»Ich glaub, ich geh mir mal 'ne Jacke holen, ich friere!«, beschloss Peter in diesem Moment.

Doch gerade als er sich einen Besen nahm, um in den Schlafsaal zu fliegen, blieb er mit offenem Mund und nach oben starrenden Augen stehen.

»Was ist denn nun schon wieder?«, hakte Sirius genervt nach und trat doch etwas neugierig an seine Seite – um ebenfalls seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

»Jetzt hat's die Schlafsäle auch noch erwischt«, stellte er baff fest.

»Nicht nur die«, erwiderte Remus nun fast hysterisch und deutete auf eine weitere Wand, die eben verschwunden war.

Inzwischen waren auch die beiden Drittklassmädchen darauf aufmerksam geworden und sprangen alarmiert auf, wobei die eine rief: »Los, raus hier, schnell!«, und die andere wortlos den starrenden Sirius und Peter packte, um sie zum Porträtloch zu ziehen, als sich gerade ein Stück des Fußbodens auflöste und einige Schreibtische ins Leere stürzten, die sich nach einem Blinzeln ebenfalls in Nichts auflösten.

Kurz bevor die letzte Wand und der restliche Fußboden verschwanden, hechteten die verbleibenden Gryffindors durchs Porträtloch in Sicherheit.

Die beiden Mädchen fassten sich als erste wieder, beratschlagten sich kurz flüsternd und daraufhin eilte die Blonde den Korridor hinab, wahrscheinlich um einen Lehrer zu informieren, während die braunhaarige bei den Jungen blieb.

»Alles okay?«, fragte diese indessen die Jungs, die sich mühevoll aufrichteten.

»Ja, danke… geht schon«, antwortete Remus höflich, was Sirius völlig ignorierte, denn er stürmte geschockt zurück zum aufgeklappten Porträt (Nigellus war gerade nicht da, weshalb ausnahmsweise mal kein bissiger Kommentar kam), um in die Tiefe zu starren, des Sprechens nicht mehr mächtig vor Entsetzen.

Einen Augenblick später schlossen sich ihm auch die anderen drei Jungs an.

»Meine Bücher! Wie soll ich denn dann die Prüfungen bestehen!«, jammerte Remus sogleich.

»Vergiss die Bücher«, ereiferte sich James aufgewühlt. »Das Ding hat meinen nagelneuen _Nimbus 1001_ geschluckt!«

»Und meinen Verwandlungsaufsatz!«, lamentierte Peter ebenso. »McGonagall war sowieso schon so wütend auf mich! – Jetzt muss ich den noch mal schreiben!«

»Fragt sich nur, womit schreiben, was?«, grinste das Mädchen amüsiert und fuhr ironisch fort: »Ach, wie schade. Jetzt kann ich ja nicht mal mehr für Arithmantik lernen.«

»Mein Ersatzbett«, würgte Sirius nur noch heraus

Im selben Moment vernahmen sie hinter sich schon Schritte, als Piler mit dem anderen Mädchen zurückkam.

»Lydia, stimmt das, was Nancy mir erzählt hat?«, hakte Piler ungläubig nach.

»Glauben Sie, ich lüg hier zum Spaß!«, empörte sich Nancy.

»Hey, unsere Arithmantiksachen sind weg«, erinnerte Lydia sie begeistert.

»Cool!«, jubelte Nancy daraufhin los.

Sirius runzelte leicht die Stirn über ihre seltsame Konversation, schließlich gab es momentan Wichtigeres: Zum Beispiel sein Bett!

Alle ihre Sachen waren mit einem Mal verschwunden. Die Schulsachen ebenso, wie die Koffer samt Kleidung, Sirius' Geld genauso, wie sein Denkarium…

In der Zwischenzeit blickte Piler durch das Porträtloch ins Nichts hinaus, wo ehemals der Gryffindor-Turm gestanden hatte.

»Das stellt in der Tat ein Problem dar«, erkannte der Lehrer trocken. »Und außer euch sechs war sonst keiner im Turm?«

»Na ja, das wird man ja spätestens beim Durchzählen merken, oder?«, konnte sich Sirius nicht verkneifen, sodass Piler die Mädchen fragend ansah, die synchron den Kopf schüttelten.

Überraschenderweise kamen in dem Augenblick Dumbledore und McGonagall herbeigeeilt.

»Glaubt es oder glaubt es nicht…«, begann Piler schon, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn: »Phineas hat mir bereits alles berichtet.«

Der Schulleiter besah sich seinerseits den Schaden, während die Schreckschraube sich bei den Schülern versicherte, ob auch alle in Ordnung wären.

Schließlich wollte sie die Gryffindors sogar vorsichtshalber in den Krankenflügel schicken, als schon die ersten Schüler von draußen hereinkamen, um in ihren Turm zurückzukehren, da es bereits auf acht Uhr zuging.

Noch ehe die sechs den Korridor Richtung Krankenflügel einschlagen konnten, war dieser rappelvoll von Gryffindors, die verwirrt stehen blieben, als sie den Direktor und ihre Hauslehrerin erblickten.

Die ersten schrieen auf, sobald sie die Lage realisierten, sodass bald auch die in den hinteren Reihen, die sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen mussten, um irgendetwas sehen zu können, auf dem Laufenden waren.

– Allerdings war die Wahrheit leicht verfremdet worden; viele schienen zu glauben, dass der Gryffindor-Turm vor Dumbledores Augen abgebrannt sei (Pernilla kreischte sogar auf: »Was! Feuerspeiende Drachen!«) und manche waren felsenfest überzeugt davon, dass Sirius und James ihn abgefackelt hätten.

Endlich sorgte McGonagall mit roten Funken, die sie aus ihrem Zauberstab sprühen ließ für Ruhe und befahl ihnen allen, sich in der Großen Halle zu versammeln, wo sie diese Nacht aushilfsweise untergebracht werden sollten.

Murrend und aufgeregt miteinander flüsternd zogen sich die Schüler also in die Halle zurück (nicht ohne Lydia, Nancy und die vier Jungs mit Fragen zu bombardieren).

Kurz darauf erschien Flitwick, um die Tische an die Wand und Schlafsäcke auf den Boden zu zaubern, woraufhin sie es sich bequem machten, um noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein Mutmaßungen anzustellen.

Die vier Jungs dagegen debattierten darüber, ob sie die Lehrer von dem möglichen Fluch unterrichten sollten, was Sirius natürlich strikt ablehnte (»Es gibt keinen Fluch, wie oft denn noch, Remus!« Von der anderen Seite der Großen Halle rief der ÜV: »Pssst! Ihr sollt schlafen!«).

Sirius war froh, dieser Unterhaltung entgehen zu können, als Peter mal wieder fragte, wer ihn zum nächsten Klo begleiten würde.

Kaum waren sie an der Tür zur Eingangshalle angekommen, hielt Sirius Peter zurück. Er hatte Stimmen von draußen gehört, die sich erregt über irgendetwas unterhielten.

Langsam schob er die Tür einen kleinen Spalt auf, sodass er Dumbledore und einen mittelgroßen, gutgebauten Mann mit lichtem Haar, den Zaubereiminister, erkannte.

»Fergus, ich finde Ihren Vorschlag doch etwas übereilt. Es ist nun wirklich keine Option, die Schule zu schließen«, erklärte Dumbledore eben seinen Standpunkt.

»Aber so kann es doch nicht weitergehen, Dumbledore. Irgendwann wird noch jemand zu Schaden kommen. Denken Sie nur mal, was passiert wäre, wenn die Kinder nicht rechtzeitig hinausgekommen wären«, erwiderte Wanderon, der Minister, erregt.

»Aber das sind sie nun mal. Beruhigen Sie sich, ich werde nie zulassen, dass einem meiner Schüler etwas passiert.«

Bevor Sirius noch irgendetwas Wichtiges mitbekommen konnte, tauchte der ÜV neben ihnen aus der Dunkelheit auf und pflaumte sie an: »Jetzt hab ich aber genug! Wenn ihr euch nicht sofort wieder hinlegt, werde ich Professor McGonagall Bescheid geben!«

Notgedrungen mussten Sirius und Peter zu den anderen beiden zurückkehren, wobei Peter sich leise bei Sirius beschwerte, dass er nun doch nicht auf die Toilette gehen konnte.

Doch Sirius war viel zu sehr in seinen Gedanken, als dass er dem hätte Beachtung schenken können und erzählte James und Remus sogleich von dem belauschten Gespräch.

Besorgt blickten sie sich schließlich an, alle in der stillen Hoffnung, dass es keinen weiteren Anlass für den Zaubereiminister geben würde, Hogwarts doch zu schließen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von den eintreffenden Ravenclaws, Slytherins und Hufflepuffs geweckt, die nach und nach zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle eintrafen und die sehr erstaunt über die dort schlafenden Gryffindors schienen. 

Diejenigen, die als erste aufwachten, erzählten den verwirrten Schülern der anderen Häuser, was am vergangenen Abend noch passiert war, sodass bald die heißesten Gerüchte umgingen, dass nur noch die Slytherin-Kerker existierten und so mancher panische Hufflepuff in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückrannte, um zu überprüfen, ob der noch vorhanden war.

Immerhin hatten die Hogwarts-Schüler somit ein neues Gerücht, das sie das alte vonwegen der Gewalttätigkeit der vier Freunde bezüglich Daveys Auge vergessen ließ.

Erst, als Dumbledore persönlich die Große Halle betrat, kehrte augenblicklich Ruhe ein, auf Grund der Spannung, was der Schulleiter zu sagen hatte.

Dumbledore wirkte recht müde, als er die Situation schilderte, die allen mittlerweile schon (mehr oder weniger wahrheitsgetreu) bekannt war.

Er erwähnte allerdings mit keiner Silbe die mögliche Schließung der Schule. Allem Anschein nach hatte er Wanderon doch noch davon überzeugt, die Schule nicht zu schließen oder er wollte einfach nur keine unnötige Aufregung verursachen.

Sobald er mit seiner Ansprache geendet hatte, trat McGonagall mit einer langen Pergamentrolle vor die Schüler und knöpfte nahtlos an Dumbledores Rede an: »Demnach sehen wir uns gezwungen, die betroffenen Schüler und Schülerinnen auf die drei verbliebenen Häuser aufzuteilen! –«

Sie räusperte sich und blickte durch ihre eckigen Brillengläser auf ihre Pergamentrolle.

»–Von den Erstklässlern werden fortan Mr Potter und Mr Lupin den Ravenclaw-Schlafsaal der Jungen teilen, Miss Evans den der Mädchen. Mr Gudgeon, Mr Pettigrew und Mr Sparks kommen nach Hufflepuff, ebenso wie Miss Stebbins und Miss Parnew. Mr Black und Miss Callux nach Slytherin. Die Zweitklässler…«

Sirius' Blick suchte unwillkürlich den James'. Wie konnten die nur die Frechheit besitzen, ihn und James zu trennen! Und obendrein noch ihn nach Slytherin schicken! James sah ihn ebenso entrüstet an; anscheinend konnte er diese Ungerechtigkeit genauso wenig verstehen, geschweige denn hinnehmen, wie Sirius.

Sirius realisierte gar nicht, wie die Zweit- bis Siebtklässler eingeteilt wurden und es interessierte ihn auch gar nicht, schließlich musste er sich überlegen, was er nun machen sollte. Er könnte natürlich einfach mit James und Remus nach Ravenclaw gehen…

Es blieb zwar ohnehin die Frage, wie lange Hogwarts überhaupt noch existieren würde – sei es, dass sich das ganze Schloss auflöste, oder dass das Zaubereiministerium es schließen ließ –, aber dennoch würden sie Sirius nicht in das selbe Haus wie Bellatrix und Malfoy bringen.

Endlich war die Schreckschraube mit Vorlesen fertig und beendete ihren Vortrag zum Entsetzen der Schüler mit der Ansage, dass sie sich dennoch in einer halben Stunde zum Unterricht einfinden sollten, der wie gewöhnlich stattfinden werde, obwohl kaum ein Gryffindor mehr seine Schulsachen besaß, da sich die am Vorabend zum Zeitpunkt der Katastrophe im Gryffindor-Turm befunden haben.

Als Specter, der zu seinem Missfallen nach Hufflepuff gekommen war, die Schreckschraube aber darauf aufmerksam machte, schnauzte die ihn nur schlecht gelaunt an, sodass sich niemand mehr etwas zu sagen traute.

So langsam hoben jedoch die Gespräche und ein ungläubiges Gemurmel derer, die den verschwundenen Gryffindor-Turm noch nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatten, wieder an.

»Dann müssen wir heute das Essen wohl mal ausfallen lassen«, meinte Remus wie selbstverständlich.

»Was?« Sirius sah ihn irritiert an. »Die Lehrer stellen doch die Tische wieder auf und wir haben noch 'ne halbe Stunde!«

Tatsächlich wischte McGonagall die Schlafsäcke mit einer eleganten Bewegung des Zauberstabs weg und Flitwick sorgte mit einem Aufrufezauber dafür, dass die zwei Haustische, die an der Wand standen, sich wieder in die Mitte der Großen Halle stellten.

»Ja, aber die sollten wir dafür nutzen, unseren Eltern zu schreiben und um die nötigsten Sachen zu bitten«, erwiderte Remus, wobei er bereits auf die Eingangshalle zuhielt.

Mit knurrenden Magen folgten die anderen drei ihm murrend.

Sirius war es ganz recht, dass Oxbow momentan jagen war, denn so hatte er einen guten Vorwand, seinen Eltern nicht schreiben zu müssen, die das sowieso nur als guten Anlass gesehen hätten, ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er nach Slytherin hätte wechseln sollen und nun eben die Konsequenzen tragen müsste.

Allerdings suchte Remus ihm sogleich eine Schuleule, die den Auftrag gerne übernehmen würde.

»Lass mal, ich glaub, ich warte lieber, bis Oxbow wieder zurück ist«, wehrte Sirius nur ab.

»Soll ich meine Eltern fragen, ob die dir was mitbesorgen?«, fragte James in dem Moment völlig unvermittelt, der eben eine kleine Notiz an seine Eltern kritzelte.

Peter unterdessen nahm dankbar die Eule an, die Remus zuerst Sirius ausgesucht hatte und nun ihm anbot. Er selbst hatte einer großen Schleiereule seinen Brief übergeben und hatte diese bereits losgeschickt.

Sirius, der sich von James durchschaut fühlte, ließ seinen Blick unbewusst durch die Eulerei irren, ohne sofort zu antworten. Er könnte behaupten, seine Eltern wären auf Geschäftsreise…

Als er wieder James ansah, um ihm das zu erläutern, hatte der ihn noch immer fixiert und feixte amüsiert: »Na, schon eine Ausrede gefunden?«

Damit beugte er sich über sein Stück Pergament und erklärte beim Schreiben: »So, dann schicken meine Eltern dir eben auch das Wichtigste mit. Wenn die eh schon in die Winkelgasse müssen, ist es ja egal, ob sie für mich oder für uns beide einkaufen gehen. Ist ja eh dasselbe. Ein paar Umhänge, Schulsachen…«

Sirius konnte nicht anders, als ihm dankbar zuzulächeln und obwohl er nichts weiter sagte, hatte James ihn eindeutig verstanden, denn er erwiderte sein Lächeln aufrichtig.

Der Schultag zog sich in die Länge, besonders, da Sirius mit James ausgemacht hatte, dass er Piler fragen würde, ob er nicht auch zu James und Remus nach Ravenclaw gehen könnte, weil Remus es strikt ablehnte, dass Sirius sich einfach so ihnen anschloss.

So konnte es Sirius wenigstens bis zur letzten Stunde rauszögern und außerdem war er froh, dass James nicht McGonagall als ihre Hauslehrerin vorgeschlagen hatte. Endlich entließ Piler die Klasse (nachdem er schon versehentlich zehn Minuten überzogen hatte, da der Gong noch immer nicht ersetzt war) und während alle Schüler nach draußen ins Wochenende stürmten, begab sich Sirius von James motiviert zum Lehrerpult.

Kaum hatte Piler ihn erblickt, fing er schon an: »Du bist wieder schlafgewandelt! – Ich könnte mir heute Abend freinehmen…«

»Nein, nein! Ich bin eigentlich… Ich wollte fragen, ob ich nicht auch nach Ravenclaw kann?«

Piler, der offenbar überzeugt gewesen war, dass es sich um Sirius' Somnambulismus handelte, wirkte ein wenig zerstreut.

»Hmm… Ich kann schon verstehen, dass du nicht unbedingt nach Slytherin willst, aber das haben Minerva und Dumbledore so eingeteilt. Ich glaube, da musst du besser einen von den beiden fragen!«

Etwas mitleidig sah er Sirius an, doch in seiner Miene lag auch etwas Entschlossenes, das verriet, dass es nichts brachte, weiter zu diskutieren.

Auch James schien ziemlich enttäuscht, versuchte ihm aber auf dem Weg zur Schreckschraube einzureden, dass diese sicherlich nichts dagegen haben würde, wenn er bei ihnen in Ravenclaw blieb. Schließlich mussten sie sowieso bald eine bessere Lösung finden, da sie ja nicht ewig auf den Gryffindor-Turm verzichten konnten, der schon seit über tausend Jahren stand… vielmehr so lange gestanden hatte.

Sie trafen die Schreckschraube nicht in ihrem Büro an und auch das Lehrerzimmer war bis auf Professor Upperstick verwaist, die ihnen weissagte, dass sie sich zu Dumbledore begeben würden, wenn sie zu McGonagall wollten.

Auf dem Weg zu dem steinernen Wasserspeier regte sich Sirius auf: »Wir sollten jetzt eigentlich _nicht_ zu Dumbledores Büro gehen, dann wäre ihre schöne ›Voraussage‹ im Eimer!«

»Jetzt reg dich nicht so auf«, beschwichtigte ihn Remus. »Du willst doch nach Ravenclaw, oder!«

»Aber müssen wir deshalb gleich zum Schulleiter gehen?«, warf Peter kleinlaut ein, wurde aber nicht weiter beachtet, da James in dem Moment trocken feststellte: »Beißende Bumerangs, wir wissen doch das Passwort gar nicht!«

Doch in dem Augenblick erwachte der Wasserspeier zum Leben und gab den Eingang zum Büro frei. »Beißende Bumerangs!«, wiederholte James ungläubig, betrat aber, wie alle anderen auch die selbstlaufende Treppe.

James wandte sich skeptisch Sirius zu: »Beißende…«

»…Bumerangs, genau!«, bestätigte Sirius trocken und betätigte den Greifenklopfer, woraufhin die Vier ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten eintraten.

Dumbledore und McGonagall waren allem Anschein nach gerade in eine Diskussion vertieft, doch als sie die Jungs wahrnahmen, unterbrachen sie diese abrupt.

»Was machen Sie denn hier?«, wollte die Schreckschraube sofort wissen, die Lippen zu einem kompromisslosen Strich zusammengekniffen.

Dumbledore inzwischen betrachtete sie nur interessiert, gab sich aber offensichtlich mit McGonagalls Frage zufrieden, auf deren Antwort er wohl wartete.

»Wir wollten eigentlich zu Ihnen«, begann James an McGonagall gewandt, woraufhin die Schreckschraube sie fragend ansah.

»Man hat mich nach Slytherin gesteckt«, beschwerte sich Sirius in einem anklagenden Ton, als sei damit alles gesagt.

Die Schreckschraube maß ihn durch ihre Brillengläser hindurch mit einem strengen Blick. »Und!«

Sirius blinzelte die Lehrerin verwirrt an.

»Ich will aber nach Ravenclaw«, entgegnete er, als er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte ob der Begriffsstutzigkeit der Schreckschraube. Sein Anliegen war doch nur zu offensichtlich.

»Was Sie wollen spielt leider keine allzu große Rolle, Mr Black. Wir haben die Schüler auf die verschiedenen Häuser aufgeteilt, sodass nirgends zu viele sind und Professor Brewpot hat sich dafür eingesetzt, dass Sie nach Slytherin kommen, also…«

»Erst hab ich kein eigenes Bett, dann muss ich auch noch nach Slytherin! Das schreibe ich meinen Eltern…«

Normalerweise war er mit einer solchen Drohung immer recht gut durchgekommen, da niemand den Zorn der Blacks auf sich ziehen wollte, die dank ihres Goldes überall Connections hatten – obwohl Sirius natürlich niemals seinen Eltern geschrieben hätte.

Doch McGonagall erwiderte nur hitzig: »Schön, dann schreiben Sie das Ihren Eltern. Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, werden die sich bestimmt freuen, das zu hören.«

Hinter ihm stieß James ihn sanft an und flüsterte halblaut: »Okay, Sirius, ich glaub, das war ein ›Nein‹!«

Nun gut, dann musste er eben doch einfach ohne Erlaubnis mit zu den Ravenclaws gehen, überlegte sich Sirius, der es noch immer nicht ganz fassen konnte, dass seine Drohung mit den Eltern nicht gezogen hatte.

Doch in dem Moment erhob Dumbledore erstmals das Wort, der bisher nur ruhig dagesessen und zugehört hatte.

»Ich denke, auf einen mehr oder weniger in Ravenclaw kommt es auch nicht an, Minerva. Bevor Mr Black noch auf den Gedanken kommt, sich der Vorschrift zu widersetzen…«

McGonagall schnaubte auf. »Ach, na schön«, gab sie schließlich nach.

»Okay Sirius«, meinte James hinter ihm erfreut, »ich glaube, das war ein ›Ja‹!«

»Ähm…«, begann Peter leise und verlegen.

»Na, meinetwegen können auch Sie nach Ravenclaw, Mr Pettigrew, aber glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie mit so was immer durchkommen!«

Remus murmelte noch einen Dank und schaffte es dann irgendwie, alle rasch aus dem Büro zu bringen, bevor es sich die Schreckschraube noch anders überlegte.

* * *

Der Ravenclaw-Turm lag auf der Westseite des Schlosses, das wusste zum Glück Remus, doch sie mussten dennoch vor dem Porträt eines alten, recht verwirrt wirkenden Zauberers warten, da sie das Passwort nicht wussten. 

Der Zauberer, der nur noch ein paar Haare auf dem Kopf und ein Monokel vor dem rechten Auge klemmen hatte, warf ihnen hin und wieder neugierige Blicke zu, sprach sie aber nicht an, sondern wandte sich jedes Mal, wenn ihn Sirius' mürrischer Blick traf, schnell ab und betrachtete interessiert seine Fingernägel.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, in der es sich die vier bereits vor dem Porträt mehr oder weniger bequem gemacht hatten, vernahm Sirius Schritte und Anne kam auf sie zu.

»Na endlich!«, maulte Sirius sogleich, während er sich den Staub von seinem Umhang klopfte. »Man könnte fast denken, dass ihr Ravenclaws nie ein- und ausgeht! Was machst du eigentlich hier!«

Anne blieb bei den Vieren stehen, ohne das Passwort zu nennen und musterte Sirius sinnend. »Weißt du, ich glaube, das sollte ich eher _dich_ fragen. Ich dachte, du wärst nach Slytherin gekommen!«

»Und wo kommst du überhaupt her?«, fragte Sirius unbeirrt weiter.

»Vom Abendessen. Sonst noch Fragen?«

»Ja! Das Passwort!«, fiel jetzt James vehement ein.

Anne warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu dem Porträt, dessen Bewohner eben sein Monokel an seinem Umhang putzte, dann beugte sie sich zu den Jungs vor und flüsterte, sodass der Zauberer sie nicht hören konnte: »Ich weiß es selber nicht!«

Sirius traute seinen Ohren kaum. Jetzt warteten sie hier schon den ganzen Abend lang und wenn dann endlich eine Ravenclaw kam, kannte die noch nicht mal das Passwort zu ihrem eigenen Turm!

Er wollte Anne auch schon anschnauzen, doch in dem Moment wandte sich das Mädchen dem Porträt zu: »Wir wollen rein!«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Als ob je ein Porträt in Hogwarts jemanden eingelassen hätte, nur wenn der es schlicht und einfach darum bat!

»Passwort, Milady?«, erkundigte sich der Zauberer mit einer schleppenden, monotonen Stimme.

»Ähm… ›Beefsteak‹!«, antwortete Anne souverän, worauf das Porträt widerstandslos zur Seite klappte und das Loch dahinter freigab, durch welches die fünf in den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum kletterten.

»Und was sollte das jetzt!«, wollte James irritiert wissen, als das Porträt hinter ihnen wieder zuklappte.

»Ach, ist mir als erstes eingefallen. Wisst ihr, der hängt hier nur als Ersatz rum. Normalerweise haben wir ein echt nettes Porträt, aber das hat sich letzte Woche aufgelöst. Na ja – und dann haben wir den gekriegt! Ist nicht grad der aller Hellste, wenn ihr wisst, was ich mein… Leidet unter Amnesie und weiß die Passwörter, die er sich ausdenkt, selber nicht mehr… Oh, da hinten sitzt Lily ganz allein rum. Die ist ja als einziges Erstklass-Mädchen nach Ravenclaw gekommen. Ich glaub, ich geh mal ein bisschen zu der!«

Damit wuselte sie auch schon quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Lily, die vor dem (noch vorhandenen) Kamin saß und in die Flammen starrte.

»Sagt bloß nicht, wir hätten die ganze Zeit hier reingekonnt, wenn wir dem senilen Typen nur irgendein ›Passwort‹ gesagt hätten!«, regte sich Sirius auf, während sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem zukünftigen Schlafsaal machten.

Im Schlafsaal der Ravenclaw-Erstklässler (zu dem man wenigstens nicht erst hochfliegen musste) war es mit vier Schülern mehr, denen notdürftig etwas kleinere und unbequemere Betten hingestellt worden waren (»Ach, hier kriegen wir auf einmal Betten!«), sehr eng, obwohl außer Nelson nur zwei andere, Finn und Tai dort wohnten.

Auch im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum merkte man deutlich den Neuzugang. Gleich am ersten Abend gab es unter den jüngeren Schülern der verschiedenen Häuser Streit um die Stühle, die ohnehin schon stark reduziert waren, weil einige einfach verschwunden waren, wie Finn ihnen erzählte.

Schließlich sorgten der ÜV – der ebenfalls nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt worden war – und eine Vertrauensschülerin aus Ravenclaw für Ordnung mit der Drohung, sie werden die Schreckschraube informieren und jegliche Unruhestifter umgehend nach Slytherin abkommandieren lassen.

Nelson, Finn und Tai nahmen die Gryffindors zum Glück herzlich in ihrem Reich auf, was man von anderen Häusern nicht gerade behaupten konnte.

Den Slytherins zum Beispiel, zu denen nur sehr wenige Gryffindors geschickt worden waren, war es ganz und gar nicht recht, dass sie ihren Platz mit ihren Feinden teilen sollten und immer öfter mussten die Lehrer in den nächsten Tagen bei Streiten, die in Duelle ausarteten eingreifen.

Selbst Specter beschwerte sich, dass er bei den Hufflepuffs nie die erforderliche Ruhe fand, um für seine UTZe zu lernen, bis er mit einem anderen Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw das Haus tauschen konnte.

Andrew verhielt sich dieser Zeit etwas seltsam, was Sirius darauf schob, dass er andauernd nur für die Prüfungen lernte, um das Jahr diesmal zu schaffen (na, wenn er schon eigens Nachhilfestunden bei Lehrern nahm…).

Als Sirius ihn einmal fragte, wie es in Alte Runen so lief, schaute er ihn nur reichlich irritiert an, ohne zu antworten.

Auch die Hausgeister schienen aufs Äußerste verwirrt ob der neuen Lage. Sirius sah sogar ein Mal, wie der Blutige Baron Eileen grüßte, obwohl er für gewöhnlich nie das Wort an einen ›unwürdigen Gryffindor‹ richtete; wahrscheinlich hielt er sie für eine Slytherin, seit das Mädchen in die Slytherin-Kerker eingezogen war…

Wenngleich die Häuser gezwungenermaßen immer mehr zusammengeschweißt wurden, indem sie sich erst die Tische und nun auch die Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle teilen mussten, herrschte im Schloss vermehrt Aggressivität vor.

So ziemlich jeder schnauzte jeden an – Lehrer Schüler, manchmal sogar Schüler Lehrer, natürlich Schüler sich gegenseitig und als Sirius nach dem Wochenende endlich zusammen mit James, Remus und Peter auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde war, sah er sogar, wie Highking mit Upperstick in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt war.

»Es war noch nie der Fall, dass der Mond in irgendeiner Weise Einfluss auf ein Gebäude nehmen konnte!«, hörten sie Highking laut sagen.

Sirius gab schnell James ein Zeichen, sodass sie ihr Tempo etwas verringerten, um hören zu können, worum es da ging.

»Ach ja?«, erwiderte Upperstick schrill. »Und wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich _gesehen_ habe, dass der Mond sehr wohl einen Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse haben kann!«

Highking schnaubte verächtlich auf.

»Dann sage ich Ihnen, dass Sie eine miserable Seherin sind. Ihre Aussagen sind astronomisch rein gar nicht zu begründen!«

»Aber der Mond kann durchaus unser Leben beeinflussen, das brauche ich Ihnen ja wohl nicht extra zu erklären!… In ein paar Tagen ist wieder Vollmond. Wir werden ja sehen, ob sich Hogwarts dann noch mehr auflösen wird!«

Mehr bekamen die Jungs von dem Streitgespräch der Lehrer nicht mit, da in dem Moment Remus seine Bücher, die er sich aus der Bibliothek geliehen hatte, fallen ließ und die Professoren wohl bemerkten, dass sie nicht allein in der Eingangshalle waren, denn während Sirius, James und Peter Remus halfen, die Bücher wieder aufzusammeln, zogen sie sich, nachdem sie einen letzten bösen Blick getauscht hatten, zurück.

Der restliche Tag stellte sich, genau wie der vergangene Freitag, als einziger Witz heraus, was den Unterricht betraf, da die meisten Schüler keine Bücher mehr besaßen und so übten sie in fast jedem Fach nur ein wenig praktisches Herumzaubern.

Sie mussten bis Mittwochmorgen warten, bis endlich mit der Morgenpost Akredula und zwei weitere, unbekannte Eulen eintrafen, die große Päckchen trugen, in welchen die überlebenswichtigsten Sachen enthalten waren.

Auch wenn das hieß, dass sie ihre Bücher wieder hatten und somit der Unterricht wieder ordnungsgemäß abgehalten werden konnte, brauchten sie sich wenigstens nicht mehr Sachen von Nelson, Finn oder Tai zu leihen.

Auch Remus und Peter bekamen von Eulen einige Sachen geschickt, sodass es insgesamt im Schlafsaal der Ravenclaw-Erstklässler nochmals um einiges enger wurde…

* * *

»Ach, Mr Black, gehen Sie doch mal geschwind runter zu Professor Brewpot. Der weiß bestimmt, in welchem Zeichen Aquila bei Vollmond steht«, riss Aveimperatore Sirius aus seinen Tagträumen, die sich das nahe Unterrichtsende herbeisehnten. 

Sirius seufzte innerlich schon kapitulierend auf, da meldete sich Lily.

»Ja, Miss Evans?«, wandte sich der Lehrer ihr zu, sodass Sirius, der sich bereits halb erhoben hatte, wieder zurücksinken ließ, in der Hoffnung, Aveimperatore habe ihn vielleicht vergessen.

»Wir haben doch einen Mondkalender hier!« – Das rothaarige Mädchen wies auf einen großen Kalender, der am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers an der Wand hing – »Da steht das sicher drin!«

Als Highking irritiert zu dem Kalender schritt, atmete Sirius erleichtert auf und konnte nicht umhin, Lily einen dankenden Blick zuzuwerfen, den die kalt ignorierte.

Allein Anne, die neben Lily saß, schien ihn bemerkt zu haben, denn sie zwinkerte ihm zu und formte mit den Lippen die Worte »Glück gehabt!«

Inzwischen war Highking an der Wand angelangt und studierte aufmerksam den Kalender.

»Oh, natürlich… Man kann Aquila ja von hier aus im April noch gar nicht sehen…«, stellte er schließlich etwas verlegen fest.

»Nun gut, dann… lesen Sie sich bitte das Kapitel über Aquila bis zum nächsten Mal durch und – ich denke, Sie können gehen«, beschloss Aveimperatore damit den Unterricht, wobei er einen schnellen Blick auf seine Uhr warf.

Als sie zusammenpackten, klopfte James Sirius auf den Rücken. »Das war noch mal knapp, was?«

»Stimmt. Eine Strafarbeit bei Brewpot hätte dir gerade noch gefehlt, wo wir doch sowieso zurzeit so viel für die Prüfungen lernen müssen«, mischte sich Remus mit ein, der mit seinem Buch unter dem Arm bereits auf sie wartete.

Sirius ignorierte die Anspielung mit den Prüfungen einfach (er und James hatten noch nicht einen Blick in die Bücher geworfen).

»Wer sagt denn bitte, dass ich eine Strafarbeit bekommen hätte, wenn ich zu Brewpot gegangen wäre!«, empörte sich Sirius stattdessen auf dem Weg nach unten.

Remus zuckte die Schultern. »Na ja, du kriegst ja eigentlich immer eine, wenn du auf Brewpot triffst…«, stellte er nüchtern fest.

»Hey, wo geht ihr denn hin!«

Völlig in ihr Gespräch vertieft hatten die vier gar nicht darauf geachtet, wohin sie gingen, sodass ihre Füße sie automatisch in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm getragen hatten.

Finn machte sie nun darauf aufmerksam, dass es gar keinen Gryffindor-Turm mehr gab und sie somit den Ravenclaws folgen mussten.

Wie immer war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws voll besetzt, sodass sie beschlossen, sich frühzeitig in den Schlafsaal zurückzuziehen, um Stress mit zwei Drittklässlern zu entgehen, die begierige Blicke auf ihre gemütlichen Sessel warfen, die sie ergattert hatten. Vor allem, weil Lewis in der Nähe saß und keiner von ihnen Lust hatte, nach Slytherin umziehen zu müssen, falls der seine Drohung verwirklichen würde.

Remus zufolge war es ganz gut, dass sie mal früher zu Bett gingen nach den ganzen Aufregungen der letzten Tage und außerdem waren sie dann für den nächsten Tag ausgeschlafen, der mit einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung beginnen würde…

* * *

Sirius stolperte und fand sich auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle wieder, wo er keuchend liegen blieb. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und er spürte Schweiß aus seiner Stirn austreten. Er musste gerannt sein… 

Er wusste genau, was er hier tat, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich an vieles erinnern konnte, was Salazar Slytherin ihm zugeflüstert hatte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Schon wieder! Sollte er am Ende wirklich verflucht sein!

Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Eingangshalle streifen, um in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, worüber er diesmal wieder gestolpert war.

Halb glaubte er nicht mehr daran, irgendetwas zu sehen – das Phantom zeigte sich schließlich nicht so leicht! Trotzdem versuchte er die Finsternis mit den Augen zu durchdringen…

Sirius keuchte auf und war für einen Moment vor Entsetzen wie erstarrt. Vor ihm stand im Dunkel des Schlosses ein riesiger Hund, dessen leuchtend gelbe Augen ihn gefährlich anfunkelten… _der Grimm_, schoss es ihm unvermittelt durch den Kopf, das schlimmste Todesomen der Zaubererwelt!

Sirius wollte sich aufrappeln und davonrasen, doch das Ungeheuer war schneller. Mit einem Satz war es heran – und schlabberte ihm das Gesicht ab.

Sirius, dessen Herz noch immer vor Panik raste, stieß ungläubig hervor: »F – Fang!«

Das ›Untier‹, das über ihm stand war eindeutig Hagrids Saurüde Fang – allerdings sah er eher aus wie ein Geisterhund, da sein ganzes Hinterteil – einfach weg war. Dennoch schien er ganz gut laufen zu können und wirkte auch so quietschfidel.

»Mensch… ich dachte, du darfst hier nicht rein…«, begann Sirius erleichtert, sein ›Phantom‹ endlich entlarvt zu haben.

Er kraulte Fang geistesabwesend hinter den Ohren und dachte halb darüber nach, ob er nun Fang nach draußen bringen, Hagrid suchen, oder einfach wieder ins Bett zurückgehen sollte… halb beschäftigte er sich in Gedanken damit, Piler aufzusuchen, wobei er sich an Remus' Worte vor ein paar Wochen erinnerte, dass er auch nachts zu Piler gehen konnte.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm zum Glück abgenommen (anderenfalls wäre er wahrscheinlich bis zum nächsten Morgen auf dem kalten Boden der Eingangshalle rumgesessen), denn in dem Augenblick kam Hagrid aus der Großen Halle und rief mit gedämpfter Stimme nach Fang.

Als er Sirius und den halb sichtbaren Fang erkannte, erstarrte er eine Sekunde.

»Sirius!« Sein Blick flackerte beim Näherkommen zu Fang, der freudig winselte. »Sag bloß, du wanderst schon wieder im Schloss rum!«

Sirius, der sich schließlich doch bequemte, aufzustehen (da Hagrid nun bei ihm und Fang angelangt war, fühlte er sich im Sitzen doch ein wenig zu klein), ging auf die ohnehin recht sinnlose Frage (was sonst sollte er mitten in der Nacht auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle verloren haben!) gar nicht ein.

»Hagrid – was hat _das_ zu bedeuten!« Sirius wies auf Fang, obwohl er die Antwort bereits ahnte.

»Ach das… muss wohl der Zauber nachlassen. Gut, dass du's entdeckt hast, bevor ihn 'n Lehrer hier drin sieht! – Weißte… war 'n ganz schöner Aufwand, den unsichtbar zu krieg'n…«

»Du hast ihn unsichtbar gezaubert und ins Schloss gelassen, obwohl er eigentlich draußen bleiben soll!«, vergewisserte sich Sirius trocken.

Das war mal wieder typisch für Hagrid! Unter normalen Umständen hätte Sirius das lustig oder sogar aufregend gefunden, aber nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er allem Anschein nach tatsächlich von bösen Geistern besessen war, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach die Schule bald geschlossen werden musste und er dazu noch wieder mal schlafgewandelt war, obwohl er sich so sicher gewesen war, dass die Therapie diesmal angeschlagen hatte, seufzte er nur tief auf, als Hagrid unbekümmert nickte, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, einen riesigen Hund unsichtbar zu hexen und im Schloss freizulassen.

»Na gut – dann sollten wir ihn lieber mal wieder ganz verschwinden lassen«, meinte Sirius ergeben, womit er seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche holen wollte, allerdings feststellen musste, dass er seinen Pyjama trug und der Zauberstab noch immer im Ravenclaw-Turm lag.

»Lass ma!«, wehrte Hagrid ab. »Ich mach das schon. Geh du ruhig zurück ins Bett – oder noch besser zu Professor Piler!«

Hagrid sah Sirius streng an, als wäre _er_ derjenige, gewesen, der heimlich einen Hund im Schloss hielt, dann zog er einen rosa Regenschirm aus einer seiner Manteltaschen.

»Regnet's draußen?«, wollte Sirius nebenbei wissen, der vermutete, dass Hagrid Fang spazieren führen würde.

»Nee, aber der is mir 'n bisschen behilflich dabei, Fang wieder ganz unsichtbar zu machen«, zwinkerte Hagrid und holte ein kleines Buch aus einer anderen Tasche, worin er vermutlich etwas nachschlagen wollte.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern und begab sich tatsächlich zurück zum Ravenclaw-Turm, auch wenn er eigentlich ganz gerne noch gesehen hätte, wie Hagrid Fang verschwinden ließ.

Hagrid hatte ihnen ja schon vor einigen Monaten erzählt, dass sein Zauberstab in seinem dritten Schuljahr zerbrochen worden war. Es schien, als hätte Sirius herausgefunden, wo Hagrid dessen Bruchstücke aufbewahrte.

Eins musste er Hagrid lassen: Für Außenstehende sah der rosa Regenschirm bestimmt ziemlich harmlos aus…

tbc...


	27. Ereignisse bei Vollmond

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Siebenundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Ereignisse bei Vollmond**

* * *

Sirius wehrte sich nicht, als Remus ihm am nächsten Morgen, nachdem er ihnen von letzter Nacht erzählt hatte (die Sache mit Fang hatte er aus Solidarität zu Hagrid bei seinen Ausführungen ausgelassen), eindringlich riet, gleich nach der Verteidigungsstunde am Nachmittag zu Piler zu gehen.

Der dunkelblonde Junge sah sowieso so aus, als ob er bei der kleinsten Diskussion zusammenbrechen würde, sodass es Sirius lieber nicht auf eine Auseinandersetzung ankommen lassen wollte.

Als die Schreckschraube sie in der ersten Stunde in Partnerarbeit einen Verwandlungszauber üben ließ, machte Sirius James auf Remus' kränkliches Aussehen aufmerksam.

Der zuckte jedoch nur die Schultern. »Vielleicht ist er ja auch von den Geistern besessen«, flüsterte er zurück, während er einen raschen Blick über seine Schulter zu Remus und Peter warf.

Sirius blinzelte seinen besten Freund verwirrt an. »Warum? – Schau ich etwa auch so schlimm aus?«

»Mensch, Sirius, wach auf! Man könnte fast meinen, du gehst immer schlafwandlerisch durchs Leben! Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen! Das letzte Mal, als du schlafgewandelt bist, war Remus auch krank. Das kann doch kein Zufall sein. Wahrscheinlich wirkt auf ihn dieselbe seltsame Kraft, die dich immer bewegt!«

Sirius musste über das Gesagte erst einmal nachdenken. Jetzt, wo James es erwähnt hatte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass da wirklich möglicherweise ein Zusammenhang bestehen könnte. Er erinnerte sich, als er nachts mit dem kränklichen Remus am Fenster gestanden hatte…

Mitten in seinen Gedanken ertönte plötzlich der Schulgong, der die erste der zwei Stunden Verwandlung beendete.

Jedenfalls dachte Sirius zuerst, dass es der Schulgong wäre, bis ihm einfiel, dass es gar keinen Gong mehr gab. Irritiert sah er – wie der Großteil der Klasse – zu McGonagall, von wo das Geräusch gekommen war.

Auf deren Pult stand eine Art Kuckucksuhr, aus der ein kleiner Kobold herausgestiefelt kam und unter großer Anstrengung einen für ihn monströsen Gong betätigte.

Auf die fragenden Blicke der Schüler meinte die Lehrerin: »Eine Maßnahme vom Ministerium. Die stehen ab heute in jedem Klassenzimmer!«

Bis zum Ende der letzten Stunde – Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – hatte Sirius noch viel zu viel Zeit, über James' Worte nachzugrübeln.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Remus von den gleichen Geistern verfolgt wurde, wie er selbst? Aber er war nie krank – und hatte Remus nicht zuvor auch schon oft gefehlt!

Warum sollte Remus, der Sirius immer und immer wieder dazu anhielt, wegen seiner Probleme sofort zu Piler zu gehen, ihnen allen seine eigenen Probleme verheimlichen und somit gerade das Gegenteil von seinen Ratschlägen tun, die er anderen gab! Das machte alles keinen Sinn!

Sirius bekam von den Unterrichtsstunden an jenem Tag nicht allzu viel mit, bis der kleine Kobold sich erneut mit einem kräftigen Gongschlaf meldete und das Ende der Verteidigungsstunde verkündete.

Piler schien keineswegs überrascht, als Sirius ihm schließlich beichtete, dass er nachts wieder unfreiwillig aufgewesen war. Sirius vermutete, dass Hagrid ihm bereits davon erzählt hatte und so machten sie gleich für den Abend eine Hypnosestunde aus.

Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen sah Sirius eine Gruppe Hufflepuff-Erstklässler, unter ihnen auch Scott, ohne ersichtlichen Grund stolpern, um direkt vor die Füße einiger älterer Slytherins zu fallen, die sie höhnisch auslachten.

Es schien, als hätte Hagrid Fang wieder ganz unsichtbar bekommen…

Eben wollte er den anderen folgen, die allem Anschein nach von alledem nichts mitbekommen hatten, da traf ihn der Blick einer der Slytherins – Bellatrix!

Übermütig schob sie sich an ihren Mitschülern vorbei auf Sirius zu, wobei sie die Hufflepuffs, die sich eben wieder aufrappelten in ihrer selbstherrlichen Weise aus dem Weg schubste.

»Hey, Cousin!«, begann sie hochnäsig, sodass Sirius sie nicht länger ignorieren konnte. »In Slytherin sagen sie, dass du deine Abnormalität noch nicht im Griff hast! Gehst du wieder zu Piler, damit der dich heilt!«

Diese Worte lösten bei den übrigen Slytherins, die sich hinter Bellatrix angesammelt hatten und Sirius abwertende Blicke zuwarfen, wie üblich eine Lachsalve aus.

»Geht dich nichts an, Bella!«, knirschte Sirius mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. »Ob ich in meiner Freizeit Slytherins Flüche anhänge, oder was ich sonst noch so tue, ist allein meine Sache, klar?«

»Sollte das etwa eine Drohung sein, Kleiner? Falls ja, solltest du nämlich besser noch mal üben«, höhnte Bellatrix, ihre schwarz nachgeschminkten Brauen verächtlich und dennoch in unheilvoller Weise gehoben.

»Nein, das sollte keine Drohung sein… _Das_ ist eine Drohung!« Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und direkt auf Bellatrix gerichtet, deren Grinsen nicht aus ihrem Gesicht wich, sondern nur noch breiter wurde.

»Oh, Baby Black! Es gibt keinen Fluch, den du schon kannst, der stark genug wäre, um mir Angst machen zu können!«

Sirius wollte schon zurückfeuern, da legte sich warnend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass James, Remus und Peter auch noch da waren.

»Entschuldigt, aber wir haben es leider etwas eilig!« Sirius erkannte Remus' Stimme, bevor der Druck auf seiner Schulter verstärkt wurde und er sich widerwillig in die Große Halle an den Ravenclaw-Tisch schieben ließ.

»Die hat doch immer nur dieselben Sprüche drauf«, äußerte sich auch James vorsichtig, während er einen bösen Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch warf, wo sich Bella eben neben Rodolphus niederließ und mit einem fiesen Grinsen zu Sirius nickte, wobei sie ihre langen dunklen Haare in ihrer arroganten Art nach hinten schüttelte.

»Brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen«, grummelte Sirius verstimmt.

Der Appetit war ihm aber trotzdem vergangen.

Neben ihm atmete Remus hörbar auf. »Gut, dass du dir von der nichts einreden lässt! Das Schlechteste wäre jetzt, in irgendeiner Hinsicht falsch zu reagieren…«

»Hast Recht… Mir reicht's! Ich geh ab sofort _nicht_ mehr zu Piler.«

Im nächsten Moment bereute er es schon wieder fast, seine Freunde in sein Vorhaben eingeweiht zu haben. Er hätte doch besser einfach so nicht zur vereinbarten Hypnosestunde gehen sollen…

Denn Remus redete den ganzen Abend auf ihn ein, wie unvernünftig es doch wäre, nur wegen Bellatrix die Hypnosestunden bei Piler abzusagen, die ihm dabei halfen, nicht mehr schlafzuwandeln.

Irgendwann – sie saßen gerade in dem völlig überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws – schaltete Sirius einfach ab, ohne weiter auf Remus zu achten.

»Langsam glaub ich, es geht dir gar nicht so sehr um Bellatrix«, beschuldigte Remus ihn eben.

»Hmmm…«, machte Sirius nur, der gar nicht richtig zuhörte.

Er würde einfach die Nacht über aufbleiben, dann lief er immerhin nicht Gefahr, im Schlaf wieder aufzustehen…

»Sirius!«

»Hmmm…«

Andererseits war da diese verlockende Phiole mit dem _Trank der Lebenden Toten_, die Brewpot ihm erst vor ein paar Tagen neu zusammengebraut hatte und die ihm zumindest einen traumlosen Schlaf und sofortiges Einschlafen garantierte, auch wenn sie nichts gegen seinen Somnambulismus ausrichten konnte…

Ein tiefer Seufzer drang in Sirius' Bewusstsein und ließ seinen Blick, der bis eben ins Leere vor ihm gestarrt hatte, fragend zu Remus gleiten, dem der Seufzer entrungen war.

»Ich finde, er hat schon irgendwo Recht«, mischte sich nun James vorsichtig mit ein.

Auf Sirius' anschuldigenden Blick fügte er verteidigend hinzu: »Na ja – immer noch besser, als irgendwann bei den Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum zu stehen! Und wenn wirklich ein Fluch dahinter steht…«

Mit einem Aufstöhnen ließ sich Sirius letztlich doch zu einer Diskussion herab, wenn sogar schon James sich auf Remus' Seite schlug.

»Und morgen redet wieder die ganze Schule von meinen ›psychischen Problemen‹, oder was!«

Er hatte sich um einen ruhigen Ton bemüht, konnte es aber dennoch nicht verhindern, dass sich eine unerklärliche Wut seiner bemächtigte.

»Dann lass die doch reden«, erwiderte Remus mit besänftigender Stimme.

»Macht dir doch sonst auch nichts aus«, pflichtete selbst James ihm schulterzuckend bei.

Sirius funkelte die beiden böse an. »Ich hab genug. Scheint so, als würde Pilers Hypnosemethode auch nichts mehr helfen, oder? Jedenfalls geht das jetzt schon eine ganze Weile so und trotz aller Hypnosestunden schlafwandle ich _immer noch_. Also brauch ich da gar nicht mehr hinzugehen!«

Obwohl Sirius in einem Tonfall gesprochen hatte, der das Thema eigentlich abschließen sollte, hakte Remus weiter nach: »Dir war das mit der Hypnose von Anfang an nicht ganz geheuer. Willst du deswegen nicht mehr hin? Hast du vielleicht Angst? – Angst, dass Piler dadurch einen zu tiefen Einblick in deine Seele bekommt?«

Er hatte leise gesprochen, fast vorsichtig, vermutlich, damit seine Worte Sirius nicht aufregten und er wieder total abblockte, wie es meistens so seine Art war, wenn es an Themen ging, die ihm nicht behagten.

»So ein Quatsch! – _Ihr_ habt euch ja die letzten Male gut gedrückt. Ich musste da ja auch alleine durch!«, startete Sirius den Gegenangriff.

Er hätte sich lieber mit der Riesenkrake im See unter Wasser duelliert, als es vor seinen Freunden zuzugeben, aber irgendwo wusste er, dass Remus gar nicht so Unrecht hatte mit dem, was er sagte.

»Weiß nicht, ob's an deiner Familie liegt oder so…«, meinte James nun, »aber ich glaub, dir fehlt irgendwie ein wenig das Vertrauen in Menschen.«

»Ihr habt doch beide einen Schlag. Hat irgendwer eure Gedächtnisse verändert oder so? Der Amnesia-Fluch vielleicht? – Blöd genug dafür labert ihr auf jeden Fall daher!«

Sirius verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück, um bequem aus dem Fenster sehen zu können und so jeglichen Blickkontakt brutal abzubrechen.

Remus schien zu verstehen, denn er stand auf und wandte sich dann an James und Peter: »Ihr kümmert euch darum, dass er heute noch zur Hypnosestunde geht, ja? – Ich glaub, ich geh lieber mal zu Madam Pomfrey… mir ist schon den ganzen Tag so schlecht!«

Damit war Remus auch schon zum Porträtloch geschwankt und hatte den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen. Dass es ihm schlecht ging, war zweifellos keine Lüge. Elend genug sah er jedenfalls aus…

»Hätten wir ihm anbieten sollen, ihn zu begleiten? – Er war ganz schön schwach auf den Beinen«, stellte Peter fest, der das Porträtloch ansah, das sich eben wieder hinter Remus schloss.

»Nee, der hätte sich sowieso wie immer nicht begleiten lassen«, winkte James nur ab.

Sirius, froh, dass das Thema auf jemand anderen gelenkt worden war, meinte trocken: »Na, dann würden wir vielleicht mal mitkriegen, warum der andauernd fehlt!«

»Also…«, begann James unbehaglich, dem der Auftrag, den er von Remus bekommen hatte, sichtlich missfiel, »…dann solltest du Piler wenigstens Bescheid sagen, dass du nicht kommst. Der wartet bestimmt schon auf dich!«

»Wir könnten schauen, wie's Remus so geht«, schlug Sirius vor, womit er James ebenso überging, wie der ihn zuvor.

»Aber der ist doch gerade erst zum Krankenflügel gegangen«, merkte Peter irritiert an. »Vielleicht kommt er ja auch gleich wieder, wenn Madam Pomfrey ihm einen Stärkungstrank oder so was gibt…«

»Der kommt vor übermorgen ganz bestimmt nicht wieder«, fuhr ihn Sirius säuerlich an.

Wie konnte man nur _immer noch nicht_ mitbekommen haben, dass mit Remus irgendetwas nicht stimmte!

»Aber Peter hat schon Recht, Sirius. Madam Pomfrey lässt uns wahrscheinlich sowieso wieder nicht zu ihm«, pflichtete James dem kleinen Jungen bei. »Also komm schon! Wenn du willst, dann geh ich auch mit!«

»Na gut«, gab sich Sirius schließlich geschlagen, »aber wir sagen nur die Stunde ab – und Peter bleibt hier und wenn jemand fragt – sag ihm, wir sind in der Bibliothek – oder, nee, das glauben sie uns nicht… sag einfach, wir machen Strafarbeit!«

Auf dem Weg zu Pilers Büro redeten Sirius und James nicht miteinander.

Sirius war immer noch etwas eingeschnappt, weil er sich von James dazu hatte überreden lassen, zu Piler zu gehen, auch wenn er insgeheim sehr froh darüber war, dass sein Freund ihn begleitete, denn wenn James dabei war würde Piler ihn nicht so leicht überreden können, sich doch hypnotisieren zu lassen.

Schon bevor James klopfte hörte Sirius Pilers Stimme, die ihm die Hoffnung raubte, er könne Piler allein antreffen.

Sicher war wieder mal Jones bei ihm… Aber da irrte sich Sirius. Remus stand bei dem Lehrer und sah Sirius etwas verlegen an, als der eintrat.

»Du!«, brachte Sirius nur hervor, der schon wieder Schlimmes ahnte. »Ich denke, du bist im Krankenflügel!«

»Wir konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass du dich so schnell umentscheiden würdest«, grinste Piler und wies ihm einen Stuhl an.

Doch Sirius blieb reglos stehen, wo er war – neben James – und entgegnete stur: »Ich bin nur hier, um die Stunde heute abzusagen, weil ich keine Zeit hab!«

Pilers Gesichtsausdruck verriet seinen Unglauben und so verbesserte sich Sirius mit einem bösen Blick zu Remus: »…Weil ich keine Lust hab! – Aber ich nehme an, das hat Remus schon erzählt!«

»So ähnlich«, gestand Piler lächelnd. »Aber ich denke, Remus sollte jetzt wirklich besser zu Madam Pomfrey gehen – könntest du ihn vielleicht da hinbringen, James?«

»Netter Versuch, aber wenn James geht, dann geh ich auch«, bedingte Sirius sofort.

Piler seufzte. Eine kleine Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und er wurde ungewohnt ernst.

»Sirius, es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du diese Stimme loswirst!«

Dann wandte er sich unerwartet an Remus: »Schaffst du es allein in den Krankenflügel?« Seine Stimme hatte einen besorgten Unterton angenommen.

Remus nickte leicht gequält und wankte ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

Piler sah ihm einen Moment lang mit verschlossener Miene nach.

»Darauf hätte ich eigentlich schon eher kommen können…«, murmelte er abwesend, dann schien er wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren.

»Okay, heute machen wir mal eine etwas andere Hypnosestunde«, verkündete er und kramte auch schon wieder nach dem Pendel in seinem Umhang.

Sirius verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Piler seine Entschuldigung nicht so einfach hinnehmen würde.

Dennoch erwiderte er genervt: »Wir machen heute _gar_ _keine_ Hypnosestunde!«

Doch Piler schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben, denn er fuhr fort: »Selbstverständlich ist eine der Grundvoraussetzungen für Hypnose, wie ich dir schon einmal erklärt habe, das bedingungslose Vertrauen, das natürlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen sollte. Da du dich bisher immer nur in meine Gewalt begeben hast, ist es schon verständlich, dass du – ähm – Angst hast, ich könnte dich in irgendeiner Hinsicht hintergehen, meine Position ausnutzen oder ähnliches…«

Sirius wollte widersprechen, doch Piler atmete einmal lang aus, bevor er, ohne Sirius die Chance zu geben, ihn zu unterbrechen, weiterredete: »Also wirst du mich heute zunächst einmal hypnotisieren!«

Sirius wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, weswegen er einen unsicheren Blick zu James warf, der allerdings nur ziemlich unbeteiligt daneben stand und anscheinend seinerseits nicht wusste, was das sollte.

»Nun, was sagst du?«, hakte Piler erwartungsvoll nach. »Du kannst mich irgendwas fragen oder auch einfach so mit mir reden, wenn ich in dem Trancezustand bin und hierbei vertraue ich dir voll und ganz, dass du nicht zu intime Sachen wissen willst«, grinste Piler.

Sirius nickte langsam, wobei er sich fragte, wo der Haken blieb, der sogleich folgte: »Sehr schön! – Und danach werden wir dich hypnotisieren, um dein Schlafwandelproblem wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.«

Allerdings musste Sirius zugeben, dass das ein fairer Kompromiss war. Und außerdem war ja James dabei – also was konnte schon groß passieren!

Piler hatte sich unterdessen auf dem Stuhl niedergelassen, den er Sirius zuvor angeboten hatte und hängte nun sein Pendel vor sich selbst in die Luft.

»Es ist im Grunde genommen sehr einfach«, erklärte der Lehrer. »Das meiste macht sowieso mein magisches Pendel, du brauchst nur noch ab und zu etwas zu mir zu sagen, damit ich mich ganz auf dich als Bezugsperson konzentrieren kann.«

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs dämmte Piler das Licht der Kerzen, dann steckte er ihn weg und machte es sich bequem, indem er sich gemütlich in dem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

Zunächst war Sirius etwas verunsichert ob der neuen Lage, selbst Hypnotiseur – und nicht wie bisher Hypnotisierter zu sein, doch er hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt und schon bald war Piler allem Anschein nach weggetreten.

»Ist er jetzt hypnotisiert?«, raunte Sirius James zweifelnd zu.

Er selbst hatte ja noch nie jemanden gesehen, der in diesem Zustand war.

»Frag ihn doch einfach mal was, dann wirst du's schon sehen«, entgegnete James – ebenso im Flüsterton – schulterzuckend.

»Was denn!«, fragte Sirius leicht gereizt zurück, wobei er Piler unsicher ansah, der einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen hatte.

»Wie heißt du?«, übernahm James das jetzt sehr geistreich.

Tatsächlich antwortete der Lehrer in leicht verändertem Tonfall ohne zu zögern: »Frederic Corvin Piler.«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen angesichts dieser völlig überflüssigen und dazu noch total sinnlosen Frage.

»Was hat es mit meinem Schlafwandeln auf sich?«, verlangte Sirius zu wissen, was seiner Meinung nach eine viel interessantere Frage war, auf die er ohnehin schon lange eine Antwort haben wollte – spätestens seit sie in der Bibliothek einen möglichen Grund herausgefunden hatten.

James sah ihn entgeistert von der Seite an und flüsterte: »Mensch, Sirius! Geht's dir noch ganz gut! Piler hat gesagt, er vertraut dir und du…«

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Piler antwortete bereits ohne zu stutzen, als ob es eine ganz normale Frage wäre mit derselben schleppenden Stimme: »Dumbledore vermutet, dass schwarze Magie im Spiel ist. Wir können einen Zusammenhang zwischen dir und dem Auflösen von ganz Hogwarts nicht ausschließen. Deshalb soll ich dir auch Hypnosestunden geben, weil es ohne Zweifel besser wäre, wenn das aufhört.«

Sirius war einen Moment wie gelähmt – geschockt von der neuen Information, dass selbst die Schulleitung der Auffassung war, dass sein Schlafwandeln etwas mit den Vorkommnissen in Hogwarts zu tun haben sollte.

Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, dann…

»Was soll das heißen ›schwarze Magie‹? Meint Dumbledore damit…«

_Meint Dumbledore damit, dass ich an allem Schuld bin, oder was!_, hatte Sirius eigentlich weiter nachhaken wollen, doch er vermochte es nicht. Seine Lippen formten zwar die Worte, aber kein Laut kam mehr darüber.

James hatte geistesgegenwärtig den Silencio-Spruch auf Sirius angewandt.

_Bist du von irgendwem besessen!_, wollte Sirius jetzt James anbrüllen, jedoch bewegten sich wiederum nur seine Lippen.

»Tut mit Leid, Kumpel, aber ich glaube, du musst erst mal wieder runterkommen. Du willst doch auch nicht, dass Piler dich so ausfragt, oder!«

Damit hob James den Spruch wieder auf, sodass Sirius wutentbrannt erwidern konnte: »Aber wenn wir jetzt schon mal die Chance haben, alles zu erfahren! Sag mit nicht, dass du _nicht_ neugierig bist!«

»Doch, schon… Aber das geht einfach zu weit. Du willst genau das tun, wovor du Angst hast, dass Piler es mit dir macht. Irgendwo ist einfach eine Grenze, die wir nicht übertreten sollten!«

James hatte leise gesprochen, als wollte er nicht, dass Piler ihn hörte, auch wenn der sich sowieso an nichts erinnern würde, wenn er aufwachte, wie Sirius aus eigener Erfahrung wusste.

»Aber das hier geht mich ja direkt was an, oder!«, empörte sich Sirius daher in gleich bleibender Lautstärke.

»Ach komm, Sirius, sei kein Troll. Wir wissen jetzt schon mehr, als Piler gewollt hätte!«

James sah ihn bittend an, ehe er fortfuhr: »Holen wir Piler einfach wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und wenn er fragt, dann haben wir nur wissen wollen, wie er heißt und so was. Dann lässt du dich von ihm hypnotisieren und wir können gehen, okay?«

Sirius ärgerte sich fast über sich selbst, als er mit einem verbitterten, aber zustimmenden Nicken nachgab. Irgendwo musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich so eine gute Gelegenheit auch nur für James entgehen ließ.

»Na, dann lass uns mal beten, dass er sich wirklich an nichts erinnern kann«, meinte James erleichtert, wobei er das Pendel mit einer leichten Handbewegung aus der Luft griff.

Beinahe augenblicklich kehrte Piler wieder in die normale Welt zurück, sah sich zunächst noch etwas orientierungslos um und fragte dann gut gelaunt: »Und? Alles glatt gelaufen?«

Sirius und James nickten ein klein wenig übereilt, doch Piler bekam davon anscheinend nichts mit, da er das Pendel, das James ihm zurückgegeben hatte eben vor Sirius hängte.

»Dann ist ja gut… Also, jetzt bist du dran, Sirius!«

Wieder einmal wurde es spät, bis Sirius endlich zusammen mit James Pilers Büro verlassen konnte.

Diesmal hatte er sich noch nicht mal entspannen – geschweige denn konzentrieren können. War er nun von bösen Geistern besessen? Ein Fluch, der auf Hogwarts gelegt war! Was sollten seine Schlafprobleme mit dem Verschwinden Hogwarts' zu tun haben? Verdächtigte Dumbledore am Ende wirklich ihn? Hatte der Schulleiter auf Brewpots Worte gehört? _Ich persönlich würde Sirius Black vorschlagen_… Oder hatte Sirius tatsächlich einfach nur ›psychische Probleme‹, wie Bellatrix es zu nennen pflegte?

Piler hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass die Hypnose gar nicht so recht funktionieren wollte, doch er hatte sich nicht beschwert. Sirius vermutete, dass Remus mit ihm über Sirius' Problem gesprochen hatte, sich freiwillig in die Gewalt von jemandem zu begeben, der mehr über ihn und seine Vergangenheit erfahren könnte, und dass Piler deswegen so viel Verständnis aufgebracht hatte und es immer wieder probiert hatte, bis sie schließlich einen kleinen Erfolg erzielten.

So wortkarg, wie Sirius und James zuvor zu Pilers Büro gekommen waren, so machten sie sich auch wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Ravenclaw-Turm.

Erst, als sie schon mehrere Korridore durchquert hatten ohne ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen, da jeder die Neuigkeiten, die sie erfahren hatten für sich selbst erfassen musste, blieb Sirius plötzlich stehen.

Da war es wieder! Der kühle Luftzug, der eine Stimme mit sich zu tragen schien: »_Macht_«… »_Auf ewig…_«

»Was ist denn los?«, übertönte James das geheimnisvolle Flüstern des Windes.

»Fühlst du das auch?« hauchte Sirius zurück, der die leisesten Geräusche um ihn her zu erfassen suchte.

»Was denn?« James' Stimme klang leicht besorgt, aber Sirius kümmerte das nicht. Statt einer Antwort holte er vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab hervor.

»Sirius, könntest du mir vielleicht mal bei Gelegenheit sagen…«, hörte er James im Hintergrund sprechen, doch der Luftzug, der die Stimme Slytherins mit sich trug war stärker: »_…in Slytherin…_«

Slytherin… Slytherin…

»Sag mir, dass du das auch hörst!«, befahl Sirius verzweifelt.

Seine eigene Stimme überschlug sich fast, klang nahezu schrill, da er den Wind zu übertönen suchte, der sich wie ein Orkan zusammenbraute, um ganz Hogwarts hinwegzufegen.

»Was soll ich denn hören?« James sprach nun langsamer, während er zögernd auf Sirius zuging, so als ob er befürchtete, Sirius habe seinen Verstand verloren.

Auch das kümmerte Sirius nicht.

Während er mit seinem Zauberstab willkürlich mal hierhin, mal dorthin zielte, erwiderte er, diesmal etwas ruhiger: »Da ist ein Phantom im Schloss. Das will irgendwas von mir!«

»Oh!«, James verstand scheinbar. »Das, über das du mal gestolpert bist?«

»Nein, das war Fang! Das, das mich schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres verfolgt!«

Sirius horchte in die Dunkelheit, die lediglich durch den Mond erhellt wurde, welcher durch ein nahes Fenster sein machtvolles Licht in die finsteren Schlossmauern schickte, nur um im nächsten Moment von Wolken verdeckt zu werden, die sich – vom Wind dazu genötigt – vor ihn schoben.

So plötzlich, wie der ›Sturm‹ gekommen war, so plötzlich war er auch wieder verschwunden.

Keine Stimme. Kein Windhauch. Nichts.

Nur die Stille, die James schließlich unsicher brach: »Fang? Was hat denn Fang damit zu tun!«

Als sie endlich das Porträt des verrückten alten Zauberers erreichten (Sirius hatte sich auch den restlichen Weg über auf seltsame Weise beobachtet gefühlt, auch wenn er keine Stimme mehr gehört hatte), hatte Sirius James alles über Hagrid und Fang, der momentan als Geisterhund in der Eingangshalle umging, erzählt, sodass der Vorfall fast wieder vergessen war.

»Schwabbelspeck!«, nannte Sirius das erste Wort, das ihm für ein Passwort würdig erschien.

»Selber!«, entgegnete der Zauberer leicht pikiert und wandte sich ab, bis James ihm lachend erklärte, dass ›Schwabbelspeck‹ das Passwort war, woraufhin sich der Zauberer mehrfach entschuldigte und sie einließ.

* * *

Diese Nacht wurde sehr unruhig. Mehrmals stand Sirius auf, doch nie kam er weiter, als bis zur Tür, da, wie sich herausstellte, Nelson eine Art Melder an diese gezaubert hatte, der jedes Mal in einem schrillen Kreischen losging, sobald jemand die Türklinke berührte. 

Beim ersten Mal hatte Sirius geglaubt, dem Phantom zu begegnen, doch nach dem vierten Mal hatte er sich allmählich daran gewöhnt.

Das hatte natürlich die unliebsame Nebenwirkung, dass nicht nur Sirius, sondern auch der ganze restliche Schlafsaal wach wurde.

Als dann letztlich der Alarm sogar losging, als Finn aufs Klo musste, reichte es Tai und er warf den Melder verärgert aus dem Fenster.

Zum Glück war das schon früh morgens, sodass Sirius ohnehin nicht noch einmal schlafwandelte.

Remus fehlte den ganzen nächsten Tag im Unterricht, aber zumindest gestattete Madam Pomfrey Sirius, James und Peter, ihm in der Mittagspause einen Besuch abzustatten.

Noch immer wirkte Remus sehr mitgenommen – fast sah er noch schlechter aus, als am Vortag, doch er war sehr zuversichtlich, dass er am Wochenende wieder fit wäre.

Auch nachmittags gingen dir drei Freunde gleich nach Schulschluss zum Krankenflügel – diesmal allerdings scheuchte Madam Pomfrey sie bald wieder hinaus. Remus war – wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war – noch blasser geworden und setzte sich noch nicht mal dafür ein, dass sie noch länger bleiben durften, sodass sie bald darauf wieder vor verschlossenen Türen standen.

»Na toll, das heißt dann wohl, dass wir ihn vor morgen Abend nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen«, stellte James muffig fest und schlug auch schon wieder den Weg zum Ravenclaw-Turm ein.

Doch Sirius war eben eine Idee gekommen. »Geht schon mal vor… ich – muss noch zu Piler wegen Hypnosestunde. Bin ja heute Nacht schon wieder schlafgewandelt.«

»Soll ich wieder sagen, du hast Strafarbeit?«, erkundigte sich Peter zuvorkommend.

»Ja, mach mal… Bis später dann«, meinte Sirius schnell, bevor James noch anbieten konnte, mitzukommen und ging den Korridor in die Gegenrichtung weiter, die zu Pilers Büro führte.

Kaum hatte er jedoch die nächste Ecke erreicht, blieb er stehen und blickte zurück. Der Gang lag verlassen; James und Peter waren längst verschwunden. Das hieß, dass Sirius' Rolle als Spion nichts mehr im Wege stand.

Lässig lehnte er sich gegen die kühle Mauer und behielt den Krankenflügel-Korridor im Blick. Jetzt hieß es warten!

Eine geschlagene halbe Stunde stand Sirius fast gänzlich unbewegt in seinem Versteck, ohne dass sich etwas rührte, sodass sich Sirius' Gliedmaßen bald steif und leblos anfühlten. Nur ein Mal kam ein Mädchen vorbei – Sirius glaubte, sie als Bertha Jorkins, die Schwester von Catherine Jorkins in Erinnerung zu haben –, das ihn sogleich neugierig ausfragte, was er denn hier tue.

Sirius konnte sie zum Glück recht schnell abwimmeln, sodass er wieder in aller Ruhe die Tür zum Krankenzimmer beobachten konnte. Allein seine Neugierde hielt Sirius dort in den Schatten der Schlossmauern, die immer länger wurden, je tiefer die Sonne sank.

Endlich – nach einer halben Ewigkeit – tat sich etwas.

Madam Pomfrey verließ den Krankenflügel und hinter ihr her lief, leicht gekrümmt – Remus!

Sirius folgte den beiden mit gebührendem Abstand bis in die Eingangshalle und hinaus auf die Schlossgründe.

Sirius fragte sich schon, wie lange ihre Reise noch gehen würde, als die zwei unerwartet stehen blieben – zu Sirius' Verwunderung bei der Peitschenden Weide!

Schnell drückte er sich seinerseits hinter einen großen Baum in der Nähe und spitzte vorsichtig zur Peitschenden Weide, wo Madam Pomfrey eben einen Stecken aufhob und damit unten am Stamm etwas berührte, sodass der Baum augenblicklich aufhörte, nach ihnen zu schlagen.

Das erklärte zumindest, warum die Peitschende Weide bei ihrem Spiel immer dann, wenn es gefährlich wurde, erstarrt war. Offenbar wusste Remus, wie man sie zum Stillstand brachte – und es erklärte weiterhin, was Remus mit dem Stock getan hatte, als Davey beinahe sein Auge verloren hatte…

Was Sirius dann sah, ließ ihn verwundert aufkeuchen: Remus verschwand in einem Loch in etwas, das aussah, wie ein Gang, der unter den Baum führte, während Madam Pomfrey noch einen Moment stehen blieb und sich anschließend auf den Rückweg zum Schloss begab.

Noch immer aufs Höchste erstaunt über das eben Gesehene verließ Sirius, sobald die Krankenschwester außer Sichtweite war, sein Versteck und trat, wie zuvor Madam Pomfrey mit Remus, zu dem Baum, der wie eh und je nach ihm ausschlug.

Geschwind wich Sirius aus, um nicht noch einen Ast abzubekommen. Alles, was er zu tun brauchte, war die Peitschende Weide mit einem Stock zu stoppen… und so nahm Sirius den Zweig, den Madam Pomfrey neben dem Baum liegen gelassen hatte und tastete damit am Stamm herum – doch diesmal tat sich nichts. Anscheinend musste man genau wissen, welche Stelle man berühren musste.

Wie dem auch sei, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht und Sirius wusste, dass er nur dahinter kommen würde, wenn er Remus durch diesen seltsamen Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide folgte… Deshalb gab er nicht so schnell auf, sondern versuchte es noch eine ganze Weile, bis…

»Mr Black!«

Sirius wirbelte aufgeschreckt herum, wobei er sein Ästchen fallen ließ und dafür beinahe einen Schlag von der Peitschenden Weide einkassiert hätte.

Die Schreckschraube kam – außer sich vor Wut – auf ihn zugehastet. Sie muss ihn wohl von ihrem Bürofenster aus gesehen haben.

»Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar genug ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, dass Sie sich von der Peitschenden Weide fernhalten sollen!«

Sirius machte den Mund auf, doch McGonagall ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, was nicht weiter schlimm war, weil Sirius sowieso nicht genau gewusst hatte, was er sagen sollte.

Auf der einen Seite konnte er unmöglich zugeben, dass er Madam Pomfrey und Remus heimlich gefolgt war, bis Remus unter der Peitschenden Weide verschwunden war – aber auf der anderen Seite war McGonagalls Ansicht der Dinge auch nicht viel besser für ihn, die eindeutig dachte, dass Sirius sein Spiel wieder aufgenommen hatte.

»Das gibt eine Strafarbeit für Sie, Mr Black! Samstag- und Sonntagabend! Eine ungehörige Frechheit…«

Den ganzen Weg zurück ins Schloss regte sie sich noch auf, doch Sirius schaltete, wie so oft, wenn er sich eine Standpauke anhören musste, auf Durchzug, bis er im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, wo er auf James traf, der allein in einer Ecke saß und mit sich selbst Zaubererschach spielte.

Sirius setzte sich sofort dazu, um ihm von Remus zu erzählen, doch James war schneller: »Und? Wie war Hypnose?«, fragte er, sichtlich erfreut über die Gesellschaft.

Sirius sprang sofort wieder auf. »Oh, Mist! Hab ich total vergessen«, stöhnte er auf und ließ den verblüfften James allein im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Piler schien ihn schon erwartet zu haben. Jedenfalls brannten die Kerzen und das Pendel hing schon startklar vor dem Stuhl, während der Lehrer selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und in ein Buch vertieft war.

Sirius räusperte sich kurz, da Piler sein Eintreten offensichtlich nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

»Oh, Sirius! – Setz dich doch schon mal, ich les nur noch schnell den Absatz zu Ende, ja?«

Sirius tat, wie ihm geheißen – etwas unsicher, da James diesmal wieder nicht dabei war und besonders weil, nach allem, was sie das letzte Mal herausgefunden hatten, Piler Sirius mit dem Verschwinden Hogwarts' in Verbindung zu bringen schien.

»Was ist das eigentlich für ein Buch?«, wollte Sirius wissen, als Piler sich schließlich erhob und das Buch beiseite legte, um die Hypnosestunde zu beginnen.

»Ich wollte nur noch einmal meinen Verdacht nachprüfen. Der Gedankensblitz ist mir auch erst gestern gekommen. Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum du manchmal ein paar Tage lang schlafwandelst und dann wieder ein paar Wochen – um genau zu sein einen Monat – nicht.«

Piler legte eine spannungsvolle Pause ein, in der ihn Sirius nur mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Er hasste es, wenn er auf die Folter gespannt wurde!

»Nicht umsonst ist ein anderes Wort für Somnambulismus auch Lunatismus – Mondsüchtigkeit. So wie auch viele Muggel beeinflusst dich die Kraft des Mondlichts. Mit Hypnose können wir daher zwar die Stimme vorübergehend aus deinem Kopf vertreiben, aber, immer dann, wenn der Einfluss des Mondes auf uns Erdbewohner am größten ist – in der Zeit des Vollmondes – kann sie wieder Einfluss auf dich nehmen.«

Sirius sah instinktiv aus dem Fenster, in die Nacht hinaus, die tatsächlich von einem kugelrunden Mond in eine geheimnisvolle – fast schon unheimliche Atmosphäre getaucht wurde.

_Vollmond… Einfluss des Mondes auf uns Erdbewohner…_, hallten Pilers Worte in seinem Kopf wider. Es war Vollmond. Es war auch letzten Monat schon Ende des Monats Vollmond gewesen… Aber das konnte nicht sein! Jetzt litt er wirklich schon an Verfolgungswahn…

»Also, du kennst das ja alles. Entspannen und so weiter…«

* * *

Sobald Piler ihn entlassen hatte, hastete Sirius durch die Korridore, um möglichst schnell zu James zu gelangen. Kaum achtete er auf seinen Weg und er maß noch nicht mal seinem Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, viel Beachtung bei, so eilig hatte er es, in den Ravenclaw-Turm zu kommen. 

Die Tatsache, dass Remus – zumindest dieses und das letzte Mal – gerade zu Vollmond verschwunden war, bedurfte einer schnellen Lagebesprechung mit James und Peter.

Remus war ohnehin vorläufig irgendwo unter der Peitschenden Weide und würde demnach wahrscheinlich nicht allzu bald zurückkehren… vor allem nicht, wenn Sirius' Vermutung sich als wahr erwies.

Auf halbem Weg zum Ravenclaw-Turm ereignete sich allerdings etwas, das Sirius Remus vorerst völlig vergessen ließ.

In seiner Eile konnte er, als er um eine Ecke bog, gerade noch abbremsen, um nicht noch einmal die Erfahrung zu machen, mitten durch einen Geist hindurchzulaufen.

Vor ihm schwebte der Fast Kopflose Nick, der in eine Unterhaltung mit der Grauen Dame, dem Hausgeist von Ravenclaw, vertieft war.

»Oh, aufpassen, der junge Herr«, lächelte die Graue Dame, die sich wohl ebenso erschrocken hatte, wie Sirius selbst.

»'tschuldigung«, murmelte Sirius abwesend und wollte seinen Weg schon fortsetzen, doch die Graue Dame fragte ihn interessiert musternd: »Du bist jetzt auch in mein Haus umgezogen, nicht? Der Blutige Baron war ganz schön sauer…«

»Ähm – ja!«, entgegnete Sirius, der nicht so genau wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte und der sowieso nur noch endlich mit James reden wollte.

»Der wird bestimmt nicht zu unserer Feier am Sonntag kommen. Dazu war er viel zu wütend auf uns, als wir ihm erklärten, dass wir Geister mit der Schulleitung nicht über die Häuserverteilung diskutieren konnten«, mischte sich Nick vergnügt mit ein.

»Was für eine Feier?«, fragte Sirius aus Höflichkeit nach, während er verzweifelt nach einem Plan suchte, schnell aus diesem Geistersmalltalk herauszukommen.

»Na, die Walpurgisnachtsfeier«, erwiderte die Graue Dame, als könne sie es nicht fassen, dass Sirius keine Ahnung davon hatte, was der kommende Sonntag für ein besonderer Tag war.

»Zu unserer Lebzeit wurde die Nacht auf den ersten Mai von allen Hexen und Zauberern ganz besonders zelebriert und mit dieser Tradition haben wir nach unserem Tod nicht gebrochen.«

»Walpurgisnacht?«, vergewisserte sich Sirius, bei dem sich in seinem Gedächtnis irgendetwas regte. »Übermorgen!«

Eine kleine Gruppe Zentauren und ein heruntergebranntes Feuer… _In der Walpurgisnacht wird es passieren…_

»Ja. – Wir unterhielten uns gerade darüber, als du ankamst…«

Sirius hörte Nicks Antwort gar nicht mehr, sondern raste die letzten Gänge entlang und hielt erst wieder an, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws angelangt war, wo James als einer der Letzten noch immer alleine herumsaß – diesmal ein Schulbuch vor sich, woran er allerdings keinen Blick verschwendete.

»Wo ist Peter? Ich muss mit euch reden«, platzte Sirius gleich heraus, ehe James ihn auch nur grüßen konnte.

»Im Krankenflügel. – Als du vorhin das erste Mal bei Piler warst, ist uns Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen… nunja, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er Peter nicht so ganz geglaubt hat, dass du Strafarbeit machen musst und da hat er ihn ›Rindvieh‹ genannt und hat ihm Hörner wachsen lassen. Madam Pomfrey meint, bis morgen sind die wieder weg. Bevor ich ihm allerdings dafür einen Gegenfluch aufhalsen konnte, kam Brewpot vorbei und hat mir eine Strafarbeit für morgen Abend aufgegeben.«

»Ach, da hab ich auch Strafarbeit. Bei McGonagall. Ist jetzt aber auch nicht so wichtig. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht im Verbotenen Wald? – Ich hab dir doch von dem Gespräch der Zentauren erzählt! Vonwegen in der Walpurgisnacht würde es geschehen… Übermorgen _ist_ Walpurgisnacht!«

»Und?«, fragte James nach ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Sirius sah ihn entgeistert an. »Was _und_!«, brauste er ärgerlich auf.

Er war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass diese Nachricht James ebenfalls außer Fassung bringen würde, dass sie zusammen eine Lösung finden würden, aber alles, was sein bester Freund dazu zu sagen hatte war ›_und_?‹! Diese Tatsache verwirrte Sirius fast noch mehr als die Neuigkeit, dass sie die Walpurgisnacht am Sonntag völlig vergessen hatten und dass in dieser Nacht irgendetwas geschehen sollte.

»Das heißt, dass es am Sonntag passieren wird!«, erklärte Sirius ungeduldig.

»Was wird passieren?«

Sirius zuckte hilflos die Schultern. Das hatten die Zentauren schließlich nicht gesagt, aber tat das etwas zur Sache! Er wusste, dass es passieren würde!

»Siehst du? Genau das ist es! Wir wissen es nicht, was – laut den Zentauren – passieren soll. Vielleicht geht am Sonntag die Welt unter – vielleicht kündigt Brewpot auch nur seine Stelle als Zaubertränkelehrer… was mir nebenbeibemerkt auch nichts bringen würde – ich hab ja leider schon _morgen_ bei ihm Strafarbeit!«

Auf Sirius' verständnislosen Blick hin meinte James: »Und selbst wenn – tun können wir eh nichts!«

Damit hatte James natürlich mal wieder Recht. Sie könnten wirklich nichts tun. Wie die Zentauren schon gesagt hatten: Es bliebe ihnen abzuwarten…

Da Sirius in dieser Nacht sowieso kaum Schlaf fand, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er, wenn er doch einmal ein paar Minuten wegnickte, entweder komische Träume von Walpurgisrittern in langen schwarzen Roben hatte, die um ein großes, hellleuchtendes Walpurgisfeuer herumtanzten, oder von einer Stimme geleitet durch den Ravenclaw-Turm irrte, bis ihn jemand weckte und aus dem rätselhaften Reich des Schlafwandelns zurückholte.

Die Macht zehrte an ihm, saugte mit aller Kraft seinen Willen auf. Sirius spürte, wie er schwächer wurde, wollte sich dagegen wehren, sich selbst aus dem Schlaf reißen, doch die fremde Macht hielt ihn unter ihrer Gewalt, stärker noch als je zuvor. Keine Macht der Welt konnte stärker sein, als diese, die ihn förmlich durch den Schlafsaal trug, beinahe mit schwebender Leichtigkeit; keine andere Kraft könnte jene aufhalten, ihn zu den Slytherin-Verliesen zu führen, wo er hingehörte.

Die Kraft war sichtbar vorhanden, umwaberte Sirius wie eine mystische Aura, deren Ausstrahlung allein jegliche Versuche des Widerstandes ausnahmslos vernichtete. Die deutliche Präsenz dieser Macht konnte Sirius schon beinahe spüren.

»Sirius, leg dich schlafen!« Eine entnervte, müde Stimme. Sie kam Sirius vage bekannt vor – sehr vage!

Doch er brauchte nicht darüber nachzudenken. Was zählte, war seine Bestimmung; einzig sein Weg nach Slytherin…

»Sirius! Aufwachen!«

Die Stimme prallte an der unsichtbaren Barriere ab, die von jener Aura gebildet wurde. Nur der Mond hatte das Recht, ihm Befehle zu erteilen. Nur die Stimme in seinem Kopf, kein anderer!

»Wach auf!«, probierte es der Törichte trotzdem noch einmal.

»Ich gehe zu Slytherin und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten!« Sirius' Stimme hatte einen bedrohlichen Klang angenommen, der jeden in die Fluch geschlagen hätte.

Auch der hartnäckige Unbekannte schien jetzt in Alarmbereitschaft. Vorher noch in einem genervten, verschlafenen Ton, hatte er sich nun auf seinem Bett aufgerichtet, während Sirius stetig Fuß vor Fuß setzte, ob von selbst oder nicht war ihm selber nicht ganz klar.

»Colloportus!«, rief dieser Jemand und Sirius nahm durch den Nebel wahr, wie sich die Tür, die er eben verlassen wollte, von selbst verriegelte.

Ein dunkles Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle, das ganz und gar nicht nach seinem eigenen klang.

»Alohomora!« Sirius wusste nicht, woher er seinen Zauberstab hatte, aber er hatte ihn plötzlich in der Hand und die Tür sprang auf.

»Sirius, lass das, wach auf!« Ein fast verzweifelter Ton.

»_Schaffe zuerst den Störenfried aus dem Weg_«

Dies war ein Befehl, der befolgt werden musste! Langsam drehte sich Sirius herum, zielte durch den Nebel von Stimmen und der seltsamen Macht auf den ›Störenfried‹ und rief: »Tetundo!«

Irgendwo außerhalb des Dunstes schrie jemand »Protego!«, worauf Sirius schmetterte: »Transcido!«

Sein Feind konnte sich eben noch rechtzeitig unter dem Lichtstrahl wegducken.

»_Nein!_«, hallte Salazar Slytherins Stimme wütend in seinem Kopf wider. »_Töte ihn!_«

»Sirius, Mann, lass das, ich will mich hier nicht mit dir duellieren!« (die seltsam vertraute Stimme vom Anfang)

»Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los!« Auch die Stimme glaubte er, schon einmal gehört zu haben…

»Ist er wach, oder was!«

»Avada…«

»Was tut er da!« (ein panischer Tonfall)

»_Weiß_ er überhaupt noch, was er tut!«

»Sirius, ich bin's!«

»_Na los, was ist? Mach schon, töte ihn!_«

»Avada…«

»Sirius, ich bin's, James, dein Freund!«

»_Nun MACH ENDLICH!_«

Die Stimme wurde unerklärlicherweise leiser, der Nebel lichtete sich etwas; im Schlafsaal allerdings wurde es dunkler – der Mond war hinter einer dicken Wolke verschwunden.

»Sirius, bist du wach?«

»_Du gehörst _mir_ und nur mir!_«, schrie Salazar Slytherin wutentbrannt, doch Sirius begann, dagegen anzukämpfen und schließlich gelang es ihm unter höchster Willensanstrengung, die Augen zu öffnen.

Er fand sich, den Zauberstab auf James gerichtet, der auf seinem Bett saß und ihn groß ansah, wieder. Der gesamte Schlafsaal schien wach und zutiefst geschockt.

»Oh… bin wohl schlafgewandelt…« Sirius ließ langsam den Zauberstab sinken. Hatte er sich etwa mit James duelliert? Der jedenfalls hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab fest umschlossen in der rechten Hand.

»Hier ist man ja nicht mehr sicher!« Dieselbe ängstliche Stimme, die Sirius nun, da er bei vollem Bewusstsein war, als Tais erkannte zitterte noch immer merklich, obwohl Sirius seinen Zauberstab ja gar nicht auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

»Hey, was machst du da?«

Sirius, der gerade eben begriff, was er getan haben musste, wollte den Schlafsaal schnellstmöglich verlassen. Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn er nicht aufgewacht war! Er hätte James womöglich schlimm verletzt! Das durfte nie wieder vorkommen! Er durfte sich nicht länger im selben Raum aufhalten, wie James.

Sirius sah verlegen auf seinen Zauberstab, den er jetzt schlaff an seiner Seite hielt. »Ich… ich geh zu Piler!«, erklärte er seinen plötzlichen Aufbruch, wenngleich er in Wirklichkeit nicht vorhatte, den Verteidigungslehrer aufzusuchen.

An der Tür drehte Sirius sich noch einmal um. »James… tut mir echt Leid, Mann!«, murmelte er, ehe er den Schlafsaal verließ.

Statt zu Piler zu gehen, wandte er seine Schritte Richtung Bibliothek. Er wusste ja, wo das Buch stand, in dem er unbedingt nachsehen musste…

Zum Glück hatte er seinen Zauberstab dabei, denn Madam Pince hatte natürlich, wie immer abgesperrt, aber mit dem ›Alohomora‹-Spruch hatte er sich im Zauberstabumdrehen Eingang verschafft.

In der Tat musste er das Buch nicht lange suchen; er wusste noch, wo Remus es hingestellt hatte, nicht zuletzt, weil er zusammen mit James, Remus und Peter jedes einzelne Buch in dieses Regal hatte einordnen müssen.

_Das Schlafwandeln während des Vollmonds…_

Ja, da hatte Remus das letzte Mal aufgehört, zu lesen –

… _wenn die Macht am stärksten auf das Unterbewusstsein einwirkt, kann sich insofern gefährlich auf den Betroffenen und seine Umgebung auswirken, als dass jener von den Kräften des Erbfluches geleitet gänzlich die Kontrolle über sich verliert und unterbewusst den ›Schlüssel zu seiner Seele‹ (sprich seine ganze Gefühls- und Gedankenwelt, all seine Einstellungen, von denen er im wachen Zustand überzeugt ist etc.) in die Hände des Fluchsprechers gibt._

_Dies kann fatale Auswirkungen auf sein Benehmen haben, da er fortan nur noch der Stimme gehorcht, die von ihm die unmöglichsten Sachen verlangen kann, welche der Betroffene im Normalzustand nie tun würde._

_So soll die adelige Hexe Rike von Rübenzeck, die im 17. JH. n. Chr. nahe Malton lebte, von einem Erbfluch besessen ihre eigene Schwester ermordet haben._

_Weiterhin ist es am Tag des vollen Mondes für Außenstehende besonders schwer, den Schlafwandler, der von dem Fluch heimgesucht wird, aus seinem Zustand zu befreien, da die auf ihn einwirkende Macht zu stark ist, um von Familienmitgliedern, Freunden oder Bekannten gebändigt zu werden._

Sirius klappte das Buch zu. Er hatte James angegriffen und er wusste jetzt auch warum. Piler hatte ihm verraten, dass Vollmond war…

Was, wenn er es wieder versuchen würde? Das konnte er nicht riskieren! Die Alternative, zu Piler zu gehen, kam natürlich auch nicht in Frage – das würde er morgen erledigen!

Also blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit, zu hoffen, dass er nach Vollmond wieder normal wurde und dass er bis zum nächsten Monat seine Ruhe hätte.

Diese Nacht lag Sirius wach. Als er zurückgekommen war, hatten die anderen bereits wieder selig geschlafen, doch Sirius traute sich nicht, sich noch einmal dem Schlaf hinzugeben. Der Schlaf, wenn er am leichtesten zu beeinflussen war; seinen ›Schlüssel zu seiner Seele‹ wollte er nur ungern abermals in die Hand Salazar Slytherins geben…

Auch am Samstag hatte Sirius die Walpurgisnacht noch nicht vergessen, selbst wenn er im Nachhinein James zustimmen musste, dass die Zentauren wahrscheinlich nur Illusionen nachjagten, wenn sie in Feuern nach Zeichen suchten.

Dennoch schärfte James ihm, als sie Peter im Krankenflügel besuchen wollten (Sirius fühlte sich nicht ganz unschuldig, da Peter ja wegen ihm überhaupt erst in diese Lage gekommen war), ein, vor Peter nichts davon zu erwähnen, weil sich der sicherlich wieder viel zu viele Sorgen machen würde. Doch sie brauchten gar nicht zum Krankenflügel zu gehen.

Peter kam ihnen schon froh, munter – und hörnerlos – entgegen.

»Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, mir geht's schon wieder bestens«, erklärte er ihnen strahlend, als er auf sie zulief. »Ich soll mich das nächste Mal nur nicht mehr mit einem Siebtklässler anlegen…«

Etwas erleichtert, dass mit Peter alles in Ordnung war, fragte Sirius: »Und – was machen wir heute bis zu unseren Strafarbeiten?«

»Ihr habt Strafarbeit?«, hakte Peter ungläubig nach, während sich alle drei zum Ravenclaw-Turm aufmachten.

»Jep«, erwiderte Sirius leichthin, »Aber erzähl's lieber nicht Remus.«

»Wo wir schon von Remus sprechen… wie geht's dem denn eigentlich?«, wandte sich James nun stirnrunzelnd an Peter.

»Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, der wäre bei euch – Im Krankenflügel war er jedenfalls nicht«, antwortete Peter, wobei er ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.

Bei diesen Worten fiel es Sirius wieder siedendheiß ein. Über die ganze Aufregung am Vorabend und mit all den wirren Träumen, die ihn die Nacht über verfolgt hatten, hatte er nicht mehr genau gewusst, was nun Traum und was Wirklichkeit gewesen war – geschweige denn, dass er nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass am Sonntag Walpurgisnacht war, sich daran noch erinnert hätte.

Doch jetzt, da sie darüber sprachen, kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis, was er den Zweien schon am Vortag hatte mitteilen wollen.

»Der ist irgendwo unter der Peitschenden Weide verschwunden«, erklärte Sirius daher, sehr zur Verblüffung seiner beiden Freunde, die ihn natürlich sofort ausfragten und nicht lockerließen, bis Sirius ihnen alles haargenau erzählt hatte.

Anschließend – sie hatten sich mittlerweile in den gemütlichen Schlafsaal der Ravenclaw-Erstklässler zurückgezogen, da im Gemeinschaftsraum mal wieder viel zu viel los war – herrschte erst einmal Stille.

Nach einer Weile traute sich Peter nachzufragen: »Das heißt, dass Remus immer bei Vollmond verschwindet?«

»Quatsch!«, fuhr James auf. »Das ist eine rein hypothetische Vermutung, die auf ein – höchstens zwei Malen beruht, als Remus bei Vollmond krank war. Fast so bescheuert, wie der Aberglaube von dieser Walpurgisnacht!«

Sirius blinzelte verständnislos, als James' erboster Blick ihn traf.

»Welche Walpurgisnacht?«, hakte Peter eine Spur beunruhigt nach, doch weder Sirius noch James beachteten ihn in irgendeiner Weise – James, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, Sirius mit empörten Blicken zu durchbohren und Sirius, weil er versuchte, James' plötzliche Aggressivität zu ergründen.

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, da James aufgebracht fortfuhr, diesmal direkt an Sirius gewandt: »Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Remus hinterherzuspionieren, obwohl wir es dir ausdrücklich verboten haben, mich zu allem Überfluss noch nicht mal einzuweihen und uns alle anzulügen, dass du bei Piler Hypnosestunde hättest! – Und wir erfahren von alledem so nebenbei Tage später!«

Es war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass er maßlos übertrieb, die Sirius dazu brachte, sich zu entschuldigen, es war eher der Blick, den James bei seiner Anschuldigung aufgesetzt hatte – etwas zwischen beleidigt-verletzt, zutiefst enttäuscht und gleichzeitig verbittert… Alles das nur, weil Sirius nichts von seinem Vorhaben erzählt hatte!

»Okay, es tut mir Leid«, hatte Sirius auch schon gesagt, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, dass sich ein _Black_ nie zu entschuldigen hatte – für nichts.

Dieser Umstand, dass es einmal Sirius war, der sich entschuldigte, schien auch James ein wenig zu beschwichtigen.

»Aber sonst wüssten wir jetzt immer noch nicht mehr, oder!«, verteidigte sich Sirius trotzig, der nicht ganz verstand, warum sich James überhaupt so aufregte. »Wenn _ich_ euch anlüge, weil ich einmal nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt habe, dann will ich mal wissen, wie du das bei Remus nennst. Weiß ja nicht, wie's bei euch aussieht – mir hat er jedenfalls noch nicht mal verraten, dass es unter der Peitschenden Weide überhaupt einen Geheimgang gibt!«

»Mir auch nicht«, warf Peter sacht dazwischen, bevor James noch einmal laut werden konnte.

»Ich für meinen Teil will wissen, was mit meinem Freund abgeht«, schloss Sirius, womit er sich seine Büchertasche schnappte und unter den irritierten Blicken von James und Peter begann, darin herumzuwühlen.

Endlich hatte er gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte: Seine Mondtabellen aus Astronomie. Schnell suchte er mit den Augen nach dem Monat April und stellte fest, dass Piler die Wahrheit gesagt hatte: Gestern war Vollmond gewesen.

Auch James und Peter hatten sich schließlich doch neugierig, fast schon erwartungsvoll zu ihm herübergebeugt, um die Mondtabellen – wenn auch verkehrt herum – lesen zu können.

»Seht ihr? Er war kurz vor deinem Geburtstag krank gewesen«, erinnerte Sirius James triumphierend. »Und hier – am 29. März war Vollmond. Das passt genau! Ende Februar war er auch nicht da – und ich würde mein Denkarium drauf verwetten, wenn ich das noch hätte, dass das am 29. war, da war nämlich auch Vollmond!«

»Aber warum sollte er immer gerade bei Vollmond fehlen?« Peter sah verständnislos von Sirius zu James, die ihrerseits den Blickkontakt zueinander suchten.

James hatte die Augen in Verständnis weit aufgerissen, während Sirius mit Blicken bejahte. Wie so oft waren zwischen ihnen keine Worte nötig, um einander zu verstehen.

Nur um Peters willen sprach Sirius noch trocken aus, wessen sich beide sicher waren, ohne jedoch die Augen von James zu wenden: »Remus ist ein Werwolf!«

Sobald die Worte ausgesprochen waren, scharf und schneidend, wie die Klinge seines magischen Messers, erfüllten sie den Schlafsaal, der unter ihnen vor Spannung fast zu platzen drohte. Allein Peter sog scharf die Luft ein – James, die Augen noch immer weit geöffnet, sagte gar nichts, rührte sich nicht einmal; saß nur da und blickte unverwandt Sirius an, als hätte der etwas gesagt, das er erst noch in seinen Verstand aufnehmen, sich bewusst machen musste.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte absolute Stille ob der Absurdität der irrsinnigen Worte, die allen allmählich klar wurde, obgleich es gleichsam auch als das Natürlichste überhaupt erschien, was alles erklärte: Warum Remus immer, wenn es um Wölfe und Werwölfe ging zusammengezuckt war; warum er um Vollmond herum immer so müde und krank wirkte; und nicht zuletzt, warum er überhaupt jeden Monat ein Mal fehlte.

Dennoch: Ihr Freund – ein Werwolf!

Noch immer waren James' und Sirius' Blicke ineinander verfangen, als wollten sie sich gegenseitig festhalten, stützen, im jeweils anderen Halt finden und ihm zugleich Halt bieten.

Denn allein mit diesen paar aberwitzigen Worten hätten sie es einfach nicht aushalten können. _Remus ist ein Werwolf!_…

Diese paradoxen Worte hallten fast greifbar im Raum – in jedem Kopf nach. Remus – ausgerechnet der ausgeglichene, strebsame, friedfertige Remus eine wilde Bestie!

Sirius und James brauchten nicht einmal in den Augen des anderen etwas Bestimmtes zu suchen; sie hatten es längst gefunden! Instinktiv wussten beide, was im anderen vorging.

Dann brach Peter abrupt das unsichtbare Band, das Sirius und James für diesen einen langen Augenblick verbunden zu haben schien, indem er als erster unsicher das Wort ergriff, vermutlich, weil er die Spannung nicht mehr länger aushielt: »Das kann nicht sein… Sie hätten nie einen _Werwolf_ hier aufgenommen!«

Sirius wandte schließlich den Blick von James ab und auf den kleinen mausgrauen Jungen, der ihn aus seinen wässrigen Augen mit einer unerklärlichen Furcht ansah und unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte, gerade so, als ob Sirius' Antwort, die er offenbar erwartete, über sein Leben entscheiden würde.

Sirius allerdings bemühte sich nicht um eine Antwort. Er hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was er darauf hätte antworten sollen. Eines war jedoch sicher: Dumbledore wäre bestimmt verrückt genug gewesen, es einem Werwolf zu erlauben, nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Doch was Sirius am meisten irritierte war, dass er – nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war – die Information, dass einer seiner Freunde ein Werwolf war keineswegs abstoßend oder furchterregend fand. Im Gegenteil, diese Tatsache empfand er vielmehr als interessant.

Was ihn ärgerte war lediglich, dass sie sich ein dreiviertel Jahr lang mit Remus einen Schlafsaal geteilt hatten, angeblich seine Freunde waren und erst jetzt, da Sirius zufälligerweise selbst vom Vollmond beeinflusst wurde, dahinter kamen, dass er ein Werwolf war. Dazu kam natürlich noch, dass Remus es ihnen nie selbst gesagt hatte.

»Und jetzt?«, erbarmte sich James endlich die Stille zu brechen.

Peter neben ihm wurde noch nervöser, als er mit zitternder Stimme meinte: »Es muss etwas anderes sein, dass er vor uns verheimlicht. Ein Werwolf – du hast selbst gesagt, dass das absurd ist!«

Seine noch wässriger wirkenden Augen, in denen nur zu deutlich dessen innere Aufgewühltheit zu erkennen war, waren diesmal starr auf James gerichtet. Offenbar erwartete er wenigstens von dem Zustimmung. Doch auch die blieb aus.

»Ich finde, wir sollten ihn darauf ansprechen, wenn er heute Abend wiederkommt«, äußerte Sirius seine Gedanken.

»Was?«, kreischte Peter auf, wobei er einen halben Meter in die Luft sprang. »Der frisst uns alle auf!«

»Ich denke auch nicht, dass wir ihn sofort darauf ansprechen sollten«, wandte James ernst ein, ohne sich jedoch auf Peters Kommentar zu beziehen. »Er ist jetzt bestimmt noch völlig fertig und vielleicht sagt er es uns ja doch noch von selbst.«

»Frag mich nur, warum er das nicht schon längst mal getan hat«, grummelte Sirius, der sich über seine eigene Kurzsichtigkeit aufregen konnte.

Er hatte einen Werwolf zum Freund und hatte das bis gerade eben noch nicht mal gewusst!

»Das ist doch sonnenklar! Aus demselben Grund, aus dem du uns nie viel über dein Zuhause erzählst! – Er schämt sich dafür und hat Angst, dass wir nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, wenn wir es erfahren«, ergründete James Remus' Psyche.

»Moment mal, ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich mich für meine Familie in irgendeiner Weise schäme!«, brauste Sirius auf. »Die sind halt einfach nur alle totale Freaks, das ist alles!«

James setzte schon an, zu widersprechen, doch dann besann er sich anscheinend eines Besseren, denn er seufzte tief und resignierend auf, winkte ab und schlug in einem ruhigeren Ton vor: »Lasst uns lieber mal schauen, ob Remus schon wieder im Normalzustand ist. Vielleicht kann man ihm irgendwie helfen!«

Peter schien alles andere als begeistert von dieser Idee, aber mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es, ihn zu überzeugen, dass Remus – Werwolf hin oder her – immer noch ihr Remus war und so machten sie sich erneut auf zum Krankenflügel, diesmal um zu sehen, ob Remus bereits zurückgekehrt war.

Sie hatten Glück: Madam Pomfrey ließ sie ohne Anstand zu ihm. Remus wirkte fast noch mitgenommener als sonst, was eventuell auch an ihrer Phantasie liegen konnte, weil sie sich ausmalten, wie viel er letzte Nacht hatte durchmachen müssen.

Sie wussten alle nicht gerade viel über Werwölfe, aber dass die Verwandlung von einem Menschen in ein Ungeheuer und wieder zurück nicht gerade angenehm sein musste, konnten sie sich gut vorstellen.

James versuchte, eine halbwegs normale Konversation zu Stande zu bringen, während Sirius dem dunkelblonden Jungen immer wieder leicht pikierte Blicke zuwarf.

Am liebsten hätte er ihn an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt, bis er ihnen die Wahrheit sagen würde, doch er hielt sich eisern von diesem Vorhaben zurück. Remus seinerseits verhielt sich wie immer: Als er hörte, dass Sirius und James es geschafft hatten, bei verschiedenen Lehrern Strafarbeiten zu kriegen, bedauerte er sie, weil für sie schon wieder ein Abend draufging, an dem sie nicht für die Prüfungen lernen konnten (als ob Sirius und James das vorgehabt hätten) und als James ihm erzählte, dass Sirius trotz Hypnosestunden wieder schlafgewandelt war, bestand er wie immer darauf, dass Sirius zu Piler gehen sollte.

Mit Strafarbeit bei McGonagall und Hypnosestunde bei Piler verging der Tag im Nu und viel zu schnell fand sich Sirius mitten in tiefster, stockfinsterer Nacht im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum wieder.

James, dem Sirius' Fehlen im Schlafsaal aufgefallen war, hatte ihn eben geweckt.

Außer ihnen war der Gemeinschaftsraum völlig verwaist. Allein das Feuer, das im Kamin schwächlich glimmte und aus dem ab und zu knisternde Flammen hochzüngelten, schaffte die Illusion von einem Hauch Geborgenheit – ließ den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht gänzlich ausgestorben erscheinen.

Sirius, der keine Lust hatte, sofort wieder zurück in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, schlurfte müde zu einem Sessel nahe dem Kamin (aber dennoch weit genug davon entfernt, um von dem spärlichen Lichtschein nicht getroffen zu werden), um sich hineinsinken zu lassen.

James zögerte einen Moment, dann setzte er sich ebenfalls in einen der Sessel. Der rotorange Lichtstrahl, der vom Feuer ausging beleuchtete sein Gesicht nur dürftig, zeichnete sein Relief scharf gegen das Dunkel der Nacht ab.

»Sorry, dass ich dich vorhin so angefahren hab«, begann James schließlich, nachdem sie sich ein paar Sekunden lang angeschwiegen hatten. »Ich weiß selber nicht so genau, was da los war. Irgendwo hatte ich plötzlich Angst, dass du mir nicht vertraust, wenn du mir so etwas nicht sagst…« Sirius konnte im Schein des Feuers sehen, dass James' Gesicht einen leicht zögerlichen, aber auch aufrichtigen Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

»Ach Quatsch«, meinte Sirius leicht verlegen, der das Gefühl hatte, es wäre an ihm, etwas zu sagen. »Wenn ich jemandem vertraue, dann dir«, fügte er ehrlich hinzu.

»Weiß ich doch, dass ist es ja gerade – und trotzdem bin ich so ausgetickt. Ich sag's dir, das liegt an diesem Schloss! Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht!«

Sirius verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. »Was du nicht sagst. Warum sonst löst sich wohl Hogwarts gerade nach und nach selbst auf!« Als sie sich ansahen, mussten beide loslachen, auch wenn Sirius darüber nachdachte, was James gesagt hatte. Er hatte Recht: Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich und Sirius hatte den seltsamen Verdacht, dass sich die Situation zuzuspitzen begann.

* * *

Der nächste Tag ging im Großen und Ganzen ereignislos vonstatten. Das Thema Werwolf wurde nicht noch einmal angesprochen; insgeheim dachte sich wohl jeder, dass sie einen günstigen Zeitpunkt abwarten sollten, aber James besorgte sich heimlich ein Buch über Werwölfe, das er magisch als Vampirbuch tarnte, um es so auch in der Gegenwart von Remus gefahrlos und ohne peinliche Nachfragen lesen zu können. 

Noch nicht mal beim Abendessen legte er es beiseite, so sehr schien es ihn zu fesseln.

»Ah – das Rindvieh ist wieder auf den Beinen«, schnarrte unvermittelt eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Peter wurde sofort kleiner hinter Sirius und James, die sich gleichzeitig zu Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle umdrehten. »Na, diesmal keine _Strafarbeit_?«

»Doch, bei McGonagall, wenn du's genau wissen willst«, hielt Sirius dagegen. »Aber was verschafft mir die – ähm – Ehre?«

»Die guten Sitten noch nicht verlernt in Gryffindor, was? – Oder sollte ich besser sagen in Ravenclaw! Einen kleinen Fortschritt hast du ja immerhin gemacht bei der Häuserwahl…«

Lucius lehnte sich bedrohlich auf Sirius' Stuhllehne.

»…Aber verrat mir doch mal eines: Warum bist du nicht nach Slytherin – ich dachte, man hätte dich dorthin eingeteilt!«

Sirius funkelte Lucius böse an, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

»Und verrat du mir doch mal eins, Malfoy: Was geht es dich an?«, übernahm James wagemutig die Antwort.

Doch es waren zu viele Lehrer in der Nähe, als dass Malfoy oder einer seiner Kumpane sich mehr getraut hätten, als große Worte zu spucken, sodass Malfoy schließlich mit einem öligen »Den Verrat an deinem Blut überlebst du nicht, Black!« abzog.

»Du solltest jetzt vielleicht wirklich so langsam zu der Strafarbeit bei Professor McGonagall gehen«, schlug Remus sichtlich erleichtert über den Abgang der Slytherins vor.

»Was hast du eigentlich schon wieder angestellt, dass du gleich zwei Tage hintereinander hast?«

Da Sirius auf die Schnelle keine passende Ausrede einfiel, erhob er sich mit einem Ruck, rief hektisch: »Was? Schon so spät! – Malfoy hat Recht, das überleb ich echt nicht, wenn die Schreckschraube mich in die Finger kriegt!« und hastete davon.

Kaum hatte er die Große Halle verlassen, verlangsamte er sein Tempo jedoch wieder.

Er war zwar tatsächlich ein klein wenig spät dran, aber das hieß ja nicht gleich, dass er sich dermaßen beeilen musste. Er würde sowieso nur wieder irgendeinen Aufsatz über Verwandlung verfassen müssen.

Bei den ersten Strafarbeiten, die er jemals bei der Schreckschraube hatte absitzen müssen, war sie ja noch recht erfinderisch gewesen, was die Arbeiten für ihn betraf, aber mittlerweile fiel ihr anscheinend selbst nichts mehr ein.

Zu seinem Bedauern hatte Sirius Recht: Eine geschlagene Stunde ließ McGonagall ihn an seinem Aufsatz schreiben, während sie selbst Arbeiten von Schülern korrigierte und Sirius hatte gerade mal die Hälfte von der erforderten Rollenzahl zu Pergament gebracht.

Das mochte daran liegen, dass Sirius' Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften oder einfach nur daran, dass er sich nicht auf so etwas Unwichtiges wie ein Aufsatz über Animagi konzentrieren konnte.

Endlich entließ die Schreckschraube ihn – inzwischen war es so spät, dass Hogwarts und Umgebung in Dämmrigkeit getaucht worden waren – mit einer letzten Warnung, der Peitschenden Weide ja nicht noch einmal zu Nahe zu kommen, sonst würde es für ihn nicht mehr so glimpflich ausgehen! (Als ob zwei todlangweilige Abende, die sein ganzes Wochenende ruinierten ›glimpflich‹ gewesen wären…)

Erst als Sirius die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, stellte er fest, dass er irrtümlicherweise zum Gryffindor-Turm hatte gehen wollen, stattdessen unterbewusst den Weg zu den Slytherin-Kerkern eingeschlagen hatte – und dabei doch eigentlich zum Ravenclaw-Turm sollte.

Seufzend wandte er sich um, um sich diesmal in die richtige Richtung aufzumachen, da hörte er Stimmen in der Großen Halle. Wer hielt sich denn jetzt noch in der Großen Halle auf? Das Abendessen war vor Stunden beendet worden!

Neugierig geworden blieb Sirius stehen, trat vorsichtig näher an die Tür heran, die nur halb angelehnt war und lauschte angespannt. Er glaubte durch den Türspalt Dumbledores Stimme zu erkennen.

Eine andere, ihm nicht ganz fremde entgegnete: »Ja, ja, Dumbledore, aber Sie müssen bedenken, dass sich die Lage seither nicht gerade verbessert hat!«

Was wollte denn der Zaubereiminister schon wieder in Hogwarts!

Erneut ertönte Dumbledores ruhige Stimme: »Fergus, wir können Hogwarts nicht einfach kurz vor den Prüfungen schließen. Was soll dann aus den Siebtklässlern werden, die so knapp vor den UTZen stehen!«

»Wissen Sie, Dumbledore, was zu weit geht, geht zu weit. Was steht denn von Hogwarts überhaupt noch außer den Mauern? Wo jetzt auch noch die Eulerei weg ist, fliegen diese Viecher einfach so um das Schloss herum – zugegeben, die Eulen sind selber recht verwirrt, aber denken Sie doch nur mal an den Dreck, den sie hinterlassen…«

Der Zaubereiminister klang, als würde er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut fühlen, doch die Argumente schienen durchaus einleuchtend.

»Ja, ja – wenn man einmal eine Eule verschicken will… Ich war selbst ganz überrascht, als ich heute Abend die Tür zur Eulerei geöffnet habe und nichts vorfand. Ich dachte natürlich zuerst, ich habe mich in der Tür geirrt, aber dann…«

»Wie dem auch sei. Ihr Büro und die Hälfte des siebten Stockes sind auch weg, sagen Sie? – Tut mir Leid, aber die Eulen der Eltern stehen im Ministerium Schlange, die Briefe stapeln sich… Aber okay, ich will nicht so sein! Verlegen Sie die Prüfungen vor, bis dahin will ich den Siebtklässlern noch die Chance geben, aber wenn gar nichts mehr von dieser Schule übrig ist, dann werden Sie einsehen, dass wir Hogwarts schließen _müssen_!«

»Selbstverständlich, Fergus. Vielen Dank – ich werde Sie hinausbegleiten!«

Sirius trat hastig einen Schritt von der Tür weg.

Leise schlich er sich zur Marmortreppe, rannte das letzte Stück – und flog einmal mehr ohne ersichtlichen Grund, aber dafür mit einem lauten Knall auf den harten Steinboden, noch ehe er die Stufen erreicht hatte.

Ein leises Heulen folgte…

Innerlich fluchte Sirius, dass Fang auch immer am Fuß der Treppe liegen musste, doch er hatte gar keine Zeit, sich groß aufzuregen, denn in dem Moment gingen die Flügel der Großen Halle auf und Dumbledore trat in Begleitung von Fergus Wanderon heraus, der sich sogleich suchend nach dem Verursacher des Lärms umsah und Sirius am Treppenabsatz entdeckte.

Dieser rappelte sich geschwind auf und klopfte sich den Staub von dem Umhang.

»Abend, Minister! – Direktor!«

Höflichkeit war nicht gerade seine Stärke – gerade weil im Hause Black viel auf äußerliche, oberflächliche Umgangsformen gegeben wurde –, aber im Notfall konnte man sich schon mal darauf berufen.

»Mein Name ist Sirius. Sirius Black!«

Die beste Taktik war noch immer, den Gegner zuzuquatschen, damit der erst gar nicht zu Wort kam – und außerdem war es ein geschickter Schachzug, seinen Namen möglichst bald auszuspielen.

Wenn sie erst einmal wussten, dass sie dem Stammhalter der Blacks gegenüberstanden, waren die meisten gleich eingeschüchtert.

Bei dem Zaubereiminister schien jedoch nicht die erzielte Wirkung einzutreten.

Er sah Sirius abschätzend an und wandte sich dann an Dumbledore, der seinen Blick seinerseits nicht auf Sirius, sondern auf den Treppenabsatz gerichtet hatte: »Laufen Ihre Schüler immer nachts im Schloss herum und machen dabei einen schlimmeren Lärm, als drei Poltergeister zusammen?«

Dumbledores blaue Augen wanderten schließlich zu Wanderon. »Nein. Nur, wenn ich sie zu mir bestelle«, lächelte er.

Der Zaubereiminister schien etwas verwirrt, aber nicht halb so verwirrt wie Sirius. Er war doch gar nicht zu Dumbledore bestellt worden!

»Ah ja – verstehe! Also dann, ich finde den Weg selber.« Mit einem kurzen Nicken zum Abschied durchquerte Wanderon die Eingangshalle und verschwand durch das große Tor nach draußen in die Finsternis.

Dumbledore sah ihm einen Moment lang versonnen nach, in dem sich Sirius schon fragte, ob es dem Schulleiter auffallen würde, wenn er sich einfach verziehen würde; dann wandte sich Dumbledore ihm unerwartet zu: »Und – wie laufen die Hypnosestunden?«

»Gut!«, log Sirius schnell, dem Pilers Worte wieder einfielen: _Dumbledore vermutet, dass schwarze Magie im Spiel ist. Wir können einen Zusammenhang zwischen dir und dem Auflösen von ganz Hogwarts nicht ausschließen…_

Da er das Gefühl hatte, sich irgendwie rechtfertigen zu müssen, fuhr er fort: »Ich komme gerade von einer Strafarbeit bei Professor McGonagall und – hab mich auf dem Rückweg verlaufen.«

Immerhin war es nur halb gelogen, wenn auch der Teil, der Lüge war, eine ziemlich schlechte darstellte, aber Dumbledore ging nicht darauf ein, sondern nickte nur leicht in Gedanken.

»Ähm… ja… ich geh dann jetzt mal – oder?«, hakte Sirius leicht unbehaglich nach, da der Schulleiter nichts weiter sagte.

Er sah Dumbledore fragend an, dessen blaue Augen erneut zum Fuß der Treppe gewandert waren, wo Sirius noch kurz zuvor gelegen war.

»Ich hätte mir eigentlich eher denken können, dass Hagrid sich nicht mit einer Hundehütte zufrieden geben würde…«, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, dann sah er Sirius an. »Eine ruhige Nacht wünsche ich dir«, meinte er, womit er sich umdrehte und summend davonschritt, bis Sirius seine Umrisse nicht mehr von der Dunkelheit unterscheiden konnte.

Was sollte er nur tun, wenn Hogwarts tatsächlich geschlossen wurde! Seine Eltern würden ihn mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit für die restlichen sechs Jahre nach Durmstrang schicken, aber James und die anderen würden bestimmt nicht dorthin müssen…

»Wie war die Strafarbeit? – McGonagall schien ja nicht gerade gnädig gewesen zu sein, so lang, wie du weg warst!« James, Remus und Peter hatten anscheinend extra auf ihn gewartet. James lümmelte lustlos in einem Sessel, drehte zwischen den Fingern einen Knut, den jemand achtlos auf einem der Tische hatte liegen lassen und sah Sirius – genau wie Remus – fragend an, der sich eben zu ihnen setzte.

Peter dagegen war, in seinen Sessel gekuschelt, der Kopf auf die Brust gefallen und er atmete tief und gleichmäßig und schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass die anderen um ihn herum redeten.

»Die machen den Laden hier dicht«, verkündete Sirius trocken, unfähig zu mehreren Worten.

James und Remus runzelten gleichzeitig die Stirn. »Das ist doch noch lange nicht gesagt! Mr Wanderon hat lediglich gesagt, falls das nicht aufhört…«

»Nein, die schließen Hogwarts. Diesmal ganz sicher. Ich hab's grad gehört!«

Und Sirius erzählte von seiner Begegnung mit Dumbledore und dem Zaubereiminister, davon, dass die Prüfungen vorverlegt würden und dass danach nichts mehr zu machen wäre.

»…Jetzt wissen wir ja wenigstens, was die Zentauren gemeint haben, was in der Walpurgisnacht passieren würde«, schloss Sirius etwas deprimiert.

»Was?«, hakte Remus zweifelnd nach. »Dass die Eulerei, ein Teil des siebten Stocks und Dumbledores Büro verschwinden würden!«

»Natürlich nicht!« Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Ansonsten glaubten die an alles, was mit Wahrsagerei im entferntesten Sinne zu tun hatte, aber wenn er sich ein Mal einer Sache sicher war, dann stellten sie es in Frage! »Dass die Schule geschlossen wird!«

»Aber sie wird ja nicht heute geschlossen. Es wurde nur der Entschluss dazu getroffen!«

»Leute! – Ist doch jetzt egal. Wir haben wirklich wichtigere Probleme«, unterbrach James die beiden gereizt in ihrer Diskussion. »Ob das jetzt vorherbestimmt gewesen war oder nicht – vielleicht sollten wir mal zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm von dem Schlafwandelzeug erzählen, was wir rausgefunden haben! Das mit dem Fluch…«

»Spinnst du! Die denken doch sowieso schon, dass ich an allem Schuld bin«, protestierte Sirius sofort. »Außerdem hab ich Dumbledore gerade noch gesagt, dass es ganz prima mit der Hypnose und so läuft!«

James seufzte resignierend und fuhr sich in einer Geste des Nachdenkens mit der Hand durch das ohnehin schon sehr stark zerstrubbelte Haar.

»Ich finde, wir sollten erst mal drüber schlafen«, schlug Remus müde vor. »Morgen können wir ja weitersehen!«

Sirius widersprach nicht, doch als sie Peter weckten und anschließend in den Schlafsaal schlichen, konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass ihn ein gewisses Gefühl der Unsicherheit befiel. Hatte er nicht selbst gespürt, wie ihn diese unsichtbare, fremde Macht verfolgte – dazu brachte gegen seinen Willen in tiefster Nacht aufzustehen! – Warum nur war er als Einziger betroffen, wenn doch auf ganz Hogwarts ein Fluch lasten sollte!

Dennoch: Remus hatte Recht… am nächsten Morgen würde sicherlich alles wieder ganz anders aussehen…

tbc...


	28. Der Fluch Slytherins

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Achtundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Der Fluch Slytherins**

* * *

Am nächsten Tag sah allerdings nichts anders aus. Die Lage schien sogar noch ernster zu werden, als Dumbledore beim Frühstück annoncierte, dass die Prüfungen von Ende auf Anfang Juni verschoben werden müssten.

Es war etwas ganz anderes, den Zaubereiminister und Dumbledore zu belauschen, wie sie über die Schließung der Schule debattierten, als es Dumbledore vor allen Schülern in ernstem Tonfall verkünden zu hören.

Natürlich folgte den Worten des Schulleiters, kaum hatte der sich wieder am Lehrertisch niedergelassen, ein heilloses Durcheinander.

Einige wollten sofort in die Eulerei rennen, um ihren Eltern von der schrecklichen Neuigkeit zu schreiben – bis ihnen einfiel, dass es gar keine Eulerei mehr gab und sie somit erst einmal ihre Eulen draußen suchen mussten.

Andere liefen sofort in die Bibliothek, um für die Prüfungen, die mit einem Schlag einen knappen Monat eher stattfinden sollten, zu lernen; wieder andere verfielen in hysterisches Kreischen und Sirius sah sogar zwei Sechstklässlerinnen vor Wut in Tränen ausbrechen, da sie doch sowieso nur noch ein Jahr vor sich gehabt hätten.

Allein Sirius, James, Remus und Peter saßen in dem ganzen Chaos am Ravenclaw-Tisch und starrten trübsinnig in das Getümmel von Schülern, die, hektisch wie in einem Bienenstock, durcheinander liefen, jeder in eine andere Richtung.

Sirius vermutete, dass den meisten noch nicht einmal klar war, wohin sie wollten – viele Möglichkeiten gab es ohnehin nicht mehr in diesem Schloss!

Erst, als sich die Große Halle halbwegs geleert hatte, setzte Remus an, irgendetwas zu sagen – wahrscheinlich wollte er vorschlagen, ebenfalls zu lernen –, doch Sirius kam ihm zuvor, da er absolut keine Energie mehr aufbrachte, gegen Remus' Vorschlag zu protestieren: »Okay, hast ja Recht, so langsam könnten wir vielleicht wirklich mal einen Blick in den Stoff riskieren, den wir für die Prüfungen wiederholen sollen! – Haben ja sonst nichts weiter vor.«

Remus sah ihn verwirrt an. »Was? – Nein!«, widersprach er, was wiederum sehr zu Sirius' und James' Verwunderung beitrug. »Ich wollte sagen, dass wir langsam mal was gegen diesen Fluch unternehmen sollten.«

Das war ja klar: Wenn Remus sie einmal mit der Stoffwiederholung in Ruhe ließ, fing er in letzter Zeit ständig von diesem dämlichen Fluch an. Und das Ärgerlichste daran war, dass Sirius so allmählich selbst daran glaubte.

»Wenn die Schule wirklich geschlossen werden soll, dann sollten wir allmählich etwas dagegen tun, findet ihr nicht?«

»Tolle Idee«, murrte Sirius. »Und was! Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Nicht mal Dumbledore und der Zaubereiminister persönlich haben eine Ahnung, was das Ganze soll. Wenn Dumbledore nicht gerade mich verdächtigt…«

»Und falls es _dir_ noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Slytherin ist das einzige Haus, das bisher verschont geblieben ist und der Fluch will dich dazu bringen, nach Slytherin zu gehen…«

»Und falls es _dir_ noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Es ist mir schnuppe, was irgendso 'ne Stimme von mir will, weil die Schule sowieso in einem guten Monat dicht macht!«

»Und falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Der Unterricht wird in wenigen Minuten beginnen!«

McGonagall war von hinten an den Ravenclaw-Tisch getreten, der momentan nur noch von den vier Jungs besetzt wurde, strafte sie mit einem strengen Blick und entfernte sich anschließend aus der Großen Halle.

Remus schnaubte verächtlich, entgegnete aber nichts auf Sirius' Einwand, der sowieso schlicht und einfach gelogen war. Natürlich interessierte es ihn, was Salazar Slytherin von ihm wollte, ob und was das mit dem Verschwinden Hogwarts' zu tun hatte…

»Und was liest du da eigentlich schon wieder dieses dämliche Vampirbuch!«, schnauzte Remus stattdessen James an, der sich aus ihren Streitereien bisher dezent herausgehalten hatte, weil er zu sehr in sein vermeintliches Vampirbuch vertieft war.

»Och, ist echt interessant«, entgegnete James grinsend, klappte aber dennoch sein Buch vorsichtshalber wieder zu. »Nachdem manche hier im Schloss noch immer davon überzeugt sind, dass Sirius ein Vampir ist…«, log James ohne rot zu werden. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er dazusetzte: »Man muss doch über seine Freunde Bescheid wissen!«

Remus erwähnte seinen Vorschlag, Nachforschungen was den ›Fluch‹ betraf anzustellen erst einmal nicht mehr, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie eine weitere unangenehme Überraschung am späteren Schultag erwartete: Nach Verteidigung wollten sie gerade zum Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer gehen, da mussten sie feststellen, dass ein Teil des dritten Korridors weg war.

»Bald kann man nur noch mit Besen durch das Schloss fliegen«, kommentierte Sirius die Lage, als er gerade abwog, ob er es wagen sollte, über das riesige Loch, das sich quer durch den Korridor zog zu springen.

»Na, schön wär's!«, grummelte James. »Die Besen sind ja schon mit dem Gryffindor-Turm untergegangen!«

»Und was jetzt?«, hakte Peter unsicher nach.

»Tja – da komm ich nicht drüber«, stellte Sirius eben trocken fest, als auch Davey und Timothy angeschlendert kamen.

»Oh, hi! Fällt Zauberkunst aus?«, fragte Davey sogleich hoffnungsvoll, der die Schlucht erblickt hatte, die sie von den Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmern trennte.

»Du _redest_ wieder mit _denen_!«, fragte Pernilla Davey erstaunt, die zusammen mit den anderen Erstklassmädchen von Gryffindor dazustieß. »Nachdem sie dir das mit dem Auge angetan haben!«

Sirius schüttelte, ungläubig über so viel Dummheit, den Kopf und wandte sich wieder essentielleren Dingen zu, während Davey, dessen Auge natürlich längst wieder in Ordnung war, Pernilla erklärte, dass sie ihm nicht mit Absicht wehgetan hatten.

»Sollen wir über den zweiten Korridor auf die andere Seite, oder tun wir so, als ob wir nicht auf die Idee gekommen wären?«, wollte James gerade wissen.

»Wir gehen über den zweiten Stock«, meinten Lily und Remus zugleich, wogegen Sirius und James für letztere Lösung stimmten.

Schließlich mussten sie widerwillig nachgeben, sodass sich die Klasse geschlossen auf den Weg zum zweiten Stock machte, von wo aus eine Treppe nach oben in den dritten Stock führte. Jedenfalls hätte dort eigentlich eine Treppe sein sollen, die in den dritten Stock führt – wenn diese sich nicht in Luft aufgelöst hätte.

»Okay, damit wäre der Fall dann wohl geklärt, oder?«, freute sich James, dem eine Freistunde wohl ebenso willkommen war wie Sirius.

»Stimmt«, pflichtete Lily ihm bei. »Wir müssen Professor McGonagall informieren.«

Zum Glück hatte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor auch nicht sofort eine Lösung parat, sodass die ohnehin schon recht fortgeschrittene Zauberkunststunde tatsächlich ausfiel.

Das gab jedoch nur wieder Remus den Anlass, auf seiner Idee zu beharren, mehr über den Fluch herauszufinden, was allerdings nicht so einfach zu realisieren war, da Sirius und James es schon wieder geschafft hatten, Bibliothekverbot zu bekommen.

Letztlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass Remus die Bücher besorgte und sie diese anschließend im Ravenclaw-Turm studierten.

Remus kehrte mit einem Riesenstapel Bücher zurück, die er alle kaum noch tragen konnte, stellte ihn auf den Tisch ab, an dem Sirius, James und Peter schon saßen, und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel neben James fallen.

»Uff! – Das gibt ganz schön was zu tun«, meinte er, womit er auf die Bücher wies. »Das sind selbstverständlich nur die Wichtigsten, in denen für den Fluch Relevantes drinstehen könnte.«

Sirius las Titel, wie ›Lunatismus – Krankheit oder Sucht?‹, ›Erbflüche und ihre Auswirkungen‹, oder ›Berühmte Flüche des 19. Jahrhunderts‹

»Und was soll das hier?« Sirius griff nach einem ziemlich zerfledderten Buch und las stirnrunzelnd dessen Titel vor: »_Salazar Slytherin – Mythen und Legenden rund um einen der größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten_!«

»Ach, Sirius, du hörst auch wirklich nie zu«, beschwerte sich Remus ungeduldig. »Wessen Stimme hörst du immer, wenn du schlafwandelst? – Salazar Slytherins! Und was stand in dem Buch über Somnambulismus?«

»Keine Ahnung! – Was meinst du!«, entgegnete Sirius leicht genervt.

Remus seufzte entkräftet. »Dass bei einem Erbfluch der Geist des Fluchsprechers den Betroffenen zwingt, sich im Schlaf zu erheben! – Also wer hat dann folglich den Fluch auf Hogwarts gelegt?«

»Salazar Slytherin?«, machte Peter einen vorsichtigen Versuch, dessen Augen sich in Staunen weiteten.

»Nein, der Osterhase«, konterte Sirius sarkastisch, wobei er alles geben musste, um nicht mit einem »Freak« seine Freunde sitzen zu lassen und sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen zu suchen, wo er in aller Ruhe und vor allem allein nachdenken konnte.

»Salazar Slytherin lebte vor über tausend Jahren! – Wieso sollte sein Geist da gerade jetzt gerade mich heimsuchen?«, wandte er stattdessen stirnrunzelnd ein.

»Genau das gilt es herauszufinden«, seufzte Remus, woraufhin er sich eines der Bücher schnappte und aufschlug.

Alles, was sie in der Pause noch herausfanden, war, dass es tausend Arten von Flüchen gab, die man auf ein Gebäude legen konnte (neben dem _Erbfluch_, der am ehesten in Frage kam, war da noch der _Rachefluch_, der _Generationenfluch_, der _Fluch der hundert Jahre…_), welche wiederum auf tausende von Arten heraufbeschworen werden konnten (Dämonenbeschwörungen, Beschwörungen neutraler Wesen oder schlichtweg Beschwörungen von Formeln, die zu dem Untergang des betroffenen Gebäudes führten) und die sich auf tausende von Arten auswirken konnten…

Sie wollten eigentlich am nächsten Tag gemeinsam weitersuchen, doch Zauberkunst fand wieder regulär statt (die Lehrer hatten eine Brücke über den Abgrund gehext) und Remus bestand nun doch darauf, für die Prüfungen zu lernen, sodass Sirius und James am Abend alleine die Bücher durchwälzten, während Remus, der Peter überredet hatte, für Zaubertränke – Remus' schwächstes Fach – zu üben, diesen Zutaten abfragte.

Auch diesmal hatten sie nicht viel mehr Glück (außer, dass sie Remus' Verdacht bestärkten, indem sie herausbekamen, dass ein Erbfluch sich durchaus über Jahrtausende hinziehen konnte).

»Jetzt haben wir hier bald alles durch und immer noch nichts gefunden«, murrte Sirius, der gerade ›Komplizierte Zauberformeln – von kleinen Verhexungen zu großen Flüchen‹ mit solcher Wucht auf den Tisch zurückwarf, dass es beinahe über die Tischkante fiel.

»Ich muss erst dreimal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn umrühren, dann viermal dagegen… Was hast du gerade gesagt?« Remus war offenbar ganz in sein Zaubertränkebuch vertieft, sah aber dennoch, den Finger auf den Absatz gelegt, wo er anscheinend gerade war, kurz fragend auf.

»Dass uns das hier nicht weiterbringt«, entgegnete Sirius mürrisch, wobei er sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und zu den Büchern vor sich nickte, die mittlerweile einen recht unordentlichen Haufen bildeten. »Ist das alles, was die Bibliothek hergibt!«

Auch James legte sein Buch, das er eben noch halbherzig durchgeblättert hatte, beiseite und gähnte ausgiebig.

Remus sah fast ein wenig beleidigt aus, als er antwortete: »Natürlich haben die Lehrer bessere Bücher. Professor Binns hat zum Beispiel eine ganze Sammlung von alten Geschichtsbüchern, da steht sicher auch viel über Salazar Slytherin drin, aber die wird er _uns_ wohl kaum geben… So weit ich weiß sind das Bücher, die man in der Bibliothek sonst nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung kriegt.«

»Es ist doch völlig sinnlos, weiter nachzuforschen, wenn wir noch nicht mal wissen, was den Fluch ausgelöst hat. Oder meint ihr etwa, der hat sich so zum Spaß hingestellt und gesagt ›In über tausend Jahren soll die Schule untergehen… mal abgesehen von meinem eigenen Haus‹!«, mischte sich James mit ein, der wütende Blicke auf die vielen Bücher warf, wahrscheinlich weil sie bereits ihren zweiten Abend mit sinnlosem Durchblättern uninteressanter Bücher verbrachten.

»James hat Recht. Was können wir da schon tun, wenn noch nicht mal Dumbledore weiterweiß!«, unterstützte Sirius seinen besten Freund, mehr um Remus zu widersprechen.

»Du willst ja nicht zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm von deinem Schlafwandeln und so erzählen, also müssen wir das eben selbst in die Hand nehmen«, erklärte Remus logisch, nicht ohne den Vorwurf ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen zu können.

»Die wissen das doch alles!«, erwiderte Sirius genervt. »Piler hat ja selbst gesagt, dass Dumbledore an schwarze Magie denkt – und was würde da näher liegen, als dass ein Black daran Schuld ist!«

»So hat er's nun auch wieder nicht gesagt«, warf James leise ein.

Sirius schnaubte auf. »Aber gemeint«, beharrte er.

»Nein, hat er nicht«, warf Remus neutral dazwischen, der schon wieder in seinem Zaubertränkebuch las.

»Du warst doch gar nicht dabei, als er das gesagt hat!« James blinzelte verwirrt.

»Stimmt. Woher willst _du_ das eigentlich wissen, was Piler gesagt hat und was nicht!«, stimmte Sirius James zu.

»Weil es ganz klar ist, dass sie dich nicht verdächtigen, sonst hätten sie dich schon mal unauffällig ausgefragt –«, Remus seufzte tief. »– Aber wie's aussieht kann ich hier heute nicht mehr lernen.«

Er schlug resignierend sein Buch zu. »Ich bin dafür, ins Bett zu gehen.«

Zu müde, um gegen diesen verlockenden Vorschlag zu protestieren, erhoben sich auch die anderen, um Remus nach oben in den Schlafsaal zu folgen; schließlich hatten sie stundenlang Bücher durchgesehen, wobei Sirius' Augenlider schwer geworden waren und mehr als einmal beinahe zugefallen wären.

Zu viel war innerhalb kürzester Zeit geschehen: Erst der verschwundene Gryffindor-Turm, der Zaubereiminister in Hogwarts, dann die Verlegung der Prüfungen und die bevorstehende Schließung Hogwarts'; und nicht zuletzt glaubten alle, dass sein Schlafwandeln etwas mit dem Ganzen zu tun habe. Ein Fluch, der einst auf Hogwarts gelegt worden war und der sich nach über tausend Jahren erfüllt haben sollte? Weswegen? Und wodurch?

Obgleich sehr müde, fiel es Sirius an diesem Abend schwer, einzuschlafen.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück begegneten sie einem niesenden Hagrid, der missmutig die Eingangshalle – ebenfalls Richtung Große Halle – durchquerte. 

»Hey, Hagrid!«, rief James, sodass der riesige Mann stehen blieb, sich mit einem gleichermaßen riesigen, rot-weiß-karierten Taschentuch schnäuzte, um dann auf die vier Jungs zuzustapfen. »Alles klar?«

»Nichts is klar«, grummelte Hagrid schlecht gelaunt. »Wenn die Schule zumacht, hab ich keinen Job mehr. Das heißt, ich bin in 'nem Monat nich nur haus- sondern auch arbeitslos, Dumbledore hat das von Fang irgendwie rausbekomm'n und zu allem Überfluss rennen hier auch noch Katzenviecher rum.«

Hagrid deutete auf eine Katze, die unbegreiflicherweise in der Eingangshalle auf Mäusejagd ging, bevor er abermals sein Taschentuch hervorholte und kräftig hineinnieste.

»Charles!«, rief Peter erfreut aus.

Er hatte angenommen, der Kater wäre im Gryffindor-Turm gewesen, als dieser sich aufgelöst hatte, weshalb er die letzten Tage sehr niedergeschlagen gewesen war, doch anscheinend war das ein Irrtum gewesen. Freudig lief der kleine Junge auf seine Katze zu, doch Charles schien gänzlich uninteressiert an ihm und sprang mal wieder munter auf Remus' Arm.

»Bleib mir bloß weg, mit dem«, raunzte Hagrid. »Von Katzen muss ich niesen. – Seit ich hier im Schloss wohn, hab ich dauernd Schnupfen, weil diese Viecher überall sin.«

Remus ließ Charles nachsichtig wieder auf den Boden, ehe sie zu fünft die Große Halle betraten, gerade rechtzeitig zur Eulenpost.

James, Remus und Peter, die ihren Eltern natürlich von der Schließung Hogwarts' geschrieben hatten (die Eulerei war notdürftig in den Wahrsageturm verlegt worden und die Wahrsagestunden wiederum fanden momentan ebenfalls im Astronomieturm statt), bekamen jeweils einen Brief von ihren Eltern.

Obwohl nichts Nützliches darin stand – außer aufbauenden Worten so gut wie gar nichts –, fühlte sich Sirius etwas ausgegrenzt, dessen Eltern nie auf die Idee kommen würden, ihm in einem solchen Fall einen aufmunternden Brief zu schicken (abgesehen davon, dass Sirius ihnen gar nichts von den Ereignissen in Hogwarts geschrieben hatte – aber sicherlich waren sie von den Lehrern unterrichtet worden).

»Oh – meine Eltern denken darüber nach, mir Privatlehrer zu organisieren, wenn Hogwarts erst mal zu macht«, las James gerade.

»Meine werden sich wohl keine leisten können«, entgegnete Remus leicht bedrückt.

»Ihr tut ja alle so, als wäre die Schule schon so gut wie geschlossen«, muffelte Sirius, der über die Möglichkeit, seine Eltern könnten ihm Privatlehrer beschaffen, noch gar nicht nachgedacht hatte.

Das wäre fast noch schlimmer, als Durmstrang. – Den ganzen Tag im Grimmauldplatz zu sitzen und von handverlesenen Schwarzmagiern dunkle Flüche zu lernen…

»Ist sie ja auch. Der einzige Grund, warum wir noch nicht alle im Hogwarts-Express nach hause sitzen sind doch die Prüfungen«, gab Remus zurück, wobei er seinen Brief wieder zusammenrollte. »Und genau deswegen sollten wir ganz besonders für die Prüfungen lernen!«

Sirius und James stöhnten parallel auf, ließen sich aber dazu breit schlagen, vor Unterrichtsbeginn ein Mal kurz in die Schulbücher zu schauen (auch wenn Sirius und James im Endeffekt mehr mit Zaubererschnippschnapp beschäftigt waren).

Einzig Peter schien das viele Extralernen, das Remus anordnete, nichts zu bringen. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verzweifelte er fast – und da blieb er nicht der Letzte: Auch Pernilla und Stephanie verloren am Ende der Doppelstunde fast die Nerven, sodass Sirius mehr als froh über den Gongschlag des kleinen Kobolds war, der ihm erlaubte, von all diesen Freaks wenigstens bis nach der Pause loszukommen und etwas Ruhe zu finden.

Doch diesmal machte ihm Piler einen Strich durch die Rechnung: »Sirius, hast du mal kurz Zeit?«

Das war's dann wohl mit seiner Ruhe! Missmutig stapfte er zum Lehrerpult, während er aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, dass Remus James als letzten aus dem Klassenzimmer schob, der Sirius offenbar nicht gerne allein ließ, ihm allerdings Handzeichen gab, dass sie irgendwo (aus der Richtung, in die James händeringend wies, schloss Sirius, dass sein Freund vermutlich den Ravenclaw-Turm meinte) auf ihn warten würden.

»Vielleicht kannst du Peter ja ein wenig unter die Arme greifen«, begann Piler. »Besonders mit dem Schutzzauber hat er noch große Probleme.«

Sirius nickte leicht verunsichert, auch wenn er sich insgeheim dachte, dass Remus diese Aufgabe sicherlich gerne für ihn übernehmen würde.

Irgendwo hatte er das Gefühl, dass das nicht alles war. Piler würde ihn nicht zu sich rufen, nur um ihn zu bitten, Peter durch die Prüfungen zu helfen!

»Gut«, meinte der Lehrer erfreut. »– Und sonst, alles klar?… Bist du noch mal schlafgewandelt in letzter Zeit?«

»Nein!« Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

Unwillkürlich musste er an Remus' Worte denken: _Weil es ganz klar ist, dass sie dich nicht verdächtigen, sonst hätten sie dich schon mal unauffällig ausgefragt…_

Sollte das jetzt die ›Ausfrage‹ sein, von der Remus gesprochen hatte? Dachten Dumbledore und Piler, dass es zu riskant wird, wenn der Zaubereiminister die Schule schließen will, und dass sie Sirius so langsam mal ausquetschen mussten!

»Ich dachte nur, da ja die letzte Zeit wirklich sehr stressig war – das ist manchmal auch ein Auslöser für Schlafwandler…«

_Vielleicht liegt ja wirklich ein Fluch auf Hogwarts, der ihn dazu zwingt, aufzustehen und nach Slytherin zu gehen._

_Dumbledore vermutet, dass schwarze Magie im Spiel ist… Zusammenhang zwischen dir und dem Auflösen von ganz Hogwarts… Deshalb soll ich dir auch Hypnosestunden geben…_

»Ja, schon klar!«, platzte es aus Sirius heraus, ehe er noch darüber nachdenken konnte, was er sagte. »Ich bin an allem schuld, das ist es doch, was du sagen willst!«

Die Selbstbeherrschung war zerborsten, die Kontrolle über sich verflogen, seine ruhige Fassade zersplitterte wie ein Spiegel in tausend Teile und als Piler ihn verständnislos und leicht ungläubig anstarrte, wurde er nur noch zorniger.

»Du hast es gesagt, als ich dich hypnotisiert habe«, stellte Sirius klar, sodass Piler nicht mehr so zu tun brauchte, als wüsste er nicht, wovon Sirius redete.

»Dumbledore glaubt, dass der Fluch – äh, ich meine, das Verschwinden Hogwarts' was mit schwarzer Magie und mit mir zu tun hat. Dann ist ja alles klar! Muss ein Black dahinter stecken!«

Sirius schrie schon fast. Piler könnte es wenigstens zugeben, anstatt vor ihm zu stehen und gar nichts zu sagen. Sirius funkelte den Lehrer ärgerlich an. Sein Hals fühlte sich etwas rau an vom Schreien, sodass er sich damit begnügte, Piler mit bösen Blicken zu bedenken.

Endlich rang sich Piler dazu durch, etwas zu sagen: »Das hättest du eigentlich nicht wissen sollen…«

»Offensichtlich!«, unterbrach ihn Sirius, immer noch in Rage. »Man müsste meinen, wenigstens die Lehrer wären vorurteilslos!«

Piler beachtete Sirius' Einwand gar nicht. Völlig unbegreiflich stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. »…Aber ich hätte wissen können, dass du mich bei der Hypnose irgendso etwas fragen würdest.«

»Und völlig zu Recht! Ansonsten wüsste ich jetzt wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht, woran ich bin!«

Piler tat in einer jähen Bewegung einen Schritt vor, doch Sirius wich zurück.

»Beruhige dich erst mal«, riet Piler mit gefasster Stimme. »Niemand verdächtigt dich! – Du musst da etwas falsch mitbekommen haben…«

Abermals fuhr Sirius ihm dazwischen: »Ja, natürlich! War ja klar, dass so was jetzt kommt!«

Piler seufzte etwas hilflos auf, als Sirius jedoch nicht weiterschrie, setzte er erneut an: »Du hast Recht damit, dass Dumbledore glaubt, dein Schlafwandeln könnte etwas mit der Situation zu tun haben, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir denken, _du_ wärst an allem schuld, das ist ein Unterschied!«

Sirius sah den Lehrer misstrauisch an, doch schließlich siegte seine Neugierde. In ruhigerem Ton fragte er nach: »Und wer ist dann Dumbledores Meinung nach der Täter?«

Wiederum seufzte Piler. »Wenn wir das wüssten, dann bräuchten wir nicht über die Schließung der Schule zu diskutieren.«

Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte Sirius darüber nach, Piler von dem Erbfluch zu erzählen, der eventuell auf Hogwarts lag, doch dieser Moment war rasch verflogen. Er war zu froh, dass Piler nicht ihn für die Geschehnisse verantwortlich machte, als dass er ihm gleich wieder Anlass dazu geben wollte, sodass er vorläufig lieber darüber schwieg.

* * *

Der Tag zog so schnell an Sirius vorbei, sodass er schon fast glaubte, der vermeintliche Fluch hätte die Zeit dazu bewegt, verrückt zu spielen – wobei das durchaus auch an ihrem freien Nachmittag liegen konnte, oder einfach nur an der Tatsache, dass das Ende Hogwarts' mit jedem Tag einen Tag näher rückte. 

Natürlich erinnerte sie Remus hartnäckig daran, dass die Prüfungen ebenso mit jedem Tag näher kamen, was Sirius dagegen nicht allzu sehr interessierte. – Die meisten Sprüche, die sie bisher gelernt hatten, waren sowieso in seinen Augen recht anspruchslos…

Am Abend schließlich hatte Sirius Remus als Nachhilfe für Peter organisiert, während er zusammen mit James einmal mehr mit der sinnlosen Aufgabe beschäftigt war, Bücher zu wälzen, von denen sie ohnehin nichts Neues erfahren würden.

»Ich geh mal in die Bibliothek, die hier zurückbringen«, verkündete Sirius, nachdem er wieder ein Buch durch hatte (in dem der Erbfluch noch nicht mal erwähnt worden war), womit er sich die bereits durchgesehenen Bücher auflud.

Zuerst dirigierte er seine Füße auch tatsächlich zur Bibliothek (das Verbot war an diesem Tag aufgehoben worden, vermutlich weil Madam Pince nicht die Schuld dafür tragen wollte, wenn Sirius und James durchfielen), doch auf dem Rückweg ging er nicht gleich direkt zum Ravenclaw-Turm zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Stattdessen wanderte er etwas ziellos durch das Schloss, darauf bedacht, niemandem über den Weg zu laufen; an Stellen, wo es nicht weiterging, weil sich ein Krater in den Boden gefressen hatte und die Lehrer es entweder noch nicht bemerkt hatten, oder nichts dagegen unternehmen konnten, machte er einfach kehrt und schlug die Gegenrichtung ein.

Er brauchte diese Ruhe für sich einfach einmal, ohne die anderen, die nur die ganze Zeit von den Prüfungen redeten und davon, dass Hogwarts in einem Monat zumachen würde.

Bei dieser Wanderung kam er auch zwei Mal am Spiegel im vierten Stock vorbei, widerstand jedoch der Versuchung, ihn zu benutzen und sich alleine aus dem Schloss zu schleichen.

Als er zum dritten Mal denselben Korridor hinunterging, planlos und gedankenversunken, stöhnte er auf: Piler und Dumbledore standen mal wieder bei einem Pläuschchen beisammen – diesmal wenigstens nicht direkt vor dem Spiegel.

Irgendwas hielt Sirius davon ab, weiterzugehen (und es war nicht die Tatsache, dass es schon wieder verdächtig auf acht Uhr zuging). Schnell ging er einen Schritt zurück um die Ecke, um die er eben gebogen war, drückte sich an die Mauer und überlegte sich noch, welchen Weg er sonst zurück wählen sollte, ohne auf halb verschwundene Gänge zu treffen, da hörte er Dumbledores Stimme.

»Ich fürchte, der Zaubereiminister wird Fakten haben wollen und keine Spekulationen. Selbst wenn ein Fluch auf Hogwarts liegen sollte, wird Mr Wanderon die Schule zum Juni schließen, sobald die Prüfungen absolviert sind.«

»Sie werden die Schule doch nicht einfach so aufgeben!«, hielt Piler dagegen, doch in seiner Stimme schwang leichter Zweifel nach.

»Es wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben, es sei denn Sie wissen, wie man den Fluch, wenn es denn einer sei, aufheben kann…«

Dumbledores Tonfall verriet nur zu gut, dass es nicht mehr in seiner Macht stand, Hogwarts zu retten.

Es war, als würde eine eisige Hand nach Sirius greifen, ihn würgen, ersticken wollen. Er hatte nie wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore selbst nichts mehr tun könnte. Irgendwie war der Grundgedanke im Hinterkopf fest verschlossen gewesen – Sirius hatte ihn nahezu dahin verbannt –, dass es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen – ja, sogar des Wahrscheinlichen war, dass Hogwarts nicht mehr lange existieren würde.

Stattdessen war eine Illusion dagewesen, dass Dumbledore, oder der Zaubereiminister, oder die Lehrer, oder irgendwer sonst in letzter Minute durch ein Wunder alles aufklären würde. Schließlich war Hogwarts immer noch Hogwarts – eine der berühmtesten Schule für Zauberer und Hexen…

Sirius war, ohne es zu merken, einen Schritt nach hinten getaumelt, sodass er von dem weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs nichts mehr mitbekam. Ebenso automatisch, ohne darüber nachzudenken, lenkte er seine Schritte in die Gegenrichtung, zurück zum Ravenclaw-Turm.

Er wusste selber nicht so genau, warum es ihn so hart traf, aber es war fast so ein großer Schock wie im Moment da er zum ersten Mal von der Schließung Hogwarts' gehört hatte – nun war die letzte Hoffnung verloren!

Wenn selbst Dumbledore aufgegeben hatte, dann bedeutete es ganz klar nur eines: Sirius musste zusammen mit seinen Freunden dafür sorgen, dass das Rätsel um das Verschwinden der Schule möglichst schnell gelöst wurde – wenn es ging noch innerhalb von ein paar Wochen.

Sirius' Gehirn, das sich für einen Augenblick in der Sekunde des Schocks ausgeschaltet hatte, arbeitete nun auf Hochtouren.

Als erstes müsste die Frage geklärt werden, welche Legenden um Slytherin einfach nur Legenden waren und bei welchen wahrscheinlich mehr dahinter steckte. Aber die langweiligen Bücher aus der Bibliothek konnte man dafür vergessen! Was interessierte, waren geschichtliche Fakten…

»Du hast doch mal was von Binns privater Büchersammlung erzählt, Remus!«

Sirius hatte James' Frage, wo er denn so lange abgeblieben war, einfach ignoriert und musterte stattdessen den dunkelblonden Jungen interessiert, welcher eben stirnrunzelnd sein _Lehrbuch für Zaubersprüche_ beiseite legte.

»Jaah…«, antwortete Remus langsam, während seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen sich in die Sirius' bohrten, als suche er nach einem Grund für diese unerwartete Frage.

»Bist du dir sicher, dass Binns uns die nicht ausleihen würde? Nicht mal dir?«, hakte Sirius nach, ohne auf den fragenden Blick zu achten.

Wieder bejahte Remus.

Sirius unterdessen ging im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, wobei er angestrengt nachdachte.

Schließlich (den ÜV machte es nervös, dass Sirius immer um ihn herumwuselte, wenn er doch mit Lernen beschäftigt war) setzte er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden und dämpfte die Stimme: »Okay, dann müssen wir sie uns eben so besorgen!«

James sah ihn nicht minder entsetzt an als Remus.

»_Besorgen_, nicht _borgen_«, betonte Sirius daher, was zwar James' Falte auf dessen Stirn glättete, allerdings für noch mehr Verwirrung bei Remus und Peter sorgte.

»Was… klauen!«, entrüstete sich Remus, um einen leisen Ton bemüht, während Peter Sirius nur ungläubig angaffte.

»Nee, nur ausleihen«, korrigierte James sofort, der Sirius' Vorschlag begeistert zuzustimmen schien.

»Und wie wollen wir das machen, wenn Professor Binns sie uns nicht geben will!« Remus wirkte, obwohl er mit ruhiger Stimme gesprochen hatte, leicht ungeduldig.

»Na ja, vielleicht hätte es das Wort _borgen_ doch besser getroffen…«, überlegte Sirius, der sich an die fünf Galleonen erinnern musste, die er sich einst in Hogsmeade von einem Drittklässler ›geborgt‹ hatte.

»Ich hab noch Stinkbomben«, warf James eifrig ein und auf Remus' hochgezogene Augenbrauen fügte er hinzu: »Na ja, für ein bisschen Durcheinander im Klassenzimmer reichen die bestimmt…«

»Vergiss es!« Remus' Stimme hatte einen festen Klang angenommen, der keinen Widerstand dulden ließ. »Professor Binns zieht seinen Unterricht trotzdem durch, egal, ob die Schüler vor ihm in Ohnmacht fallen –«

Sirius und James, die erwartet hatten, dass Remus ihnen eine Standpauke hielt, dass man unter keinen Umständen Stinkbomben in Klassenzimmern herumwerfen durfte, sahen sich stutzig an.

»– Wenn, dann lenkt ihr drei ihn nach dem Unterricht ab, während ich die Bücher besorge!«

Einen Moment lang herrschte auf diesen Einfall hin Ruhe, bis sich James endlich als erster fasste.

»Wenn das rauskommt, dann schmeißen die dich von der Schule«, machte er Remus mit trockener Kehle sachlich auf das Risiko, das mit dieser Unternehmung verbunden war, aufmerksam.

»Na und? In einem Monat existiert Hogwarts sowieso nicht mehr. Und außerdem können sie mir nichts nachweisen, wenn ich mich nicht gerade erwischen lasse! Die Bücher hätten genauso gut einfach verschwinden können – wie der Rest hier auch!«

Remus' Sinneswandel und seine neue Einstellung gefielen Sirius und James natürlich. Dass sie da nicht früher drauf gekommen waren! Er hatte eindeutig Recht! Im Prinzip konnten sie tun und lassen, was sie wollten, und wenn sie von der Schule verwiesen würden, war das für die letzten paar Wochen sowieso schon egal.

Remus allerdings versuchte, sie davon abzubringen, wenn sie Sachen planten, wie zum Beispiel Peeves dazu anstiften, in der Großen Halle (wohin Verwandlung verlegt worden war, weil alle noch vorhandenen Klassenzimmer mittlerweile besetzt waren) für Unordnung zu sorgen.

Seinen Erklärungen nach hatten sie ihn völlig falsch verstanden. Doch Sirius und James hörten erst mit dem Unsinn auf, als Remus so weit ging und drohte, ihnen doch nicht die Bücher zu beschaffen.

Endlich, am Ende der Woche, hatten sie wieder Geschichte der Zauberei. Selbst Remus schien zu aufgeregt, als dass er dem langweiligen Vortrag des alten Mannes so aufmerksam wie sonst zugehört hätte.

Wie zu erwarten war, verging die Stunde schleppend langsam. Sie zog sich so lange, dass Sirius schon glaubte, der Kobold, der den Schulgong ersetzt hatte, sei verschwunden. Aber letztlich ertönte der schrille, laute Schlag gegen die Glocke doch.

Sirius sah zu James, der ihm kurz zunickte und sich erhob, woraufhin sie gemeinsam zu Professor Binns vorgingen. Peter schloss sich ihnen an, während Remus beim Einpacken extra lange herumtrödelte.

»Professor«, begann Sirius, »Wir haben da noch eine Frage bezüglich des heutigen Stoffgebietes…«

Der greise Lehrer blickte erstaunt von seinen Aufzeichnungen auf, die er eben zusammenpackte.

»…Eine Frage – ja – natürlich, Mr Banks…«

»Black«, erlaubte sich Sirius zu korrigieren, einfach um mehr Zeit für Remus zu gewinnen, der sich hinter Binns' Rücken in dessen Büro geschlichen hatte.

Der verschlafene Blick des Lehrers musterte Sirius nahezu gelangweilt, als hätte er den Sinn seiner Worte noch nicht ganz aufgenommen.

»Nun… Ihre Frage, Mr Blank?«, wollte Binns schließlich gedehnt wissen.

»Äh… ja!«, mischte sich zum Glück James mit ein (Sirius hatte im Grunde genommen keine Ahnung, was er fragen sollte – immerhin hatte er seine Zeit besser zu verbringen gewusst, als dem Unterricht zu folgen). »Also: Wie haben Sie das heute gemeint mit diesem…«

James sah sich hilflos zu Sirius um, anscheinend ebenso planlos, worüber Binns diese Stunde geredet hatte.

»…Mit diesem ganzen Zeug?«, vollendete Sirius James' angefangene Frage, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

Binns starrte sie nur noch verwirrter aus seinen trüben Augen hervor an, sah dann auf seine Aufzeichnungen, die er in seiner Hand hielt (Sirius vermutete, dass er selber nicht mehr wusste, was er in der Stunde vorgelesen hatte) und hakte in seiner tonlosen Stimme nach: »Die Lebensdaten von Ulrich dem Komischen Kauz?«

»Genau!«, erwiderte Sirius schnell – unglücklicherweise im selben Moment, da James verneinte.

Doch bevor sie sich noch rechtfertigen mussten, nahm Sirius wahr, wie Remus aus Binns' Büro trat und sich zu Peter hinter sie stellte, wovon der Lehrer nichts mitbekam, da er sie mit Daten voll laberte, die er allesamt von seinen Aufzeichnungen ablas.

»Okay, danke, das wollten wir nur noch mal wissen«, nahm James das in die Hand und verließ allen voran zügigen Schrittes das Klassenzimmer.

* * *

Die halb vergilbten Bücher, die fast so alt sein mussten wie Binns selbst, schienen im Wesentlichen auch nicht viel interessanter zu sein, als die langweiligen Schinken aus der Bibliothek, wie die Jungs am Wochenende sehr bald feststellten. 

Zur Vorsicht beschäftigten sie sich mit den geliehenen Lektüren ausschließlich nachts, damit niemand etwas davon mitbekam, was nur zur Folge hatte, dass Peter einschlief und Remus andauernd klarstellte, dass sie unter der Woche nicht mehr nachts arbeiten könnten, weil der Schlafmangel sich sonst zwangsläufig auf ihre schulischen Leistungen auswirken würde.

Samstagnacht versuchte sich Sirius mal wieder verzweifelt auf ein Buch (_Salazar Slytherin – Aufstieg und Untergang_) zu konzentrieren, dessen alte Schrift besonders schwer zu entziffern war.

›_Auf Grund seines ausgeprägten Gespürs, welche Nachwuchszauberer und -hexen seines Erachtens nach der Schule ›würdig‹ sind und welche nicht, glaubte Salazar Slytherin sich den anderen Gründern überlegen. Er allein wähnte sich fähig, zu unterscheiden, wer ehrenwert genug war, in sein Haus, nach Slytherin, zu kommen…_‹

_Komm mit mir nach Slytherin…_

Salazar Slytherin wäre wohl eindeutig der Meinung, dass Sirius ehrenwert genug wäre, um in Slytherin zu sein…

›_Deshalb wird Salazar Slytherin auch heute noch verbreitet als _WächterseinesHauses_ angesehen…_‹

_Auch heute noch verbreitet…_

Was hatte er da eigentlich gerade gelesen! Von Ferne drang James' Stimme an sein Ohr: »Hört mal her: _Dubiose Quellen berichten, Salazar Slytherin habe kurz bevor er die Schule verlassen hatte, einen Fluch auf Hogwarts gelegt, auf dass sein eigenes Haus ewig bestehe und nie ein Unwürdiger nach Slytherin kommen möge_…«

›… _als Wächter seines Hauses angesehen; vielfach wird er auch als ›Wächter des reinen Blutes‹ bezeichnet, da seiner Meinung nach nur Reinblüter das Zaubern lernen sollten…_‹

Wer sollte nur das Zaubern lernen?

»…_Dieser Fluch soll den Untergang ganz Hogwarts' bewirken – ein Fluch, so mächtig, dass er nicht gebrochen werden kann…_«

Sirius rieb sich die Schläfen und las den ganzen Absatz noch zwei Mal durch, ehe er halbwegs verstanden hatte, worum es ging.

›_Anstelle von Freundschaft tritt Loyalität, anstelle von allem anderen Macht, die Salazar Slytherin so sehr zu erreichen strebte und schließlich auf Grund seiner außergewöhnlichen Begabung auch erreicht hat…_‹

_Anstelle von Freundschaft tritt Loyalität…_ Genau das war die Ansicht seiner Eltern. Wahre Freundschaft existierte nicht – interessierte sie daher auch erst gar nicht!

›_Hierbei wäre besonders die Lokillusion zu erwähnen, auf deren Gebiet sich Salazar Slytherin besonders verstand und natürlich die schwarzen Künste, durch die er seine Macht noch vergrößern wollte…_‹

»Nicht gebrochen werden kann!« Remus' Stimme. »Das kann nicht sein! Jeder Fluch kann irgendwie gebrochen werden!«

_Der Tag mag kommen, da ihr alle einsehen werdet, dass es so etwas wie Freundschaft nicht gibt…_

»Dieser Fluch anscheinend nicht! Hier steht jedenfalls ganz klar, dass man es nicht kann!«

_Sollte je ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe…_

»Da steht ja auch was von ›dubiosen Quellen‹!«

»_Es wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben, es sei denn Sie wissen, wie man den Fluch, wenn es denn einer sei, aufheben kann_…«

_Obwohl er oder sie den Normen meines Hauses entspricht…_

_Als Wächter seines Hauses –_

»_Du_ hast doch gesagt, dass es bestimmt ein Fluch ist!«

Das Stimmengewirr um ihn herum wurde zunehmend aggressiver.

_Weil es so etwas wie Freundschaft nicht gibt. Jeder – selbst die besten Freunde werden sich nur noch streiten, gegenseitig anbrüllen… Jeglicher Zusammenhalt wird verloren gehen…denn jeder verrät den anderen um der Macht willen…_

»Ja, aber einer, der gebrochen werden kann! Du solltest ehrlich mal mehr lesen –«

»Was tu ich denn gerade!«

»– Ein Erbfluch ist grundsätzlich…«

Sirius wusste nicht mehr, welche Stimmen in seinem Kopf waren und welche real; was Gedanken und was wirkliche Gesprächsfetzen waren.

_Es lebe…_

»…Slytherin. Schließlich muss Salazar den Fluch…«

Sirius schloss die Augen (oder hatte er sie schon geschlossen?) und versuchte die Gedanken zu ordnen, einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen, doch allein, einsam und verlassen in der grenzenlosen Dunkelheit – nur noch gedämpfte Stimmen von außen – wurden die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zunehmend lauter und als Salazar Slytherin erneut sprach, da hörte Sirius ihn nicht nur, er glaubte einen Augenblick sogar, ihn leibhaftig vor sich zu sehen.

Es war zweifellos Slytherin, auch wenn er mit dem Salazar Slytherin auf der Schokofroschkarte nur wenig gemeinsam hatte (wahrscheinlich hatten die Hersteller der Schokofroschkarten auch nur Vermutungen angestellt, wie er ausgesehen haben könnte).

Sirius wusste einfach, dass er es war! Dieses spitze Gesicht, das von den dunklen Haaren umrandet wurde; der dazu passende rabenschwarze Spitzhut; die bedrohlich funkelnden Augen; eine gewisse Arroganz in seinen Bewegungen war auch nicht zu übersehen, die verriet, dass er sich für etwas Besseres hielt.

»_Ich verfluche dieses Schloss_…«

Noch als Sirius längst einen kurzen, erstickten Schrei ausgestoßen, die Augen aufgerissen hatte und James und Remus herbeigeeilt waren (ihren Wortwechsel hatten sie selbstverständlich eingestellt), hallten Salazar Slytherins Worte nach, wie ein Echo, das anstatt leiser fast noch lauter zu werden schien.

Salazar Slytherin hatte ihn gesehen! Seine schwarzen Augen waren direkt auf Sirius gerichtet gewesen, er hatte sich in seinen Blick gebohrt und hatte ihn festhalten wollen, hinunterziehen in den Abgrund, in diesen seltsamen Kerkerraum, in dem er gestanden war.

»Was ist los mit dir?«, fragte James zum zweiten Mal besorgt.

»Salazar Slytherin… hat einen Fluch auf Hogwarts gelegt…«, stammelte Sirius mit trockener Kehle.

»Ja, darüber haben wir gerade auch diskutiert!« James nickte leicht verstimmt zu Remus.

Peter, der wohl von Sirius' Schrei aufgewacht war, rieb sich derweil nur etwas verschlafen die Augen.

»Nein. Ich meine… ich habe ihn _gesehen_«, versuchte Sirius seinen Freunden verzweifelt klar zu machen.

Remus runzelte auf diese Worte hin leicht die Stirn. »Ich glaube, wir sollten zu Bett gehen, wenn sogar schon Sirius einschläft…«, schlug er, Sirius noch immer unsicher musternd, vor.

»Ich bin nicht eingeschlafen«, protestierte Sirius. »Ich hab euren dämlichen Streit noch gehört und Salazar Slytherin meinte, jeder würde sich nur noch streiten, es gebe keinen Zusammenhalt mehr, weil es gar keine Freundschaft gibt…«

»Du hast dich einfach nur überarbeitet«, zuckte jetzt selbst James die Schultern, wenngleich in seiner Stimme ein besorgter Unterton mitschwang. »Vielleicht sollten wir die Bücher am Montag sofort wieder zurückbringen, wenn man den Fluch doch sowieso nicht brechen kann…«

»Wie oft denn noch!«, Remus seufzte tief auf. »Es gibt keinen Erbfluch, der nicht gebrochen werden kann!«

»Dann ist das hier eben der erste. – Wenn es doch in dem Buch schwarz auf weiß steht…«

Sirius hörte den beiden gar nicht richtig zu. Er musste an die finsteren Augen denken, an den Fluch Slytherins und seine Worte.

»Es sind _Legenden_, James, _Le-gen-den_!«

»Genau wie die Vermutung, dass überhaupt ein Fluch auf Hogwarts liegt…«

»Merkt ihr das denn nicht!« Sirius konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

Verdutzt blickten James und Remus, die bereits auf dem Weg in den Schlafsaal waren, zurück zu Sirius, der noch immer unbeweglich auf seinem Platz saß.

»Was?«, fragten beide gleichzeitig nach.

»Genau das ist es, was Salazar Slytherin gemeint hat: Jeder wird sich nur noch streiten, auch wahre Freundschaft existiert nicht lange!«

James' Blick lag noch immer ein wenig verwirrt auf ihm, während der Remus' fast etwas schuldbewusst dreinsah.

»Wir haben doch nicht gestritten«, bestritt James schließlich. »Es war eher…«

»Eine Diskussion über eine Meinungsverschiedenheit«, half Remus ihm.

James neben ihm nickte zur Bestätigung Remus' Aussage eifrig.

»Na gut, gehen wir schlafen!« Irgendwo fühlte sich Sirius ziemlich ausgepowert.

Vielleicht hatte Remus ja Recht und er hatte sich einfach überarbeitet…

»Bevor Peter wieder wegpennt!« Er wies mit dem Kopf zu Peter, dessen Augen kurz davor waren, zuzufallen, dann gingen sie gemeinsam in den Schlafsaal, wo Sirius sehr zu seinem Erstaunen sofort einschlafen konnte…

* * *

Tatsächlich brachten sie die Bücher gleich nach der nächsten Geschichtsstunde zurück (als eingespieltes Team stellte das kein allzu großes Problem dar), da sie mittlerweile sowieso das Wichtigste wussten und selbst Remus das Gefühl hatte, dass sie mithilfe der Werke nichts weiter herausfinden würden. 

Remus interessierte ohnehin nur noch die Stoffwiederholung, in die er Peter (der sich als Einziger bequatschen ließ) beständig mit einbezog, und für James war sowieso klar, dass man den Fluch nicht aufheben konnte, sodass es Sirius so vorkam, als wäre er der einzige, der sich über den Untergang Hogwarts' überhaupt noch Gedanken machte.

Schließlich platzte ihm bei einem Abendessen in der Großen Halle der Kragen, als James sich über ein belangloses Thema aufregte (Sirius glaubte zu verstehen, dass ihm das Wasser im See zu kalt war, seit die Lehrer es nicht mehr magisch erwärmten, da das Maiwetter so schön war) und er warf seinen Freunden lauthals vor, dass es ihnen doch gleichgültig wäre, wenn es Hogwarts nicht mehr gebe, weil sie sowieso Privatlehrer kriegen würden und was mit ihm passierte wäre ihnen ebenfalls herzlich egal!

James, Remus und Peter sahen ihn beinahe gekränkt an und James widersprach ihm natürlich sogleich, worauf Sirius nur gewartet hatte.

»Ach ja! – Gebt's doch wenigstens zu, dass unsere Freundschaft euch egal ist«, schrie er aufgebracht.

Wieder kam es ihm so vor, als hätte nicht er gesprochen, als wäre es eine fremde Kraft, die ihn dies sagen ließ, aber das war ihm vorübergehend völlig gleich.

Noch ehe sich James, Remus oder Peter verteidigen konnten gegen diese Anschuldigung, ertönte ein höhnisches Lachen hinter ihnen.

»Hab ich es dir nicht immer gesagt, Black!« Malfoy grinste selbstgefällig.

Ausnahmsweise war er mal allein unterwegs, vermutlich weil er gerade auf dem Weg zum Slytherin-Tisch war.

»Deine _Freunde_ werden dich enttäuschen, ich hab dich doch gewarnt. Konnte nur nicht wissen, dass es so schnell gehen würde! – Tja, du hast wohl den falschen Weg gewählt, Kleiner!«

Sirius' Wut auf seine Freunde war so plötzlich verraucht, wie sie gekommen war. Stattdessen fixierte sie sich nun auf Malfoy, der spöttisch auf ihn herabsah.

»Halt dich aus meinem Leben raus, Malfoy! – Immerhin _hab_e ich Freunde!«

»Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch«, entgegnete Malfoy, um einen gelassenen Ton bemüht, auch wenn man ihm deutlich anmerkte, dass auch er einen Zorn auf Sirius verspürte.

»Ich nehme an, deine Eltern werden dich auf eine bessere Schule schicken… Durmstrang, oder? – Vielleicht lernst du ja da endlich die richtigen Werte zu schätzen! – Ich habe gehört, die sollen mit Verrätern, wie dir, viel strenger umspringen…«

»Ich hab gesagt, dass du dich da raushalten sollst«, fuhr Sirius mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen dazwischen.

Er sah seinen Feind tief in die verabscheuten Augen. Der Hass pulsierte schon fast sichtbar zwischen ihnen.

»Eines Tages wirst du es noch bitter bereuen, dich auf die falsche Seite gestellt zu haben, Black!«, drohte Malfoy ihm, ohne jede erkennbare Gefühlsregung, bevor er mit einem letzten eindringlichen Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch verschwand.

* * *

Mitte Mai wurde das Wetter schwül, fast schon drückend, sodass die meisten Schüler die Tage lieber drinnen verbrachten, was Sirius nur Recht war (»Sonne! Wer will schon in die Sonne!«). 

Während Remus wie so oft in letzter Zeit zusammen mit Peter für die Prüfungen lernte, schmiedeten Sirius und James Pläne, wie sie heimlich in Hogwarts bleiben könnten, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte.

Allerdings wandte James ein, dass ihnen, selbst wenn es gelingen würde, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nur noch die Slytherin-Kerker von Hogwarts blieben.

Wenn sie nicht gerade mit solch sinnlosen Plänen beschäftigt waren, lasen sie gemeinsam in James' Werwolfbuch.

So fanden sie heraus, dass die Verwandlung zum Werwolf in der Tat eine Tortur sein musste; bald konnten sie die Merkmale eines Werwolfs besser aufzählen, als viele Fünftklässler, die dieses Jahr ihre ZAGs ablegten und somit eigentlich mehr Ahnung von Werwölfen haben sollten.

Remus hatte ihnen weiterhin den Grund für seine immer wiederkehrende Krankheit verschwiegen, doch Sirius und James wussten ja, dass er gegen Ende des Monats bei Vollmond wieder verschwinden würde.

Wäre da nicht die unausgesprochene Tatsache, dass sie alle Angst hatten, nach der Schließung der Schule getrennt zu werden, die wie ein großer Schatten auf ihnen lag, hätten sich Sirius und James vielleicht mehr Gedanken darüber gemacht, doch so hängte der dunkle Schatten über ihnen, wie die Gewitterwolken, die an jenem Abend nach einem weiteren schwülen Sonnentag tief über Hogwarts dahinzogen und sich schließlich in der Nacht entluden – für Sirius eine durchwälzte Nacht.

Sein Schlaf war unruhig und wenngleich er nicht unbewusst aufstand, schreckte er des Öfteren auf, geweckt von einem Blitz, der den Schlafsaal für Sekundenbruchteile schwach erhellte oder von dem darauf folgenden Grollen eines Donners.

Der Regen peitschte erbarmungslos hernieder und verlieh der Atmosphäre noch etwas Mystischeres. Lange lag er wach, lauschte dem Prasseln des Schauers, bis er endlich wieder einschlafen konnte.

Salazar Slytherin stand alleine, in einer verregneten Gewitternacht in dem Kerkerraum, der Sirius mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz unbekannt war. Diesmal sah er ihn nicht an, sondern hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt.

Auch hier tobte ein Gewitter. Genauso brutal und rücksichtslos, wie in Wirklichkeit – und dennoch musste es Jahrhunderte zuvor stattgefunden haben.

Ein einziges Fenster wurde von einem Blitz erleuchtet, sodass dessen Gitterstäbe gegen die Finsternis hervortraten.

Nur eine Sekunde erkannte Sirius deutlich die Silhouette Salazar Slytherins, dann war es wieder so dunkel wie zuvor, in dieser verdammten, gottlosen Nacht. Nur das Rauschen des Windes, der den Regen in alle erdenklichen Richtungen trieb und die Geräusche des Unwetters waren zu vernehmen.

Gedämpft drangen sie durch die Schlossmauern. Ansonsten herrschte Stille in diesem gottverlassenen Kerker.

_Die Stille vor dem Sturm_, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Und tatsächlich, als der nächste Blitz kurzzeitig Licht spendete, hatte Salazar Slytherin seine nachdenkliche, in sich versunkene Position geändert. Er hatte jetzt die Arme gen Himmel gerichtet, den Kopf erhoben.

»_Ich verfluche dieses Schloss!_«, rief er mit ausgestreckten Armen. Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte folgte ein zuckender Blitz, dessen Verästelung deutlich durch das kleine Fenster zu sehen war.

»_Sollte je ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, obwohl er oder sie den Normen meines Hauses entspricht, nicht mir und meinem Haus die Ehre erweisen; sollte er weiterhin die schwarze Magie – wenngleich dazu fähig, dieselbige auszuüben – verachten, mich und meine Nachkommen somit verraten; sollte er an Freundschaft festhalten, mehr daran glauben, als an meine Werte – die wahren Werte – der Reinblütigkeit und der dunklen Mächte –, so soll er eines Besseren belehrt werden. Weil es so etwas wie Freundschaft nicht gibt. Jeder – selbst die besten Freunde werden sich nur noch streiten, gegenseitig anbrüllen… Jeglicher Zusammenhalt wird verloren gehen…_

_Denn jeder verrät den anderen um der Macht willen! Ich – Wächter Slytherins – werde auferstehen, zu besiegeln diesen Fluch und somit das Schicksal ganz Hogwarts'! Der Tag mag kommen, da ihr alle einsehen werdet, dass es so etwas wie Freundschaft nicht gibt!_«

Wieder zeichneten sich die Umrisse des Zauberers scharf gegen das Fenster ab, durch das das Licht eines Blitzes fiel. Salazar Slytherin blickte weiterhin zum Fenster, murmelte ein paar Worte, die Sirius nicht verstand, die sich aber sehr nach einer fremden Sprache anhörten, und kreierte zwischen seinen Händen, die er über seinem Kopf auseinander hielt einen grünlichen Lichtstrahl, der sich wie ein zuckendes, im Wind flatterndes Band von einer Hand zur anderen zog.

Fast schien es elektrisch geladen, wenn es Sirius nicht besser gewusst hätte. Salazars Gemurmel hatte noch nicht aufgehört. Der Lichtstrahl wurde dicker, schließlich drückte Salazar Slytherin ihn scheinbar unter großer Kraftanstrengung zusammen und formte ihn zu einer Kugel.

»_Lang lebe Slytherin!_«, schrie der Zauberer in einer Lautstärke, sodass selbst das Echo das Gewitter außerhalb der Festung übertönte.

In dem Moment, da er diese Worte aussprach, traf ein Blitz, der aus dem Nichts entstanden war die Lichtkugel in seinen Händen.

Doch die Kugel schien den Blitz in sich aufzunehmen, saugte dessen ganze Energie auf und als Slytherin sie losließ (die Energie eines Blitzes – wenn auch, oder gerade weil er magisch erzeugt wurde – konnte er dann wohl doch nicht länger halten), traf dieser die nächstgelegene Mauer und das Licht, die Energie, oder was auch immer verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer über das ganze Schloss.

»_Es lebe Slytherin_«, wiederholte Salazar in seiner gebieterischen Stimme, woraufhin das grüne Licht erlosch und Sirius in der Dunkelheit allein zurückblieb…

Ein Donnerschlag traf ihn und holte ihn brutal aus dem Schlaf – und aus der Dunkelheit. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass es kein Donnerschlag gewesen war, sondern James' Hand, die ihn im Gesicht getroffen hatte.

Um ihn herum war es heller, da allesamt – James, Remus, Peter, Nelson, Finn und Tai – mit leuchtenden Zauberstäben um sein Bett standen.

»Wir dachten schon, du schlafwandelst wieder, als du das Reden angefangen hast, bist ja aber nicht aufgestanden«, erklärte Finn aufgeregt.

»Du hast was von Blitz und Donner gefaselt«, fügte Nelson hinzu. »Hättest uns ruhig sagen können, dass du Angst vor Gewittern hast…«

»Ich habe _keine_ Angst vor Gewittern!« Sirius, der versucht hatte, sich auf den Traum zu konzentrieren, fuhr empört auf, zuckte jedoch ärgerlicherweise zusammen, als ein lauter Donner über sie hinwegrollte.

Dann wandte er sich an James, Remus und Peter: »Ich hab _ihn_ wieder gesehen!« Er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt, um die anderen aus dem Gespräch auszuschließen, doch die guckten ihn baff an.

»Kann es sein, dass er phantasiert, oder so?«, hakte Finn unsicher nach.

Zu Sirius' Verblüffung antwortete Remus sofort: »Ja! – Wir bringen ihn besser in den Krankenflügel!«

Schon zogen James und Remus ihn aus dem Bett und bugsierten ihn an den anderen vorbei aus dem Schlafsaal. Peter folgte ihnen verschlafen aber dennoch wie selbstverständlich.

»Du hast Slytherin gesehen?«, vergewisserte sich James, sobald sie weit genug von dem Schlafsaal entfernt waren.

Abermals wurde Sirius erstaunt, da sie nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum anhielten, sondern ihn aus dem Porträtloch zerrten, hinaus auf die finsteren Gänge.

»Wo gehen wir hin?«, murmelte Sirius noch halb abwesend, ohne auf James einzugehen.

»Na, in den Krankenflügel natürlich, wohin denn sonst!«

Sofort riss sich Sirius los. »Ich bin geistig gesund. Ich hab nur…«

»Ja, geistig vielleicht – aber hast du schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut! Du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche«, entgegnete Remus schroff, packte ihn erneut am Arm und zog ihn weiter.

»Ich hab ihn gesehen… wie er den Fluch gesprochen hat…« Sirius hatte gar keine Kraft mehr, Remus oder James Widerstand zu leisten. Außerdem war er viel zu sehr in Gedanken bei seinem seltsamen Traum, der ihm so wirklich vorgekommen war!

»Und, was hat er gesagt?« James' Stimme klang ernst; anscheinend glaubte er ihm.

»Weiß nicht…« Sirius fühlte sich wirklich etwas schwach. Vielleicht war der Schlafmangel der vergangenen Tage doch zu viel für ihn gewesen. Der Stress wegen des Wissens, dass Hogwarts nicht mehr lange stehen würde…

»Er will Slytherin erhalten. Schwarzmagische Reinblüter gehören in sein Haus und wenn nicht, dann wird…«

»Sehen wir das Ganze doch mal realistisch: Es war ein Traum, nichts weiter«, unterbrach Remus ihn, wobei er ihn zur Vorsicht noch fester am Arm packte, da Sirius leicht strauchelte.

»So wie du es erzählst, hört sich dieser Fluch sehr auf dich zugeschnitten an. – Das war ein Traum«, wiederholte Remus.

»Nein! Hogwarts wird untergehen. Keine Freundschaft… Kein Vertrauen. Alles zerstört!«

»Keine Panik, wir sind gleich da!«

Sirius musste sich anstrengen, die Augen offen zu halten; es forderte höchste geistige Konzentration, dass ihm nicht schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Er durfte sich nicht einfach der wohltuenden Finsternis hingeben! Erst mussten seine Freunde begreifen…

»Tanzende Titanen – der Krankenflügel!«

Sirius, der die Augen doch ganz kurz geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie wegen James' Ausruf wieder. Was er sah, war nicht gerade aufbauend: Der gesamte Krankenflügel-Korridor war verschwunden!

»Und jetzt?«, piepste Peter hinter ihnen unsicher.

Remus, der sich wohl als erster wieder fasste, meinte sachlich: »Madam Pomfrey muss ja irgendwo sein!«

Kurzentschlossen führte er Sirius den Gang zurück und weitere Korridore kreuz und quer durchs Schloss. Sirius achtete nicht auf den Weg, sondern erzählte unterdessen auszugsweise von seinem Traum, wie Salazar Slytherin die Energie gebündelt hatte und den Fluch schließlich auf Hogwarts gelegt hatte.

Letztlich kamen sie in die Eingangshalle, wo sie auf Dumbledore stießen, der vermutlich aus der Küche kam. Noch während Remus den Schulleiter ansprach, fühlte Sirius endgültig, wie seine Sinne schwanden…

Er erwachte in einem Raum, der wie ein Klassenzimmer aussah – wären da nicht die weißen Betten gewesen, die sehr an den Krankenflügel erinnerten. Auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett saßen seine Freunde. Remus und Peter schliefen noch, doch sobald James bemerkte, dass er wach war, lächelte er ihm zu und stand auf.

»Du hast den ganzen Morgen verschlafen. Sei froh, Verwandlung war mal wieder megalangweilig!«

Sirius nickte nur, weil er sich zu etwas anderem momentan nicht fähig fühlte. Das Gewitter hatte nachgelassen, im Moment fielen sogar vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster.

»Glaubst du… glaubst du mir das mit Salazar Slytherin?«, fragte Sirius schließlich nach einer Pause, in der er unschlüssig vor sich hingestarrt hatte.

»Ja!«, nickte James aufrichtig. Sirius atmete erleichtert aus. »Aber viel bringen tut's uns ja nicht gerade, oder? Ich meine – er hat dir nicht gesagt, wie man den Fluch aufheben kann!«

Sirius sah einen Augenblick lang in die Augen seines besten Freundes, der die Sache recht locker zu nehmen schien. »Wenn ich nach Slytherin gehen würde…«, überwand er sich letztlich zu sagen, doch James schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

»Der Hut hat dich – gelost oder nicht – nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Du kannst nicht so einfach nach Slytherin gehen, selbst wenn du wolltest!«

Sirius war froh, dass James das sagte. Sein Freund hatte Recht: Er konnte nichts daran ändern, ob der Traum nun ein Traum gewesen war, oder doch mehr tat nichts zur Sache! Er sollte sich einfach nicht so viele Gedanken machen!

Er würde sicherlich bald aus diesem neuen Krankenflügel entlassen werden und dann sollte er die letzte Zeit zusammen mit seinen Freunden in Hogwarts genießen und sich nicht Gedanken über einen Traum machen, der am Ende nichts weiter war als ein Traum…

Tatsächlich ließ Madam Pomfrey Sirius noch am selben Tag gehen. Ihrer Diagnose nach hatten lediglich seine Nerven schlapp gemacht… ein Kreislaufproblem… das kam schon mal vor in solchen Zeiten…

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was er gesehen hatte. – Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass Salazar Slytherins Fluch, ein Erbfluch der bereits über tausend Jahre lang auf Hogwarts geruht hatte, sich nun endlich erfüllen würde…

tbc...


	29. Wahre Freundschaft

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Neunundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Wahre Freundschaft**

* * *

Verdammt noch mal sie hatten frei! Sie hatten endlich frei und was taten diese ganzen Freaks in seiner Umgebung! Sie lernten! Unglaublicherweise lernten sie wirklich für die Prüfungen! Dabei war Wochenende!

Sirius saß genervt in einem Sessel im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ seinen ungläubigen Blick über die über Bücher und Tabellen gebeugten Köpfe wandern, während er sich bequem in seinen Sessel mümmelte und sich in einer Geste der Langeweile mit seiner Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte. Einzig und allein James saß neben ihm und spielte mit sich selbst Zaubererschach, weil Sirius darauf keine Lust hatte. Wie auch in einem Raum, in dem aber auch jeder lernte!

»Mann, mir ist langweilig«, maulte er wieder und zwar so laut, damit es auch alle hörten und missbilligend von ihren Büchern aufblickten.

»Spiel mit mir eine Runde Schach, dann hast du wenigstens was zu tun«, meinte James abwesend, wobei er grübelnd auf sein Brett blickte.

»Na hör mal, es ist Samstag Abend, da habe ich ja wohl wesentlich Besseres zu tun«, brummte Sirius.

»So?«, James blickte auf. »Ich seh zumindest nicht, dass du was machst!«

»Könnt ihr denn jetzt nicht endlich mal aufhören zu schwafeln! Wir versuchen, uns auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten! Euch würde das auch mal ganz gut tun«, regte sich nun der ÜV auf, der vor Wut schon rot anlief.

»Hey, reg dich ab…«, begann Sirius lässig, doch Lewis sprang im Gegenteil zornig auf und brüllte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum: »Ich rege mich nicht auf! Ich will nur, dass ihr endlich die Klappe haltet oder von hier drinnen verschwindet, dass ihr keinen mehr stört!«

Aller Augen hatten sich auf den ausrastenden Jungen gerichtet, der sich allerdings sehr wenig um sein Umfeld zu scheren schien.

Sirius und James blickten sich verständnislos an, doch James stand fast sofort auf, um Sirius mit sich aus dem Raum zu ziehen, wobei er flüsterte: »Ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir wirklich gehen, bis der sich wieder abgeregt hat. – Heute Nacht zahlen wir ihm das heim!«

Sirius grinste widerwillig. Dieser ÜV hatte schon lange mal eine Abreibung verdient! Doch für den Moment gaben sich die Jungs damit zufrieden, den Rückzug anzutreten.

Schließlich trotteten sie leicht gelangweilt durch die Korridore. Sie wussten nicht genau, was sie anstellen sollten, denn zum Rausgehen war es bereits zu spät, zum Schloss erkunden zu früh und das Abendessen war auch schon gelaufen. Zwischen sieben und acht Uhr abends gab es nichts Interessantes, was zwei Unruhestifter der schlimmsten Sorte anstellen konnten.

»Hey, was denkst du, wann Hogwarts endgültig geschlossen wird?«, hakte Sirius nach einer Weile dunklen Brütens nach.

»Wahrscheinlich direkt nach den Prüfungen«, zuckte James bedauernd die Schultern.

»Ja, wahrscheinlich«, echote Sirius, dem nichts anderes dazu einfiel.

Er hätte sich und James gerne Mut gemacht, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Er wusste, dass es keine großen Chancen gab, dass sie so gute Freunde bleiben konnten, wenn Hogwarts geschlossen wurde. Seine Eltern würden ihm niemals den Umgang mit einem reinblütigen Gryffindor erlauben. Und James' Eltern ihm wahrscheinlich nicht den Umgang mit rassistischen Slytherins. Sirius hasste die Welt manchmal.

Vor ihnen im Gang erschallte unvermittelt lautes Mädchengelächter. Irritiert verlangsamten die Jungs ihr Tempo, als auch schon Lydia und Nancy um die Ecke bogen. Sirius seufzte innerlich. Nicht schon wieder diese zwei Verrückten!

»Das war sooo cool! Und du hättest Highkings Blick dazu sehen sollen«, kicherte Lydia eben. Kurz bevor sie die beiden Jungs umrannten, bemerkten sie diese.

»Na, alles klar, ihr Kurzen?«, grinste Nancy sie an.

»Hnnnn«, machte Sirius nur, der sich möglichst weit von den beiden Freaks distanzieren wollte.

»Uuuh, der englischen Sprache richtig mächtig«, spottete Lydia, als die Mädels an ihnen vorbeigingen und wieder auf ihre Highking-Unterhaltung zurückkamen.

James schüttelte den Kopf, als sie außer Reichweite waren und ihren ziellosen Weg durch die Korridore fortsetzten.

»Was es nicht für seltsame Typen in dieser Schule gibt! Ist wahrscheinlich wirklich besser, wenn Hogwarts geschlossen wird, bevor die ihre UTZe bekommen«, meinte er mit einem leicht süffisanten Grinsen.

Sirius wusste, dass sein Kumpel ihn damit aufheitern wollte, aber er erreichte damit genau das Gegenteil. Sie würden immerhin so auch nie ihre UTZe machen…

»Denkst du, ich sollte Dumbledore von Slytherins Fluch erzählen – ich meine, was ich da gesehen hab?« Sirius warf James einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu, doch der schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

»Der würde doch eh nur sagen, dass das ein Traum war!«

Sirius hätte keine große Lust gehabt, zum Schulleiter zu rennen, um sich dort mehr oder weniger selbst anzuklagen, sodass er James einen erleichterten und dankbaren Blick für seine Worte zuwarf.

Die Jungs hatten seit jener Nacht nicht mehr viele Worte über den Fluch verloren. Insgeheim wussten sie wohl alle, dass sie nicht dazu in der Lage wären, einen solchen Bann zu brechen – schon allein deshalb, weil sie keinerlei Anhaltspunkte hatten, wie sie das anstellen sollten.

Bevor Sirius noch etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich ein Stück weiter vorne auf dem Gang eine Klassenzimmertür und Piler trat heraus. Doch heute hatte er nicht den sonst so energischen Schritt drauf, sondern schlich mit hängenden Schultern in die Gegenrichtung davon.

»He, Frederic!«, rief James schnell, der anscheinend Sirius' geistigen Kampf spürte, um frischen Wind in den Abend zu bringen.

Ein Gespräch mit Piler half dabei immer viel. Diesmal aber drehte sich der Lehrer für Verteidigung nur widerwillig um, als die Jungs ihn einholten.

»Oh, hallo. Hab euch gar nicht bemerkt«, murmelte er geistesabwesend.

»Was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du einen Trauerfluch abgekriegt, oder was?«, fragte Sirius taktlos, den Pilers Zustand neugierig machte. Er hatte den Lehrer noch nie so gesehen.

»Nein… eine von Professor Uppersticks Vorhersagen ist eingetroffen. Ist nicht weiter wichtig, Jungs«, erklärte er. »Wieso seid ihr noch hier? Geht lieber zurück in euren Turm, bevor Pringle euch erwischt!«

Die beiden Gryffindors wollten eigentlich noch etwas dazu sagen, da es ihnen nun doch ein wenig vage war, was Piler ihnen gestand, doch der Lehrer drehte sich einfach weg und betrat erneut das Klassenzimmer, aus dem er eben erst gekommen war.

Irritiert sahen die beiden Freunde sich an.

»Was ist denn mit dem passiert? Was könnte das für eine Vorhersage gewesen sein, die ihn so mitnimmt!«, fragte Sirius sofort beunruhigt.

»Wir sollten vielleicht mal zur Upperstick gehen und die fragen!«, schlug James vor.

»Als ob die uns was erzählen würde! Komm schon, die ist nicht so locker wie Piler«, erwiderte Sirius.

»Stimmt. Mist! Vielleicht haben wir heute Nacht wirklich noch was zu tun…« James grinste sein Verschwörungsgrinsen.

Gerade wollten sie sich auf zu Uppersticks Büro machen, um dort vielleicht etwas spionieren zu können, da fegte Pringle – heute unglaublich mies gelaunt (sogar noch mieser als sonst) – in den Korridor.

»Es ist zwei Minuten vor acht Uhr. Sie sollten sich beeilen, in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, bevor Sie sich eine saftige Strafarbeit einfangen«, fauchte er böse.

Sirius hatte eigentlich vor, etwas zu entgegnen, doch da traf er den Blick des Hausmeisters und zum ersten Mal hatte er das Bedürfnis, ihm wirklich zu gehorchen, denn seine Augen funkelten vor zornigem Hass.

Auch James schien den Ernst der Worte erkannt zu haben, denn er packte Sirius gleich am Arm und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm.

»Zwei Minuten!«, schrie ihnen Pringle mit grimmigem Vergnügen hinterher.

Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte, bis sie schon fast rannten, doch bereits im nächsten Korridor kam ihnen McGonagall entgegen, die sie natürlich anhielt.

»Was denken Sie sich eigentlich dabei, in den Korridoren so zu rasen! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und jetzt gehen Sie gefälligst in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum«, fauchte sie die Jungs an.

Wieder wechselten Sirius und James einen wissenden Blick, doch sie nickten nur und verabschiedeten sich artig von ihrer Hauslehrerin, um nicht noch mehr Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen.

Innerhalb einer Rekordzeit erreichten sie den Ravenclaw-Turm und flüchteten sich in seinen überfüllten, muffligen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Anscheinend hatte es Remus inzwischen schon aufgegeben, den Stoff eines ganzen Jahres an einem Abend in sein Hirn zu pauken, denn er saß zusammen mit Peter, der im Koma zu liegen schien, am Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

»War aber ein kurzer Ausflug«, meinte Remus, als er die beiden Freunde bemerkte, die sich zu ihnen setzten.

»Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht! Alle sind gereizt und Piler ist mit den Nerven völlig runter«, konnte Sirius sich nicht zurückhalten.

»Wie meinst du das?« Remus war sofort interessiert und vor allem alarmiert.

»Wir haben zuerst Piler getroffen«, begann James. »Der hat gar nichts um sich rum wahrgenommen, sondern ist nur geistesabwesend durch die Gegend gelaufen. Schwafelte irgendwas von einer Vorhersage, die eingetroffen sei. Und dann…«

»…Dann kam Pringle. Der hat uns vielleicht angeschnauzt! So einen Hass hab ich noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen – und ich habe ihn schon seeeehr wütend erlebt«, fuhr Sirius aufgeregt fort.

»Und schließlich hat uns die McGonagall Punkte abgezogen, weil wir im Gang gerannt sind. Unglaublich, oder? Die war genauso verärgert wie Pringle. Irgendwie – na ja, ihr kennt doch den bitteren Zug um ihren Mund, den sie manchmal hat, oder?«, erklärte James leicht zerstreut.

»Du meinst den, wenn sie euch angeschnauzt hat, ihr sollt aufpassen und euch bei der nächsten Aufgabe versagen sehen will, ihr sie aber löst und sie enttäuscht drüber ist?«, hakte Remus nach.

»Genau den«, bejahten Sirius und James gleichzeitig.

»Hmmm… Sehr seltsam«, grübelte Remus gleich. »Habt ihr eine Ahnung, warum?«

»Vielleicht wegen der Schulschließung?«, mutmaßte Sirius schulterzuckend.

»Aber dann hätte sie die letzten Wochen auch schon so sein müssen«, entkräftete Remus sein Argument.

»Oder es ist wieder was verschwunden und sie müssen Hogwarts schon viel eher schließen«, überlegte James. »Montag oder so.«

»Aber dann hätten wir davon schon gehört, oder nicht?«, meinte Remus logisch, doch er sah die anderen beiden unsicher an.

»Glaubt ihr, dass Schüler verschwunden sind?«, flüsterte Peter plötzlich.

Alle drei waren verblüfft, dass er doch wach war, da er die ganze restliche Zeit nur leer vor sich hingestarrt hatte.

»Mann, Peter, bist du ein heimlicher Spion oder so?«, fragte James erschrocken.

»Nein…« Peter wurde rot, weil er sich anscheinend über das Lob freute.

Aber Sirius beendete seine Freude sofort wieder mit Genugtuung: »Das war kein Kompliment!«

»Wei… Weiß ich doch«, stotterte der kleine Junge ertappt.

»Lass ihn in Ruhe, Sirius, er kann nichts für deine Enttäuschung«, schnitt Remus in Sirius' sich aufbauende Wut.

Fast erschrocken, aber größtenteils nur erstaunt angesichts Remus' Wissen über Sirius' Gedanken und Gefühlen, blickte er ihn an.

»Woher willst du das denn wissen!«, fauchte er ihn an, um seine Verblüffung zu überspielen, aber Remus lächelte nur nachsichtig.

»Uns geht es allen an die Nieren, dass Hogwarts geschlossen werden soll, Sirius. – Ich will euch auch nicht als Freunde verlieren«, gestand der magere Junge.

Jetzt war es endlich ausgesprochen. Die ganze Zeit hatten sie es alle insgeheim gewusst, aber nun, da es endlich jemand laut sagte, kam es ihnen allen noch schlimmer vor als in ihren geheimsten Gedanken.

»Geht uns allen so«, gab auch James düster zu, wobei er den Boden vor seinen Füßen betrachtete.

»Ihr könntet euch wenigstens noch treffen. Meine Eltern würden das nie zulassen«, sprach Sirius seine Sorgen aus.

»Dann tischst du ihnen irgendeine Lüge auf, Sirius! Ich verspreche dir, dass wir dich irgendwie loseisen!« Remus sah ihm ehrlich in die Augen und Sirius wusste, dass seine Freunde ihn nicht im Stich lassen würden.

Er fühlte sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so alleine, weshalb er dem dunkelblonden Jungen dankbar, aber mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen zunickte. Wenn er ihm doch nur glauben könnte. Er, der ihnen schon seit fast einem ganzen Jahr verschwieg, wer er wirklich war…

»Der Teppich ist hässlich«, sagte James plötzlich völlig zusammenhangslos.

»Was?« Ungläubig blickten Sirius, Remus und Peter ihn an, wie er noch immer zu Boden starrte.

»Na, die Teppiche in Gryffindor waren viel schöner. Nicht so verschnörkelt…«, meinte James. Schelmisch blickte er auf und sah seine drei Freunde an. Dann mussten alle vier auf einmal loslachen.

* * *

Am Sonntag geschah mal wieder rein gar nichts, außer dass Sirius eine neue Beschäftigung fand: Dem ÜV seine längst überfällige Abreibung zu verpassen. 

Aber er tat das nicht auf einen Schlag, nein, Sirius ging die ganze Sache subtil an. Zuerst fiel Lewis nur ständig irgendetwas herunter (was Sirius mit Hilfe des Verschiebezaubers machte), dann zersprang ihm sein Tintenfass in der Hand und ruinierte seinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz und schließlich, als er durch Sirius' kleine Gemeinheiten am Abend schon völlig am Ende war, ließ Sirius auch noch sein Bett an die Decke schweben, so dass er zwei Stunden brauchte, um den richtigen Zauber zu finden, es wieder auf die Erde zu holen.

Aber Sirius und James versteckten sich so geschickt, dass Lewis' Verdacht nicht auf sie fallen konnte.

Remus war von dieser Angelegenheit natürlich nicht sehr begeistert, doch als Lewis dem ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum vor Zorn funkelnd damit drohte, McGonagall auf den Plan zu rufen, denn die würde schon den Schuldigen finden, war auch er nicht mehr allzu gut auf Lewis zu sprechen, da sie alle auf irgendeine Art an diesem Wochenende McGonagalls schlechte Laune zu spüren bekommen hatten – und das wusste auch der ÜV ganz genau.

Also ließ Remus seinen beiden Freunden ihren Spaß und sah eben einfach darüber hinweg.

Der Montagmorgen begann damit, dass Sirius sich über zwei leere Plätze am Lehrertisch wunderte. Jones und Piler fehlten.

»Was ist denn mit Fred und Mat?«, fragte er deshalb Remus, der jedoch nur die Schultern zuckte, da er in ein Kräuterkundebuch vertieft war.

»Vielleicht ist Piler krank. Das könnte doch die Vorhersage gewesen sein, oder?«, schlug James kauend vor.

Sirius allerdings rümpfte die Nase: »Dann glaube ich eher, dass Jones krank ist und Piler sich um ihn sorgt. Die sind doch auch so supergute Freunde.«

»Möglich«, gestand James mit einem etwas ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck.

»Ist hier frei?«, fragte nun Specter von hinten, der eben zum Frühstück erschien.

Sirius nickte automatisch und sein älterer Mitschüler ließ sich seufzend neben ihm nieder.

»Was ist denn mit dir? Du siehst genauso gestresst aus wie Piler«, stellte James sachlich fest.

Überrascht blickte Specter sie an. »Wisst ihr etwa auch schon davon?«

»Wovon?«, hakte Sirius misstrauisch nach.

Specter blickte sich unsicher um, dann winkte er die vier Jungs näher zu sich und flüsterte: »Können wir uns in der ersten Pause draußen auf dem Hof treffen? Ich muss es unbedingt jemandem erzählen – und bei euch bin ich sicher, dass ihr es nicht gleich weitertratscht.«

Sirius und James wechselten wie üblich einen schnellen Blick – und nickten.

»Gut. Aber ihr müsst versprechen, es niemandem…«, fuhr Specter fort, doch da ließ sich Anne neben ihm nieder und fragte neugierig: »Was zu erzählen?«

Specter blickte sie irritiert an, dann stand er aber mit einem letzten Nicken zu den Jungs auf und verschwand aus der Großen Halle.

»Toll gemacht, Anne«, fuhr Sirius sie an, doch als sie fragte, was sie schon wieder falsch gemacht habe, ignorierte Sirius sie zur Strafe.

Den ganzen Vormittag lang grübelten Sirius und James über Specters Geheimnis nach, was in Kräuterkunde keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten machte, da sie sich um irgendwelchen seltsamen und sehr langweiligen Rotblattefeu kümmern mussten.

Doch schließlich, als die beiden Jungs schon überaus hibbelig waren (Remus und Peter dagegen ließen sich gar nichts anmerken), beendete Professor Sprout ihre Stunde und die vier Freunde stürmten als erste aus dem Gewächshaus.

Sie rannten so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen zum Innenhof, wo sie nach Specter Ausschau hielten.

Es dauerte noch weitere, nervenzerreißende fünf Minuten, ehe er tatsächlich auftauchte. Er winkte die Jungs zu sich in eine geschützte, gut einsehbare Ecke.

»Also, Andrew, jetzt schieß mal los«, verlangte Sirius gleich wissbegierig.

»Aber ihr dürft es wirklich niemandem…«, begann Specter erneut unbehaglich. Anscheinend schien er seine Entscheidung, sie einzuweihen, schon zu bereuen.

»Ja, ja, wir sagen keinem ein Sterbenswörtchen davon, versprochen«, unterbrach James ihn aufgeregt.

»Gut…« Specter holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen: »Ich hatte seit einiger Zeit ein Problem: Ich wusste manchmal nicht mehr, was ich an einzelnen Abenden gemacht habe. Das fiel mir erst auf, als Jenny mich fragte, wo ich denn immer gewesen sei…«

»Wer ist Jenny!«, hakte Sirius nach, doch James stieß ihm nur in die Rippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

»Na ja, als ich näher drüber nachdachte, fiel mir wirklich nicht mehr ein, wo ich gewesen war und was ich gemacht hatte. Und dann hat mich Sirius ja letztens darauf angesprochen, wie meine UTZ-Vorbereitungen in Alte Runen laufen würde, was seltsam war, denn ich habe gar kein Alte Runen. Ich habe es nie gewählt. Das bereitete mir dann doch einiges Kopfzerbrechen und am Ende beschloss ich, dass ich zu Professor Piler gehen sollte. Ich habe ihm alles erzählt…«

»Die Prophezeiung!«, fiel ihm Sirius erneut ins Wort.

»Hältst du vielleicht endlich mal die Klappe!«, motzte ihn James an.

»Piler schlug mir jedenfalls vor, mich zu hypnotisieren. Er sagte, das würde selbst die tiefsten, unergründlichsten, verdrängten Gedanken wieder hervorbringen können – und im Beisein von Professor McGonagall willigte ich ein. Also hat er mich hypnotisiert – und seitdem ist alles wieder klar: Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich eines Tages von Professor McGonagall zu Jones' Büro geschickt wurde, weil sie sich ein Buch von ihm leihen wollte, und da sah ich Professor Jones am Kamin stehen und mit einem Mann reden. Das allein wäre an sich nicht schlimm gewesen, wenn er ihn nicht ständig ›mein Lord‹, ›Gebieter‹ oder ›Dunkler Lord‹ genannt hätte. Schließlich bemerkte er mich doch und hängte mir einen Vergessenszauber auf.«

»Ich hab's euch doch gesagt! Es war Jones«, beharrte Remus wieder stolz.

»Das schien mir mehrere Male passiert zu sein. Einmal trafen wir draußen auf euch. Und nun, da ich alles Piler und McGonagall erzählt hatte, mussten sie natürlich was unternehmen. Sie haben Dumbledore alles berichtet und zusammen haben sie Jones vernommen. Er habe angeblich nur einen Cousin gehabt, der in Ihr-wisst-schon-wessen Fänge geraten sei. Am Anfang wollte er ihm nur da wieder raus helfen, aber schließlich wurde er so weit mit reingezogen, dass auch er sich auf die Seite des Dunklen Lord geschlagen habe… Und dann musste er gehen, Dumbledore hat ihn rausgeworfen. Damit ist er noch ziemlich glimpflich davon gekommen, das Ministerium hätte ihn dafür auch nach Askaban schicken können, aber anscheinend hatte er noch niemandem Schaden zugefügt, sondern war nur in dieser Vereinigung… Wie heißen die gleich wieder? Die Walpurgisritter? Ach nein, die sind ja jetzt, glaub ich, die ›Todesser‹, wie sie sich neuestens nennen. Na ja, Piler hat das natürlich schwer getroffen, Jones war seit seiner eigenen Schulzeit sein bester Freund…«

Specter verstummte und die Jungs gafften ihn nur ungläubig an. Sirius konnte das alles nicht fassen. Ein erster Spross von Voldemort schon hier in Hogwarts! Zum Glück hatte das nicht das Ministerium erfahren… sonst hätten sie die Schule wohl augenblicklich geschlossen.

»Ich hoffe, ihr versteht, wie wichtig es ist, dass niemand etwas davon erfährt, kein Wort davon also, Jungs, okay?«, bat Specter noch einmal eindringlich.

Er sah erleichtert aus, nun, da er sein Herz jemandem ausgeschüttet hatte. Sirius fühlte sich seltsam geehrt dabei, dass er zu denjenigen gehört hatte. Alle vier nickten stumm.

»Unfassbar«, murmelte Remus.

»Tut uns Leid, dass wir dir nicht geglaubt haben, Remus«, entschuldigte sich James, als sie den Innenhof verließen, um zu Verteidigung zu gehen.

»Ach was, hat ja keiner wissen können. Schon verziehen«, winkte Remus nachdenklich ab.

Vor sich sahen sie Piler ins Klassenzimmer schlurfen.

»Wir sollten ihn aufmuntern«, schlug Peter überraschend kleinlaut vor, der mit Piler zu leiden schien.

»Ja, auf jeden Fall«, stimmte ihm Sirius sofort zu, der ebenfalls schon mit diesem Gedanken gespielt hatte. James und Remus nickten ebenfalls augenblicklich.

Und das taten sie auch. Sie gaben sich im Unterricht noch viel mehr Mühe beim Zaubern, fragten ihn in der Freizeit nach weiteren Sprüchen und ob er ihnen dies oder jenes erklären könne, baten ihn, mit ihnen nach draußen zu gehen und ihnen etwas über Hogwarts im Allgemeinen zu erzählen… kurz, sie versuchten ihn, so gut es ging, abzulenken.

Auch die anderen Schüler beteiligten sich bald daran, Piler aufzubauen, auch wenn sie nicht den Grund für seine Traurigkeit kannten. Piler ahnte wahrscheinlich, dass die vier Gryffindors bescheid wussten, wollte mit ihnen aber nie darüber reden. Sie waren ausnahmsweise so taktvoll, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen.

Natürlich merkten auch die anderen Schüler inzwischen, dass Jones unauffindbar verschwunden war und stellten Fragen an die Lehrkräfte und an sich gegenseitig. Dabei kamen die größten Gerüchte zustande, nicht selten in Verbindung mit Voldemort, obwohl sie eher daran glaubten, Jones sei von ihm und seinen Todessern entführt oder getötet worden.

Doch keine Theorie kam der Wirklichkeit auch nur nahe. Und Sirius, James, Remus und Peter taten auch nichts, um das zu ändern.

Eine Woche hielten sie dieses ›Beschäftigt Piler‹-Spiel durch, dann mussten sie sich auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren. Denn wenn Sirius' Mondkalender stimmte, würde Remus Freitagabend oder Nacht wieder verschwinden… Vollmond nahte.

»Willst du das wirklich tun, Sirius?«, raunte James seinem besten Freund im Gemeinschaftsraum zu.

»Kneifst du etwa, James?«, stichelte Sirius, wobei er sich selbst ein wenig unfair vorkam. Aber er fand, dass sie das ein für alle Mal aus der Welt schaffen mussten.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mitkommen will, ich habe Angst«, flüsterte Peter in einem Sessel neben ihm.

»Ist ja nichts Neues«, winkte Sirius ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf James und seine Antwort.

»Gehen wir«, nickte dieses schließlich.

»Und du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen, Peter?«, wollte Sirius wissen, doch dieser schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

»Sagt ihm von mir, dass ich ihn auch so akzeptiere, wie er ist, ja?«

Sirius nickte und damit machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal.

Remus saß auf seinem Bett und las in einem Buch. Eigentlich las er gar nicht, er sah eher mit starrem Blick aus dem Fenster, ein dickes Buch auf seinem Schoß, und schien tief in Gedanken versunken.

Sirius und James näherten sich leise ihrem Freund und erst, als sie sich zu ihm auf das Bett setzten, sah dieser, aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, auf.

»Oh, ihr seid's!«, atmete er erleichtert auf, als er seine Freunde erkannte. »Ich les hier nur ein bisschen…«, fügte er überflüssigerweise hinzu. Ein paar Sekunden schauten sie sich verlegen an, dann runzelte Remus leicht die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich, wo Peter war, doch er äußerte die Frage nicht laut. Oder aber er spürte, dass irgendetwas in der Luft lag. Etwas Ernstes.

Sirius' Blick unterdessen schweifte zum Fenster, dorthin, wo Remus eben noch hingeblickt hatte: Der pralle Mond schien an diesem Abend besonders groß und hatte eine tief orangene Farbe.

»Der Mond ist aber schön heute!« Auch James' Blick war aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

»Oh ja, sehr schön…«, erwiderte Remus ohne einen weiteren Blick aus dem Fenster verbittert und Sirius war sich sicher, dass sie den sarkastischen Unterton nicht bemerkt hätten, wenn sie es nicht wüssten. Sirius und James wechselten einen schnellen Blick und Sirius wusste, dass sein bester Freund es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte.

»Du siehst gar nicht gut aus«, mischte sich auch Sirius mit in das Gespräch ein.

»Oh… ich habe nur gerade erfahren, dass mein Großvater sich nicht wohl fühlt. Ich werde gleich losfahren müssen, um ihn zu besuchen. Er freut sich immer, mich zu sehen…«

Sirius wunderte sich, wie schnell die Ausrede von seinen Lippen gekommen war. – Kein Wunder, er hatte schließlich das ganze Jahr über Übung im Lügen und Verheimlichen gehabt. Vielleicht sogar sein ganzes Leben…

»Können sich deine Eltern nicht um ihn kümmern?«, wollte James wie nebenbei wissen.

Remus spannte sich auf einmal etwas an, wie Sirius bemerkte. Panik schien in seinen Augen aufzusteigen, doch er zwang sich, ruhig zu antworten: »Nein, nur ich habe diese besonders beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.«

»Ah, du hast also sozusagen heilende Kräfte was die alten Menschen in deiner Familie angeht?«

»Red keinen Unsinn, James. Er freut sich einfach, wenn ich da bin und dann beruhigt er sich eben.« Eine gewisse Unruhe war in Remus' Stimme nicht zu überhören, wenngleich er verzweifelt versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben.

»Das ist sehr seltsam, findest du nicht, Sirius?«

Sirius begnügte sich mit einem Nicken. Er beobachtete noch immer jede kleinste Regung vonseiten Remus. Er musste es hassen, sie die ganze Zeit anzulügen. Das verriet jedenfalls seine angespannte Körperhaltung.

James inzwischen zwang sich bei seinem Kreuzverhör sehr ernst zu bleiben, wofür Sirius ihn innerlich beglückwünschte.

»Was ist denn daran seltsam, wenn es meinen Großvater besänftigt, seinen Enkel um sich zu haben!« Remus hatte lauter gesprochen, was sich als Fehler herausstellte.

James konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihn anschrie und so stand er mit einem Ruck von Remus' Bett auf. »Na schön!« Auch James hatte die Stimme erhoben und schritt nun im Schlafsaal auf und ab. »Na schön«, wiederholte er. »Deine Anwesenheit ›besänftigt‹ ihn also! Und du glaubst, das kaufen wir dir ab! Du hast gar keinen kranken Großvater, stimmt's? Und ganz abgesehen davon kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore dich alle paar Wochen einfach so gehen lässt, damit du deinen persönlichen Vergnügungen nachgehen kannst! Junge, du bist hier in einer Schule!«

Sirius bemerkte, wie Remus etwas zurückwich und dabei das alte Zaubererbuch an sich presste, so als könnte einzig dieses ihm Schutz bieten. Er deutete James an, sich etwas zu beruhigen. Sie hatten ihn schließlich nicht fertigmachen wollen, obgleich Sirius verstand, warum sein bester Freund die Kontrolle verlor: Remus vertraute ihnen immer noch nicht, wollte sie weiterhin anlügen…

James atmete tief durch und ließ sich wieder auf das Bettende sinken. Sie beide sahen Remus einen Moment an, der sich allmählich in die Länge zog. Auch aus James' Blick war der Zorn gewichen und hatte einer gewissen Traurigkeit Platz gemacht.

Sirius war es schließlich, der die Stille brach und mit ungewöhnlich leiser und ruhiger Stimme meinte: »Ich dachte, wir wären deine Freunde.«

»Aber das seid ihr! Das weißt du doch, Sirius. Ich hatte nie bessere Freunde als euch!« Remus' Stimme zitterte leicht und er sah seine Freunde hilflos an. Seine Fingernägel hatten sich in das alte Zaubererbuch gekrallt, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, und er wirkte fast verzweifelt.

»Du willst also unser Freund bleiben und uns gleichzeitig regelmäßig anlügen?«, erwiderte James mindestens ebenso ruhig wie Sirius.

Remus schien sprachlos. Allem Anschein nach wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich gleich darauf wieder, doch kein Ton war ihm entwichen.

Als Sirius sah, dass er nichts sagen würde, meinte er: »Um genau zu sein jeden Monat, immer bei Vollmond. Hältst du uns für Slytherins oder was? Jeden Vollmond ist deine Mutter krank, oder dein Großvater, oder du selbst… Das ist doch etwas seltsam, oder!«

»Und dazu kommt noch, dass du vorher immer sehr nervös wirkst und wenn du zurückkommst müde bist! Was macht deine Familie mit dir?«

Immer noch blieb Remus reglos. Er war noch etwas bleicher geworden, als er es ohnehin schon gewesen war, doch er erwiderte nichts.

Sirius wusste die Antwort, doch er wollte sie aus Remus' Mund hören. Wenigstens diesen einen Beweis seines Vertrauens wollte er haben. Und so fuhr er fort: »Und das ist ja noch nicht alles. Du hast überall Narben und nach jedem Besuch bei deiner Familie sind es mehr! Schlagen sie dich oder was? Denn wenn es so wäre, dann würden wir dich nie mehr dorthin zurücklassen!«

Remus' Mund war noch immer leicht geöffnet und er zitterte nun merklich. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er wirkte wie versteinert. Seine Augen fixierten Sirius und James abwechselnd; fast hektisch sahen sie vom einen zum anderen. Dann warf er einen schnellen Blick zur Tür, als ob er am liebsten flüchten wollte.

Sirius konnte seinen Freund so nicht sehen. Er wollte nicht länger mit ansehen, wie er sich quälte, doch auf der anderen Seite wusste er auch, dass es jetzt rausmusste. Sie waren kurz vor ihrem Ziel und es war einfach wichtig für ihre Freundschaft, dass Remus es ihnen selbst sagte. »Komm schon, Remus, spuck's einfach aus, okay?«, versuchte Sirius es also in sanftem Ton.

Eine Träne rollte über Remus' Wange und tropfte schließlich auf das Bettlaken, doch der ausgezehrte Junge kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Sirius legte seine Hand auf Remus' Schulter, doch der Junge drehte sich weg. Er wünschte den Kontakt offensichtlich nicht. Noch immer zitterte er.

Sirius bereute es bereits, was sie da mit Remus anstellten, doch andererseits wollte er es nun endlich zu Ende bringen.

»Was wollt ihr?«, meinte Remus schließlich mit rauer Stimme. Es schien ihn einige Anstrengung zu kosten, überhaupt zu sprechen, und leichte Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

»Dass du endlich aufhörst, uns anzulügen!«, erwiderte James ruhig.

»Aber ich kann nicht! Weil…« Remus brach ab und schloss kurz die Augen. Eine weitere Träne rann lautlos seine Wange hinunter.

Sirius konnte ihn plötzlich nur zu gut verstehen und am liebsten hätte er ihn einfach in den Arm genommen und die ganze Aktion abgebrochen. Remus hatte zweifelsohne Angst, sie als Freunde zu verlieren. So wie er selbst Angst gehabt hatte, sie zu verlieren aufgrund seiner schwarzmagischen Familie.

»Ja?«, hakte James nach. »Warum?«

Remus begann erneut leise zu weinen. Doch plötzlich sah Sirius in seinen Augen auch etwas anderes aufblitzen. Zorn. Vielleicht war es der nahende Vollmond, denn somit war auch der Wolf nicht mehr weit… Ein rasender, tobender Wolf, der zum Gegenangriff ansetzte.

Er begann zu schreien: »Warum? – Warum müsst ihr alles verderben! War es nicht gut, so wie es war! Was genau wollt ihr von mir hören? Soll ich euch sagen, dass ich ein Monster bin? Okay, dann habt ihr gewonnen, ich bin eins! Ich bin ein verdammter scheiß Werwolf! Wollt ihr noch mehr? Warum ich euch anlüge? Könnt ihr haben! Weil ich euch nicht verlieren oder verletzen will! Wollt ihr mich sagen hören, dass ich eure Freundschaft nicht verdiene? Na gut, ich…« Remus sank schluchzend in sich zusammen.

Sirius hatte ihn noch nie so außer sich gesehen oder ihn sogar schreien hören. Normalerweise verlor er nie die Kontrolle, er war immer ruhig und ausgeglichen. Endlich konnte Sirius ihn in seine Arme nehmen und fest an sich drücken, doch Remus stieß ihn von sich. »Ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht!« Obwohl er offenbar versucht hatte, abweisend zu klingen, konnte er seine Schluchzer noch immer nicht kontrollieren.

Doch Sirius ließ ihn nicht so einfach los, im Gegenteil, er drückte ihn nur noch fester an sich.

James unterdessen streichelte Remus sanft über den Rücken und hielt ihm ein Taschentuch hin. »Hör mir zu. Ich will dich nie mehr so etwas Dummes sagen hören, verstanden? Wir sind deine Freunde und wir werden immer für dich da sein. Ist das klar!«, meinte er ruhig, während Remus mit zitternden Händen das Taschentuch annahm.

Nur schwer konnte Remus sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Als seine Schluchzer allmählich verebbten, brachte er abermals die Kraft auf, Sirius von sich zu drücken, der seinen Freund nur widerwillig losließ.

»Tut mir Leid«, murmelte Remus, wobei er etwas unbeholfen auf sein verweintes Gesicht wies. Es war zweifelsohne eine Entschuldigung für sein hemmungsloses Losweinen, denn es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich dafür schämte, so unkontrolliert geweint zu haben. »Wenn ihr… wenn ihr wollt, dann lass ich euch ab jetzt in Ruhe. Das kann ich wirklich gut verstehen, ich bin daran gewöhnt. Ehrlich, ich…«

»Hast du es immer noch nicht geschnallt?«, fragte Sirius fast sanft. »Es. ist. uns. egal. Wir scheren uns einen Scheißdreck darum, wer du bist… oder was du bist. Solange du nur unser Remus – unser Freund bleibst!«

»Und uns in Zukunft nicht mehr anlügst«, fügte James mit einem besänftigenden Lächeln hinzu.

»Ich – was?« Remus konnte es anscheinend immer noch nicht fassen, was seine Freunde ihm da eben gesagt hatten. Verwirrt sah er von einem zum anderen. »Ihr… ihr wisst, dass ich ein… dass ich… was ich bin und – und wollt trotzdem meine Freunde bleiben!«, stammelte er etwas unbeholfen und überaus ungläubig. Eindeutiges Misstrauen lag in seinem Blick. Er sah abwechselnd Sirius und James mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an, die noch immer vom Weinen stark gerötet waren. Er blinzelte und eine kleine Träne funkelte im hellen Mondlicht fast silbern auf seinen dicken Wimpern.

»Das Letzte, was wir wollen, ist, dass du uns in Ruhe lässt, verstanden!«, wiederholte James mit Nachdruck.

»Es ist doch cool, mit einem Werwolf befreundet zu sein«, grinste Sirius breit.

Remus' Gesicht jedoch blieb unleserlich. Eher beherrscht, kühl. »Ihr…« Er räusperte sich. Anscheinend hatte er eine recht trockene Kehle. »Ihr werdet es also nicht herumerzählen?«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. »Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?« Wie konnte man nur so wenig Vertrauen in seine Mitmenschen – in sich selbst haben? Remus musste wirklich noch nie zuvor wahre Freundschaft erfahren haben!

»Seit wann wisst ihr es?« Remus' Stimme klang immer noch rau, doch diesmal klang sie diplomatisch, fast berechnend.

»Etwa seit einem Monat«, war James' knappe Antwort. »Du glaubst uns immer noch nicht, hm?«

»Was sagt Peter dazu? Warum ist er nicht hier? Weiß er es auch?«, sprudelte Remus los, ohne auf James' Frage einzugehen.

»Er hat Angst, dass du uns alle auffrisst«, erwiderte Sirius trocken, woraufhin ihn ein warnender und zugleich strafender Blick von James traf.

Doch seltsamerweise schien diese Bemerkung Remus nicht im Mindesten aus der Bahn zu werfen. Im Gegenteil, ein flüchtiges Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht.

Vielleicht zeigte dieser Satz ihm, dass Sirius ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war, dass er sich wirklich nichts daraus machte. Er konnte Witze darüber machen, wie er sich über alles andere auch lustig machte.

Doch im nächsten Moment hatte sich wieder derselbe Schatten über Remus' Gesicht ausgebreitet. Der Schatten des Misstrauens, der Unverständnis.

Warum konnte er sich selbst allem Anschein nach nicht akzeptieren, wenn Sirius und James dies doch konnten? Zu viel hat er in seinem Leben bisher ertragen müssen, schoss es Sirius fast blitzartig als Antwort auf diese Frage durch den Kopf.

»Er weiß es und lässt dir ausrichten, dass er ganz unserer Meinung ist«, gab James schließlich eine richtige und aufrechte Antwort auf Remus' Frage. »Er ist nur schlecht in Gesprächen, das darfst du ihm nicht verübeln.«

Remus nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen.

Als Sirius bemerkte, dass der Junge anscheinend immer noch Probleme hatte, ihren Worten zu trauen, meinte er: »Vertrau uns doch einfach mal, Remus. Du bist uns verdammt wichtig und wir würden dich für nichts auf der Welt hängen lassen! Das musst du uns einfach glauben.«

»Meint ihr… meint ihr das ehrlich?«

James grinste nachsichtig. »Natürlich, Kumpel. Du bist eine Seele von einem Menschen. Man muss dich einfach mögen«, versicherte er sanft.

»Danke, Jungs. Ihr seid echt die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann…«, war alles, was Remus hervorbrachte. Eine dicke Träne lief über seine abgehärmte Wange – doch diesmal war es eine Freudenträne. Und Sirius wusste, dass er ihnen ein Stück weit vertraute, sich selbst damit ein Stück weit zu akzeptieren begann, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass Remus seine Natur wohl nie gänzlich annehmen würde.

Sie sprachen noch lange mit Remus über sein zweites Ich. Wie er gebissen worden war, wie seine Eltern befürchteten, dass er nicht nach deshalb Hogwarts gehen konnte, aber Dumbledore wie immer einen Weg gefunden hatte, das Problem zu lösen, wie schlecht es ihm gegangen war, seine Freunde anzulügen, wie logisch und genial Sirius kombiniert hatte.

All das erfuhren sie, bis Remus mit Schrecken feststellte, dass er zu Madam Pomfrey musste, damit sie ihn in den Tunnel zur Peitschenden Weide brachte. Sie erfuhren hierbei auch, dass die vermeintlich spukende Heulende Hütte eigentlich das Versteck für Remus zu seiner Werwolfzeit war. Der Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide führte nämlich direkt in das verlassene, von innen und – seit ihrem kleinen Ausflug Anfang des Jahres – auch außen durch Schutzzauber gesicherte Haus in Hogsmeade. Die ›Geister‹, die dort angeblich hausen sollten, waren nichts weiter als das Heulen von Remus bei Vollmond gewesen.

Remus verließ zum ersten Mal glücklich seine Freunde, um sich in dieser Nacht einmal mehr schmerzhaft in ein Ungeheuer zu verwandeln.

Aber Sirius und James blieben noch sitzen und redeten lange, bis schließlich auch Peter zu seinen Freunde stieß, und sie noch einmal von vorne zu erzählen begannen. Alle waren froh, dass sie endlich die Wahrheit von Remus selbst erfahren hatten, auch wenn es sie alle sehr starke Nerven gekostet hatte, und Remus ein Stück weit auf seinem Weg begleiten konnten…

* * *

Sirius erhob sich lautlos von seinem Bett. 

»_Komm zu mir, junger Freund, komm zu deiner Bestimmung_…«, flüsterte Salazar Slytherin verlockend in sein Ohr.

Doch kaum stand er auf, klingelte irgendwo eine Glocke von der Größe des Big Ben. Erschrocken fuhr Sirius aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Natürlich war auch der Rest des Schlafsaales von der lauten Glocke wach geworden, wahrscheinlich sogar der gesamte Ravenclaw-Turm. Aber Sirius ließ sich verwirrt zurück auf sein Bett sinken.

James neben ihm grinste ihn an. »Hab ich doch toll gemacht, oder?«, fragte er.

»Was… was war das denn!«, hakte Sirius völlig verwirrt nach.

James deutete auf Sirius' großen rechten Zeh, an dem ein hauchdünner Faden hing, der zu einer großen Glocke in der Mitte der Schlafsaaldecke führte.

»Mann, wann hast du denn das Ding angelegt!«, fragte Tai verwundert von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

»Gestern Abend noch, dachte mir, es wäre nützlicher als ein Alarm an der Tür. Und lustiger fand ich die Vorstellung auch«, erklärte James amüsiert.

»Und wenn er sich einmal im Schlaf dreht, geht das Ding auch los, oder was?«, raunzte Nelson verschlafen.

So herbe Worte war man von ihm gar nicht gewöhnt, doch Sirius schob es auf seine Müdigkeit.

»Nein, ich habe das Kabel so lang gelassen, dass die Glocke erst losgeht, wenn Sirius den ersten Schritt aus seinem Bett tut«, erläuterte James.

»Das ändert nichts daran, dass du morgen wieder zu Piler musst«, mischte sich Peter ein.

»Übernimmst du jetzt Remus' Part, oder was!«, raunzte Sirius ihn an, der sich mit dem Faden am Zeh irgendwie in seiner Freiheit eingeengt fühlte.

»Fahr ihn nicht so an, Sirius, du bist nur müde. Und außerdem hat Peter Recht. Wir gehen morgen Nachmittag gleich zu Piler, okay?«, meinte James beruhigend.

»Hm«, machte Sirius nur und legte sich wieder hin. Er hörte, wie James allen anderen noch einmal eine Gute Nacht wünschte, dann schlief er auch schon wieder.

Das nächste Mal hörte er vor Salazars Stimme schon die Glocke bimmeln.

»Oh nein!«, stöhnte Tai von seinem Bett aus genervt.

Sirius schreckte zusammen und erkannte, dass er bereits ›den ersten Schritt‹ gemacht hatte.

»Schlaf weiter, Sirius«, muffelte James bettelnd neben ihm.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ Sirius sich wieder zurücksinken. Das Ganze geschah in dieser Nacht noch dreimal, woraufhin selbst James unendlich genervt war und vorschlug, die Glocke wegzuzaubern und Sirius einfach an seinem Bett festzubinden.

Schließlich legte er – mit Sirius' Einverständnis – einen Ausbrechzauber um Sirius' Bett, so dass er nicht mal mehr einen Schritt nach draußen tun konnte. Sirius hoffte nur, dass er nachts nicht aufs Klo musste…

Er wurde die ganze restliche Nacht von Salazars lockender Stimme gequält, fand sich aber zu seiner Überraschung morgens nicht erneut in der Eingangshalle wieder, sondern friedlich in seinem Bett.

Insgeheim dankte er James für seine Genialität. Er hätte sich viel Ärger ersparen können, wäre James diese Idee früher gekommen.  
Doch beim Frühstück bestand James trotzdem darauf, dass Sirius zu Piler ging.

Es war ein wunderschöner Sonntag, aber die Erstklässler aus dem Ravenclaw-Schlafsaal waren alle viel zu übermüdet, um das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Die meisten schliefen über ihren Hausaufgaben und Büchern ein, nur James, Peter und Sirius schleppten sich nach draußen, um sich an den See zulegen, wie viele andere Schüler auch, trotz Sirius' Proteste, dass es im schattigen Schloss viel angenehmer wäre.

»Mensch, Jungs, was lernen die eigentlich alle! So viel haben wir doch auch nicht gemacht, dass wir ständig irgendein Buch mit uns rumschleppen müssten, oder?«, regte sich James irgendwann auf, als der dritte Erstklässler zu ihnen gekommen war, ›um sie nur mal kurz was zu fragen‹.

Sirius grinste verschlafen: »Tja, nur weil wir solche Genies sind…«

»Findet ihr nicht auch, dass wir irgendwas für Remus tun sollten?«, unterbrach Peter ihr Gespräch plötzlich. Er war schon die ganze Zeit so ruhig gewesen und hatte nachdenklich auf den See hinaus gestarrt.

Sirius aber lachte nur abfällig. »Was willst du denn tun? Ihn nachts in der Heulenden Hütte besuchen und darauf vertrauen, dass er dich nicht beißt!«, scherzte er abfällig.

Doch noch während er den Gedanken aussprach, kam er ihm gar nicht mehr so abwegig vor. Sie mussten nur einen Weg finden, sich vor ihm zuverlässig zu schützen… Ein Schutzschild war ausgeschlossen, das würde so ein großes Tier nicht lange abhalten. Es musste irgendwie einen anderen Weg geben… Einen Weg, dass sie sich veränderten… Sirius sprang auf.

»Ich muss… schnell was holen! Mir ist da was eingefallen! Wartet nicht auf mich!« Damit rannte er zum Schloss zurück.

»Denk daran, zu Piler zu gehen«, rief James ihm nur perplex nach.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Sirius sich freiwillig in die Bibliothek begab, um etwas Bestimmtes herauszusuchen. Er hatte letztens von Specter beim Lernen von einem gewissen Vielsafttrank gehört, durch den man sich in jemand anderes verwandeln konnte. Wenn sie also nicht als Menschen zu ihm gehen konnten, dann eben als Tiere… Schließlich griffen Werwölfe nur Menschen an.

Kurz vor sieben am Abend kehrte Sirius enttäuscht zu seinen Freunden in den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

»Was war denn los? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?«, hakte James gleich nach.

Sirius sah sich um und versicherte sich, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte. »Ich habe nach einem Zauber gesucht, der uns in Tiere verwandelt, aber ich habe nichts gefunden. Dieser Vielsafttrank wirkt nur, wenn man sich in einen anderen Menschen verwandeln will. – Versteht ihr, als Menschen können wir nicht zu Remus gehen, als Tiere aber schon«, erklärte Sirius.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass es so einen Zauber überhaupt gibt. Da muss man schon ein Metamorphmagus sein«, erklärte James schulterzuckend. Auch er schien sich Gedanken über ihre Möglichkeiten gemacht haben.

»Was ist denn das?«, hakte Peter naserümpfend nach.

»Das sind Menschen, die sich von Geburt an in alle möglichen Gestalten verwandeln können. Ob es auch in Tiere geht, weiß ich allerdings nicht«, erklärte James kurz.

Sirius verfiel wieder in brütende Gedanken, doch auch diesmal kam er nicht auf eine sensationelle Lösung ihres Problems.

»He, Sirius, vergiss nicht, zu Piler zu gehen«, riss James ihn nach einer Weile aus seinen Gedanken.

»Hm!«, knurrte Sirius nur und erhob sich.

»Soll ich mitgehen?«, bot James ihm zur Versöhnung an.

»Inzwischen ist es schon fast Routine. Ich mach das schnell alleine. Außerdem muss ich nachdenken. Wartet nicht auf mich«, winkte Sirius leicht lächelnd ab, um James zu zeigen, dass er nicht böse auf ihn war, sondern wirklich nur Zeit für sich und seine Gedanken brauchte.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg zu Pilers Büro. Er klopfte an und hörte auf Pilers müde Stimme, die »Herein!« rief. Sirius trat ein und erkannte, dass diesmal noch keine Kerzen brannten und auch keine Sessel dastanden.

»Oh, Sirius, das habe ich völlig vergessen. Tut mir wirklich Leid!« Piler saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete an irgendetwas, klappte das Buch nun aber zu und legte seine Feder weg, um mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes die zwei Sessel erscheinen zu lassen und die Kerzen zu erhellen. »Wie oft bist du heute Nacht schlafgewandelt?«, fragte Piler ernst und trat zu den Sesseln.

»Oft. Aber James hat einen Ausbruchzauber um mein Bett gelegt, sodass ich nicht rauskonnte«, erzählte Sirius.

Das brachte Piler zu einem müden Lächeln. »Kluger Gedanke. – Setz dich, Sirius«, er wies auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber. Als Sirius sich setzte, fragte Piler etwas zerstreut, als wäre es ihm gerade eben erst aufgefallen: »James ist heute gar nicht dabei?«

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, verkniff sich aber den Kommentar »Oder siehst du ihn hier irgendwo?«

»Hmmm…«, machte Piler. »Eigentlich darf kein Schüler mehr alleine mit einem Lehrer in einem Zimmer sein, nachdem… ähm, per Anordnung der Schulleitung.«

»Nach dem, was mit Jones war, ich weiß«, vervollständigte Sirius Pilers Satz.

Piler schien einen Augenblick lang überrascht, dass Sirius davon wusste, sagte sich dann aber vermutlich, dass Sirius und seine Bande schon immer über alles bescheid gewusst hatten.

Sirius fand es an der Zeit, nicht länger so zu tun, als wäre nichts und so fuhr er fort: »Ich kann schon verstehen, dass dich der Verrat von deinem besten Freund schwer mitgenommen hat, aber ich finde nicht, dass das für dich ein Grund sein sollte, zu verbittern, ehrlich mal. Ich meine, du hast doch noch andere Leute, die sich um dich sorgen.«

Piler schien zuerst nicht zu wissen, ob er antworten sollte, doch dann sagte er schließlich: »Du musst verstehen, Mat und ich kennen uns seit unserem ersten Tag in Hogwarts als Kinder. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal gegen mich arbeiten würde. Und dass er mich so schmählich belügt.«

»Aber manchmal lügen Freunde, um sich gegenseitig zu schützen«, erwiderte Sirius hitzig. »Er wollte sicher nur das Beste für dich!«

Bevor Piler noch etwas sagen konnte, schuhute es hinter ihm. Sirius fuhr herum und sah, dass eine Eule auf Pilers Kamin saß. Ungläubig ließ er seinen Blick zwischen dem Lehrer und der Eule hin und her wandern.

»Sie ist gestern hier eingezogen. Seit die Eulerei in den Wahrsageturm verlegt wurde, hat sie irgendwie die Orientierung verloren. Ich glaub, sie hat sich seither etwas einsam gefühlt. Ich habe nichts gegen sie. Sie ist eine angenehme Gesellschaft«, erklärte Piler lächelnd, dann lehnte er sich seufzend zurück. »Kennst du es, wenn man sich manchmal wünscht, ganz einfach seine Sorgen vergessen zu können?«

Die Eule schuhute abermals und flog auf Pilers Armlehne, da sie anscheinend spürte, wie schlecht es ihm ging.

»Manchmal wünschte ich mir…« Piler streichelte über das weiche Gefieder des Tieres. »…Ein Tier sein zu können. Sie haben keine menschlichen Probleme, sorgen sich nur um ihr Überleben…«

»Geht das denn?«, fragte Sirius, der seine Chance witterte, eine Lösung für sein Problem zu finden. »Ich meine, dass man sich in ein Tier verwandelt?«

»Oh ja. Professor McGonagall zum Beispiel kann das. Mit viel Fleiß und harter Arbeit ist sie schließlich zu…«, begann Piler, doch in Sirius' Kopf hatte schon etwas ›Klick‹ gemacht.

Er hatte nicht nur einmal schon davon gehört, er hatte sogar erst kürzlich in einer von McGonagalls Strafarbeiten einen Aufsatz darüber geschrieben! »Animagi!«, hauchte er geistesabwesend.

»Genau, sie ist ein Animagus. Sie kann sich je nach Bedarf in eine Katze verwandeln und als Tier durch die Welt streifen. Allerdings ist es sehr gefährlich, bis man überhaupt so weit ist, ein Animagus zu werden… Und außerdem muss man sich beim Zaubereiministerium anmelden, sobald man den Zauber geschafft hat«, erklärte Piler.

Sein Blick fiel nun auf seine Uhr und er erschrak leicht: »Oh, wir müssen uns beeilen, Sirius. Lass uns anfangen, sonst sind wir nicht vor Mitternacht fertig!«

Sirius nickte. Animagi. Er hatte einen Weg gefunden, Remus sein Werwolfleben zu erleichtern…

Kaum betrat er den Schlafsaal, weckte er Peter und James und schleifte die beiden verschlafenen Jungs mit sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Was ist denn nun schon wieder?«, beschwerte sich James. »Ich hab letzte Nacht schon wegen dir kaum geschlafen! Ich kipp morgen aus den Latschen, wenn ich schon wieder keinen Schlaf bekomme!«

»Sobald du meine Idee gehört hast, denkst du keine Minute lang mehr ans Schlafen«, prophezeite Sirius ihm stolz.

Peter und James schmissen sich in ihre Lieblingssessel. »Also dann fang an«, gähnte James noch immer etwas mürrisch und betrachtete ihn unter schweren Augenlidern hervor.

»Okay, Jungs, ich habe die Lösung für unser Problem: Wenn wir Remus wirklich helfen wollen, dann werden wir zu Animagi«, sagte Sirius schlicht. Er hatte Recht gehabt: Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen waren seine beiden Freunde hellwach.

»Animagi? Geht's dir noch gut! Weißt du, wie gefährlich das ist!«, vergewisserte sich James.

»Hat uns das schon jemals von irgendwas abgehalten?«, hakte Sirius zufrieden grinsend vor.

»Nein, – aber bis jetzt war das alles noch was Anderes! Das ist ein verdammt schwieriger Zauber«, entgegnete James erneut, dem allein bei dem Gedanken schon nicht wohl war.

»Und außerdem ist es verboten und illegal, wenn man sich nicht beim Ministerium anmeldet! Und wir müssen erst mal den Zauber ausfindig machen. Und wenn es nicht klappt, könnten wir alle draufgehen. Und es könnte Jahre dauern, bis wir es überhaupt schaffen. Aber ist uns Remus das denn nicht wert!«, zählte Sirius auf und blickte seine beiden Freunde dann aufmerksam an.

»Also ich weiß nicht…«, meinte Peter unbehaglich, doch im selben Moment sagte James: »Okay, ich bin dabei.« Sirius glänzte ihn begeistert an. »Aber ich mache das nur, weil wir Freunde sind. Und weil ich Remus nicht leiden lassen will«, erklärte er seinen Entschluss ernst, doch dann grinste er: »Außerdem ist es voll cool.« Sie nickten sich zufrieden zu, dann richteten sie ihre Blicke auf Peter. Der sank tiefer in seinem Sessel zusammen.

»Ich weiß nicht… ich… ich habe Angst – dass ich es nicht schaffe. – Ich meine, ich bin nicht so gut wie ihr beiden, um Längen nicht! Und wenn es für euch schon schwierig ist, dann kann ich es gar nicht erst schaffen«, piepste er furchtsam.

Sirius lachte laut auf. »Wenn's nur das ist, Peter! – Wir werden dir natürlich helfen, Kumpel! Du musst uns nur sagen, ob du dabei bist. Wir schaffen es entweder alle oder versagen alle. Aber wir müssen uns erst sicher sein, dass wir das wirklich wollen«, erklärte er reißerisch.

Noch immer sah Peter unsicher aus. »Und es ist wirklich verboten?« James nickte. Schließlich seufzte Peter tief: »Ich mach es trotzdem. Ich bin dabei, Freunde.«

»Dann schlagt ein, Jungs! Auf uns und Remus«, begeisterte sich Sirius und hielt seinen Freunden die Hand hin.

Alle beide schlugen ein. »Aber wir sagen Remus davon nichts! Falls wir es nicht schaffen sollten, haben wir ihm nicht unnötige Hoffnungen gemacht«, bedingte James nun.

»Versteht sich von selbst«, grinste Sirius.

»Aber belügen wir ihn dann nicht auch?«, hakte Peter irritiert nach.

»Nein, wir sagen ihm nur einfach nichts davon«, lächelte James. Die drei Freunde nickten sich zufrieden zu, bevor sie zusammen hoch in den Schlafsaal gingen. Sie würden Remus helfen.

tbc...


	30. Prüfungen

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Dreißigstes Kapitel**

**Prüfungen**

* * *

Am Montag bekamen sie beim Frühstück endlich ihre Prüfungspläne, die nur für noch mehr Hektik unter den Schülern sorgten. Die Prüfungen würden sich über zwei Wochen erstrecken und es blieben ihnen noch sieben Tage, bis die Prüfungssaison startete.

Sirius und James gehörten zu den Wenigen, die das nur geringfügig interessierte, weil sie sich dachten, dass Hogwarts sowieso schließen würde, also konnten ihre Noten getrost in den Keller sacken – danach kümmerte sich eh keiner mehr darum.

Als Remus dann schließlich aus der Heulenden Hütte zurückkam, nötigte er sie angesichts des strengen Prüfungsplanes, den er zusammengestellt hatte dazu, doch noch mit dem Lernen anzufangen. Murrend und knurrend steckten sie ihre Nasen in die Zauberkunstbücher, da das ihre erste Prüfung am Montag war.

Neben ihnen büffelte Specter Illusionszauberei für seine UTZe und murmelte verbissen etwas vor sich hin, was Sirius, den sein eigener Stoff eh langweilte, viel mehr interessierte, sodass er schließlich fragte: »Soll ich dich abfragen?« Specter fuhr so erschrocken hoch, als hätte Sirius ihn aus einer ganz anderen Welt zurückgeholt und blickte den Erstklässler verdattert an.

»W… was? Äh… ja. Wenn du nicht selbst noch irgendwas lernen musst…«

»Ach, das ist doch alles Kinderkram, das kann ja jedes Baby! Gib schon her« Damit zog er Specters Buch zu sich und blickte konzentriert auf die aufgeschlagene Seite.

**Lokillusion** stand ganz groß darüber.

»Okay, dann sag mir doch mal… wie man einen Lokillusionszauber brechen kann!«

»Gut…« Tiefe Falten erschienen auf Specters Stirn. »…Wenn man in einer Lokillusion gefangen ist, dann muss man sich stark auf den Ort konzentrieren, an dem man sich eigentlich befindet, dazu ist große Willenskraft erforderlich. Der Zauberstab wird nicht gebraucht, es ist ein rein geistiger Kampf.«

»Sehr gut«, lobte Sirius und suchte im Buch nach etwas Schwererem, das er Specter fragen konnte.

Nachdem er Andrew auch noch Verteidigung, Wahrsagen und Muggelkunde abgefragt hatte (und dabei hatte feststellen müssen, dass Siebtklässler wesentlich interessantere Stoffgebiete durchnahmen), meinte Specter, dass er lieber zu Bett gehen würde, um für die Prüfungen fitt zu sein, sodass Sirius sich wieder mit seinen Fächern beschäftigen musste.

Trotz Remus' Mahnungen, sie sollten mehr lernen, vertrieben sich Sirius und James die restliche Zeit bis zur ersten Prüfung damit, im Gemeinschaftsraum herumzuzaubern, was sie durchaus als ›lernen‹ ansahen (mit dem positiven Nebeneffekt, den ÜV zur Weißglut zu bringen).

Schließlich kam der Abend vor dem großen Tag.

Die meisten Schüler gingen früh zu Bett, um für den nächsten Morgen fitt zu sein, doch weder Sirius noch James hatten sonderlich viel Lust zu Schlafen, weshalb sie kurzfristig beschlossen, noch einen Rundgang durchs Schloss zu unternehmen, obwohl – oder vielmehr gerade weil es bereits zu spät war.

Vor allem aber, weil sie bei einem Spaziergang durch das Schloss besser reden konnten, als im Ravenclaw-Turm, wo sie zu so später Stunde leichter von Schülern gestört werden könnten, die eventuell ebenfalls keinen Schlaf fanden.

»Und wenn wir in der Bibliothek in der Verbotenen Abteilung noch mal nach Büchern über den Fluch Slytherins nachsuchen?«, schlug James vor, dessen Schlaflosigkeit wohl genauso wenig an den Prüfungen am morgigen Tag lag, wie bei Sirius.

»Was soll denn da mehr drin stehen, was wir nicht schon in Binns' Geschichtsbüchern gelesen haben?«, entgegnete Sirius mürrisch, während sie in den vierten Korridor einbogen.

Natürlich wäre es überdies ein Regelverstoß ersten Grades gewesen und das Unterfangen, ungesehen in die Verbotene Abteilung einzudringen, wäre auch nicht leicht gewesen – alles Punkte, die in Sirius' Augen normalerweise für ein solches Unternehmen gesprochen hätten, wenn er nicht innerlich schon resigniert und mit Hogwarts abgeschlossen hätte.

Ein Scheppern, das von weiter vorne aus dem Gang kam, riss Sirius aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

»Peeves!« James verdrehte genervt ob der unliebsamen Störung die Augen. »Was will der denn eigentlich noch hier! Der könnte doch langsam mal seine Koffer packen. Viel gibt's hier eh nicht mehr zu verwüsten!«

»Außer unserem Spiegel!«, stellte Sirius trocken fest, der ein böses Klirren zuordnen konnte.

Er wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit James und beide rannten los, bis sie keuchend bei ihrem Spiegel vor dem verborgenen Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade ankamen, der eben einen erneuten Schlag mit einem eisernen Helm einer Rüstung versetzt bekam.

James hielt sich die Arme vors Gesicht, um keine Splitter abzubekommen, während Sirius versuchte, Peeves den Rüstungshelm wegzunehmen. Dieser sah das allerdings als neues Spiel an und begann kichernd und glucksend, seinen Helm gegen Sirius zu schwingen, den es rücklings auf den Boden schmiss, als der Poltergeist mit einem Gackern den Helm, an dem Sirius zerrte, ruckartig losließ.

»Waddiwasi!«, rief James in dem Moment und der Helm, der nun auf dem Boden lag, sauste auf Peeves zu, dem das Lachen verging und der lieber die Flucht ergriff.

James trat keuchend vom Kampf gegen den Poltergeist zu Sirius und half ihm auf.

Auf Sirius' fragenden Blick hin zuckte er nur die Schultern: »Hat mir Remus gezeigt!« Damit richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Spiegel und mit einem liebevollen »Reparo« setzten sich die Scherben wieder von selbst zu dem Spiegel zusammen.

»Hey, wir könnten morgen doch den Unterricht schwänzen und stattdessen nach Hogsmeade gehen!«, fiel Sirius ein, wobei er überprüfte, ob der Spiegel auch wirklich ganz intakt war.

»Ja genau!«, stimmte James ihm gleich begeistert zu. »Wir lassen einfach die Prüfungen ausfallen!«

»Das halte ich für keine so gute Idee!«

Sirius und James wirbelten herum. Piler stand hinter ihnen, die Hände in den Taschen seines Umhangs vergraben, und sah sie fragend an.

Doch statt einer Erklärung, was sie nachts vor diesem Spiegel zu suchen hatten, brachte James nur eine Frage heraus: »Was machst du denn hier!«

»Ich war auf der Suche nach dem Ruhestörer. – Wart ihr das?«, erwiderte Piler, wobei er den Gang in allen Richtungen entlangspähte.

»Nein! Das war Peeves. Wir haben für Ruhe gesorgt«, antwortete Sirius schnell.

»Ah ja.« Piler fixierte seinen Blick jetzt auf Sirius. »Und was macht ihr schon wieder nachts draußen? Doch sicher nicht Poltergeister vom Unruhestiften abhalten, oder?«

»Ich bin schlafgewandelt«, entgegnete Sirius prompt, ohne rot zu werden.

»Und ich wollte ihn die ganze Zeit über aufwecken«, setzte James dazu. »Aber er hat einfach zu fest geschlafen!«

»Ach wirklich?« Piler hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen. »Na, in dem Fall sollten wir wohl lieber eine Hypnosestunde abhalten. Kommt mit in mein Büro, Jungs!« Damit drehte sich Piler um, winkte den beiden, ihm zu folgen und schritt zügig den Gang wieder hinab.

Sirius sah James entsetzt an, der nur die Schultern in einer Besser-wir-tun-was-er-sagt-Manier zuckte, um sich anschließend ebenfalls in Bewegung zu setzen. Stöhnend schloss Sirius schließlich zu den beiden auf.

»Frederic? So dringend ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht. – Selbst Muggel sollen manchmal schlafwandeln…«, versuchte Sirius es auf dem ganzen Weg, doch Piler schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben, sodass es Sirius letztlich aufgab.

»Ähm… Da geht's aber nicht zu deinem Büro«, stellte James, nachdem sie eine Weile lang wortlos hinter Piler hergegangen waren, fest. Sie hatten gerade den Korridor erreicht, der zum Ravenclaw-Turm führte.

Endlich wandte sich Piler um und lächelte die beiden Jungs schwach an. »Nein. – Aber ich denke, ihr solltet heute Nacht noch etwas Schlaf kriegen, schließlich wollt ihr ja morgen die Prüfungen nicht verschlafen, oder?«

Der Lehrer zwinkerte ihnen kurz zu und fügte dann an: »Ach, und Sirius: Am besten wär's, du würdest heute Nacht nicht mehr – ähem«, er räusperte sich kurz, »schlafwandeln. Die Prüfungen sind echt lustig. Lohnt sich mal, da vorbeizuschauen.«

Der Lehrer nickte ihnen noch ein letztes Mal vielsagend zu, ehe er sich abwandte und den Korridor in der anderen Richtung wieder verschwand.

Sirius wusste nicht, ob es Pilers eindringlicher Ausdruck in seinen Augen gewesen war, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass es Dinge – wie zum Beispiel die Prüfungen – gab, bei denen man sich nicht über die Regeln hinwegsetzen sollte, oder was sonst.

Jedenfalls stand er am nächsten Morgen mehr oder weniger ausgeschlafen zusammen mit seinen Freunden vor dem Zauberkunstklassenzimmer. Remus stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, als sie sich vor dem Klassenzimmer in die Warteschlange einreihten, um ihre erste Prüfung abzulegen.

»Komm, jetzt stress dich da mal nicht so rein«, meinte James ganz locker.

»Außerdem hast du ja schließlich tagelang – und nächtelang – gelernt«, meinte auch Sirius beruhigend.

Er selbst war nur insofern aufgeregt, dass, sobald die Prüfungen vorbei waren, Hogwarts geschlossen werden würde. Zudem hatte er Specter gefragt, was in seinen ersten Prüfungen drangekommen war, und wenn er dasselbe machen musste, hatte er wirklich keine Sorgen, das nicht zu schaffen.

Remus ließ sich allerdings nicht so leicht beruhigen – seine Nervosität steigerte sich sogar noch. Nur Peter schien genauso aufgeregt zu sein wie Remus; dauernd lief er hin und her und konnte keine Sekunde stillstehen. Sirius verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und wandte sich seinen restlichen Mitschülern zu, die allerdings nicht viel entspannter waren.

Endlich wurden sie eingelassen und setzten sich an ihre Tische.

Sie bekamen sogar eigens ›Prüfungsfedern‹, mit denen sie nicht schummeln konnten. Wie erwartet waren die Prüfungsfragen ein einziger Witz, genauso wie Flitwicks Aufgabe in der praktischen Prüfung, einen großen, schweren Tisch einen halben Meter über dem Boden schweben zu lassen. Sirius hatte letztens das Bett des ÜV an die Decke gehext, da stellte der Tisch für ihn kein Problem mehr dar.

Es war nachher unnötig, mit James oder Remus über die Prüfungen zu sprechen, da sie es alle als leicht empfunden hatten, nur Peter jammerte ständig, er habe völlig versagt und ihm sei die Zauberformel nicht eingefallen, sodass der Tisch auf sein ›Wingardia Leviosum‹ hin nur einen unbeholfenen Sprung zur Seite gemacht hätte.

Der Dienstag mit der Verwandlungsprüfung verging ebenso schnell und ehe sie sich versahen war schon Halbzeit. Natürlich ließ Remus ihnen auch an diesem Wochenende keine Zeit, sich zu entspannen, obwohl draußen herrliches Wetter war. Auf Grund des Stresses hatten sie noch nicht mal Zeit, Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass sie nur noch zwei Wochen in Hogwarts waren.

Sirius und James nutzten das bisschen Freizeit, das ihnen blieb, nicht wie sonst, zum Geheimgänge erforschen und nachts durch die Korridore streifen, ganz einfach aus dem Grund, dass es ihnen nichts bringen würde, neue Geheimgänge zu entdecken, wenn sie Hogwarts sowieso bald nie wieder sehen würden.

Sirius hatte in letzter Zeit, vorzugsweise sobald er alleine war, oft darüber nachdenken müssen, wie er es schaffen konnte, den Kontakt zu James zu halten, wenn sie erstmal auf verschiedene Schulen gehen würden. Tagsüber war er davon überzeugt, dass sie sich nicht trennen lassen würden, ganz gleich, was geschah.

– Doch nachts, wenn er von Salazar Slytherin träumte, dessen kalte Stimme ihm versicherte, dass wahre Freundschaft nicht stärker sein konnte als Macht, war sich Sirius nicht mehr so gewiss. In solchen Momenten, wenn er mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet aufwachte, begann er daran zu zweifeln, wessen er sich tags zuvor noch sicher wähnte.

»Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?«

Sirius drehte sich um und erkannte James' Gestalt, die sich neben ihm auf ein Sofa fallen ließ. Bis eben hatte er sinnlos in das erlöschende Kaminfeuer gestarrt, das dem sonst so gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum eine beinahe unheimliche Atmosphäre verlieh.

»Hmm«, machte Sirius bloß. Er hatte im Traum mal wieder Salazar Slytherin gesehen. Erst, wie er den Fluch sprach – wie so oft, die letzten Tage. Doch dann hatte er angefangen, über Freundschaft zu philosophieren… Eine Freundschaft, die es im wirklichen Leben nie geben würde. Freundschaft wäre nichts anderes als eine Illusion…

»_Und es gibt nur diese Illusion von Freundschaft. Ein Traum, nichts weiter. Es gibt nur Träume, Hoffnungen – und die Enttäuschung, die unvermeidlich folgen muss…_«

»Ich hab auch keine Lust auf Zaubertränke morgen«, drang da James' Stimme durch Sirius' Gedanken.

Sirius sah verdutzt auf. »Zaubertränke?«, wiederholte er perplex.

»Ja, die Prüfung morgen«, meinte James mit ernster Miene.

»Ach so…« Seit wann hatte James Bammel vor einer Prüfung, selbst wenn es Brewpot war, der sie ihnen abnahm… »– Nee, ist nicht deswegen…«, murmelte Sirius deshalb etwas neben der Spur, dessen Gedanken schon wieder zu Salazar Slytherin zurückkehrten.

_Eine Illusion_… Vielleicht war es das ja wirklich…

»Weiß ich doch, Dummkopf«, grinste James. »Hast du Slytherin wieder gesehen?«

Sirius nickte stumm und blickte zurück zum Feuer. Nach einer Weile meinte er leise: »Meine Eltern hätten unsere Freundschaft eh nie geduldet – und deine wohl auch nicht. Schließlich bin ich ein rassistischer Black, der ›freundschaftsunfähig‹ und ›schwarzmagisch‹ ist…« So oder ähnlich hatte es James zum Anfang des Jahres selbst ausgedrückt, auch wenn Sirius wusste, dass sein Freund längst nicht mehr so dachte.

James erwiderte nicht sofort etwas. Sirius traute sich nicht, zu ihm zu sehen, doch er konnte dennoch förmlich spüren, wie James leicht die Stirn runzelte und ihn unverwandt ansah.

Im Gegensatz zu Sirius blieb er vollkommen ernst und Sirius wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass er seine wahren Gefühle vor James nicht überspielen musste. Schließlich überwand sich Sirius doch und erwiderte den Blick seines besten Freundes. Der tauchte tief in seinen Blick ein. Worte waren nicht von Nöten – jedes einzelne hätte höchstens dazu geführt, dass sie die Gedanken des anderen schlechter erfasst hätten, als ohne.

_Was meinst du damit?_

Es war ihm unmöglich, den Blickkontakt zu brechen und so antwortete Sirius auf dieselbe Weise: _Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn wir von Anfang an Feinde geblieben wären. Viel Leid bliebe uns jetzt erspart._

Sirius dachte an den Beginn des Schuljahres zurück, an ihre Duelle und wie er immer wieder versucht hatte, James aus seinem Leben herauszuhalten, ihn nicht näher an sich heranzulassen, einfach weil Freundschaft etwas völlig Fremdes für ihn gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich an James, der dachte, er wäre ein Schwarzmagier, schließlich an die Nacht, in der die Peitschende Weide gepflanzt worden war, als ihm James die Hand dargeboten hatte – die Hand der Freundschaft…

_Meinst du nicht, das war es wert? – Das ist es noch immer wert?_

Sirius blinzelte, da ihm die beißende Wärme des Feuers Tränen in die Augen trieb und nutzte die Gelegenheit, seinen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen zu lassen.

»Du kannst keinen Blickkontakt länger als fünf Minuten halten, weißt du das?«, erkundigte sich James grinsend, als hätte es ihre nonverbale Konversation nie gegeben und Sirius fragte sich schon ehrlich, ob sie das je hatte, doch als er James erneut ansah, wurde dieser wieder ernsthaft. In seinen haselnussbraunen Augen reflektierte sich das schwache Licht des Feuers.

_Ich weiß nicht, warum du befürchtest, das könnte das Ende unserer Freundschaft sein, aber ich verspreche dir: Das ist es nicht! Ein einfacher Fluch von einem der mächtigsten Zauberer seit Jahrhunderten wird unsere Freundschaft nicht so leicht zerstören können!_

Damit erhob sich James, schlurfte zurück zur Treppe und ließ Sirius alleine, der sich insgeheim dachte, dass er eben eine viel schwierigere Prüfung überstanden hatte, als in allen Fächern zusammen: Eine Prüfung um der wahren Freundschaft willen. Und obwohl es tiefste Nacht war, war sich Sirius sicherer denn je, dass es so etwas wie ›wahre Freundschaft‹ gab – jedenfalls zwischen James und ihm!

Die Zaubertränkeprüfung am nächsten Tag verlief sogar noch besser, als angesichts Brewpots erwartet, was unter anderem daran liegen konnte, dass Sirius nach dem Gespräch mit James viel ausgeglichener war.

Und schließlich kam ihre letzte Prüfung, die Sirius sprichwörtlich verpennte. Mitten in der Nacht wurde er plötzlich von James geweckt (was fiel dem eigentlich ein!) mit den Worten: »Hey Kumpel, wir haben jetzt noch Astronomie! Nach der Prüfung kannst du weiterschnarchen!«

Sirius wurde gar nicht erst richtig wach, da der _Trank der Lebenden Toten_ ihn noch fest in seinen Fängen hatte, sondern trottete nur im Halbschlaf neben seinen Freunden her in den Astronomieturm, wo sie Legenden um Sternbilder erklären mussten (Neben Kassiopeia auch noch Drakon, Lupus…) und die Bewegung der Himmelskörper erläutern.

Kaum dass Sirius seinen letzten Federstrich geschrieben hatte (was nach der Hälfte der Zeit der Fall war), knallte sein Kopf auf den Tisch und der Trank tat endgültig seine Wirkung. Natürlich begleiteten ihn formlose Stimmen die ganze Nacht hindurch; diesmal schienen sie sogar noch stärker zu werden. Zum Glück war es noch etwas hin bis Vollmond, sodass er wenigstens vor Schlafwandeln verschont blieb.

Anscheinend hatten sich seine Freunde jedoch ein Herz gefasst und ihn in sein Bett bugsiert, wo er am Morgen halbwegs ausgeschlafen aufwachte.

Doch der nächste Tiefschlag ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Gerade kamen die vier in der Eingangshalle an, um zum Abendessen zu gehen, da liefen die Schüler fast aufgeregter durcheinander, als sie es in den Wochen der Prüfungen getan hatten.

»Was ist denn hier los?«, wollte Remus alarmiert wissen, dem anscheinend schon Übles schwante.

»Ist mir egal, lass diese Freaks doch machen, was sie wollen! Zum Glück muss ich die nicht länger ertragen«, schnauzte Sirius trotzig, aber mit der trübsinnigen Vorstellung, Hogwarts in nunmehr einer Woche für immer verlassen zu müssen. – Angesichts dieser Tatsache würde er die Freaks lieber noch länger ertragen!

Mit diesem Gedanken stieß er schwungvoll die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und seine Augen fielen ihm fast aus den Höhlen, als er die Große Halle sah – beziehungsweise nicht sah. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine Ebene, welche der Fußboden der Großen Halle sein musste, auf der nur noch der Slytherin-Tisch verblieben war.

»Aha, _das_ ist hier los«, stellte Remus hinter ihm trocken fest.

Beim Anblick des Slytherin-Tischs stieg die unbekannte Kraft wieder in ihm hoch. Slytherins Stimme drang – obwohl er vollkommen wach war – in seine Gedanken, rief nach ihm. Er brauchte nicht erst die anderen zu fragen, ob sie die Stimme ebenfalls gehört hatten…

In Sirius schwoll so großer Hass an, dass er wutentbrannt nach seinem Zauberstab griff, um wenigstens auch diesen Tisch in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen, doch er fand ihn nicht. Fast panisch versuchte er es in seiner anderen Umhangtasche, aber die war ebenfalls leer.

»Sagt mal, Leute, habt ihr gestern Nacht irgendwie meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Tasche genommen?«, hakte er verzweifelt nach, die Rufe Slytherins übertönend, da er seinen Zauberstab seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gebraucht hatte, worauf die anderen nur verwirrt die Köpfe schüttelten. »Na toll, dann ist der jetzt auch hinüber«, stellte Sirius bitter fest.

In dem Moment trat Brewpot aus den Kerkern in die Eingangshalle. Sein Blick schweifte bedrohlich von Sirius zu der fehlenden Großen Halle. »Sofort zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume – und zwar _alle_«, befahl der Zaubertränkemeister böse, wobei er die vier Jungs, die am nächsten bei der Großen Halle standen mit einem langen, harten Blick bedachte.

Seltsamerweise reagierten die Schüler sofort auf sein Kommando und eilten in die unterschiedlichsten Richtungen davon.

Auch Sirius, James, Remus und Peter begaben sich in den Ravenclaw-Turm, wo sie eine geschlagene Stunde lang wie die Heringe in den Gemeinschaftsraum eingequetscht warteten, ehe endlich Dumbledores magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Korridore flutete:

»Liebe Schüler und Kollegen, wir müssen Sie leider in Anbetracht der Lage bitten, Ihre Sachen bis Montagmorgen abfahrbereit gepackt zu haben, da wir es uns unter gegebenen Umständen nicht weiter leisten können, die Schule offen zu halten. Der Hogwarts-Express wird Montag um acht Uhr Hogsmeade verlassen. Die Prüfungsergebnisse werden Ihnen im Verlaufe der nächsten Wochen zugeschickt werden. Vielen Dank.«

Auf diese Worte hin folgte bedrücktes Schweigen, das für Sirius nur durch die Stimme unterbrochen wurde, die ihn den ganzen Tag nicht mehr losließ und stets im Hintergrund – wenn auch im Flüsterton – auf ihn einredete.

Niemand schien so richtig zu verstehen, was Dumbledore da eben gesagt hatte. Normalerweise hätten sie noch eine Woche länger gehabt und hätten sich somit noch in aller Ruhe von jedem verabschieden können. – Das sollte jetzt innerhalb von zwei Tagen geschehen! Nach einigen Sekunden dieser ungläubigen Stille brach das völlige Chaos los. Mancheiner stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, um noch ein letztes Mal all seine Freunde und Bekannten zu sehen.

Nur wenige blieben zurück, unter ihnen Sirius, James, Remus und Peter.

Schwermütig saßen sie sich gegenüber, ohne dass einer von ihnen etwas über die Lippen brachte.

Schließlich riss sich Remus als erster wieder zusammen: »Kommt schon, uns war doch allen klar, dass das irgendwann soweit kommen musste. – Ich wollte nur, dass ihr wisst, dass ich noch nie in meinem Leben so gute Freunde hatte wie euch, Jungs. Ehrlich.«

»Wir sehen uns doch wieder, oder? Wir lassen unsere Freundschaft nicht einfach im Sand verlaufen, ja?«, bat Peter traurig.

»'türlich nicht«, murmelte Sirius, in seine eigenen schweren Gedanken versunken.

»Also, Jungs… dann sollten wir mal Koffer packen gehen, oder?«, zog Remus den Schlussstrich.

»Was für Koffer?«, hakte James patzig, ebenfalls in trübsinnigem Ton nach.

»Und was sollten wir bitte reinpacken, wenn wir noch welche hätten?«, setzte Sirius trocken dazu.

»Dann… äh… vielleicht solltet ihr mal eure Vögel holen… Peter und ich suchen in der Zwischenzeit Charles…«, schlug Remus schüchtern vor.

Sirius und James nickten sich zu und verließen zusammen den Gemeinschaftsraum, um in den Wahrsageturm zu gehen.

Kaum waren sie allein auf den Gängen, musste James sich eine Fluchtirade von Sirius anhören, der nun endgültig die Fassung verlor.

In ihm tobte ein Orkan aus Enttäuschung, Hass und Wut auf Salazar Slytherin, den er im Endeffekt jetzt doch für alles verantwortlich machte. Diese Slytherins konnten einem aber auch alles vermiesen! Da hatte er das schönste Jahr seines Lebens, schon kam so ein dämlicher Slytherin daher und sorgte nachhaltig dafür, dass es das einzige blieb! Verdammt, wenn es nach seinen bekloppten Eltern ging, dann würde er James wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen, ganz zu schweigen von Remus, der ja nicht nur ein Gryffindor, sondern auch noch arm war.

Sie passierten inzwischen ihren Spiegel im vierten Korridor, der nach Hogsmeade führte – eine der letzten Einrichtungen, die noch nicht spurlos verschwunden war.

Tief seufzend trat James an ihn heran und klappte ihn ein letztes Mal auf, um einen Fuß hineinzusetzen. Auch Sirius gesellte sich zu ihm, von den Erinnerungen an diesen Tunnel überwältigt und besänftigt.

Er hatte die eine Nacht nicht vergessen, in der er hier als einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit übernachtet hatte, um James und ihrem großen Streit zu entgehen. Oder wie sie zusammen hier gewartet hatten, dass Dumbledore und Piler ihr Gespräch endlich beendeten… So viele schöne und prägende Erinnerungen hingen an diesem Ort, so viele gemeinsame Erlebnisse… Sirius wurde schwer ums Herz, als er daran dachte, ihren Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel nie wieder zu benutzen.

»Lass uns gehen«, krächzte James heiser, dem es genauso gehen musste.

»Können wir nicht noch ein bisschen so durch die Gänge gehen…«, bat Sirius, der den Gedanken nicht ertrug, jetzt mit Oxbow in den überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren und auf das Ende von Hogwarts und den Hogwarts-Express warten zu müssen.

James nickte schweigend und sie trotteten weiter durch die Korridore, ohne ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken. Sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie plötzlich vor den Kerkern standen, da sie dort eigentlich gar nicht hatten hingehen wollen.

»_Komm zu mir… Komm nach Slytherin…_«, säuselte da wieder Salazar Slytherins Stimme in Sirius' Ohr, diesmal allerdings lauter, energischer, fast in einem befehlenden Ton.

James neben ihm blieb stocksteif stehen. »Hast du das auch gehört! Was war das! WER war das?«, hakte er panisch nach, wobei er herumfuhr, um in allen Richtungen nach der Person Ausschau zu halten, die gesprochen hatte.

Sirius war erstaunt, dass selbst James die Stimme hören konnte; die Kraft musste einfach zu stark sein! Sirius hörte Salazar deutlicher denn je… »Salazar Slytherin. Er ruft mich. Er will noch immer nicht aufgeben! Nicht mal, wenn er weiß, dass er Hogwarts zugrunde gerichtet hat!« Sirius steigerte sich in seine Wut auf den ausgestoßenen Gründer Hogwarts'.

_KOMM ZU MIR!_

»Das gefällt mir nicht… das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht«, murmelte James, noch immer um sich spähend. Seine Hand hatte er in seiner Umhangtasche vergraben – wo er seinen Zauberstab vermutlich in Alarmbereitschaft umklammert hielt.

»Jetzt weißt du mal, was ich mir schon fast ein ganzes Jahr lang anhören muss«, klärte Sirius seinen Freund auf, der seinen Zorn nicht länger bändigen konnte.

James packte ihn am Arm, als er weitergehen wollte: »Nicht! Wir müssen hier weg!«

»Nein!« Sirius befreite sich von ihm. »Ich mach dem jetzt ein Ende!« Damit folgte er dem immer lauter werdenden, lockenden Ruf. Zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte er nach einer Weile James neben sich.

»Du musst das hier nicht tun«, machte Sirius ihm schlicht klar. Dennoch blickte er seinen besten Freund dankbar an, als dieser trotzdem wie selbstverständlich weiterhin neben ihm herlief.

Kurz bevor Sirius die Tür aufstieß, durch die er noch nie zuvor getreten war und aus der grünes Licht flimmerte, nickten sie sich ein letztes Mal freundschaftlich zu, da sie nicht wussten, was sie hinter der knarrend aufgehenden Tür erwarten würde…

tbc...


	31. Der Wächter des Reinen Blutes

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

**Einunddreißigstes Kapitel**

**Der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

* * *

Einen Moment später sahen sie es: Vor ihnen erstreckte sich in unendlicher Weite ein Tropenwald, in dem auf einer Lichtung eine dunkle Gestalt stand.

Gerade, als Sirius Salazar Slytherin erkannte, fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss und verschwand hinter hochwachsenden Bäumen. In dem Moment, da Sirius durch die Tür getreten war, war die Stimme in seinem Kopf und um ihn herum mysteriöserweise verstummt.

Unsicher traten sie einige Schritte näher zu der Gestalt in dem schwarzen Umhang, die schon das ganze Jahr über nach Sirius gerufen hatte.

»Willkommen im Reich Slytherins!« Salazar verbeugte sich erhaben und wies mit einer ausladenden Geste auf die Undurchdringlichkeit des Waldes.

»Wo sind wir hier?«, fragte Sirius angespannt. »Habt Ihr uns hierher gezaubert?«

»Was lässt dich annehmen, dass dies ein reales Land ist?«, entgegnete Salazar mit einer Gegenfrage. Seine Stimme klang fest, wenn auch geheimnisvoll.

»Was sollte es denn sonst sein? Etwa unser Traum?«, ließ sich Sirius auf das Spiel der Fragen ein.

»Und wenn es nur meine Erinnerungen sind?«, hielt Salazar rätselhaft dagegen.

»Wieso sind wir hier und nicht in Hogwarts?«, mischte sich auch James mit ein.

Nun riss Salazar der Geduldsfaden und er fuhr die Jungs an: »Schluss jetzt mit dem Spielchen! Du bist hier, um dich endlich zu entscheiden, junger Black!«

Sirius meinte auf gut Glück: »Ich habe mich bereits entschieden«, obwohl er, noch bevor er es gesagt hatte, wusste, dass Salazar Slytherin seine Worte nicht annehmen würde.

Salazar lächelte abfällig. »Wir wissen beide, dass du eigentlich in mein Haus gehörst. Das weiß sowohl Dumbledore, als auch der Sprechende Hut…«

»Toll, dass sich da alle einig sind«, unterbrach James den jahrhundertealten Zauberer herausfordernd. »Und Sirius' Meinung zählt dabei gar nichts, oder was!« Damit hatte er es geschafft, Salazars Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Mit sprühenden Augen fuhr dieser zu ihm herum und funkelte ihn an: »Was hast du unwürdiger Gryffindor eigentlich in meinem Reich verloren!« Seine Stimme hatte nun nichts Geheimnisvolles mehr; sie war vielmehr drohend, mit einem gefährlich nachschwingenden Unterton.

»Das ist mein Freund«, stellte Sirius James angriffslustig vor. »Und wenn ich hier bin, dann hat er genauso das Recht, hier zu sein!«

»Ha, was sind schon Freunde! Wie ich dir bereits in den unzähligen Nächten zu erklären versuchte, gibt es so etwas wie wahre Freundschaft nicht, Sirius, sieh das endlich ein und nimm diese Tatsache hin!« Salazar musterte Sirius nachsichtig, als wäre er schon immer sein Lehrer gewesen; ein Lehrer, der seinem Schüler noch grundlegende moralische Normen erklären musste, auch wenn es für ihn das Selbstverständlichste der Welt war.

»Gibt es sehr wohl«, widersprach Sirius sofort hitzig.

»Glaubst du wirklich?« In Salazars Hand erschien plötzlich ein Zauberstab.

Sirius erkannte zu seinem Erstaunen seinen eigenen. »Ihr habt ihn mir genommen!«, brachte Sirius verblüfft hervor. »Ihr habt alles genommen – aber am Montag werden wir ohnehin nach Hause fahren. Dann wird es auch kein Slytherin mehr geben!«

»Nicht, wenn du deinen wahren Platz einnimmst«, unterbrach Salazar ihn barsch, wobei er Sirius' Zauberstab auf seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzer richtete.

»Sirius, hier!« James warf seinem Freund seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu. Sirius fing ihn aus der Luft und blickte James fragend an. »_Dich_ will er in Slytherin sehen. Du brauchst ihn dringender als ich!«

»Der Wagemut der Gryffindors«, höhnte Salazar, ohne den Blick von Sirius abzuwenden, ließ sich jedoch nicht von der Waffe in Sirius' Hand beeindrucken – im Gegenteil: Er hatte vielmehr eine entspannte Haltung eingenommen, als wäre er sich seines Sieges sicher, als wäre es nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, die sich unweigerlich zu seinen Gunsten erweisen würden. Sirius' Zauberstab hatte er noch immer direkt auf Sirius' Herz gerichtet. »_Du_ warst noch nie ein echter Gryffindor!«

»Ihr seid doch krank! Nur weil ich nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bin, habt Ihr ganz Hogwarts dazu gebracht, sich aufzulösen und habt mich nachts aufgesucht, um mich nach Slytherin zu locken…«

»Ja, und ich hätte es auch eher geschafft, glaub mir. – Aber dann hast du versucht, mich mit Hypnose los zu werden. Welch törichter Versuch! Von mir, dem mächtigsten Zauberer überhaupt kann man sich nicht einfach so lösen, wie wohl selbst du gemerkt haben wirst!«

Sirius lachte kurz und höhnisch auf, aber es war kein echtes Lachen, es klang vielmehr rau und unwirklich. »Doch Ihr habt eines übersehen: Zusammen mit meinen Freunden habe ich es geschafft, mich Eurem Ruf zu widersetzen!«

»Zusammen mit Freunden, mit denen du dich gestritten hast, wenn es mir gerade so gefiel. Die dich nach meiner Lust und Laune hängen gelassen haben, wenn du sie am nötigsten brauchtest…«

»Wir haben ihn _nicht_ hängen gelassen!«, fuhr James wütend dazwischen.

»Oh, natürlich nicht… Ihr seid nur andauernd aneinander geraten. Zwietracht zu streuen ist eine meiner Vorlieben, müsst ihr wissen…«

»_Ihr_ wart das!« Sirius erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, als er nicht mehr Herr seiner Worte gewesen war, jedes Mal, wenn er James oder die anderen angeblafft hatte, Zorn gefühlt hatte, der nicht seiner gewesen war.

»Natürlich! Ich habe dich das ganze Jahr über verfolgt. – Ich könnte dir zu Macht verhelfen, oder aber du willst dich von deinen _Freunden_ verraten lassen, denn sie werden dich früher oder später im Stich lassen. Es liegt an dir, zu entscheiden…«

Abermals steigerte sich Sirius' Wut ins Unermessliche. Was fiel diesem Slytherin eigentlich ein, sich zwischen ihn und seine Freunde stellen zu wollen! »Nehmt den Fluch von Hogwarts, Slytherin, oder es wird Euch noch Leid tun«, drohte Sirius, obwohl er sehr genau wusste, dass er in einem Duell gegen einen der mächtigsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten nicht gewinnen konnte.

Das wusste auch Salazar, denn er ließ ein finsteres, in Sirius' Ohren dröhnendes Lachen hören.

Sirius nutzte seine Chance, richtete James' Zauberstab auf Salazar Slytherin und schrie: »Stupor!« Der Schockzauber ging einfach geradewegs durch den Zauberer hindurch, dessen Lachen aus seinem Gesicht verschwand, und traf einen Baum hinter ihm.

»Ich bin nicht zu besiegen, junger Black! Ich bin der Wächter meines Hauses und ich bin zurückgekehrt, den Fluch zu erfüllen, den ich einst über Hogwarts sprach. Dein Blut ist dessen eines Slytherins würdig – und ob du es früher oder erst später begreifen wirst: Du bist seit deiner Geburt an den dunklen Mächten verschrieben. Dein Weg ist vorherbestimmt, finde dich damit ab!«

Salazar Slytherin murmelte etwas, das Sirius nicht verstand. Dass es ein Zauberspruch war, wurde ihm erst klar, als der rote Lichtstrahl bereits auf ihn zuraste. Im letzten Augenblick wurde er von James umgerannt, der ihn zur Seite stieß. Sirius prallte hart auf dem Boden auf, spürte, wie sein linker Arm, auf dem er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht landete, bedrohlich knackte, doch der Zauberspruch Slytherins streifte James, der ebenfalls zu Boden fiel.

»Ihr seid hartnäckig!«, gab Salazar Slytherin zu. »Aber wahre Freunde seid auch ihr nicht, wollen wir wetten?« Er schwang Sirius' Zauberstab in einer lässigen Bewegung, woraufhin Sirius von einem grellen Lichtstrahl geblendet wurde.

Sobald er wieder normal sehen konnte, entdeckte er fünf Treibsandgruben, in denen je ein James langsam aber beständig versank. Alle schrien durcheinander: »Hilf mir, Sirius!«

»Du kannst mich doch hier nicht sterben lassen!«

»Beeil dich!«

Sirius wusste nicht, wem er zuerst helfen sollte, denn er würde niemals die Zeit haben, sie alle zu retten.

Bevor er sich noch für einen James entscheiden konnte, sprach Salazar erneut: »Welch Ironie! Der Zauberstab seines besten Freundes wird ihm letztlich sein Leben kosten!… Du allein kannst es verhindern, junger Black: Entscheide dich schnell, rette einen und die anderen werden sterben – dass du den Echten erwischst, ist wohl eher unwahrscheinlich – oder…«

Salazar schwang den Zauberstab, sodass ein massives schwarzes Steintor neben Sirius erschien, in dessen Rahmen die Worte ›Lang lebe Slytherin‹ in silberner Schrift gemeißelt waren.

»…Du entscheidest dich letztlich doch für Slytherin, das Haus der Edlen und Reinblüter, und deinem echtenFreund wird nichts geschehen, das garantiere ich dir. Beeile dich, denn deine und auch die Zeit deines Freunds läuft unaufhaltsam ab.« Salazar hob eine kleine Sanduhr hoch, deren Inhalt erbarmungslos verrann, während jeder einzelne James immer tiefer im Sand versank.

Sirius musste sich nicht erst entscheiden, was er wählte, es war für ihn sofort klar, dass er James nicht im Stich lassen würde.

Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt auf das Steintor zutun konnte, drang plötzlich ein heller Pfiff an seine Ohren. Diesen Pfiff würde er unter tausenden erkennen! Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu vergeuden suchte Sirius nach dem James, der eine kleine silberne Pfeife zwischen den Lippen hatte und der schon bis zu den Schultern versunken war.

Sirius dachte nicht lange nach, sondern hechtete nach einem dicken Ast, um ihn dem richtigen James über den Treibsand zu reichen. Salazars Reaktion kam zwar spät – vermutlich, weil er den Pfiff erst gar nicht hatte hören können –, aber letztendlich fuhr er mit einem wütenden Schrei zu ihnen herum und richtete Sirius' Zauberstab auf sie.

Und ab jetzt schien alles gleichzeitig und in Zeitlupe zu geschehen: In Sirius' Hirn rastete etwas ein und er erinnerte sich an den Eintrag, den er Specter abgefragt hatte: »…_Wenn man in einer Lokillusion gefangen ist, dann muss man sich stark auf den Ort konzentrieren, an dem man sich eigentlich befindet, dazu ist große Willenskraft erforderlich._«

»James«, schrie er deshalb. »Konzentrier dich auf Hogwarts!«

James hatte sich inzwischen fast bis ans Ufer des Treibsandes gezogen und packte Sirius' helfend ausgestreckte Hand. Salazar schrie in der Zeit seinen Fluch, mit dem er sie davon abhalten wollte, ihm zu entgehen: »Impedimenta!«

Sirius stellte sich ganz fest den Kerkerraum vor, in dem er Slytherin vor einigen Nächten den Fluch hatte aussprechen sehen und in dem sie sich ohne Zweifel gerade eben in Wirklichkeit befanden, sah seine dunklen Wände, das kleine, vergitterte Fenster, vor dem Blitze zuckten –

… Die Lokillusion löste sich auf und die beiden Jungs fanden sich auf dem Boden eben jenes Kerkers wieder.

Sirius' Zauberstab fiel klappernd zu Boden. Sirius hatte die Lokillusion – den ganzen Fluch in dem Moment gebrochen, da Salazar Slytherin sie angegriffen hatte, doch der Zauber, den Salazar zuletzt gesprochen hatte, erwischte sie alle beide, da sie noch immer über die Hände in direktem Körperkontakt miteinander verbunden waren, noch in derselben Sekunde mit ungebremster Wucht…

tbc...


	32. Hogwarts' Rückkehr

**Sirius Black und der Wächter des Reinen Blutes**

**

* * *

**

**Zweiunddreißigstes Kapitel**

**Hogwarts' Rückkehr**

* * *

Das erste, was Sirius wieder wahrnahm, war sein schmerzender Schädel, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen zu seiner Linken.

»James?«, murmelte er, noch immer etwas weggetreten.

Ein weiterer unidentifizierbarer Laut als Antwort drang langsam, unter großer Verzögerung in sein Bewusstsein.

Endlich rang sich Sirius durch, die Augen zu öffnen, auch wenn ihm dabei der Kopf noch mehr wehtat. Er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen, doch als er – zunächst ein wenig verschwommen, dann immer klarer – seine Umgebung erkannte, stellte er verwundert fest, dass er in einem Bett im Krankenflügel lag.

Im Nebenbett schlug James gerade ebenfalls die Augen auf und blickte benommen herüber.

»Was… wer…«, begann Sirius, dessen Sinne teilweise noch schliefen, ratlos, aber er brauchte die Frage gar nicht zu Ende zu formulieren, denn in dem Augenblick näherten sich energische Schritte und Sirius stellte sich vorsichtshalber schlafend, um nicht von irgendwem auf das eben Geschehene, an das er sich allmählich wieder zu erinnern begann, angesprochen zu werden.

»Aha, ihr seid also wieder wach, was? Wurde aber auch Zeit. Schließlich wart ihr über einen Tag unansprechbar«, ertönte da Madam Pomfreys Stimme direkt neben ihm. Sie klang vorwurfsvoll, als ob die Jungs etwas dafür könnten, dass sie für – wie jedenfalls Madam Pomfrey behauptete – einen Tag weggetreten gewesen waren.

Für einen Moment vergaß Sirius völlig, dass er sich eigentlich hatte schlafend stellen wollen und er fuhr hoch, wobei er merkte, dass nicht nur sein Kopf, sondern auch sein linker Arm, mit dem er versuchte, sich hochzustemmen, vom Kampf mitgenommen war.

»Was soll das heißen, _einen Tag_!«

Zu seiner Verblüffung hörte er im selben Moment James fragen: »Was soll das heißen, _unansprechbar_!«

»Nun, _ein Tag_ heißt für gewöhnlich vierundzwanzig Stunden und _unansprechbar_ könnte man durchaus die Situation bezeichnen, in der ihr euch befunden habt, oder? Bewusstlos wäre in diesem Fall vielleicht ein Synonym«, erklärte Madam Pomfrey fachmännisch auf ihre barsche Art, während sie eine Flasche mit übel riechendem Inhalt öffnete und Sirius und James je einen halben Becher davon einschenkte.

»So, jetzt aber genug gequatscht! Hier, trinkt das und dann erholt euch erst mal. – Nein, solche Strapazen sind absolut nichts für Schüler in dem Alter…«, murmelte sie anschließend laut vor sich hin, drückte Sirius das Gebräu in die Hand und überwachte streng, dass er die Flüssigkeit auch wirklich trank, was er natürlich nicht tat.

»Was soll das heißen _solche Strapazen_!« Diesmal hatten Sirius und James die Frage gänzlich synchron gestellt, sodass man kaum bemerkte, dass beide zugleich gesprochen hatten.

Mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf Sirius' Tasse (die er immer noch steif in der Hand hielt, ohne ihr weitere Beachtung zu schenken), der Sirius dazu brachte, doch einen kleinen Schluck zu nehmen (den er beinahe wieder ausgespuckt hätte, wenn er nicht auf die Antwort so gespannt gewesen wäre), meinte Madam Pomfrey:

»Ihr müsstet das doch am besten wissen! Oder… oh nein! Hoffentlich keine Amnesie! Ich hole am besten sofort den Schulleiter, der wollte euch sowieso schon sprechen!«

Damit wuselte Madam Pomfrey ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus, was Sirius nur recht war, denn so waren sie endlich wieder alleine.

Schnell wandte er sich James zu, der, sofort nachdem Madam Pomfrey den Raum verlassen hatte, aufgesprungen, auf etwas wackeligen Beinen zum Fenster gestiefelt war und nun den restlichen Inhalt seines Bechers mit verzogener Miene hinauskippte.

»Uff«, machte er, als er sich schließlich wieder auf sein Bett fallen ließ und den leeren Becher neben sich auf das Nachtkästchen stellte.

»Amnesie«, murmelte Sirius und sah James zweifelnd an, ob er sich vielleicht wirklich nicht an ihre Erlebnisse erinnern konnte.

Erleichtert entdeckte er ein schwaches Grinsen auf James' Gesicht und so kicherte er: »Holt gleich Dumbledore! So was…«

Doch gleich darauf wurde ihm gewahr, dass der Schulleiter wohl eben auf dem Weg zu ihnen war und er merkte etwas unsicher an, wobei er lustlos mit einem Finger in seinem eigenen Becher herumrührte: »Was wollen wir dem eigentlich erzählen?«

James schien angestrengt zu überlegen, meinte dann aber nur: »Weiß Dumbledore überhaupt, was wirklich passiert ist? Ich mein, die Pomfrey hat da ja so was angedeutet!«

Sirius, dem sein Haus im Prinzip immer relativ egal gewesen war – abgesehen davon, dass er im eigentlichen Sinne gar kein richtiges Haus mehr hatte – und dem ein Punktabzug für gewöhnlich die meisten Späße wert gewesen waren, bekam ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, als er daran dachte, wie Dumbledores Strafe aussehen könnte.

»Hoffentlich zieht er Gryffindor nicht allzu viele Punkte ab, bevor wir morgen nach Hause müssen«, äußerte er seine Bedenken laut, auch wenn es im Prinzip egal sein würde, ob Gryffindor am letzten Tag noch tausend Punkte verlieren würde, oder nicht.

James grinste schief: »Das wäre ja noch die mildeste Strafe!« Er sah Sirius einen Moment lang ernst an. »Eigentlich hätte er Grund genug, uns von der Schule zu schmeißen, falls er erfährt, was passiert ist…«, fügte er dann in einem Ton hinzu, der die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme für Sirius nicht unüberhört ließ. »Wenn ich da an Binns' Geschichtsbücher denke…«

»_Falls_ er es erfährt«, wiederholte Sirius, wobei er das ›falls‹ übertrieben betonte.

Für eine Sekunde lächelten sich die beiden Jungs schalkhaft an, dann wurde Sirius wieder ernst.

»Hör mal, wegen vorhin…«, sprach Sirius schließlich das Thema an, das wie eine unsichtbare Barriere zwischen ihnen beiden stand, auch wenn niemand es bisher erwähnt hatte, doch jetzt hielt es Sirius nicht mehr aus und er wollte endlich darüber reden, was sie vor einem Tag gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten.

Bevor er allerdings aussprechen konnte, was ihm auf der Seele lag, hörten sie abermals Schritte näher kommen.

Sirius sah James sich blitzschnell umdrehen und Sekunden später hörte er ein übertriebenes Schnarchen von ihm und beschloss, es ihm gleichzutun. Schnell stellte auch er seinen vollen Becher auf sein Nachtkästchen und rollte sich auf die andere Seite.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon flog die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und mehrere Leute betraten den Raum.

»Ich dachte, sie wären wach?«, fragte McGonagalls Stimme streng, nahezu schneidend, und Sirius konnte, trotz geschlossener Augen, fast sehen, wie die Schreckschraube ihre schmalen Brauen hochzog und Madam Pomfrey durch ihre Brille hindurch ansah, noch ehe diese sich protestierend verteidigen konnte: »Aber das waren sie!«

Bevor die beiden Erwachsenen sich jedoch noch weiter bekriegen konnten, meinte Professor Dumbledores ruhige Stimme gelassen: »Und das sind sie auch jetzt noch!«

Sirius war es, obwohl er nun schon fast ein ganzes Jahr in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, noch immer schleierhaft, wie der Schulleiter sie nur immer und immer wieder durchschauen konnte.

Aber da es keinen mehr Zweck hatte, sich weiter schlafend zu stellen, öffnete er die Augen, richtete sich (diesmal auf seinen rechten Arm gestützt) auf und meinte trotzig: »Egal, was uns schon wieder angehängt werden soll, wir sind völlig unschuldig!«

James sagte gar nichts, hatte aber ebenfalls die Augen wieder geöffnet, sich in seinem Bett aufgesetzt und sah nun Sirius unverwandt an. Anscheinend wollte er erst einmal die Lage genau überprüfen, ehe er sich irgendwie verriet.

Madam Pomfrey unterdessen nahm James' leeren und (mit einem verächtlichen Blick) auch Sirius' vollen Becher von ihren Nachttischen und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer am Ende des Krankenflügels.

»Am besten wäre es, ihr erzählt uns alles _wahrheitsgetreu_, denn so Manches ist uns ohnehin schon bekannt.«

Sirius musste sich eingestehen, dass es ein schlauer Schachzug von Dumbledore war, nicht genau zu sagen, was er wusste und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der Direktor überhaupt irgendetwas wusste, oder nur bluffte, um aus ihnen die Wahrheit herauszupressen.

Aber dennoch, ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden und deshalb fing Sirius, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf James, an, die erstbeste Ausrede zu erfinden, die ihm in den Sinn kam: »Also, das war so: James und ich waren rein zufällig bei den Kerkern unten – ich meine, vielmehr ist von dieser Schule ja sowieso nicht mehr übrig, oder? – und da sind wir plötzlich von jemandem von hinten überwältigt worden. Vielleicht war's ja Brewpot?«, schloss Sirius, denn es gefiel ihm, den verhassten Zaubertranklehrer bei der Gelegenheit eins auszuwischen.

Dumbledore jedoch grinste nur kopfschüttelnd. »Netter Versuch, Sirius! – Mir scheint, wir sollten Gryffindor ein paar Punkte abziehen«, wandte er sich dann an die Schreckschraube und nutzte so genüsslich seine Position als Schulleiter schamlos aus.

»So war's aber, ich bekräftige seine Aussage«, log James schnell, der den Blick endlich von Sirius loseiste und nun die Lehrer kühn und mit gerecktem Kinn fixierte.

»Dann hat also die Tatsache, dass ganz Hogwarts wieder aufgetaucht ist, kurz bevor ihr zwei im Kerker gefunden wurdet – wo es im Übrigen nach einem langen Kampf aussah – nichts mit euch zu tun?«, erkundigte sich Dumbledore noch immer recht amüsiert.

Sirius überlegte gerade, ob die Strafe vielleicht geringer ausfallen würde, wenn er sagte, er habe sich mit James duelliert, da fuhr die Schreckschraube fort: »Und mit einem Fluch hat die ganze Sache nicht zufällig etwas zu tun?«

»Fluch?« Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf, als ob er streng nachdenken müsse. »Nicht das ich wüsste. – Aber jetzt wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, kann ich mich überhaupt an rein gar nichts erinnern, seit ich vorgestern Abend für Verwandlung gelernt habe!…«

»Unser absolutes Lieblingsfach«, warf James (mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf McGonagall) von der Seite als Unterstützung ein, worauf Dumbledore nur eine Augenbraue hochzog, die Sirius die Gedanken des Schulleiters sofort verriet.

»Wie mir scheint, habt ihr bemerkenswert viele Lieblingsfächer! – Das spricht dann wohl für meine Schule, wenn die Schüler so viele Fächer hochzuschätzen wissen«, schmunzelte Dumbledore gut gelaunt. »Wirklich eine beträchtliche Anzahl! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, verehrt ihr auch Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst… und Professor Piler teilte mir erst kürzlich mit, dass ihr sein Fach ebenso anbetet…«

»Sie haben Astronomie vergessen«, erinnerte ihn Sirius zuvorkommend mit gespielt tadelnder Stimme.

»Ach, ich dachte, da wärst du bei der Prüfung eingeschlafen?«, wandte Dumbledore – ebenso vorgetäuscht – überrascht ein.

Bevor Sirius sich noch darüber wundern konnte, dass der Direktor auch darüber auf dem Laufenden war, unterbrach die Schreckschraube ihr neckisches Spiel: »Ich muss doch bitten, Albus…«

Dumbledore sah die stellvertretende Schulleiterin (die offensichtlich vergeblich nach Worten suchte) durch seine halbmondförmige Brille hindurch belustigt an, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Sirius: »Du wolltest mir eben weismachen, dass du urplötzlich an Gedächtnisschwund leidest…«

»Genau… – äh… ich meine, doch nicht weismachen, also wirklich, was denken Sie von uns!«

James half seinem Freund ein klein wenig nach: »Wir würden Sie doch nie anflunkern!«

Sirius wandte sich nun, ohne den zwei Lehrern (die sie vergnügt – in Dumbledores Fall – und gereizt – in McGonagalls Fall – begutachteten) weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, seinem Freund zu: »Weißt du etwa noch, was passiert ist, James?«

»Nee, wie auch? Mein Gedächtnis ist wie benebelt! Ein großes schwarzes Loch an der Stelle, wo wir begonnen haben, irgendwelche Regeln zu brechen!«

Nun war es Dumbledore, der ihnen wieder auf die Sprünge half (Die Schreckschraube schien inzwischen alle Versuche aufgegeben zu haben, die Komödie zu stoppen, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte): »Dann sagt euch also der Name Salazar Slytherin nichts? Oder ›_Der Fluch Slytherins_‹?«

James warf Sirius einen resignierenden Blick zu, doch der fuhr empört auf: »Warum fragen Sie uns denn überhaupt, wenn Sie eh schon alles wissen!«

»Werden Sie mal nicht so frech, Mr Black, oder es wird Ihrem Haus tatsächlich noch Punkte kosten«, drohte die Schreckschraube mit ihrem üblichen strengen Blick, allerdings jetzt mit einem nicht minder amüsierten und leicht triumphierenden Unterton.

Bevor jedoch noch irgendwer irgendwas sagen oder tun konnte, wuselte Madam Pomfrey vor sich hinsummend mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee herein (offensichtlich hatte sie es noch nicht aufgegeben, Sirius und James auf irgendeine Weise doch noch Medizin zu verabreichen), stutzte aber, als sie die beiden Lehrer erblickte.

»Sie sind ja immer noch da«, stellte sie mit gerümpfter Nase fest, während sie den Jungs die Tassen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ungebeten in die Hände drückte.

(Sirius stellte erleichtert fest, dass es diesmal kein so übel riechendes Gebräu war, sondern scheinbar ganz normaler Tee.)

»Und ich fürchte, es wird auch noch eine Weile dauern, Poppy, da weder Mr Black, noch Mr Potter bisher bereit war, uns allzu viel mitzuteilen«, erwiderte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme, wahrscheinlich damit sich die Krankenschwester wieder etwas beruhigte.

Die stellte sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen neben Sirius' Bett, auf dessen Kante Dumbledore saß und Madam Pomfrey durch seine halbmondförmige Brille hindurch ansah.

»Meine Güte, dann geben Sie ihnen doch Veritaserum, wenn sie nicht reden wollen, – aber beeilen Sie sich, damit die beiden einmal zur Ruhe kommen können…«

Sirius hoffte inständig, Dumbledore würde nicht ihrem Rat folgen und ihnen ein Wahrheitselixier verabreichen, denn dann, so wusste er, würden James und er ihnen alles erzählen, was die Lehrer von ihnen zu hören wünschten.

Der Gebrauch von Veritaserum wurde ja zwar streng vom Ministerium überwacht, aber hier in Hogwarts würden sie das kaum überwachen können…

Obwohl er wusste, dass es verboten war, und die Lehrer so etwas nicht tun würden, senkte er vorsichtshalber die dampfende Teetasse, ganz nach dem Motto: Traue nie dem Feind!

»… Wenn ich Sie nun bitten dürfte, Professor«, wandte sich Madam Pomfrey an McGonagall, während sie die beiden Jungen zurück in ihre Kissen schubste, »dann verlassen Sie nun umgehend meinen Krankenflügel! – Den Schulleiter kann ich leider nicht dazu zwingen, aber…«

Sie verstummte jäh, als sie der Blick der Schreckschraube traf, die sie streng durch ihre viereckige Brille hindurch anglänzte, ganz so, als wollte sie sagen, dass man auch sie unmöglich dazu zwingen konnte, aus dem Krankenflügel zu gehen.

Doch Dumbledore wandte sich nun freundlich McGonagall zu: »Ich denke, Sie können hier in der Tat nicht viel weiter helfen, Minerva. Vielleicht fällt es Sirius und James ja leichter, zu reden, wenn nicht so viele Zuschauer anwesend sind.«

Er hatte es keineswegs in dem Ton eines Befehles gesagt, doch es war unmissverständlich, dass kein Widerstand geduldet wurde und so verließ die Schreckschraube mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick zu Sirius den Raum.

Ein weiterer Blick Dumbledores auf Madam Pomfrey reichte aus, um auch sie grummelnd in ihr Zimmer zurückzutreiben (nicht ohne Dumbledore darauf hinzuweisen, er solle darauf achten, dass Sirius und James ihren Tee tranken).

Sirius' Gehirn unterdessen arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Sie wussten also vom Fluch Slytherins… aber wussten sie auch, wie viele Schulregeln er zusammen mit James (und natürlich mit Remus und Peter) missachtet hatte, um das herauszufinden? Begonnen bei ihren zahlreichen nächtlichen Ausflügen bis hin zum ›Ausleihen‹ Binns' Geschichtsbücher…

Und hatte es überhaupt noch irgendeinen Sinn, Dumbledore anzuflunkern? Der Direktor sah eine zeitlang gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und sagte gar nichts, was Sirius nur noch mehr verunsicherte.

»So«, begann Dumbledore schließlich doch, ohne den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden. »…Ihr versteht sicherlich, dass ich genau wissen muss, was sich zugetragen hat?«

Endlich eiste er seine Augen vom Fenster los und richtete sie direkt auf Sirius, der seinerseits lieber nicht in diese stechend blauen Augen sah.

Eine Pause trat ein, in der niemand etwas sagte. Sirius wusste, dass Dumbledores Augen noch immer auf ihm ruhten, aber er wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Er hatte absolut keine Lust, über alles zu reden, was sich ereignet hatte, seit er zusammen mit James in die Kerker gegangen war… und das auch noch vor dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts!

Sein ganzes Leben hindurch hatte er von allen zu hören bekommen, was für eine Schande er doch war und besonders in diesem, seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatten ihn die Slytherins, Nigellus, Brewpot und Salazar Slytherin selbst immer wieder hartnäckig daran erinnert…

»Der _Tagesprophet_ will einen großen Bericht darüber im _Sonntagspropheten_ bringen und Fergus Wanderon möchte dich, Sirius, gerne persönlich zu ein paar Sachen befragen… Meine Geheimhaltaktion ist natürlich mal wieder gänzlich nach hinten losgegangen… und bei all dem Trubel wäre es doch recht peinlich für mich, wenn ich, als Leiter dieser Schule, von nichts eine Ahnung hätte«, fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Schließlich hielt es Sirius nicht mehr aus und er blickte letztendlich doch in die blauen Augen des Direktors. »Ich war's«, gab er mit tonloser Stimme fast unvernehmbar zu. »Ich war Schuld an allem.«

James im Nebenbett nippte verlegen an seiner Tasse, offenbar ohne sich in irgendeiner Weise an dem Gespräch beteiligen zu wollen.

»Das hier ist keine Frage der Schuld«, fuhr Dumbledore merkwürdig vehement dazwischen, ehe Sirius weiterreden konnte. »Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, ist an allem, wenn überhaupt wer, dann Salazar Slytherin schuld.«

Sirius hatte vor, nun, da er angefangen hatte, die Sache auch zu Ende zu bringen und so beichtete er weiter: »Ich hätte eigentlich nach Slytherin kommen sollen…«

Wenn er nun schon mal alles erzählen musste, dann würde er es schnell hinter sich bringen – mit der ganzen Wahrheit! Und so konnte er sich endlich mal das von der Seele reden, was ihm eigentlich schon das ganze Jahr über schwer zu schaffen gemacht hatte: »Sir, ich bin ein Black, da gibt es kein Pardon! Als Gryffindor habe ich meine Familie verraten, die ganze Black-Tradition, mein Blut und die gesamte Zaubererwelt…«

»Ich fürchte, du bist etwas von der Rolle, was nach euren Erlebnissen wohl kein Wunder ist…«, lächelte Dumbledore verständig.

War ja klar, dass er nicht ernst genommen wurde! Warum hatte er bloß überhaupt erst angefangen, davon zu reden? Doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde Dumbledore merkwürdig ernst. »Du bist das, was du bist, und ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich an deiner Stelle sehr stolz darauf wäre – auf das, was du geschafft hast!«

Sirius versuchte mit aller Kraft, nicht James anzusehen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass der gerade Blickkontakt mit ihm aufnehmen wollte. Dumbledore unterdessen schien abermals äußerst interessiert an der Wetterlage draußen, denn sein Blick starrte einmal mehr aus dem Fenster in die klare Frühsommerlandschaft, was Sirius genug Zeit gab, sich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Dann, plötzlich, wandte sich Dumbledore unvermittelt wieder den beiden Jungs zu: »Du kannst den Tee ruhig trinken, sonst wird er noch kalt«, grinste Dumbledore und fügte dann verschmitzt lächelnd hinzu: »Er enthält auch sicher kein Veritaserum, das kannst du mir glauben!«

Da Sirius nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte, schlürfte er etwas unbeholfen einen Schluck von dem – noch immer heißen – Getränk, sodass er sich die Zunge verbrannte.

Endlich meldete sich James zu Wort. Es klang, als würde er seine Worte sorgfältig auswählen, um sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, doch diesmal sprach er nur die Wahrheit.

Sirius war es ganz recht so, dass James alles erzählte (und er ließ nichts aus, angefangen, als sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Slytherin einen Fluch auf die Schule gelegt hatte und dass Sirius' Somnambulismus damit zusammenhängen könnte, bis hin zu ihrem Duell mit ihm und dass er mehrere James' heraufbeschworen hatte, um Sirius hereinzulegen), denn so brauchte er selbst nur zuzuhören, was ihm in seiner Lage viel besser vorkam, als alles selber nochmals berichten und durchleben zu müssen.

Als James geendet hatte, trat abermals eine Pause ein, die Sirius unendlich lang vorkam, wenngleich sie nur ein paar Sekunden andauerte.

Dann meinte Dumbledore nachdenklich: »Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt.«

Sirius sah erstmals wieder verwundert zu James, der jedoch auch recht verwirrt schien und sich wiederum damit begnügte, einen Schluck zu trinken und sich in Schweigen zu hüllen.

»Salazar Slytherin war unter anderem bekannt für seine starken Lokillusionszauber. Einen solchen zu brechen wären die wenigsten Siebtklässler im Stande gewesen, würde ich meinen. Natürlich will ich dich in deiner Fächerwahl nicht beeinflussen, aber vielleicht solltest du in Erwägung ziehen, im dritten Jahr Illusion zu wählen…«

Dumbledore machte eine Pause, in der er gedankenversunken vor sich hinstarrte. Dann meinte er plötzlich völlig unvermittelt: »Ich finde, du hast außerdem das Recht, noch etwas zu erfahren, Sirius. Ich wollte es dir schon einmal sagen, als du… nunja, in mein Büro eingedrungen bist, aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er es dir selbst sagt, damit du mir glaubst…«

Der Schulleiter zog aus seinem Mantel den Sprechenden Hut und setzte ihn an Sirius' Bettende.

Der Mundriss öffnete sich und der Hut wandte sich an Sirius: »Du hast mir doch nicht wirklich abgekauft, dass ich ausgezählt hab, oder! Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du nach Gryffindor gehörst.«

Sirius und James wechselten einen überraschten Blick, doch der Hut ließ ihnen keine Zeit, noch irgendeine Reaktion anzubringen, denn er fuhr ernster fort: »Ich wusste, dass irgendwann der Fluch erfüllt werden musste und ich empfand dich als den Richtigen, das auf dich zu nehmen. Wie ich sehe, hatte ich mit meiner Einschätzung gar nicht so Unrecht. Du hast einen der größten Flüche der Geschichte gebrochen. – Du kannst wirklich stolz auf dich sein, kleiner Black!«

Damit verstummte der Hut wieder und Dumbledore packte ihn zurück in seinen Umhang.

Sirius konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass sie einmal mehr ohne Bestrafung ausgekommen waren.

Dasselbe musste James eben auch bemerkt haben, denn er hakte ungläubig nach: »Soll das jetzt heißen, dass das Ganze keine Konsequenzen für uns hat?«

»Das wiederum habe ich nicht gesagt, James«, schmunzelte Dumbledore.

Das hätten sie sich eigentlich denken müssen! Schließlich konnte der Schulleiter es nicht unbestraft lassen, wenn seine Schüler sich einfach so über sämtliche Schulregeln hinwegsetzten, was sie eben sogar noch anstandslos zugegeben hatten…

»Ich würde sagen, hundert Punkte für jeden von euch dafür, dass ihr Hogwarts vor dem gänzlichen Verschwinden und somit vor der Schließung bewahrt habt!«

James starrte Dumbledore mit offenem Mund an, doch Sirius plagte immer noch etwas: »Aber Sir, wenn ich nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen wäre, dann hätte der Fluch doch gar nicht erst ausgelöst werden können!«

Zu seiner großen Verblüffung lächelte Dumbledore nur milde.

»Du hast es also noch nicht begriffen?«, fragte er sanft. »Es liegt nicht daran, aus welcher Familie man kommt, oder was die anderen von einem erwarten… Was zählt ist, was du selbst denkst, fühlst und wie du handelst!«

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dumbledore und ließ die beiden Jungs ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihren Gedanken (die, jedenfalls in Sirius' Fall, nun noch wirrer schienen als zuvor) alleine.

Sirius und James mussten nicht lange im Krankenflügel bleiben (nachdem sie Madam Pomfrey ausreichend auf die Nerven gegangen waren) und auch die Befragung von Fergus Wanderon, der sie frühmorgens aufgesucht hatte, hatten sie schnell hinter sich gebracht, indem sie auch ihm die Geschichte – in leicht verkürzter und abgewandelter Form erzählt hatten.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, endlich wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm einzutreten; Sirius freute sich sogar über die fette Dame, die ebenfalls aufgetaucht war und nun wieder wie eh und je vor dem Porträtloch zum Gryffindor-Turm hing – endlich kein nerviger Ururgroßvater mehr.

So quetschten sie sich in den voll besetzten Gemeinschaftsraum, um auch Remus und Peter alles detailliert zu berichten.

Um sie herum lärmten die Gryffindors, die alle nichts zu tun hatten, da ja Hogwarts jetzt logischerweise nicht geschlossen wurde, sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bleiben durften und die Lehrer nicht so richtig wussten, was sie noch unterrichten sollten.

Also hatten sie eine Woche frei, da sie die Zeugnisse erst am nächsten Montag bekamen. Die allgemeine Stimmung in dieser Woche war natürlich ausgelassen und beschwingt, weil sich alle freuten, dass das Unglück von Hogwarts abgewendet worden war und Sirius und James wurden als Helden gefeiert.

So verstrich die Woche wie im Flug, die sie unter anderem dafür nutzten, Hagrid und Fang in ihrer wieder aufgetauchten Hütte zu besuchen, und am Wochenende saßen die vier Freunde mal wieder alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum (da alle anderen Schüler bei der Hitze draußen im See badeten – freiwillig und nicht, weil es keine Waschgelegenheiten im Schloss gab – oder unter schattigen Bäumen auf den Schlossgründen faulenzten) und debattierten darüber, ob man über die Sommerferien auch in Hogwarts bleiben durfte.

Da sich hier die Meinungen allerdings teilten, reichte es Sirius irgendwann und er meinte: »Leute, raus in die Sonne!«

Augenblicklich verstummten seine Freunde in ihrer Diskussion und blickten ihn seltsam an, als er schon aufstand und zum Porträtloch ging.

»Schade…« James machte ein gespielt langes Gesicht. »…Er ist wohl doch kein Vampir!«

»Du hast schon einen Werwolf als Freund, James – ich denke, das sollte dir erst mal reichen«, scherzte Remus, ehe sie alle gemeinsam lachend das Schloss verließen.

Am Abend verabschiedete sich Remus von ihnen, um in die Heulende Hütte zu verschwinden, weshalb er sie bat, sein Zeugnis mitzunehmen.

Natürlich schnitten Sirius, Remus und James überdurchschnittlich gut ab. Selbst Peter hatte das Jahr mit Ach und Krach geschafft.

Sobald sie ihre Zeugnisse allerdings erst einmal hatten, wurde ihnen schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihnen nur noch eine Woche in Hogwarts für dieses Schuljahr bevorstand, und Sirius' Gedanken schweiften schon wieder langsam zum Grimmauldplatz 12, wo er zum ersten Mal, seit er ein Gryffindor geworden war, wieder seinen erzürnten Eltern gegenübertreten musste.

James bemerkte seine Schwermut und überredete ihn schließlich dazu, zu McGonagall zu gehen und sie zu fragen, ob sie beide nicht über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben dürften.

»…Schließlich würde ohne uns die Schule ja schon gar nicht mehr bestehen«, argumentierte Sirius.

Auf McGonagalls Stirn bildete sich schon wieder diese Falte, die nie etwas Gutes verhieß.

»Mr Potter, Mr Black, die Schulleitung ist Ihnen natürlich sehr dankbar, dass Sie Hogwarts gerettet haben, aber das verschafft Ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis, alles zu tun und zu lassen, was Sie wollen! Also packen Sie jetzt schön brav Ihre Koffer wie jeder andere Schüler auch und fahren Sie am Freitag mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hause! Ganz abgesehen davon, würden Ihre Eltern das sowieso nicht erlauben. Und jetzt gehen Sie zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, es ist kurz vor acht!«

Damit knallte ihnen die Schreckschraube die Lehrerzimmertür vor der Nase zu.

Doch davon ließen sich die Jungs nicht die Laune verderben, sondern faulenzten die letzten Tage zusammen mit Remus und Peter.

In strahlendstem Sonnenschein lagen sie schließlich am Tag von Remus' Rückkehr aus der Heulenden Hütte unter einem Baum am See. Remus, diesmal wieder mit vielen Kratzern im Gesicht und einem selbst beigebrachten Biss im Arm, den er jetzt in einer Schlinge trug, schien schon wieder zu schlafen.

»Sag mal, was erzählst du eigentlich den anderen, wenn sie dich fragen, wo du die Verletzungen herhast?«, hakte Sirius irgendwann neugierig nach, ohne aufzublicken.

»Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie uns bis vor einer Weile, du Superhirn«, grinste James neben ihm.

»Ach, wisst ihr, da alle wissen, dass ich mit euch befreundet bin, fragen sie gar nicht erst nach. Und wenn doch, dann sage ich einfach, wir hätten mal wieder ein ›neues Experiment‹ gemacht«, lächelte Remus mit geschlossenen Augen.

James und Sirius prusteten los. »Als ob wir geheime Experimente machen würden! Könnte uns doch nie einfallen«, wehrte sich James ironisch.

»Aber das tun wir doch«, sagte Peter im Halbschlaf.

»Tun wir?« Remus setzte sich überrascht auf.

»Nein!«, log Sirius schnell.

»Doch, das haben wir doch ausge…« Auch Peter öffnete die Augen, bemerkte aber noch immer nicht, dass er sich böse verquatscht hatte.

»Halt die Klappe, Peter!«, zischte James schnell.

»Sagt mal, Leute, ist da irgendwas, was ihr mir erzählen wollt?«, fragte Remus ernst und mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn, wobei er Sirius und James eindringlich musterte.

»Nein«, erwiderte Sirius erneut.

»Wir können ihn doch nicht belügen«, mischte sich Peter wieder mit ein.

Also war das ›Verplappern‹ Absicht von ihm gewesen!

Wütend knurrte Sirius ihn an, dann richtete er sich auf und blickte Remus in die Augen. »Wir haben beschlossen, dir zu helfen«, ließ er verlauten.

Verwirrt blickte der Werwolfjunge ihn an. »Mir helfen? Wie?«

»Wir hatten eigentlich vor, dir _nichts_ zu sagen, falls es schief geht«, blaffte James in Peters Richtung.

Der gab sich Mühe, stark zu wirken, sank aber trotzdem etwas in sich zusammen.

»Was denn nun!« Remus wurde entgegen seiner Gewohnheit ungeduldig. Wahrscheinlich, weil es zur Abwechslung um ihn ging.

»Du weißt doch, was Animagi sind, oder?«, begann Sirius zu erklären.

Remus nickte selbstverständlich. Dann wurden seine Augen groß. »Aber… das könnt ihr nicht tun! Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Und außerdem… wie sollte ausgerechnet _mir_ das helfen? Damit ich keine Freunde mehr hab, wenn ihr von der Schule geschmissen werdet!«

»Als Menschen können wir dir nicht nahe kommen, wenn du dich verwandelst« James senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern.

»Aber als Tiere«, hauchte Remus, der plötzlich verstand. Einen Augenblick lang sah er keinen seiner Freunde an, sondern blickte auf den See hinaus. »Das ist ja wirklich sehr nett von euch…«, fuhr er schließlich mit großer Überwindung fort. »Aber das könnt ihr nicht machen! Es ist viel zu gefährlich! Und außerdem wäre es illegal…«

»Du bist unser Freund, Remus. Wir werden das durchziehen. Und selbst, wenn du es nicht willst! – Du wirst uns doch nicht verraten, oder?« Sirius blickte Remus tief in die Augen, bis dieser dünn lächelte.

»Nein. Natürlich nicht. Aber ich verlange das wirklich nicht von euch, Jungs«, versicherte Remus noch einmal.

»Gut, dann wäre das ja abgemacht! Und wenn du uns nicht dabei helfen willst, werden wir dich nicht zwingen!« James stand auf und trat zu Peter, während er mit Remus redete.

»Ich helfe euch natürlich! Ohne mich seid ihr doch aufgeschmissen«, grinste Remus glücklich.

»Peter…«, sagte James jetzt drohend. »Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, Remus nichts davon zu erzählen?«

»Na ja, ich wollte nicht unehrlich zu ihm sein…«, stotterte der kleine Junge schüchtern.

»Kommt schon, lasst ihn in Ruhe…«, schlug sich Remus halbherzig auf Peters Seite. Jetzt stand auch Sirius auf, der wusste, was sein bester Freund vorhatte.

»Aber Geheimnisse verrät man nicht einfach so, Peter. Ich finde, eine kleine Abreibung muss er dafür schon einstecken…«, grinste James. Zusammen mit Sirius packte er Peter am Umhang und mit Schwung warfen sie ihn in den See. Prustend tauchte Peter wieder auf, während die anderen drei lachten.

»Das war nicht fair! Zwei gegen einen!«, pikierte er sich. Doch dann musste auch er lachen.

* * *

Beim Abschlussfest am Donnerstagabend war die Große Halle von tausend Kerzen hell erleuchtet und die verzauberte Decke spiegelte eine wundervolle Abendstimmung wider, welche draußen herrschen musste. 

Die ersten Sterne waren bereits aufgegangen und erstrahlten, je dunkler sich der Himmel draußen färbte immer kräftiger.

Die vier Gryffindors ließen sich glücklich an ihrem eigenen Haustisch nieder – endlich mussten sie nicht mehr zu den Ravenclaws, deren Tisch direkt neben dem der Slytherins stand.

Die Atmosphäre in der Großen Halle erinnerte Sirius sehr an die Auswahlzeremonie am Anfang des Jahres, doch diesmal war alles in den Farben Gryffindors geschmückt. Alle wussten, was das bedeutete: Gryffindor hatte die Hausmeisterschaft gewonnen.

Dementsprechend ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte am Gryffindor-Tisch, im Gegensatz zum Slytherin-Tisch, von dem nur unterschwelliges, böses Brummen herüberwehte, wahrscheinlich weil sie immer noch sauer waren, dass ein paar Erstklässler ihnen die Show gestohlen hatten.

Sirius trafen immer öfter hasserfüllte Blicke von Bella, Malfoy und ihrer Clique, doch schließlich erhob sich Dumbledore am Lehrertisch und bat mit einer anmutigen Handbewegung um Ruhe. Die Halle verstummte.

»Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kollegen, wir haben ein schweres Jahr hinter uns, das von vielen Verlusten geprägt war. Doch Dank zweier mutiger, hartnäckiger und nicht ganz regeltreuer Schüler konnte Hogwarts in letzter Sekunde gerettet werden. Deshalb gewinnt dieses Jahr auch ihr Haus die Hausmeisterschaft: Gryffindor!«

Von drei Haustischen erschallte heftiger Beifall zu Ehren Sirius' und James' – denn natürlich hatte es sich in Hogwarts noch am selben Tag ihres Duells mit Salazar Slytherin herumgesprochen, wem die Rettung Hogwarts' zu verdanken war. Nur am Tisch der Slytherins blieb es ruhig.

Sobald sich der Lärm gelegt hatte, fuhr Dumbledore fort: »Leider muss ich auch etwas weniger Erfreuliches verkünden: Einer unserer Lehrer wird die Schule morgen für immer verlassen, um seinem eigentlichen Beruf nachzugehen. Ich denke wir alle werden Professor Frederic Piler sehr vermissen!«

Der Schulleiter wies auf Frederic, der sich, angespornt von Highking, etwas verlegen erhob.

Als Dumbledore sich setzte, begann ihr ehemaliger Verteidigungslehrer: »Es war mir ein großes Vergnügen und eine Ehre, so lange Jahre euer Verteidigungslehrer gewesen zu sein. Ich hoffe, euch hat es genauso viel Spaß gemacht, wie mir. Ihr und eure Späße –«, Sein Blick flackerte kurz zu Sirius und James, »– werden mir sehr fehlen.«

Sobald er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte, erschallte abermals heftiger Beifall.

Sirius, James, Remus und Peter sahen sich allerdings ziemlich geschockt an, da sie es nicht fassen konnten, dass Piler ihnen davon vorher nichts erzählt hatte.

»Was heißt hier ›sein eigentlicher Beruf‹!«, hakte James skeptisch nach.

Sirius starrte noch immer ungläubig zum Lehrertisch, wo sich Piler eben mit McGonagall unterhielt.

»Den passen wir heute Abend noch ab und quetschen ihn aus«, knurrte er enttäuscht.

Doch seine traurigen Gedanken wurden von dem unerschöpflichen Essen unterbrochen, das in dem Augenblick auf ihren Tellern erschien. Endlich waren wohl auch wieder die Ofen in der Küche erschienen, denn so üppig hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr speisen können.

Sirius machte sich nicht erst die Mühe, an die Tür zu klopfen, sondern stürmte sofort mit James, Remus und Peter im Gefolge in Pilers Büro.

Der Verteidigungslehrer packte noch die letzten Sachen in einen Karton und schaute erstaunt auf, als die Gryffindors eintraten.

»Na Jungs, alles klar?«, grinste er etwas wehmütig.

»Nichts ist klar«, schnauzte Sirius ihn gleich an. »Wieso hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du weggehst! Und was willst du jetzt eigentlich machen!«

Piler lächelte nachsichtig und erklärte ruhig: »Ich bin eigentlich Auror, Sirius, und im Moment treiben in Festlandeuropa ein paar Riesen ihr Unwesen. Vermutlich hat Voldemort seine Finger da mit im Spiel. Man braucht mich da dringender als hier.«

Sirius wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Piler und Auror!

Neben ihm japste Peter auf. Ob wegen der Tatsache, dass ihr Verteidigungslehrer sich als Auror entpuppte, oder weil er Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen hatte, das wusste Sirius nicht. Es war ihm auch egal.

Es hatte schon etwas Aufregendes, dass Piler in Wirklichkeit ein Auror war. Andererseits war er ein wenig beleidigt, dass er es ihnen nie gesagt hatte!

James war es schließlich, der als erster das Wort ergriff. »Das meinst du nicht ernst! Das kann doch nicht alles sein«, regte er sich auf.

Ein ertapptes Lächeln huschte über Pilers Gesicht und schließlich gestand er: »Um ehrlich zu sein nimmt mich das mit Mat noch ganz schön mit. Ich muss einfach mal raus hier, ein bisschen Abstand kriegen.«

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Piler seinen Koffer schloss, dann meinte Remus ehrlich: »Sie haben uns wirklich viel beigebracht. Wird wohl ziemlich langweilig werden wenn Sie weg sind, aber trotzdem viel Glück!« Er warf James und Peter einen vielsagenden Blick zu, womit er zur Tür schritt. »Wir müssen dann noch packen!«

Die beiden verstanden wohl, denn sie verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls schnell und verließen dann das Büro.

Sirius blieb stehen und betrachtete den Fußboden vor sich. Als er die Tür zuschlagen hörte, sah er wieder auf. Piler stand noch immer lächelnd vor ihm.

»Also dann heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen«, seufzte Piler schließlich. »Ich war sehr gerne dein Lehrer, Hypnositeur und Vater«, grinste er. »Hab ich noch irgendwelche Gerüchte vergessen?«

»Seelenklempner und Babysitter, aber ansonsten war's das, glaub ich«, erinnerte Sirius ihn, wobei er ebenfalls grinsen musste.

»Ah, ja… stimmt«, entgegnete Piler, wieder eine Spur nachdenklich.

Einen Moment lang starrte er abwesend vor sich hin, in dem sich Sirius nicht traute, etwas zu sagen. Dann sah er einmal mehr lächelnd auf.

»Ich glaub zwar kaum, dass mein Nachfolger auch so ein guter Psychologe sein wird, wie ich –« Piler zwinkerte Sirius grinsend zu. »– aber trotzdem wünsche ich auch dir alles Gute für deine weitere Schullaufbahn!«

Sirius nickte dem Boden zu. »Ja, dir auch viel Glück«, wiederholte Sirius Remus' Worte, nickte dem Lehrer noch einmal zu und verließ ebenfalls das Büro.

Niedergeschlagen kehrte Sirius in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück, um ebenfalls noch seine restlichen Sachen zusammen zu packen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er Piler nicht wieder sehen sollte.

Ihm waren schon die zwei Monate Ferien unendlich lang vorgekommen, in denen er sie alle nicht sehen würde, doch jetzt, wo Piler ganz weggehen würde… Warum konnte nicht Brewpot kündigen!

Wer wusste schon, wen sie nächstes Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kriegen würden…

Erst beim Packen fiel ihnen so richtig auf, wie viele Sachen das Jahr hindurch eigentlich verschwunden – und jetzt zuviel da waren.

Diejenigen, deren Koffer nicht wegen Slytherins Fluch verschwunden waren, hatten allerhand Probleme, all die Kleidungsstücke in ihren einen Koffer zu stopfen und baten schließlich ältere Mitschüler oder gar Lehrer, ihnen zu helfen.

Mit einem einfachen Schrumpfspruch war selbst das recht schnell geschafft, sodass der Heimfahrt im Hogwarts-Express nichts mehr im Wege stand.

* * *

»Charles, jetzt komm endlich her«, rief Peter verzweifelt durch die Massen auf dem Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade. 

Er hatte seinen Kater die ganze Überfahrt über den See, bei der sich sogar Sirius von James überredet ausnahmsweise beteiligt hatte, festhalten müssen und einige Kratzer davongetragen.

Sirius musste zugeben, dass es wirklich ein schöner Anblick war, über den See zu fahren, aber es stimmte ihn ein wenig wehmütig, das Schloss in der Ferne kleiner werden zu sehen.

Nun wuchtete er seinen Koffer energisch in ein Abteil, um diesen Gedanken zu verjagen, während James die Vogelkäfige hinter sich herschleifte und sich noch immer über die Zettel aufregte, die sie bekommen hatten, auf denen stand, dass es ihnen in den Ferien nicht erlaubt war, zu zaubern.

»Die wollen einem auch wirklich jeden Spaß verderben! Das hätten die uns wenigstens früher sagen können, dann hätt' ich Snape noch mal so richtig verhext…« empörte er sich unentwegt.

»Sei froh, dass du den in den Ferien nicht sehen musst! Ich komm wohl kaum drum rum, ein paar Slytherins über den Weg zu laufen«, seufzte Sirius. »Wenn ich nicht gerade mit solchen Freaks wie Bella verwandt bin, dann sind es Freunde der Familie, wie Malfoy!«

»Wenigstens müssen wir _den_ nächstes Jahr nicht mehr ertragen, wenn er die UTZe besteht…«

Remus saß schon lesend im Abteil, als endlich auch Peter die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Seufzend ließen sie sich alle auf die Sitze fallen und winkten Hagrid, der zusammen mit Fang am Bahnsteig stand ein letztes Mal, ehe der Zug bereits losrollte.

»Mann, ich glaub's noch immer nicht, dass wir ein ganzes Jahr hier waren«, stellte James erstaunt fest.

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich. »Ja, und ich glaub's nicht, dass ich noch die ganzen Sommerferien bei meiner dämlichen Familie vor mir hab, bevor wir wieder zurück können«, raunzte er, trotz des prächtigen Wetters schlecht gelaunt.

»Ach komm, wir schreiben uns regelmäßig und irgendwie schaffen wir's schon, dass wir uns treffen können«, versicherte James.

Gerade wollte Sirius irgendetwas Patziges antworten, als die Abteiltür aufglitt und Specter hereingrinste.

»Na Kinder, froh, dass die Schule endlich vorbei ist?«, flötete er gut gelaunt.

»Nein, eher das Gegenteil«, meinte Remus hinter seiner _Unendlichen Geschichte_ hervor.

Specter setzte sich neben ihn und griff unverschämt in James' Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen.

»Ich hab diesmal ein ganz gutes Gefühl bei meinen UTZen. Ich glaube, dieses Jahr hab ich's wirklich geschafft«, grinste er stolz.

»Was willst du eigentlich danach machen?«, fragte Remus interessiert.

Andrew zuckte die Schultern und aß noch eine Bohne. »Vielleicht mach ich einen auf Lehrer, mal sehen. – Igitt, ich hasse rote Grütze!«, setzte er dazu und spuckte die Toffee-Bohne wieder aus.

»Ach, hier bist du!« In der Abteiltür stand ein hübsches Mädchen mit braunen, schulterlangen Haaren. »Kommst du? Wir feiern gerade unseren Abschied!«

»Okay, Jenny, komm sofort. – Also, Jungs, dann mal schöne Ferien!« Specter setzte den Gesichtsausdruck vom ÜV auf. »Und stellt ja nicht so viel Mist an!«

Dann zwinkerte er ihnen zu und verschwand mit dem Mädchen nach draußen.

Die vier Jungs vertrieben sich die restliche Heimfahrt im Hogwarts-Express mit Zaubererschach und vielen Süßigkeiten von der Hexe mit dem Teewagen.

Einmal schauten auch noch ihre Schlafsaalkameraden aus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor vorbei, und später sogar Anne, bis es auf Abend zuging, der Himmel langsam dunkler wurde und sie in den Bahnhof King's Cross einfuhren.

Sirius wurde richtig schwer ums Herz, als er aussteigen musste, doch James legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. »Wir bleiben in Kontakt! Halt die Ohren steif, Kumpel«, baute er ihn auf.

»Ja, du auch! Schöne Ferien!« Sirius zog seinen Koffer in Richtung Barriere, die vom Gleis neundreiviertel in die Muggelwelt führte.

»Ciao, Sirius! Bis demnächst«, rief Remus und winkte ihm. Sirius stutzte, als er auf Remus' Schultern Charles sitzen sah, dachte sich aber, dass die Katze schon immer besser zu Remus gepasst hatte und fand sich damit ab, dass sie nun wohl bei Remus bleiben würde.

Auch Peter winkte ihm noch lächelnd zu, bevor Sirius durch die Barriere verschwand. Seufzend entdeckte er seine Eltern auch schon auf dem Bahnsteig, die ihm mit düsteren Mienen entgegensahen.

Eigentlich wollte er jetzt mit ebenso finsterem Gesichtsausdruck und schlechter Laune auf seine Familie zugehen, doch er musste unwillkürlich an James denken und die Abenteuer, die sie im vergangenen Jahr durchlebt hatten – und beim Gedanken an seinen besten Freund und an dessen Versprechen, dass sie sich in den Ferien treffen würden, musste er unweigerlich breit grinsen.

* * *

**Anmerkung an alle Leser, die bis hierhin gekommen sind:** Danke, dass ihr meine FF gelesen habt und wenn ihr bis hierhin gekommen seid, dann seid ihr absolut _verpflichtet_, mir ein Review dazulassen. Gilt selbstverständlich auch für alle Schwarzleser, die sich hier spätestens mal outen können. Würd' mich nämlich mal interessieren zu sehen, wie viele ganz durchgekommen sind ;)

**Anmerkung:** Ich glaub's nicht! -Snief- Es ist vorbei! Das war's! Ende! Finito! Seid ihr auch alle so melancholisch bei dem Gedanken daran?

Es war wirklich schön mit euch und hat mir total viel Spaß gemacht! Ich möchte mich bei euch bedanken, dass ihr mir so treu geblieben seid und euch die Zeit genommen habt, mir ein Review dazulassen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja beim 2. Jahr wieder?

Na ja, da nun alles ein Ende hat, möchte ich noch ein paar Sachen ansagen. 1.: Ich habe mich entschieden und werde definitiv keine Pause einlegen, sondern gleich mit dem zweiten Jahr anfangen. 2.: Damit ihr das Jahr auch findet: Sucht nach „Das Erbe Merlins". 3.: Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen gleich noch ein „Kapitel" uploaden, da gibt's aber nichts Neues zu lesen. Da wird lediglich eine grobe Zusammenfassung drinstehen für all diejenigen, die das zweite Jahr lesen wollen, das erste aber nicht gelesen haben.

E N D E


End file.
